HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto
by the black shinobi
Summary: Harry helped the Chosen One of his world, but didn't have a dream. Now he is to help this world's Chosen One and his new dream is to become the World's Strongest Pokemon, A Master Pokemon. PokemonHarry! OocHarry!
1. Prologue

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Prologue**

A quick overview, 15-year-old Slytherin Harry Potter was battling in the DoM with Neville Longbottom aka The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry's godfather aka Sirius Black, against Lucius Malfoy and one of the Lestrange brothers. It was chaos there, Deatheaters vs Order of the Phoenix. Lestrange was knocked away by Sirius, after Neville blocked the unknown spell. Harry then cast the Disarming Spell on Lucius knocking his wand away before Sirius blasted Malfoy Sr. away as well.

Harry then saw and heard the killing curse being fired by Bellatrix Lestrange, her target, Sirius. Harry ran and pushed Sirius out of the way. The green curse of death struck Harry. Sirius looked shocked and mortified. Neville was speechless and wide-eyed at what just happened. Harry feels his life slipping away fast. He looked at Sirius and Neville one last time, before he fell backwards into the Veil of Death. The last of the Potter Line was gone.

* * *

Harry's spirit was taken by forces beyond his control to a new world set in the past. The World of Pokemon. His spirit was floating, and watching in fascination at the many different species that lived, at least in northern part of the Kanto Region. In northern Kanto was the Town of Rota. Because this town seemed to be based off of good Ol' England, Harry's spirit felt nostalgic. Especially the look of the Cameron Palace and the bridge that connected it to the rest of Rota. It reminded him of Hogwarts.

He then watched as a bipedal jackel-like pokemon named Lucario, who was owned by an Aura Guardian Sir Aaron, was to be bred with a female Lucario, which belonged to the Palace Breeder. This was to continue the riolu and Lucario line here in Rota.

Harry's spirit was then thrust forward in time to 500 years into the future. While moving forward, he witnessed the descendants of the Lucario that was bred in the past grow and were continued to be bred by the palace workers, from generation to generation. Until finally a different color riolu was hatched.

This one was what the modern day people called a shiny pokemon. It was yellow and black furred, instead of the normal blue and black furred color. What shocked Harry though was the eyes, instead of the red eyes like normal, this one had bright green eyes. Exactly like _his_.

* * *

Harry watched that little male grow for 3 years before a Pokemon Poacher came one night and stole him from the Palace. Harry's spirit followed after the poachers' van. In a single night the poacher had driven past Mt. Moon, Pewter and Viridian City.

Harry then witnessed the poacher loose control of the van and crashed into a very sturdy tree in the woods, outside of a Town called Pallet. The poacher and riolu didn't make it out alive.

Harry felt his spirit was then forcefully being pulled to the dead body of the riolu. Without any warnings, Harry's spirit merged with pokemon's body.

He was once again, alive. He could breathe again. And he was in pain. Luckily the doors were damaged and he could escape.

He tried to reach for his magic to heal himself, but felt the energy of aura instead. He then realized that even though this body is his now, he no longer could use his magic. He was okay with that, he'd seen what riolu and lucario can due, so he wasn't worried.

Though he does need medical help at the moment. It was dawn when he made it to the edge of the forest. He saw Pallet Town, and he collapsed. Before he completely blackout he saw what looked like a 6-year-old boy with black messy hair, and zigzag lines on his cheeks, running towards him in worry. Just as Harry had succumb to unconsciousness he remembers Dumbledores' words back in first year to both him and Neville...

 _'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'_

-Albus Dumbledore.

 **So what do you think? Like it or Not.**


	2. Pokemon, We Choose You

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Pokemon, We Choose You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

In a town called Pallet, located in the Kanto Region, a young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum is now 10 years old, and is eligible to receive his Trainers License. 10 year old's can their starter Pokémon from the towns Pokémon expert, Professor Oak.

However, Ash already had a Pokémon, of four years, to start off with. A small green eyed, yellow and black jackal-like pup was punching and kicking the air in front of it, with a look of concentration and determination planted on its' face. It was a shiny Riolu. Normally the species are found in the Sinnoh Region, and in northern Kanto in the Town of Rota, but this one was found near town in the woods four years ago by Ash himself. It was injured badly at the time, and Ash rushed the Riolu back home where his mother and grandfather nursed it back to health. The only trace of injury left on the Pokémon, after its recovery, was a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on its' forehead.

Unknown to the family, was that this Riolu was once a 15-year-old wizard by the name of Harry James Potter, now reborn. After Harry had woke from his passing out years ago, he couldn't help but noticed the feel of all three occupants of the Ketchum families aura. The old man's aura gave off strength, power, and experience. This was tempered only by his years of wisdom and kindness. The mother's aura gave off a nice warm and caring feel. The boy however, his was too noticeable. For whatever reason Harry was attracted to Ash's aura, and he liked it.

One time when Ash had touched the riolu, the word that escaped his mouth 'Padfoot?' made Harry's tail wag, despite his injuries. It made Harry miss Sirius, knowing that there was no way to return back home once you're dead. So to honor his godfather, he would wear Sirius' animagus name with pride. From that moment Harry the Riolu was christened with the nickname Padfoot. And that's what the family called him, besides he wouldn't respond to just Riolu. He never got to behave like a child should, while living with his muggle relatives, but now in this new life he got that chance.

Once Professor Oak was in formed about the injured Riolu, and he was on his way to recovery, Ash's mother Delia, and grandpa, who was known to all of Pallet Town as Old Man Ash, said that Padfoot could stay with them both of them, boy and Pokémon, were very happy.

Ash and Padfoot became the best of friends. They were inseparable during the 4 years with each other, and like Ash, Padfoot was eager to begin their Pokémon Journey and become the strongest Pokémon in the world, A Master Pokémon! That was Padfoot's new dream and goal in this new life.

"My journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training, and I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokemon Master and Padfoot a Master Pokemon!" "Ar, ar!" Both striking their cool poses, Ash holding his Voltorb clock in his outstretched right arm, and Padfoot making a punching pose with his right paw beside Ash. "Pokémon Master, that's what I'll. . ."

"Ash! Padfoot! Get to bed! Now!" An old man's stern voice catches the boy and Pokémon off guard that they both fell over. In the door way was Ash's mom and and grandpa, Delia who caught the flying clock, and Ash's namesake Old Man Ash.

"It's 11 o'clock and you two should be asleep." Delia stated not amused at the two.

"But tomorrow Padfoot and I start our journey, we can't sleep." Ash said, hugging the shiny Pokémon on the floor. The Pokémon in question nodded his head looking just has down as Ash, making a whining sound towards his human mother.

"Well, if you two can't sleep, you could at least watch this," and the mother changed the channel from the previous battle station to Professor Oaks introduction of the starters for new beginners.

Padfoot at that moment looked a little put out at Ash having to choose one of those starter Pokémon over him. It's not that he has a problem with them three, it's just that he is Ash's _first_ Pokémon partner, so by _right_ he should be Ash's starter.

"But mom I don't need one of those three, I have Padfoot here." Ash stands up and shows Padfoot off in his outstretched hands. Padfoot nodded his head, fully agreeing with his human brother grinning and wagging his tail. "Ar ar, ar!"

"That maybe, but the Professor still wants you to come to the lab anyways, you still need your Trainers License. So after this program is over, Go. To. Bed." Old Man Ash ordered before leaving his grandsons' room.

"All right we're going." "Ar ar." Both boy and Pokémon responded looking at the TV, both sporting looks of determination on their faces.

"And change into your pajamas, OK?" Delia orders as well before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"We're going!" "Ar ar!" They said quietly, but more determined for the their journey that starts tomorrow.

* * *

Padfoot woke up, it was still dark out, but the little jackal-like canine knew it was time for him to begin his early morning exercises before he met up with his two coaches near the river bank. So quietly he climbed out Ash's bed, out the window, and scaled down the house on to the ground below.

As Padfoot began doing his stretches he remembers how he met his coaches at Old Man Oaks lab. When he and Ash were granted permission to go out back into the Corral one day, Padfoot had heard noise off to the side coming from near the fence and saw a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan training with each other. He could tell they were training and not fighting because of how their aura had felt then.

Now Padfoot may not be as skilled as its evolve form in the usage of aura, but the limited skill it does have at sensing the ripples of emotion from other living beings was good enough to determine the intention of others actions.

Padfoot then left Ash's side and ran over to the two older fighting types, and asked them to train him.

The two, at first, were of the same mind to refuse, because Padfoot at the time was still recovering form his injuries. However when they saw the boy that was with the Riolu come over and asked if they (Ash and Padfoot) could train with them (Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan), both boy and Pokémon got down on their hands and knees, and bowed at the same time saying please, then did the two fighting types agreed to teach them.

It was on that same day they found out that both fighting Pokémon belonged to Old Man Ash.

Ever since then, for the past 3 years and 11 months( _as it took a month for Padfoot to be completely healed_ ), the duo would go to the river bank in the mornings and train with Old Man Ash and his two fighting types as their coaches.

While Padfoot did most of the hand-to-hand fighting with the two fighting Pokémon, Ash's training, under his grandpa's supervision, involved running laps, around the area, doing sit ups, push ups, sparing with the three Pokémon, and continuing his Katas in Karate and sword training in Kendo

Believe it or not, Ash was really good at the Art of the Sword, which Padfoot pick up as well. Old Man Ash said this will come in handy for when Padfoot evolves later on.

Training also involved Ash and Padfoot learning how to battle together. Ash learning what Padfoots' attacks were and how to trusts each other during a battle. They took a lot of beatings from grandpa and his Pokémon, but it was worth it.

Now done with his stretches, Padfoot makes a mad dash to the river to where his two coaches were waiting for one last training session.

* * *

Padfoot quietly and slowly made his way back through the window of Ash's room, he spent seven hours with his coaches and made him promise that as a fighting type Pokémon, he is to train every day, and to look after his human brother Ash, which he the little canine already had vowed he'd do.

Now inside he looked to his left and saw on the floor the alarm clocked destroyed, and sweat dropped at this. He knew instinctively it was at least half past eleven, and Ash needed to get up.

Padfoot sighed, crossed his arms in front of his chest, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment.

Then nodded his head at having come to a decision.

He climbed onto the bed.

He looked at Ash's peaceful form... then he jumped onto his brother's stomach!

With a start Ash fell out of his bed, and unintentionally brought Padfoot down with him.

Ash slowly got into a sitting position and sleepily saw his 'brother' smiling at him, tail wagging furiously. "Padfoot?"

"Urah, ar, ar, urah!" The Riolu does a space fighter-like pose with Ash's hat on his head, still smiling at him, tail still wagging.

Suddenly everything clicked and Ash saw his clock destroyed in the corner, and in a panic of being late, rushed out the door with Padfoot running after him, leaving the hat behind.

Once outside, Padfoot easily kept pace with Ash, and ran down the road towards Oak's lab.

"I know grandpa said that Professor Oak still needs to give me my Trainers License and starter Pokémon, but I really hope he'll be understanding in that I really only need you bro." Ash said while running. "Ar, ar." Padfoot agreed.

The duo finally made it to the professor's lab, but there was a crowd of people blocking their way. They began pushing their way through, all the while hearing a group of cheerleaders chanting Gary's name. Just as the two made it though, Ash ends up bumping into said boy accidentally, and fell on his rear in shock.

"Hey watch where you're going," the boy still standing said. "Well well you must be Ash. Better late than never I guess at least you get the chance to meet me." Gary smirked arrogantly to Ash.

Ash stood back up with help from Padfoot, "Gary?" "Urah?"

"That happens to be 'Mister Gary' to you show some respect! Well Ash you snooze, you lose and your way behind from the start, as I've got a starter Pokémon and you don't."

"What? You've got your first Pokémon?!" "Ar, ar?!"

"That's right loser, and it's right here in this Poké Ball."

Soon the crowd began cheering for Gary again. Padfoot sweat dropped at this, wondering how could these people be cheering for this little snot-nosed bugger.

"Thank you all for coming, I promise you all that I, Gary Oak will become a Pokemon Master and make the Town of Pallet be known all around the world." Everybody cheered at Gary's speech, except for Ash and Padfoot. They were more interested in something else.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked over the crowd.

"Yeah?" Gary answered.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me just what kind of Pokémon you've got."

"None of your business! If you'd have shown up on time, you'd known I've got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak! It's nice to have a to have a grandfather in the business isn't?" Gary smirked.

"Yeah? Well at least I've had a Pokémon partner before you." Ash stated, very annoyed with Gary's recent attitude. "Ar, ar!" Padfoot agreed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm talking about a _real_ Pokémon, not some Ketchum _house pet_." Gary insulted.

' _Oh no did not just call me a house pet!_ ' Padfoot growled angrily, his furry face turning red from anger, unknowingly projecting its' angry aura that the crowd behind him had backed two steps away from him, including Gary. Ash quickly calmed his brother down be rubbing Padfoot's head gently. Afterwards the dark haired boy turned to the offender.

"Hey, Padfoot isn't a house pet. He's a trained Pokémon and my _brother_. **OK**?" He yelled at Gary. The crowd went silent at this. "If you think you've got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak, then prove it. We challenge you and your Pokémon! Right here! Right now! Unless of course you, Gary Oak, grandson of _The Famous Professor Oak_ , are all talk and no action!"

"Urah, ar, ar!" Both Ash and Padfoot got into the battle ready positions that grandpa made them practice for the past 3 years. Padfoot in front of Ash in an attack position, Ash in his own position ready to issue out an attack, both ready to battle.

Now this new development got the crowd of onlookers attention, and they waited for Gary's response.

Gary was stunned by Ash's challenge. He expected Ash to defend the shiny Pokémon, but didn't didn't anticipate the he would go so far as to challenge him, Gary, in front of some of the towns people like this.

He knew that Ash and his Riolu trained with Old Man Ash's Pokémon, he knew that Riolu would be several levels higher than his starter Pokémon and stronger to boot, and he knew he was backed into a corner by the loser and his house pet in front of him.

He would have to either accept the challenge and face his first defeat as a trainer to the one guy he wants to beat, or refuse the challenge, face the shame of the people of Pallet Town, and still having to admit that Ash was the stronger trainer of the two. _I mean Ash has been training his Riolu for the past 3 years_. Either way it would be in front of everyone present.

And it would be, if Gary Oak hadn't saw a way out at the last moment, a way to refuse the challenge, save face, and quickly get started on his journey to strengthen his Pokémon.

"Ha, you really are a loser," he said arrogantly. Shocking the boy and Pokémon before him. "Everybody knows that only trainers with a Trainer's License can issue battle challenges with another who has a Trainer's License. So Ash, where's yours?" Gary questioned, smirking at already knowing the answer.

The crowd then realized that particular fact, and remembered that Ash was late getting here. Therefore he couldn't challenge Gary yet.

Ash and Padfoot were shocked at being reminded that, that's the reason they were there in the first place. Without his License he couldn't battle Garry.

"You don't have it do you? Well, I'm not sticking around waiting for you to get it. I've got places to go, and Pokémon to catch." Gary says and jumps in to a red convertible to be chauffeured around. The crowd followed after it as Gary Oak left to begin his journey.

Leaving Ash and Padfoot fuming silently. "That Gary! We'll show him!" Ash gritted his teeth, Padfoot of the same mind.

"So decided to show up after all?" Said the Professor from behind the pair, looking bemused.

"Hey Professor Oak, I'm here for my Trainer's License." Padfoot nodding his head in agreement from Ash's shoulder.

"Your Trainer's License?"

"Mm-hmm. Yep, I'm ready!"

"You look like your ready for bed not Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train Pokémon in your pajamas?"

"Oh no sir, I got messed up this morning, a-and I was a little late, but believe me. . . I'm ready to begin my journey." "Ar, ar!" Padfoot barked in agreement, with his right arm in the air.

* * *

 **Inside the Lab**

"Now Ash, you will get your Trainer's License and a starter Pokémon..." the elder Oak began.

"B-but Professor, I have Padfoot here with me," Ash held the Riolu in front of him showing him off, "can't I just have him as my starter, please sir?"

"Ar ar, ar ar?" Padfoot barked questioningly too, his tail wagging while being held in the air by Ash.

"Although you and your family nursed Padfoot back to health, I believe it is only fair that beginning trainers start off with an untrained Pokémon."

"Oh. . . OK! That just means we get a new friend and whip 'em into shape. Right Padfoot?"

"Ar ar, urah!" The riolu barked excitedly.

'They certainly changed their tune very fast,' the Professor mumbled to himself, bemused at the pair. "All three starter Pokémon were taken by trainers who weren't late. I have one more Pokémon left. . ." at this point the elder was staring to look nervous, "I should warn you there is a problem with this last one."

"Don't worry Professor, I'm sure we can handle it." "Ar ar." Ash spoke confidently and Padfoot agreeing with him.

"Well in that case," Professor Oak said resignedly, handed Ash the fourth Poké Ball that had a lightning bolt sticker on it.

It opened on its own, and out came a little yellow furred rodent, with black fur, two brown stripes on its back and at the base of its tail, and its' tail was shaped like a lightning bolt.

It blinked. "Pikachu."

"Its' name is Pikachu," spoke the Professor.

"Whoa, it's so cute, it's the best, better than the other three starter Pokémon. Its' tail looks just likes Padfoot's scar."

Pikachu looked at the boy speaking and then at the canine creature on the boys' left shoulder. It then noticed the lightning-shaped scar the boy mention.

"You'll see."

"Hi, Pikachu." Ash picked it up and hugged the yellow rodent.

He didn't notice the tick mark on Pikachu's head but Padfoot did. The canines limited aura skills alerted him to an attack, so he did what any loyal Riolu would do in his situation.

He jumped away from Ash, and let his human brother take the Thundershock attack. Padfoot loves his brother Ash very much, he really does, but the former wizard wasn't above a little self-preservation. Right now was one of those times.

Come on he was in House of _Slytherin_ for a reason.

He watched as Ash was getting shocked by Pikachu, and sweat dropped when he noticed the Professor was explaining about Pikachu, nonchalantly. "It's called the electric mouse and is usually shy, but can have an electrifying personality." Finally the attack stopped.

"I-I see what you mean." Ash replied, smoke coming off of him.

"Shocking isn't it?" The old man asked, Padfoot having a bigger sweat drop and a dead pan expression on his face. "Now take these your Pokédex and Poké Balls. Good luck to both of you."

Ash reached for the extended items in the Professor's hand, "T-thank. . . y-y-you!" Only for Pikachu to shock both Ash and old man Oak. "Y-y-y-your we-we-wel-c-c-come!" they both screamed.

"Urah, ar ar." Padfoot sighed and smacked his forehead with his paw.

* * *

 **Outside the Lab...**

When the two humans and Pokémon came outside, there was a crowd of waiting out side for Ash and Padfoot. Old Man Ash and Delia were standing in the front of the crowd. There was even a sign for them that said: **GO! ASH AND PADFOOT GO!**

"Mom?" "Urah?" Both trainer and pokemon exclaimed, then hurried over to her. Padfoot, standing on Ashs' left side, and Ash putting Pikachu down on the ground to his right.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud if you and Padfoot, you both are finally going to fulfill your dreams and begin your pokemon training. But I'm going to miss you both so much," Delia said, then she cried a little on the green back pack she had for Ash. "Oh my little boys."

"Pikachu." It said, curious as the woman was addressing both the boy and the canine pokemon.

Delia unzipped the pack and began pulling out the items she had packed in it. This caused Ash and Padfoot to blush in embarrassment.

"I've packed your sneakers, and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate, in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a clothesline to hang them out to dry, and Padfoot's food bowl and his treats, Padfoot's Poké Chow Mix and his hairbrush, Padfoot's bath pan, and his flee-dip bottle, remember to apply it once a month, and..."

Ash quickly snatched his and Padfoot's stuff from his mom before she could continue to embarrass them further. While he held the bag, Padfoot was quickly putting everything back in, with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Mom! You're embarrassing us, in front of all these people," Ash said with Padfoot nodding his agreement, "don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon Trainers can take care of themselves." "Ar, ar!"

"I understand. Hmm? Is that your Pokémon?" She asked having now noticed the yellow rodent beside her son.

"Pikachu."

"Yep. That's our Pikachu." "Urah."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at the pair when they said 'our Pikachu' part. Then turns his nose up and away from them. "Pi."

Ash and Padfoot weren't offended by its actions.

"And with Pikachu at our side, we'll capture all the Pokémon and create the best team in the world." "Ar, ar!" Ash declared and Padfoot barked, raising his paw in the air.

"I thought Pokémon stayed in their Poké Balls?" Delia questioned.

Pikachu turned to see the boy's action to this. "Padfoot doesn't like staying in his Poké Ball, so I'm sure Pikachu doesn't either. Right?" Pikachu was surprised at that, then being questioned , it slowly nodded it head. "So he gets to stay out." "Urah." Padfoot nodded his head.

"Oh how sweet, you three are already becoming good friends."

"Yep." Ash picked up Pikachu, Padfoot hopping onto his shoulder. "We'll become real pals." "Ar ar!"

"Though, it does look kind of weird." Delia commented.

"Weird?"

Not the best thing to say, as Ash and Padfoot looked at an annoyed Pikachu. Like before in the lab, Padfoot's self-preservation instincts kicked in and the shiny Pokémon abandoned Ashs' shoulder in favor of Old Man Ash's shoulder, who had enough sense to hide himself with old man Oak, just as Pikachu unleashed another Thundershock, but this time Delia and the crowd were shocked with Ash, they all screamed.

Old Man Ash, Professor Oak, and Padfoot were safe behind a brick pillar.

"Those rubber gloves will come in handy," Old Man Ash called out to his grandson through all the screams.

"W-w-w-why-y-y-y?"

"They repel electricity." The Professor answered.

Finally the attack stopped, and Delia and the crowd fell to the ground, burnt, paralyzed, and dazed. Ash still standing with Pikachu in his hands.

Padfoot sweat dropped at the sight. "Urah." He sighed.

A paralyzed Delia, was able to get out some last minute advice, "Have a safe trip. . . remember to change underwear every single day. . . and make sure you brush Padfoot. . . once a day. . . in the mornings."

"O-o-okay."

"Pikachu." It said with a cute smile.

* * *

Later Ash and Padfoot were walking up the path that would take them to Viridian City, and it would have been a pleasant walk too, if not for a certain stubborn Pikachu, who was being difficult. Ash had to tie the clothesline around the Pokémon to pull it along, and had his pink rubber gloves on for good measures.

Padfoot though was reaching the end of his patience with his new teammates attitude. How is he suppose to become the world's strongest Pokémon and create the greatest team ever, if he had to get along with a brat of a teammate.

Then an idea popped in his head. He needed to establish a working relationship with Pikachu, and the only way he can see that working is with a battle between them. Besides that, he's still a bit peeved at Pikachu officially registered as Ash's starter Pokémon.

"Urah." He called out to Ash.

"Huh? What's up bro?" Padfoot then put his paw out into a fist, towards Ash to bump it. Ash seeing his riolu brother wanting to talk privately, via aura, bumped his fist with Padfoot's.

Both discovered this method of communicating with each other on a emotional level, using their auras, six months ago. It was during one of their sparing matches by accident.

"Oh! I see. Yes, let's do it!" "Ar ar!" Padfoot nodded, in agreement, confusing the electric mouse. Ash then untied Pikachu and returned the clothesline and rubber gloves to his back pack.

"Pikachu, I know you don't like us, but this attitude of yours is gonna stop. It's obvious you won't listen to me because you think I'm either not a good enough trainer, or you just don't like me."

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered where this was going.

"Then again it could be both, either way this disobedience of yours stops now. So here's the deal," the boy kneels down and maintains eye contact with Pikachu, "you are going to battle Padfoot and I."

Pikachu's ears twitched at this statement from the boy.

"If you win I'll either send you back to the lab or free you, it's your choice if you win." Now he had the rodents' attention. "However, if you lose to us, then you have to start listening to me. Deal?" Ash puts his hand out for Pikachu to shake and seal the deal.

Pikachu mulls over the terms, then turns to look at the Riolu. Padfoot had his arms crossed over his chest... smirking at Pikachu. That did not sit well with the electric mouse. "Pikachu!" Spoke as if saying ' _You have a deal!_ ' and grabbed Ash's hand and shook it.

"Great!" Ash and Padfoot excitedly put some distance between themselves and Pikachu.

Padfoot got into his fighting stance all the while smirking at his opponent. Padfoot knew that for him to get Pikachu to take this seriously, he was going to have to act cocky and superior to the little rodent. Which for a former member of the Slytherin House and the son, godson, and honorary nephew of three marauding pranksters, would be rather easy.

Pikachu got into his attack position, and glared at the smug looking canine before him. Pikachu planned to wipe that look off its' face.

Ash then picked up a rock. "Alright here's how it'll go. I'll through this rock into the air." Both Pokémon looked at the stone in his hand. "When it lands on the ground, the battle begins."

Both Pokémon nodded. Ash threw the rock off to the side. And it hit the ground... only after it hit something first.

The trainer and two Pokémon looked over and saw a bird like Pokémon with a lump on his head. It turned towards them and glared so hard at them you could see the twinkle in its' eye, that promises pain.

Ash and Padfoot immediately recognized it as a Spearow. "Ah. . . sorry Spearow, it was an accide. . . Aaahhh!" "Ar, aaaaarrrrr!"

Spearow wouldn't hear any of their excuses and outright attacked Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu with peck attack. It constantly kept attacking the three until it was shocked by Pikachu, and fell to the ground. It was down, but not out. It got back up and called to its brethren for help, soon the area was filled with a flock of Spearow.

"So. . . Shall we run for our lives?" Ash asked his Pokémon nervously. Both looked at him and nodded their response. Then all three took off running.

As the three ran, Padfoot noticed several different species of Pokémon they passed by and couldn't help but groan at the lost opportunity of catching new teammates.

Ash and Padfoot, due to their training, where a lot faster than Pikachu, and where at least ten feet ahead of the yellow rodent.

"Ar ar, urah, ar ar, urah ar!" Padfoot barked behind him at Pikachu to pick up the pace or the Spearow will catch him.

"Pi. . . pika. . . chupi. . ." Pikachu tried to reply that it was trying to, through its' heavy breathing. Pikachu couldn't believe what he was see. The boy, Ash, and Padfoot where faster than him and he was the one lagging behind them.

"Spearow, Spearow!" The flock soon caught up to Pikachu, and started pecking and clawing at it, "PIKAAA!"

"Pikachu!" "Urah!" The boy and riolu turned at their teammates call for help, did an about face and ran back to help.

"Padfoot! Use Thunderpunch! Now!" Ash commanded.

Padfoot jumped at the flock, left paw pulled back, crackling with electricity, then struck, scattering the flying types. Giving Ash enough time to scoop up the injured Pikachu and make a run for it, Padfoot right back at his side.

They soon came to a cliff with a waterfall, with nowhere else to go, the 'brothers' looked back at the approaching flock of bird brains. Ash and Padfoot looked at each other, no words needed to be spoken, Padfoot jumped onto Ash's shoulder, Ash turned his hat backwards. Then he jumped, while holding on tight to Pikachu and Padfoot holding on tight to him, into the river below.

Once in the river, as they were being swept away by the current, Ash and Padfoot opened their after a Magikarp swam by them, but when they saw a Gyarados approaching, they panicked, especially Padfoot. The former wizard, without warning, threw a Thunderpunch right the Gyarados, shocking it and themselves. The attack was to bad, it literally threw Ash and his Pokémon out of the river and onto the nearby bank.

They landed near a red headed, though it did look orange, haired girl who was fishing. She was shocked at seeing the three, that she came over to see if they, meaning the Pokémon were hurt.

"Oh it's just a kid," the girl said at first, "oh Pokémon. Oohh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ash answered, Pikachu still in his arms and Padfoot, done shaking the water out of his fur, was now ringing the water out of his tail.

"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing," she yelled , then calmed down looking at the battered Pikachu, "is it breathing?"

"I think so... Padfoot?" Ash called out. The Riolu, now done with his tail, nodded to Ash's unasked question came over. He put his right paw over Pikachu's chest, closed his eyes, and concentrated a light blue aura, glowing in the space between them.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that before. Uh . . . what's it doing?" The girl asked.

"Padfoot's is checking over Pikachu." The glow died away and Padfoot looked to Ash, smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, Pikachu will be okay for now." Ash said if relief.

"How can you tell?" The red asked.

"Padfoot used his aura to tell me." Ash stated, getting to his feet.

"Well, right now you should take it to a medical center right away. There's one not to far from here." The girl started urging the boy to get going.

"You mean a hospital?"

"Yes, for Pokémon."

"Um, could you tell me, which way do I go?" Ash asked wanting to know at once.

"That way," she pointed to a near by path.

They soon turned back to the sound of wings flapping over the river bed. The Spearow Flock had found them.

"Aaahhh, their coming back!" "Ar ar!" Ash and Padfoot exclaimed.

Then suddenly, out from the river, exploded the Gyarados from earlier. Roaring in fury and rage, and it looked directly at the group with anger in its' eyes, mostly aiming the look at the little yellow and black jackal.

"Aaahhh! Its' the Gyarados from before!" "Aarr aaarrr!"

The Gyarados then noticed a flock of Spearow behind him. He was already ticked off and decided to take its' anger out on the approaching flock. Roaring, Gyarados unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt Attack on the Spearow , after splashing them with water from the river, with its' tail. That not only soaked the birds but shocked each of them into unconsciousness. The entire flock fell into the river, defeated. Satisfied with his accomplishment, the water serpent turned its attention back to the boy and that little jackal-like canine of his.

The girl, Ash, and Padfoot were shocked and surprised by what had just happened. Gyarados just took down an entire flock in one shot! Gyarados, mentally preened under their attention at his might, looked pleased at the fear the group was showing. ' _Now to teach that little jackal a lesson for attacking me_.' Gyarados thought as he moved in towards them.

"Ah! Run for it!" Ash screamed , running towards the girl's bike. Once there , he put Pikachu in the front basket and then he got onto the bike, Padfoot jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The girl called out to him.

"I'm borrowing this." Ash stated, then took off.

"Hey! That's my bike!"

"I'll give it back someday!" "Rah, rah rah!"

"Ohh . . . you . . ahhh!" The girl started to say something else, but she quickly ran for cover as the now very angry Gyarados actually got out of the water and slithered on the ground after the boy and his Pokémon.

Ash pedaled as hard as he could, as a storm overhead appeared out of nowhere. Pikachu, awake, looked at the determined faces of Ash and Padfoot, as they left the forest and was now riding over an open field under the dark clouds. Pikachu? It called out weakly.

"Just hang in there Pikachu! We're almost there!" Ash said through clenched teeth, Padfoot nodding his head.

Pikachu continued to watch them, as the rain finally descended upon them.

A roar was heard from behind them. Ash and Padfoot both turned and was once again shock at what they see. "What!? It's really out to get us!" "Ar ar rah!"

Gyarados was beyond livid, they have the nerve to attack him first, then turn coward and run as soon as he was ready to fight back? No! Gyarados would not let these two go so easily, _if you start a something, you finish it_ , that's Gyarados' motto. So yes, he will chase them until they stop and battle, and he certainly knows how to accomplish that.

Gyarados let loose a Roar Attack. The vibrations of the attack knocked the boy and his Pokémon off the bike and onto the soaked cover ground. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder made the land shake a little. Finally, no more running, the boy and his little jackal will fight now, just as Gyarados wanted. So it waited for them to get up.

Padfoot quickly got up, despite the pain he was in, and looked over at his brother and Pikachu. The electric mouse was in bad shape. Ash was looking at his starter in sadness, then the sadness vanished from his his eyes, replaced with resolve and determination.

He looked at Padfoot, their eyes connected, and they nodded in sync. "Pikachu," Ash turned to the yellow rodent, "just stay put okay? Padfoot and I will handle this." "Urah, ar." Padfoot barked, and gave Pikachu a thumbs up.

Ash pushed himself up, and faced the giant water serpent, in all its' fury. Truly the storm made this Gyarados look terrifying, but they were not afraid. Padfoot took his place in front of Ash. They stared at the intimidating creature, and weren't afraid. Their desire to defeat the serpent was evident in their eyes, their resolve. Inwardly, Gyarados was pleased.

Ash called out to the water serpent, "Gyarados, do you know who we are? We're Ash and Padfoot from the Town of Pallet, I'm destined to be the world's # 1 Pokemon Master, and Padfoot is to be the strongest Pokémon in the world, the # 1 Master Pokemon! We can't and won't be defeated by the likes of you." "Ar ar, rah!"

Gyarados stared and growled as even he could feel the emotion of determination coming off in waves from the jackal standing with his human, the anticipation was almost to much to bear. Lightning continued to flash and thunder kept on booming, and the rain was ever present. Tensions were rising, even Pikachu got up slowly witnessing this unusual scene.

"We're going to capture and defeat you! You hear me!" "Urah!"

Gyarados reared back, ' _yes I hear you loud and clear!_ ' It's thoughts lost in the roar it sent into the sky mixing with the loud thunder above. ' _This was it, this is what truly matters!_ ' Gyarados prepares his attack.

"Pikachu, just watch and see, we'll protect you!" "Rah, rah!" Padfoot gave another thumbs up, then turned back to his aquatic opponent.

Green eyes locked on to violet eyes.

Lightning flashed and thundered boomed.

"Let's Go!" Ash yelled.

Gyarados launched his move, ' _Bite Attack_ '.

"Padfoot! Use Thunderpunch! Full Power!" Ash called out.

Five things happened all at once as if in slow motion:

Gyarados moved forward with Bite Attack.

Padfoot jumped forward with Thunderpunch.

Pikachu suddenly jumps off Ash's shoulder, surprising the boy.

In midair, Pikachu's right above Padfoot's now extended Thunderpunch.

Lightning struck down on Pikachu, as Pikachu and Padfoot unleashed their attacks

"Ar ar, rah!" "Pika...Chu!"

The blast sent Ash flying backwards, while simultaneously, lighting up the whole field, then everything died down.

* * *

After the attacks ended, the rain stopped, the clouds parted, and sunlight filtered in to the area.

A charred bike was found a little distance away from the boy and his two Pokémon. All three woke up at the same time and looked at each other and smiled. Each one was dirty, in pain, but alive, except the fur on Padfoot's left paw was burnt as well, but he didn't mind.

"Well. . . we beat him." He said tiredly. Pikachu nodded, "Chu."

"Ar, ar." Padfoot pointing his right paw passed them, they looked and saw the Gyarados lying on the mud covered ground looking at them. Sparks of electricity sparkling all over his body. He'd been paralyzed, and he groaned in pain.

Before Ash could do anything they all heard a sound coming from high above. All present turned their attention form each other to the sky, and saw a mysterious flying Pokémon, passing over them, heading towards the rainbow and out of sight.

"What's that?" Ash asked. His pokedex lying on the ground answered. **There is no data. There are still pokemon yet to be identified.**

Gyarados couldn't believe he just witnessed this. That was Ho-Oh! The Legendary Fire and Flying type. Gyarados was somewhat familiar with with Pokémon folklore, but he knew that if any one where to see Ho-Oh, then good fortune and happiness will always follow. The serpent then looked back down at the three before it, and standing in front of him was the yellow and black jackal-like Pokémon. The little thing bowed to him.

"Urah, urah, rah rah, ur urah, ar." Padfoot sincerely apologized for attacking Gyarados back in the river, and hoped the large serpent will forgive him.

It didn't take long for the water serpent to respond, he accepted the jackal's apology. Perhaps he was too hasty in his bout of anger to have realized that he may have scared them earlier. Gyarados then looked to the boy, as he was up and looked at the serpent in the eye without fear. Yes that's what Gyarados wanted to see, he knew what was coming next, and he accepted his fate. ' _Maybe it won't be so bad. After seeing Ho-Oh, there bound to be many great battles ahead , with these three around anyway,_ ' it thought.

Ash saw Gyarados nodded its' head, accepting defeat with dignity, then took out an empty Poké Ball. He turned his hat backwards.

"Poké Ball! Go!" Ash throws the red and white sphere. It hits Gyarados on the head, and pulls him into the ball.

It wiggles on the ground three times before, before it signifies its' capture. Ping.

"Yes! We caught our first Pokémon! We just caught... Gyarados!" Ash shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"Urah rah!" Padfoot doing much the same.

After a successful capture on his first day as a trainer, Ash picked up his battered starter, both he and Padfoot, walked towards the Pokemon center in Viridian City.

This is just the beginning of Ash and Padfoot's journey on the road to becoming a Pokemon Master and a Master Pokémon as the journey has just begun.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **So what do you all think. I tell ya it was that rain seen that got me. I truly felt that would be the moment the we as the audience would get a glimpse of the futureAsh and Padfoot/Harry, at their best, defying all odds.**

 **Well there you have it tell what ya think, feedback.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Riolu: (M) Name** : Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar


	3. Pokemon Emergency

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Pokémon Emergency**

It was a few minutes to sunset, on the road driving a black convertible was a businessman. He was dressed in a black suit, white button down shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had a white handkerchief in the left out of pocket of his suit coat. His slick, black hair was combed back, and he had a stern, but distinguished looking face.

He was on his way home, that was located in Viridian City. He was also currently on the talking on the Poke Gear.

"Yes, Jenny dear. I'm being careful out here, the boys have made it safely here in Kanto, and they have already begun to travel to the Battle Frontier sites," he chuckled, "what I'm most concerned about all these sightings of Team Rocket showing up more frequently. I've already alerted my sons to the danger and they will be careful. It's not safe for anyone these days," he was serious at this point. "That's why you. . ."

"That's why I called you. To make sure you are aware of the danger that's out there while you are on the road." At the other end was a female officer by the name of Officer Jenny. She was at the station having called the man on the phone. "At least you have your Pokemon on you. You're still at least another 2 hours awake aren't you?"

"Yes but don't you worry. I'll be back home before you know it dear," he said on the other end, causing the officer to smile softly. "You know I miss you, right?"

"Of course, I know. Well, I better get back to work." She sighed not wanting to hang up.

"I'll see you soon, love you Jenny."

"Love you too, Remus." And they hung up.

Jenny went to put up a wanted poster of 2 nefarious Team Rocket members, a lady with long red hair, & a man with blue hair the held a rose. Once the photos up she noticed the sun has set, and went into her station to make a public announcement over the loudspeakers.

" _ **Attention all citizens of Viridian City, attention all citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible Pokemon Thieves in our area. Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. I repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking, huh?**_ "

Just then Officer Jenny noticed a boy running down the road with a Pokemon in his arms and one running beside him, though she's never seen a Pokemon like that before. "Speak of the devil," she said to herself.

Ash and Padfoot we're definitely running on fumes. The battle with Ash's newly caught Gyarados left the 3 completely battered. As they were passing the police station, Jenny's hand snapped out and caught Ash's back collar, bringing him and Padfoot to a stop.

"Hold it!" She said all business like, "just where do you think you're going with those Pokemon, young man?"

Ash quickly twisted out of her hold as snapped at her for holding him up. "They are my pokemon! They are hurt and I've got to get them to the hospital right away!"

"Ar ar, ar ar!" Padfoot barked at the female human, also for stopping them.

Jenny bends down to inspect the Pikachu and Ash's arms, as Padfoot didn't seem to be in any danger of passing out. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you might've been stealing them," the officer apologize sincerely "just show me your ID and you can go."

"ID?" Ash asked, now becoming a little nervous. He looked to Padfoot, and noticed he looked just as uncomfortable as he was at the moment. ' _Did you see Professor Oak give me my trainers license, bro?_ ' He projected nervously, only to get a negative in return from his shiny companion. Padfoot was definitely not feeling good about this. "Uhh... I-I don't have any," Ash began nervously, "you see, we just came here from Pallet and..."

"You know, you're the 4th person I've seen today from Pallet Town," Office nor Jenny informed him with a smile.

"The fourth? Oh, that means Gary Oak has been here already." Ash said disappointedly, while Padfoot growled at the mention of the oak brat.

"It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokemon around in his arms, let alone have one running beside him, and not in their Poké Balls." Jenny begin again, "how do I know you didn't steal those Pokemon, especially since you don't have any identification?"

"Please let us through. I wouldn't steal a Pokemon, and I've got to get Pikachu to the hospital. Please Miss."

"Rah rah, urah." Padfoot too pleading, to the officer to let them go.

While Ash was talking, Officer Jenny noticed a red rectangular device sticking out of the boy's coat pocket.

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" She points to.

"What... oh this?" As soon as Ash pulled the device out and showed it to the officer... she snatched it. This action made Ash and Padfoot sweat drop.

"This, this is perfect!" She exclaimed happily. Then make a pose, holding the red device in her outstretched left hand, and right hand on her hip. "A Pokédex! This will solve our problem!"

'It will?' Both boy and canine Pokémon thought in sync and confusion, as the police woman opens the Pokédex and pressed a few buttons on it.

"Let's see, if you're the real deal." She turns it where the picture of the owner was located on the screen, which was Ash. She handed it back to the boy.

 **Ping. I am Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak, for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

"Oh, my Pokédex. I didn't realize it was also my ID." Ash said, embarrassed by that simple mistake, and he felt Padfoot's embarrassment to this too. "Can I take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center now?"

"Ar, rah rah?" Padfoot barked as well, now that the ID situation was cleared up.

"I'll get you there in no time at all." Officer Jenny stated, smiling then wink at the boy and his Pokemon.

The garage in the station open, inside on a police motorcycle, revving it up, was Officer Jenny. In the sidecar was Ash, holding Pikachu, and Padfoot positioned in front of Ash.

For reasons unknown to Ash, Padfoot couldn't stay still. He felt Padfoot's tail wagging furiously, hitting against his legs, and the emotions he was emitting to Ash, through their bond was excitement and anticipation at what was to come.

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell." She said confidently.

'D-don't yell?' Ash thought nervously, and felt Padfoot excitement jumped high that moment. 'What does she mean...'

Ash's thought was cut off by the motorcycle speeding out of the garage, onto the street, and shot like a bullet down the road into the city. All the while Ash has shouted in surprise at first. Padfoot howled in excitement, throwing his paws in the air, and feeling the wind blowing against his furry self.

' _It may not be flying on a broomstick, but it's just as great! Faster, 'cop lady', faster!_ ' The former wizard now Riolu barked in excitement.

As they left, no one noticed the redhead girl from earlier, holding her destroyed bike over her shoulders. Coughing as the exhaust fumes from the officer's motorcycle has finally cleared. She looked angry at the loss of missing them.

"Cough cough, cough cough, cough. Hey! What's the big idea! Come back here!" The girl yelled out, then run after them.

Once she was gone, the wanted poster on the bulletin was snatched up by a fishing hook. A fishing hook that was being held by a man in a basket attached to a Meowth shaped air balloon. He pulled up the wanted poster to get a better look.

"A wanted poster, how flattering," commented the red headed woman with him.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible," the blue hair man complain.

"Then you should be happy the photographer captures the real you." She said smirking at her partner.

"Exactly." He agrees with a smirk of his own.

"We'll show these buggers."

"The people of Viridian city will be sorry they ever saw this face."

"We are all sorry to see your face, stay focused. We're here to chapter rare and unusual Pokemon, don't forget. Meowth!" A talking me out commented.

"Absolutely!" "But of course!" The woman and man responded, respectively.

"And just remember, I'm the top cat." The me out stated arrogantly.

"You got it," the man states mockingly.

"Meowth!"

* * *

Night has fallen, and Officer Jenny was still driving Ash and his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Padfoot had finally calm down, much to Ash's relief.

The Pokemon Center came into view. "There it is!" Officer Jenny announced. Ash and Padfoot got a good look, and both were amazed at the size of the building they were approaching.

"Pokemon Center? It's gigantic!" "Urah, rah!" Padfoot nodded his head in agreement.

As we got closer, it appear that Officer Jenny wasn't going to stop. She had a look of determination on her face. "This is tricky, just hold on! Here we go!"

No sooner had she said that, she revved the bike up the stairs, Ash yelling a surprise and Padfoot howling and excitement again, and getting through the opening glass doors, and finally coming to a complete stop at the front desk kicking the kickstand out.

"We have a driveway, you know!" A woman with pink hair and a nurses outfit by the name of Nurse Joy said, in an annoyed fashion along with a pink egg shaped Pokemon called Chansey.

"Chansey!"

"It's a Pokemon emergency!" Officer Jenny responding immediately.

"Please help them!" Ash pleaded, showing the unconscious Pikachu, the roughed up looking Padfoot, and his capture Pokemon in a Poké Ball.

"Looks like a Pikachu, we'll do what we can." The nurse stated, and started typing away at the computer, "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon, stat."

Two more Chansey's came down from the hall with the required stretcher. Nurse Joy then put Pikachu on to it. "It'll be okay," she said reassuringly, "rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit."

"Chansey!" The two Chancey's acknowledged the order and complied.

She then turn it back to the first Chansey, "I need you to take care of the other two Pokemon please."

"Chansey," the nurse Pokemon nodded, then took the Poké Ball that contained Gyarados and gestured for Padfoot to follow her to another room. Padfoot gave Ash and encouraging smile before he left to be healed.

Ash watched him go, then look back to see Nurse Joy putting on surgical gloves. "We'll begin the treatment right away," she said to the officer.

"Um excuse me," Ash started.

"Who are you?" She looked at the kid, Officer Jenny answered. "His name is Ash, he's those Pokémon trainer."

"If there's anything I can do please just tell me!" He pleaded to the nurse.

"You could be more responsible!" The Nurse Joy sternly said come shocking Ash, "if you want to become a Pokémon trainer young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle till it's in this condition!"

"B-but you don't know what happened," Ash tried to defend himself, but Nurse Joy wasn't having any of it.

"What's past is past, now we have to heal your Pokemon."

Ash finally just took the reprimand. "Well, what can I do?" he asked quietly.

"Just leave everything to me," she answered kindly this time with a sympathetic smile.

Ash bowed his head, "Please."

"It's in your hands!" The office of solute it. "I know you'll get the Pokemon excellent care."

"You got here just in time." Nurse Joy said.

"That's my job!" She happily said, then she remembered her motorcycle, "oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

"Next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy reminded Jenny again.

Jenny laugh nervously and left. Nurse Joy turned to get started on Pikachu. "Ash you'll have to go to the waiting room, Chansey will be done with your other Pokemon momentarily." Then she left the room with Pikachu was.

Like Nurse Joy said it didn't take long for the first Chansey to be done with Ash's other Pokemon. It was 6:45 when they went in, so it was close to 7 o'clock when they came out. As they came around the corner, Padfoot spotted Ash and ran over to him.

When Ash saw Padfoot he knelt down to see all that has been done to the shiny Riolu. So far he looked a lot better, and his left paw was wrapped in white bandages, but Ash could feel Padfoot emotions of worrying about Ash, then himself. Ash smiled and patted Padfoot head sending reassuring emotions that he was fine.

He took his Poké Ball from Chansey, then watched as it went to join Nurse Joy and the other two Chansey in the critical care unit.

The clock turned 7 o'clock, and they would hear the Pidgey sound seven times. Ash looked at the emergency sign, but it was still on.

"Ar, ar." Ash looked down at Padfoot, who was pointing to the three empty phone booths. "Urah, ar urah, ar ar, rah."

"You're right bro, let's call home." And that's what they did.

At the Ketchem House the video phone rang. Delia walk over to answer it, "Hello, Ketchum residence." She answered.

"Hey mom." " Ar. Urah." Was the response on the other end.

"It's Ash and Padfoot!" She quickly picked up the phone and excitement and turned on the video part. "Hi boys, is everything alright? Where are you and Padfoot, Ash?"

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City." "Urah!" The two responded, Padfoot sitting on Ash's lap, and kept his bandaged paw from being seen, which Ash was grateful for. Both didn't want their mom worry about that.

"You're already in Viridian City?" She asked in surprise, smiling at the two. "It took your father four days to get there when he started his Pokemon training. Oh, he'll be so proud, you're the apple of his eye."

That made Ash feel a little down, 'Dad probably wouldn't have put his Pokemon in the condition like I did', "Yeah a rotten apple."

Padfoot turn to his human brother with a frown, sensing Ash's negative feelings aimed at Ash himself.

"Oh, Ash don't get discouraged, you're doing fine! Honey you're both are growing up right before my eyes. Spreading your wings and soaring like a pair of Spearrows!"

"Well, I feel more like a fallen Pidgey." boy said depressingly, this time Padfoot could not stop the bad feeling and his own stomach at the mention of Spearrow and whined in agreement with Ash.

"I won't let you both talk or feel bad about yourselves like that!" She immediately chasticed both boy and Pokemon. "Just be confident! You can both do anything you set your minds to! Do you two understand me?"

"Yes." "Rah." Ash responded in a sub dude voice while Padfoot was immediate with a nod of his head.

"And are you changing your underwear everyday, and brushing Padfoot once a day?"

"Yes," Padfoot nodded as well.

"Okay, good night my sons, I love you," she smiled reassuringly and wave to her boys.

"Me too mom." "Rah Urah."

"Now I'm off to hit the shower, so here's grandpa." She stepped away from the phone to let Old Man Ash talk to the boy and Pokemon.

"So you made it to Viridian already, that's great news to hear my boy," the smiling face of Ash's grandpa appeared on screen.

Ash nodded his head with Padfoot, "Yes sir." "Rah, rah."

"Now then, tell me what happened, and you might as well stop hiding that bandaged paw, Padfoot." The old man smirked at the shiny Pokémon.

Padfoot felt a sweat drop on the back of his head formed at being called out. "Ar ar, ar ar?" muttering silently: How did the old man know?

But did as he was told and showed his left paw.

Ash proceeded to explain how the day went after they left Pallet Town. From the Spearrow chase, to the Gyarados chase, and getting to the Pokemon Center. When he was done he waited for his grandpa's verdict.

"Hmmm, well I can honestly say... that I'm proud of both of you!" He smiled at them.

"Huh!" "Ur!" Both were shocked, they were expecting a reprimand by the old man ash, not a compliment. "You are?" "Urah?"

"Ash, Padfoot, you both are just starting out, so it's natural for a trainer to handle different situations in different ways. Padfoot could have not attacked that Gyarados like he did in panic," Padfoot head fell forward at his own blunder causing the jackal like Pokemon to whine a bit, "then again you wouldn't have caught such a Pokemon to begin with if he hadn't attacked." Padfoot then perked back up at the compliment.

"So, don't look a gifted Rapidash in the mouth. You have to take the good with the bad. As you're just finding out. Remember Ash, that Gyarados respects you, so you're going to have to maintain that respect until it becomes a truly loyal Pokemon to be relied on."

"Yes sir!" The boy said with his confidence being restored by his grandpa.

They talked for a while longer, and Grandpa told Ash that there are a few things he packed in Ash's backpack himself. Three bikes vouchers, special medical potion made by himself that can restore any injured Pokemon back to half of their health, just to name a couple of things.

"Alright, make sure you give some to Padfoot and some to Pikachu, I guarantee it'll do the trick, and tell Nurse Joy that it was I who made it."

"Yes sir, I will!" "Ar, ar!" Padfoot saluted to his coach.

"Alright, good night boys and love you both."

"Goodnight and we love you back." "Urah."

They hung up, Ash and Padfoot now feeling more confident. Mom and Grandpa, in their own individual ways, were proud of them and believed in them. Now they just have to believe in themselves. Both look at each other, nodded, & final silently promised that **'they'll never give up until it's over'** that's their motto.

It was 7:20 p.m., Ash decided to look through his pack for the medicine Grandpa Ash said he packed. When he found it, he noticed there was six bottles of the orange liquid itself. He opened one and gave it to Padfoot to drink.

Padfoot, knowing how foul medicine could smell, held his nose and downed half the bottle, and made a grimace look. He felt the medicine take effect, and grinned when he felt his left paw feeling a lot better. He quickly tore off the bandages and saw perfectly healthy yellow fur paw.

"Wow, it worked!" Ash was surprised, "how do you feel bro?"

"Rah, rah urah!" Padfoot barked happily: Wicked, it worked great!

Then he started doing a some back flips and on the third one, he lands a perfect handstand. He looks up at his smiling human brother, and smiles in return, then lands back on his feet and runs back to Ash.

"That's great, and look what mom packed for you." Ash mild and pulled out from the backpack orange scarf that had a character on it. The design was a black diamond shape and the character in the middle, it's stood for **'Guts.'**

 **(** **Author notes: based off the cover picture for the story** **, of Deviant Artist Haychel's Shiny Riolu with the orange scarf)**

Padfoot smiled and wagged his tail as Ash came over and tied it on. "Not bad, that looks really good on you, Bro."

Padfoot turned in a circle to show off his orange scarf his human mother made for him. It covered his blue collar completely. When Ash stood up he gasped as seeing a picture on the wall. Padfoot looked at it as well and went over for a closer look. Ash followed him to the front desk.

"Hey, wow!" "Rah, rah!" Both were amazed at the for Pokemon that were depicted on the stone drawing picture. They both, however paid more attention to the blue flying type one. That one reminded them of the mysterious flying Pokemon from before.

 **Ring, ring, ring, phone call, phone call!**

The boys heard the desks and computer ring, and went to answer it on the third ring. Ash press the button and answered. The screen said voice only.

"Uh, this is Ash, who's calling?"

"Here, I'm over here!" said an old man's voice.

The panel of the brown stone canine picture moved down, to give the young trainer and Pokemon a view of Professor Oak's... back side of his head? Padfoot and Ash briefly looked towards one another in unison.

"Ash, Padfoot, it's Professor Oak don't you two recognize me?" Ash and Padfoot looked back at the screen.

"No professor we didn't recognize the back of your head."

"Urah, ar ar," Padfoot barked at the professor: Wrong camera old man.

"Eh! Oh, wrong camera," the professor look behind and surprised and quickly switched on the right camera. "There, cough cough, I just spoke with your grandpa, and he told me that you have made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian city. Is that correct?"

Confused, Ash put his hands in his pocket when he answered, "I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here."

"Ar ar," Padfoot, standing beside Ash nodded, had his arms crossed and smirked at the old man.

"You couldn't be talking if you were..." Then it dawned on the professor what Ash was saying, "Oh, I see! I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, because that's where we are," Ash said, still confused by the old man.

Padfoot tilted his head to the side and briefly wondered how did Old Man Oak become a professor again?

"Hmm, hmm, I suppose that proves it!" Padfoot sweat drop at the eccentric old man. "The other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised you made it there so soon. I admit when you left I had my doubts you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a **million dollars** that he'd be wrong!" He said it in a hopeful manner to the boy.

Padfoot started snickering behind his paws. "Well, Professor I believe Gary owes you a lot of money," Ash said, smiling held up his first cought Pokemon's pokeball.

"Oh ho! You caught a Pokemon already? Yes! What is it? Wait don't tell me, I'll look it up on the computer system from here!" The excited professor typed away.

Ash smirked when the professor started stuttering at what he was seeing. "What you see is no trick, sir. Padfoot, Pikachu, & I beat that Pokemon and caught it."

Oak had gone pale listening to Ash, then regain control of himself and look at the boy and riolu. Both standing side by side with proud smiles on their faces. ' _I guess to capture a Gyarados on their first day would make any new trainer happy._ '

"Cough cough, well congratulations are in order. Well done my boy!" Said the elder, "you too Padfoot!"

"Thank You Professor Oak!" "Urah, ur!" Padfoot happily barked and jumped to his brothers shoulder.

"Now on to the next piece of business," Ash and Padfoot now looked at the serious-looking professor. "Ash, what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. I talked to your grandpa and he suggested that you be given permission to have three extra spots for more Pokemon." Ash and Padfoot looked shocked their eyes wide open and jaws dropping at this piece of news.

"What this means is that you, Ash Ketchum, are now able to carry and raise up to 9 Pokemon on you at a time. However, you are prohibited from using all nine at one time in Pokemon battles. The full battle rule of 6 vs 6 still applies to you, you are able to train all 9 of your Pokemon though. This, as your grandpa put it, 'This will test and teach that boy of mine about Pokemon responsibilities' he says. He told me of how responsible you are whenever he has to leave town for a while. That you take care of his two Pokemon Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. They looked great and happy when he returns and how you have kept them on the training schedule your grandpa has set for them." The professor said and smiled at the blush on Ash's cheeks. "It is for that reason I'm allowing you to carry and train nine Pokemon because I trust you can do it, and your grandpa called in a few favors on me." He's muttered that last bit.

"Thanks Professor Oak, I'll do my best to be worthy of this privilege your bestowing onto me!" Ash bowed respectfully.

"Ar ar, rah ar, rah rah! Urah." Padfoot barked out, that he'll make sure Ash doesn't abuse this privilege, promised.

"I know you won't my boy, and with Padfoot with you I feel even better." The old man chuckled.

Padfoot then remembered the flying Pokemon," Urah! Ar ar, ar ar ar, urah, ar," he got Ash's attention, while pointing at the blue bird picture above the monitor.

"Oh right bro! Professor we saw another Pokemon as well. Of flying one just like that one! It flew right over the rainbow!" Ash pointed to the picture, Padfoot nodded his head.

The professor looked at the portrait then back at the duo, with a doubtful expression on his face.

"Don't talk such nonsense, you couldn't have seen this Pokemon. Trainers have spent their whole lives and have never seen it."

This caused Ash and Padfoot to look at the professor with narrowed eyes at not being believed. "It sure looked like it." "Urah." Padfoot growled in agreement.

"You must have been mistaken," then the doorbell rang from the professors in, "ah! There's my pizza! Coming!" The old man yelled, and left the camera. A moment later he returned, "it was very nice talking to you Ash and Padfoot. And good luck." He left the screen again, but was heard about how he liked anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza, then the screen went off.

"Urah? Raaahhh!" Padfoot stuck out his tongue, in disgust, at the pizza toppings the professor ordered.

"Yeah I hear you bro, I could do without the anchovies myself. I'd go with either olives or tuna in its place."

"Arf!" Padfoot barked out a 'yeah!' at his brother's suggestion, right paw raised in the air and tail wagging.

The clock sounded the time for 8 o'clock. Ash decided now was a good time to give Padfoot a good brushing. When he got out a blue brush with a black star picture on it from the backpack, Padfoot immediately jumped away from Ash.

The boy turned around and looked at his brother, at first in confusion, then smiled at seeing Patfoot's smile and his tail wagging so fast Ash thought it might it might come off. 'So you want to play first huh?' Ash grinned.

He put the brush behind his back, took a step forward. Padfoot took a step back still grinning and his feet twitching. Ash can feel the emotions rolling off Padfoot in waves, his Riolu did want to play, he wanted Ash to try and catch him!

"Padfoot, come here now," Ash tried to act serious, but the smile on his face gave him away.

Padfoot, tail still wagging, shook his head no while still grinning at his human brother. Teeth showing now. Again Ash stepped forward, Padfoot step back, Ash step to the right, Padfoot went to the left, and this continued until Padfoot felt his tail hit something solid behind him. He took a quick glance back and was backed into a corner, literally.

He looked back at Ash, and found that Ash had closed the distance between them. Brush in hand, smile plastered on his face, teeth showing, and eyes expectant.

Padfoot laughed nervously, an attempted to use his last gambit. The puppy-eye look. Mama Delia could never resist these eyes, nor could Ash... when he was younger that is. Now he's hoping Ash couldn't resist it now, but it didn't seem like his last move was working on his brother.

"Nice try Pad, but I'm not falling for that anymore." The boys said, stepping closer, still smiling.

"Ar ar, ar rah." Padfoot growled to himself, then there's plan B. He dived between Ash's legs and freedom would be... "Aaarrr!" Padfoot yelp in surprise, when he found that he couldn't get past Ash's legs. His tail have been grabbed!

"Heh, I knew you would try that, so I was well prepared this time bro," Ash said, as he had grabbed Padfoot's tail at the right time, and stopped the Riolu's escape.

Ash hauled Padfoot up by his yellow tail, and look at him upside down. Both of them smiled at each other. The game was over. Ash, still holding on to Padfoot's tail, returned to the cushion seat against the wall and his pack, then proceeded to brush Padfoot, once he had laid the shiny Riolu on his lap.

20 minutes later, Padfoot hops out of Ash's lap and shook himself. He felt great after a good brushing. He looked back at Ash and saw his trainer was kneeling behind him, he had his hands up, palm facing the Riolu.

Padfoot knew what to do, and proceeded to punch and kick at Ash's open palm. Its times like these that made the former wizard enjoy his time with Ash. Just the two of them. Well now that they were going to have more team mates, the shiny Riolu knew he would have to share Ash with everyone else.

Just as Padfoot was going for a roundhouse kick, a loud voice broke his concentration. "Now I've got you!" His kick was thrown off and he ended up doing a 360 spin, then fell on his back.

Ash look towards the entrance and there stood the red headed girl from earlier... with a destroyed by on her shoulders? Padfoot sweat drop at the site. The girl was huffing pretty loud.

"I knew I'd find you here!"

"Hey what happened to your bike?" Ash asked, pointing to the girl's bike.

"Ar ar, urah, urah?" Padfoot barked, wondering the same thing.

"What happened to my bike? You happen to my bike you little loser." Padfoot started growling at the girl, she dared call his brother a loser? "This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon."

Now both Padfoot and Ash had big sweat drops, at remembering the bike they stole... _borrowed_ from the enraged girl.

"Now I see why your Pokemon is in wahhh!" The girl wobbled because of the bike, then fell backwards onto the floor.

Ash and Padfoot ran over to the fallen girl. "Here let me help you." Ash said, reaching for the girl, who slap his hand away rather loudly. Padfoot started growling again.

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" She yelled at Ash.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. I promise, but I can't right now until," Ash started calmly then look back at the door that held Pikachu and intensive care.

"Oh I don't want any of your lame excuses kid, I just want a new bike right now!" Then the girl found her feet swept right from under her, and she landed on her backside a second time that night.

She felt pressure on her stomach. She looked and saw an angry Padfoot glaring at her. She suddenly felt very afraid of the jackal like Pokemon, when it lifted up its right paw in preparation to hit the loud mouth wench.

"Padfoot! No!" Ash quickly pulled the angry Pokemon away from the girl. Padfoot started struggling against Ash in an attempt to get at the girl. "Padfoot... calm down your... emotions are going wild... please... come on brother... just tell me... what's gotten you so..."

"Urah!" Padfoot stopped, shouted, and pointed a paw at the girl, who just got back up and was watching them, with a bit of fear in her stance. "Ar ar ar ar, rah rah, ar rah, urah, ur ar, ar ar, urah. Urah Ar!" Padfoot barked out in anger, that: This girl first off calls Ash a loser, then blame Ash for Pikachu's condition, and finally not only does she slap Ash's hand away when he tried to help, but she demands a new bike immediately. Absolutely not!

With that out of his system, Padfoot falls limp in Ash's arms, breathing hard. Ash surprisingly understood every single bark and growl that came from Padfoot, aura helped out. And he couldn't help but agree with his Pokemon brother. He began to pet Padfoot head, after setting him down on the floor.

"Look," he said in a stern voice to the girl, the left no room for argument no, "I said I'll make it up to you. I don't need you being so rude about it."

"Me being rude?" She said, shocked that the kid in front of her had the nerve to say that to her.

"Yeah, like you are now! Padfoot gets really protective of me when someone we don't know just demands things from me." He steps up to her face, she take that back. "I'll pay you for your bike in the morning. Then you can go your own way! Away from me! Right now, I have to worry about my Pikachu. My Pikachu isn't so good."

Padfoot now having calmed down jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, looking with Ash at the doors with the Red Cross.

"Is it very serious?" Ask the girl, now feeling sorry for her outburst earlier. She noticed the jackal like Pokemon glancing at her.

"I think so. And there's nothing I can do to help... until Nurse Joy bring Pikachu out." Padfoot look at Ash in the eye, been new with Ash's plan was. Ash nodded to him.

Padfoot hopped off of Ash shoulder and ran over to the green backpack, and started looking around in it.

The girl was about to ask what the pokemon was doing when it finally pulled out a small bottle of orange liquid substance, and then the medical the doors opened.

Nurse Joy came out with the three chanc pushing the stretcher that was occupied by the unconscious Pikachu. They saw Pikachu hooked up to a headband that seems to power a light bulb attached to it, checking its electricity progress.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ar, urah?" Padfoot barked, jumping to Ash shoulder.

"Your Pikachu is resting, it's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine." Nurse Joy inform them. The three Chansey left Nurse Joy to talk to the trainers.

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," said the red headed girl, relieved.

"Yes, thank you very much." Ash thanks the Nurse.

"Ur rah!"Padfoot also barked his thanks to the nurse for helping his teammate.

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it Ash." The nurse said kindly.

"Thanks, but I want to try something first." Ash took the medical potion from Padfoot outstretched paw, "Nurse Joy, this medical potion was created by my grandfather, Old Man Ash from Pallet Town."

He showed her the bottle with the orange liquid. "He said it would revive a Pokemon and restore at least half their health. He told me to tell you that Pikachu should receive this after you were done with him."

"Ash, I know who your grandfather is, but I don't. . ." She stopped when she noticed the look she was receiving not only from Ash, but from Padfoot to. She also noticed Padfoot left paw was all better as well. This made her rethink things, for about 5 seconds then she smiled at the young trainer. "OK Ash, let's give it a try."

"Thank you," "Ar ar," they both thanked the nurse.

Ash gently lifted Pikachu's head, and coaxed Pikachu into drinking the orange medicine. A few seconds later they were greeted by Pikachu opening his eyes slowly.

"Pi? Pika?" It looked and saw the smiling faces of Ash and Padfoot to its left then called out to them, "Pikapi, Pika!" he called out, Ash, Padfoot!

"Wow that stuff really works," the redhead girl looked amazed by this.

"I should have known that Old Man Ash would have done something like this," Nurse Joy said fondly, "he can be so infuriating and at the same time a lifesaver. He wanted you to wait till after I came back with your Pikachu, then give it the medicine to help speed up his recovery," she explained to the two trainers.

' _Good old grandpa, even when he's not here he's still looking out for us._ ' Ash and Padfoot smiled at each other, thinking the same thing.

Nurse Joy unhooked Pikachu from the headband and handed the electric mouse over to ash. "Just try not to do that ever again okay Ash?"

"Right. I pro..." suddenly the alarm goes off, and Padfoot hop off of Ash shoulder in surprise.

Officer Jenny's voice came over the alarm, "Your attention please, our Viridian radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thief. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

Padfoot senses had went off, he could feel the negative emotions of the theives, which means that they were close by. "Urah!" He called to Ash. "Ar ar, urah!"

"Huh? You're saying their close by?" Nurse Joy, the redhead girl, and even the recovering Pikachu looked at Ash in surprise and amazement at being able to understand the shiny pokemon. "Quick Padfoot! Use Detect! Find which direction they'll attack from!" Ash ordered.

Padfoot nodded at command, he concentrated and his eyes glowed white. He suddenly looked up. "Ar ar!" He pointed, up there!

Everyone looked to the ceiling and saw through the glass plane 2 pokeballs crash through releasing to Pokemon and side of the center. Both obviously were poison type Pokemon. One was a floating ball with a face, called a Koffing.

The other looked like a cross between a boa constrictor and a rattle snake, this one was called Ekans.

Koffing let out smokescreen, all around the room making it harder to see. Everyone was surprised by the intrusion, "Who are they?" Ash asked, in a more guarded tone than before.

"Don't be frightened, little boy," a woman's voice was heard.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," came a man's voice. The two began to speak at the smoke started to clear.

 **{Cue the music. . . Action!}**

 **Woman:** "To protect the world from devastation."

 **Man:** "To unite all peoples within our nation."

 **Woman:** "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

 **Man:** "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

 **Jessie:** "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

 **James:** "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

Suddenly a Meowth appeared. "Meowth! That's right!"

 **{Aaannnddd. . . Cut!}**

There was silence until Ash, still holding Pikachu, raised and eyebrow at them. "What are you talking about?" "Ur?" Padfoot scratched the back of his head, confused as Ash.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jesse smirked at him.

"How can I, you don't make any sense," Ash responded.

"We're here for the Pokemon," James answered.

"Well you're not getting my Pokemon!" Ash said, then narrowed his eyes at them, while Padfoot growled at them.

Jessie noticed the Pikachu in the boy's arms, but seemed to be more interested in the yellow and black jackal like Pokemon standing in front of the boy. "A Pikachu?" She scoffed at it, "we're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable pokemon," James elaborated.

"Then you're wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokemon," Nurse Joy told them.

"Well that maybe so, but I wouldn't be at all surprise if we find a few Pokemon gems amongst all the junk." Jesse sneered.

"Like that rare Pokemon there!" James pointed the rose he was holding at Padfoot.

"Meowth, I've never seen that Pokemon before. What is it?" the talking cat asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's called a Riolu," James looked at Padfoot with a greedy expression on his face. "Riolu, as a species, are normally found in the Sinnoh Region, but even there they are rare to catch. And the Riolu that I've seen in pictures are blue and black in coloring not yellow and black. So this one must be a shiny pokemon. Just think of how much money we can make selling that Pokemon!"

Padfoot was growling even more at these guys, they were seriously ticking him off. Ash felt the same as his brother did. "You're starting to bug me," Ash said annoyed.

"Isn't that cute," Jessie said mocking the young trainer.

"The boy's bugged," James goes along.

"Meowth, let's squash 'em and take that Riolu!"

Before James or Jesse could command their Pokemon to attack, Padfoot immediately used Quick Attack, on Ekans, bounced off the snake, and launching himself at Koffing. He grabbed hold of the poisonous ball, and with all of his might threw Koffing at Ekans. Both fell to the floor upon impact. Before they could get up and regain their bearings, Padfoot put a paw on both of them and released a blast of energy. Force palm!

The attack sent the two Pokemon crashing into their masters and Meowth, and out through the sliding doors, to land on the ground outside of the center. All that happened in the span of 7.6 seconds.

Nurse Joy and the girl were flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Good job bro. Now let's take this fight outside," a very confident Ash spoke, and Padfoot nodded. "Nurse Joy you might want to get the injured and sick Pokemon out of here and fast," Ash said to the nurse, then turn to the girl, "you go and help her out and call the police... I didn't get your name earlier. My name is Ash and you know this is Padfoot my Riolu, and this is Pikachu." "Urah, ar ar, ar?" Padfoot barked in agreement, yeah what is your name anyways?

"Oh, my name is Misty," the girl now known as Misty said, coming out of her shock. "Wait, you're seriously going to battle them?"

"Until Officer Jenny gets here, we have to do what we can to protect the Pokemon." He looked at them both in the eye. The two females were silent at his look. They both nodded.

"We'll start transferring the Pokemon to the center in Pewter City." Nurse Joy stated.

"Good luck Ash," Misty said, then quickly followed the nurse.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who finally got over its own surprise, and said, "Listen Pikachu, Padfoot and I are going to fight these guys off. You haven't recovered completely yet," Pikachu was about to protest that it can fight right now as well, but the look Ash fixed Pikachu with made the yellow rodent stop short. "However," Pikachu perked up at this, "when Padfoot and I get them into position I want you to let loose the strongest electric attack you've got."

Pikachu was surprised, then gave a sharp nod to Ash's acknowledging his command, as his trainer.

"You'll basically be Padfoot's backup until I tell you to attack, all right?" "Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" "Ar rah!" "Pika!"

All three left the center and found Team Rocket have finally gotten back to their feet.

"Oh, you little pest! Just wait until we catch you," Jesse growled at the shiny pokemon.

"We'll get that Pokemon, no doubt," James sneered at the trainer and his Pokemon.

"Well, if you want him, come and get him." Ash said with Pikachu standing to his left.

Padfoot, in front of Ash, in a fighting posture, "Ar ar, rah!" made a, _Bring it on_ , gesture with his paw.

"Go Ekans! Used Wrap Attack!" The snake charged at the Riolu.

"Dodge Padfoot," Ash said, grinning as Padfoot performed a cart wheel to the right dodging the attack.

"Koffing, Poison Gas!" "Padfoot, use Quick Attack." Like before Koffing was stopped by a quick attack, but this time Padfoot held onto the poison Pokemon. "Now, Thunder Punch!" "Ar ar, Urah! Urah!" Padfoot acknowledged the order and struck Koffing in the face with the electric attack.

Padfoot landed on his feet while Koffing became paralyzed.

"Ah! Koffing no!" James hollered in surprise at his Pokemon being paralyzed.

"Okay! Padfoot, fall back." Padfoot performed a backflip in the air and landed on Pikachu's right and in front of Ash. "Pikachu are you ready?"

"Pikachu!" It gave the OK. "Alright, Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"Pikaaachuuuu!" Pikachu unleashed its attack, and the two poison types and their masters were zapped as well. All four twitching afterwards with smoke coming off of them.

"Hey not bad buddy!" "Rah ar, rah urah!" Ash and Padfoot smiled and complimented their team mate, who blushed at the attention he was getting.

With most of Team Rocket paralyzed by the effects of Pikachu's attack, Meowth decides to take matters into his own paws. "Do I have to do everything, dat mouse is cat food and that doggy will be _begging_ for mercy, meowth! Just wait Riolu and Pikachu, you're both mine," he said arrogantly.

"Pika pika, pikaa," Pikachu said Ash. Padfoot tilted his head at what Pikachu just said.

"Pika pika?" Ash mimic back questioning.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head yes.

"Pika... Pika power?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped, yes that's right!

"So you want more power huh?" Ash then grins at this. "Okay then, Padfoot hit Pikachu with a Thunder Punch, full power!" "Ar ar!" Padfoot saluted, yes sir!

Team Rocket looked on confused, as Padfoot went behind Pikachu, put his paw on its back, and fired a Thunder Punch.

Pikachu's body absorbed the attack and Pikachu unleashed an even stronger more powerful attack on Team Rocket. Pikachu had just learned Thunderbolt!

Koffing's gas expelled from its body while being shocked. When the electricity came in contact with the gas an explosion happened. Catching part of the Pokemon Center with it.

Officer Jenny came driving down the road and coming to a stop, to see the explosion. She had Remus with her in the side car.

"Too late, but not for the fireworks," she commented.

"Let's just hope no one was caught in it dear," Remus said, as they continued on their way to the center.

* * *

The next morning, the Pokemon Center looked a mess, with part of the building missing. Inside at a computer monitor were three people talking to the nurse Joy in Pewter City.

"Your Viridian City Pokemon were transported here safely," the Pewter City Joy said.

"Thanks Sis. Ash, Misty, Padfoot, and Pikachu are headed your way come to Pewter City. If they can get safely through the Viridian Forest," Nurse Joy said worryingly.

"Don't worry, from what I've seen those for can take pretty good care of themselves," Officer Jenny said confidently.

"Well I suppose you're right," Joy turned to Jenny.

"You shouldn't worry, Nurse Joy. After all Ash has proven he and his Riolu can handle any situation they come across." Remus said, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure Mr. Giovanni," Nurse Joy said, feeling relieved.

"So husband of mine, how did the meeting at the League go?" Jenny axed.

"Well, my darling wife, the Pokemon League has asked me and another gym leader here and Kanto, to become the Johto Regions Elite Trainers. As they have finally found a Master Champion for the Region. And both of us said yes. My fellow gym leader already has someone to take his spot, so the League chose my twin brother Romulus, to take over this city's gym."

Both women gasp at the news, "Remus K. Giovanni, does that mean that... That you are now?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Yes dear, you are now looking at a member of the New Johto Region's Elite Four!"

 **To be continued...**

 **I really did like the interaction between Ash and Padfoot, I just needed them to do something for an hour, because in the anime it only showed us that Ash sat around waiting for Pikachu, by the time Ash decided to call home, it was already 8 pm.**

 **so i hope you all enjoyed this one. if not. . . . well there's nothing I can do about that.**

 **let me know in your reviews.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Riolu** **: (M) Name** : Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 ** _Team Rocket's Pokemon:_**

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap

 **Meowth: (M)**


	4. Interlude: Giovanni

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Interlude: Giovanni**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Remus Kirkland Giovanni, just got off the phone with is wife, Viridian City Officer Jenny. He truly did love that woman. Remus didn't think he would ever find another woman that would steal his heart like his first wife. He didn't think he would marry again after the betrayal of his first wife, the mother of his two sons.

As he was driving he couldn't help but reflect back on some of his life. He really do have a messed up family. Though messed up probably wouldn't involve his sons, more like how messed up the Giovanni family was he was born into.

His mother was leader of an evil criminal organization known as Team Rocket. The Rockets called her Madame Boss. Remus and his twin brother Romulus were being groomed to one day take over Team Rocket, and one of the twins was to become its leader. Remus didn't want anything to do with Team Rocket.

The moment Remus's Pokemon journey began he set out immediately with his starter Pokemon a Charmander. He and Charmander traveled to all the different regions, to learn and master the art of Pokemon battles. When he returned 8 years later, he ended up battling his twin brother, Romulus Alexander Giovanni, for the right to lead Team Rocket.

Remus defeated his brother, then later challenged his mother Madame Boss of Team Rocket to a full on battle. He defeated her as well with his Charizard alone. The same starter that his mother had gave him eight years prior. He told her this battle was for his freedom and he will have nothing to do with Team Rocket ever again.

A year later Remus K. Giovanni was married to a woman from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region. At the age of 20 Remus became a father, and they named their child Reggie.

Life was good for the first 8 years. Giovanni had succeeded in working for the Pokemon League in Kanto and becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader. He then challenged the other 28 gyms, and defeated each of them, earning him the reputation as the strongest gym leader in all of the Kanto region.

He also ran a business named Ground Tech. This company delves in all technology between the Kanto and Johto regions. It is partnered with Silph Corp., that is located in Saffron City in the Kanto region.

When Reggie, his first son started his journey at the age of 10 Remus began to suspect his wife wasn't being faithful to their marriage. He was proven right two years later. After catching her in the act he went and filed for divorce, but that process was delayed because they both found out that she was pregnant. So they waited 9 months to be sure who the father of this child was.

During the nine months however Remus had filed for separation. He knew this hurt Reggie but Remus could not stay with someone who wasn't committed. When the baby was born a blood test was taken. The results came back, and Remus was the father. They named their second child Paul, but Remus still filed for divorce.

His ex-wife got custody of their sons and moved back to Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region. He paid for child support until Reggie turned 17. Remus got visitation rights and visited his son's whenever he could, but he knew this long distance relationship with his youngest son Paul would have repercussions, and later he was proven right. It was starting to show early around 7 years of age.

Seven years after Paul's birth, Remus fell in love with the Viridian policewoman Officer Jenny. In a year's time he ends up marrying her. Since then he has been happy.

She is the only one he has ever told the truth about his family. Not even his first wife knew the dark secrets of his past and the connection he had to Team Rocket.

They both, Remus and Jenny, keep their eyes and ears open for Team Rocket but otherwise for public appearance sake, they act like they don't know who the current leader of Team Rocket is. Which Remus informed his wife that the new leader of Team Rocket was his brother Romulus.

They both remain quiet about this, because they knew without physical proof or evidence they can't convict Romulus A Giovanni, of being the leader of Team Rocket.

As it is, both Remus and Romulus are highly respected men, in the eyes of both the public and the Pokemon League committee. It was why the Pokemon League chose Romulus to be the new Viridian City Gym Leader.

Remus can only hope that Romulus will not antagonize Jenny or try any foolish activity while in Viridian City. They may be brothers, but that won't stop him from not only decking his twin, but also exposing him to the public as the leader of Team Rocket.

He finally made it home, only to hear his wife announcement that Pokemon thieves were in town. The moment he heard that he got back in the car and drove straight to the station. He got in the sidecar of Jenny's motorcycle, and Jenny took off towards the Pokemon Center believing the thieves will try to capture the injured Pokemon there. Also she wanted to make sure that Ash and Nurse Joy we're all right.

Once they got a quarter of the way to the Pokemon Center, they heard an explosion and came to a stop, to see that the explosion that came from the Pokemon Center. They then continued on to the center.

Once they got there they asked Nurse Joy, the girl named Misty, and the young trainer Ash Ketchum what had happened while surveying the damage. When Ash Ketchum explained how he fought the two members of Team Rocket, Remus and Jenny became stiff.

He couldn't believe it, this 10 year old boy who just started his Pokemon journey, the same as his own son Paul, had defeated two members of Team Rocket on his first day as a Trainer. He had to see for himself this boy's skills.

With his decision made up, and knowing that today will be his last day as the Viridian City Gym Leader, he walked over to Ash to present his challenge to the boy...

 **There are two Giovanni's in this story. Giovanni is the last name of the two.**

 **Remus K. Giovanni- is the Viridian Gym Leader, soon to be a member of the Johto Elite Four. His appearance is based off of the Giovanni from Pokemon Origin series, and games.**

 **Romulus A. Giovanni - is leader of Team Rocket, soon to be the Viridian Gym Leader, his appearance is from the anime.**

 **Both are twins.**

 **For those of you who thought I was talking about Remus Lupin or Sirius Black, this is to help clear that up, there are no more HP characters in this Pokemon world. In the prologue only Harry died in the Department of Mysteries and fell through the veil.**

 **I hope this interlude clears up that little misunderstanding. There will be more interludes later, if I feel the need for there to be one. Hope you enjoy this write to you soon!**


	5. Viridian Badge Challenge

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Viridian Badge Challenge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Walking through the Viridian Forest was a rather small group. This group consisted of a boy named Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet, his to Pokémon, a Riolu named Padfoot and a Pikachu, and the girl from yesterday named Misty. As they walk through the forest Ash looked down at his brother, Padfoot, and smiled at the shiny Riolu. Padfoot's forehead and left hind leg were wrapped in bandages, and was limping beside Ash.

Padfoot looked at Ash and returned the smile. Beside Padfoot was Pikachu walking on his hind legs taking in the scenery, and would occasionally look back at Padfoot, to make sure he's alright. What Ash and Padfoot had done last night was still fresh and Pikachu's mind. The fact that Padfoot was even walking, or rather limping around was still amazing in Pikachu's head. So Pikachu took it upon himself to make sure his Riolu teammate didn't stress himself out, while still recovering.

For Misty, watching Ash last night having a battle and deciding to travel with him was the best decision she made for herself. She couldn't use the bike excuse, because Ash kept his word and gave her one of his three vouches to get a free bike from the Bicycle Shop back in Viridian, but with the threat of Team Rocket out and about, it would be better to travel together then separately. At least that was her reasoning until Ash shut that down and forced her to tell the truth as to why she was trying to follow him. Once she admitted why she wanted to follow him, he said she can come with them. Much to Padfoot's disappointment, who have yet to forgive her from earlier.

Ash stopped walking, and the others stopped to see what was wrong. Ash smiled at them and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a blue and red badge case with the Poké Ball symbol all the top. He looked at it for a moment then knelt down to Padfoot and Pikachu's level to show them what was inside. When he opened the case there, gleaming in the bit of sun light, that was shining through the trees, was their very first gym badge. The Earth Badge!

Misty and Pikachu both looked at Ash and Padfoot's smile get bright on their faces. They both knew that them earning _that_ badge was most definitely not _luck_. Ash and Padfoot had proven not only to have great teamwork and coordination, but a bond that Misty, hopes to one day have with her Pokemon. For Pikachu he hopes that one day he'll be able to share that bond with his two teammates. Unknown to the electric mouse however, a bond has already formed between his two teammates and himself.

"Man! No matter how many times I look at it, I'm still having trouble believing that we won this badge!" Ash said somewhat in a daze.

"Urah rah!" Padfoot barked his agreement, nodding his head though slowly.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chimed in: You two did great!

"Thanks buddy." "Urah." Both Ash and Padfoot thank their teammate.

"Well it did happen. Hard to believe, but it _really_ did happen," Misty stated with a smile on her face, "and you two should be very proud of yourselves. Not every newbie trainer can brag about getting a gym badge on their first day as a trainer. Let alone obtaining the _Earth Badge_ from the Viridian Gym of all places."

"That's why we're having a hard time believing this even now," Ash commented. Padfoot nodded his head, "the Gym Leader of Viridian City is said to be the strongest of all 29 gyms in the Kanto Region. Not everyone that takes his challenges, earns the Earth Badge from him."

"Yeah, well remember what he told you. When people see that you have _that_ badge, trainers are definitely going to try to challenge you to see if you really are that strong. You're going to have to definitely watch your back."

Ash closes the case stands back up and start walking again, "I know that Misty. But still it's hard to imagine all this happen in one day. . . and to us, Padfoot and I."

' _What a day,_ ' Ash thought, ' _first woke up late, Padfoot helping in that area. Receiving a disobedient Pikachu, upsetting a flock of Spearrow, and a Gyarados. Battling and capturing said Pokemon. Learned Misty's name at the Pokemon Center, and battled Team Rocket there. Having our very first Gym Battle Challenge with the Viridian Gym Leader, Mr. Giovanni, and finally winning the challenge and the Earth Badge. Yeah, that's a lot to take in, let alone believe,_ ' he breathe out in thought.

As the group continued to walk, the group began to remember what happened last night, after Officer Jenny and her husband Remus came to the destroyed Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Flashback Begin**

At the ruined Pokémon Center, there was the Firemen who were still putting out the fire, and the Police Unit that was keeping all civilians away from the danger zone. At one of the ambulance vans, Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy were giving their accounts to Officer Jenny, with Remus listening in.

". . . and then the explosion happened," Ash finished explaining to Officer Jenny.

Ash and Padfoot had noticed that Remus, as that is what he was introduced as, had gone rigid when Ash said that he battled the two members of Team Rocket. He had listened very carefully and to Ash and made his decision.

"Ash," he called, getting Ash's attention. Including the others that were there, " you were able to hold off two members of Team Rocket while Nurse Joy and Misty here got all the Pokémon in the center transferred safely to the Pewter City Pokémon Center." Remus said, "for that you and your Pokémon are to be commended."

"Uh, thank You Remus," Ash said. Padfoot watched Remus with a confused look.

"However, you foolishly attacked two criminals without knowing what they could possibly do. Those two could easily have been a distraction for others of their group to show up. What then? Would you and your Riolu have tried to hold them off as well until the police arrived?"

Everyone was quiet listening to this, and was wondering if that could have been what had happened instead of what already had transpired. Ash and Padfoot both glared at Remus.

"Ash you are a 10 year old boy, who just started his Pokémon journey. A journey that could have come to a swift end. As a Pokémon trainer you do not go rushing off headlong into every battle you see and feel you need to interfere in," Giovanni said, sternly to the boy knowing that this was angering the young trainer and his two Pokémon. "Those two, instead of being 'bumbling idiots' as you called them, could have actually been high ranking official members of Team Rocket, and could have easily killed you and taken your Pokémon without a second thought. Pokémon trainers are not reckless."

"Are you saying I should have just run?" "Ar ar urah rah rah?" Padfoot growled, like a bunch of cowards?

Remus continue to look at them sternly, as both boy and Pokémon were really starting to be angered by his words. Just like he wanted them to be. "Maybe I am. At least then your Pokémon would have been safe and away from danger."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Remus, but Padfoot and I, we don't run. We're not cowards!" "Urah!" Ash and Padfoot truly glared at the man before them, "My dream is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, and Padfoot's dream is to become the strongest Pokémon in the world, a Master Pokémon. To reach our dream we can't let any obstacles stop us. Even a criminal organization like Team Rocket will not stop us from reaching our goals!" "Ar, ar!"

Those around listened to Ash and Padfoot's dreams for the future and conviction towards Remus. Everyone was inspired by the young trainers words, even Pikachu looked at both of his teammates in awe.

Remus then scoffed at them, "If that is true, then I would like to propose a challenge to you Ash Ketchum of the Pallet Town. Prove to me your conviction by not backing down."

"We'll never back down from a challenge!" "Rah rah!" Padfoot barked, That right.

"Very well. The Pokémon Center has a battle field out back which I'm pretty sure hasn't been touched. Let's take our battle there." And Remus made his way towards the battlefield, Ash and everyone else followed.

Once on the battlefield, Remus and Ash took their positions.

"Alright Ash, I will give you the terms of my challenge. You stated that you defeated Team Rocket with your Riolu and Pikachu. However, your Pikachu looks to still be recovering. So your challenge is this: Your Pokémon is to last 5 minutes in a one on one Battle with my Pokémon. If you can last 5 minutes, I will openly acknowledge that you have what it takes to become a Pokémon Master and your Riolu... Padfoot wasn't it, has what it takes to be a Master Pokémon. I'll even throw in a reward for you. That's only if you do last the 5 minutes without fainting."

"Mr Giovanni, please don't do this. He's just a beginner, there's no need for you to challenge him like this," Nurse Joy pleaded. That alone caught Ash and Misty off guard.

"Giovanni... Remus... Oh my goodness your Remus K. Giovanni!" Misty exclaimed, "The Viridian City Gym Leader!"

Ash and Padfoot stood there in shock, eyes wide open and mouth open slightly at this revelation. ' _The Viridian Gym Leader is challenging us?_ ' was the thought that went through both trainer and Pokemon.

It was publicly known that the Viridian Gym Leader would only accept challengers when they met the two requirements, first the challenger has to show proof that he/she has earned 7 badges. The last was that the challenger was to have all six Pokémon on their person, and three of the six must be fully evolved. The challenger would be allowed the use of all 6 Pokémon against the Gym Leader's 3 Pokémon, a 6 vs 3 battle, with the challenger being allowed to substitute.

Remus stood there waiting for the revelation of who he was to think in to the young trainers mind. ' _Now we'll see what you will do. Will you stay and battle like you did Team Rocket? Or will you flee like I suggested earlier?_ ' Remus thought.

Once they were over their shock ash and Padfoot looked at each other nodded then looked back at the gym leader, "Remus Giovanni! We accept your challenge!" "Ar ar, rah!" Padfoot barked, bring it on!

"Excellent!" The gym leader said with a smirk, "Jenny will you please be the referee and keep time?" No one seemed to notice the strange black crow-like Pokémon, perched on the rubble, out of sight, in the shadows. It was wearing a strange camera like device around its' neck. The red blinking light indicated that it was visually recording.

"Sure no problem," Officer Jenny walked to the center of the two, "This is an Official Pokémon Viridian Gym Challenge issued by Viridian Gym Leader, Remus Giovanni to Challenger, Pallet Town Trainer, Ash Ketchum. Both sides have agreed to the use of one Pokémon each, the time limit of the battle is 5 minutes. If the challengers' Pokémon can last 5 minutes in battle with the gym leaders Pokémon without fainting, then the Challenger wins the match, this is non-negotiable. Do both participants agree to the terms?"

"Yes." Remus and Ash both said.

"Then trainers call out your Pokémon!" Also Jenny commanded.

"Alright! Padfoot, I choose you!" Ash called out.

"Ar ar!" Padfoot barked with excitement and performed a front flip in the air and landed on his side of the field. The yellow and black, green eyed Riolu was ready for battle.

"Then I'll shall call my Pokémon. Marowak, come forth!" The gym leader called out, throwing his Poké Ball and from it came his Marowak.

Both Pokémon looked at each other critically, sizing each other up.

"Both sides are ready? Then let the battle begin!" Off the Jenny announced.

 **5:00 to 4:59**

"Marowak, use Sandstorm," Giovanni commanded, hands in his pants pockets. Marowak starts spinning his bone in the air really fast. This movement kicked up a lot of sand on the field area, like a cyclone making it difficult for anyone to see what's going on inside the battlefield.

The former wizard of Slytherin House relaxed, and waited for his brother to guide him through this. "Padfoot, close your eyes and try to sense Marowak with your aura," Ash called out. Padfoot could barely hear him over the rushing sand, but through their aura bond he was able to understand what Ash needed him to do. He closed his eyes and began focusing his aura to find Marowak's aura.

No sooner had he done that he was headbutted it by his ground type opponent. The attack sent Padfoot skating onto the ground. He got back up but was bombarded by the sandstorm.

 **4:23 to 4:22**

Marowak then had used Bonemerang Attack on his jackal like opponent. Through the sandstorm, the winds sped up the spinning bone, and it struck Padfoot in the head, precisely on his lightning bolt scar. The shiny Pokemon fell back onto the ground clutching his forehead and cried out in pain. "Aaaaarrrrr, rrrrrraaaaaahhhhh!"

"Padfoot!" Ash called out to his brother, he felt that pain through their bond. ' _We need to find some way around this sandstorm,_ ' he thought, as the bone sailed back to its owner's outstretched hand.

' _What will you do now Ash?_ ' Remus thought as he continued to watch the shiny Pokémon struggled to get back up to his feet.

' _So this is what it's like battling the strongest gym leader in all of Kanto,_ ' Ash said to himself. He looked and saw Padfoot was finally back on his feet, though shaking a bit from the shock.

 **3:45 to 3:44**

The sandstorm was finally clearing out. Once the area was finally cleared everyone saw Padfoot eyes closed, and Ash's head leaning forward. The shadow of his hat covering his eyes. This confused the audience, who remained quiet so far. The duo waited for their opponents to attack.

' _I guess they've given up,_ ' Remus thought almost sadly, "Marowak, end this match now! Bone Rush!"

"Marowak!" Marowak acknowledge the order and ran to finish off the younger Pokemon.

 **3:10 to 3:09**

Once Marowak was 5 feet from Padfoot, the shiny Pokemon and Ash, open their eyes. Padfoot eyes were glowing white, "Use Detect!" Ash shouted.

Marowak swung his bone in a decapitating motion, only for Padfoot to avoid it by dropping down in a split. That shocked everyone, that Marowak's Bone Rush was dodged at the last minute, but the two competitors. "Force Palm!" Ask called out immediately.

Padfoot put his right paw on Marowak's stomach and released a blast of energy that sent Marowak skidding back a few feet.

That didn't stop Marowak however,"Bone Rush, again," Remus ordered.

Marowak was once again in front of Padfoot and swung his bone weapon at the retreating Pokemon.

Padfoot had jumped into the air to avoid the second Bone Rush, but he wasn't fast enough. His left hind leg was struck by Marowak's bone. He came crashing down to the ground, Marowak spun in a 360 degree circle, and once again swung his bone at the downed Riolu, like a golfer. Sending his jackal opponent rolling back a good ten feet towards his trainer. Padfoot rolled out into doing three back hand-springs, one back flipped, and landed back on his feet in front of Ash.

Nurse Joy, Misty, and Pikachu all cried out at first in worry, surprise, then in relief.

"Quick Attack! Go!" Padfoot immediately took off in a straight line, and hit a surprised Marowak. The attack made Marowak slide a few feet back. Once Marowak regained his balance, Padfoot reappeared right in front of him, both paws on Marowak's stomach. "Force Palm! Full power! Now!" Ash called out.

This time a much large blast of energy exited both paws of Padfoot, sending Marowak skidding on the ground halfway back to the gym leader.

 **1:00 to 0:59**

Marowak quickly got back to his feet and awaited for his master's instructions, other than that didn't appear to have taken much damage. Much to both Padfoot and Ash's annoyance. "You fought well Ash, you too, Padfoot," Remus had said, "but I'm afraid 5 minutes all I have time for you, and your time is up." Everybody in attendance tensed at the cold voice Remus Giovanni had just used. They all knew now that he was going to end this battle.

Padfoot and Ash waited.

"Marowak. Use Bonemerang, now!" Marowak, then threw his now spinning bone across the field towards its target.

Again, with perfect timing, Ash and Padfoot demonstrated their teamwork. "Now Padfoot, grab that bone and use Copycat!" This not only got the attention of everyone else, especially Remus'.

Padfoot waited, then reach out and grab hold of the bone. Once the bone within his grasp his body glowed green, and in his vision he saw how Marowak threw the bone and its entire process was replayed for the shiny Pokemon to observe, analyze and copy. Once he was done he performed a perfect copy of Bonemerang on Marowak.

 **0:20 to 0:19**

Marowak surprised by his own technique being copied and his own weapon being hurled at him, that he did not catch his bone in time to stop the attack and was struck in the stomach. The bone fell to the ground and Marowak fell to one knee. He wasn't the only one, once copycat was done Padfoot fell to his right knee clutching his left hind leg in pain from the earlier attack. The adrenaline rush had worn off and Padfoot at the moment was in pain.

Remus and Marowak saw this as their chance to finish the battle. "Finish this now, Bone Club!" Remus commanded.

Marowak, grabbed his bone from the ground, ran forward to finally end this match, when his muscles began spasm, and he went completely still. Everyone wondered what had happen, except for Remus and Ash. Remus had a frown on his face, whereas Ash had a relief look on his.

Marowak was paralyzed!

 **0:01 to 0:00**

"That's it, time is up!" Officer Jenny announced. "Since the challengers Pokémon survived 5 minutes with the gym leaders Pokémon and hasn't fainted, then by the terms of the challenge that was set before the battle that means. . . That I officially declare the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town the winner of the Viridian Gym challenge!"

Ash and Padfoot both were in shock, they won. They actually won their very first gym challenge. Without saying any words they look to each other, and Ash ran to his brother and scoop him up into a big hug. Padfoot return the hug with equal ferocity. Words were not exchanged. They didn't need to say anything to each other. As they both were sending and receiving each others' emotions, via their aura bond.

Misty and Pikachu were both amazed at what just happened. Misty was amazed that Ash actually survived 5 minutes against the strongest gym leader in the Kanto region. While Pikachu was amazed at how much of a team those two really were.

"You did a great job Marowak, as usual. I thank you for your time," Remus said to his Ground type Pokémon. "Marowak," Marowak nodded his head and smiled to his master before he was returned to his Poké Ball.

A little while later both gym leader and Challenger met in the middle of the field.

"Well Ash, you beat my challenge. Therefore I am obligated to fulfill my end of the agreement. I, Remus K. Giovanni, hereby acknowledge you Ash Ketchum have what it takes to be a great Pokémon Master someday, as well as Padfoot becoming a Master Pokémon.

"And as proof that you have succeeded in beating my challenge here in Viridian City," Remus reaches into his coat pocket and brings out a green leaf shaped badge, "I hereby present you with the Earth Badge of the Viridian City Gym. You truly have earned it."

Ash was floored by this, he didn't expect to get a badge out of the deal. He reached out and took the badge from Remus's hand. "Thank you very much," Ash think the gym leader.

He smiled at Padfoot and they both, along with their electric teammate, did something that they would do from now on. "Yes! Alright! We've just won... Earth Badge!" Padfoot howled. "Pikachu!" Ash posed showing off his first claimed badge, Padfoot threw a fist into the air the same arm as Ash was holding the badge in, and Pikachu jumping up in victory.

"Here you go Ash," Officer Jenny handed over a square handheld case to keep his badges in.

"Thanks Officer Jenny," Ash thanked the officer. It was then that the black flying type Pokemon mad its' appearance known. It landed on Remus's outstretched arm. "Did you get everything Murkrow?" Remus asked.

"Murkrow," the now identified Pokemon nodded.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Asked Ash and Misty, at the same time.

"This kids is a Murkrow, from the Johto Region," Jenny answered. "It's been recording your battle since the beginning."

"This is to show the Pokémon League proof that you have rightfully earned the Earth Badge form the Viridian Gym," Remus finished. he then took a disc out f the camera, and gave it over to his wife, Officer Jenny, who then deposited in a beige sealed envelope, "we'll mail it off in the morning."

"Now Ash I feel that I need to let you know something," Remus had got the young trainer attention, along with Misty's as well. "Now that you have the Earth Badge, you will have to be very careful. When other trainers learn that you possess the badge of this city they will come to challenge you to a battle to see if you actually did earn the badge or if you stole it. And it's not just the badge, are you aware of your grandfather's reputation here in Kanto?" Ash and Padfoot both nodded at the question.

"Well then, let me be the first tell you that when people learn of your name and your relation to your grandfather they will try to battle you, and you having the Earth Badge as well will make you even more desirable target for other trainers to battle. So I suggest you be very careful with who you let see that badge, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Giovanni," the young trainer said smiling at the man, "I'll be extra careful not to go boasting about earning a bad here. I promise! If anything I'll be letting others know that I only earned the badge because I passed your challenge."

"Yes it's probably better that way," the man agreed with the boy. "Well it looks as though the two you won't be able to spend the night at the Pokemon Center. So why don't you and misty stay with me and Jenny at our place tonight? I know you would probably want to get out bright and early."

"That would be great Mr. Giovanni thank you."

"You won't be going anywhere in the morning until you pay me back for my bike," Misty immediately stated to ash trying to remind him of her destroyed bike from earlier.

"I didn't forget about your bike Misty, you might want to check your pockets though," the boy stated looking at the girl with a bored expression.

Misty checked her pockets, and found in her right pocket a voucher for a free bike! She looked at Ash in surprise. "What, did you think I had forgot? I slip that voucher in your pocket when we were heading back here earlier," Ash looked at her with a lazy smile. Padfoot smirking at the flabbergasted girl, "it's not morning right now, seeing as it's just a bit after 9:15, but I did keep my promise that I would pay you back. So in the morning we will separate, I'll go my way and you go your way."

Misty honestly didn't know what do now. On one hand she was actually glad that she can actually get a new bike here in Viridian City, on the other hand she felt uncomfortable about just getting a bike out of this whole ordeal. This made her feel inconsiderate, she bet this boy plans on traveling for a while so she immediately tried to think of a way to possibly stick around with him since he seems to know what he's doing, at least when it comes to battling.

"W-well you're still not leaving without me. I-I mean there are those criminals, Team Rocket that are still out there. It's probably better if we leave together instead of separately," Misty said trying to sound reasonable. She mentally patted herself on the back believing this excuse would work. However, she was unfortunate that Ash didn't fall for it.

"Misty, you know what I like most about having Padfoot with me?" Misty shook her head no. "It's because no matter what, he could sense when someone is lying by the irregular fluctuating of their auras. By feeling the aura of all living beings, he can tell when someone is lying or not. You're not being completely honest, why don't you go on ahead and tell me the real reason why you're trying to stick with me.

Misty hesitated for a moment, when all of the attention was on her, then she answered, "OK! Fine, the truth of the matter is I'm on a journey to prove that I can be the world's greatest Water Pokemon Master. I want to show the world the strength and power of water types. But I never liked traveling alone," she said sadly.

Ash then smiled, "OK you can come with us, you two don't mind do you?" Ash asked his Pokemon. "Pikachupi, pika pika," Pikachu showed he didn't mind Misty coming along with them, Padfoot, on the other hand, still gave Misty suspicious looks, but shrugged his shoulders sending the emotion to Ash that he doesn't like it, but he'll go along with it.

"Very well," Remus said, "let's be on our way then." Just as Nurse Joy had finished wrapping Padfoot's forehead and left hind leg in bandages. Ash and Padfoot decided to save the medical potions for emergency purposes only.

When they made it to Mr. Giovanni's place of residence, Jenny show them to the two separate guest rooms they can sleep in. Afterwards they sat in the living room with off to Jenny and both Ash and Misty May plans on what they need to do in the morning.

Ash said that he's going to the PokeMart to buy a lot of food for the Pokemon and humans consumptions, then he'll stop by the bicycle shop to pick himself up a bike, he'll definitely need it especially since Padfoot does like to run. Misty stated that she'll go ahead and get her a bike and wait for Ash near the exit of Viridian city.

With their plans for that morning made the two young trainers and went to bed. Pikachu and Padfoot snuggled up against ash, making ash smile and contentment.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

The group was now deeper in the forest when all of a sudden,"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed! That forced the others to stop and look at her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked, on guard along with Pikachu and Padfoot, despite still recovering.

"There's something watching us over there," the redhead girl points to their left. They all look in that direction and noticed a small green and yellow bug type Pokemon watching them. It was a Caterpie!

"There's nothing to be afraid Misty, it's just a little Caterpie," Ash says dropping his guard and smiling at the little bug type Pokemon.

"Urah rah." Padfoot barked in greetings.

Misty try to move around Ash, and almost ran into Padfoot. Padfoot, instinctively, pushed Misty away from him. Accidentally, Misty fell back onto her rear end, and one of her pokeballs came loose rolling towards Caterpie.

The group fell silent when they saw the Pokeball enlarged itself while rolling, and had tapped the Caterpie. And surprise, surprise... Caterpie was caught in the Pokeball of Misty Waterflower.

"Congratulations, Misty, you caught just caught Caterpie," Ash said smiling at Misty. "Pikachu!" Pikachu, also congratulated the girl.

Padfoot remain silent. He watched Misty with a frown, feeling the fear coming off the girl, then limped his way behind Ash, and covered his ears. 3. . . 2. . . 1!

"Wwwwhhhhaaaahhhhhh?!"

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go. I hope you all enjoyed this, and the surprise of Misty's capture. LOL!**

 **Send reviews on your thoughts of how I'm doing with this story. Thanks.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Caterpie: (M)**

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap

 **Meowth: (M)**


	6. Misty Caught a Pokemon

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Misty Caught a Pokemon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 _Misty try to move around Ash, and almost ran into Padfoot. Padfoot, instinctively, pushed Misty away from him. Accidentally, Misty fell back onto her rear end, and one of her_ _Poké B_ _alls came loose rolling towards Caterpie._

 _The group fell silent when they saw the_ _Poké B_ _all enlarged itself while rolling, and had tapped the Caterpie. And surprise, surprise... Caterpie was caught in the Poke ball of Misty Waterflower._

 _"Congratulations, Misty, you caught just caught Caterpie," Ash said smiling at Misty. "Pikachu!" Pikachu, also congratulated the girl._

 _Padfoot remain silent. He watched Misty with a frown, feeling the fear coming off the girl, then limped his way behind Ash, and covered his ears. 3. . . 2. . . 1!_

 _"Wwwwhhhhaaaahhhhhh?!"_

* * *

Deep in the dark Viridian Forest, all was silent. . . until a girls wailing was heard. The cause of the girls distressed was because she accidentally caught a Caterpie. Her wailing was was soon cut off however...

 **Smack!**

"Ow!" Misty holding the back of her head, looks over and sees Padfoot, retracting his paw, and giving her a glare.

"Padfoot, was that really necessary?" Ash asked his brother, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ar ar, urah." Padfoot barked: What she's too loud.

He then folded his arms over his chest and limped away from the loud mouth female.

"Padfoot, you should be happy for Misty, she caught herself a Caterpie," the boy said.

"I don't see what's there to be happy about!" The girl shouted, "It's a bug!"

"Yeah, so?" "Rah rah?" Ash and Padfoot both looked at Misty confused.

"So? What do you mean, so? Ash, it's a bug! Bugs are creepy, and gross, and..." she stops immediately as Ash had her Poké Ball, in hand, that now housed her newly caught Caterpie, in front of her.

"Misty," Ash smiled at the girl, "inside this Poké Ball lies not only the very first Pokémon you've probably ever caught outside your preferred type, but also a Pokémon that is a true blue friend, if you ever needed one." He looks at the ball in fondness.

Misty noticed this, she also noticed Padfoot not glaring at her, but was staring at the Poké Ball in Ash's hand with the same fond look in its' eyes as his trainer had. He nodded his head at Ash's words.

"Misty," the girl looks at Ash, "you're not really scared of a Caterpie in a Poké Ball are you?"

"Bugs really get me all bugged out. Even when there in a Poké Ball." Misty yelled, then quieted down.

Padfoot sighed at the girls fear towards bugs. Pikachu just continued to look on at what's taking place.

"Hey, I know! Since you like that creepy bug so much, you keep it!" Misty marveled at her own brilliance.

"I can't, sorry."

Now that was something Misty wasn't expecting.

"Huh? What do mean you can't?" she asked.

"Never mind that, let's say hi to your new Pokémon," Ash smiles at the Poké Ball in his hand.

"Does that mean..." Misty slowly backs away from Ash.

"Hey Caterpie, come on out." Ash tossed Misty's Poké Ball and light flashed forth from within.

Once the light show was done, Caterpie materialized.

And Misty was peeking behind a tree. . . about 40 ft away from the group.

Padfoot, having watched Misty run, could only growl at her in annoyance.

Sensing his brother's feelings, Ash tried to diffuse the situation by showing Misty her Caterpie was friendly.

"There's nothing to be scared of, see watch," he knelt down to one knee and spoke, "Hey Caterpie, my names Ash, nice to meet you. These are my Pokémon; Padfoot, my brother, and Pikachu."

He gestured to Padfoot, who had limped over, and Pikachu, who stayed at the canine's side.

Caterpie nodded his head and spoke his greetings to the nice human boy. He crawled over to the injured Riolu and Pikachu, stopping in front of Padfoot's uninjured leg. He greeted the two Pokémon in his language.

"Ar ar, rah urah ar," a smiling Padfoot barked softly: Hi there, nice to meet you.

"Pika pika, cha," Pikachu as well, greeted the friendly bug type: Hello, Caterpie.

Caterpie then noticed the girl from earlier, the one that caught him... his new. . . . Trainer!?

Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Misty were caught off guard by Caterpies' sudden excitement. Caterpie took off towards his trainer.

"Ar, ar ar rah!"

"Your right bro, he sure can move." Ash translated and agreed with the injured Riolu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty screamed, as Caterpie rubbed his head up and down her leg.

"Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you," Ash said , smiling. "It's that cute?" "Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, it sure is.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" She yelled in fear. Caterpie not knowing what's wrong with his trainer moved a litter closer to try and see what the problem is.

Unfortunately, this proved to have the opposite reaction. "Please don't come any closer, ah!" She squeaked in fear.

"What you think Caterpie's really disgusting?" Ash blinked in surprise.

"Urah ur rah rah?" Padfoot narrowed his eyes at Misty and barked: What's wrong with you?

Caterpie looked down in sadness, at now knowing the he was the cause of his humans' fear.

Pikachu came over to comfort the little bug. "Pika pika," he patted it on the head: There there.

"I know," Misty all of a sudden picked up Pikachu and put him on her lap. "You be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Pikachu only likes me and Padfoot and zaps anyone else who tries to... huh?"

Pikachu seemed to be enjoying the petting Misty was giving him, until he felt a chill go down his spine. He slowly looks at Ash and Padfoot and saw their looks of disappointment and Caterpie's watery eyes. That made Pikachu feel ashamed of his current behavior.

"Pikachu, you truly aren't helping here, you know?" Ash said, looking annoyed.

"Ar, ar rah?" Padfoot growled at the electric rodent.

Misty saw this as well, and then looked back at her now depressed bug, whose eyes has been tearing up. "It's so gross, Ash put that slimy thing back in its Poké Ball. Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" She hollered.

Padfoot and Ash came over, Padfoot's arms crossed over his chest, and Ash with his hands in his pockets. Both looking bored and tired of the girls fear of bugs. "Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?" "Rah?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at them."Very funny! Carrots! Peppers! And bugs! Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah! Well I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs. What I don't like is the way your hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs." Ash countered.

"Ar ar!" Padfoot barked: That's right!

Misty turned her head away from them, with a snort.

Ash looked around for a moment, then smiled. "Hey Padfoot, doesn't this area seem familiar to you?"

The wizard turned Pokemon did a quick look around with his head, then he too smiled and looked at Ash nodding his head. "I thought so." Ash thought quickly and came up with a sneaky trick to do to Misty. "Alright then, let's go. Pikachu, get a move on it," Ash said.

" Ar ar," barked Padfoot.

Ash started walking in a particular direction, Padfoot limping slightly behind him. Pikachu jumped from Mist's lap and was at Padfoot's side once again.

"Hey where are you going?" She called out.

"There's a field not to far from here that has a nice size lake, we're heading there for camping."

"What camping?" She asked, trying to keep up and staying away from the bug, that also followed the group.

"Yeah, and there's one rule that we follow if you're coming into the camp area," he stops then turns to look Misty in the eyes, "we never abandon our Pokémon. That means, Misty, unless you want to sleep with all of the bugs out there, you will have to make peace with your Caterpie."

"Make peace!?" Misty looked horrified, "You want me to make peace with a bug!"

Ash leveled her with a stare. "If you want to be safe in the camp, then yes."

"But..."

"Misty, do you know what Caterpie will evolve into?"

". . . No, not really, but I bet its something gross!" Misty said. Ash pulled out the Pokédex, press the mute button, and showed her a picture of Caterpie.

"This is what Caterpie is right now, and then he'll evolve into," Ash pressed another button on the Pokédex and showed her the next picture, "a Metapod," Misty looked at it with disgust, but Ash continued, "then finally," Ash press the next key and showed her the final picture of Caterpie evolution, "he becomes a Butterfree."

Misty looked at the pictures, the evolution of Caterpie and Metapod was still disgusting in Misty's eyes, but when she saw Butterfree she didn't feel so grossed out. In fact she found herself actually liking the picture of Butterfree. "Well, Butterfree doesn't look too bad, I guess."

She and Ash both heard the clicking sound from Caterpie. They both look down and saw Caterpie wiggling its little arms and hopping up and down and a very happy manner.

Padfoot immediately understood what Caterpie wanted, and looked to his human brother. "Uarh ar ar rah!" Padfoot barked out, bring the picture down!

Understanding his canine partner, Ash brought the Pokédex down for Caterpie to see its final evolution. Once Caterpie saw the picture of Butterfree, it started hopping up and down even more excitingly, and running around in circles.

Being Pokémon themselves, Padfoot and Pikachu understood immediately what Caterpie was going on about. Padfoot sent the message, via aura, to Ash. Ash's eyebrows went up in surprise, and he smiled at the little bug type. "Caterpie," catching the little bugs attention, "is this your dream? To evolve into Butterfree?" Caterpie nodded. "Well Misty, this makes things a lot easier." He said smiling.

"How does this make things easier?"

"Simple. You just admitted that Butterfree seems to be a lot better looking than Caterpie does right?"

"Yes..."

"And, Caterpie just showed us that its dream is to become a Butterfree, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then this works out perfectly", Ash said standing up, "you and Caterpie can work towards that goal together. The moment you start training him, the faster you'll evolve him into a Butterfree."

"What do you mean evolve faster?" She narrowed her eyes at the boy, "You can't just make Caterpie, no matter how disgusting it is, evolve that fast."

"I'm not saying it will happen in a day, who knows it might actually happen in a weeks time. Maybe 2 weeks. All I'm saying is that, if you and Caterpie work together and train hard together, then possibly, less than a weeks time, Caterpie will evolve into a Butterfree." He said excitedly. "My grandpa said that it has been scientifically proven that bug type Pokémon evolve faster than any other Pokémon on the face of the earth. If you start befriending Caterpie, training with him, and show him that he can trust you and you trust him, then I guarantee he will evolve before you know it. He'll become a Butterfree, and you'll have yourself a bug flying type that you're not afraid of.

"Not to mention, you'll be able to throw off any opponent you come across, who believes you only train water types. Say, a trainer came to challenge you and used a grass type? You could have your bug type battle, as bug types and bug moves are super effective against grass types. That's just an example, mind you."

After saying all that, Caterpie started jumping up and down again, happy at Ash's plan to help him evolve, and help his trainer not to fear him. He looked back up at his female trainer and noticed that she was about to shout a disagreement with the boys plan. So he decided to do something to calm her down. Oh, he knows touching her will definitely, and more than likely, get him thrown into a tree. So, he decided to try a move that would definitely calm her down, one that he should have done from the beginning.

"Listen Ash, I can see you want to try to help, but..." The words died on her lips when she started sniffing the air around her. It was a sweet smell, a smell that seems to make her forget about our troubles. She looked over and noticed Ash sniffed the air and looked a bit relieved himself. "Where's that smell coming from?" Misty asked.

"Rah rah," Padfoot barked and pointed at Caterpie. The group looked and notice the pink antenna on Caterpie was glowing. "Well, well what do you know? Misty it would seem that your Caterpie knows Sweet Scent," Ash stated.

"Sweet Sent?"

"Yep. Normally, Sweet Scent keeps the opponent from being evasive during battles. However, it looks like Caterpie is using it to calm you down. Doesn't that just smell good and relaxing?"

"I. . . guess it does." She looked at Caterpie a little in awe. Caterpie's antenna stop growing, he looked to Misty for her reaction.

Misty was reluctant to do anything, seeing Caterpie looking at her. Ash decided to start things slowly this time. "Misty the first thing you do, is gently pat Caterpie on the head," he says gently.

Misty whipped her head around fast, looking at Ash.

"I mean it," Ash looked at her in the eye, "just pet him and tell him good job. Trust me it will start helping. If you start trust in him now, then he will definitely start listening to you. Then you two can start training to help him evolve. Just think of having a Butterfree, and finally not being afraid of having one on your team."

Misty steeled herself, knelt down, and with a trembling left hand, started reaching out towards Caterpie slowly. She felt a paw on her left shoulder. She looked over and saw Padfoot touching her, and looking at her with an encouraging smile.

"Ar ar, rah ar, rah," the former wizard barked.

"Padfoot would like to see you succeed Misty," Ash translated his brother's feelings for her.

Padfoot could sense Misty wanting to help Caterpie achieve its dream, but her fear was preventing her. So, he took it upon himself to aid her. He channeled some of his aura enter her body, to help reassure her that everything will be fine. Oh, he has yet to forgive her, but if she is trying to make peace with Caterpie, then the least he could do is try to help her as well. His brother certainly wanted her and Caterpie to get along.

Misty felt a feeling of reassurance coming from the Riolu beside her, and turned her attention back to Caterpie. She shakily moved her hand forward, until finally she rested it on the bugs head, and started to slowly pet him. In response, Caterpie started making a cooing sound of its own in pleasure.

Ash said softly, "We'll take it slow Misty, one step at a time." He then helped her to her feet. "The next step is walking beside Caterpie," Misty looked at him horrified, but Ash held up a hand to stop her from saying anything, "the campsite we're going to is an hour and a half walk away from here. Caterpie will walk beside you, and Padfoot will walk on your other side to help you as well." He looked to his bro, and sent him a message through their bond to help Misty out.

Padfoot nodded his head, acknowledging what Ash's plan was.

"Urah, rah rah," Padfoot barked softly to Caterpie.

Caterpie nodded, and made his antenna glow, again activating Sweet Scent. Once everyone smelled the Sweet Scent in the air, they started following Ash through the forest to the campsite. Ash was in the lead, followed by Pikachu, with Misty between Padfoot and Caterpie.

Misty look down at the bug type on her left, and noticed that he was at least three feet from her, "I... guess it understands me... better than I gave it credit for," she thought. She then turned her attention back to the front of her and followed after Ash and Pikachu.

Padfoot was slightly behind and to her right, and couldn't help but notice the girl's feelings were changing.

"Ar rah ra urah," Padfoot, as the group made their way deeper into Viridian Forest, muttered to himself: I guess I could give her a chance.

* * *

An hour and a half walk later the group found themselves at a clearing that had a large river situated off to the side. Ash and Padfoot went over to the area where they used to camp out with Old Man Ash.

"Boy this sure brings back memories, doesn't it Padfoot?"

"Urah rah," Padfoot barked in agreement: It sure does.

"I feel so nostalgic." Ash took off his backpack and began going through the various pockets to bring out the camping supplies that was stored inside.

Pikachu, Misty, and Caterpie came over to them, and watched as Ash and Padfoot pull out the materials they needed.

As Ash and Padfoot were working, Misty noticed that Caterpie wasn't using Sweet Scent anymore. She looked over at it, and saw the Caterpie looked tired. Even though walking for an hour and a half through the forest with Caterpie walking beside her, she was still fearful of him, but she was also concerned about his health.

"Caterpie. . . d-do," she asked shakily, "d-do you w-want to go b-back into your P-Poke ball for some r-rest?"

Caterpie looked up at his trainer and heard the concern in her voice at the question. Tired but happy that they were making some progress, he shook his head no, wanted to stay out just a little longer as it was still daylight.

"That was a very good bit of exercise there, Misty," Ash said, "you too Caterpie. You two keep at it and I'm sure you'll evolve soon."

"Rah, rah urah!" Padfoot barked in agreement, giving Caterpie a thumbs up.

"Hey Ash," Misty asked, "you said earlier, when I offered to give you Caterpie that you couldn't take him. Well can you tell me why you couldn't?" Misty was curious as she has never heard of a trainer, as far as she knows, turn down a Pokemon given to them freely. Pikachu and Caterpie turned to look at Ash, wondering as well.

"Well," Ash started, "when I was seven my grandpa took Padfoot and me camping in this very forest. At this very campsite. He said it was all part of my future training, if I was to become a Pokemon Trainer. During the first week, the three of us met a female Caterpie in the area. She was a curious little Caterpie," Ash said with fondness in his voice, "and came by our campsite a lot that week.

"During that week we got to know her, and Grampa let her stick around with us while we trained. She, the Caterpie, showed an interest in training with us and getting stronger too. However," Padfoot started to blush and rub the back of his head with his right paw while looking down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone knowing what his brother was about to say next, "a certain Riolu had said something to upset the female Caterpie, and she sprayed String Shot at him. Wrapping his whole head in a ball of silky threads," Ash was chuckling by then.

During Ash's story Pikachu, Caterpie, and Misty had sat around on the logs that were stationed around a makeshift campfire. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at Padfoot, who, by now, had both paws covering his face trying to hide his embarrassment, making a whining noise at that memory.

The three listeners all begin to laugh a little at the shiny Pokémon, only to make the former wizard whine even more. Once Ash was done chuckling he continued on with the story.

"She left after that. I spent almost an hour trying to get the String Shot off of Padfoot head. Grandpa said _'Think of that as punishment for saying something you shouldn't have said'_. Once we got the last of the String Shot out of his fur, Padfoot wanted to go out there and find Caterpie, and apologize to her. Once we related that to Grandpa, he said it was okay to do so. He then had called out his Alakazam to go and keep an eye on us while we searched for Caterpie.

"With grandpa's Pokémon helping out we were able to find Caterpie nestled in a tree eating the leaves from it. She noticed immediately and came down to greet us. By the time she got five feet from us, Padfoot fell to his knees, put his paws on the ground and bowed to Caterpie. He apologized for his rude comment earlier that day. Caterpie came over and just nudged his head happily. She had already forgiven him, which made him happy. With that done Alakazam teleported us back to the campsite. Grandpa just looked at us with a knowing smile, and told us now that Padfoot and Caterpie had made up we can have lunch.

"All this happened on the third day. The next 3 hours of that same day grandpa had Padfoot and Caterpie sparring with each other. After the third hour Caterpie evolved into Metapod. That was the first time I ever saw a Pokemon evolve. The next day, grandpa had them sparring again right before lunch time Metapod evolves into Butterfree. Like I said grandpa said that each Pokemon evolve at their own pace. And the female Caterpie that we knew wanted to evolve fast, so she trained hard to leave all fast.

"That and the rest of the summer had three of us Butterfree, Padfoot, and me training like crazy and bonding with each other. Towards the last week of August Butterfree had to go. According to Grandpa, it was time for free to make her way out in the world and find her a mate and have babies.

"Padfoot and I were sad that day that she had to go, but we wish her a fond farewell and a happy life. We watched her go, both of us feeling very sad, but at the same time we knew that maybe we'll see each other again someday. So it wasn't so much as a goodbye, but more of a until next time." Ash then ended his tale.

He then looked to his three listeners, and saw that Pikachu and Caterpie had teary eyes and were sniffing a bit. Misty looked touched at how the story went.

"You see Misty," Ash said, "the reason I wouldn't take your Caterpie, is because I made a promise that I wouldn't catch another like the first Caterpie friend I made. Maybe someday in the future Padfoot and I might try to catch another Caterpie, _maybe_. As of right now we don't have any plans to catch another. We miss our friend too much."

"I think I understand, Ash," said Misty, "so you really believe, that me and Caterpie will work out?" She looked over at her bug type sitting beside her feet, but not touching her.

"Yes Misty," Ash replied, "I do believe you two will make a great team. Just like Butterfree, Padfoot, and me made a great team back then."

"Urah, ar ar," Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Now it's almost lunch time, & I still need to get my other Pokémon out and get to know him just as much as you are getting to know Caterpie." Ash then stood up and started walking towards the running river, Padfoot and Pikachu following.

"Your Pokémon is a water type?" Misty asked in surprise, seeing the direction Ash was walking in.

"Yep!" As said. Then he tossed the Poke ball in the air, "Gyarados come on out!" And a bright light Gyarados materialized in the water, and roared to the sky.

Once he was done roaring, Gyarados looked around the area he was in. He saw the same girl from the previous day, looking petrified at the sight of him, and a green and yellow bug looking at him with curious, big eyes. He saw the Pikachu watching, with a wary look. He sees the little yellow and black jackal standing beside the boy who caught him, a little banged up it would seem. Finally, he turns his attention to the one that called him out of a Poke ball. Ash, that's the name the trainer called himself, and Padfoot, that's the jackals name, the sea serpent thought to himself.

He noticed the boy, Ash, continue to look at him without fear, but had a smile on his face. Ash reached up with his right hand and waited. Gyarados looked at the outstretched hand, palm facing him. He bent down, took a sniff at the hand, closed his eyes, then pressed his small nose up against the palm. *****

Misty was floored, this kid before her has a Gyarados. And Misty knew that if she was a betting girl, she would bet money that that was the same Gyarados that went chasing after Ash and his Pokemon yesterday. Misty had a terrifying fear of Gyarados, but watching Ash tame one right in front of her, definitely boggled her mind.

"Misty," She turned her attention to Ash who had just called her, "please don't tell me that you're scared of Gyarados as well?" He asked, looking at her apprehensively, and she noticed a bit of fear in his eyes at what her answer might be. She also noticed, that all three of Ash's Pokemon we're watching her as well, waiting for her to respond.

Misty glanced at her Caterpie, who started to activate Sweet Scent again. Once Misty smelled the sweet aroma in the air, she looked at Ash, put her hands together on her knees, and said in a calm but somewhat hesitant voice, "A-alright, I won't t-tell you."

As one Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu all smacked their foreheads with their right hand/paws and groaned. Gyarados looked at them, and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

* * *

After lunch, Ash suggested that he and Misty both spend time with their own Pokémon for the rest of the day. He said this will be another trust exercise, and that Misty would have to start learning to trust her Caterpie. Also he mentioned that she hasn't introduced Caterpie to her other Pokémon.

Misty went slightly further down the river, away from Gyarados, and released three water type Pokémon: Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen. She introduced all three of her Pokémon to Caterpie. To the water type trainer's amazement, her three Pokémon welcomed the bug type easily into their group. This caused Misty to really think about what she really knows about her Pokémon, and to rethink her actions earlier today.

While Misty was thinking over what she had done earlier with Caterpie, and Caterpie was talking happily to his three water type teammates, Ash was further down the river talking to the two new members of his team, Pikachu and Gyarados.

With Padfoot's help he was able to somewhat understand both his new teammates. Pikachu didn't have any aspiring dreams as of yet, and neither did Gyarados. The water serpent was really just going wherever the river led him, but after hearing that Ash wanted to be a Pokémon Master, and Padfoot wanting to be the strongest Pokemon in the world, a Master Pokemon, both Pikachu and Gyarados decided to help the two achieve their dreams.

And Pikachu's case to travel around the land and see new things, and in Gyarados' case to get stronger and face many opponents. Ash was happy with the start of this team, as was Padfoot.

Later that night, after dinner, everyone was prepared to sleep. Ash had convinced Misty to let Caterpie sweep outside of its Poké Ball. Misty still a bit fearful, was reluctant to let Caterpie sweep outside. However, she knew that if Caterpie evolve and trust her, she was going to have to make some sacrifices. She didn't like this at all, but understood enough that the sooner he evolves the sooner she will feel comfortable around her bug type. She shivers.

Everyone tried to sleep as comfortably as they could. Gyarados and Misty's water types all went down to the bottom of the river and went to sleep. Ash had put out the campfire, then got in his sleeping bag. Padfoot immediately crawled in the bag to sleep close to Ash, while Pikachu and Caterpie slept on the tree stump that was situated between Ash and Misty.

While Padfoot, Ash and Misty were sound asleep and moments, Pikachu and Caterpie continue to talk a bit more into the night quietly, until they went to sleep.

* * *

When Misty woke up, a few inches from her face was Caterpie, sleeping. The girl would have screamed, if Ash had not already had been up and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Come on Misty," Ash said quietly into her ear, "don't freak out now. You were making great progress yesterday. Remember this is _your_ Caterpie, who wants to become a Butterfree. Now take a deep breathe, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out..."

Misty did as she was told, she took a deep breath and exhaled following Ash's advice. Once she stopped her heart from pounding in her chest, she nodded her head to let Ash know she was okay. He let her go as she got up quietly, and followed him from the campsite towards the river.

A bit a ways from the river, Misty spotted Padfoot and Pikachu. The water Pokémon were not awake yet, because they were not out of the water to greet them.

"That was a little too close to Misty," Ash said once he stopped and turned to look at her, "you almost ruined all your hard work with Caterpie."

"I'm sorry Ash, but you can't expect me to immediately like him after just one day with him!" Misty whisper loudly at the boy.

Before Ash can say anything else to her, the four them heard crying noise. Four pair of eyes turned back to the campsite, and saw a horrifying sight. Caterpie was up and running as fast as it could, around the campsite, from a Flying type Pokemon that Ash identified immediately as a Pidgeotto.

"Quick Misty! Return Caterpie to his pokeball!" "Ar ar!" "Pika pika!" Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu shouted/barked.

Misty immediately recognized the danger her bug type Pokémon was in, and drew his Poké Ball from her side, "Caterpie return!" The beam of light shot from the Poké Ball, hit Caterpie, and returned him to the safety of his Poké Ball before Pidgeotto to do any more harm to him.

Once Caterpie was out of harm's way, Ash sent Pikachu to battle. "Pikachu go!" Pikachu obey and ran at the Pidgeotto. Pikachu try to tackle the Flying type, but the bird was able to climb back into the air, "Pikachu Thundershock!" Pikachu unleashed its electric attack, it struck Pidgeotto in the air slowing its movement down. "Alright, Poke ball go!"

Ask threw the Poke ball at the Flying type, it was sucked in, and was caught.

"Yes! We caught, Pidgeotto!" "Pikachu!" Ash performs his 'V' pose for victory, Padfoot howled in victory, and Pikachu copied Ash's pose.

After Ash picked up the Poké Ball and clipped it to his belt, he went over to Misty, "Is it going to be alright?"

Before Misty could answer, they were interrupted three voices intruding on their campsite.

"Hahahahaha!"a female voice was heard.

"So we meet again,"a male's voice came next.

" I... know that voice," Ash said confused, as both he and Misty turned to see the intruders.

 **{Cue the music. . . Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Oh no, not this again." "Ar ar, rah rah." Ash groaned and Padfoot slumped at seeing these clowns again.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

And finishes with three colorful explosions behind them.

 **{Aaannnddd. . . Cut!}**

Padfoot sweat dropped at the three criminals he beat the other night.

Ash looks at them dully. "Uh, we're kinda busy now so if you..."

"Quiet little boy," Jessie sneered as Meowth jumps onto hers and James' shoulders, "We're not here to listen to you, we're here to get your two Pokémon!"

"Hand over Riolu and Pikachu," James finished.

Padfoot narrowed his eyes and growled at Team Rocket, but didn't make a move to attack them due to his injuries.

Ash, glaring at them, said, "These are my Pokémon, go out and find your own."

"The only Pokémon we want are those two," Jessie stated. "We're only looking for the rarest, most valuable Pokémon in the world, kid!" James smirked. "And that shiny Riolu and special Pikachu are just the kind of Pokémon we need!" Jessie finished. Meowth looked at them both, a tick mark growing from his head, showing his anger at his two partners big mouths." Will you two stop giving up our secrets!" the cat yells while he scratches them to shut up.

Ash looked at his two Pokémon, they looked back at him. Pikachu looked to his teammates for instructions on what to do, and Padfoot looked at Ash with a dead panned expression. The emotion behind it, Ash realized, was annoyance. Ash turned back to the trio, lifted an eyebrow, and put his hands in his pockets," Are my Pokémon really that special to a bunch of crooks like you?"

Meowth jumped down and answered," Your Riolu's fighting skills and Pikachu's power impressed even me," he said as he remembered last night's fight with the Pokémon," I really got a charge out of their incredible attack the last time we met, with Riolu giving more electricity, Pikachu's power exceeded its evolutionary level, not to mention the Riolu's speed and suprise attacks were a sight to behold. Those Pokémon..."

POW! PUNCH! CRACK! Now he was attacked by Jessie and James.

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie yelled.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James growled.

"I'm in charge, cut it out," Meowth yelled, causing them to sweat drop.

Padfoot closed his eyes and rubbed his head, "Ar ar ar ar."

"I agree bro, these guys are idiots."

Team Rocket got back in gear." Make it easier on yourself little boy, and hand over that Riolu and Pikachu," Jessie ordered.

Ash then sighed after hearing their demand, "Uh... how about... not going to happen?" He said, now glaring at them.

"Then you leave us no choice," James stated, and both he and his partner threw there Poké Balls to release their Pokemon, Ekans and Koffing. "Pokémon Battle," Jessie announced. "Ekans, go!" "Koffing, go get them!"

"Yeah, and with that Riolu injured, this battle will be a breeze, Meowth!"

Padfoot growled at seeing these two again. Ash looked at the two Pokémon then at Team Rocket. "So, it's two against one this time, eh? You guys definitely like to cheat, don't ya?"

"Well as we say, ' all's fair in love, war, and Pokémon Battles," Jessie snidely says.

"I say that saying is rotten, and so are you."

"Ar ar!"

"Pika!"

James counters, "Of course we are. We're the bad guys!"

Ash looked unsure at the moment.

"Well, if their going to use two Pokémon, I don't see why we can't use two Pokemon," Misty states to Ash.

He then turns his head to Misty. "So does that mean you're battling with me?" he asked catching Misty off guard. "I mean, Padfoot can't battle, Pidgeotto is most definitely not ready right now, and Pikachu is all I have at the moment. He could use a partner, you know."

Now it was Misty's turn to look unsure as she looked at the Poké Ball in her hand. "Misty," she looked up, "if there was ever a time for you to trust your Pokémon partner, now is the time."

With his attention away from the battle James took advantage of the moment, "Koffing, Sludge Attack! Now!" Ash turned back around only to be to late to counter, and Pikachu now couldn't see.

"Pikachu!"

"Urah!"

Ash picked up Pikachu, who was struggling to get the sludge out of his eyes.

Misty gulped, then looked determined. "Alright then. Caterpie, go!" she released Caterpie form the Poké Ball, it appeared on the field, ready to battle.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at it with three sweat-drops. "Huh?" "What's that?" "It's a bug, a measly little bug," they said respectively, then laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Let's get the bug spray! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ekans and Koffing launched forward to attack. Caterpie got frightened and ducked down in fright.

Misty seeing her Pokémon about to be attacked, she tried to think of a way for it to win. 'What do I do? Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu are counting on me. Caterpie is counting on me to, huh...' she then remembered what Ash had said last night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"However, a certain Riolu had said something to upset the female Caterpie, and she sprayed String Shot at him. Wrapping his whole head in a ball of silky threads..."_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

". . . that's it!' she thought. "Okay Caterpie, String Shot, now!" she shouted.

Caterpie stopped cowering, stood up, and just as Ekans and Koffing were closing in on him, he sprayed out his silky threads at the two poison types, wrapping their heads up. Koffing fell to the ground and Ekans reared back. Caterpie immediately tackled the trapped Koffing with Tackle, who collided with Ekans, and both were sent flying into the forest past their masters.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were gobsmacked at what they just witnessed. "Huh? Beaten by a Caterpie?" James asked in disbelief.

"That really bugs me." Jessie exclaimed.

Padfoot rolled his eyes at these bad bug jokes. "Urah rah rah ar rah," he muttered to himself: And I'm getting bugged by those three.

Meowth then steps up. "Now watch a real Pokémon in action," he shows off his sharp claws.

Misty boldly steps up behind Caterpie, back straight, hands on her hips, and glared at Meowth.

"I've seen a _real_ Pokémon in action two nights ago, and it certainly wasn't you. Caterpie shut this kitty cat up, if you please," she asked kindly, while smirking confidently.

Caterpie was all to happy to comply. He used String Shot and wrapped Meowth's whole body.

Jessie and James growled. "You think you've won!" "Well we're just getting started!" Jessie and James stated respectively.

"I think we've delayed them long enough," Ash announced out loud. Everyone turned towards him. "Gyarados! Come out, now!"

The river behind him exploded, and out of it came a mighty roar of the terrifying sea serpent. It glared at Team Rocket.

"I think it's time we... " Jessie tried to say.

"Oh! You ready to leave? Here let Gyarados help you on your way," Ash said with a smile.

Padfoot had a wicked smile on his face, and was cackling at what was about to happen.

"No, no, no, no, we're good... we'll see... ourselves out." James shakingly said. Both him and Jessie backing away, with them holding Meowth.

"Oh, no, no, no... I insist. Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"

Team Rocket screamed, "Dragon Rage!?"

Gyarados let loose yellow and purple flames of energy at Team Rocket. The attack hit and Team Rocket was sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off." **Ding**.

All was quiet.

"We won?" Misty turned to look at Ash. Ash smiled at Misty.

"Yep! You and Caterpie won your first battle together Misty," Ash said, with Misty's Pokemon standing with Ash and his Pokémon. Pikachu was able to see again.

"We did," she turned to Caterpie and knelt down. "Caterpie you were great out there," then she reached out and patted him on his head, "and thank you, for trusting me," she said softly.

Caterpie cooed at his trainer, then he lifted his head straight up, after Misty took her hand away from him, and sprayed himself with string shot. "Ah! What's Caterpie doing?"

"Misty," Ash said in awe, "Caterpie's evolving!"

Misty looked on in shock. Once it was done, in Caterpie's place stood Metapod. Ash took out his pokedex.

 **Ping. Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. it has encased it body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any praviously discovered Pokemon of this variety.. ping.**

"Wow, you really are special Caterpie... I mean Metapod," Ash complemented the new evolved bug type, "congratulations!"

Soon Metapod was greeted and congratulated by both Ash and Misty's Pokémon. Padfoot could sense its appreciation and gratitude coming from Metapod being aimed at Misty. He then looked to Misty and felt her appreciation for Metapod. He nodded and believed that Metapod will become a Butterfree and no time at all.

Later, Ash and Misty packed up the camp, and return most of their Pokémon to their Poké Balls, except for Pikachu Padfoot and Metapod at Ash insistence.

"Why are we leaving Ash?"

"Well cause Team Rocket now knows where this campsite is, it's no longer safe for us," as he put the last of the camping gear in his backpack. Then swung his backpack onto his back. "We have to go, the more we move the less chance Team Rocket will have a spot in the us. However, let's take our bikes this time."

Misty smiled at that idea. They both have bought bicycles that could be stored in their backpacks or bags.

Once the bikes were out and ready, Misty slowly put Metapod in the basket that was in front of her, Ash put Padfoot, must to the injured canines embarrassment, in the front basket of his bike. Pikachu situated himself on Ash's shoulder.

With that said the two humans and 3 Pokemon made their way out of the campsite and into Viridian Forest.

 **To be continued...**

 ***Can anyone guess were that scene came from?**

 **Well there you go everybody, the next chapter, hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Metapod: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, String Shot, Tackle

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap

 **Meowth: (M)**


	7. Author's notes: Questions

**I know a lot of you have questions about when Padfoot will evolve. I already have a time, event, and region in which he will evolve into Lucario. However, I am liable to change my mind later on. It may even happen while they're still traveling the Kanto region, you never know. When I get far enough in the story, I'm a put a poll up for all you readers to vote on.**

 **However right now I have a question for everyone concerning Harry's love life. It will take place during the Sinnoh Arc. I already have the Pokemon in mind for Harry's love interest, it is a female Chimchar. Now my question really is this:**

 **Should I make it Ash's Chimchar, or should I make it the Chimchar from Professor Rowan's lab? And if it is from Professor Rowan's lab, would you like that Chimchar to be Dawn's second partner after Piplup, or Brock's Pokemon to raise.**

 **Please leave your suggestions in the reviews so I can read them, and why do you think I should choose: A. Ash's Chimchar or B. Professor Rowan's Chimchar.**

 **I will be taking suggestions up until Padfoot meet the last starter Pokemon of Kanto.**

 **I chose Chimchar because no one, not to my knowledge, has ever tried to give Ash's Chimchar any love interest. I even look for one that might as shown Ash's Chimchar and former Pokemon Ambipom showing a little love you but there was none. So I'm trying this out.**

 **Thank you for your time, and thank all of you for the reviews and the opinions of you liking this story so far.**


	8. Pokephobia & Challenge of the Samurai

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Pokephobia &**

 **Challenge of the Samurai**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

It was in the afternoon when Ash called for a stop at another lake front in the Viridian Forest. They have been riding their bikes the whole way, following Ash's lead since he knew where to go. They took their Pokémon, Padfoot and Metapod, out of the front baskets, put their bikes back into their bags, and released their other Pokémon at the lake.

"Gyarados and Pidgeotto, come on out!" Gyarados appeared in the water roaring, while Pidgeotto appeared in front of the lake, still looking frazzled by Pikachu's earlier attack.

"Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen time for a break!" Her water types appeared in the water beside Gyarados, not at all uncomfortable around the large water serpent.

"Alright everyone," Ash got their attention, "we'll be in this area for about 2 hours, then we'll hit the road again. So, everyone gets to eat and relax for now. Okay?"

All of the Pokemon responded, in their own way, to Ash. He then used Paralyze Heal on Pidgeotto, to get rid of the paralysis. He then removed Padfoot's bandages. His head and leg healed up nicely, but Ash was going to play it safe. So, he told Padfoot no training for him, for the rest of the day. Padfoot was happy to get rid of the bandages, but sulked at the no training order.

The water types we're taking it easy in the lake. While Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Metapod started a conversation between the three of them. Poor Padfoot, unfortunately, had to stay near his human brother, as Ash and Misty sat on the rocks, side by side, watching the others as they were preparing the food for lunch.

Ash attention was on fixing the food, however, "I can feel your feelings at wanting to train Padfoot," the canine looked to his human brother wide-eyed, "but you know the rules, no training while you're still recovering."

"A-ar ar, r-rah rah, a-ar urah," Padfoot barked nervously: I-I wasn't w-wanting to t-train Ash.

Trying to cover up his thoughts quickly.

Ash stopped for a moment, look at Padfoot, and raised his right eyebrow. A clear gesture to Padfoot saying, 'I don't believe you'.

"Urah!" Padfoot barked: Honest!

He had his right paw in the air and his left paw over his chest. He grinned and wagged his tail nervously at his brother, who only grin back at the obvious lie. Ash then went back to fixing his and Misty's lunch.

Misty was done with the Pokemon food and called out to them. "Lunch is ready everybody, come and get it!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and come over to eat.

Once everyone was settled, after eating Ash looked at Misty face a few moments, then came to a decision. Padfoot watched, feeling what Ash was about to do may help the girl out, in the long run. However, he felt that his brother Ash wanted something else out of this.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You remember telling me, while we were riding today, why you are scared of Gyarados and bug types right?"

All the Pokémon present stopped what they were doing, turn to the humans and listen then.

Misty nodded her head, "Yeah? What about it?"

Ash breathes out then speaks, "You said that everyone has something they are afraid of," Misty looked at as wondering where he was going with this, "well... let me tell you what I was afraid of, years ago."

Misty noticed that Ash looked a bit uncomfortable about what was going to be said. "Look, Ash," she reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder, "you don't have to tell me this to help me feel comfortable around Meta..."

"It's not about you and Metapod, Misty," he interrupts as gently as he could, "it's about me being a friend to you." Misty was at a loss for words. "It's not fair for me to know your fears and you don't know mine."

Misty slowly retracts her arm, "Okay," she says slowly her full attention on Ash. As well as all their Pokemon.

Ash takes a deep breath, then begins. "Between the ages of 3 & 5 years old, I was scared of..." he looked at Misty and all the Pokemon there, except for Padfoot, took another deep breath, "... of Pokémon." He said quietly, but was still heard by all those present.

"Of Pokémon? You mean like electric types?" the boy shook his head no, "Bug types?" again no, "Flying types?" again no then he sighed.

"Of all Pokémon. In general."

There was silence. Complete, utter silence. That was not what everyone present was expected. The same boy before, who seemed to have no fear of the bug types around in the forest. The same boy who took on an angry Gyarados. The same boy who was teaching Misty to not be afraid of her only bug type Pokémon, was afraid of Pokémon when he was little?

This train of thought went through Misty and all of the Pokémon minds, except for Padfoot, who had put a paw on Ash's leg, and smiled encouragingly at his brother. Sending reassuring or wave through their bond. Letting Ash know that he was still here for him.

"Is there... was there a reason?" All the Pokémon were paying attention to the boy.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but mom and Grandpa had said that it happened when I went out into the forest, after my third birthday. I really don't remember it, but what I do recall was being scared all of a sudden. It was dark in the woods, and there are many eyes watching me in there. Eyes that belong to the forest Pokémon."

Ash had captured everyone's attention. Some stop eating their food, Gyarados rested of his head on the ground to hear better.

"I ran out, and into the arms of my mom. She calmed me down and took me back home. Grandpa was waiting at the front door, along with his Pokémon. When I saw them, I screamed, cried, and hid behind my mom in fear."

Misty and the Pokémon's mouths, those that had one, fell open in shock.

"Grandpa seem to know, almost immediately, what was wrong with me. So, he sadly called back his Pokémon to their Poke balls, and I stopped screaming and hollering. Ever since then, until my sixth birthday, I had what grandpa said, was called Poképhobia.

Misty was clearly in shock because she gasped out loud at the word. "Really? You! You had Poképhobia?"

Misty have heard of those kind of people before. They generally have an **absolute** fear of anything, remotely, to do with Pokémon. They have also isolated themselves on a cluster of islands, a thousand miles south from the mainlands of Kanto and another region. Islands that had **no** Pokémon inhabiting them. She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't think of her life without her water Pokémon, and Metapod, who she was becoming more used to thanks to Ash.

"Yeah, hard to imagine, huh?" He shrugged his shoulders almost nonchalantly.

"Well, you said you were afraid until after you turn 6. That means you got over it. What happened to make you stop being afraid of Pokémon?"

Everyone waited for his answer, holding their breath.

"Padfoot." He put his right hand on the Riolu's head.

Misty and everybody turned to the shiny Pokémon in confusion. "Padfoot?" Was the thought of everyone in attendance.

Ash smiled. "Yep. When I was six, one early morning I felt pain. I wasn't the one in pain, but it sure felt like it. It definitely got me out of bed and out of the house. The sun was barely seen, coming over the horizon, but that didn't matter, because through that pain I was feeling, I heard a voice call out to me."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats by then.

"It cried out: _help me... is someone there... please... help me... someone... anyone... help... me._ It got quiet afterwards but I believed it came from the woods. So I went running towards them, but stopped at what I saw coming from the woods."

"Why?" Misty asked.

Each of the Pokémon made their own sounds as well, even Gyarados: _Yeah why?_

"What did you see?" she asked.

Ash had a faraway look in his eyes as his hand began to stroke Padfoot head, making the green eyed, yellow and black jackal leaned against his side.

"I saw a, beaten... battered... bleeding, yellow and black Pokémon. Walking out of the forest slowly, holding his left arm in pain. Then it fell forward, and despite the fact that I was scared of Pokémon, I ran to the fallen Pokémon to see if it was alright," he swallowed before continuing, "he wouldn't move when I shook him. So, I managed to get him on my back and run home as fast as I could with him.

"Mom and Grandpa were frantic with worry when I shouted for them, as I ran into the house. Grandpa took Padfoot, ran to the guest room, and mom checked me over to be sure that I was alright. I told her the blood on me wasn't mine, but really I wanted to know if that strange Pokémon I found was alright. All the fear I had for Pokémon wasn't present at the time or came to mind, because that wasn't important to me. What was important to me, was if the Pokémon I brought home with me would make it," said Ash, and he then took a break to drink some water from his cup.

He had Misty and the Pokémon captivated by his telling of his fear, and how he and Padfoot met. Done his water he continued his tale.

"It was night time by the time Grandpa and Mom had gotten done with him. Grandpa said that it was a lucky break I got to him in time otherwise he would have died."

Misty and the other gasped, and looked at the Riolu in question. Padfoot ignored them, having his eyes closed enjoying Ash stroking his fur.

"That night my Mom and Grandpa sat me down on the couch and told me how proud they were of me for rescuing and bringing the injured Pokémon back home with me, and that I wasn't afraid. I told them, how can I be afraid of that Pokémon, when it was calling for help?

"That confused my Mom as to what I was talking about, but Grandpa seem to understand and told me that the Pokémon that I had rescued was called a Riolu. And that when one is in real danger, it will send out its aura to signal its allies. What Padfoot had done that day was call out to me, his ally for help. Once I learned that, I actually felt happy. A Pokémon was asking _me_ for help.

"The next four days I would quietly sneak into the guest room, and place my hand on Padfoot's head, and gently pat him while he slept. There was a Pokémon in my house, and I really wanted to get over my fear of Pokémon then. The first step was actually touching one without running away, and that's what I did. That was me trying to get over my fear of Pokémon during those four days Padfoot was recuperating.

"On the fifth day when I came into the room, Padfoot was fully awake and sitting up on the bed. He looked at me, and I felt extremely happy. I wondered why though. Why was I feeling so happy? I mean I knew I was happy already, but something else made me feel extremely happy. That is until Padfoot barked once at me, I saw him smiling and wagging his tail, at me.

"He then tried to move off of the bed, but I quickly ran over and stopped him from getting off. Mom had just stepped into the room, to check up on Padfoot, and gasp at the sight of us together. She broke out in tears, and said that I was finally getting over my fear, that I was holding a Pokemon right before her eyes, and that she was so happy and proud of me." Ash stopped for a moment to catch his breath again, all the while still petting Padfoot head.

"Grandpa later told me that the extreme happiness I felt that day was probably a mix of both Padfoot and my feelings. Padfoot was happy to see me obviously, and I was happy to see he was okay. Grandpa believe that it is possible that our auras, both Padfoot and mine, were becoming in sync with each other.

"From that day forward, Padfoot and I became great friends. It was because of Padfoot coming into my life that I was able to overcome my own fear of Pokémon. From that day, I begin to love Pokémon, like every other kid in Pallet Town. And one day I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, with Padfoot as my first Pokémon partner." He finished.

Ash looked up and both him and Padfoot were surprised by the looks of admiration and respect they were getting from everyone present.

Misty, Metapod, Goldeen, and Pikachu all had tears in their eyes. Gyarados and Pidgeotto had looks of respect in their eyes, for the boy and Riolu. Staryu and Starmie's gems were glowing, showing their admiration for the duo.

"Gosh Ash," Misty wiping away her tears, "that was amazing. You and Padfoot..." she was at a loss for words.

"I just thought you should know, you all should know. We're friends, and friends help each other out."

"Ar ar," Padfoot nodded: That's right.

Padfoot then walked over to Misty, looked her in the eye, then offered her his right paw with a smile, "Ar ar, ar ar, rah."

Misty looked confused.

"Padfoot says, he forgives you for what you said and did back at the Pokemon Center," Ash translated for her.

Misty realized what they meant and had the decency to blush. She gently grabbed the Riolu's paw with her hands and said, "I really am sorry for how I treated your trainer Padfoot, and thank you for forgiving me and giving me a chance."

Padfoot nodded.

Ash smiled when Misty turn to him, "You don't have to apologize to me. I forgave you the same night. So, I'm good." He closes his eyes and smiles teeth showing. Misty smiled in return.

45 minutes later find the two trainers walking through the forest. Ash walking with Padfoot and Pikachu on his left, and Misty walking on his right talking softly to her Metapod she was carrying. While Metapod continued to use Sweet Scent every so often to keep his trainer happy, and he was learning so much about her, and that made him happy.

They both had ash and Padfoot to thank for that.

* * *

It was it was about an hour and a half later of walking, when Misty screens.

Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu turned to see the girl hanging from a branch of a nearby tree. Metapod was somehow sticking to her red bag.

"What's wrong now?" Ash called out with an exasperated voice.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!" she points in the direction she thinks she saw the bug.

Ash and his two Pokemon side. "Maybe it's a... Cowterpie!" his attempt at humor, fell short.

Like, Padfoot and Pikachu sliding, face first, on the ground, and Misty and Metapod falling to the ground. Misty still holding on to the broken branch. Yeah that bad.

"Urah ar, rah rah," Padfoot, with an annoyed look on his face, barked: Ash that's not funny.

 _'A great partner, and the best brother any Pokémon could ask for he may be, but a comedian... he's abysmal. If he were to be graded back at Hogwarts, he would have a T for Troll_ , the canine thought.

Ash having felt his brothers emotion, chuckle nervously and scratched the back of his head, as Padfoot annoyance was aimed at Ash.

"That's not funny!" Misty yelled after getting up, holding Metapod, "You know I can't stand bugs, besides my Metapod, & I saw one right over there!" pointing to her left.

A tan colored bug type crawled over into view. It was a Weedle. Misty quickly hides behind Ash.

Ash excitedly says, "A Weedle!" And takes out his Pokédex to scan it.

 **Ping. Weedle. The Stinger on this Pokemon head guarantees that any attacker gets the point where it hurts.**

Ash looks at the bug and poison type. "A stinger huh? Now there's a nice little challenge," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I really hope you're not planning to catch that bug Pokémon Ash," Misty asked nervously.

He looked back at her, "Well you can't expect me to be in a forest full of bug type Pokémon and not catch any, now can you? This is training Misty, and I think I will catch that Weedle." He reaches for a Poké ball then stops, "Oh right, almost forgot, Grandpa says you have to weaken a Pokémon first before you try to catch it."

He looks at his two Pokémon present. Padfoot looked ready to go, but Ash raised an eyebrow at him, and through their bond reminded him that he is still **not allowed** to train or battle today. He hated to burst his Pokémon's bubble like that, but Padfoot has this really nasty habit of sometimes having a complete _disregard for the rules_ you set up, and you have to seriously stay on him before he gets any ideas in his furry yellow head.

Like when he was suppose to be healing when they first met, and he tried to sneak out of the window of the guest room. He was caught, of course, by mom, and she gave him a good scolding for being out of bed and the importance of healing. That was the first time Padfoot looked like a kicked puppy then, but he learned his lesson. The Ketchum Family had learned theirs as well, that wouldn't be the last time he would disregard the rules.

Ash then looks over at his starter Pokemon. "Okay, lets have Pikachu go... huh?"

Ash, Misty, Padfoot, and Metapod saw the electric mouse turn over in a mini futon, with a mini pillow, and a mini green blanket, trying to sleep. All for about fell over at this sight.

Padfoot, not going to stand for this form of disobedience, went over, glared at the fake sleeping mouse's back, pulled back his black right hind leg into the air... and kicked Pikachu! Pikachu went flying straight into a tree 10 feet from them, face first.

 **SMACK!**

Ash sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Padfoot was _that_ even necessary?"

"Ar!" Padfoot looked back at Ash: Yes!

With a please look on his face and a nod of his head to his trainer. Pikachu slowly got up rubbing his sore face.

When he was done, Pikachu looked up, and saw Padfoot in front of him, arms crossed, and glaring at him.

"Ar ar rah ar urah? Ar ar, urah ar ar rah, rah," Padfoot look down at his electric teammate: Are you a yellow-bellied coward? If so, then we have a major problem here.

Pikachu looked into Padfoot's green eyes, and knew right then that, without a doubt, the Riolu was the one in charge after Ash, and would not put up with his laziness. His ears dropped at this revelation.

Ash called out, "It's alright Padfoot," both Pokémon looked at him. "There's still Gyarados, Pidgeotto, and you. You three give me the respect I deserve. So thanks for sticking up for me, but if Pikachu wants to snooze, then he'll learn in the long run what happens to slackers on this team."

"You deserve to have your head examined," Misty States while holding her Metapod. She then felt something on her leg. She looks down and finds the Weedle rubbing up against her leg.

She panics, and runoff into the forest, Metapod still in her arms, leaving a dust trail behind her. All the while screaming.

Ash and Padfoot both scratched their heads with their right hand/paw. "Ar ar, ar ar."

"You're right again bro. At least she kept Metapod with her," he turned back to the bug type. He turns his hat backwards and calls out his Pokémon. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

The Flying type materialized in front of the Weedle. "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto flaps its wings hard and blows the window back onto the ground. Pidgeotto then takes to the sky and continue to dive bomb the bug with small bursts of wind, but never physically touching it.

"That's the way to do it!" Ash cheered on his feathered friend.

"Ar ar!" Padfoot cheered too, and stole one more disappointed glare at Pikachu, before returning to cheer for their flying teammate.

Pikachu, after seeing the jackals glare, felt even more ashamed of himself. Here they are in a forest, they got to know each other, and he's still acting this way towards his trainer. Didn't he help out against Team Rocket, the first time he obeyed Ash? So, why was he hesitant to fight a little bug? Pikachu didn't know, but he knew that he wasn't a coward, and he'd have to find a way to prove that to his black mask of a teammate.

* * *

Misty with Metapod her arms was walking through the forest muttering angrily to herself. "This place is crawling with slimy, disgusting bug Pokemon. I wish they all would just bug off. Except you Metapod, I definitely don't mean you," she said gently to her bug type and her arms as she continued to walk aimlessly.

"Metapod," the bug type said reassuringly to her.

Then they heard a clicking sound, and turned around. They saw a boy in a samurai get up, with a bug catcher net come flying at them with his sword drawn to cut them down.

The boys sword stops just inches from Misty's face, "Greetings, O Shrieking Maiden who carries a fine-looking Metapod. Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet?"

Misty quickly shakes her head no, "N-no that's not me!"

Metapod looked ready to attack, to protect his trainer. The samurai looking kid smiles at the Metapod's reaction to him.

"Alas, my search continues," he returns his short sword to its sheath, and turned away from the girl and her Metapod. "I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest. Unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrills." Then he walks off.

Misty falls to the ground in a sitting position, holding her Metapod tightly in our arms, as she watches the boy go.

"What a weird kid," she said, her Metapod nodded his agreement. "I wonder why he would be looking for a trainer from..." both Misty and Metapod both gasped in realization at who that kid is looking for, "its Ash!"

"Meta!"

* * *

Pidgeotto once again swooped down low towards his opponent. The bug and poison type then launched itself forward to impale the bird with his head stinger.

"Pidgeotto, watch out for its Poison Sting!" Ash called out in a calm voice, the Flying type was getting used to hearing and responding very well to.

Pidgeotto avoided the poison types attack. "Good work my friend!" His trainer told him, and Pidgeotto, encouraged by his trainers words, performed one more dive bomb on the little critter. That caused the Weedle to faint.

"Now, Weedle, you're mine." He prepared an empty Poké Ball, until voice sounded from behind them.

"Greetings, am I addressing the Pokemon trainer who comes from Pallet?"

Padfoot and Pikachu looked at the boy dressed in a samurai outfit, but Ash attention was on catching the Pokémon. "I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet," not noticing the shine in the boys eye, "but I'm a little busy right now."

"I have found you at last," the boy said just as he removed his short sword from its sheath.

"Ash!" "Meta!" Misty and Metapod calls out running.

Ash turns his head, the samurai jumps up and comes down with his short sword, ready to strike Ash...

"Metapod! Use, Harden! Now!"

"Metapod!"

 **Ka-boooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

The ground shook from the unexpected tremor and a cloud of dust appeared obscuring everyone's view. When the dust finally cleared the scene was a sight to behold. Ash was in a defense stance with his backpack on his left arm in front of him like a shield and the empty Poke ball in his right hand, somehow he was fast enough to get his backpack off to defend himself while the unknown assailant was in the air.

Padfoot was in an attack position, he had his right paw crackling with electricity and cocked back and crouched down low.

Pikachu was on all fours in a crouched position ready to spring forward at a moment's notice, his cheeks crackling with electricity as well.

Finally, what made Ash and Pikachu sweat drop was Misty holding onto Metapods tail end, Metapod on the assailants head, the assailants head in the ground face first. Misty and Metapod glaring at the downed boy. Misty had just used her Metapod like a hammer!

"Are you guys alright?" "Meta, Metapod?" she asked, as she pulled Metapod off of the boy's head.

Ash slowly stood back up straight, and with Pikachu nodded their heads.

Padfoot had released his attack. He looked at the downed samurai want to be, then to Metapod, who seemed to be proud of himself, then to Misty, who looked ready to hit the down boy again. He cocks his head to the side in thought, _maybe she isn't so useless after all_ , they slow smirk appeared on his muzzle.

The boy groans as he gets up. "What hit me?" as he rubs his head.

"Let's see how you like being attacked!" "Metapod!" Misty and Metapod shouts at him, still angry.

"I wasn't going to attack him! Honest!" The boy quickly backpedals to get away from the shrieking maiden waving his hands in front of him to ward off the angry female and Metapod.

Ash then asked him, "Then who are you? And why did you draw your weapon on me? Are you a thief here to steal my Pokémon?" At this Padfoot, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto, still in the sky, all glared at the stranger.

"I am no Pokémon thief."

Misty asks, "Then who are you?"

"I am Samurai. I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible and combat. I have been searching the forest for you." He says as he returns his sword to its sheath.

"What do you want from me?"

The Samurai speaks. "A Pokémon match! Let us see who triumphs."

All is silent as Samurai held up a Poké Ball in an obvious challenge.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked at the noise that was just heard.

"Urah!" Padfoot noticed the needle was getting away and called his trainer's attention.

Ash, having just realized the battle with the bug and poison type, "Oh No! I forgot all about Weedle." He noticed only the tail end stinger of said Pokémon disappeared into the bush. It was gone.

Frustrated at his lost opportunity at getting himself a new Pokémon, he looked up to the sky and his flying type.

Pidgeotto was mostly gliding above. However, because of its bird's eye view, he could see that his trainer was rightfully upset.

"Pidgeotto, return to me," he called out, and held out his left arm for the bird to land on. The Flying type flew down and perched on his trainers arm. Ash used his right hand to stroke the bird's chest feathers, "I'm sorry Pidgeotto," he exhaled, "you fought hard to weaken Weedle, & I let myself get distracted from catching it."

Pidgeotto shook his head, "Pidgeoo," to let Ash know he wasn't put out by it.

Padfoot smiled at his feathered teammate. ' _Already, in a short time, he's becoming a good friend and team player,'_ the canine thought.

He turned to the samurai with a frown. "That Pokémon got away, because you came to challenge me to a battle? You saw what I was doing, you had no right to stop me from my capture."

"Don't blame your failure on me," he smirked cockily. "Your Pokémon handling is dimwitted and clumsy."

Ash looked at the boy, took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down. "You challenged me to a match... I accept." Feeling that arguing was going to get them nowhere.

Samurai frowned at Ash. 'He isn't losing his composure like I thought he would, after purposefully distracting him from capturing that Weedle.' "Very well this will be a two on two match."

The two were 20 paces from each other, Misty was off to the side holding her Metapod. Padfoot stood beside her, with his arms crossed, sulking again. He was still under orders, **do not** train or battle. So, he would have to watch the battle, but he perked up at this being a way for him to see where his teammates stand in terms of skill and what he and Ash can work with during training later. Pikachu was on Misty's other side.

"Pidgeotto? Do you want to start this battle off, or do you want to rest?" He asked his flying type.

Pidgeotto pointed his left wing at the samurai, and said, "Pidgeoooo." He wanted to make him pay for ruining a perfect catch.

"Ok! Then I choose you!" Pidgeotto flies off of Ash's arm and hovers in front of him facing their opponent, ready for battle.

Samurai frowned in thought at the interaction between Ash and his Pokémon. 'He let his Pokémon choose if they want to battle?' "You just used that Pokémon to battle earlier. Don't you know you have to let your Pokémon rest once in a while?"

"I did let him rest, he was on my arm resting before now," Ash stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Pidgeooo," Pidgeotto nodding his head in agreement.

Samurai's frown deepens at how the Pokémon was taking his trainer side at this, and it did look ready to battle. "Only a novice would send in a pooped out Pokémon into battle. Your blunder will cost you dearly." Hoping what he said was drop his opponents confidence, which he could see it didn't. He throws a Poké Ball come "Pinsir, assume battle mode!"

A brown bug type appeared. It stood on two legs and had two arms with three claws on both hands and feet. It had a large pincer vice grip like horns on both sides of its head. Its mouth open with its teeth showing, and has its eyes narrowed. Pinsir was ready for battle.

Ash and Padfoot both looked at the bug type with a bit of interest in their eyes at scene a new Pokemon. Misty clutched her Metapod closer to her chest. Pikachu took a step back in obvious discomfort of the insect.

"Wow you've got a Pinsir," Ash opens up his Pokédex.

 **Ping. Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.**

Padfoot, now supported a deadpan expression and a sweat-drop on his face at the entry that was heard. Ash smiled at his brother. Padfoot was emitting an annoyed feeling, at the bad pun the machine gave.

"Your Pinsir looks pretty tough all right. This will be a great challenge for Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeooo!" Pidgeotto shouted in excitement, to battle with Ash against a trained Pokemon. Pinsir collect his pincers together in readiness.

Ash went first. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto started flapping his wings fast, pushing a blast of wind at the bug type. It was super effective, as not only did it push Pinsir back, but after a few moments, it fell onto its back in pain.

"Pinsir!" Samurai was surprised at the strength of the attack, he didn't expect this from the supposed novice trainer before him. "Be strong my friend, don't give in."

Pidgeotto then stopped its attack. "Pidgeo? Pidgeo?" It looked at its wings in a moment of confusion, before he gave a thrill of excitement. "Pidgeoooo!"

"Hey, Pidgeotto? What's the... hold on," Ash pulls out his Pokédex, hit the mute button, and scanned his bird. A smile crossed the boy's face, "Alright! You just learned a new move. So let's try it out!"

Pinsir shakily got up, and was breathing hard and in pain. Samurai gritted his teeth, "Pinsir! Can you still go on?" He asked. It nodded to him, "Okay then. Used Tackle quick!" Pinsir took off to attack the Flying type.

Ash called out to his Pokémon, "Wait for it Pidgeotto, wait for it, wait for it," Pidgeotto waited, putting his trust in Ash. When Pinsir was close enough, "Now, use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto swerved to the left of the bug type at the last minute, and struck with both wings a super effective move. Pinsir fell to the ground and fainted.

Samurai frowned sadly, "Alright my friend return," as he recalled his defeated Pokémon back to its Poké Ball. You did your best." He looks at the Flying type and knew he was now without a doubt at a huge disadvantage.

"Great job out there Pidgeotto!" His trainer called out.

"Ar ar!" "Pikachu!" Both Padfoot and Pikachu cheered on their teammate.

"That was amazing, don't you think so Metapod?" Misty asked her Pokemon. "Metapod," he nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to rest now?" Ash asked his flying Pokémon. Pidgeotto shook his head no as he wasn't tired yet, "Alright then. You can battle our next opponent." Pidgeotto nodded his head at his request, and prepared for the next battle.

Samurai looked at his last Poké Ball in thought, then decided to go through with it, this battle is already won. 'I am sorry my friend.' "Now behold, my strongest Pokémon. Go!"

He threw the ball and it opened to reveal his... Metapod? The appearance of Samura's Metapod got confused looks from everyone, except Samurai who blushed at the confused expressions he was seeing.

Ash looked at Samurai and notice his discomfort. So, he decided to hurry up and end the battle. "Pidgeotto, Wing Attack, now!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

Pidgeotto came in fast, after climbing high into the sky, with a lot of momentum, and struck Metapod hard. Metapod didn't stand a chance and fainted.

Samurai breathe a sigh, "Metapod return." He returns his Pokemon. "Well I lost. I'll admit to that. You are the better trainer." He bowed to Ash.

"Pidgeotto you were amazing today." Ash shouted in joy.

The bird did three laps around his trainer in happiness at winning a trainers battle for him.

"Get some rest, you deserve it." And he was returned to his Poké Ball.

"Pidgeotto was truly something out there. Even though you only caught him just this morning, he's obeyed you as if he's been your Pokémon for months," Misty comments.

Ash responds, "Yeah!" He then turns to Samurai, "You asked me earlier if I was a trainer from Pallet, does that mean you have matches with Gary and the others?" he asked.

"Ar ar, rah?" Padfoot also wanted to know, as he stood by Ash.

Samurai smiles in remembrance. "Ah yes, they were three spectacular matches. Each more challenging than the last. Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my own training. And I have been eagerly preparing for the day when I finally would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet."

Misty step forward in realization, "So, that's why you've been waiting for Ash to show up."

Samurai nodded, "Yes and I can honestly say," he smiles at Ash, "that Ash here is a strong trainer. Compared to two of the others, he and the first trainer I fought against didn't use two Pokemon to battle me."

"Really?" As looked surprised.

"Yes," the samurai boy said, "The second trainer rode in a car with many cheering maidens. He used a Squirtle and a Pidgey. The third trainer used a Bulbasaur and a Sandshrew."

'So Gary was the second opponent and his starter was a Squirtle, huh?,' Ash and Padfoot thought. "So who was the first trainer from Pallet you fought?" "Ar."

Samurai smiles at him. "You would know this trainer. The trainer told me to expect to see you specifically, as you would have a Pokemon I have never seen or heard of traveling with you called a Riolu," he looked at Padfoot when he said this, then looked back at Ash, "that trainer owns a Charmander, and his name is... Draco."

Ash and Padfoot both shouted in excitement, "Draco!/Urah!" "Draco Hawthorn!/Urah Urah!" They both thought of the image of their old friend, a dark skinned boy with short black hair, brown eyes, matching training uniform when training with Ash, smiling at him and Padfoot.

Samurai reminisces, "Ah yes, a truly worthy opponent that one was. After he defeated me he stated and I quote, **_"Samurai, look for another trainer from Pallet. He's a strong trainer. You will know him, as he travels with a Pokemon that you have never seen or heard of before, called a Riolu. If you thought our battle was amazing, you will truly be surprised by him. He has been training for years, for the day he can go on his journey. He is even stronger than I am,"_** that's what he told me, and from that day I was truly excited that such a trainer as he described would be coming through the forest. And here you stand, he was right. You truly are stronger than he, as he used his starter Pokemon, Charmander, to battle me, you didn't use your starter at all," he bows to Ash.

Ash and Padfoot were speechless. They're old sparring buddy was not only ahead of them on this journey, but spoke very highly of Ash. They both smiled at the thought of him doing all right for himself, and grinned at the thought of finally battling him.

"Ash, whose Draco Hawthorn?" Misty asked, Metapod and Pikachu also wanting to know.

Ash looks at her smiling and said excitedly, "Draco is one of my best friends and old sparring partner from Pallet. When I had begun training with my grandpa, before Padfoot came along," he rubbed the Riolu head, "Grandpa Ash found me a sparring partner who wanted to learn just as much as I did in Pallet. He moved to Pallet six years ago. Grandpa worked us both into the ground. Where as my dream is to be a Pokemon Master, Draco's dream is to become a Dragon Master."

Misty exclaimed, "A Dragon Master?!"

"Yep!" Ash grinned, "He wants to become one and one day defeat the Champion of the Elite Four, Dragon Master Lance."

"A worthy and noble goal for a worthy trainer, but a difficult path he has taken," Samurai stated.

"Yes!/Ar!" Ash and Padfoot shouted in excitement, "and that's what makes the journey to get there all the more exciting. Man, I can't wait to battle him!"

"Ar ar!" Padfoot barked: Me too!

Ah,hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Their excitement was cut off though, by three ,too familiar laughs. They looked to the side and saw Team Rocket coming to a stop in the clearing they were an, with a radio Meowth was carrying.

"Guess who!" James called out.

"Missed us twerps?" Jesse smirks.

"Aauuggh," Misty slaps her forehead, Metapods eyes drooped.

"Not them again," Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu heads fell forward in slumps.

Samurai looked at them in confusion, "Who are they?"

Meowth set the radio on the ground and press the 'Play' button. The music that played was their Team Rocket theme music they put together.

 **{Cue the music. . . Action!}**

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

 **{Aaannnddd. . . Cut!}**

Once they were done Meowth pressed the 'Stop' Button, and they looked at their supposed audience, and saw what they weren't expecting...

Ash was topless showing a bit of a four-pack for a ten year old, wearing yellow swim shorts. Misty was wearing a red bikini out fit. Both were relaxing and reclining outdoor chairs in the sunlight, a table sat between them holding two glasses of ice cold drinks, and both 10 year old's wearing sunglasses.

Metapod was on Misty's lap wearing custom made sunglasses. Pikachu, also wearing sunglasses, was sitting in his trainers lap and drinking its ice cold drink through a straw. Padfoot and Samurai were sitting on the ground, in a Lotus form, facing each other, meditating. They too, had ice cold drinks in glasses on the ground for Team Rocket to see.

The three villains all fell to the ground, at being ignored through their motto.

"Hey, don't just ignores when we're saying our motto!" Jessie and James hollered at the kids.

"Dat's just plain rudeness youse know." Meow shout with them.

The group was back to their normal clothes, back in their original positions again, and their sunglasses, the drinks, and their outdoor furniture was mysteriously gone.

Samurai had his arms crossed looking at the three in a board manner, "I asked for 'who you were', not for a circus performance."

"A circus performance!" James hollered.

"Why the nerve of that boy!" Jessie shouted.

Before any more to be said, all present heard a buzzing sound coming from all around them. Then out of the trees came a swarm of Beedrill s.

"A Beedrill Swarm," Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

 **Ping. Beedrill. This Pokémon is the evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its thing is highly poisonous.**

"That Weedle that got away earlier must have called for help, and Team Rocket's loud music must have given away our position."

"I would have to agree with you on that," Samurai commented.

As one the swarm attacked. Team Rocket ran off back into the woods, some of the Beedrill following.

"Alright Padfoot, you wanted to battle, then you got one," Ash said.

"Ar urah!" Padfoot happily barked: It's about time.

"Use Quick Attack into Thunder Punch. Go!" ash commanded.

"Ar!" Padfoot acknowledged the order, then the former fifth year Slytherin took off towards the nearest Beedrill.

Padfoot smacked right into the bug and poison type, then hit it with his right electrified paw. His aim was at the wings struck true, then proceeded to move in a zigzag like pattern across the sky. Using Quick Attack to jump from Beedrill to Beedrill, lighting them up, like firecrackers on the 4th of July. He even avoided a few using Detect, instinctively, to keep from being poisoned. Performing an impressive display of aerial acrobatics, twists, and turns in the air.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Ash called out.

"Pika, pika chu!"

Pikachu aided his teammates by shocking the Beedrill that Padfoot avoided being hit by.

Without warning one of the Beedrill came at Misty, from her blind spot, and snatched Metapod from her arms.

"My Metapod!" she cried out in shock, then ran after it. "That's my Metapod you disgusting bug! No one steals my Pokémon and gets away with it!" she shouted in anger, not even letting her fear of bugs get in the way. "Starmie, go! Used Rapid Spin Attack! Now!"

She threw the Poké Ball and out came star me, spinning fast and struck the retreating Beedrill out of the air before it even made it to the trees.

Metapod fell through the air.

"Metapod I got you!"

And Misty dived for Metapod and caught him, skidding on the ground.

"Metapod, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Metapod nodded looking at his trainer in admiration. _'She... saved me!'_

The Beedrill that dropped Metapod came flying fast at Misty, with Twin Needle at the ready.

"Misty!" Ash hollered.

"Look out for its Twin Needle Attack!" Samurai called out to her.

"Ar ar!"

"Pikachu!"

Then suddenly, as Beedrill was with in range, Metapod intercepted the attack. Breaking off one of Beedrills stingers, and getting a tear in its cocoon form.

Mystic caught the wounded Metapod. "Metapod!" she cried out in worry.

The Beedrill flew off in fright at the loss of its stinger.

Misty cried out to her Pokémon. "Are you hurt, are you okay? Metapod?"

Ash, Samurai, Padfoot, Starmie, and Pikachu joined her to see the injured Metapod.

Then light came forth from within the tear, and from that light a new Pokémon emerged and took flight surprising everyone. It was a purple butterfly like Pokemon with blue , feet, and, claws, and mouth, two small fangs hanging out of his mouth, and large red eyes.

Misty dropped the empty shell and looked on at her new Pokémon. "Butterfree! Wow, you're so beautiful!" She said.

"He sure is, Misty," "Ar rah!" "Pika cha!" Ash said smiling, Padfoot and Pikachu congratulated.

"A fine specimen if there ever was one," Samurai comments with a smile of his own.

Ask and it with the Pokédex.

 **Ping. Butterfree. Once after Caterpie evolve into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree.**

Butterfree flew around Misty, releasing Sweet Scent in happiness at finally evolving.

The Beedrill Swarm, that was still mobile, which were few, decided it was time to resume the attack.

"Looks like it's time for round two," Samurai says to the others.

Butterfree looked to Misty, "Freee,freee freee."

"Butterfree?" she asked.

"Freeee freee," he nodded it to her.

She was touched, "Okay! Butterfree dear, knock those Beedrill out with your Sleep Powder!"

Happy to comply with the order, Butterfree flew over the swarm as he released his sleep powder. The Swan fell to the ground asleep, even Team Rocket who unknowingly fell asleep in the forest close by.

"Alright Misty, you and Butterfree did it!" Ash cheered for them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as well.

Padfoot had his arms crossed, & a smile on his muzzle. He was feeling the positive emotions between Misty and Butterfree, he liked it and nodded his head in approval.

"You are able to handle your Butterfree so well," Samurai pointed out with a smile, "I am most impressed, Misty."

Misty smiles at her knew Butterfree, and Butterfree trilled a happy sound as he flew around his trainer.

* * *

Sometime later the group has stopped at a trail.

"This path will take you to Pewter City," Samurai told them.

"Thanks Samurai, but what will you do now?" "Ar?" Ash and Padfoot wanted to know.

"I will continue to perfect my technique, and one day we shall meet again."

"I look forward to it," Ash said, "bye now."

They waved goodbye to each other and left in their separate directions.

"Misty, I'm really proud of you and Butterfree. You guys are a team now," Ash said.

"Ar ar." "Pika pika."

"Thanks you guys, and it's only possible because you believe we could do it and never gave up on us," She said while smiling at the Poke ball in her hand that held her Butterfree.

Ash smiled at her. "That's what friends are for."

"Arf!" a smiling Padfoot barked: Right!

As they continue onward toward Pewter City, the journey still continues.

 **To be continued...**

 ****That particular scene was inspired by Luna Cat Shadow's:Slow Down A New Beginning**

 **Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Metapod: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, String Shot, Tackle, Sleep Powder

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap

 **Meowth: (M)**


	9. Showdown In Pewter City

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Showdown In Pewter City**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Once they had left Samurai and walked for about 3 miles down the path, Ash had insisted they stay in the forest for another 12 days, much to Misty's horror. To train his Pokémon. Ash told Misty that if she really wanted to get out of the forest that badly, then she could ride her bike down the path, and she would be in Pewter City by midnight.

Misty was reluctant to leave Ash by himself, but Ash said he's done this to many times with Padfoot to be scared. Misty, not wanting to travel alone, sighed heavily and decided to stay with Ash in the forest for another 12 days. Ash promised Misty that they will leave early in the morning on the 13th day and make it to Pewter City by lunch time, riding their bikes.

 **13 Days Later...**

Ash and Misty were riding their bikes down the rocky pathway that lead to Pewter City. Padfoot running along side Ash, while Pikachu rode in the front basket of Ash's bike. Ash saw a ledge up ahead and slowed his bike to a stop, returned it to his bike compartment on his bag, and both him and Padfoot ran to the ledge on a big boulder.

Once there, they saw that they have reached their destination, Pewter City.

"Yay! Pewter City!" Misty exclaimed, having already returned her bike to her bag.

Ash sat down on the rock he was standing on. "Yeah. We're finally here, though I am going to miss the time we trained in the forest though."

"Ar ar," Padfoot nodded in agreement, then looked at the seated Pikachu with a raised eyebrow, when he heard his teammate sighed in exhaustion.

"Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone," a voice was heard. The group peered down over the boulder, at a strange man sitting with his back to them. He was a tan skinned man with dark brown hair and a wild beard. He wore a red beanie, a faded yellow shirt, worn-out green pants, and brown hiking boots.

"Huh? What the...? Who's this old guy?" Ash questioned.

"Urah ar ar ar rah?" Padfoot barked: And where did he come from?

Misty replied, "Never met him."

"The name's Flint," the strange man said, "and you're sitting on my merchandise young man."

"Oh! Sorry. Ehhh..." "Urah," Ash and Padfoot jumped off the rock they were standing on and apologized.

Ash then looked at the prices on the rocks that were displayed near Flint and on the wooden shelf. "You mean you sell rocks?" he asks.

Padfoot walked over to get a closer look, then started sniffing at each of them.

Flint, while watching the strange canine like Pokemon, answered, "Their Pewter City souvenirs. Want to buy some kid?"

Ash, walked over to look at the selection with his Pokemon brother. Padfoot sniffed at each one he went by.

"So, Bro," Padfoot looked back at Ash, "have you found the three you're interested in?"

Padfoot looked around and sniffed again for a second time. He then came back to show Ash the three rocks he had chosen. He had gotten them off the shelf, in his arms, each one about the half the size of Padfoot's head. His emotions was telling Ash, that he was satisfied with the three he found.

"Ar ar rah, Urah!" Padfoot smiled, happily wagging his tail, and barked: I want these three Ash.

"Ash, are you serious?" Misty asked. "Why would you buy rocks?"

Ash knelt down and checked not only the prices but the weight of the three rocks individually and together. He looks at the prices of each: 2 at $30, and 1 at $40.

"For training Padfoot, of course," he said it as if it was obvious. Once he nodded in satisfaction he turned to Flint and said, "We'll take these please."

Flint watched the whole scene before getting up and walks over to the boy. "That will be $70 even kid." He received the cash from Ash. "Is there anything else here I can offer you?" he asked.

Ash put the rocks in his backpack and shakes his head. "No thanks. We have to get going, as I'm traveling to become a Pokémon trainer."

Flint looks over at Pikachu, and nods seeing the exhausted electric type. "Well, your Pokémon sure looks worn out," he says, "why don't you follow me. I'll show you to the Pokémon Center." Then he walks off.

"See, looks can be deceiving Misty, he's a nice guy," Ash smiles at Misty.

Padfoot nodded in agreement, though Misty looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

Flint then returns, holding out his hand to them. "By the way, that will be a $2 **charge** for resting on my rocks."

Ash, Padfoot, and Misty went wide eyed, then fell to the ground, in exasperation, at that.

 _'What happened to the nice guy?'_ Padfoot whined in thought.

* * *

Once at the Pokémon Center, they thanked Flint and waved him off. Ash picked up a Poké Ball tray, and placed his team on it to be healed. Two Poké Balls and a Pikachu. Padfoot felt fine and didn't need any healing. Ash took the team to the counter.

"Please revitalize my Pokémon," Ash asked.

"Sure right away, Ash," Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Huh? Nurse Joy?" "Ar rah?" both boy and Pokemon looked confused.

"Yes, I am Nurse Joy."

"Uh, but this isn't Viridian City, this is Pewter City. Right, Padfoot?" he asked his friend, getting a nod from the green eyed masked canine.

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I'm the older Joy," she informed them. "I've heard nice things about you, very nice."

"Uh, thank you," he said, still a bit confused.

 _'Older and little sister_?' Padfoot thought. 'T _hey must be twins_ ,' he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought, then opened his eyes. ' _I_ _dentical twins maybe_?'

"Have you seen that poster?" she pointed to the back wall, then left to tend to Ash's Pokémon. Ash and Padfoot turn to the wall the nurse mentioned.

On the wall was a poster that said: **POKE** **MON LEAGUE Regional Championships, ENTER THE COMPETITION!**

"So, the Pokémon League Championships has begun already? Yes!" "Ar!" Ash and Padfoot both excited at this.

Misty chose that moment to voice her opinion, "Ha!"

"Huh? What's the matter?" Ash asked, looking at Misty.

"Ar ar?" Padfoot, as well, barked: Yeah what?

Misty looked at the poster and began reading aloud, "To compete in the Regional Championships, you need to beat gym trainers from different towns and get their badges as proof," she says and turns to Ash. "Can you do that?" she smirked at Ash.

Padfoot snorted at the challenge, fixed his orange scarf around his neck, and crossed his arms over his chest giving the girl a smirk, while Ash took out his case. He didn't open it, but showed it to Misty. That wiped the smirk off of her face.

"You remembered how I got the badge in this case, don't you Misty?" he received silence. "I think I'll be alright. Plus, my Pokémon and I have been training for the past two weeks, you know," he said giving her a lazy smile.

Misty's cheeks turned pink at her forgetting about the first badge Ash already won 15 days ago. They turned around to hear Flint's voice coming towards them.

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, The Pewter City Gym Leader?" he asked bemusedly.

Both Ash and Padfoot didn't like Flint's mocking, "Of course I do! As soon my team is all healed up, I'll have no problem," he said with confidence, not cockiness. "Show me to Gym Leader Brock's gym and I'll beat him."

"Ar ar, urah!" Padfoot pumped his paws into fists.

"Ha ha ha! You'll beat him?" he was unimpressed, and before he could mock the boy in front of him again... he was staring at the, now opened blue and red badge case, and saw gleaming in the lobby's light, "the... Earth Badge!" he stuttered, "how did you... when did you..."

"Like I said, I think I'll be just fine," Ash says, then walks off.

"Ar ar," Padfoot smirked and followed his trainer to go get some lunch.

Misty hurried to catch up, and left a gaping Flint alone in the lobby.

* * *

Later in a nearby restaurant, that allowed Pokémon, the three were eating.

"Ash I'm sorry for saying what I said back there, but you only fought one gym leader in a challenge and..."

"A challenge from a gym leader is still a challenge," Ash interrupted her, and gave her a pointed look. "Misty, Mr. Giovanni wasn't just any gym leader. He's _the_ gym leader. The strongest in all of Kanto. I won his challenge by making sure Padfoot survived 5 min. on the battlefield with _his_ Pokémon. I highly doubt this Brock person, could do any better than that."

Padfoot nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright fine," she stated a little ticked off, "I was just trying to warn you that Gym trainers are different from your everyday trainer."

"I have a grandfather who had to beat the differences between gym leaders and trainers into my head for 4 years, I doubt there's much you can tell me that he hasn't already, as far as common sense goes," he said after swallowing his rice.

"Ar ar," Padfoot nods.

Misty sighs in frustration and tried to get up, when she noticed Padfoot was blocking her way out. "You're not leaving me to fit the bill Misty," Ash said looking at her, "half and half?"

Misty blushed, as her escape plan didn't work, and saw Padfoot 's eyes narrow at her, "Fine," she sighs in defeat.

* * *

They made it back to the Pokémon Center just in time, as Nurse Joy brought out Ash's Pokémon.

"Well Ash, no more waiting. Pikachu and your other Pokémon are all back to normal," Nurse Joy informed him.

"Oh! That's great," he took the two Poké Balls in hand, Pikachu jumps to Ash's shoulder. "Thank you very much."

 **...**

They left the center to find the gym, which turned out to be pretty easy. The place looked like a boulder on top of a doorway surrounded by steel beams. It had the word **PEWTER GYM** engraved on the left top corner of it.

"So this is Pewter Gym?" Ash asks.

"Ar ar?" Padfoot frowned, and shrugged his shoulders: I guess?

"Kinda bland," Misty commented, "don't you think?"

"Alright then," Ash said and pushed the doors open. It was dark inside. "Hello?"

They walked in, no one answered.

Padfoot used a bit of aura and detected a another presence. "Ar!" he pointed to their right.

"Who goes there?" they looked to see a light turned on an older boy sitting on some steps, watching them.

He appeared to look 15, he had dark tan skin with spiky brown hair. He wore a burnt orange short sleeve shirt, brown jeans with a brown belt. A green vest and black and white shoes. He had a stern looking face with his eyes seemingly closed.

Padfoot felt his aura, and he was surprised by what he felt. Instead of, the stern feeling aura he thought he would feel, he felt a kind and compassionate aura from the teen.

"Ah. So you must be Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader? I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a gym battle!" "Ar ar!" Ash and Padfoot looked at Brock.

"Is this your first gym match?" the gym leader asked.

"No. I've already faced a gym leader before, and earned a badge," Ash answered, "I'm fully aware that gym matches are different from other battles, that this match would be a Pokémon League Official Battle, and that there are special rules that different gym leaders follow."

"Well, it would seem you're well prepared," he watched the boy carefully, "alright we will use 2 Pokémon each. Understood?" Brock stated standing up. Ash nodded. "Let me ask you something, how long have you been a trainer?"

"2 weeks," Ash said with a proud smile, confusing the gym leader, "I know it's a short time, but I've been told that I'm lot stronger than I look."

"Huh? 2 weeks, this match will be over quick," Brock commented, ignoring the earlier comment about him having a gym battle already, "I'm assuming that you've had that Pikachu and other Pokémon for 2 weeks as well? They're still in their cute stage."

"...?"

"Pikachu?"

"They can't win," Brock stated making Pikachu sweat-dropped and Padfoot smirked, making Brock raise an eyebrow at this.

Ash just about shout when Padfoot out his paw on his hand, calming Ash down. "Let's just get started, okay?"

"That's fine by me. As gym leader I have to accept every challenge. So let's just get this over with," Brock snaps his fingers, and all the lights came on revealing the area their in. Two roll up doors off to the sides lifted up, revealing two rock sections coming together to create the rock battlefield.

After the field was made, Misty stepped away to watch the match, and Brock jumped off his boulder and onto his side of the field. Holding a Poke ball the leader said, "Let the match begin."

"Alright!" Ash responded, "Padfoot, it's you who gets to start us off bro."

"Ar ar!" Padfoot saluted, then jumped onto the field, eager to battle.

"Onix go!" Brock yelled as he summoned a large rock snake to the field. It's body is composed of large boulders, and has a horn on its head. It roared at the little yellow and black jackal before it.

Pikachu would have been frightened of such a large Pokémon, if it had not been for Ash using Gyarados to help break Pikachu of that fear by having practice battles with him, during the 12 days they stayed in the Viridian Forest, at Ash and Padfoot's insistence.

Padfoot smiled at his opponent, and got in his fighting stance, and showed no fear against a large foe. He was ready.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!" Brock called out.

Onix move forward to tackle the little jackal. Padfoot waited, then he dodged to his left. Avoiding the attack altogether, but frowned at his opponent.

Ash felt Padfoot's confusion.

"Hey Padfoot, what's the matter?" the boy asked.

Onix pulled its head out of the ground and tried a tackle again. Like before Padfoot dodged it perfectly and soon the confusion increased.

Padfoot turned to Ash and pointed to the recovering Onix, "Ar ar, Urah."

"Huh? You know... I'm just noticing that now. Alright then, let's use that to our advantage," says Ash, smiling at his brother.

"What are you talking about over there?" Brock questioned.

Onix this time attempted to use Bind and catch the jackal Pokemon with its' tail.

"Padfoot," Ash called out, "use Quick Attack to run up Onix's body, and then use Force Palm!"

"Huh? Force Palm? What's that?" Brock asked, feeling a foreboding feeling coming on.

Padfoot dodged Onix's grab and ran up its body using Quick Attack. Once he was positioned on the head, he slam his right paw into Onix's rocky skull and released a blast of fighting type energy. Super effective. Onix roared in pain.

"Onix!" Brock called out to his Pokémon.

"One more time Padfoot, Double Force Palm!" Ash shouted.

"Ar ar, rah rah, Rah!" and Padfoot unleashed a large blast of energy from both paws being on Onix's head.

Onix fell to the ground. Padfoot jumped off his head, before he hit the ground, and landed on his feet a good distance away from Onix. Onix had fainted.

"Onix!" Brock came over and looked his Pokémon over. "You did great buddy. Time for you to get some rest," he returned his rock snake. "Not bad Ash, not bad at all. Not many trainers can defeat Onix."

"I wouldn't say that," Ash called out to Brock, "the truth is that your Onix was rather slow."

"Huh, slow?" Brock looked confused.

"Yeah, you see Padfoot noticed it the first time Onix used tackle. The second time only confirmed it, that Onix wasn't fast enough to keep up with us. We used speed to win here, and the fact that Padfoot is a fighting type helps out a lot too."

"Ar rah!" Padfoot nodded.

"A fighting type! That's why that attack was strong," Brock was shocked, then he chuckled. "Alright, let the match continue. Go Geodude!"

"Geodude," A rock with a face and two arms coming out of its sides appeared form the thrown Poké Ball.

"Okay Padfoot return," Padfoot ran back to Ash's side, "Okay Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pikachu!" and Pikachu runs out on to the field, his cheeks crackling with electricity.

"A Pikachu? I thought you were a smart trainer and would have stuck with your fighting type," Brock said disappointed. "Bad call."

"Ash what are you doing," Misty called out to her friend. "Don't you know that Pikachu's at a huge disadvantage!"

"I know what I'm doing, Misty," Ash called back, annoyed with how Misty seems to be acting lately.

"I feel sorry for the Pikachu, for having you has a trainer," Brock commented.

"Pikachu, go on ahead," Ash said with a sigh, tired of everyone saying he made a dumb move.

Padfoot was feeling rather annoyed as well.

Pikachu nodded, "Pika..Chuuuu!" and unleashed a Thunderbolt on Geodude.

Once the sand debris was cleared, Geodude was burnt black and fainted.

"Ah! Geodude!" Brock cried out.

"Pikachu, nice going," Misty said in quiet surprise.

"Great job Pikachu!" "Ar ar."

"Pikachu!" The yellow rodent jumped in victory.

"Geodude return," He couldn't believe it.

He lost to a Pikachu, albeit a powerful Pikachu. He walked onto the field, and met Ash in the middle. "Ash you won this battle, so I reward you with the Boulder Badge," he handed the gray hexagon looking badge to Ash.

"Thank you Brock," he took the badge, "Yes! We've just won... The Boulder Badge!" he says while posing.

Padfoot throws a paw into the air and howls.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu holds up his right paw in a 'V' for victory.

* * *

Later, Ash and Misty returned to the Pokémon Center. It was evening time and Ash just got off the phone with his grandfather. He walked to the lobby to find Brock there waiting for him.

"Hey Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash and Misty came over. Padfoot and Pikachu were at Ash's side.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to ask you something, you said you already had a badge on you for defeating a gym leader correct?" Ash nodded. " My I take a look at your badge, please?"

"Sure," Ash pulled out his blue and red badge case and showed Brock the inside. Brock was shocked.

"That's the Earth Badge from Viridian City! How on earth did you get that?" Brock asked.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later...**

"I see that is quite the tale, Ash. Now I see how you were able to beat me." Brock said.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, Remus Giovanni really is the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto..."

Brock interrupted, "Was a gym leader, Ash. He's no longer the Viridian Gym Leader."

That piece of news caught the group by surprise.

"Huh? When did this happen?" Ash asked.

"Ar rah?" Padfoot barked: Yeah, when?

"I would believe it happened right after your battle with him. That was 2 weeks ago. I heard that his brother is now the Viridian Gym Leader. Remus has been promoted to a new rank," he said with a smile.

"A new rank?" "Ar ar?" "Pika Pi?" Ash, Misty, Padfoot, and Pikachu said at once.

"Yeah, he's now a member of the Johto Elite 4."

"What!?" Ash and Misty were floored.

"Johto has their own Elite 4 now?" Ash questioned.

"If they do, then that means," Misty started.

Brock finished, "The Johto League now has their own Champion and with that, the Elite Four. It was announced last week on the news, didn't you guys see that?"

"We were in the Viridian Forest training," Ash supplied.

"Well that explains that, but the other reason I'm here is to tell you this, you beat me not only in battle, but being kind to all Pokemon. I can tell by the way your Pokemon behave around you," he looked at Padfoot and Pikachu with a smile, then turned back to Ash, "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon, than from making them battle. I don't care about being a great trainer, I want to become the World's Best Breeder! But I can't leave here, because I have to look after my brother's and sister's." Ash and Misty looked on in sadness.

Pikachu, having been listening to Brock tell his dream, looked over at his teammate and noticed he seemed to be focused on the... sofa?

"Ash! I want you to take that badge and fulfill my dream! Will you do that for me?" Brock asked the younger trainer.

"I will! And I'll do my best to deserve each and every badge I win."

"Brock," A voice called out from the couch, "You go follow your own dreams." Everyone, except for Padfoot, turned to see Flint.

"Flint?" Both Ash and Misty called out in confusion.

He walked around to the group and removed the beanie and fake beard, to reveal an older version of Brock.

"My father," Brock said in a dark tone.

"It's time I stopped hiding and started taking care of my family," as he looked at his eldest son, "you go fulfill your dreams and mine."

Brock stared at his father, Padfoot tried stop the giggling that was threatening to erupt from him, and Ash could feel his brother was about to burst from something funny that was about to happen.

"First there is some things that I have to tell you," Brock said, straight faced.

Padfoot went over to Ash, and hugged his pants leg, hiding his face, but not his shaking shoulders.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me," Flint said while Brock dug into his vest, " so, I want you to get everything off your chest."

"Here," Brock handed him a sewing needle and some thread.

Flint sweat dropped, "Eh?"

Padfoot couldn't take it anymore, and just fell to the ground laughing, clutching the sides of his stomach.

Because of their bond Ash could feel how this was indeed funny, and tried to stifle his laughter.

Brock began to list the things his dad needs to know, "Susie always rips her dresses so you better learn to sew. And Timmy only eats cold spaghetti breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner..."

"Slow down, slow down, I can't write that fast!"

"...Cindy always sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell around her wrist. The twins never want to take a bath so you have to..."

* * *

The group had left Pewter City with Brock traveling with them at sunset. "Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay if I go with you on your Pokemon journey?" Brock asked.

"Sure I'm sure! The more the merrier," Ash looked to his two Pokemon, "right guys?"

"Ar ar!"

"Pika pika!"

Padfoot was now carrying a orange backpack of his own now. Old Man Ash had gotten it for him to train while traveling. It currently now has the three heavy rocks Ash purchased earlier. The green eyed jackal was currently lugging it around, happily.

"See? And it's good it's good to have somebody else to talk with, besides Padfoot." Brock laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm not good company, Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled from behind them.

"No.. I.. uh... quick! Padfoot, Pikachu, let's try to loose her!" Ash took off running with his Pokemon agreeing with him.

"Ar!"

"Chu!"

"Hey, wait up, Ash!" Brock not wanting to be left behind.

"You won't get away from me that easily," Misty hollers at Ash, chasing after them.

Now they have a new traveling companion, their journey is bound to be filled with even more excitement, as Ash and Padfoot's journey continues.

 **To Be Continued. . . .**

 **There you go another chapter done hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Metapod: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, String Shot, Tackle, Sleep Powder

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap

 **Meowth: (M)**


	10. Clefairy And The Moon Stone

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Clefairy And The Moon Stone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

That night, the group found an area to make camp for the night. As the camp fire was going Ash was searching through his bag for something, Padfoot and Pikachu were eating their Poke food, and Brock was explaining to Ash and Misty the news of the Johto League's Elite Four.

"They haven't revealed to the public the identity of the Champion yet, but last week a special report was given on the news that, thanks to the new Champion agreeing to the position, the Kanto and Johto Regions can now have their own separate Champions, instead of sharing anymore," Brock explained while fixing their bowls with the stew he just whipped up.

"The Elite Four line up to face the Champion, whoever he or she is, are; Will, a Master Psychic-Type Trainer, who specializes in Psychic-type Pokémon ( **image:** _a man in his early twenties with purple hair, in formal clothes and a mask that covers his eyes_ ).

"Former Kanto Gym Leader Koga from Fuchsia City, a Ninja Master, as well as a Master Poison-type Trainer, who utilizes Poison-type Pokémon ( **image:** _a man in his late thirties with graying teal hair, in ninja clothes, and wears a red scarf_ ).

"Karen, a Master Dark-type Trainer, who prefers Dark-type Pokémon over any other ( **image:** _a woman in her mid-twenties with silvery-blue eyes and long hair, and wears a yellow shirt and high-heel shoes, and white knee-high pants_ ).

"And finally, another former Kanto Gym Leader, Remus K. Giovanni from Viridian City, a Master Ground-type Trainer, who specializes in Ground-type Pokémon as well as using a Charizard," ( **image:** _a man in his early forties with black eyes and hair, and wears an all black formal suit, black over coat, and topped with a black fedora_ ).

The 15 year old hands the two their bowls, Ash found what he was looking for and sat it down so he could eat. "He's the final member of the Elite Four a trainer has to defeat in order to face off against the Johto League's Champion," Brock finishes.

"Wow," Ash looked a little overwhelmed, as did Padfoot and Misty, at how much they had missed out on while in Viridian Forest. "So, Remus is an Elite Trainer now..."

"… and there's still no word from who the Johto Champion is yet," Misty finished.

"Yep, that's big buzz you guys missed last week," Brock stated, now sitting with his traveling companions. "So Ash," getting the boy's attention, "I have to ask, how were you able to make Pikachu's electric attack so strong that it bested my Geodude?"

After swallowing the last of his stew, Ash answered, "While we were in Viridian Forest, I wanted to increase Pikachu's electric output. So I thought, if Pikachu absorbed the electric attacks from both Padfoot and my Gyarados, then Pikachu's electric attacks would be stronger."

"Huh? You have a Gyarados?" Brock gasped.

Ash smiled, "Yep! My very first capture as a trainer!"

"Ar ar!" "Pikachu!" his Pokemon had proud smiles on their faces.

"And the electric attack Padfoot knows is Thunder Punch, and Thunderbolt from Gyarados," Ash supplied.

Once Brock got over his shock about the Gyarados, he spoke, "I think I see what you mean about increasing Pikachu's power by using your other Pokemon to help. That's a good strategy."

"Thanks Brock."

"Now what kind of Pokemon is Padfoot? I have to admit that I've never heard of that Pokémon before," the former gym leader asked.

"I have to admit that I've never heard of a Riolu before either," Misty inputs.

"A Riolu?" Brock questions.

"Well," Ash pulls out a card from his bag and hands it over to Brock and Misty, "here."

Once they have read the info on the card about Riolu's and aura, they gave the card back to Ash.

"Brock," Ash called, "you faced the other trainers that came from Pallet right?" Brock nodded. "Well, how did a trainer by the name of Draco Hawthorn do?" he asked excitedly.

"Ar! Rah Urah?" Padfoot, wanting to know just as much as Ash did, barked: Yeah, how was he?

Brock asked, "You know him?"

Ash and Padfoot nodded.

Brock smiled and said, "Well, he did real good against me. Like you, he came to the gym and challenged me. Like you, he used his starter Pokemon, a Charmander, against my Onix. He won and beat my Geodude with a Seadra, and I believe he had a male Nidoran on him."

"He had a Seadra/Urah!" Both Ash and Padfoot exclaimed.

At Brock's nod, both boy and Pokemon looked at each other and wondered, "How in the world did he get his hands on a Seadra?" "Ar urah?" Padfoot crossed his arms in thought, unsure himself.

While the two were wondering how their friend had caught a Seadra near Pewter City, Misty explained to Brock what Samurai and Ash said about Draco. Needless to say, Brock was impressed.

'These Pallet Town trainers are something else,' he thought.

Ash called to everyone that they need to get an early start in the morning. So, with that said the group bid each other good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day the group set off once a again heading east of Pewter City. Ash was now using his roller blades his grandfather had packed for him, as he let Brock borrow his bike. While Brock and Misty rode on the bicycles following the Pallet Town trainer, Ash skated along the path, with Pikachu riding on his shoulder and Padfoot running along beside him.

Padfoot had his orange backpack strapped to his back, still carrying around his three Pewter City stones inside. Ash was glad he bought those stones. Misty just didn't know how picky Padfoot can be about such stuff. Sure there were plenty of stones in the forest he could have took, but to Padfoot, those stones didn't feel or smell right to the masked jackal. If Padfoot likes the way something feels or smells to him, he'll let you know.

Like he did with his three stones. The reason he brought them to Ash, was to get Ash's approval on the weight of the stones. Padfoot knew Ash wouldn't buy them if he thought they were too heavy for the shiny Pokemon. So, the bipedal, canine had to compromise with himself, chose the three he knew he liked the most, and make sure that he could handle the weight. And that's that.

Ash felt Padfoot's happiness at being able to train while traveling. After all, running with heavy stones on your back, and trying to keep up with your trainer was good exercise for the leg muscles. And once Padfoot takes off the backpack, he be a little faster than he was earlier. That was what Padfoot and Ash are aiming for during their travels. Increasing Padfoot's speed.

They stopped for lunch at noon, sat around for about an hour, then set off again, this time on foot. Their path leading them to Mt. Moon.

As the Ash, Padfoot, Misty, and Brock were hiking up the trail that led to the mountain, Pikachu was snoozing on Ash's backpack, behind Ash's head.

Padfoot decided to ignore the electric-type for the time being.

Misty said, "Mt. Moon. Doesn't the name sound romantic?"

Brock added, "People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times."

"A meteor." Ash said in wonder.

"Is it really true?" asked Misty.

"The meteor is called the Moon Stone," Brock said.

Misty smiles, "Oh! now that's romantic!"

Just then a yell was heard and it woke Pikachu. "Look over there!" Ash says, and the group run towards the sound. When they got there, they are alarmed to see a man being attacked by a flock of Zubat.

"It's a bunch of Zubat!" Ash said.

"And their attacking that guy!" Misty pointed out.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, "Dexter analyze."

 **Ping. Zubat: Blind Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.**

"Well not these Zubat, obviously," Ash says, looking at the flying poison types.

"Ar ar, rah." Padfoot nodded in agreement.

"This is no time for jokes," Misty yells at Ash, making him and Padfoot flinch from her. "That guy needs our help!"

"Then why are you just **standing** there and **not helping** , huh?" Ash looked at her, eyebrow raised, and Padfoot's arms crossed over his chest, looking at Misty with a dead pan look, at her unjustified temper.

These actions made Misty stop herself and blush at being called out, at not doing anything herself.

Ash turned from the red head and said, "But you are right about the joking around bit, I'm sorry."

He then turned to the cowering man, "Pikachu! Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's head.

"Pi," as Pikachu started storing his electricity, the man was able to get a glimpse at Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu before Pikachu unleashed its' attack, "Pika... Chuuuu!"

Pikachu zapped the Zubats and made them retreat back into the cave, but the man was also zapped as well.

"Ow, ow oohh!" the man on the ground groaned.

"Are you ok?" Ash came over and asked with his Pokemon.

The man was back on his feet in a heart beat scaring Ash and his Pokemon.

"You guys are the greatest!" the man stated, tears running down his face, as he hugged Ash with Pikachu sandwiched in between them.

Padfoot managed to avoid be captured in the hug, and sweat drop at the strange man suffocating his brother and teammate. Misty and Brock looked on in confusion.

Ash muffled, "Really, it was nothing!" could barely be heard.

"I'm talking super fantabulistic! I'm talking two thumps up! Way up! The best rescue I've ever had!" The man says, still squeezing Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu, not liked being squished in the middle, let a Thunder Shock. Shocking the man and consequently Ash as well. Padfoot watched as the man fell down, but was right back up again, like nothing ever happened. This made the former wizard scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"They say man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you two(Ash & Pikachu) I believe it," the man said fixing his glasses.

Ash immediately felt a spike of anger, jealousy, hurt, and fear come through the bond he and Padfoot had, and knew Padfoot didn't like that analogy the strange man made. It certainly wasn't helping that Ash was holding Pikachu at the time as well. Ash had to make things clear right then.

"Oh, that's nice and all, but Padfoot here," he gestured for Padfoot to come over, which he did and stood by Ash's side proudly, Ash put his hand on Padfoot's head, "is my best friend for 4 years now. Pikachu here," he gestured Pikachu he was holding, "is my starter Pokémon." he felt Padfoot's negative emotions fade away a bit.

"Oh really!" he adjusted his glasses again, looking at the shiny Pokemon, "I've never seen this Pokemon before. Oh! I'm to moved! Such friendship, I thought I'd never see. When the Zubat began attacking me. I thought I was done for when who should arrive, 3 heroes to whom I thank I'm alive. I'm ALIVE!" his echo being heard from the cliff in his own mind, and towards the mountains a distance away. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" he ended with tears facing away from them.

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type," Misty said.

Ash and his Pokémon sweat drop at this.

"Ar urah, rah rah, rah ar? Urah rah ar ar," Padfoot muttered: A bit of a nutter he is? Completely mental.

The former wizard nodded his head his head at the thought and frowned at the man.

The man got up form his knees and grabbed Ash's hands. "Did I mention how grateful I am?"

Ash looked uncomfortable at the man and asked, "Yeah um, why where the Zubat attacking you Mr...?"

"Ar ar rah, urah rah urah," Padfoot muttered: Probably annoyed them as well.

Only to get lightly kicked by Ash's leg. He looks up and see Ash giving him the look.

"Padfoot be nice," he said to his brother.

"Ar?" Padfoot, innocently and smiling at Ash, barked: What?

The man gasped at the 'Mr.' part, "Never call me Mr.! My names Seimore! Seimore the Scientist! Knowledge! Research! I'm Seimore the Scientist!"

The gang looked on with sweat drops.

"Ar a..fffmm!" Padfoot started, but Ash quickly put his hand over the canine's mouth.

* * *

Seimore then led the gang through the cave. "You see? The cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights through the whole cave, but the Pokémon in this cave need the dark. These lights are up setting them and are making them confused."

"Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you," Brock concluded.

"Look here," Seimore pointed out, "these Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew."

Padfoot and Pikachu whined at the state the cave Pokémon were in. "That's why I'm here. On patrol to protect the mountain from the trouble makers attack against these caves," Seimore finished.

"Trouble makers," asked Misty, "why attack a cave?"

Seimore stops and turns to the group. "I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone."

The gang stopped and Ash asked, "The Moon Stone?"

"Ar rah?" Padfoot, tilting his head, barked: What's that?

Seimore answered, "Exactly," then he smiled, "The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older. Deep in these caves the meteor hides. Though no explorer has found the place, of the legendary rock from space.

"We studied its fragments for many an hour, and discovers it increases a Pokémon's power. And that's why the attackers are here, they've come to take the Moon Stone or so I fear." Seimore now looked worried.

Ash and the gang watched the scientists antics, Padfoot and Pikachu glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then turned back to the weird human.

"The Moon Stone..." Ash wondered out loud, Padfoot frowned at this.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I believed Pokémon came from outer space," Seimore stated.

"From outer space?!" Misty and Brock repeated in surprise.

Ash and Padfoot, on the other hand, both looked at Seimore as if he truly did hit his head on too many Moon Stones.

"Yes! And where you ask is the space craft that brought them to earth, in this cave... it's the Moon Stone!"

Misty, skeptically, said, "It sure is an original theory."

"But don't you see, it means the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokémon! We humans must not take it from them!" he then looks over at Ash, who flinched at Seimore's gaze directed at him, "You agree with me don't you?" he asked Ash, after grabbing the boys hands.

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu a sweat-drops on their faces at this. Padfoot looked about ready to karate chop the weirdo scientist.

Ash stared into Seimore's eyes and contemplated whether or not to agree with Seimore's theory, or call him a complete nutter, like Padfoot thought earlier of the guy. Luckily he didn't have to answer.

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy," a light pink Pokémon jumped by the group holding what looks like a stone. They all turned as one to the passing by Pokémon.

"Ah!" Seimore exclaimed.

"That looks like a Clefairy," Brock observed, as it continued to hop around.

Misty gasped in awe, "Awe it's so cute," she had light blush on her cheeks.

Ash began to scan the Pokémon.

 **Ping. Clefairy. This impish** **Poké** **mon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside of Mt. Moon. Although very few have been seen by humans.**

"Ah! I've got to catch it," Ash exclaimed, excitedly enlarging a Poke ball.

"Ah, you can't," Seimore quickly grabbed Ash by the arm, allowing the wild Clefairy to escape.

Ash looked dejected, and turned towards Seimore for an explanation. "Sorry, but it's best if you just let it stay here. I hope you understand?"

Ash looked the scientist in the eye, then nodded, "Sure, Seimore, I understand."

Just then Clefairy voice was heard from the tunnel it just took. The gang ran into the tunnel to see what the matter was. Upon arriving in the tunnel, they spotted a familiar feline Pokemon.

"It's, Meowth!" Ash identified.

"Meowth! What are you ding here?" the surprised cat asked.

"Looking for trouble makers like you!" Ash responded.

"Urah, ar ar," Padfoot motioned for Pikachu to see to Clefairy.

Pikachu nodded and ran over to the pink Pokemon. "Pika?" it asked Clefairy was it alright.

"Clefairy?" it asked if Pikachu was friend.

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu."

"Clefairy," it responded in relief and nodded.

"So, Team Rocket is causing all of the trouble around here, what a surprise," Ash says.

"Ar ar ar." Padfoot agreed, trying to locate the other two with his limited aura senses.

"We've got to stop them, before they start anymore trouble," Brock suggested.

"Trouble," came a woman's voice. "Make that double," the voice belonging to a man. The gang looked up, and spotted the other two members.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"They sure are show-offs," Seimore didn't look impressed.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same things over and over?" Ash asked tiredly.

"Ar," Padfoot nodded his head in agreement.

Jessie smirked wickedly at them. "You're just jealous, boy..."

"... because we won't let you join us," James finished.

"Why would I want join up with you three clowns?" he scratched the right side of his face with his index finger, raised eyebrow.

"Ar ar, urah?" Padfoot, crossing his arms, supporting his brother's question, barked: Yeah, why would he?

"You put the lights in this cave," Brock accused. "It's your fault the Pokémon who live here are so confused."

Jessie and James continues to smirk, "What a shame." "How will we ever forgive ourselves?" rhetorically, asking.

"We want to get our hands on the Moon Stone, so we can power up our Pokémon with it," Meowth supplied the reason.

"With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing will stop us," Jessie said.

"We won't let you get away with it," Ash told the three villains, as Padfoot slipped off his backpack, preparing for the fight that is to ensure.

"You want a rock," Brock pointed around them. "Take one of these, then get lost!"

"Get lost, how rude," Jessie said insulted.

"Let's teach him manners," James replied.

They threw down their digging equipment.

Ash and Brock grabbed a Poke ball each. "Keep an eye on Seimore and Clefairy." Ash whispered Misty. "Make a run for it when you get the chance."

Misty nodded. "Right."

Then Jessie & James jumped and said in unison, "Ready or not," they threw their Poké Balls, "Ekans/Koffing."

Ash and Brock threw theirs as well. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!" "Here we go!"

As Jessie and James landed, Ekans and Koffing emerged from their Poké Balls. "Ekanssss/Koffing!"

As well as, Ash and Brock's Pokemon. "Pidgeooo!"

Brock's Pokemon turned out to be... a Zubat!

"A Zubat?" "Urah?" both boy and Riolu were surprised.

"I captured it, just before we entered the cave," Brock said with a smile.

Ash slumped and Padfoot smacked his own forehead. "Ah, I should have caught one."

"Ar ar, rah ar urah," Padfoot muttered angrily: It's that idiot scientists' fault.

"Koffing, Smog Attack!"

"Koffing," the poison-type exhaled a dark green cloud towards the two flying-types.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind now!" Ash called out.

"Zubat, Double Team with Pidgeotto!" Brock followed it up.

And the two flying-types flapped their wings rapidly, pushing back the Smog towards Jessie & James' way.

"What's this?" James exclaimed, as he and Jessie's view was blocked.

Ash and Brock grinned, "Not too bad!" Ash said.

"Hurry, now's our chance," Misty pushed Seimore down the tunnel, not noticing a certain talking cat sneaking off after them.

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!" Ash ordered.

Ekans came in fast, in an attempt to use Bite on Pidgeotto...

 **SLAP!**

Only to get slapped to the right by a strong right Wing Attack, courtesy of Pidgeotto, sending the snake flying into its fellow poison-type, that tried to tackle Zubat. The two went down after colliding.

"Hey, thanks Ash," Brock thanked.

"Sure no prob."

Zubat screeched its thanks Pidgeotto for the save as well, and Pidgeotto nodded to its flying partner.

"Zubat, go Supersonic!" Zubat let out a frequency that can't be heard by human ears, but Pokemon can. This made both poison-types so confused that they started attacking each other.

"Ah, oh no!" James cried out in fear.

"Ekans, Koffing?" "What's the matter with you weaklings?" Jessie and James called out, respectively.

"Ekans and Koffing are getting confused," Brock said to Ash.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind now! Blow them all the way out of the cave!" Ash called out to his feathered friend.

"Pidge, ge ge ge ge ge!" the flying-type flapped his wings hard so hard that it literally knocked Ekans and Koffing into the masters, sending them flying into the dark parts of the cave.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off..." "You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James and Jessie shouted, fading out of sight.

"We did it, yeah!" Ash exclaimed, excitedly and bumped his arm with Brock's.

"Excellent team work," Brock commented, then both looked confused.

Ash asked, "Hey, wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" "Yeah something's missing..." then it them both, "Ah! Where's Meowth!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu got Ash and Brock's attention. "Pika," and pointed to the orange backpack lying on the ground.

"Oh! Padfoot's gone after them!" Ash picked up the pack.

"Let's go after them, Ash."

"Right!"

* * *

"Clefairy, clefairy," the Clefairy jumped out of the hole.

"Oh no," Misty said, "Clefairy's running away!"

Clefairy continues its way up the rocky mountain. Misty and Seimore tried to climb up after it. "Clefairy, come back," Seimore calls after it. They climbed a bit higher and heard Clefairy's cry.

"Clefairy!" Misty shouted at seeing the pink Pokémon fall straight into Misty, who collided with Seimore, and all three fell into the stream below them.

Once they got their bearings, Meowth lands on a rock nearby. "Alright, give me that Moon Stone," he then shows his sharp claws.

Seimore, nervously, tried to placate the cat, "Meowth, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this."

"No, we can't," Meowth jumps at them... and was intercepted by Padfoot in mid-air.

"Meowth!?" the Scratch Cat Pokemon shocked to see the shiny Riolu.

Padfoot grabbed hold the cat with both paws. He pulled him in, did a 180 degree spin, while in mid-air, and threw Meowth further straight up into the sky. Padfoot touched down on the rock Meowth previously vacated.

"Thanks Padfoot!" Misty said.

Padfoot saluted her.

"I'll take it from here. Go, Staryu!" she called out. Staryu materialized in the water. "Water Gun, now!"

The starfish Pokemon aimed its attack at the, now falling Meowth's opened mouth, filling him up like a balloon. And like a balloon, Meowth went shooting out of sight, spewing water from his mouth.

Both Meowth and Padfoot waved at the flying cat.

"Bye Meowth! Have a nice drip!" Misty says.

Padfoot stops waving and looks at Misty, a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Clefairy," Clefairy looking in wonder at the fading cat, standing on the rock beside Padfoot, still holding the Moon Stone.

"Staryu, return," she returned her Pokemon, not seeing Padfoot's look.

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock came running down a path towards them.

"Hey!" Ash called out. "Is everybody alright?"

"We won't be bothered by Meowth anymore, thanks to Padfoot and Misty the Mighty!" Misty said with a smirk.

Padfoot sighed and just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The gang hung around the area and rested. Hours later it was sunset. Misty was sitting on a rock, Padfoot and Pikachu were talking to Clefairy. Pidgeotto was out with Ash, and Seimore watching Brock feeding his Zubat.

"What's that?" Ash asked Brock.

"This is Pokemon food," Brock answered. "made from my own secret recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokémon."

"Hmm. Here, try this Pidgeotto," he offered to the flying-type.

Pidgeotto took it in his talon and pecked at the pellet-like food.

Ash asks, "How's it taste?"

"Pidgeoo," the bird responded, nodded and went back to pecking at it.

"I've been developing it for years, I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for Padfoot and Pikachu," the 15 year old says, still feeding his Zubat.

"I'll try some," Seimore took one and popped it into his mouth and chewed. "Mmm, hmm, mmm, not bad," while chewing he said.

"Really?" Ash sweat-drops at Seimore eating one.

"Well," Ash turned to Brock, who was speaking, "you might not like it, but the Pokémon sure do."

"Ar ar, rah ar." Padfoot smiled politely.

"Pi chu." Pikachu said encouragingly

"Clefairy, clefairy." Clefairy replied.

"Pika, Pikachu?" "Urah?" both asked what Clefairy meant.

"Clefairy," it elaborated for the two.

"Pika/Urah!" they understood.

"It seems like their becoming friends, I wonder what their talking about," Ash commented.

"Can't you find out by just listening to what Padfoot is saying, like you normally do?" Misty asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Ash tried to explain. "I can only tell what Padfoot is feeling, per say, on an emotional level. I know, it comes across to others watching us as talking, but it's really us sending our feelings to each other. We communicate our feelings and thoughts to one another."

"Empathy," Brock stated.

"Empathy?" Misty and Seimore asked.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that comes to mind," Brock said, "Ash can sense Padfoot's feelings, and follow his thought patterns, accurately enough, to know what Padfoot is trying to convey to Ash," Brock looked to Ash. "You probably never noticed, because you have been with Padfoot for so long, it became second nature for you to understand him."

"My, my, that is amazing... in theory, of course," Seimore adjusted his glasses.

Padfoot, Pikachu, and Clefairy stood up. "Pikapi." "Clefairy." Padfoot adjusting his backpack.

"Huh, what's up guys?" Ash asked.

The Pokémon moved to leave, Ash the others following.

* * *

It was dark out, but thanks to the full moon the gang could see as they made their way up the mountain, following the three running Pokemon.

"Padfoot, Pikachu. Where on earth are you two taking us?" Ash called to his Pokemon.

The three hopped over a bush to stare at another cave entrance. They waited for the humans to catch up. Too bad the only one of the four humans following, that could keep up with them, that was physically fit was Ash.

He was there a moment later. "It's another cave."

 **...**

The gang followed Clefairy, into the cave, through the different tunnels, unto they finally came upon a hidden chamber. The 4 humans gasped in awe. The chamber had a huge opening in the ceiling where the moon was shone, and in the middle of the chamber was the biggest Moon Stone they have ever seen. As the full moon hit it with its rays the Moon Stone sparkled.

"It's core of the Moon Stone." Seimore said.

"This feels like a dream!" Misty said smiling.

"So the Moon Stone Legend is true." Brock said in wonder.

"Hey look," Ash pointed, and everyone looked, "Clefairy is doing something."

Clefairy set the Moon Stone, its been carrying, with the other Moon Stone Fragments around the hue Moon Stone.

Once Clefairy set it down, all the smaller Moon Stone fragments started to glow, then the big Moon Stone began to glow. That drew the other Clefairy from hiding. All gathering to the large Moon Stone.

"There's so many of them," Misty said in amazement.

Then one Clefairy came over. "Clefairy, fairy, fairy, clefairy," it said and bowed.

"Heh, I think it's saying hello, right Padfoot?" Ash asked his brother.

The other humans looked to the green-eyed Riolu, and smiled when he nodded to Ash's question.

"Well, that's a relief." Brock said.

"Oh, look at them!" Misty said excitedly.

They looked and saw the Clefairy jumping and spinning around the Moon Stones, chanting there names.

"Amazing," Seimore observed in excitement. "These Clefairy formed their own society. This is an incredible sight."

"Ar ar?" "Pika, pika?" the two asked the Clefairy that led them there.

"Clefairy, clefair, clefairy!" it told them excitedly.

"Urah!" "Pika, Pikachu!" both were amazed at what they were told.

Ash, feeling the understanding coming through their bond, walked over to Padfoot and knelt down.

"Hey Padfoot," the Riolu looked to his brother, "what's Clefairy been telling you and Pikachu anyway, huh?"

Padfoot put up his right paw into a fist, and bumped it with Ash. A few seconds later, Ash smiled. "Oh! So that's what this is about."

"What, Ash?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, what did Padfoot tell you?" Brock questioned.

"You understand that, just from bumping fists?" Seimore, skeptically asked.

"Of course I do, he's my brother after all." he said it, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Seimore seemed to not notice, but Misty and Brock did. "Padfoot said the Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone."

Seimore turns away from the boy to look back a the large Moon Stone. "Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?"

"Then maybe the legends are true." Misty said. "Maybe the Moonstone really did come from space!"

"Yeah, it's possible," Ash commented.

"Of course!" Seimore spun around in excitement, causing the 4 humans, Padfoot and Pikachu to look at him, "It all makes since now!"

"What does?" "Ar ar?" boy and Pokemon asked.

"Outer Space!" Seimore exclaimed. "Pokémon, and the human race, will ride the Moon Stone into space! First to the moon, then to mars, then together to the stars!"

"Stars!" a familiar voice echoed from behind them. They turned and spotted Team Rocket again. "That's our cue," said Meowth.

"You guys sure don't know when to quit, do ya?" Ash asked tiredly at the three, Padfoot growling at them, and Misty sticking out her tongue at them.

"You three keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" Seimore said bravely.

"Pika?" "Clefairy!" Pikachu in confusion, Clefairy in worry.

"Or else?" James asked amused. "I think we've been threatened." Jessie sneered.

"T-the Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," his legs shaking in fear, making a shaking sound, "not to you trouble makers. L-leave this cave at o-once."

"What's that unusual sound?" "His knees are shaking." "Sounds like a wimp." Jessie, James, and Meowth said, respectively.

Seimore then charges them, to the surprise of the gang. " I'll show you!"

"No Seimore!" "Rah!" Ash and Padfoot tried to stop him but was too late.

Seimore ran yelling and eyes closed... and Meowth tripped him. "Ha! Did you have a nice trip?"

Seimore got to his knees to realize something's missing. "My glasses. I can't see a thing." and he started crawling along the ground to find them.

Misty, in pity, said, "Oh, Seimore."

"That wasn't fair," he said in anger, Padfoot growling got louder at what Meowth did.

"All's fair in a Pokemon match boy." "Enough talk!" Jessie and James prepared to unleash their Pokémon.

"I agree, let's go Gyarados!" "Onix, let's go!" Ash and Brock throw their Poke balls.

"Koffing/Ekans!" the Poison-types sounded off.

Gyarados and Onix appeared together with twin roars. Their presence scared the Clefairy, and made Ekans and Koffing sweat-drop.

Gyarados and Onix looked at each other for a moment, nodded, then turned back to their enemies. Padfoot and Pikachu, want in on the action too, hopped on top of the two large serpents.

Padfoot on top of Gyarados, punching his right fist into his open left paw. "Ar ar, rah!" he barked: Bring, it on!

Pikachu on top of Onix, sparks crackling from his cheeks. "Pika Chu!" he said: Come on, then!

Jessie sneered at them. "Let's show them that size doesn't matter, Ekans underground!"

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James ordered.

"Ekans!" the purple and yellow snake dived underground.

Koffing released Smokescreen, covering everybody's view. The 4 Pokemon couldn't see, and neither Ash or Brock.

"Cough cough, cough cough, we need to get rid of this smoke," Ash said reaching for Pidgeotto's Poké ball.

"I'll, cough cough, take care of this Ash!" Misty voice cried out, "Butterfree, I choose you!" she calls out her bug/flying-type.

"Freee!" Butterfree sounded off his entry.

"Butterfree! Whirlwind the smoke, quick!" Butterfree flapped his wings hard, blowing the smoke away at Misty's command.

Once the smoke was gone, so was the large Moonstone, and Team Rocket.

"Ah, the Moon Stone is gone!" Ash exclaimed. The gang see a giant Moon Stone size hole where the Moonstone was previously at.

"Team Rocket stole it," Misty stated.

"The match was just a trick so they could sneak away with it," Ash surmised.

"Alright Onix, follow them underground," Brock told it, and Onix used Dig to go after them.

"You two go with him, Padfoot and Gyarados!" Ash commanded.

Padfoot gave a salute and Gyarados gave a sharp nod to Ash, then followed after Onix through the hole the Rock Snake had just made.

"There's still a chance to catch them." Ash said, as the gang ran, or flew in Butterfree's case, out the entrance to catch the three criminals.

* * *

"Ah, hahahahahahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed as they were sliding down the mountain with the big Moon Stone tide by ropes to a log raft.

"Nice guys always..." "... finished last!" "We just went from worst, to first, ha!" Jessie, James, and Meowth respectively gloated.

Just then, Onix burst from the ground in their path. The three screamed in fright, and rammed right into Onix's rocky hide, stopping their escape. Onix then pulled himself out of the hole, Padfoot and Gyarados came out next, the little jackal still on top of Gyarados' head.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were arriving to the scene. Misty having returned her Butterfree to its Poké Ball.

"Got them!" Ash stated.

"Nice work Onix, grab them now!" Brock called out.

As Onix charged the three downed villains, James counter-attacked.

"Koffing, Counter!"

Koffing moved to intercept the rock snake... but Koffing was intercepted by a speedy, yellow and black Riolu.

Padfoot used Quick Attack to jump from Gyarados to Onix's head, and straight at Koffing Thunder Punch ready to strike. Once he was close enough, he stuck the poison-type perfectly. Sending it flying into the ground, bouncing off the ground, right into the Moon Stone, and falling back to the ground at the same time Padfoot touched down on the ground.

"Ah!" James was wide eyed and open mouthed shocked at what had just happened to his Pokémon.

"Thanks Padfoot, for coming to Onix's aide." Brock thanked the Riolu.

Misty, Ash, and Pikachu smiling at the shiny Riolu. Onix rumbled his thanks. Gyarados nodding his head in approval, then he and Onix proceeded to surround the thieves to prevent their escape.

"We now have... hey look!" Ash pointed to the hole Onix made. There was somebody in it.

"It's Seimore!" Misty said in surprise. The scientist spotted them, and the Clefairy group from before came out of the hole.

They all jumped in front of Team Rocket and in the center of a Gyarados/Onix ring.

"Meowth, what's going on?" the cat asked, a little freaked out.

"Clefairy clefairy! Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy," the Clefairy had their pointy claw, on both hands, in the air, and started waving them left to right repeatedly, chanting their name.

"What are they doing?" asked Jessie.

"Waving their fingers," James said.

Then Team Rocket started rocking in sync with the Clefairy's fingers.

"This way and that way, this way and that way," Meowth repeated.

They weren't the only ones following the Clefairy's rhythm. Seimore, Onix, Gyarados, and Padfoot also moving with the Clefairy's, as well as Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock.

"I'm getting dizzy." Misty said.

"This is an attack the Clefairy use, called the Metronome." Seimore said while rocking, "I've never seen a Clefairy use the Metronome before, who knows what will happen."

Then they stopped. "Clefairy!" and all the Clefairy lit up.

Padfoot's preservation instincts kicked in overtime, and the shiny Riolu performed Quick Attack to hop over Onix's body and another Quick Attack to get a safe distance from the blast radius, and found cover be hind a tree. Just in time too. An explosion happened. That sent the Clefairy's flying a few feet into the air.

"Well it looks like Team Rocket is..." "blasting off again!" "That was the Metronome!" Jessie, James, and Meowth respectively groaned while flying through the night sky. "I give it two thumbs down!" "Me too!" "Meowth three!" **Ding**.

Padfoot sweat-dropped at the sight of a large chasm in place of the big Moonstone. It blew up because of the Metronome. He returned to Ash's side to see how big the size of the hole was.

Ash looking at the hole. "Wow!"

"Ar ar rah," Padfoot, in awe as well, barked: You said it.

Just then tiny fragments of the large Moon Stone fell slowly to the earth.

"The Moon Stone," Seimore looked up at the falling fragments.

A few toughing the Clefairy's, evolving them into Clefable.

"The Clefairy are..." "... evolving." Brock and Misty said.

Ash brought out his Pokedex.

 **Ping. Clefable. An advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.**

The power of the Moon Stone did this!" Seimore said with astonishment.

The Clefairy and Clefable continued to greet each other.

* * *

Not long after that, the gang found themselves back in the cave, instead of a huge Moon Stone, they had a pile of Moonstones they were praying to.

"I've decided to live here with the Clefairy," Seimore said unexpectedly, shocking the gang.

"Huh?" they all said.

"It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone, and some day I will travel to stars with the Clefairy," Seimore explains.

"Wow!" Misty said.

"When you do visit outer space, I hope you'll remember to send us a postcard," Brock told the scientist.

Padfoot just rolled his eyes at Seimore, and would have said something smartaleck, if Ash wasn't currently holding his tail prisoner in his right hand. Ash wouldn't let him slide this time, so he kept quiet.

They looked back when a Clefairy came to them and offered Ash a Moon Stone.

"For me?" the Clefairy nodded. "Well, thank you."

"It must be for helping them." Brock speculated.

"I concur with that." Seimore agreed.

* * *

"So long Seimore," Ash waved the following morning as they left Mt. Moon. "Good-bye Clefairy."

"Good-bye Ash!" Seimore hollered back from the mountain. "Good-bye Padfoot and Pikachu. And thank you all."

Ash asked his friends as they walked down the path, skeptically, "Do you really think Pokémon really came to earth from outer space?"

"It's fun to imagine they did," Misty answered.

 **...**

Later, the gang came to a fork in the road. There was a sign that read CERULEAN CITY and an arrow pointing right.

"This road leads to Cerulean City," Brock read aloud, "well I guess we're heading the right way."

Misty didn't look too happy, and Padfoot turned his head to look at her. As he felt her positive feelings suddenly take a nose dive.

"And there's something else scribbled here," Brock said.

"Yeah well, they say some kids like to write silly notes on these signs," Ash said, and Padfoot left Misty to see what the kid note said, "what's it say?" Ash looked and he and Padfoot were both instantly angered.

 **GARY WAS HERE!**

 **ASH IS A LOSER!**

 **P.S. SO IS HIS HOUSE PET, DOGGY!**

Ash and Padfoot growled at the message.

"Ahhh, that Gary, WE'LL SHOW YOU!" Ash shouts aloud.

"RAH RAH, URAH!" Padfoot, in anger, hollers/barks: HE'S SO DEAD!

Ash turns to Padfoot and says, "Come on Padfoot, we have to get moving!"

"Ar ar!" he barks back: You bet!

They both took off down the road towards Cerulean City.

"What's the hurry?" Misty calls out to them.

"One minute he's mature, the next he isn't. He'll never learn," Brock says

"Cha, pika pika," Pikachu sighs, and scratches his head, at his two teammates.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **There you go another chapter done hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**


	11. The Water Flowers of Cerulean

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Water Flowers of Cerulean City**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

Ash and Padfoot ran a good 2 ½ miles down the road to Cerulean City. They stopped, looked back, and noticed that they had left Pikachu, Brock, and Misty behind, because they couldn't see them.

"Man, are they slow," Ash commented, Padfoot nodded.

Ash then saw a rock off to the side of the road and went to sit down, Padfoot followed.

"Hey Padfoot," the shiny Riolu looked at Ash, "before we get to this next gym, I need to know something. Do you still have a problem with Pikachu?"

Padfoot looked Ash in the eye and frowned in thought. He took a deep breath, then answered with a fist bumped. Ash fist bumped back, and then his mind was flooded with all of the Riolu's memories, personal thoughts, and feelings regarding their electric-type teammate.

There were times when Pikachu did seem to be a team player; like battling Gyarados, next at the Viridian Pokemon Center against Team Rocket, against Pidgeotto, the Pewter Gym, and finally Mt. Moon. However, other times like with Caterpie, when Pikachu lavished the attention from Misty instead of helping, or when Ash wanted him to battle a Weedle, he was, in the nicest way Padfoot can describe him, a... **useless** **coward!**

Ash blanched at that thought, and sweat dropped.

Padfoot felt that they should have already been done with that bit of disobedience over two weeks ago. The Spearow chasing them, stopped them from having their battle. Padfoot had believed that training in the forest would have finally made Pikachu much less a coward and more of a team player like Pidgeotto and Gyarados, but he was beginning to believe that what Pikachu really needed was a real kick in the butt. Not the kind that he gave Pikachu in the forest back then when he wouldn't battle the Weedle. He means a real, no holds bar, down to earth, **butt kicking,** **Padfoot Style.**

Once Ash finally understood his brother's feelings, while still holding their fists together, he sighed and pushed his aura towards Padfoot in question, _'How do you want to handle this then?'_

Padfoot considered the limited options they had available to them. He then returned his aura to Ash, ' _Let's use the Cerulean Gym to decide what to do with Pikachu, what is the type for the next gym?'_

 _'I believe it's... water, I think? I'm not positive on that,'_ Ash responded.

 _'Okay then. Whether it is a water type gym or not, use Pikachu and Gyarados in the match, if it is a two on two. If it's a three on three, then add Pidgeotto to the selection. I'll sit this one out, since I've already battled in two gyms,'_ Padfoot transmitted.

Ash mulled over the suggestion, and nodded. Then inquired, ' _What if Pikachu doesn't want to battle then?'_

 _'First we check if he is capable of battling. If he is, then for whatever reason he all of a sudden changes his mind, I'll battle, and we won't let him battle at the gym after this,'_ Padfoot replied. ' _However, that doesn't mean he's off the hook. Once the gym battle is over, and we're on our way on the road again, we find a nice field, then Pikachu and I will finish our interrupted battle.'_

Ash thought about it, and then agreed to the compromise. They let their fists drop. Padfoot felt a lot better after that. Like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He and Ash shared a look and smiled at each other in comfortable silence, as they waited for the others to catch up.

 **...**

Brock and Pikachu had finally caught up to the duo, and saw them on the ground playing. Ash was on his knees, over Padfoot, and was tickling the shiny Pokémon. Who was on his back and laughing, trying to get away from his brother's _**Ten Tickling Fingers of Torture**_ , he mentally named them. Padfoot would try to crawl away, but Ash would grab his leg and pull him back underneath him, and start tickling again making Padfoot howl in laughter.

Ash stopped when he saw Brock and Pikachu smiling at them. Padfoot, finally caught his breath, and quickly crawled away from Ash. He stood up, shook the grass out of his fur, and went to put his back pack back on.

"What kept you guys?" "Ar ar?" they asked.

Brock responded with, "Well, you two are just fast is all."

"Pikachu." The electric-type nodded.

"No, you guys are just slow," Ash countered.

"Rah!" Padfoot, in agreement, barked: Yeah!

"Where's Misty?" Ash asked after looking around.

"Don't know, she was right behind me," Brock looked around but didn't see her.

"Well, let's go she'll catch up," Ash suggested.

They got back on the road, and started walking again towards Cerulean City. It would take them another 8 ½ miles before they reached the city. By then it will be a little bit past noon.

 **...**

As Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu and Brock walked another ½ a mile down the road that leads to Cerulean City, Pikachu recently has been stealing glances at Padfoot, who was walking in front of him, Ash, and Brock, every so often. When the yellow and black canine looked back his way, with a questioning look, Pikachu would try to smile, but felt it was more forced than genuine. Padfoot then would turn his attention back to the front, and continue walking.

Pikachu, for the life of him, couldn't figure out his masked teammate. He thought he had him figured during their training in the forest, but apparently not. Pikachu was at a loss as what to do. Padfoot had made it clear that he(Padfoot) was in charge after Ash, that he would not stand for any disobedience towards Ash from anyone on this team.

Whenever those green eyes of his looked his way, they always had a stern and disappointed look in them, and not the playful and mischief look Pikachu knew was there. He'd seen it when enough times between Padfoot and Ash to know that it was there, to know that it did indeed exist. So why doesn't Padfoot look at him(Pikachu) like he does with Ash.

There had to be a reason, and Pikachu was sure that there was indeed a reason as to why Padfoot looks at him that way. Pikachu just wasn't sure what that reason was.

 _'Well hopefully in this next gym battle, I'll get to show him that I'm not a coward like he thinks I am_ ,' Pikachu thought to himself determinedly, unaware that his masked teammate was reading his emotions a moment ago.

"Hey Ash," Brock called Ash's attention, "which Pokémon are you planning to use against the Cerulean Gym?"

"Well, I thought about it a lot, and have decided to that if it is a 2 on 2 battle, I'll use Pikachu and Gyarados. If it's a 3 on 3 battle, then I'll add Pidgeotto to the mix," the boy said.

Brock nodded at the selection. "So Padfoot is sitting this one out?"

"Yep," Ash smiled, "he wants to give everybody on the team a chance at gym battles."

"Sounds like Padfoot's a real team player," Brock commented with a smile.

"Alright Pikachu," the electric-type walking beside him looked up at Ash, "this is your time to shine! I'm going to use you in today's battle, OK?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head.

"So, are you really hyped for this battle?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu balled his fists in determination.

"Alright! We, the team, are counting on you to bring us a first round victory," Ash hyping up his Pokémon. "Pikachu, I'll start the battle with you, alright? Then we'll see how the battle progresses," he suggested, and Pikachu gave a sharp nod of his head to his trainer.

He then turned to the front to find Padfoot looking at him, while walking backwards.

 _'How's he doing that with out falling backwards, and with stones in his bag no less?'_ Pikachu blinked in thought.

Padfoot gave Pikachu a small smile and a nod, before turning around and continued walking. That small action of Padfoot's made Pikachu feel better and smile, this time it was genuine.

* * *

After walking another 6 miles in silence, Ash then decided to stretch his arms. "(yawned)! It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine."

"Urah Urah," Padfoot, copying his brother, barked: You said it, Ash.

"And while you two are enjoying the sunshine, Gary is catching more Pokémon," Brock said while walking, causing Ash and Padfoot to drop their arms and give Brock a dead panned stare, not that Brock noticed as he continued his line of thought, "but I guess a Pokémon trainer can capture more Pokemon and enjoy the sun."

 _'You just had to say Gary's name, didn't you?_ ' Ash and Padfoot thought in sync.

Just then Padfoot and Pikachu turned their heads back down the road, at a sound they heard that was trying to get closer. "Urah?" "Pika?"

"Hey! Wait a minute," the voice was Misty's, and she was running to catch up to Ash and Brock.

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed, in happiness at seeing Misty.

Padfoot on the other hand felt an aura of panic and fear coming from the girl. The group stopped and waited for Misty to catch up.

"Where do you think you're going?"she asked once she caught up to them.

"Well, I _know_ where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City," Ash said looking at the girl, who then panicked, which made Padfoot narrow his eyes in suspension.

"Cerulean City! Why would you go there for?" she asked fearfully.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her, as Padfoot's suspensions where pouring into him through their bond. He then answered, "Well if you must know, which you should have already, I'm going for more gym badges."

"Urah!" Padfoot barked and gave a sharp nod of his head.

Misty laughed nervously, "Ash you... don't want Pokémon... from there, trust me."

"Why not?" he inquired.

"Because they're all..."

"All what?"

"Very scary Ghost Pokémon that look like this," she then pulled on her face to give the boys a bizarre look, "just like monsters!"

"Misty?" Misty stopped pulling her face to look at Ash, "Do you remember the reason I told you back in Viridian City, why I like Padfoot so much?" Misty thought for a moment, then went pale when she looked at the canine, who was glaring at her. "Now why don't you tell me the truth as to why **you** don't want to go to Cerulean City?"

Misty had forgotten that Padfoot could sense whenever someone was lying through their emotions. She took a deep shaky breath, and explained to the boys, and the Pokemon, that she comes from Cerulean City. That she had older 3 sisters who ran the gym, much to the 4 males shock.

' _I did **not** see that coming,'_ Padfoot thought to Ash, wide-eyed.

 _'You and me both bro,'_ Ash returned the thought.

"I left to go on a journey to become stronger, to show my older sisters that I would become a great Water-type Trainer," she said, then spoke nervously, "though, I may have yelled at them when I said that."

"Urah ur ur," Padfoot, arms crossed, muttered to himself: I can believe that.

"Well Misty, there's two ways, I see, you can dealing with this," Ash began, after hearing Misty's tale, "One, you could wait outside the city for us, while I take on my gym battle. Or two, you could come along and show your sisters that you have gotten stronger."

"How would I do that?" She asked looking at Ash in confusion.

"By challenging one of them to a battle, and win. By beating one of them, the other two would have to respect you as a trainer, and acknowledge that you have gotten stronger since you left the gym."

Padfoot nodding at in approval at plan.

"Hey, Ash, does have a point, Misty," Brock, liking the idea, said.

Misty thought about the two options, then agreed to go to the gym with them. With that said, Ash quickly put on his roller blades, and pulled out his bicycle for Brock. Misty got hers out as well, and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder. The gang then took off, at a fast pace, down the road to cover the last 2 miles. Ash skating, Padfoot running, Brock and Misty riding the bikes, and Pikachu hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

At the pace they were going, they would make it to Cerulean City sometime after 1 pm.

* * *

They made it to Cerulean City in less time than they thought. Misty started to show them around when they noticed something strange. A lot of people where crowding around a shop called: **MACHINE SHOP.**

"The police? Ash asked, "I wonder what happened?"

"Yeah," Brock too looked concerned.

"Let's go take a look," Misty suggested, and the gang ran to the crowd.

Once the made it to the barricaded area, Ash turned to a nearby civilian and asked, "Excuse me, do you know what happened here?"

"There were some burglars who broke into the store last night."

The group looked surprised.

"Burglars huh?" Ash asked.

"What do you know about burglars?" a voice said, causing the gang to turn around and find Officer Jenny staring at them, Ash and Brock suspiciously, not noticing Misty, "You two look very suspicious to me."

Ash smiled and said, "Hey, you're Officer Jenny from Viridian!"

"Urah urah ar!" Padfoot was just as surprised to see her as well as Ash, had barked: Great to see you again Cop Lady!

"Huh? Ah! You must have met my sister-in-law!" she said smilingly, confusing Ash and Padfoot.

 _'Sister-in-law?' They both thought.  
_

Then she went into interrogation mode on Ash and Brock, "If you know my sister-in-law, that means you probably had some dealings with the police in Viridian?"

"Uh... I..." Ash and Padfoot were both starting to look worried at the forceful cop, not at all like the Viridian cop.

Brock had a sweat drop, and Pikachu just looked on.

She started with, "Now maybe you just stopped to ask her for directions?" Then she smirked, "Or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it into her?" Finally she shouted and pulled out a pair of handcuffs showing them now to the scared boys and Riolu, "Or maybe you're a burglar who broke out of _**JAIL!**_ "

"I've never been to jail!" Ash said quickly, look at the cuffs in fright.

"Urah rah!" Padfoot, now truly scared of this lady, barked: Me neither!

"Neither have I, mam," Brock said nervously, and Pikachu was also scared and had a sweat drop.

"That's what they all say," Officer Jenny stated, not buying their words.

"We just got into town and saw the crowd, so we came over to see what was going on," Brock tried to reason with her.

Padfoot nodding his head fast.

Officer Jenny then smirked at them, "The criminal always return to the scene of the crime."

Padfoot almost whined at this. ' _Does she have an counter for every truthful thing we give her,'_ the canine thought.

"Officer Jenny, you can stop interrogating them," Misty said from the side, looking embarrassed by Officer Jenny's actions. "They're with me. I just got back in to town with them."

"Huh? Misty?" the officer just now noticing her.

"Maybe this will help this will help clear things up," Ash takes out his Pokédex, and activates it.

 **Ping. I am Dexter, a** **Poké** **dex programmed by Professor Oak, for** **Poké** **mon Trainer Ash Ketchum.**

"Yeah and I was the leader of the Pewter City Gym," Brock held up his ID Card.

"Well, that's evidence enough for me," she stated strongly, then she apologizes, "I'm sorry I was suspicious." the gang sighed in relief. "Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law, she sure has weird tastes in friends."

"Um Ms.?" the officer looks to Brock, "I was wondering, since I'm new in town, maybe we can get together tonight, and you can show me around?" the 15 year old, trying to be charming to the woman, said.

Padfoot thought incredulously, ' _Is he seriously trying to ask the Cop Lady out on a date?'_

He passed the message on to Ash, via aura, who was looking at Brock questioningly.

 _'I think so?'_ was Ash's reply.

"Well, I'm not off duty til past your bedtime," she said smirking off to the side.

Ash, Padfoot, and Misty grinned at Brock being shot down by the older woman.

"And I may even have to work around the clock to catch these burglars," she finished.

"Well, what exactly did they steal?" Ash asked.

"That's the strangest thing about it," Jenny looked confused. "they didn't take any money, just a massive vacuum and a giant hose."

Ash asked then, "But what would anybody want that stuff for?"

"I'm sure I don't know young man, but I do know that I don't have time to play guessing games with you, because I've got a job to do and it's time for you all to move along, so come on let's go!" she lead them away from the crowd, "It's good to see you again Misty!" she said with a smile, then went back to getting the rest of the crowd to move along as well.

* * *

The gang walked along a path, away from the crowd.

"Good thing I had Dexter and you had your ID."

"Yeah. Well, I've some stuff I need to check out," Brock said to the two ten years old.

"What stuff?" Ash asked.

"Just stuff. See you two later." Brock then walks away.

"Bye," Ash and Misty said, then they headed towards the gym.

"Misty," she looks at Ash, "we're here with you, you know that right?"

She smiled and nodded.

 **...**

A few minutes later they were in front of the Cerulean Gym. They walked inside and found the lobby empty, and Misty groaned.

"I'm sorry Ash, I should have mentioned this sooner," she says.

Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu looked at the girl.

"That besides being the gym leaders here, they are also performers, doing Water Ballet."

Walked in on a show that was already being performed, and would have to wait. Pikachu was definitely into the show, Padfoot tilted his head from side to side and decided that he just wasn't really interested in Water Ballet himself. Misty decided to take Ash down stairs to meet her sisters, since the show was just about over.

Once down stairs Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu where surprised by the underwater aquarium. They then heard three voices coming down the hall. The three gym leaders. "Awesome!"

"I know, that was so great,"

"Daisy, that dive you did was super," the blue haired girl said.

"The practice really paid off," Daisy responded.

"Totally!" the pink haired girl chimed in, and they laughed. Then they turned, and saw, "Misty!" they exclaimed in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Ash go their attention off of Misty, "can we take this up stairs please?"

* * *

Once they were all back upstairs by the pool Ash made his challenge.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I challenge all of you!"

"Pika!"

Padfoot smiled at Pikachu's determination. So far, so good.

The three Sensational Sisters then looked nervously at each other, which confused Misty. "What? Daisy, Violet, Lily what is it?" she couldn't help but ask in concern.

The three did notice the concern tone in their baby sister's voice, looked at each other again, then Daisy spoke up. "We can't do any Pokémon matches anymore, at the moment," she said apologetically.

"What do you mean!?" Ash said, he, Misty, Padfoot, and Pikachu sweat-dropping.

"We just got beaten three times in a row by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town!" the blue haired called Violet said.

Ash and Padfoot looked dejected, "Not again." "Urah."

The girls still looked apologetic as Violet continued, "It was just one defeat after another, my eyes were spinning from all of the losses."

"We had to like, practically rush all of our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center." Daisy stated.

Lily, the pink haired sister, brought out a Poké Ball, "This is the only one left," she tossed the ball onto the floor, and out came a Goldeen, flopping about.

"Goldeen, goldeen. Goldeen, goldeen."

Padfoot sweat-dropped at what was happening here.

"You mean all you have left is a Goldeen?" Ash asked as Lily recalled the water-type to its Poké Ball.

"If it would evolve into Seaking we could use it," Violet said embarrassed, "but all it can do now is its Horn Attack."

"So like, there's no point in battling," Daisy said.

"Now, instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves more beautiful than ever," Lily said, with a smile.

Ash and Padfoot looked put out by the turn of events.

"Hold on!" Misty said loudly. Everyone looked at her, as she stepped forward with a determined look, "Alright Daisy, if you and the others can't battle Ash, then I will!"

Now, that shocked everybody present.

Now, that the attention was on her, the three sisters had questions for her.

"So Misty, it's a surprise to see you back here so soon." "That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back til she was a great Pokémon trainer, wasn't that you?" Daisy and Violet said and asked, respectively.

Instead of feeling ashamed, she kept her head up looked at her sisters and nodded. "Yes, I did say that."

"Misty you left here pretending you wanting to become a Pokémon trainer, because you couldn't compare with us," Lily said, tauntingly. Misty starting to look annoyed, "because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are."

"Uh oh!" Ash and Padfoot both, could see this would probably get nasty very soon.

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty yelled at Lily.

"Well, then I guess like, you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer," Daisy tried to reason.

Until Misty came over the her, "It wasn't my idea to come back here," she tried to plead to her eldest sister, "the only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come," Ash and Padfoot narrowed their eyes at Misty for her pointing the finger at Ash, "to earn a badge and," trainer and Riolu stopped glaring then, "to show you three how much I have improved in the time I have been away from here." Ash and Padfoot smiled at the end.

"Well, he's totally not someone I would choose for a boyfriend," Ash fell to the ground, and Padfoot was laughing in his paws, and Misty looked horrified, "but you're no prize yourself." Daisy said smiling.

"My boyfriend!?" Misty hollered, pink cheeks. "Look let me battle him, that way Ash can have his gym battle, and you can see that I'm just as good at training Pokémon as you three are?"

"Well, you are the only one of us who have Pokémon that can actually battle," Daisy surrendered the point Misty made.

Misty nodded and look to Ash who just got back up. "Alright Ash, we'll have that battle for the Cerulean Gym Badge."

"Right!" he smiled in return.

A minutes later, both trainers were on their respective sides of the field or platforms, that floated in the pool, as that will be their battlefield. Both trainers smiled at each other. Pikachu was looking worried, he had said he was going to battle in this gym match earlier, but that was before he knew Misty was going to be their opponent. He wanted to show Ash that he can count on him, but he liked Misty. He wanted to show Padfoot he wasn't a coward, but Misty was his friend. How can he possibly battle a friend.

Unknown to the electric-type, Padfoot was locked onto Pikachu's internal struggles, and was transmitting them to Ash. Both Ash and Padfoot were disappointed in Pikachu, so much that Ash had stopped smiling at Misty, to look at Pikachu for a moment.

When Pikachu saw the looks from both his trainer and teammate, he felt an ice cold feeling on the inside of his body. He knew they were not pleased with his current state of mind.

Ash turned back to Misty, "Okay, how many Pokemon?"

"3 against 3 works for me," she called back.

"You got it! OK, Pikachu, like we agreed to earlier, you're up," Ash looked to his electric-type, only to get a sad look and a shake of the head no from Pikachu.

"Chu chu," Pikachu had chosen not to face Misty, and disappoint Ash and Padfoot.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" Ash asked softly, "You don't want to battle a friend?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said sadly.

Ash sighed in disappointment, but understanding. "Alright then, you won't have to battle her."

He looked to Padfoot, and through their bond told his Riolu that he'll(Ash) decide what to do with Pikachu. As it is his responsibility.

Padfoot felt Ash's message, and calm feelings washing over him from the bond. Ash was telling him to not worry about Pikachu, that he'll handle it. Padfoot sighed, and nodded. He was like Ash in mind, he was disappointed in Pikachu but he understood in not wanting to battle a friend. So, he let go of punishing Pikachu later and would leave his teammate to his trainer. He then to slipped off his backpack, knowing Ash would need him now.

"Pikachu you're a Pikapal!" Misty called out to the electric-type.

Pikachu would have responded happily if Ash hadn't called out his first Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" and from the Poke ball came forth their flying-type teammate.

"Pidgeoo!" it let out its battle cry.

"In that case, Misty calls, Starmie!" she throws the ball and Starmie appeared form it's Poké Ball.

"Pidgeotto," Ash called out to him, "Use Whirlwind!"

"Pidgeoooo!" and the flying-type flapped his wings, sending a strong gust of wind at the Starfish Pokemon.

Starmie was barely hanging in their on the platform.

"Dive under, then up!" Misty orders.

Starmie dives into the pool to avoid any more wind, then comes up spinning towards Pidgeotto, in a Rapid Spin Attack, struck the avian in the chest.

"Pidgeo!" The attack pushed him back some but didn't take him out.

"Strike back with Wing Attack!" Ash called out.

As the water-type came spinning in the air back at him, Pidgeotto struck Starmie with a strong left wing, that sent it into the pool. It came spinning right back out at Pidgeotto, trying to surprise it, but Ash counted on Starmie to do that, and was ready.

"Wing Attack once more, then Gust Attack!" he instructed.

Pidgeotto struck this time with his right wing, sending it back enough to use Gust Attack. The blast of wind that hit, sent Starmie into the gym's wall.

Starmie fell to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Starmie!" Misty called out.

"This match is mine," Ash called out. Misty returned her Pokémon and had a frown on her face.

'This isn't turning out like how I wanted it to,' Misty thought of her options, 'all of my Pokemon are weak against electric-type moves, and all of Ash's Pokemon, save for Pidgeotto, has an electric-type move.' She watched as Ash returned Pidgeotto to his Poké Ball, and called out his next one.

"Padfoot you're up!"

"Urah!" Padfoot jumped onto the platform, ready for battle.

Misty smiled and took out a certain Poké Ball and said, "I'm glad you've chosen to use Padfoot, Ash."

"You are?" Ash and Padfoot raised and eyebrow at that.

"Yeah!" she smiled, "because we wanted to battle you both. Go! Butterfree!"

Butterfree appeared in the air. "Freeee!" Ready for battle.

"Oh my gosh!" "That is like, the most gorgeous Butterfree I've ever seen!" "Misty is like, scared of bugs, but here she's actually going use one!" Lily, Violet, and Daisy said respectively, surprised.

"Ash! Padfoot!" they looked at Misty and Butterfree, "This battle is for helping us those two days in the forest. Butterfree and I want to show you both how much that means to us, by showing you two how strong we've become."

"Freee!" nodded his agreement.

Ash and Padfoot smiled at his, " Okay, then bring it on!"

"Ar ar, Urah." Padfoot got in his fighting stance, and smiled at his opponents.

"We'll go first, Butterfree use Whirlwind!"

"Freeee!" and Butterfree flapped its wings, creating a large gust of wind that was steadily pushing Padfoot back. It hadn't blown him off his feet yet, but the move was doing considerable damage, definitely super effective.

"Hang in there Padfoot!" Ash called out to his brother, he could feel the pain that attack caused the masked jackal.

"Now, use Tackle!" Misty yells.

"Freee!" and that surprise move, "Rah!" knocked the Riolu off of his feet and into the water behind him.

"Padfoot!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu where caught off guard by that clever maneuver. Padfoot made his way back onto the platform, wet fur and all.

"Ha! Our plan worked Butterfree!"

"Freee!" it said in excitement.

"Plan?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Misty smiled, "Since Padfoot knows Thunderpunch, I had to make sure that he wouldn't use it on Butterfree, so I had Butterfree first distract Padfoot with Whirlwind, then come in with a surprise Tackle into the water. Water conducts electricity, so now that Padfoot is wet, if he tries to use Thunderpunch, he'll get shocked instead of Butterfree."

"That was actually a simple, yet really good plan of Misty's." "Misty's like, totally awesome with that Butterfree of hers." "Well, we have the good looks, so I guess she had to get some talent." Daisy, Violet, and Lily said, respectively, yet approvingly.

Ash stayed quiet the whole time, as did Padfoot. Waiting for Misty's next move.

"Now, Butterfree, lets put Padfoot to sleep. Use Sleep Powder!"

"Freee!" Butterfree nodded and prepared his Sleep Powder.

"Quick Attack!" Ash calmly said.

Padfoot shot like a bullet into Butterfree, knocking it off balance, and into the pool. Padfoot landing on another platform.

"Ah!" Misty cried out, "Butterfree!" she watched as he struggled in the water.

"Padfoot, prepare Thunderpunch!" Ash said.

"What!" "Pika!" "Is he serious?" Misty and Pikachu where shocked, while Daisy questioned the boy's decision.

Padfoot brought his right in front of him, into a fist. His left paw holding onto it from underneath. Then yellow electricity started crackling from it. Padfoot didn't even flinch in pain from the electricity. It arched along his wet furred body, but didn't touch the pool, yet. His face set in determination and his eyes were glowing white, him using Detect. The overall appearance to the onlookers was amazing, inspiring, and frightening. *****

"Misty," Ash called out to her, "You and Butterfree did great! You've shown real teamwork and trust just now. However, if you don't call him back now, then Padfoot is going to light up the pool, and then your last Pokémon will be fried before the last match will even begin."

Misty knew this and went on ahead and returned Butterfree to his Poké Ball. "It's OK, Butterfree, you were great out there. Thanks for doing your best." she whispered to Butterfree's Poké Ball.

Padfoot had canceled Thunder Punch once Misty had recalled Butterfree out of the water, and returned to looking like a wet jackal pup.

Padfoot had won the battle, but he and Ash were proud of how far Misty and Butterfree came. Before the final match could begin, the gym started shaking. And large tank like machine came bursting into the gym and made a stop at the pool. And from the machine the three members of Team Rocket rose out of it.

"Check out that hair!" Violet said, referring to Jessie. "Like, who invited the party crashers?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry to break in on you ladies." "Allow us to introduce ourselves." Came the voices of Jessie and James.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"The water Pokémon have the advantage under water." James observed.

"But if we steal that water away." Jessie said with a smirk.

"The Pokemon are ours for the taking." James finished, smirking.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" Meowth commented, and pressed a button to release a giant hose into the pool water.

"What are they trying to prove?" Daisy asked, in confusion. They were then surprised as the large holes was sucking in the pool water with a lot of force.

"A massive vacuum and a giant hose," Ash murmured, "Ah! It was Team Rocket who broke into that store back there! I should have known it was them." Ash yelled out in realization, as he ignored the sisters fretting about Team Rocket stealing the water.

"Right! I should give it back!" Meowth pulled the lever down and the hose stopped sucking the up the water, instead it spayed the water at the Ash and the others, knocking them apart from each other. "Alright! Now's, time to suck 'em up!" and the Scratch Cat pushed the lever back up to start sucking the water again.

"Seel, seel, seel," Seel was caught up in the water being sucked into the vacuum.

"Like, come back Seel!" Violet called out in worry.

They saw Seel get sucked into the vacuum.

Ash and Padfoot were beside each other and Pikachu was too close to the pool, that it got swept away by the current of the vacuum.

"Urah!" "Pikachu!" they called to their friend.

"Pikaaa!" surprised and being pulled towards the vacuum.

"Hey wait a second, water conducts electricity," Ash then calls to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Chuuu!" the yellow rodent acknowledged the order, and let loose its electric attack. The attack struck the water, which struck the hose, that was attached to the large vacuum. The same vacuum which Team Rocket was standing on... you already know what happens... they get zapped.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" They screamed. Finally done, they were paralyzed and smoking.

"It's times like theses that makes me want to go straight," a shocked James said as the three fell into the sucking water. "Now I know what it feels like to be all washed up."

"We'll never come clean," an equally shocked Jessie said, as they were sucked in to the hose, through the vacuum and shot out of the back, into the sky, passing a clapping Seel on the way.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" **Ding**.

With Team Rocket gone vacuum still was operational, and Pikachu was still heading towards the hose.

"Chaaaa!" it cried out.

The gym leaders watched on in worry. "Oh no!" "Pikachu!" Daisy and Misty, respectively, said.

Ash ran around the corner to the vacuum. Pikachu goes under and into the hose, Ash jumps and hits a front flip onto the machine, and pulls the same lever Meowth messed with down. This caused the hose to rise up and spew the water out, including Pikachu.

As Pikachu was falling at an angle towards a wall, Padfoot had used Detect to predict the path Pikachu was taking, ran forward and used Quick Attack to intercept and catch Pikachu in midair.

Once he wrapped his paws around his teammate, he landed on the slippery floor, and slid across it, until they came to a stop at the girls' feet.

"Urah, rah rah ar?" Padfoot looking concerned for his teammate barked: Pikachu are you OK?

Pikachu with his ears down and tired, turned in Padfoot's arms. Looked into his green eyes, and saw true genuine concern and caring. All he could do was nod, and was shocked himself when Padfoot smiled in relief and hugged Pikachu tight, close to him.

"Ar ar," Padfoot murmured, on top of Pikachu's head: I'm glad.

Pikachu heart leaped for joy, he hugged his teammate, no, his friend back.

Ash smiled at the scene, as did the girls. There was no need to take drastic measures with Pikachu. Everything would work out fine, just like he thought it would.

 **...**

A little later, the gym looked ruined a bit. "Hey we never got to finish our match." Misty said.

"You could say your match had to be postponed like, do to drain!" Violet joked.

"Well, I say," Daisy came over to Ash and was presenting him with the Cascade Badge, "we give you the badge."

"Huh?" Ash was surprised, as well as Misty, "How come he gets the badge? He didn't exactly win!"

"Pikachu was like, totally the one who saved us all," Daisy explained, "and, if memory serves me right, his Riolu knows Thunder Punch. Had he continued with Padfoot in the third match, or used Pikachu, there's no way your water Pokémon would have won little sis, and I think even you knew that?" she smiled, looking at Misty questioningly. Misty ducked her head, knowing what her sister was getting at.

"Take the badge Ash. You deserve it." Daisy smiled and handed the badge to the young trainer. Ash took it and smiled in gratitude.

"Gee thanks!" he looks at it up close and smiles, "I'll take it!"

Padfoot and Pikachu looked at each other and smiled, "Rah!" "Cha!" in a agreement.

* * *

Later outside the gym, Misty's sisters were seeing Misty and Ash off.

"Misty you just keep on trying to become a Pokémon trainer." Lily said to her, "You might as well be good at something, because you'll never be stars like us!"

"You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars!" Misty yells at her.

"Chill out!" Violet tried to calm their sister.

"Misty be careful. You know we love you." Daisy smiled at her.

"Yeah." Misty replies gently and smiles at her sisters.

While Misty was talking with her sisters, Ash knelt down to his Pokemon's level to speak with them.

"Listen you two, I'm going to be relying on you two lot, so I'm glad you will be getting along better." he said to the shiny Riolu and Pikachu, "We're not there yet, a perfect team, but we're on the right track. And to let you both know, I'm proud of both of you today," he smiles at them, causing both the canine and mouse to blush.

"Ash, hey man!" Brock ran up the path to them.

"Yo, Brocko!" "Urah!" Brock stopped in front of Ash.

"How did it go?" Brock asked.

"See for yourself," Ash showed the Cascade Badge in his badge case to Brock.

He nodded. "Cool, lets go," he says and turns and heads out on to the road the leads out of the city.

"Right," Ash walks out with Brock.

"You're not leaving without me!" Misty yells out at Ash.

While the humans talked among themselves, Padfoot could only shake his head at his brother and Misty going into and argument.

"Pika, pikachu?" in a soft tenor voice, Pikachu asked: Padfoot what's wrong?

Padfoot looks at Pikachu, with a smile and a playful look in his eyes, that made Pikachu heart jump for joy at being able to see that look instead of the disappointed one.

"Ar ar rah, Urah!" Padfoot barked softly to his electric friend: It's nothing to worry about, Pika!

Pikachu ears shot up, and a smile spread on his face. Padfoot then rested a paw on top of Pikachu's head. While he continued to carry his three stones in his orange backpack.

While this was happening, Ash, despite arguing with Misty, felt Padfoot's happiness at Pikachu, and was finally satisfied with Pikachu as his teammate. As was Ash, as they walk along the road to their next destination.

"Hey guys," Brock got everyone's attention, "while I was in town at the Poké Mart, I overheard on a nearby radio that the Johto League Champion's identity has been revealed just an hour ago to the public."

"Really Brock?" Ash asked, Brock nodded.

"Well who is it Brock, who's the Johto Champion?" Misty asked. Padfoot and Pikachu, listening in, wanting to know as well.

"His name is...Wallace." Brock answered.

 **To be continued...**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**


	12. The Path to the Pokemon League

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Path to the Pokemon League**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

It's been 3 days since Cerulean City, and 3 weeks since Ash and Padfoot began their journey to become a Pokémon Master and a Master Pokémon. Currently the group, Ash, Misty, and Brock were riding their bikes across the countryside.

Ash had given Brock his last bike voucher before they left the city, and the older teen got himself a free bike at the Bike Shop there. Pikachu was riding in the front basket of Ash's bike, and Padfoot was happily running alongside them, with his three stones in his orange backpack.

With 3 Pokémon badges placed in his badge case, The Earth Badge, The Boulder Badge, and the Cascade Badge, the three continue down the path towards their next destination.

"Hey," Ash slowed down, as well as Padfoot, "where are we going again?" he asked sheepishly.

"I already told you about 5 miles back, Vermilion City. It's got a luxury cruise ship, and I'm dying to see it." Misty said smiling.

Ash and Padfoot didn't look convinced at the thought of going just to see a ship. "We won't have time for sightseeing."

"Rah." Padfoot barked, right, nodding his head.

"I've heard that there is a really great gym in Vermilion," Brock commented while pedaling.

"A gym/Urah!" both trainer and Pokémon exclaimed in excitement. "Padfoot, Pikachu, we're going to win our fourth badge!"

Padfoot and Pikachu pumped their fist in the air in joy, "Urah/Pika!"

"Let's go!" the boy started pedaling faster, moving ahead of his two companions, to get to Vermilion City, Padfoot easily keeping up with his brother.

"Don't get your hopes up, there are a lot of tough trainers around here." Misty called out to the boy, ahead of them.

Ash turned his head back and said, "Yea, well bring them on. I'll bet known of them has even one Pokémon badge!"

* * *

About another 2 miles down the road later, the three put their bikes away, as they would be traveling on foot from there. Ash had calmed down enough to think clearly. If the trainers around here were as tough as Misty stated, then he would have to have a clear mind as to battle them and to chose which Pokémon to battle.

Looking around him at the area they were in, a countryside and a lot of fields, suggests that the trainers around here might have field Pokémon like Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, the occasional Sandshrew and a few bug-types here and there. So his best option was to use Padfoot, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto for now.

 **{Author's note: the three P's, try saying that fives times fast. I dare ya!}**

In a way, Ash was a little disappointed in his guessing, as to the Pokémon that might be in the area for the local trainers to have on them. The reason for his slight, disappointment is the fact that he might not get the chance to battle beside his Gyarados in an actual trainers battle. So far, he has only used his water serpent twice against Team Rocket.

He had wanted Gyarados to be his winning victory in earning the Cascade Badge back in Cerulean, he was kinda going for the irony there. A water-type winning in a water-type gym, and it would have been that too, if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted their battle. The following day Ash apologized to his water-type for not having it battle in a gym yet. To his surprise, thanks to Padfoot's help, Gyarados wasn't even remotely upset about not battling in a gym battle.

From what Ash and Padfoot was able to gather from the large Pokémon, was that it would like to battle strong opponents that Ash believes are worth battling. And, between the three of them, it would like to have a battle with Brock's Onix, sometime in the future.

Ash smiled at this, and promised Gyarados that he will get his chance before the week was over to battle Onix. That was two days ago, and now Ash is wondering about challenging Brock later today.

 _'It would definitely make for an interesting battle and Gyarados would be very happy ,wouldn't it bro?'_ Ash asked Padfoot through their bond, while rubbing Padfoot's head with a smile.

 _'Hehehe, yea it sure would. A Water Serpent vs a Rock Snake hehehe_ ,' Padfoot chuckled in his response.

* * *

It's been an hour and Ash was battling another trainer. Ash was using Pidgeotto, and the other trainer was using a Rattata. Pidgeotto soared through the sky and came back down towards its opponent. Padfoot standing beside his brother, while Pikachu sat on Ash's back pack beside Misty and Brock, who were standing.

"Pidgeotto, finish it." Ash called out calmly.

"Pidgeoo!" Pidgeotto struck the purple mouse with its talons.

"Rattaaa!" The field mouse squeaked, as it was knocked unconscious.

"Rattata!" its trainer called out in worry.

"And that's the match," Ash said, calmly, as he smiled at his Pokemon, who was flying around him. He stretched out his left arm, Pidgeotto perched on it, and Ash started petting its chest feathers. "Well done, Pidgeotto. That makes 10 victories for us."

"Pidgeoo." it cooed happily, at its trainers praise.

Ash smiled at his feathered friend, and returned him to his Poké Ball for some rest. He then shook hands with the other trainer.

"You're a really great Pokémon trainer." the boy told Ash.

"That only comes from training my Pokémon while traveling," Ash said to the boy. "Your Pokémon could have actually done better in the match, you know?"

"What do ya mean?" the boy asked, curiously.

"You could have had it dodging more or increased its speed with Agility or Quick Attack to move faster, instead of constantly using Tackle Attack. If you had done that, then it would have been a little more difficult for my Pidgeotto to hit. You don't exercise your Pokémon much, do you?" Ash asked with an eyebrow raised, only to receive a sheepish laugh from the other trainer.

"No.. not exactly... hehe," the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

Padfoot's, arms crossed, head fell forward at the answer and gave a disappointed sigh. Pikachu chuckled at his teammates antics. He has come to really see that Padfoot maybe playful at times, but he really likes to train. To help better himself and his teammates, but as a fighting-type he sees it as a blasphemy if a Pokémon trainer doesn't train their Pokémon, or like in this instance, sees the trainer as an idiot.

Misty and Brock couldn't help but marvel at the mature advice Ash was giving the other boy. "He really knows what he's talking about." Misty commented.

"Yep, he's taking all the training he did with his grandpa and is putting it to good use," Brock said. Ash had told Brock and Misty the training his grandpa subjected him, Draco, and Padfoot to, and the advice he gave them... OK, he _**literally**_ beat it into their collective skulls. "Helping others to become good trainers, is also apart of becoming a great trainer yourself. Exchanging information and ideas helps both trainers and their Pokémon grow."

"I bet you could even beat A.J.!" the boy exclaimed.

"A.J./Urah?" both boy and Pokemon asked.

"Yea," the kid points in the direction behind him. "He lives over there. A.J. trains savage Pokémon, he built his own gym. He's only ever lost one match!" he finishes turning to Ash.

Ash and Padfoot were now curious about this wild trainer. He thanked the boy for the info, then the group set out to meet this A.J. person.

* * *

They arrived at a place that had a large wooden fence that was blocking a large purple and yellow tent, and a bulletin board that had on it for all to see: **A.J.'s GYM! W:98 L:1 Note: Gym Not Sanctioned By The** **Poké** **mon League.** The group noticed that the **UNDEFEATED** part of the sign was X'ed out.

"Look at that, this gym isn't even licensed by the Pokémon League," Ash commented. "Lost only one match huh? Well, that might have to change."

"Ar ar, rah," Padfoot barked: No doubt bro.

He and Ash exchanging smiles.

Misty looks at the board, "98 wins in a row though," then teases Ash. "You may have won 10 matches, but he has won almost 10x more matches than you have."

"We go for quality not quantity!" "Urah!" they both stated to the girl, a bit of a sweat drop on both Ash and Padfoot's faces.

"Are you my next victim?" a voice asked from their left.

They turned to see a dark green haired by with. He was wearing a red and black shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes. He had a baby blue and yellow back pack, and bore a challenging smirk on his face.

Padfoot sensed an aura of confidence coming off of this kid, and grinned. Ash, feeling his Pokémon excitement building, smiled at the boy.

"My name is Ash from Pallet Town," the green haired trainer narrowed his eyes a bit at that, "and this is my partner Padfoot, a Riolu."

"Rah," the shiny Pokemon waved at the boy.

"You must by A.J., the wild Pokemon trainer who trains savage Pokémon?"

"Humph, that's my job," the boy said smirking, "beating chumps like you is my hobby. Ready to lose?"

The wooden gates open to reveal the inside area. The large tent had a battle arena for Pokémon battles in front of it.

Ash and Padfoot were definitely impressed. "Wow/Rah!"

"Now, this is not too shabby at all," Misty commented, impressed like the others.

A.J. had put his pack down on the ground, and a Butterfree came flying over. "Freee, freee." It grabbed A.J.'s pack and flew off towards the tent.

This action got the group curious. "What's in the back pack?" Ash asked.

"The wild Pokémon I just caught," A.J. turned to Ash, "there's a whole bunch more in the tent, and then some."

"Hey, may I see them after the match, please?" Ash asked politely. This caught A.J. a bit off guard, but then he turns and heads for the battlefield.

"If you want," he says nonchalantly, "so which Pokémon are you gonna choose for my 99th win?" he asks confidently, turning back around to meet Ash in the eye.

While Misty and Brock had sweat-drops on their faces, Ash raised an eyebrow at this. "99th?" He could tell that A.J. was confident in his Pokémon handling skills, maybe a little too confident in his chances of winning.

Ash stepped to his trainers side of the field with Padfoot beside him, as always, while A.J. stepped to his. "I'm afraid you may have to change your sign after this match is over to 2 losses," Ash said.

A.J. smirks at Ash. "You may think that your hot stuff kid," he tightens his grip in a whip, "but you're not playing in the Pokemon little league anymore!" He then whips the area in front of Ash and Padfoot, about 10 paces from them, to scare the boy and his Pokemon.

His tactic didn't work, as both Ash and Padfoot were now glaring/growling at him, respectively. A.J. frowned at this. "After I win 100 matches in a row, I'll start competing for badges."

"That means he's only two wins away," Brock says off to the side, with Misty and Pikachu there with him.

"And he'll be extra psyched to win," Misty finishes.

Ash and Padfoot, both frown at A.J.

"98 wins, and you still don't have a badge? I would've thought someone with that many wins would probably have 4 to 5 badges." Ash said, a little bewildered by this turn of events.

Padfoot, arms crossed, too looked put out by this, "Urah."

A.J. now really looks at Ash and says, "Well, out of curiosity, how many wins do you have under your belt, and if you're already collecting badges, how many do you have?"

Not liking how at first the kid and his strange, canine Pokémon seemed to be impressed with his winning streak, but now seems to be disappointed in knowing that A.J. has no badges to show for it.

"I have 13 wins, and 3 badges to show for it," Ash said nonchalantly, as if it his wins was no big deal. Hands in his pockets.

"13 wins? Ash you only battled 10 trainers today," Misty called out, trying to correct him.

Ash turned to the red, orange haired girl with a bored look and replied, "First, I beat Team Rocket the first time. Next, I won the 2 on 2 battle with Samurai in Viridian Forest. Then I beat the gym leader of Pewter City. And _finally,_ I won 10 battles today. I count beating the gym leader as a battle as well, that makes it _13 wins_ Misty," Ash corrected her. Misty now sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

A.J., having a feeling that this kid might be telling the truth, decided to try and goad him, completely disregarding the badge won at the Pewter Gym.

"Did ya buy those badges or steal 'em? Either that or you competed in some loser gyms. Where were they, Dropout Town, Failure City or Wimpsville?" A.J. smirked.

Misty and Brock now looked crossed at A.J.. Ash and Padfoot suddenly turned around and sweat drop at their two friends becoming giants, and both were fired up, literally, at their respective gyms being insulted.

"What do you mean loser gyms?" "Hey Ash, pulverize this guy!" Misty and Brock, respectively, said.

Ash laughed nervously, until an idea popped into his head. He then turned to Brock and said, "Alright, I'll beat him... but on one condition Brock."

"Anything," Brock said, still too fired up at AJ to think properly.

"Later today, I want to battle you and one of your Pokemon of my choice."

"Deal!"

Ash smiled, and Padfoot snickered silently, at Brock not having realized what he just agreed to.

"Hey A.J.," he called, getting the boy's attention, "who was the trainer you lost to?"

"If ya beat me, then I'll tell ya," A.J. smirks, taking out a Poké Ball.

"Alright, it's a deal!" "Urah!" both said in excitement.

"OK. Let's get started then," A.J. then throws his Poké Ball out to the field. "Sandshrew, go!" and from the ball, a Pokémon materialize on the battlefield.

"A Sandshrew huh, this should be interesting," Ash says.

"Urah," Padfoot nodded in agreement, as his brother was reaching for a Poké Ball.

"Let's be careful now, Ash," Brock said.

Misty tried to add, "Remember, Sandshrew is a ground-type, so Pikachu's electricity would be no-"

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Ash, ignores and interrupts Misty, calls out his Pokemon from within the thrown Poké Ball, after turning his cap backwards on his head.

The large water serpent materializes onto the field, nearly taking up all of the ring space, roars to the sky, then looks down at his... tiny opponent?

"Hey Gyarados," the water-type turns to his trainer, "this guy has won 98 battles and has only loss one match," Gyarados now sported a look of interest. "Want to help me change that to 2 losses?" his smiling trainer asked.

He(Gyarados) nodded, then turn back to face the green-haired kid and his Sandshrew. A frighteningly, vicious grin appeared on the serpents face, as it saw the little ground-type shiver with fear at the sight of him.

"Gyarados!" Misty looking now frightened.

"Don't you think that is a bit overkill, Ash?" Brock asked, a little nervously.

"Pika pika! Pika Pikachu!" hopping up and down in place, Pikachu happily cheers his teammate on: Yeah! You can win, go get 'em, Gyarados!

The large Pokemon nods to his electric teammate and focuses on Sandshrew.

"T-t-that... that's a ..." A.J. is stunned, then tries recover his bravado. "If ya think you can win with size and intimidation, then you don't know us very well," he shouted.

That shout, from its trainer, was just what Sandshrew needed to here to get its head back in the game. It was now ready.

A.J. cracked his whip. "Sandshrew go, Rollout!"

Sandshrew acknowledged the command and curled itself in to a ball. It started rolling fast towards its large opponent.

Ash calmly called out, "Bite," and Gyarados caught Sandshrew in his jaws, and bit down. Sandshrew squeaked in pain.

"Oh no, Sandshrew!" A.J. now looked panicked, for his Pokemon.

"OK Gyarados, let's finish this. Use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

Gyarados shot Sandshrew, followed by the blue and yellow flame like energy, into the ground. When the attack died away, Sandshrew was burnt and had already fainted.

"No, Sandshrew!" A.J. ran over to his Pokemon to check if it was alright.

Ash knew having Gyarados was overkill, but he really just wanted to end the battle quickly.

"This match is mine. Thanks Gyarados, return take a good rest," Ash stated as a matter of fact.

Gyarados roared to the sky in victory before returning to his Poke ball.

The scoreboard then changed to show the new score: **W:98 L:2**.

"We lost," A.J. said looking down at his now awakened, but sullen partner. "After all the extra training we did, we still lost."

"Sand, sand," Sandshrew apologized for losing.

"It ain't ya fault Sandshrew, don't ya worry," AJ said, and looked up to see Ash kneeling beside them, and holding a small bottle of orange substance to him.

"Here, give this to Sandshrew," Ash smiled at A.J., "It will get him up and running again, with at least 50% of its health restored, and all injuries healed."

A.J. took the bottle and poured it into Sandshrew's mouth. A moment later Sandshrew's eyes flew open, he jumped out of AJ's arms.

"Saaaandssshhhrrreeewww!" screaming in disgust at the taste, then lands back on the ground. This surprised Brock and A.J.

"When medicine taste bitter and foul, you know its working, ha ha ha ha," Ash laughed at the ground-type.

"Sandshrew, sand, sand, shrew!" Sandshrew, swinging its arms around in dislike, didn't find it funny one bit, though it and A.J. were looking over its now injured free body.

"Amazing, Sandshrew is all better," A.J. stated amazed, then looks back at Ash, "I guess it was me who didn't know who I truly was up against, I'm sorry for the insults I said earlier."

"It's alright, the battles over, so no hard feelings," Ash said with a smile, Padfoot nodding in agreement.

"Still, a deals a deal. You asked me who was the trainer who beat me before you?" A.J. asked. He got a nod in return, "The trainer came from Pallet Town like you," Ash, Padfoot and the others were now paying attention, "he beat Sandshrew with a Seadra, and his name was Draco Haw-"

"Draco Hawthorn was here/Urah, Urah!" Ash and Padfoot exclaimed at the same time, in excitement.

"Uh, yea," A.J. looked bewildered at the pair. "Around a week ago I believe, ya know 'im?"

"Alright/Urah!" the brothers jumped into the air, landed and answered, "Yeah, he's our best friend and sparing partner. Man, he's doing alright, isn't Pad?"

"Ar ar ar, Urah," Padfoot, nodding and smiling, barked: He sure is Ash.

"Well, in any case, he only had two badges on him, but you said you had three badges. How's that possible?" A.J. asked.

Ash pulled out his red and blue badge case and showed A.J. his badges. When A.J. saw the Earth Badge he commented, "Well, he had two of those badges, but the leaf-looking one he didn't have."

"That's the Earth Badge from Viridian City," Ash said.

"For real?" A.J. now looked excited, "You actually won a badge from that gym? No wonder I couldn't beat ya."

"I beat the gym leaders _**challenge**_ ," Ash elaborated, "he gave me a challenge to complete within 5 minutes, and I was able to do so. So, I won the badge."

"Was the challenge difficult at all?" A.J. asked seriously.

"Well yea-"

"Then ya have earned that badge then!" A.J. said with finality in his voice. "Now, I believe I said you could see the Pokémon inside the tent if ya wanted to. Follow me." A.J. and Sandshrew turned and walked to the tent. The gang followed leaving their back packs outside by the battlefield.

When they got inside, the gang was treated to a sight. In the air, a Butterfree was dodging a Beedrill's stingers. A Rattata was balancing on a large blue ball, while another one was running up a ramp, hopping through a ring on fire, and landing on the opposite ramp. All the Pokemon, from what Ash could see present, had one thing in common. They all were wearing a strange device.

He noticed that Sandshrew just put its own. "Wow, you sure do know how to train your Pokémon," Ash said, nodding his head and looking around at the different Pokemon training.

A.J. looked back at the boy and smiled. "Well, I have to be tough on 'em, otherwise they won't try their best when the battle starts."

"That's true. Hey, what's that their wearing?" Ash asked.

"It's a strength intensifier," A.J. said proudly.

"Who invented that thing?" Brock asked this time.

"I did, it's my own secret weapon for unleashing a Pokémon's powers." A.J. then turns to his ground-type Pokemon, "Sandshrew! Into the pool now!" he commanded. The Pokemon acknowledged its trainer, and climbed up the ladder to the diving board.

"Sandshrew are weakened by water," Ash stated, with his hand on Padfoot's head, keeping the jackal like Pokémon from running off and messing with the training equipment.

"I know that."

"OK, just checking," Ash then went silent and watched.

"Sandshrew, dive!" Sandshrew jumped off of the board and dived into the pool.

This action surprised Ash, Padfoot, Misty, and Brock.

"Nice dive," Misty commented in shock.

Sandshrew jumped out of the water and spun around in its Rollout position, to get rid of the water off its body.

"Good work," A.J. complimented it.

"The water doesn't weaken your Sandshrew?" Brock asks, impressed.

"Yer lookin' at the only Sandshrew in the world that's strong enough to with stand water." A.J. proudly said. "Sandshrew pick up your pacing!" he ordered.

Sandshrew then curled up into a ball and was then passed between three Rattatas.

"Hey wait, didn't you say pacing not passing?" Ash asked, which made Brock, Misty, and Padfoot almost fall to the ground, and A.J. looking at Ash with a questionable look.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu help up a pillow out of nowhere to his trainer: Here you go!

"Huh? I said padding. Huh?" He almost confused himself, and yelled at the electric-type, "I mean, I said pacing!"

"Chaaa," Pikachu, while leaving his trainer, put the pillow on top his head and said: Sorry.

Ash then turns back to A.J.. "You seem to be more tough on Sandshrew than your other Pokemon. Is it because Sandshrew was, perhaps, the first Pokémon you caught?"

"Ya nailed it," A.J. smiled at Ash, "I will never forget that moment. We promised to do whatever it took to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer of all time. Nothing would stop us from reaching our dream. No matter how difficult our path. Enduring fierce storms, and raging winds. We sacrificed everything to achieve our dream and it was worth it. We're an unbeatable team! That is until you and Draco came along and beat us."

"Hey, even though you lost two rounds, you still proven _98 times_ that you and Sandshrew _are_ an unbeatable _team_ ," Ash smiled at AJ. "It reminds me of Padfoot and myself."

"Urah!" Padfoot nodded in agreement.

A.J. and Sandshrew, who came over, looked at them and smiled at the pair. "You two really understand me and Sandshrew."

Ash and Padfoot nodded.

"Hey A.J., I have something to say about about your Pokemon," Brock now had their attention with how serious his voice was. "Your Pokemon are all in great shape. What kind of Pokemon food do you give them?"

At his question Ash and Padfoot both nearly fall over at Brock's, now lack of seriousness.

A.J., on the hand, looked thrilled at the breeder in training. "My own secret recipe! Come on I'll show ya!"

He brought the group over to where he kept his Pokemon food stored. "To get the results I want, I have to carefully monitor the Pokemon diets. Of course, the recipe is secret."

"Oh yea, of course," Brock responded. "You know I mix my own foods too."

As Brock and A.J. start discussing Pokémon foods, Ash noticed his brother picked up two short weight bars and was doing curl ups beside Sandshrew. Ash could feel Padfoot's happiness through their bond at the training. He also noticed Pikachu trying to lift one up himself with both paws, and was struggling. He finally got it up, only to fall backwards, trapped by the weight. Padfoot and Sandshrew stopped what they were doing and both had sweat-drops looking at the struggling electric-type.

Ash went over and helped Pikachu out. " Weight lifting isn't your thing, buddy," he said smiling at his starter.

 **Ding**.

They looked over and found that the sound came from a bell.

"OK! You wimps get a 15 minute break!" A.J. ordered his Pokémon. They all dropped down, panting.

Ash looked around at the exhausted Pokémon, and smiled. He was reminded of how exhausted Draco, Padfoot, and he was when Old Man Ash let them have a break after training.

'They'll become stronger from this,' he thought fondly.

"Hey Ash, come 'ere for a second," A.J. called out to him. Ash went over to him, and A.J. was holding and extra strength intensifier. "Let's see if it will fit your Riolu."

Ash looked it over and nodded. "OK, let's give it a try. Hey, Padfoot, come here will you." Padfoot stopped his lifting and ran over to Ash, "Hey bro, let's see if this will fit you."

"Urah," Padfoot saluted.

A.J. adjusted it and stood back. Padfoot definitely felt the pull of his limbs to his center. He realizes that he would have to pull against the restraint physically. The thought of having to do this constantly, everyday, brought on happy thoughts to the former wizard, and he wagged his tail in anticipation. As a fighting-type Pokémon, he, like all fighting-types, are always seeking ways to improve themselves physically.

He then ran round the inside of tent, to get adjusted to the restraint. A.J.'s other Pokémon, that were resting, looked up at the jackal-like Pokémon and saw how he was taking to the new restraints on his body. They watched as he stopped near the pool and started punching and kicking the air in front of him and behind, and perform a series of fast-paced katas. They watched as he then started doing back flips, then he jumps onto the large blue ball and starts balancing himself, all the while smiling like a kid on sugar rush.

A.J.'s Pokémon all realized then that the jackal-like Pokémon must be a Fighting-type. That's the reason it hasn't complained about the strength intensifier, it's natural instinct is to be challenged and trained physically. The Pokémon all settled down and watched with interest as Padfoot resumed his, exciting self-testing, run.

Padfoot ran up the ramp, jumped through the fire ring, and landed in a tuck and roll motion, allowing the intensifier to pull his limbs in, and once he completed a roll on the ground, he forcefully pulled his limbs apart and stood up. Breathing evenly, a bit tired from having to force his limbs from being pulled into his center. Other than that, Padfoot was happy at being tired, sore muscles definitely tells him that he is getting stronger, bit by bit.

"It seems Padfoot likes it," Misty comments, as Padfoot returns to Ash's side.

"Was there anything wrong during your testing?" Ash asked, smiling at his brother. Padfoot shook his head no, tail wagging. "Good, cause now, you'll have to give it back to A.J.."

"Rah?!" Padfoot, in surprise, barked: What?!

"I know you want to keep it Padfoot, but A.J. wanted to test drive it first. He made that one specifically for when he catches a Fighting-type Pokémon of his own. I'm sorry bro, but you'll have to give it back," Ash said to calm his Riolu, who was becoming depressed, and whined a little, at having to return the strength intensifier.

A.J.'s Pokemon all looked at the trainer trying to get his yellow and black Pokémon to understand that the intensifier was for A.J.'s future fighting-type. They all couldn't help but smile, and chuckle, at the pouting look Padfoot was sporting.

Padfoot, pouted, nodded and allow A.J. to take it off of him. With his limbs free, he stretched them, just as the sound of the bell was heard.

 **Ding. Ding.**

"Times up! Back to work, all of ya!" A.J. ordered his Pokémon, as they got up and returned to their workout routine A.J. noticed something was missing, "Hey, where's Sandshrew?" he and Ash looked around. "Well that's weird... what's yer Pikachu doing?"

Pikachu was curled up in a ball. Somehow, it got caught in the grips of A.J.'s strength intensifier.

Ash went over and saw the device and turned to A.J. "Can you get this off him?"

"Sure, give 'em to me." A.J. undoes the device and Pikachu was freed.

Pikachu shakes his head, trying to make the dizziness go away. "Pikachu."

"Pikachu, you're okay," Ash said smiling.

"Pikachu," A.J. getting the electric mouse's attention, "have you seen Sandshrew?"

"Pika," He shook his head no.

"You haven't," A.J. now starting to worry, then stood up and called for the ground-type. "Sandshrew, where are ya?" he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Ash looking at him.

"Don't worry A.J. We'll help you look for Sandshrew." Ash said.

"You will?" A.J. looked at the group, as they all nodded.

"I'm sure it couldn't have gone very far," Misty said.

"If we all split up, we'll cover more ground," Brock suggested.

A.J. nodded, turned to his gathered Pokemon, and gave them their marching orders. "Now move it, go find Sandshrew," and the Pokemon scattered to find their missing teammate.

 **...**

Everybody searched the area around the tent and inside, but still no luck.

"No luck." "It couldn't have just left for no reason at all." Brock and Misty commented.

Before anymore could be said, the floor beside Ash and A.J. burst open and Sandshrew shot out with something hanging from it's tail. Once Sandshrew landed in A.J.'s arms, that something let go of Sandshrew's tail and fell to the ground. It turned out to be Meowth.

"Sandshrew," A.J. hugged his partner, as the rest of A.J.'s Pokémon came over to see their friend was back, safe and sound.

"A.J. and all his Pokémon sure are happy that Sandshrew's back," Misty said, smiling at the reunion. The gang smiled, watching A.J. chuckle as Sandshrew licked his trainer.

"They should be, after all, they care for each other," said Ash.

"A.J. is tough, but he does care deeply for his Pokémon," Brock said, observing the scene.

Pikachu was pulling on the unconscious Meowth's charm. He then called the others attention, "Pikapi chu."

The gang then looks over. "What is it?," Ash asks then he and Padfoot, Misty, and Brock are shocked to see Meowth, "Meowth!"

"So, it must have been Team Rocket that kidnapped Sandshrew," Brock guessed.

Padfoot went over to the unconscious Pokémon, then without any warning, he kicked the Scratch Cat Pokémon, hard, into the pool. The group, A.J. and his Pokemon, save for Ash, were surprised at what the shiny Pokémon had just did.

Ash sighed, as Meowth came shooting out of the pool, soaked fur and all.

"Padfoot," the canine looked to Ash rubbing the back of his cap, "was that _really_ necessary?" he asked his brother, in exasperation.

"Rah!" Padfoot, nodding his head while smirking, barked: Yes!

"Hey, where am I? What's going on here?" the cat asked now that it was awake, and wet. The gang, A.J. and his Pokémon all stood tall and glaring at Meowth, which freaked Meowth out, now that it was alone. "AH! Ah! Ah! How am I going to get out of this mess?" he said to himself, having a sweat-drop on his face.

"Prepare for trouble," "Make that double," said two familiar voices from the entrance of the tent.

There stood Jessie and James.

"Augh, Team Rocket!" "Rah rah!" both Ash and Padfoot said/growled at them.

"Use the old motto!" Meowth said excitedly.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

Jessie and James were crying now. "That felt great. Who needs a theme song." "It's a classic."

Padfoot sweat-drop at them, "Urah urah urah rah," he muttered.

Pikachu, crossed his arms, eyes closed, and nodded in complete agreement, "Chu, pikachu."

"I here ya, Padfoot," Ash said, in a dull voice, "they do need to get a hobby or a life."

This only served to create three angry veins to appear on Team Rockets heads at the insult.

"So, these are the creeps who kidnapped my Sandshrew?" A.J. asked angrily.

Jessie shook her finger no at him. "Mm, that was an unfortunate mix up."

"We have no interest in your 2nd rate Sandshrew," James sneered at him.

"2nd rate?" A.J. was becoming furious.

"The only Pokémon we want is Riolu and Pikachu." "You can keep all those other wimps." Jessie and James, respectively smirked at A.J.

"Wimps are they!?" now AJ's temper was at the boiling point.

"Hey A.J.?" A.J. looked back at a smirking Ash with his hands in his pockets, "You need 2 more wins, don't you?"

The wild trainer, now realizing what Ash was hinting at, turned back to the Pokemon thieves. "No one insults my Pokemon, and gets away with it. Let's step outside." A.J. ordered.

"They're in trouble now," Ash said smiling, Padfoot giggling in his paws.

* * *

Outside on the battlefield, AJ and Sandshrew stood on one end and Team Rocket stood on the other end.

AJ lashes out his whip. "Team Rocket has insulted our gym. We'll answer them with our 100th win!"

Ash and the others stood back and smiled at the pair. Padfoot and Pikachu, however were wearing two different outfits, in preparation to cheer AJ and Sandshrew on. Padfoot was wearing the top of a light blue, Karate uniform, punching the air in front of him. Pikachu was wearing white bands on his shoulders, a white headband, and had two fans in his hands.

"Rah, Urah, rah, Urah, rah, rah, rah!" Padfoot punches the air with each cheer: Go, A.J., go, A.J., go, go, go!

"Pi, Pika, chu, Pika, pika pikachu!" Pikachu waving his fans, finishing the cheer: Fight, Sandshrew, fight, Sandshrew, fight and make it right!

"Rah/Cha!" they both cheered: Yea!

Jessie got things going followed by James, "Your smart mouth will cost you big time, Ekans, go!" "Your turn, Koffin!"

From the two Poke balls came the two poison-types. "Ekans/Koffing!"

"Sandshrew, go!" A.J.'s Sandshrew charge at the two Team Rocket Pokemon, it dodged both Pokemon attacks. It curled into a ball and started spinning.

"Ekans! Bind it now!" Jessie hollered. The snake Pokémon wrapped itself around the ground-type tight, only for it to slip out, leaving Ekans in a knot of itself. Then it was struck by Sandshrew and fainted.

"Now that was strong," Ash commented, Padfoot and Pikachu still in their cheering zone.

"Good work!" "Excellent!" Misty and Brock called out.

"Koffing, Sludge Attack!" James commanded. The Poison-type Pokémon shot out its attack, only for Sandshrew to curl into a ball, and start spinning fast. It deflected the Sludge Attack. "Meowth, don't just stand there!"

Meowth jumped into the fray, and started rolling the ground-type around the field. A cat playing with a toy ball. "La la la la te te do do, te do te da."

Jessie getting angry shouted, "Stop pussy footing around!"

"Just biting my time," Meowth said, after coming to, he bit down onto the ground-type, only to break his teeth, "Ah! The moment of tooooooth!"

A.J. cracked his whipped on the ground. "Finish it! Sandshrew, Fissure Strike!"

Sandshrew jumped into the air, uncurled itself, releasing a lot of energy in the form of lightning bolts, surprising everybody, then falls to the ground, while spinning really fast.

"Go, Sandshrew! Drill into the ground until it splits!"

Sandshrew struck the ground. All was silent for a moment. Then the large cracks appeared and it, literally, split the battlefield and the ground in half. Meowth and the Team Rocket Pokemon climbed out of the break in the ground, then took off running away.

"Ugh. That's it I forfeit the match!" "Koffing/Ekans!" the two poison-types cried out: Me too/I quit!

Following after the normal-type, sore and bruised all over.

"Come back here," "Meowth, where are you going?" Jessie and James ran after their defeated Pokemon.

"To write us a theme song!" Meowth responded.

"Not that again!" Jessie and James yelled together.

"We did it Sandshrew! We finally reached Victory 100!" A.J. exclaimed excitedly.

With that, the scoreboard changed: **W:98-100 L:2.**

Both A.J. and Sandshrew were crying in happiness. "Today, all of our sacrifices and hard work, finally paid off," they hugged each other, "now we can start winning our badges."

Ash put his hand on Padfoot's head, and both smiled at A.J. and Sandshrew's victory.

 **A.J.'S GYM W:100 L:2**

* * *

Outside the fenced gates stood A.J., Sandshrew and the gang. "When I return here, I'm gonna be, the #1 Pokémon Master!" A.J. declared to the gang.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Ash asked.

"Thanks, but Sandshrew and I have our own path we must follow," A.J. then holds out his hand to Ash.

Ash smiles and shakes it, "Someday we'll meet again in the big Pokémon League Competition."

"OK! I look forward to it," A.J. smiles back at Ash and lets go of his hand, and heads off in the opposite direction as the others. "Oh, before I forget," A.J. dug into his bag and pulled at a strength intensifier, "This 'ere is fer Padfoot," at that Padfoot looked stunned, "I have the necessary parts to make another one. This is for all yer help, Ash." A.J. hands it over to Ash.

"Thanks, AJ," "Urah, rah!" A.J. quickly goes over how Ash and Brock can adjust to pulling mechanism to tighten or loosen the restraints at Padfoot's limbs while training, and stressed to Ash that it can't be used in battle, otherwise it'll break. Ash and Padfoot promised to use it for training.

A.J. strapped it onto Padfoot, and adjusted it to were Padfoot can walk/run comfortably in it. Tail wagging, Padfoot thanked A.J. by giving him a fist bump, which A.J. responded with his own before he and Sandshrew left.

They waved good bye and the gang got on their bikes, and road off down the path. As they were riding, and Padfoot running beside them, the jackal turned to Pikachu, who was in the basket of Ash's bike, and asked it a question.

"Urah, urah rah rah urah?" Padfoot, grinning mischievously at his teammate in the eye, barked: Pika, how did you get caught in the strength intensifier?

Pikachu went red in the face in embarrassment. "Pi... Pika... pika... chu.." Pikachu stuttering his response: Uh... I uh... you see... um...

Pikachu then just covered his face with his paws and whined, as Padfoot laughed at his teammate's embarrassment.

* * *

An hour later, the gang finds themselves in a field. Ash and Brock away from their bikes, Misty, and the Pokémon Padfoot and Pikachu.

"Well, it's time to keep that promise Brock." Ash grinned at the former gym leader.

Brock sighed, "OK Ash, which of my Pokémon you want to battle?" he asks a grinning Ash.

"Onix, please."

"OK, Onix go!" Brock throws the Poké Ball and Onix materializes, roaring to the sky in front of a grinning Ash.

"And your opponent will be, Gyarados! I choose you!" Ash unleashes his water serpent, who also roars upon materializing.

It looks to see Onix and Brock in front of it. It turns back to his trainer, nods at him for keeping his promise, and turns back around to face his rocky opponent, grinning in delight.

Brock had a little sweat drop on his face, silently kicking himself for letting Ash set him up for that promise earlier.

Onix looked at his opponent steadily, and prepared for the battle.

"Alright," Ash called out, "Let the match, begin!" Gyarados roars, then launches himself at Onix.

 **To be continued...**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	13. Crushes & The School of Hard Knocks

**HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Crushes &**

 **The School of Hard Knocks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 ** _Previously_ :**

" _And your opponent will be, Gyarados! I choose you!" Ash unleashes his water serpent, who also roars upon materializing. It looks to see Onix, turns back to his trainer, nods at him for keeping his promise, and turns back around to his rocky opponent grinning in delight._

 _Brock had a little sweat drop on his face, silently kicking himself for letting Ash set him up for that promise earlier._

 _Onix looked at his opponent steadily, and prepared for the battle._

" _Alright," Ash called out, "Let the match, begin!" Gyarados roars, then launches himself at Onix._

* * *

"Gyarados, Bite Attack!" "Dodge Onix!"

Onix moved to the side in time to avoid the sharp teeth of his opponent. "Now, use Bind!"

"Quick, Dodge it Gyarados!" Gyarados quickly did as told, and moved himself away from being caught by Onix's tail.

Both large Pokemon were now circling one another, eyeing the other very carefully. Onix rumbling, Gyarados growling/hissing.

As were their Trainers.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt!" Gyarados aimed the electric attack at the ground in front of Onix. That kicked up a lot of dust, and obscured the rock snake's vision. "OK, use Dragon Rage straight forward."

The water serpent shot the blue and yellow flame like dragon energy at the dust cloud, only for it to hit nothing.

The cloud cleared and Onix was gone. In its place was... a hole!

Ash and Gyarados eyes widened in surprise, "Uh oh!"

Brock smirking, "Uh oh, is right. Now Onix!" Onix burst through the ground underneath Gyarados, roaring, and sending the Atrocious Pokemon backwards into the ground with a loud thud. Onix had used Dig!

"Gyarados are you OK?" the boy called out. Gyarados was breathing hard, and looked at Onix. Inwardly, Gyarados was having a great time battling Onix, despite the pain he was in. He nodded to Ash.

"Now Onix, Bind it, quick!" Onix moves forward to bind his opponent.

5ft from Gyarados and Ash called out, "Bite!"

Gyarados struck fast. Like a snake striking a larger predator, Gyarados bit Onix's rocky hide. Onix roared in shock, and surprisingly in pain at the attack. Onix tried to shake the water serpent off, but Gyarados was stubborn and refused to let go until Onix was beaten.

Brock had a little sweat on his face, and decided to try this one move that _might_ guarantee him the win, "Onix use Rock Throw, on yourself!"

That shocked Ash, Misty, Padfoot, and Pikachu at that maneuver. Onix would be able to take the attack, but Gyarados, at close range, would be beaten.

Onix, while in pain, roared, and multiple rocks appeared over the two combatants, and began falling.

Ash thought quickly, 'It's all or nothing!' "Gyarados, Dragon Rage! Maximum Power!"

Gyarados acknowledged the command and let loose Dragon Rage while still biting Onix, at the same time the falling rocks connected.

There was a loud noise as a huge cloud dust appeared, because of the Rock Throw. The ground shook a little. As the cloud was clearing everybody saw that both Pokemon where down and fainted.

It was a Double KO!

"Gyarados!" "Onix!" Both boys ran to their respective Pokemon. Both Pokemon woke up, in pain, and looked at each other for a moment. They smiled in their own way. There was now mutual respect for each other.

Ash and Brock, smiled at each other and shook hands. "Good match Brock." "Same to you Ash."

Ash walked to his Pokemon and touched the side of his large face. "You good now Gyarados?" Gyarados' eyes looked to Ash, and Ash could feel Gyarados' emotions. His feelings and respect for Ash has grown a lot. All because Ash kept his word.

Thank you for letting me battle Ash: Gyarados growled softly to Ash.

Ash felt what Gyarados was saying, and smiled brightly at his first caught Pokemon.

"You're most welcome, my friend."

* * *

A week later and now it has been a month since Ash and Padfoot had set off on their Pokemon Journey. One day, at their current campsite, Ash was looking through his back pack, and a picture had fallen out. Unfortunately Misty saw it and quickly snatched it up.

"Hey Ash, who's this girl in the picture?"

At the question, Ash turned and try to take the photo away, but Brock snatched it out of Misty's hands.

"Hey, she's a real looker," he said with a smile, the photo was then stolen by a fast Riolu, glaring at them, before returning it to Ash.

"Thanks Padfoot."

"Well Ash," Ash looked up at them, "who is she?" Misty said smiling.

Ash sighed and sat down on a rock near by looking at the photo fondly, "Her name is Daisy Oak. She's one of my childhood friends growing up, and is Gary Oak's twin sister," he looks back at them and says, rather bluntly, "I've had a crush on her since I was little. OK?"

Misty looked shocked at this information. She honestly didn't think Ash would even start crushing on a girl, let alone knows what crushing on a girl was, at this age. Then again Ash has proven several times this month he can be quite surprising.

Brock just smiled at the boy, "Well, have you told her how you feel yet?"

Ash looked back at the photo, and sighed, "She knows, but we've decided that we shall see how our journeys go first. And if, we run into each other along the way... we'll just see what happens."

That confused Misty and Brock. Ash looks back at them with a stern look, "Look, it's my business on how I want to handle this, so please don't give me any suggestions, OK?"

Both nodded, though Misty looked a little put out, as Ash put the photo back in his back pack. Giving it one final look, sighing, then zipping up his pack close.

* * *

It's now been 2 months and 3 days since Ash and Padfoot began their Pokemon journey. Accompanied by their first teammate, Pikachu, along with Misty and Brock, our heroes find themselves walking through a mist.

As the group continue their trek on foot, Ash and Misty were arguing about anything and possibly everything, again.

While they argued, Padfoot was practicing his sensing skills, using his aura, with little luck. The former wizard growled, a little, in frustration at his lack of skill in this department. He knew that while he was still a Riolu, he would have less control of utilizing aura. than he would if he was a Lucario. He knew that he would have to evolve to be able to use aura properly, but he hasn't... yet.

Oh don't get him wrong, he could have already evolved, like a year and a half ago. He could have already been a Lucario, but he didn't. Harry procrastinated. Harry, as Padfoot, wanted his evolution to mean something. He wanted his evolution to be something special, shared between him and Ash. He knew, thanks to Old Man Ash's wisdom on the species, for Ash's sake, and his own observations of the species line in Rota, when he himself was a spirit, that when he evolves, he has a 50% chance of a personality change. The change would be permanent.

Harry acted like a kid, because he didn't a very good childhood when he stayed with the Dursley's. He had a hunch, that when he does evolve, he would end up having his 15 year old mind again. He'll become more mature, and probably serious, like his other relations back in Rota.

Harry wants to spend every moment being a kid, before he makes that big step, because once a Pokemon evolves, that's it. You can't go back. However, Harry also has a lot of hope that when he does evolve, his personality won't change all that much, like his old female Butterfree friend, and Misty's Butterfree.

He was glad that Ash seemed to be understanding of his, not ready to evolve yet, feelings. As it stood, Ash didn't seem ready to let Padfoot, the Riolu, go just yet either, and will only do so when Padfoot is ready, not before.

This made Harry happy, as this meant that they were both on the same wavelength in their thoughts and spirits. Their shared bond, allows them to truly understand each others feelings. He truly felt both lucky and honored to have a brother like Ash.

"Pika, pikachu?" Pikachu asks, pulling the greened eyed jackal, with the scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, out of his musings, Padfoot what's up?

The shiny Pokemon turns to his yellow friend and smiles reassuringly, "Rah rah, urah," to him, Oh it's nothing.

Suddenly they all stopped, and watched as Brock started taking things out of his back pack. Ash and Misty sweat drops at all the things Brock was taking out.

"Urah rah ar ar," Padfoot muttered to Pikachu, At least those two stopped arguing.

"Pikachu," the electric mouse nodded in agreement, You said it.

"I think we all need a little break," Brock said, while pulling out a folding table, some chairs, a tablecloth, well the whole dining set, "why don't I just throw a little something together? Ah! There's nothing as satisfying as a cup of 100% Cerulean Coffee. You kids are too young for this stuff, but it's really quite good." he then slams down a jar on the table, "How about some Prune Juice!"

"I think I'll pass," Ash said with a sweat drop.

"How about some Herbal Tea?" Misty suggests, with a smile.

"You must be kidding," Ash responded dully.

"Not so fast Ash," Brock cut in, waving his finger at them. He turns around, excitedly, with a tea set, "I brought my Official Pokemon Tea Set!" This left 2 humans and 2 Pokemon with sweat drops on their heads. "Now of course, the key to good tea and coffee is good water, and I just happen to have a generous supply of sparkling, delicious, Mt. Moon Pure Spring Water," he pulls out of his pack, after setting the tea set down.

Ash and Misty looked completely bewildered at this. Padfoot shook his head at this, _You would think we would be used to this after spending a month and 2 weeks with the guy_ , he thought to himself.

"And for zhe special snack, I have for you French Crepes," Brock said, imitating a french man.

Misty get's all starry eyed and blushes, "Ah! I love french things, they're so romantic, aren't they?" She then imagines herself in France, sitting at an outside table, sipping tea, and looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

That is until it was eaten away by Ash's bland, imaginings of him eating and drinking Japaneses tea, then exhaling. This action made Misty... well mad of course. And out of nowhere, which made both Padfoot and Pikachu sweat drop in confusion, Misty hits Ash with a log, shocking the boy in surprise.

 **POW!**

"All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydreams!" Misty yells at Ash.

"Urah urah rah rah urah?" Padfoot asked his teammate: Where did she get that log from so fast?

"Pika pika, cha," Pikachu replied: I'm wondering how she found one in all this mist.

"Ah, by the way," Brock interrupted their quarrel before it began, "I can't cook crepes or boil water, **if I don't have a fire!** One, or both, of you is gonna have to go into the forest, and carry back some firewood," he stares at them.

Misty then makes her move smiling, "That's an excellent idea Brock, and I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of searching for firewood to stay here and keep you company!" The two boys look at each other with dull expressions and sweat drops.

"Well I guess that means that..." Brock began.

"… Yea, I'm going," instead of looking depressed, like Brock and Misty thought he would be, Ash just sighed nonchalantly, put his back pack by the table and walked off into the forest, without a backwards glance, hands in his pockets.

Padfoot quickly put his orange one by Ash's, then he and Pikachu ran to catch up with Ash, after he gave Misty an annoyed look.

Both humans caught the look, and said nothing until they were gone.

"You know that was pretty low Misty?" Brock commented.

Misty looks in their direction, and frowns at what just happened.

* * *

"It would be a lot easier if we had some light around here," Ash said to his Pokemon, looking around at the mist around them.

"Urah," Padfoot nodded his head, agreeing and looking around as well.

"Pika pika, pikachu Pikapi," the electric-type said to his trainer, At least we'll get to eat soon Ash.

Pikachu took notice that both Ash and Padfoot were smiling at him. Then he blushes at remembering that Ash could now fully sense his feelings and through them understand him.

Ever since Gyarados and Onix had their battle, Ash showed that he could understand Gyarados' feelings by simply touching him or focusing on the water serpent growls. He informed everybody, save for Padfoot, the same day that he already could sense Pidgeotto's feelings during battle.

He then proved it again the next day, when he gave Pikachu a bath. Pikachu had let out a series of pika's and chu's, that Ash was then able to sense and understand Pikachu's happiness at the washing, and the brushing afterwards.

Pikachu was informed, by Padfoot, that they were truly beginning to form a proper team bond. That if Ash could bond with the team though their emotions, then he would be able to help keep the team focus while on the battlefield, and not get distracted.

A bond Pikachu was now apart of . That actually made his heart swell with happiness again, and he turned away from his teammates to try and hide his embarrassment. Through the bond, Pikachu felt Ash and Padfoot's fondness for him, and that had Pikachu turn back around and give them both a happy smile, and they readily returned.

This is what Pikachu wanted after seeing Ash and Padfoot in action against the Viridian Gym Leader, to be apart of the bond that they shared.

Now he is.

And it felt great!

* * *

They had now been searching for about 10 minutes, and still no fire wood.

"Why am I always having to do the dirt work," Ash complained lightly, not really meaning it.

"Pikapi, pikachu," Pikachu called Ash, and pointed ahead of them.

They saw light up ahead through the mist. "Hey looks like a fire," Ash said.

Upon getting closer they saw a group of kids in school uniforms surrounding one boy, who was running on a treadmill.

"Alright, what's the name of this one?" said the kid, holding the card of a bird Pokemon in his hand.

The kid on the treadmill, looked at the picture, asked, "Is it a Zubat?"

Another kid, with green hair, holding a candle light, beside the card holding kid, with red hair, spoke with a frown, "Listen, just because it's foggy out here, doesn't mean your brain has to be in the fog."

The boy on the treadmill frowned at the remark then answered, "It's a Pidgey."

The fog was starting to clear up a bit, and it was shown three more boys were there holding up candle lights, surrounding the boy on the treadmill.

"Nice guess. You just got lucky," said the red haired boy, holding the cards.

"OK now tell us, what its special attack is?" the green haired one asked.

The boy began panting even more, thinks for a moment, then answers, "Pidgey's attack is Gust. At level 5 Sand Attack. At level 12-"

"Everybody knows that," the red haired boy interrupted, "Now can you tell me which level Pidgey evolves, and what's the level of Pidgey's advanced stage?"

"Umm..." the running boy was now nervous and couldn't speak fast enough.

"You better come up with answers quick or you'll have to run faster!" the green haired one, said with a smirk.

The boy was panting hard. The other boys offered no sympathy and stared hard at him. Suddenly feeling nervous, the boy on the treadmill slips, and falls off of the exercise equipment.

He got up on his hands and knees while still looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

At this, the other boys sighed in disappointment. The kid then looks up when the red haired kid started talking to him. "You forgot, ha. And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student?" he asks with an eyebrow raised, and a frown on his face, "Well we don't want to study with the likes of you."

"I'm sorry," the boy stuttered out.

"Hey leave that kid alone," Ash said to the group of boys. When they turned, they saw Ash standing about ten feet from them, hands in his pocket, a stern expression on his face, and his Pokemon standing beside him, looking ready to attack the kids. "What's going on here?"

The red haired boy answers smoothly, "There's nothing going on, mind your own business. This is a private training session."

"There's no room in our Pokemon School for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolve stage. We have to maintain standards," the green haired one added, while Ash had helped up the panting kid.

Ash looked at the emblem on their uniforms, and immediately knew who they were. He lifted an eyebrow, "Pokemon Tech huh?" the boys nodded, "I'm so glad my grandpa talked my mom out of sending me here. He says the standards at that school has fallen very low since his days as a trainer," now the boys were really glaring at him. "Judging by the way you guys turned out, and are treating him," he indicated the boy he helped, "I have to agree the standards have gotten pretty low."

"That's right Ash! You tell 'em!" Misty sounded from behind him. They turned to see Misty glaring at the Tech students.

"Misty?" Ash called in surprise.

"You better stop bulling that kid, or you'll have to answer us! Right Ash?"

Padfoot was surprise by Misty's emotions. He felt her resolve was true, and she was willing to fight with them. This made the canine smile a bit. Ash felt Padfoot's feelings towards Misty, and knew he had Misty on his side for this. He smiled at the help.

"Thanks for assist Misty, but I'll handle this," Misty looks over at Ash in question, he turns back to the boys, with a lazy look in both eyes and smile, "these little school boys, and I, are about to have a private study session," popping his knuckles loudly, "and today's lesson, from yours truly, will be: How You Met The **Ground** , After Meeting My **Fist**."

"Ar ar, Urah," Padfoot barked, Great lesson plan Ash, grinning and punching his right paw into his left paw.

"Pi Pikapi, pikachu chu cha?" Pikachu asked smirking at the boys, Hey Ash can I be apart of the lesson too, his cheeks crackled with electricity.

Misty, instead of being put out by this, smiled and said confidently, "Go get 'em Ash. Teach them _that_ lesson, so they'll never forget!" she cheered him on.

All five boys had a little sweat drop on their faces, at how the situation was about to come to ahead. They then tried to cover up their nerves. "We don't fight." the red haired boy said.

"Fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the Stone Age you know?" the green haired kid replied.

The long dark haired began, "And if we wasted our-" "Why don't you all do one simple thing?" Ash interrupted him, " **Either put up, or shut up!** " he was met with silence then, "Well who's ready for their first lesson with me?

"You?" he pointed to the red head, "You?" to the green haired, "Or you?" the long haired boy, "Or maybe all together?" he then gestures to the entire lot, who now looked nervous, "It really doesn't make any difference to me. Your _end_ results will all be the _same_." Ash finished.

The boys looked at each other, then the green haired boy stepped forward and said, "We'll see you back at the Tech, Joe," to the now identified boy from the treadmill. "OK!" Joe answered, and Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu looked at Joe with a little bit of surprise.

Ash decided to just watch the boys turn tail, and make their way through the fog, away from them. Once they were out of sight, Ash shook his head. "Grandpa was right. Pokemon Tech are definitely producing low standard students these days." He got a confused look from Joe.

"So those were the infamous Tech Students?" Brock said. Padfoot turned wide eyed, and sweat dropped at Brock appearing out of nowhere in the clearing, with a spoon stirring the batter in a bowl he is holding.

 _How did he get here without me sensing him?_ Padfoot stared incredulously at the former gym leader.

Then he shook his head to get rid of that mystery and decided to look over the treadmill machine.

 **...**

While the humans busied themselves, talking about the school, Padfoot and Pikachu started messing with the machine. Pikachu hopped onto the controls and Padfoot was on the walking part of the machine.

Padfoot gave the signal to Pikachu, and the electric-type started the machine up. Gradually Pikachu would increase the speed, when Padfoot barked to go faster. Soon Padfoot was running, and hadn't even hit his second when yet.

About a minute later, Pikachu started turning down the speed and Padfoot slowed his running to a jog, then to walking. The two Pokemon then traded places.

Padfoot was about to turn up the speed, when all of a sudden, Brock's hand touches the button that increases the speed of the treadmill. Brock didn't notice what he was doing, as he was too busy reading an article aloud to notice the two Pokemon panic faces.

Padfoot watched helplessly as Pikachu tried to run at the speed the machine was on, but ended up tripping, being flung off of the treadmill, and hitting the back of his head on the ground. Pikachu had swirls in his eyes, he was out of it.

Padfoot sweat drop, pulled a white cloth from out of nowhere, and started to fan his teammate. It worked, a few moments later, as Pikachu steadily got back on to his feet, with Padfoot's help of course.

 **...**

"Oh? So that's the story," Brock said, in a bored fashion, after reading the paper on Pokemon Tech.

"Getting into the Pokemon League with out earning badges is too easy," Ash said with a frown.

"Wait there's more," Brock looked back at the paper and began to read again, "students entry fees and tuition are keeping with the high standards set by the Pokemon Technical," he looks up when he finished.

"You know what that means don't you?" Misty looks to Ash, "It's one of those snobby private schools that only millionaire kids can go to."

"Well that's unfortunate," Ash says nonchalantly, "Where is this place anyway?" "It's right over there," Joe points straight ahead.

The fog clears up and the gang finds that they're in front of the school. The schools announcements were heard: **Today's Special Class, Fog Battle Techniques is now ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be Snow Competition Secrets.** The group stood in complete bafflement.

Joe sighs, "Oh well. I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again." Ash looked at the boy, with a raised eyebrow.

"Do they treat you like that all the time?" he asked. "My friends are just trying to help me," Joe said while looking down.

"You call them friends!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. "Ar rah rah urah rah!" Padfoot barked, You need better friends mate, looking just as surprised as his brother.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies," Brock commented seriously.

"Pika pika, cha," Pikachu added as well, Ain't that the truth.

The boy began to explain, "But they help me learn that Pidgey-"

"Let me guess," Ash interrupted with a sigh, arms crossed. "They help you learn at what levels Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and Pidgeot, what the their special attacks are and the stats they have when they reach those stages, correct?"

Joe nodded his head in surprise at Ash's summary.

"You _knew_ the answers to _all_ their questions didn't you?" Ash asked, and Joe nodded. "Then _why_ didn't you just answer them, before I showed up?"

"Sometimes I make believe I don't know all the answers, because if I do, they make the questions that much harder," Joe replied. "But I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My mother and father worked hard and saved money so they could pay to send me to school here."

He then turns to the side and gestures the older student studying under a tree. The student in question had the schools uniform on, swirls in his glasses, and has facial hair, looking over a book, "You see that guy over there? He's an upper class man, the classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years. Everybody's too afraid to go home without getting a diploma. That guy, he's in the beginners class with me."

"You're a beginner?" Ash asked a bit surprised.

"Beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two badges. The Intermediate Classes has the qualifications has four, and Advanced Students has the same as six. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokemon League without traveling around to collect the badges.

"That guy is a beginner, but he's so much older than everybody in the class, the kids don't bother to help him like they help me."

"What do the teachers say about that kind of help?" Misty asked curiously.

"They don't even know about it, or if they do, they pretend not to," Joe answered.

"Well that is just sad," Ash commented angrily, "I, for one, thinks this is a violation of student's rights that must stop immediately, if not sooner! Who's the student in charge of the system anyway?"

Joe pulls out a picture from his coat pocket, "Hmm, here's a picture."

The 3 humans and 2 Pokemon immediately crowded around to see. In the picture was a girl with dark purple hair, and a beautiful smile talking to another student. The picture was taken from behind.

"It's a girl?" Misty questions in surprise.

"That's what it looks like," Ash commented, an eyebrow raised. Padfoot glanced at Ash and smiled to himself, proud at knowing his brother wasn't interested in _this_ girl.

 _'The_ ** _crush_** _for Daisy Oak, is_ ** _strong_** _in this one_ ,' Padfoot thought, chuckling to himself.

"She can violate my rights," Brock said with a blush under his eyes. Padfoot rolled his eyes.

"Hey! If she's making your life so miserable, how come you're caring her picture around?" Misty asks in anger.

"I hate the way she treats us," Joe answered, "but I like the way she looks."

Padfoot sweat drops at the Tech boy's answer. ' _This kid has no backbone... at all_ ,' the canine thought, shaking his head.

"Well looks aren't everything, you know?" Ash started, "I still want to have a word with her."

"Hey! I want to straighten this little wrench out!" Misty yelled out.

"Fine, you can have at her first," Ash shrugged his shoulders, to avoid another fight, now that they had a common foe.

The gang stated walking towards the school entrance.

* * *

The group exited the elevator, and entered a simulation room, that looked more like an arcade. Except with consoles were all one color.

Joe showed them the room. "Giselle always practices here by herself. Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her," he said as he led them through the room, " At the Tech, it's your skill as a Pokemon Trainer that counts more than winning more than one battle."

Ash then says, "That's what I'm hopping. I already have 3 badges." "But Giselle is the Top Beginner here at the Tech," Joe shrugs, "that's better than having three badges. Even through I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not someone with 2 badges," Ash says, eyebrow raised, "care to prove your claim?"

"Hold on a second here," Misty jumps in, incidentally knocking Ash over, "I learned how to be a Pokemon Trainer at the Cerulean City Gym! Are you saying you can beat me?"

"Oh, Cerulean City, water Pokemon," Joe comments, and hops onto a nearby simulator.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"I always beat them on the simulators, see?" Joe showed on screen him using Weepinbell to beat Starmie.

"What is this?" Misty looks angered by watching the simulation. "A simulation is one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle!" She took out a Poke ball.

Joe stood up and grinned at her, "You'll be sorry."

"Urah rah rah rah, urah," Padfoot, shook his head, muttered: I feel sorry for him, idiot.

Pikachu snickered at this, and Ash smirked at his brother's comment.

* * *

There was a field in the classroom. Misty and Joe stared at each other. Poke balls at the ready.

"Why do you two have to battle for?" Ash complained.

"Butt out Ash! I have the Cerulean City Gym's reputation to defend. And I'm going to defend it." Misty then calls out her Pokemon, "Misty calls, Starmie!" she throws the Poke ball and Starmie appears. "Ha!"

"To bad your water Pokemon won't be able to beat my plant," Joe then throws his Poke ball, "Aright Weepinbell. Let's go!" and Weepinbell appears from its Poke ball. "Bell."

"I'll teach him about Pokemon," Misty angrily says, then calls an attack, "Starmie, go!" and the starfish Pokemon shot a Water Gun at the grass-type, that sent it flying past a shocked and defeated Joe.

"Huh!? But Weepinbell is strong against water Pokemon," Joe said in confusion.

"True but there's one thing you didn't know," Joe turned around at the voice from behind him, "your opponent is from the Cerulean City Gym. Her Pokemon has much more experience battling," the voice belonged to Giselle.

The boys from earlier showed up behind her smirking at Joe's loss. "You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school," she said condescendingly.

"But, Giselle," Joe said nervously.

Ash and Brock blushed at the sight of her, then Ash shrugs it off. "Oh wow, she sure is pretty, for an 'an unstable creature' that is," Ash said bluntly, eyes narrowed, and Padfoot snickering in his paws at his brother's meaning.

"She looks just like a movie star," Brock added, still blushing and completely oblivious to the second part of Ash's comment.

Misty smiled at Ash, but glared at Brock. 'He likes stars does he? I'll be glad to show him some stars,' she thought, eyebrow twitching.

Giselle frowned at the boy, and the meaning of his words went over the Tech boys heads.

"What do you mean by 'an unstable creature'?" the red haired boy from before asked.

Ash, raised an eyebrow at the question, then points to a nearby computer and says, "There's you a computer. Google the word for 'an unstable creature', it starts with a 'B' and rhymes with witch'," he says nonchalantly.

Padfoot couldn't take it anymore and bust out laughing, at the shocked expressions of the Tech kids, for using such vulgar terms, and Brock's horrified look. Misty smiled brightly at Ash's clever way of not cussing, but still insulting Giselle at the same time. Giselle didn't look amused.

"I'm the top student in the beginning class of this exclusive prep school of the world!" Giselle said trying to get over what she was just called.

"Yea, and you're _beginning_ to _annoy_ me," Ash said bored, interrupting her little monologue.

This time Misty started snickering.

"It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, and my humble attitude," she tries again to regain the spotlight, peeved at the boy for interrupting her again, "People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle!" as she finishes, she does a pose, with a universe background.

Ash now looks more bored than ever. "I take back what I said earlier, Giselle," he says all of a sudden, shocking everybody in the room. Padfoot stood up and _tried_ to look serious.

Giselle smiled and clasped her hands together, "You do?" she asked arrogantly.

"Yep," Ash smiled at her, "You truly are one of a kind," Giselle flips her hair and continues to smirk at him, until he stopped smiling just stared at her. Straight faced and said, "And by that I mean, the _kind_ that _really_ gets on my nerves."

All was silent. Padfoot, Pikachu, and Misty fell to the ground laughing and holding their sides in pain. Ash really let her have it. Once the laughter had died down Giselle tried again to regain control of the situation, by trying to sound humble to Joe.

"I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best they can be," she smiled to herself. "To teach each other and respect each other, and enjoy the Pokemon of tomorrow," then she frowned at Joe, "but you're a weakling!" shocking the boy in front of her. "You'd better get stronger fast, or before you know it, your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good," she smirked at having frightened Joe out of his mind. She snorts, then turns to walk off, leaving a sad Joe behind.

"Not so fast!" Misty calls out, stopping the retreating girl. "A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help. You my look beautiful, but you remind my me of saying of how 'beauty is only skin deep',"

Giselle smirks at her, "Jealousy is not very pretty either, is it?" she retorts.

"This is about to get ugly," Ash said to Brock, who had a sweat drop from watching the girls argue, "I might need to stop this."

Brock turns to Ash and whispers to him, "Wise Pokemon Trainers, never gets involved in a cat fight." Ash wisely then nodded to stay out of it.

Giselle picks up a Poke ball from the rack nearby, "Against your Water Pokemon, I'll choose." she poses before throwing, "Graveler, Go!" and from the light a large Rock-type Pokemon with two large arms, two smaller arms, and two feet appeared on the field. It had narrow eyes and a smirk on its face. It looked like the evolved form of Geodude.

"Graveler, but Rock Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon!" Brock shout aloud.

"But my Pokemon are at such an advanced level they can beat Water Pokemon," Giselle answers, and Graveler attacks Starmie without any commands being called.

Starmie dodges the attack and fires a Water Gun at the rock Pokemon. Graveler plows right through the attack, with what looks like Rollout. The Rock Pokemon smashes into Starmie's jewel, and sends the starfish Pokemon through the window, and into the pool outside.

Misty looks devastated at what happened. "I can't believe it."

* * *

The kids were now outside by the pool. Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Brock behind Misty and her defeated Pokemon on one side. Giselle and the Tech kids on the opposite. Giselle smirks at Misty, "Now we're by the pool. Your Pokemon specialty. You can use a different Water Pokemon, if you want."

"Oh, and I'm sure you'll choose another Pokemon that's weak against water?" Misty angrily replies.

"Pokemon are only as strong as the trainer who raises them," Giselle states, hands on her hips. "A Pokemon who's weaker, but better trained, can still win. It depends on the trainer," she turns to Joe, "I hope you're learning something from this Joe," catching him by surprise.

"A Pokemon's level of training is just as important as to factor a Pokemon's type in deciding a match. A first class trainer can calculate that," she finished.

"Wait a minute," Ash called out, "you should know that there's more to Pokemon training than calculating levels." "Urah!" "Chu!"

Giselle turns back to the boy, who insulted her earlier. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet, and I've already got 3 badges."

"3 badges? Well that is a bit impressive, but still just a beginner. And how long have you been trying to become a Pokemon Trainer?" she asked, smirking.

Ash frowned a bit, then replied, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific."

That had the Tech kids looking confused. "More specific?" Giselle asked, "What do you mean, it's a simple question?"

"Uh, no it isn't. If you're asking, how long have I been trying to become an official Pokemon Trainer, then I would say, I've been training with Padfoot here," he gestured the shiny Riolu beside him, "for 4 years, under my grandpa an experienced trainer, til I got my Trainers License. Or if you're asking, how long have I been an actual Pokemon Trainer, then I'd say a little over 2 months now." Ash answers nonchalantly, getting dropped mouths out of the boys of Pokemon Tech.

Giselle acts surprise, "2 whole months and you let your Pikachu and strange dog Pokemon walk free, you haven't been able to tame it yet?" she receives a growl from Padfoot. "Maybe your Pokemon are training you."

Ash just stares at Giselle, then he smiles. He bends down and takes the strength intensifier off of Padfoot. The canine like Pokemon walks forward 6 paces, stretching its limbs.

Ash straightens up and says, "You're suppose to be the Top Beginner Student here at Tech," Padfoot done stretching, crosses his arms, looking at Giselle with a bored look, "then prove it. Prove all of what you have said on the field. Let's battle!"

"Urah."

"Hmm. For your doggy, this should be more than a match," as she prepares to throw the, Padfoot snarled at being called doggy, "Cubone, Go!" and a small, brown, dinosaur like creature appeared out of the light of the thrown Poke ball. It had a bone in it's hand and had a bone skull for a helmet, covering it's head.

'So that's the form Marowak has before it evolves,' Ash thought, looking at the Ground-type.

 _Oh, this match will be over quick_ , Padfoot thought smirking.

"Ladies first," Giselle says smirking at what she believes is an easy win, "Cubone start off with Leer Attack!" "Cubone!" it says and stares at its jackal opponent, but was surprise when instead of growing afraid and its defenses weakening, the yellow and black Pokemon just blinked in confusion and looked at his trainer.

"Ah, maybe it's just me, but that Leer Attack, sucks," Ash says, and Padfoot turns back around, and gestures Cubone to bring it on.

"Well, if that won't work, then Cubone, Bone Club!" Giselle shouts. "Cuu bone!" and the ground-type runs at the canine like Pokemon, bone raised above its head ready to strike.

Padfoot stood in place, and caught the bone in his left paw. Cubone tried to pry its bone away from that jackal, but Padfoot held it in place. This shocked Giselle and the Tech kids. Then without warning, Padfoot smirked at his opponent, and tossed Cubone to his left... towards the pool.

"Ah!" Giselle screamed in horror, and Cubone barely stopped himself from falling in. He turns around, only to find Padfoot standing too close to him, arms crossed.

Cubone glances back and sees that he's to close to the water. His tail hanging over the edge, so he has no ground to brace himself against. He turns his attention back to Padfoot and saw the seriousness in the jackals eyes.

Cubone was literally caught between a simple push and a scary, watery place.

For once, Cubone was scared. So scared, he let his bone fall to the ground, he followed afterwards, and cried.

Padfoot stepped back in surprise. He's never made an opponent cry before.

Giselle ran over to the crying ground-type, and hugged it. Padfoot walks back to Ash.

"I lost, Cubone good try, come on back, don't cry," then she returned it to its Poke ball, "You'll be okay now," she says to the Poke ball, then looks in Ash's direction.

"None of the text books says anything about a Pokemon winning by using the environment around them."

"That was an amazing battle," Joe said in shock surprise.

"And don't try to copy it," Misty walks up beside Ash, "that particular style has Ash and Padfoot written all over it," she smiles at the two, and they, Ash and Padfoot, smirk back at her.

"Right," Joe says smiling. "It was still cool though."

"I can't believe, I lost a match... huh?" Giselle started to feel down, until she and everybody saw the smoke forming around them.

Ash and Padfoot groaned/growled, "Oh no, it's not..."

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

A pair of voices was heard, "Allow us to reintroduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth," Meowth comes falling out of the sky, into the pool, then hops out and lands between his partners, in a pose, "I love a splashy entrance.

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

Giselle says out loud, "I've heard of Team Rocket. You're the ones that who got the worst grades ever in the entrance exam." She smirks wickedly, and brings out a Poke ball. "How about your team VS our team?"

"Yea!" the Tech boys, including Joe, all got out their Poke balls, ready to battle.

Team Rocket started to freak out. "T-two of u-us, a-against a-all of t-them!?" "But the r-rules say one on one!" Jessie and James respectively stuttered.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules. Get 'em." And Giselle throws her Poke ball, followed by the Tech kids, at the retreating Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was being pummeled by the thrown Poke balls.

"Meowth!" "Oo!" "Ouch!" "Too many Poke balls!" "From now on we play by the rules!" "At least for a little while." Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

* * *

Watching Giselle and Joe make up Ash looked at Misty and smiled at her. "Well that was fun."

"You said it," she smiled back at him.

Giselle and Joe came over. "So, maybe we'll battle each other again some day," Giselle says to Misty.

"I sure hope so," Misty responds. "Me too," Ash adds, smiling at them. Joe and Giselle nods to them.

They waved good-bye to the Tech kids and left to return to their camping grounds.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Inspired by Star Wars A New Hope, Long live Vader! *1**

 **Inspired by Tyler Perry's play Medea Goes to Jail *2**

 **Inspired by Shikamaru in the Chuunin Exam, Naruto *3**

 **Now you all know who Ash is crushing on, since childhood. Bits and pieces will be revealed in do time.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	14. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

When they made it back to camp, Ash called home on his Pokegear. Ash's grandpa got it for him and packed it in case Ash needed to call home for whatever reason. He called home and Grandpa answered, as mom was still out and about, and talked with him. He in introduced his friends over the loud speaker.

Old Man Ash, was delighted to hear Ash was traveling with friends. Misty and Brock learned quickly learned to call him Old Man Ash. When he learned of their goals he gave them some advise.

 _ **"Misty, listen well. You are doing good having a Pokemon that is not of your specialty, so I suggest you catch one more Pokemon for the mix. Preferably a grass type to help out. As grass can cover some areas that water can't."**_

"I will, thanks Old Man Ash!" Misty said excitedly.

 ** _"Brock I know you're no longer a Gym leader, and prefer to raise Pokemon than battling them, but I must stress to you that all Pokemon Breeders still battle. They battle to see if their care giving and raising of their Pokemon would bare any fruit. In other words, they battle to see the results of their progress._**

 ** _"So if you want to be a successful breeder, here's my advice. Catch yourself different types of Pokemon and raise them, this is a way to get you out of your comfort zone of just rock type, and learn to take care of other types. Finally, learn different training techniques for the different Pokemon you have._**

 ** _"I have many Breeder friends out there, and they still battle, as a form of exercise to help their Pokemon. So Brock don't stop battlilng just because you're trying to be a breeder, continue to battle. Don't get rusty, cause you never know when a trainer might want you to look after their Pokemon and to teach it a new move or a new way to battle."_**

"Yes sir, I'll take your advise to heart," Brock had been writing this all down in his little note pad.

After talking some more Old Man Ash bid the kids goodnight, and hung up. Ash and the others ate their dinner, then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, still dark, early morning, Ash lead the group down path that would take them to Vermillion City, never suspecting that they had left, a still sleeping, Team Rocket back near their campsite.

The three humans rode on their bikes to covered a lot of ground. Pikachu rode in the basket of Ash's bike, and Padfoot ran beside Ash's bike, with his strength intensifier and his orange back pack carrying his three stones Ash bought for him at Pewter City.

To Padfoot, this was how you train, while you traveled.

The group traveled til the sun was a quarter of the way in the sky, and still morning. It was about 9:26 a.m. when they then stopped to rest. Brock and Misty having to rest their legs, Ash resting at their insistence. After about a 15 minutes they started back on the path, but at Misty's, rather strong suggestion, they forego the bikes, and instead walked through the forest.

Off the path.

Ash lead the group through the forest. The tall grass came up to the human's waist. Padfoot couldn't see over them, so he had to keep a paw on Ash's pants leg to keep from being separated. Pikachu, like before, rode on Ash's back pack behind his head. They been walking for almost an hour.

Padfoot couldn't help but sigh sadly to himself, ' _Ash may be good with fighting and training, but when it comes to directions in a forest... sighs, he's no compass that's for sure_.' He hated to feel that way about Ash, but it's true.

He then sent asked his brother through their bond. ' _Why did we listen to Misty, and stray away from the path? We were making great timing too,'_ he whined a bit.

 _'Because Misty wouldn't stop until we did_ ,' Ash sent his thoughts back, then he turned back to the others and spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm positive this way'll take us back to the path."

"Rah/Pika!" the Pokemon agreed with him: Yea!

"Positive, huh?" "That's what you said an hour ago. I'm tired." Brock and Misty, respectively, responded.

The three stopped moving, and looked at each other. "Phew! I told you to stick to main road, but you had to take a shortcut!" Misty accused Ash.

"Excuse me?" Ash looked at Misty with a raised brow. "You are the one who strongly said we should go this way. If anything Misty, you are the one to blame for this."

Misty was about to retort but Ash cut her off.

"If we didn't go this way like you wanted us to, you would pitch a fit about us not listening to you and your good directions. I admit, I'm not the best when it comes to navigating through a forest I haven't been to before, but I know that if I wanted to get to Vermillion City, then I would not have listened to your suggestion, and had gotten us lost in this place. I would have stayed on the road. I can fully admit my mistakes, can you?"

That shut Misty up, but left her speechless. Ash stared at her with a frown, waiting for her to admit her mistakes, but Brock decided to cut in. "Chill, chill you two. How about we take a break, okay?"

Both ten year old agreed. They sat on some rocks. After Padfoot took off his back pack, Ash took off Padfoot's strength intensifier, allowing the Riolu to stretch his limbs. Ash heard a sound behind him, "Hmm?"

He turned and saw a blue Pokemon with 5 green leaves growing from its head. It was drinking a small spring of water nearby. "Oh wow, a Pokemon!"

He then scans it.

 **Ping. Oddish. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.**

"I'll catch it!" Ash said excited. "Hold it!" Misty walks in front of Ash.

"What for?"

"Because I'm gonna catch that Pokemon!" Misty says, smiling and pointing to herself.

Ash thought for a moment, then remembered what Grandpa told them last night over the Pokegear. He smiles at the girl. "OK Misty, go for it. A grass type will make a good addition to your team."

Misty smiles at him. "Thanks Ash." She turns around, and finds the Oddish making a run for it. "Go, Starmie," she throws a Pokeball and Starmie appears in front of the retreating grass type.

Oddish stops for a fraction of a stunned second, then takes off again.

"Water Gun, now!" Starmie hit Oddish with the water attack, leaving the grass type dizzy. Now that's the way to spray! Tackle it Starmie!" the starfish Pokemon spins like a ninja shuriken, and tackles the weakened grass type. Oddish fainted.

"That weakened it. Gotta catch it now," Misty said confidently, "Poke Ball, Go!"

She throws the ball, but the red and white sphere was, repelled.

"Whoa!" "Uh, oh!" Ash and Misty said.

The Poke Ball was repelled by a familiar looking, green Pokemon.

Padfoot and Pikachu looked, a little wide-eyed at what just happened.

"Whoa! Is that..." Ash looked closer and saw the Pokemon growling at them. Ash smiled, "Yep! It's a Bulbasaur," as he begins to scan it.

 **Ping. Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to catch in the wild.**

Bulbasaur suddenly tackles Starmie hard. "Bulbasaur!" it growled out.

Misty caught her Pokemon. "Oh, Starmie. Are you OK?"

"Bulba, saur!" the grass type growls at them some more. Ash watches Bulbasaur as Misty returns Starmie to its Poke Ball.

"Misty," he gets her attention, "let's separate them. I'll take Bulbasaur, and you catch Oddish. We'll take them both from the air," he smiles at her, Poke Ball in hand.

Misty smiles back, "Teamwork?" she pulls out her trump Poke Ball.

He nods.

They both look at the two grass types.

Bulbasaur looks tense.

Ash smirks, "Padfoot separate Bulbasaur from Oddish." Bulbasaur turns its attention to the two Pokemon that haven't moved from their... spot? Bulbasaur blinks once, twice... _Hold on_ , it thought, _there's a Pikachu, what happened to the other..._

Five things happened to Bulbasaur, one after the other; first, it noticed the boy and girl trainers were smirking at it; second, Oddish screamed in surprise; third, Bulbasaur felt something touch its right side; fourth, it turned to see the smirking masked jackal Pokemon touching it; and fifth, the last thing it heard before it was sailing through the air into a tree and being disoriented for a moment was, Force Palm!

Padfoot mock saluted his brother, "Arar: Ar, Rah, Urah!" he barked, Mission: separate complete, Ash!

"Good work Pad. Now Misty get Oddish!" he then turned to the dizzy grass and poison-type, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Pidgeoo!" Pidgeotto materialized from the Poke Ball, to face off against Bubasaur.

Bulbasaur finally regained it senses but it was too late, it looked up and saw the girls Butterfree had put Oddish to sleep with Sleep Powder, and she threw another Pokeball. Bulbasaur watched in shock, horror, and anger as Oddish was sucked inside the Pokeball. The sound it gives when a Pokemon is captured was heard and Bulbasaur heard the girl cheer at her capture. It was going to attack that girl and free it's friend, but it should have been paying attention to its present opponent.

"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Ash calmly called out.

"Pidgeoo!" the flying type flapped its wings and a large gust of wind hit Bulbasaur hard enough to send it into the air, and for a second time that morning, slammed into the same tree. This time the grass type was hurt and couldn't get up.

"OK!" Ash turns his hat backwards, "Poke Ball, Go!" he throws the Poke Ball at Bulbasaur. It is sucked into the ball. The light blinks in and out for 10 seconds, then signals capture complete.

"Yes! We just caught a Bulbasaur!"

"Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu throw up their fingers in victory, and Padfoot howls in the same manner.

"Well, you two should be proud," Brock commented, "catching a grass type each. Impressive."

"Thanks Brock!" Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks Pidgeotto. You were awesome out there," Ash said to his flying type, rubbing Pidgeotto's chest feathers. "Pidgeooo." The avian cooed at his trainers touch, for a successful capture.

"You were wonderful as well, Butterfree. Thank you so much," Misty smiled at her bug and flying type Pokemon.

"Freee, freee." Butterfree nodded happily to his happy trainer.

All that action happened and it was now just past 11 o'clock.

After the two preteens returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls, the group collected their things and set off in another direction.

* * *

Later they come across a bridge, and started to cross over it. "I wonder if there are Bulbasaur all over this place?" "Rah rah." Ash asked out loud, leading their group on to the bridge. Padfoot wanting to know as well.

"But, where is this place?" Misty asked, a little worried walking across the bridge.

"I can't find this bridge anywhere on my map," Brock said, as he looked at his map. Suddenly a strong gust of wind went by shaking the bridge and its occupants.

The rope snaps on one side, and the the group is hanging on for dear life. Ash is hanging on to the rope that is still connecting to two lands together. Padfoot hooked his left leg on the rope, so he hung upside down against the wood, a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. Pikachu was hanging onto Ash's pack. Misty was hanging onto Ash's leg, and Brock had nothing to hold onto, except the wood, and was starting to slide down.

Unfortunately, to Padfoot's horror, all three of his stones, his brother Ash bought for him, fell out of his back pack into the fast running river way down below them.

"Uuuraaaahh!" Padfoot cried out, at the loss of his precious stones. Tears started to build in his eyes, until his attention was taken away from the loss of his rocks to Brock falling into the river below.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Brock yells as he fell.

"Brock's falling!" Ash exclaimed in alarm. He and Misty turned their heads to see their friend fall into the fast running river, and disappear from their sight.

"Ash, you have to pull us back up! It's our only chance!" Misty cried out to Ash.

"Pikapi!" As did Pikachu.

Ash, with great strength and concentration, pulled himself, Pikachu, and Misty to the other side of the bridge. Padfoot had unhooked himself and follow after Ash.

* * *

Once safely on the other side, they all panted. While the others were catching their breath, Ash could feel his brother's sad, heart-breaking feelings over loosing the rocks Ash bought for him. Ash felt Padfoot was trying to suppress those feelings, with some difficulty, and trying to think if Brock was alright.

"Padfoot," the shiny Pokemon turned to Ash with watery, sad eyes, "don't worry about them bro." Ash said gently. He smiled, reached over, and wiped away a few tears from Padfoot's green eyes. "I'm just glad it wasn't you that fell." Padfoot sniffed a bit, rubbed his wet face with his paw, then nodded.

Misty, out of breath, turned to Ash, "We can't rest now. We've got to find Brock."

"Right." Ash said.

The four ran along the path that was beside the river. "Hurry, up!" Ash called out.

"Urah!" "Pika!"

They kept watching the river, hoping to see some sign of Brock when suddenly Misty fell into a hole."Ugh!"

"Huh?" "Ar?" "Pika?" all three turned to see a hole in the ground, and Misty in it. "Whoa. How did you get down there?" Ash asked.

"I fell in. How else? What's a trap doing here?" Misty supplied.

"It seems pretty strange," Ash said looking around.

"Just help me out, quick!" she said waving her arms.

Ash sighed before helping her, " _sigh_ , this is just not our day."

"Urah." "Pikachu." Both Pokemon agreeing with him.

 **...**

The four walked further down the path following the stream, which lead them back into the forest. They have been searching for about 30 minutes now. Padfoot had taken that time to get over his lost rocks, and hoped that they find Brock, preferably alive.

"Brock! Hey Brock!" Ash called out.

"Think he washed this far downstream?" Misty asked, looking around.

"Urah rah," Padfoot barked: Who knows.

He continues to sniff around to find a trace of Brock's scent.

They continued looking at the riverbed. Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu avoided tripping over a root. Misty did trip over it, and sprung another trap, catching all four of them in it. All grunted.

"Hey, how did we get up in a tree?" Ash asked in surprise.

"It's another trap! Do something!" Misty cried out.

"What can I do?"

"Try wiggling. See if the net will open."

Ash started wiggling but nothing happened. " _sighs_ , let's just stop to rest for a moment. It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Urah, ar." Padfoot nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, _sighs_ , alright," Misty says in defeat.

* * *

They sat there in the net, hung up in the tree, for 10 min already. It was around 12:33 p.m.

"Gee, I wonder what happened to Brock?" Ash said with worry.

"I wonder too," Misty also worried.

Ash then began to wonder out loud with his eyes closed, not noticing the vein tick in Misty's head, "Maybe the river carried him far away, all the way to the ocean. Then some pirates spotted him and brought him aboard their ship. And one of the pirates had a wooden leg."

Padfoot had his arms crossed and nodding at Ash's imaginings, then added his two cents in. "Urah, rah rah urah, rah!"

"Pi?" Pikachu, was now confused at what Padfoot was saying to Ash.

"Oh right, good call Pad. And two of the pirates were a disguised witch and a wizard. And they would check to see if Brock could do magic." Padfoot nodding and smiling at the new additions.

"You both have a crazy imaginations!" Misty stated.

"Pikachu." the rodent agreeing with her.

Ash and Padfoot smirked in their direction. "Then came the storm."

"Rah, rah, Urah!" Padfoot barked: Hiding a Dragon!

They both grinned.

"Ahoy!" a voice came from below.

"Huh?" they looked down and saw a very alive Brock.

Ash called out to the teen, "Hey, Brock!"

"Why are you hanging around up in that tree?" Brock asked.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging around," Ash says.

"Urah rah." Padfoot commented: What he said.

Brock then pulls out a knife and cuts the rope holding them up.

Of course they fell to the ground, all groaning in a bit of pain.

"Thanks, but maybe next time you could let us down more gently." Misty complained.

Ash rubbing his head in pain. Padfoot fell on his stomach, eyes closed in pain from Pikachu landing on his back. Pikachu swaying from side to side and eyes were spirals, he was dizzy.

Brock apologized, embarrassed, "Yea sure. Sorry."

"We've been looking all over for you," Misty said, relived to see Brock.

"We saw you fall into the river. Then what happened?" Ash asked. Padfoot and Pikachu nodded, wanting to know as well.

Brock explained, "Well I was being washed away in the rapids."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Brock was being pulled by the water, grunting. His hand was out in the air, so he could try to grab something to stop himself. He was caught by a girl._

"I've got you! Just hold on!"she shouted and pulled him to land.

Brock panted, to catch his breath. Happy to be out of the water. He looked up to see a pretty young girl in front of him, she appeared to be around his age.

" _ **The girl who saved my life, was incredibly beautiful." Brock said.**_

"Hmm a beautiful girl huh?" Ash asked, "that's even better than pirates..."

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"... there's nothing wrong with being saved by a beautiful girl," Ash had his arm crossed smirking, "unless of course she was actually an old witch in disguise and planning to use you for her potion making ingredients."

"Rah! Urah, rah ar!" Padfoot, nodding and mimicking his trainer, barked: Yep! It could happen!

Everybody else looked at the two in confusion.

"Maybe it's time for a reality check you two," Misty suggested, looking at them dully.

Ash and Padfoot opened their eyes in slight surprise from their imaginations and laughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of their head in unison.

* * *

Brock led the group back to the hidden village the girl stayed at. It really wasn't a village, more like a cabin by a lake, surrounded by trees.

"Oh!" the girl that saved Brock, was startled a little to see Brock back and with two strangers and two Pokemon with them.

"Melanie, this is Ash, Misty, Padfoot a Riolu, and Pikachu!" Brock introduced.

The four bowed their heads in greetings. "Hello/Urah." Ash and Padfoot said/barked.

Melanie smiled at them. "So your Brock's friends. He's told me all about you."

"Great," Misty replied, then she noticed the different Pokemon eating Pokemon food. "Wow, look at that! Do all those Pokemon belong to you?"

"Oh no!" Melanie responded.

Brock kneels down and rubs the back of a Paras. "This is a place where Pokemon are able to rest and relax." The bug grass type seem to like Brock's touch while it's eating.

It chattered to him, "Paras, paras."

"Like summer camp?" Ash asked.

"Well sort of but all year long. You see Pokemon that get abandoned or injured can come here. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better. Then they leave." Brock answered.

"So, this is a Pokemon Center and Melanie is a Pokemon Doctor," Misty guessed.

"Oh no. I'm not qualified to be a Pokemon Doctor," Melanie said, smiling.

"This is more like a Pokemon health spa," Brock said, confusing his four friends.

"The Pokemon that come here don't battle with one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves until they recovered," Melanie says.

"Cool," Misty comments with a smile, and Brock walks back over them. Paras followed along.

"Melanie collects plants to use for medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a Pokemon feel better or grow stronger when it's too weak."

"So, you and Melanie both love to take care of Pokemon," Ash stated with a smile.

"We do." Brock confirmed, watching Melanie tending to a Ratatta.

Padfoot looks at Brock, and can feel Brock's feelings towards Melanie. He raised and eyebrow. What he felt wasn't love, but more of interest or maybe a crush.

Misty notices the way Brock's looking at the girl as well. She smirks and decides to tease him."Well, it looks to me like there's something else Brock might love, huh."

Ash and Padfoot turn to Misty, Brock on the other hand turns beet red in embarrassment. He quickly covers her mouth, shocking Ash, Padfoot and Pikachu. All three having a light sweat drop and blush on their faces at Brock's actions.

"Be quiet or she might hear you!" he whispers urgently to her.

Misty manages to get his hand off of her and giggles.

* * *

A little later Melanie returns to them, after they settled down a bit.

"I wonder," Ash turns towards Melanie in question, "where you the one who set up all sorts of traps around here? Like the net up in the tree, the hole in the ground, and the faulty bridge?"

"Yes, I was the one who set those traps you named," Melanie confessed. "I wanted to catch Pokemon trainers before they reached the village. Since you got caught I guess they really work, heh," she chuckled lightly.

"But why?" Misty asked.

Melanie and the group turns to the Pokemon by the lake. "There's so many injured Pokemon here I have to protect them."

"Well, their lucky to have you here," Misty smiles at Melanie, who returns it.

"Urah, Rahrah," Padfoot gets Ash and Misty's attention, "Urah, Urah."

"You're right bro," Ash turns to Melanie, "Melanie? Misty and I caught two Pokemon almost 2 hours ago in the forest. Do you think you could help heal them," he asks with a smile, taking out the Poke Ball.

Misty following his example.

Melanie looks at the two of them for a moment, causing Ash and Misty look confused at her. "That wouldn't happen to be a Bulbasaur and an Oddish, would it?"

"Huh? Yeah, but how did you..." Misty began.

"Like I said earlier, Brock told me all about you, including you two catching Bulbasaur and Oddish. That Bulbasaur protects this village, and Oddish usually stayed here," she says with a frown. This shocked the three humans and two Pokemon.

Melanie then looks up at them, she nods and smiles, "Yes, I'll take a look at them. Bring them out please."

Ash and Misty nodded, then tossed the Poke Balls and spoke in unison, "I choose you!"

Bulbasaur and Oddish materialized before them, tired and injured because of the previous battle. The first thing they noticed was that they were back in the village. The next thing they noticed was that the humans that captured them were in the village as well. Bulbasaur was quick to try and tackle the human that had caught him, but was stopped in his tracks when the jackal Pokemon appeared in his way.

The shiny Pokemon stared into Bulbasaur's eyes, and Bulbasaur suddenly felt an overwhelmingly cold feeling going through him. His limbs felt like they were frozen in place. The Riolu in front of him had a black aura like glow coming off of him, like fire. It made the jackal's green eyes look menacing. For once, Bulbasaur actually felt fear.

"Padfoot, stop!" Ash voice cut through the haze of fear that Bulbasaur was experiencing.

He looked and saw the black like flames gone from the yellow and black Pokemon before him, and that said Pokemon had his head bowed forward, eyes closed, and breathing a little hard.

"Bro... _sighs_ go take a time out by the lake," Ash said almost tiredly.

Padfoot didn't make a sound or argue. He turned and walked towards the lake. Once there, he sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed as he began to work on calming down. Taking deep breaths, and exhaling.

Pikachu looked sadly at his teammate. Feeling that much anger directed at Bulbasaur for threatening Ash, Pikachu was really getting an understanding of how deep the bond between Ash and Padfoot was. For Ash to be able to calm Padfoot down that fast.

"You don't have to worry," the humans and Pokemon turned towards Ash. "Padfoot just needs a moment to calm down."

"Ash what was that black glow on him?" Misty asked a bit frightened.

"That was just Padfoot's anger in aura form."

"His anger?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," the boy turns to Bulbasaur. "Padfoot must have felt your anger and intentions towards me, Bulbasaur. So he became angry at you and was showing you how angry he was. You felt his anger at threatening me. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have attacked you, and you would be in worse shape than you are now."

Bulbasaur looked to the ground, contemplating the boy's words. Melanie kneels down before him and Oddish, smiling at them.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you two found goodhearted trainers." This shocked the two grass types. "I've got to know them, talked to them, and found them to be trust worthy trainers who do care about Pokemon."

Bulbasaur and Oddish looked to the two humans who caught them, and then looked to each other, in thought. Did they find good trainers, or are they tricking Melanie into believing them? These were thoughts the two of them shared in their look.

Padfoot finally having calmed down, suddenly felt, through aura, danger approaching... fast! He jumped up and turned to Ash.

"Urah!" Ash and the others turned to the Riolu, "Ar ar, urah ar!"

"Huh? Something wicked, this way comes?" Ash asked, ignoring the shocked looks from Melanie and the village Pokemon at understanding his Pokemon, including the confused looks from his friends and Pikachu at the way Ash translated what Padfoot said.

"Padfoot use Detect!" Ash ordered.

"Ar!" Padfoot nods, and his eyes glowed white. He looks around the area, then turns sharply to the sky, and points over the trees. "Ar!"

They all turned to the sky and saw a strange, circular, floating stadium heading towards them. It was being supported by large air balloons. And on the top was three familiar figures posing, and because they were high up in the air, they had to yell out the motto.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"That's right."

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

They congratulated themselves on avoiding anymore traps, and set their sights on claiming the village's Pokemon.

"Ah," everyone shouted in shock at the stadium coming down in front of them.

"Here we go again," "Ar ar." Both trainer and Pokemon look worried this time. Padfoot was beside Pikachu now.

"Today only at Jessie Stadium, it's the Team Rocket Pokemon Challenge." Jessie stated boldly.

James turned to his teammate annoyed. "The flying stadium was my idea."

"Oh, heh," the woman giggles, embarrassingly putting a hand on the back of her head.

The doors on the side opens, and a large tube come out. It lands on the ground and starts sucking everything in sight.

"All Pokemon are invited to enter the stadium." "Step right up." Jessie and James sneered respectively. "Yeah, we're not hosing ya. Well, maybe we are," Meowth sarcastically said.

Staryu grunts, struggling to not be sucked in. Ash quickly grabs hold of the starfish Pokemon to keep it from being sucked in. "They never run out of ideas, do they?" he asks, through the sucking wind.

"Quick everybody into the cabin!" Brock called out to everyone.

Melanie and the village Pokemon where able to get inside. Padfoot struggled to get both himself and Pikachu inside. Pikachu was in the air and had grabbed onto Padfoot's tail. Now was hanging onto said tail to keep from being pulled even further.

Misty couldn't catch her Oddish in time. "No, my Oddish!"

"Oddish!" the Pokemon cried in fright.

Suddenly a pair of Vine Whips appeared, and started pulling Oddish away from the hose. It was Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur?" "Oddish." Bulbasaur asked if Oddish was alright, she responded with a yes.

"Bulbasaur!" Misty exclaimed happily for it rescuing her Pokemon.

"Here take Staryu!" Ash putting the water type in her arms, then turns to go help the two grass Pokemon.

He got behind the grunting Pokemon and started pushing him from behind. "Keep going, Bulbasaur. Ugh!"

While moving forward, Bulbasaur glances back at the boy who caught him, and saw the determination in his eyes, to keep moving forward. The boy was not willing to lose here. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

 _'This human does care_ ,' Bulbasaur to himself.

Once they made into the cabin Misty pulls the door closed.

* * *

Bulbasaur lets Oddish down, and Misty was in front of her, kneeling down, looking worried.

"Are you okay, Oddish?" The grass type looked at the girl that caught her and saw genuine worry in her eyes, and nodded. She was surprised when the girl... no, Misty picked her up and hugged her, but not tightly. "I'm so glad."

Oddish about cried herself. This girl, Misty really did care. Unlike her last trainer.

 _'Maybe it won't be so bad being with her_ ,' Oddish thought.

Misty sets Oddish down, and looks to a shocked Bulbasaur, and smiles. "Thank you for saving Oddish."

Bulbasaur blushes a little at being thanked, swallows and nods.

 _'These two aren't so bad after all_ ,' he thinks.

Melanie smiles at the two grass types. At how their attitudes seem to be changing do to Ash and Misty. She also noticed how Paras seemed to like being with Brock, and smiled even more.

* * *

"That rotten little pest! He's always ruining our flawless plans!" Jessie sneers.

"Not this time. He's gathered them all in one place for us." James commented, smugly.

"Our super-vacuum will suck them up!" Meowth shouted in glee.

The hose starts sucking even more air, trying to take in the cabin.

Team Rocket starts doing their assumed victory dance, with Jessie and James holding white fans, with an 'R' on them. Cheering themselves on:

"Lets go Team! To steal them is our dream!

"Lets go Rocket! With Pokemon in our Pocket!

Bulbasaur shows up on the roof. He hears the voice of his new trainer.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip Attack!"

"Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!" the grass type acknowledged the order, and unleashes his vines, knocking the hose away from the cabin. He somehow felt a feeling of gratefulness at being told to do an attack, by this boy... no Ash!

The door is thrown open and the three friends, came out and each threw a Poke Ball into the sky calling out their names in unison, "Pidgeotto!/Butterfree!/Zubat!, I choose you!" and all three part flying types appeared in the air, ready for a team battle.

"Pidgeoo!" "Free free!" "Screech!"

"Whirlwind Attack!" all three yelled out together. Like their trainers, the three flying types launched their attacks together against the hose. Creating a tornado between them and the hose still sucking the air.

"And the tornado's winding up!" James says, positioning himself like a baseball pitcher.

Jessie and Meowth on the other hand looked worried and said respectively, "But will it strike us out?" "There goes the whole ballgame."

James turns and sees the tornado is heading straight for them. All three evil doers yell as the tornado sucks them and the stadium up.

James screams while in the tornado, "The home team really got blown away."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Meowth calls out.

"Challenge them to wind surfing?" Jessie suggested.

The group and the village watches in stun surprise as the tornado takes Team Rocket away from the area, heading for the hills, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Meowth echoes fades into the distance.

* * *

"Is everyone feeling okay?" Melanie asks.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me," Ash joked.

Padfoot snickered a bit. 'O _kay that was a little funny I admit_ ,' he thought.

"Bulbasaur!" the grass type seem to like Ash now.

"I think it's best you keep Bulbasaur with you Ash," Melanie says, smiling at the stunned crowd. "Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokemon. But this village is too small. The bulb on its back can't grow. It needs to go out into the world now. And I know you'll take good care of it, as evident in your other two Pokemon you have there," she points to Padfoot and Pikachu. "Please do me this favor. Keep Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion," she smiles down at the grass type.

"But what will happen to the village with out Bulbasaur?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, who's going to protect you?" Brock asks as well.

Melanie looks at Bulbasaur in the eye, then spoke, "It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job, maybe too great a job. You see these Pokemon shouldn't remain in this village forever and ever. After they recover, the Pokemon are suppose to leave. But it's too safe here, and none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world."

Padfoot glances at the village Pokemon and sees them looking down in realizing the truth of Melanie's words. Paras looked to Brock however, and Padfoot had noticed.

"But I think it's important that all of them to return to the wild. That's were Pokemon belong and hopefully they'll find good trainers like you someday. Like how Bulbasaur now has you, Ash. And Oddish has you Misty. And I'm sure Paras would love to have you for it's trainer, Brock," she says surprising everyone.

"Paras has stayed near you since you have returned to the village, I'm sure you would be an excellent trainer for it." Brock knelt down to the grass and bug type, and started rubbing its exoskeleton.

"Paras, paras," Paras clicks in happiness, which causes Brock to smile.

"Misty," Melanie turns to the other girl, "Oddish's last trainer got rid of her because he believed her to be too weak to battle, but you have shown her that you cared enough to want her as part of your team of water Pokemon. You will be so much better than her last trainer, I know you will."

Misty smiles down at the blue grass type, and Oddish unexpectedly, jumps into Misty's arms and nuzzles her.

"Oddish, oddish."

"Oh, Oddish. I promise I'll take good care of you," Misty promises.

"Do you really want to come with me Paras?" Brock asks politely, and got a nod in return. "Alight then, I promise to take good care of you." He taps Paras on the head with his Poke Ball. Paras offered no resistance and was caught without a struggle.

Melanie turns back to Ash, "Of course taking care of sick Pokemon will always be my life mission, but I know my job isn't finished until they returned to were they came from, so it's the day the Pokemon leaves is the most rewarding to me."

"Melanie... I..." Brock hesitates.

"So you see it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here. Please take good care of him, he won't be a burden. I promise. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want him in a place I'm sure he can grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash."

Ash looks down at Bulbasaur and smiles, and returns it back to Ash. "I think we understand each other now," Ash turns to Melanie, "you have my word as a future Pokemon Master, I'll take care of Bulbasaur."

"Thank you Ash, that means so much to me. And thank you as well Misty and Brock, Oddish and Paras won't be any trouble for you." Melanie says and bows to the three trainers.

* * *

Later it was time to hit the road to the travelers.

"Have a safe trip," Melanie says after giving them directions, on Brock' map, to get onto the nearest road that would take them to a Pokemon Center. She kneels down to pat Bulbasaur on the head. "Bulbasaur, thank you for watching over us." She smiles at him.

"Bulba," the grass type says to his friend.

"Oddish, you make sure Bulbasaur doesn't over do it like he always do, okay?" Melanie smiles at the other grass type.

"Oddish, Oddish!" Oddish responded with a smile of her own: You can count on me!

She smiles at Bubasaur. This cause Bulbasaur, beside her, to blush and look away from his fellow grass type friend.

Padfoot and Pikachu looked to each other and snickered at their flustered grass type teammate.

"Uh, Melanie, I've been thinking." Brock started.

"Yes?" "Well since Bulbasaur is leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out."

"It's very kind of you, but we'll be okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from all of your wonderful adventures." She giggled.

"Oh yea, I guess your right." He said, with a fake smile at being declined.

"Ar ar, urah," Padfoot, smirking at the teen being shot down, barked quietly: Too bad, lover boy.

The group turned and started walking in the direction Melanie told them to go in. "Goodbye Melanie." Ash called out.

"Goodbye, and good luck." She waved back and the other Pokemon waving goodbye as well.

Once they were a good distance away, and covered by the trees, Brock sighed sadly. And Misty pounced on the opportunity to tease the teen.

"So, what did Melanie say when you said you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye?" she questioned him with a big grin.

Brock blushed, being embarrassed by her has had enough.

"That's enough stupid questions. Would you please stop embarrassing me already. You know, okay, so she's cute I understand that..." he goes on struggling with the nosy redhead. Ash and his Pokemon just hung back and watched, amused.

Padfoot leaned against Ash's right leg. Ash scratched Padfoot's head, thinking about Daisy and wondering how she and Draco are doing right now. He soon got out of his musings, and smirked at an embarrassed Brock trying to block Misty from view.

Soon they were off to find the main road, once again. And let's hope they don't take anymore shortcuts, they may never reach Vermillion City.

 **To be continued...**

 *** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the movie. The idea just popped in and it just stuck.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are a welcome.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	15. Charmander – The Stray Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Boy did I have a time writing this chapter. As this anime episode was my favorite. Hope you all enjoy this.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Charmander – The Stray Pokemon**

The group followed Melanie's directions through the forest, and came to the log that would get them back unto the other side like they started on earlier that day when they caught Oddish and Bulbasaur.

They crossed over the log, unfortunately fate must like messing with them, because another gust of wind came through. But unlike earlier this one blew Brock's map right out of his hands. The wind carried it all the way to the river below.

The gang groaned in disappointment. Once they were on the other side, Brock took out another map. It was a copy of the original, but without Melanie's directions on it. In other words, they were right back were they started like around 9:40 am that morning. It's been been about an hour and a half since they left Melanie's hidden village, so it was around 3:45 pm when they all agreed to take a break. They found a tree stump to place their packs on.

Padfoot, still wearing his strength intensifier, began looking around at the stones nearby. Pikachu watched as Padfoot would pick up a stone that had some weight to it, sniff it, turned it in his paws, lift it up and down, then throw it away. He did the same to each stone, one by one. But none of them appealed to the shiny Riolu.

Pikachu ears went down, he felt sorry for his poor teammate.

Padfoot sighed mournfully, and pulled at his orange scarf a bit, frowning.

Finally, Padfoot turned to looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked back at him, confused. Padfoot crossed his arms, and tilted his head to the right, still looking at Pikachu in thought. Pikachu blinked, wondering what Padfoot was thinking about. Then Padfoot straightened up, nodded his head, and walked over to Pikachu.

"Urah, urah ar ar rah rah ar, rah?" Padfoot barked to Pikachu: Pika, count how many circles I make, okay?

"Pika? Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu responded a little confused, unsure of what Padfoot had in mind: Circles? Well, okay then.

Padfoot smiled at his teammate. He took a few steps back, drew a straight line in the ground, stood on one side facing the other, then he did a hand stand. His legs straight up in the air. He looked up, and smiled again at Pikachu. Pikachu's ears went up, and then he too smiled at what Padfoot wanted him to do.

 _'He wants me to count how many times he can make it around the stump, while walking on his paws!'_ Pikachu thought to himself.

He then nodded to his friend that he was ready. Padfoot started moving one paw in front of the other, and moved in a circle around the others, while Pikachu cheered him on and counted when he passed the line.

Ash smiled at his starter Pokemon for helping his Pokemon brother with his workout. Padfoot needed to stay in shape at all times, but when necessary, take breaks from training and have some fun. Honestly, Padfoot needed a distraction from thinking about the Pewter stones he lost earlier today.

In Ash's personal opinion, better loosing the Pewter stones, than loosing Padfoot.

Ash then took out a pair of binoculars from his pack, and started looking through them to see any other Pokemon around the area worth catching, or battling. Brock was studying the map to figure out where they were, and Misty just sat on the ground.

So far, he spotted only wild Spearow in the area. "There's nothing but Spearow around here," Ash said in slight disappointment.

"Well, that's the least of our worries isn't it?" Misty said, annoyed.

"Just because we're a little lost, doesn't mean I have to stop catching all the Pokemon I can, does it?" "Ar/Chu." Ash questioned the girl. Padfoot stopped his workout long enough for both him and Pikachu to add in their two cents.

Misty frowns, then answers him sarcastically, "Of course not, enjoy yourself. _Sighs_ " she says. "I just can't go one more step further." Then she starts flailing her arms about in anger, "We've been looking for Vermillion City for 10 whole days now!" she shouted.

Padfoot was back on his feet when Brock came over to Misty. "Uh, there's a bug right on your..."

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh, ah! Get it away!" she screams and jumps right on top of Ash to get away from a bug. Ash grunts at the unexpected weight now on top of him.

Padfoot and Pikachu sweat drop at that action.

"Ar ar ar rah urah?" Padfoot barked to Pikachu: Didn't she say she couldn't take another step further?

"Pika, pi pika pikachu," Pikachu responded: Well, I guess jumping doesn't qualify as a step.

"Ha, it was just a piece of grass," he grinned sheepishly for his mistake. Misty looked angry and growled at Brock's screw up. "Ha ha ha ha ha, huh?" Brock laughed, then stopped as his face met with the bottom of an enraged Misty's shoe. He fell over with the footprint on his face, groaning.

Padfoot sweat drop at this, sighed, and shook his head.

Misty then shouted to the sky, "I'm going crazy! Where are we?"

Ash caught Brock's map that floated down to him from the air. "According to this, we're right in the middle of nowhere." He turns the map so Misty could see where he was pointing to, "But it looks like Route 24 leads right to Vermillion City."

Padfoot had a question mark floating over his head. ' _Weren't we on Route 24 this morning to begin with?'_ He thought with his arms crossed.

Misty now looks excited after hearing Ash's news, "Does this trail take us to Route 24?"

"According to my calculations it does," Ash answers with a smile.

 _'What calculations is_ _he_ _talking about?'_ Padfoot sweat dropped in thought, and looked at his brother incredulously.

"Alright!" Misty says excitedly getting her back pack, "Then, let's get this show on the road." She walks ahead of them a few steps. She stops to look up and gasps at a large figure in front of her. "Hey Ash, take a look at this thing," she calls back.

"What is that?" Ash said. Brock got up and peered up at it.

The two ran over to Misty, with their packs, along with Pikachu in Ash's arms, and Padfoot in front of the three ready to fight. They all got a closer look at the thing. What they now saw was a large rock, and laying on top of it was a... Charmander! It looked curiously at them.

"A Charmander!" Brock said in surprise.

"Chaaaarrrr!" it yawned cutely at them.

The group as one fell to the ground, with sweat drops.

* * *

Ash went to scan it, once they got back up.

 **Ping. Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said a Charmander will die if its flame ever goes out.**

"Well, it looks like I get to catch this Charmander rather than starting with one with Padfoot," Ash commented with a smile.

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty inquired. Brock turned to listen to Ash's explanation.

"You see Prof. Oak wouldn't let me start my Pokemon Journey with just Padfoot as my starter. He believed that it is only fair that **all** new trainers should start off with a Pokemon that they haven't trained as their official starter," he looks down at Pikachu and Padfoot in front of him, both turned to look back at him, giving Ash their full attention.

"Padfoot and I agreed that whichever Pokemon starter we chose, we would get that Pokemon into shape. So, don't get upset at what I'm about to say Pikachu. Cause remember we, Padfoot and I, didn't know, at the time, that a Pikachu was even an option, and you didn't like me or Padfoot at the time."

Pikachu nodded his head.

"The Pokemon we would have chosen from the three standard starters, to be Padfoot's partner, would have been a Charmander. That is if he had another Charmander on hand, seeing as Draco has the Charmander from Prof. Oak."

"A Charmander, huh?" Misty said raising an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason why a Charmander Ash?" Brock asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see the night before Padfoot and I began our journey, we talked about which starter Pokemon we would choose. Since we felt at the time we had no choice in the matter," Ash said as he and Padfoot start to remember that night.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

" _But mom I don't need one of those three, I have Padfoot here." Ash stands up and shows Padfoot off in his outstretched hands. Padfoot nodded his head, fully agreeing with his human brother grinning and wagging his tail. "Ar ar, ar!"_

" _That maybe, but the Professor still wants you to come to the lab anyways, you still need your Trainers License. So after this program is over, Go. To. Bed." Old Man Ash ordered before leaving his grandsons' room._

" _All right we're going." "Ar ar." Both boy and Pokemon responded looking at the TV, both sporting looks of determination on their faces._

" _And change into your pajamas, OK?" Delia orders as well before leaving and closing the door behind her._

" _We're going!" "Ar ar!" They said quietly, but more determined for the their journey that starts tomorrow._

 _The program lasted another 10 minutes, then Ash changed into his pajamas to prepare for bed. He looked over at his Pokemon brother, who was, at the moment, doing different poses with Ash's hat on his head, in front of the mirror, and thought of something._

" _Hey Pad," the shiny Riolu stopped what he was doing to look at his human brother, "which starter Pokemon do you think we should get tomorrow as your partner?"_

 _Padfoot took off Ash's hat and placed it near his clothes for the next day, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in thought. A few seconds later, he opened them and walked to Ash._

 _Ash knelt down to Padfoot's level. Padfoot put a paw on Ash's heart. Ash waited for a few more seconds before Padfoot looked him in the eye, and gave his verdict, through aura of course._

 _ **Charmander,** Padfoot barked._

" _OK, but why?" Ash asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _Padfoot responded, **Your aura is the same as mine is, and mine is the same as yours. But it's still separate enough to feel the difference. Your aura is like fire. A burning fire that will not go out so easily. No matter the opposition, your flame never goes out.**_

 _ **Wind won't be able to blow it out, water won't be able to quench it, rock won't be able to extinguish it, and ground won't be able to smother it out of existence.**_

 _ **A Charmander, is a good representation of your burning spirit, of our burning aura! That's why I think a Charmander would be a good partner for us to start off with. Not to mention that should we encounter a water-type opponent, then I'll be able to cover Charmander's back with my Thunder Punch Attack.** Padfoot smiled at Ash._

" _You do know that when you do evolve into a Lucario, that you will then be at a disadvantage to fire, right?" Ash asked with a smirk._

 _Padfoot, paw still on Ash's chest, shrugged his shoulders. **What's your point?** He asked smugly to Ash._

" _Oh nothing," Ash smiled, "so, Charmander it is, then!" Padfoot nodded._

 _As soon as Padfoot took his paw off of Ash, he was suddenly grabbed by Ash. He looked at Ash in surprise. Ash grinned at Padfoot, used one hand to keep Padfoot pinned to his body, and used the other hand to start tickling the shiny Riolu._

 _The Pokemon laughed a good minute, being tickled by Ash, before Ash stopped tickling him, picked him up, and bought him to bed. They would need plenty of sleep for their journey begins at sunlight._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"That's what we decided on that night, but I woke up late. So now, we can catch one of our very own, right bro."

"Ar!" Padfoot barked in agreement.

Misty looked more closely at the Charmander, "I dunno. It looks like it's in bad shape." she said, watching Charmander panting.

"Yea," Brock said and turned to Ash, "Catch it. Then we'll take it to the Pokemon Center for help."

"Right," Ash took off his pack, turn his cap backwards, then threw an empty Poke Ball, "Poke Ball, Go!"

Charmander saw the Poke Ball coming, and spun around to hit it with his tail. Sending it back to Ash's hand, surprising the three trainers. "Huh?"

"It still seems to have energy to fight back," Ash said, watching the fire type closely, "I'll have to weaken it after all, to be able to catch it."

Misty came over with a suggestion, "Why don't you let me catch it? My water Pokemon would be stronger against Charmander," Misty looked to Ash, and suggested.

Brock then pointed to Charmander, "Hold on a minute, take a look at the flame on it's tail."

They all looked and saw how small it was, while it was panting.

"There's no way it could still have the strength to battle." Brock said, then turned to Ash, "Ash, try the Poke Ball one more time."

"Alright, I will." Ash throws the Poke Ball again at the fire type, "Poke Ball, Go!" it connects this time and absorbs Charmander into it. "Alright!" Ash cheered.

But after three shakes, Charmander breaks free, "Whoa!" and Ash catches the Poke Ball in hand, before it met with his head.

They noticed Charmander narrowed eyes and frowned, looking at them annoyed.

"It sure has a lot of spunk." Brock commented with his arms crossed.

"Well, having a lot of spunk could be a good or bad thing. Depends on what you _mean_ by that." Ash said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think this Charmander has an attitude problem." Misty said, with he hand on her hip.

All three looked down and noticed Padfoot and Pikachu was playing rock-paper-scissors, then. Padfoot won one, and Pikachu one the other. The two of them threw their paw out for the third time, Pikachu had paper, and Padfoot had... rock.

They looked at each other. Pikachu smiled, and Padfoot shrugged and smiled back. The canine then turned and walked towards the rock Charmander was laying on. He jumped onto it, landing in front of the fire type, and started talking to it.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech: Activate**

Padfoot and Charmander look at each other. Padfoot smiles gently at Charmander, which caught the fire type by surprise, but begins to settle down. The jackal then kneels down to one leg.

"Hey there, why are you on this rock in your condition?" he asks politely.

"I'm waiting for my... trainer, Damien, to... come back to get me. He... told me he'll... be back," Charmander responded, tiredly.

"Your trainer told you to wait here? How long ago was that?" Padfoot was starting to frown.

"It was... this morning... I think," Charmander answered.

Padfoot's heart was started to beat hard against his chest. He didn't want to believe what he was thinking.

He nodded to the fire type, stood up, and was about to jump down. He stopped and looked back at Charmander, "One more question. What color was the light, when Damien brought you out of your Poke Ball?" he asked in quiet seriousness.

This had Charmander looking at him in slight fear, but he answered him, truthfully.

 **Pokemon Speech: Deactivate**

* * *

Ash and the others watched as Padfoot knelt down to talk to Charmander. Ash felt his brother's emotions starting to spike in anger after Charmander answered him a second time. Ash frown when Padfoot stood up and began to come back to them, but turned around and asked Charmander a final question. Whatever Charmander's answer was, Ash felt Padfoot's anger came to a boil.

Padfoot quickly hopped off of the rock, startling Charmander, and ran back to Ash. He had to be made aware of this.

"Hey Padfoot, what's wrong?" Ash asked,worried about his brother's negative emotion. Padfoot raised his fist to Ash. Ash fist bumped him. Soon Ash's mind was assaulted with the conversation Padfoot had with Charmander.

Including, the answer Charmander gave to Padfoot's last question.

Ash frowned. Now he understood why Padfoot was angry. To be frank, so was Ash. He stood up and both he and Padfoot looked at Charmander with frowns on their faces. Ash looks to the sky behind them, ignoring Brock and Misty for the moment. He then takes out a Poke Ball.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" he calls out.

"Pidgeooo!" it materialized in front of the group.

"Pidgeotto, I want you to fly up and see if there is a Pokemon Center nearby," Ash said. "I also want you to be on the lookout for a trainer by the name of Damien, alright?"

"Pidgeoo," Pidgeotto nodded at the instructions given to him, and took off into the air.

"Hey Ash," Misty asked. "What did Padfoot tell you?"

"Padfoot says that Charmander is waiting for his trainer, Damien, to come get him," Ash said frowning.

"Well, if it's waiting for its trainer, we better leave it," Brock said. "It's probably best if its own trainer takes care of it."

"Yea," Ash began, "that would be the case... if Damien _was_ coming back."

"What!?" "Pika!?" both of his friends and his starter Pokemon exclaimed.

Charmander was watching and listening carefully now. The trainer of the jackal Pokemon looked very upset at the moment.

"Padfoot said that Charmander has been waiting here since this morning," he got a gasp out of his friends. "Also Padfoot asked Charmander what color was the light when Damien brought it out of its Poke Ball... Charmander said it was blue."

Brock turned from Ash and now looked at Charmander critically.

Misty looked at both boys in confusion. "Uh, what does that mean, exactly?" Misty asked tentatively, not really sure she wants to know the answer.

Charmander, also listening, leaned in closer to hear.

Brock was the one who answered, "When you summon a Pokemon from its Poke Ball, the light from the Poke Ball is normally white before the Pokemon in question materializes. However, if the light happens to be blue..." the teen paused and saw he had both Misty's and Charmander's attention, "then that means that the trainer has released the Pokemon. That Pokemon no longer belongs to that trainer." Brock finishes his explanation, looking very serious.

Misty gasped at this and looked at the Charmander in pity. "So its trainer, Damien... abandoned it?" she asked in anger.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted at them and shook his head in denial. Breathing hard as he was getting more tired by the second.

 _'It's not true,'_ he thought, desperately. ' _Damien he... he wouldn't do that... he said he would be back... he said-'_

"Charmander," Ash called to the fire type. He turned to the boy. "I know you don't want to believe this, but there is one piece of evidence that supports the theory that Damien left you." He now had the fire type's attention. "When I threw the Poke Ball a second time, you went inside before coming back out. That's the sign that you no longer have a trainer. If you did have a trainer, the Poke Ball wouldn't have worked at all. It would have just bounced off of you, instead."

Charmander opened his mouth to shout some more, but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words. He did almost get captured. He started to shake with fear.

 _'Did Damien... really l-leave... m-me?'_ The fire type thought fearfully.

"Pidgeooo!" Pidgeotto came back, landing in front of Ash.

"Pidgeotto, did you find the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked his flying type. Pidgeotto nodded his head.

"Pidgeoo." And pointed a wing in a particular direction.

"Okay. Did you see a trainer by the name of Damien?"

Pidgeotto nodded once. The gang and Charmander looked shocked. "Pidge pidge, pidgeoo," Pidgeotto chirped.

"You found a human by that name with blue hair, entering the Pokemon Center," Ash translated. Pidgeotto nodded.

Charmander looked wide eyed at this.

Ash then looked back at Charmander.

"Charmander," the fire lizard turned to Ash, who held the Poke Ball in his hand for Charmander to see, "There's a storm coming in fast. You won't be able to withstand it with your tail-flame being so low," he pointed to the sky behind Brock and Misty, then to the fire lizard's tail-flame.

Charmander looks up and sees the dark clouds building up and heading in their direction. He then looks at his pitiful weak flame. His heart started beating hard against his chest at the sight of it, and he almost chokes up. He gulps, then he turns back to Ash, bottom lip quivering.

"So, here's how we're going to do this," Ash said in all seriousness, "I'm taking you to the Pokemon Center for treatment, cause you need it, like right **now**! You get one of two choices, either you come along with me willingly, _or_ I capture you now and take you there as my Pokemon."

Charmander froze at those words. He saw that Ash was very serious. His human friends seemed to be just as serious as Ash is. As were the three Pokemon with them. He knew he didn't have the strength to battle, let alone not being captured. He knew he would probably be forced to go with this human, but he was still loyal to-

"If you do come willingly," Ash broke Charmander out of his internal thoughts, "not only will you be healed, but if Damien is there then we can get the truth out of him, on whether or not he really did abandon you. You at least will have an answer and be healed," Ash said more softly, but still stern in his decision.

Charmander thought for a moment, then looked to Ash.

With sad eyes... shook his head no.

Ash sighed, he looked at the fire lizard and saw tears were forming in its eyes. Ash and Padfoot didn't need to use aura to know, that Charmander wanted their help, but was loyal to Damien. That he knew they wanted to help, but he couldn't accept it. Even at the cost of his tail-flame. Even knowing that Damien, may have, released him, he'll stay on the rock and wait for his trainer to come get him.

Padfoot sighed. ' _Such loyalty_ ,' he thought sadly. ' _Damien doesn't deserve a Pokemon like Charmander here_.' Then readied himself.

Ash looked down at his Pokemon brother, then back at Charmander. He said with finality, "I'm sorry, but I will not let you **die** here, and **most definitely not** for a trainer who left you here, **since this morning**. Padfoot," the jackal tensed in readiness and Charmander had gotten up to his feet. "Force Palm!"

Before Charmander could even blink, Padfoot was right back in front of it, his paw was on its chest. With resolute in his green eyes, Padfoot let out a blast of yellow fighting-type energy onto the fire lizard.

"Chaaar!" Charmander cried out in pain from the surprise attack. The attack sent it up in midair and Ash threw the Poke Ball one last time.

The stray Pokemon was absorbed into the Poke Ball. It fell to the ground and shook three times as the light continued to blink red and white. The gang watched with bated breath. After the third shake, it clicked. Signaling Charmander has been officially caught.

Ash, however, didn't feel like it was a successful capture. No.

He wouldn't feel like Charmander was truly his Pokemon, until he meets Damien and get the truth out of him. Only then will Charmander finally know the truth, and Ash can begin helping the fire type heal. With a sigh, he tossed the Poke Ball into the air.

"I choose you."

Charmander materialized before him. He looked up at Ash with sad, watery eyes, as Ash knelt down to his level. He turned to his right in surprise, because Padfoot had placed his paw on Charmander's shoulder and was giving him a supportive smile. Charmander swallowed the lump in his throat, sniffed, and looked back at Ash.

"We're going to the Pokemon Center, to get you healed. OK?" Ash said the his new capture.

Charmander nodded slowly in resignation and complied.

* * *

They followed Pidgeotto on their bikes, and made it to the Pokemon Center. In the nick of time before the storm came. Once they were inside Ash went to the reception desk with, Charmander following after him and his two Pokemon. Before he was able to ask for help they heard voices and turned to see a group of trainers sitting at a table in the lounge, laughing. The table was filled with Poke Balls. One of the trainers happened to have blue hair.

Ash looked down at Charmander, and saw how still he went. Ash looked at his two friends, and they nodded with serious looks. They turned back to them and listened.

"You sure got a lot of them," one of the guys said.

"Just look at 'em," the blue haired one called Damien said to his friends, "these are pretty cool collection."

"Man, way cool!" another trainer said.

"You're the man Damien."

"Yo, I thought you had a Charmander too?" said a trainer sitting beside him.

At this, Ash and his friends went silent, as did Charmander. This was it, time to find out the truth. Though Charmander silently prayed that Damien didn't leave him purposely.

Damien turned to the guy beside him and said, "Yeah I had one, but that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents."

Padfoot quickly wrapped his right arm around a shaking Charmander, and Pikachu grabbed Charmander's right claw in his left paw. Both giving their new teammate supporting squeezes.

Ash placed his hand on Charmander's head and rubbed him gently, while trying to suppress the need to go over there and give Damien a good punch in the mouth. He had to hear more first.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?" the trainer beside him asked.

"Eh, I left it on some rock in the woods." Damien answered. Ash the his friends stilled. Charmander felt his world crashing down on him, but Damien wasn't through.

"That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me. I _finally_ got _rid_ of it by promising I come back for it. It fell for it, its probably still there waiting for me. Ha ha ha ha!" he the other trainers laughed.

After hearing the truth come from Damien's lips, Charmander fell on to his rear end in complete sadness. Tears running freely down his face. _So it is true_ , he thought sadly, _Damien did a-a-ab-abandoned m-me_.

He blinked when he saw Ash in front of him, wiping away his tears. "Pikachu, stay here with Charmander. OK buddy?" he asked smiling.

"Pikachu," the yellow rodent saluted his trainer.

Ash walked over to the group of trainers, with Padfoot, Brock, and Misty following.

"I bet it's still up there wagging its tail," a trainer laughed.

"It'll probably wag it so long, it'll put the flame out," the one sitting beside Damien said.

"Yeah for sure, ha ha ha ha ha," Damien laughed.

"Excuse me?" Ash cut in from the side. The group looked up at him. "If by the Charmander, on the rock in the forest, is what you're talking about," he pointed to the reception desk, "you might want to have a look."

They looked and Damien was shocked to see Charmander sitting right in front of the desk, with a Pikachu standing beside it, he stood up. "What? Charmander, had you get 'ere?"

"You see," Damien and the other trainers turned back to the now speaking Ash, "I caught that Charmander, because I learned that its _weak_ trainer couldn't raise him properly, and released him in the forest since this morning."

That weak comment made Damien glare at Ash.

"So I thought," Ash shrugged his shoulders, "why not. One trainers loss is another trainers gain. However, I just couldn't let go of the feeling of finding Charmander's old trainer and asking, why would he let go of a magnificent Pokemon like Charmander?"

Charmander looked up and listened to Ash talk about him. Pikachu patted Charmander on the back.

"And what do you know, here you are, giving me the answers I needed to know and hear. So, Damien," Ash looked directly at the older boy, "thank you for releasing Charmander and allowing me to catch him."

Damien shrugged, "Eh, if you like weak Pokemon like that you're all the more welcome to-"

"I also want to say, that you're a very stupid trainer for leaving Charmander out like that, instead of giving him to a Pokemon Center." Ash said with a straight face, interrupting Damien.

"Say what!" Damien shouted in surprise.

"If you didn't want Charmander any longer, you should have taken him to the Pokemon Center, and signed him over to the center. Like I said, stupid with a capital 'S'."

"Here here, Ash," Brock complimented his friend with arms crossed.

"You said," Misty added, her hands on her hips, "What a stupid trainer."

"Why you little punk-"

"You want to settle this outside?" Ash asked all of a sudden, then nodded as if the answer became obvious, "I feel like settling this outside, since we can't duke it out in here," Ash indicated the inside of the center.

Damien's friends started bragging about how Damien was the best, and how Ash wouldn't stand a chance against him. Damien finally noticed Padfoot, then smirked. "Alright I'll agree to a battle, but if I win, you will hand over that dog Pokemon."

Padfoot nearly snarled at being called a dog, if Ash hadn't put a comforting hand on his head.

Ash smiled, "Deal! Shall we?" and he headed outside followed by Damien and his crew, one of the members grabbing his bag of Poke Balls.

* * *

Damien and his gang were outside, in the rain, on one side while Ash and Padfoot were on the other. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Nurse Joy and Charmander were watching at the window from inside the center.

Charmander was worried for Ash and Padfoot. They didn't know that Damien had some strong Pokemon in his bag with him. Not to mention that Damien never played fair.

"Don't you worry Charmander," the fire-type looked to the smiling Misty, "Ash and Padfoot will be just fine."

"If I know Ash, he'll use _that_ Pokemon for this trouncing," Brock added.

Pikachu nodded as well, smiling.

Charmander now looked confused, and turned to watch his new trainer vs his old trainer in the rain, with the wind blowing. Before Damien could call out his Pokemon, he saw Ash threw a Poke Ball, and what came out made Charmander off backwards onto his rear in shocked surprise.

 _'W- what!? T-that's a... a g-... Gyarados!_ ,' the poor fire-type thought in fright at the sight of the big water serpent.

He turned to see Pikachu already cheering his teammate on. Charmander got back up and watched as Damien has yet to release a Pokemon, too busy staring at the large Pokemon before him.

Charmander was in shock, not from seeing Damien's friends running for their lives, but from what Ash was doing.

Ash called in a loud voice, "Gyarados, Thunderbolt!"

Gyarados roared and shot a the electric attack into the raining clouds. And it came back down heading in Damien's direction. Charmander and everyone wore shock expressions on their faces as the Thunderbolt headed straight for...

* * *

The ground exploded in front of six Pokemon, sending them flying backwards on to the muddy ground. Lightning flashed, they got back up, and looked at their attacker.

A Raichu looked bored at them, with its long thin tail ending a lightning-shaped end, swishing behind it in a lazy manner, in the rain. Behind the evolved form of Pikachu was a Team Rocket Grunt, who appeared to be 15 or 16 years old.

He wore a dark Team Rocket wardrobe( **Think the same outfit James wore in the beginning of Unova** ) with a black cap and trench coat that came down to his calves, but their was something different about this grunt. He had an air of strength around him. It was, to the six Pokemon that have been identified as Squirtle with sunglasses, both awe-inspiring and terrifying. He had his head down, his cap hiding his eyes, and was slowly bringing it up to look at the group of Squirtle.

"Raichu," he said calmly that sent shivers down the water-types spines, "use Thunderbolt."

"Raaii, Chuuu!" the mouse Pokemon did as told and fired another Thunderbolt at them. A Squirtle jumped in front of the leader, pulled its limbs into its shell, spun around, and released mud shots around its friends and leader.

"Hmm, Mud Sport huh? An interesting counter to Thunderbolt," he said quietly to himself, analyzing the battle. "It must be its egg move."

The grunt watches as the Thunderbolt's power weakened before it touched the Squirtle that performed the move. "Squiiirrrtle!" the Squirtle screamed in pain, and fell to the ground.

Raichu didn't even seem put out that its attack was weakened at all. In fact its expression never changed. It watch the other five Squirtle quickly grabbed their injured friend, and fled the area. The rain and wind made it hard to see in which way they ran off to.

The grunt ducked his head, standing in the rain. "Raichu," the electric-type turned to his master, "we'll catch them tomorrow, when the weather is clear. Let's go."

With that the grunt turns and walks away, his coat billowing in the wind. Raichu follows him, after looking up at the rain continuing to fall. Lightning flashes...

* * *

The flash died away and Damien was on the ground shaking in fear. In front of him was a hole in the ground. Where the Thunderbolt had struck.

Gyarados looked very terrifying in a storm. The lightning flashing wasn't helping. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance to. Cause Damien quickly got up and ran away in fright, all the while crying and saying 'Mommy'.

Charmander watched in silent awe, as Ash patted the Gyarados' side and returned him to his Poke Ball. Ash and Padfoot returned to the center. Once inside, Ash knelt down to Charmander's level, while Padfoot shakes himself by the door, trying to get the water out of his fur.

"Charmander, Nurse Joy will tend to you now, OK?" he said gently with a smile.

A smile Charmander willingly returned, albeit a teary smile, but a smile none the less and nodded to... his new trainer.

"I'll be happy to help Charmander and any other of your Pokemon Ash," Nurse Joy said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, my Bulbasaur could use some healing as well." He takes out his Poke Ball containing his grass-type, along with Misty. "May you tend to my Oddish as well Nurse Joy?" she asked politely.

"Of course Misty."

Nurse Joy takes the two Pokeballs, and gestures for Charmander to follow her into the back. Charmander looks at Ash again, receiving a nod from the human, and follows the pink haired woman.

Alone in the lounge Ash took a seat on the floor, his back to the fire, after drying himself off. He pulls another towel out of his bag. "Padfoot, come here," he says. The shiny Riolu comes over, sits down in front of Ash, and lets his human brother dry him off.

Pikachu, Brock, and Misty came over and sat on the couch in front of Ash as he continued to dry his brother's yellow fur, in comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said. Everyone was okay with how Ash handled the situation with Damien and Charmander. They were just glad that it was over and they won't be hearing from Damien again.

* * *

The next morning found Ash and his friends outside of the Pokemon Center preparing to hit the road. Charmander was out of his Pokeball looking at Ash.

"Well Charmander, you're apart of my team now. I know you're still adjusting after what happened last night, but rest assured that I will take care of you, and to prove Damien is wrong about you being weak, Padfoot and I will train you to the best of our ability. We will show everyone that you aren't weak." "Urah rah!" Ash spoke passionately and Padfoot agreeing with him.

Charmander nodded to them with a smile and Ash returned him to his Poke Ball.

The group set out down the path that will lead them to Route 24 and Vermillion City. Pikachu and Padfoot walking in front of the group, Padfoot no longer carrying his orange back pack. It was safely tucked in Ash's green one.

* * *

Further up ahead of the group, stood Team Rocket looking at their new machine. Then suddenly...

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** "To protect the world from devastation."

 **James:** "To unite all peoples within our nation."

 **In unison:** "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

 **Jessie and James hold hands and extend a leg out in front of them like a dance.**

"Jessie."

 **James tilts Jessie backwards.**

"James."

 **James teeth sparkles in the sunlight.**

"Mm, mind if I cut in?" Meowth appears in between them. "Huddle off their gonna be here soon."

"Finally, a foolproof plan to capture that shiny Riolu and Pikachu," James said excitedly.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to test our all new automatic, high-speed, super, duper, whatchamacallit," Jessie says.

They both press the button on the remote control. "Start it up," they said in unison.

 **{Music Ends, Now!}**

The machine activates, making weird noises.

"So, what does this thing do anyways?" Meowth asks worriedly.

The machine takes out a large... drill and starts drilling a hole in the ground.

"Not another hole driller!" Meowth shouted to his teammates. "We've tried that already!"

Jessie looks at the cat, "If at first you don't succeed." "This time we'll remember where the hole is," James promises Meowth, as the machine stops.

The hole was finished, it pulls the drill out. Jessie and James immediately starts covering the hole. First they put a grate over it. Next Jessie throws dirt over it, while at the same time, James throws leaves over it. They patted it down to were it looks like the rest of the dirt trail.

"A-are ya sure ya gonna remember where the trap is?" Meowth asks, with a sweat drop on his face.

Jessie looks over at Meowth and says, "Meowth, don't you think we're smarter than that?"

Meowth's answer, was him falling to ground.

"Our trap is set," James announced. Meowth looks up down the trail and spots the twerps coming in the distance.

He gets up and points. "Hey, here they come now!"

The three hid in the bushes off to the side. Jessie uses the remote control to get the drill machine to stand up on robotic legs, to get off the road, and hidden in the bushes as well.

The group walks forward, unsuspecting of the hole they were approaching. Pikachu and Padfoot walked right over the trap, and nothing happened to them. The trainers on the other hand.

Ash suddenly felt something shake. "Whoa, you feel something?" he asks.

Brock stops beside him, "I did." he confirms.

"Huh, feel what?" Misty asks.

Next they couldn't feel the ground under their feet any more. They looked down, then fell into the hole. "Aaahhh!"

Padfoot and Pikachu turned around in time to see the humans fall into the hole, and ran over to it to see if they were alright. They both sweat drop at seeing them at the bottom, on top of one another.

"Pika chu?" Pikachu asked nervously at the sight: Are you guys okay?

Three groans were his answer.

"Rah rah ar rah, Urah." Padfoot barked with a raised eyebrow: I'm going to take that as a no, Pika.

"Pika pika," Pikachu then responded: I guess.

Then they both turned to their immediate left to see Team Rocket in blue insulated suits.

"I can't believe they _fell_ for it," Meowth said with a pleased voice.

This made Padfoot have a dead panned expression on his face at the bad pun.

"Our invention worked. We're genius's," Jessie brags.

Padfoot and Pikachu tenses.

"Come with us Riolu and Pikachu. You belong to us now," James says smugly.

Padfoot growls at them.

"Pika Chuuu!" Pikachu then fires a Thunderbolt at them, but their not being electrocuted.

Meowth and Jessie laughs at the failed attempt.

"Rubber won't conduct electricity," James stated.

"Just another one of our incredible geniuses at work," Jessie says, as Pikachu stops his attack.

"You would have to be a rocket scientist to outsmart us. The Team Rocket scientist." James brags.

Jessie starts to explain, "We call these our anti-Pikachu suits. We made them ourselves. I must admit that I don't think this is really my color at all-"

"Enough talk. Let's just grab the Riolu and Pikachu and get out of here," Meowth exclaimed.

Padfoot got into his fighting stance, prepared to fight the three villains. Pikachu crouches on all four beside him, prepare to fight as well. Before anything else happened, however...

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash's voice was heard from within the hole.

A Poke Ball was seen exiting the hole in midair, it opens, white light appears from within, and finally the fire-type Charmander materializes between his teammates and Team Rocket. "Charmander!" it called out its battle cry.

To Padfoot and Pikachu's relief, Charmander was ready to battle as he glared at Team Rocket.

This surprises the evil trio.

"What is that thing?" Jessie asks in bewilderment.

"Char char, mander charman, er," Charmander growled out at his opponents.

Padfoot and Pikachu smiled at what the fire-type just said.

Meowth translated for his team, "It's saying 'You three better take a hike, or you're gonna know what burnt toast feels like!'"

"It's got to be kidding." "Now step aside you insolent little fire bug, we haven't got time to play with you." Jessie and James sneered respectively at the fire-type.

"Team Rocket plays rough. So get out of the way of our two captures," Meowth demands.

Ash's voice is then heard, "Charmander, Flamethrower!"

Charmander builds up his power, then unleashes a powerful flamethrower at Team Rocket.

"Chaaarrrr," it cries echoes though the forest.

Once it was done, the three Pokemon saw Team Rocket was burnt, and their suits falling to pieces around them. Revealing the evil trio normal attire, except Meowth, were burnt as well.

After blinking three times, Team Rocket turned and ran screaming.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"You see, didn't I tell you we needed fire proof uniforms?" James cried out to the others.

"Shut up and keep running!" Jessie says fearfully.

"Some genius's, Meowth!" Meowth sarcastically states.

They say altogether, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" as they continue to run in the distance.

Ash and Misty helped Brock out of the hole.

"Hey Ash, how did you know that Charmander could use Flamethrower?" Brock asked.

"I looked up what moves he knew last night on my Pokedex." he answers. Ash then turns to his fire-type with a smile. "Now that was showing us how strong you are, Charmander."

Charmander blushes and chuckles at the compliment, then rubs the back of his head embarrassingly. Padfoot and Pikachu smiled and gave him congratulatory pats on the back.

"Charmander will be an excellent Pokemon on your team Ash," Brock says smiling at Ash.

Ash nods and looks back at his fire-type, "Are ya now ready to be apart of my team Charmander?"

Charmander smiles brightly and nods, "Char, char!"

"Alright then," Ash smiles and aims his Poke Ball at Charmander, "Charmander, return!" and Charmander jumps towards the beam and is brought back into its new Poke Ball, with its new trainer.

"You've got a new Pokemon, and a new friend," Misty says with a smile to Ash.

Ash nods, "Yea."

Padfoot and Pikachu nods to each other, smiling.

Now the group sets off to Route 24 and to Vermillion City.

* * *

Inside a cave, the five Squirtle were huddled around their friend that got hurt last night in the storm. It twitched as sparks of electricity danced around it a few times. It had been paralyzed by Raichu's attack. The lead Squirtle patted its friend's head and looked out of the cave.

It knew the Team Rocket Grunt would be back some time today, hunting them down. As much as the leader didn't trust humans to help them, it felt they had no other choice. It was either seek out a human's help for their injured friend, or be captured by the Grunt and work for Team Rocket.

It made its decision, they needed to find help and they need to find it fast.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Phew! This was a bit of a write. The anime of this chapter was my first favorite of all the Pokemon shows, because in all honesty Charmander was and still is my #1 favorite Pokemon. This anime brings Charmander onto Ash's team.**

 **Playing the games, I'll always choose Charmander before I pick any other Pokemon, it's true.**

 **I honestly, almost didn't want to change anything with this anime into chapter write. But somehow my muse was pushing me in this direction, with the story.**

 **That Ash should have taken steps to at least get Charmander some help in the anime.**

 **Well I did it with this story and I think I did an okay job of how I portrayed Charmander's stubborn loyalty to Damien, despite the fact that there was no relationship between the two.**

 **I think I did okay with the explanation on a caught Pokemon and a released Pokemon, to support Ash's decision to get Charmander some help, whether it wanted it or not.**

 **I didn't want to do a battle with Damien, because we all know that he's a coward and won't be seen again ever.**

 **And who is this mysterious Grunt of Team Rocket? You'll find out next time.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you enjoyed it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	16. The Squirtle Squad & Padfoot's Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **This is by far my longest chapter, so enjoy!**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Squirtle Squad Disbanded &**

 **Padfoot's New Rival**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Inside a cave the five Squirtle were huddled around their friend that got hurt last night in the storm. It twitched as sparks of electricity danced around it a few times. It had been paralyzed by Raichu's attack. The lead Squirtle patted its friend's head and looked out of the cave._

 _It knew the Team Rocket Grunt would be back some time today, hunting them down. As much as the leader didn't trust humans to help them, it felt they had no other choice. It was either seek out a human's help for their injured friend, or be captured by the Grunt and work for Team Rocket._

 _It made its decision, they needed to find help and they need to find it fast._

* * *

At the cave entrance the leader of the six Squirtle checked to see if the coast was clear. So far so good. He gestures, come on, behind him, then takes off running with another in tow.

The leader decided that two of them would go looking for help, while the other three would stay behind and keep an eye on their injured friend. Also to make a quick get away should that grunt showed up again.

The two Squirtle was heading towards town, when they heard voices on the trail up ahead. To them, the voices sounded like it may belong to trainers traveling. They looked at each other, and hid in the bushes nearby.

They would wait til they pass by, then proceed to the town. They peeked out of the bushes and were taken aback by what they saw. Walking beside a Pikachu was a strange canine like Pokemon. It was yellow and black in coloring, a mask like face with two, tear drop, lumps hanging on each side of its face. Two gray bumps on both of its paws, a lightning bolt shaped scar on its forehead, and finally it had green eyes.

The Squirtle had no idea what Pokemon that was, but soon their attention was turned to the three humans. Two boys and a girl had stopped a little ways away from the bush the two Squirtle were hiding in, prompting the Pikachu and canine Pokemon to stop as well.

The two Squirtle almost groaned when they had stopped, but they stopped themselves from performing that action or otherwise, they may be found out. With no choice, the two had to wait til they left.

* * *

It's been 2 hours since Team Rocket tried to steal Padfoot and Pikachu from Ash, and were consequently defeated by Ash's newly caught Pokemon, Charmander. With Charmander now firmly cemented as part of Ash's team, the travelers had once again set out to Vermillion City.

It was around 10:58 am when the group of Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were walking down Route 24 heading towards Vermillion City. Ash wore a smile on his face at having caught two of the starter Pokemon new trainers start off with.

In one day!

That is just as hard to believe, as Ash catching his Gyarados, and earning his first gym badge all on the same day he and Padfoot began their Pokemon Journey. It was just a little overwhelming for the young Pokemon trainer, and not just him either but for his Pokemon brother as well.

Padfoot, feeling Ash's emotions on what had transpired the previous day, too was amazed at what happened. ' _And it all, ironically, began with Misty wanting to go off the path_ ,' Padfoot sighed to himself.

Padfoot didn't want to admit that if they hadn't, taken Misty's _suggestion_ to go off the path, then Ash wouldn't have caught Bulbasaur, Misty wouldn't have caught Oddish, and Paras wouldn't have met Brock and wanting to come with him. They wouldn't have met Melanie, who gave them directions to get back onto the side they started on, and they probably wouldn't have met and caught Charmander.

Padfoot shook his head. ' _I guess Misty does have her uses_ ,' Padfoot thought.

"I still can't believe that Damien got away with what he did to Charmander," Misty complained, as they all stopped on the road near a set of bushes.

"I know what you mean Misty," Ash turned to her, "but there's nothing we can about it."

"Well, why not?" she almost yelled. "Couldn't we have called Officer Jenny to have him arrested? Or maybe call Prof. Oak to have his License revoked or something?"

Ash sighed and rubbed the back of his head, while Brock answered. "To answer those questions with one answer. Damien did nothing illegal."

"Nothing illegal?" Misty parroted.

"That's right," Ash continued. "Trainers do it all the time, everyday Misty. When a trainer feels like they no longer want to train a Pokemon, they would release that Pokemon. It's better they release them than to put them in storage and let them stay there. That would be neglect.

"Grandpa Ash told Draco, Padfoot, and I what to expect out here when we start traveling. He said all trainers release will their Pokemon for one reason or another. When a trainer does release a Pokemon, they normally do it in the wild.

"Even if there is a witness or witnesses, nothing would come of it. Cause then the witness in question probably had done the same thing before. The Police Officers aren't allowed handle cases like that. When the trainer, in question, is basically letting the Pokemon go. You don't force someone to take care of a Pokemon, if they no longer want to. It's their right to say no.

"The only way an Officer can do anything about it, is if Damien was still Charmander's trainer, and he was abusing it. Pokemon Abuse is a serious crime. Since Damien didn't abuse Charmander physically, instead abandoned/released him, then he hasn't done anything illegal."

Misty looked put out by the explanation.

Brock spoke up then, "We didn't call Officer Jenny, because Damien was well within his rights, as a trainer, to release any Pokemon he didn't want to train any longer. Damien also had a bag full of Pokemon in Pokeballs, that's another reason we didn't contact Prof. Oak."

Now Misty looked confused by this statement. "How is having so many Pokeballs on him reason to not contact Prof. Oak?" she asked.

"Having that many Pokemon on you, should be the answer Misty," Ash answered. "6 is the limit of Pokemon a trainer can carry. The rest are sent back to whoever gave you your Pokedex, you know."

"I know this Ash-"

"Then you should know that if Damien did get his starter from Prof. Oak, then he wouldn't be carrying all of those Pokemon on him to begin with. Unless the trainer doesn't have a sponsor, is given permission by the regional professor or by a Pokemon League Official Representative to do so, then 6 Pokemon is the limit you can carry. Any extra Pokemon you caught is sent back to your sponsor, if you have one that is." Ash said.

Misty blinked in realization what Ash and Brock was trying to tell to her.

"Not every trainer in Kanto goes to Prof. Oak for a Pokemon to start their journey, let alone can get sponsored by him. Not every trainer in Kanto gets a Pokedex when they start their Pokemon Journey. Most times they get their starter Pokemon from their town's Pokemon Center. If Prof. Oak was Damien's sponsor, then yea, we could have told him and have had Damien's Trainer's License revoked. However, since we all saw those Pokeballs he had on him... " Brock stopped.

"... then he doesn't have anyone to sponsor him, or keep an eye on his Pokemon," Misty finished sadly.

"Not to mention that Prof. Oak only deals with trainers that he gives a Pokedex to," Ash added.

"That's right." Brock sighed. "This kind of action of releasing or abandoning Pokemon, has been frowned upon by the Pokemon League for years, but they can't do anything about it either."

"Grandpa Ash said that if a trainer wanted to release their Pokemon, then they should go to a Pokemon Center, the Police Station, or a Pokemon Day Care and sign the Pokemon over to their care. That way the Pokemon would have a chance at finding a new trainer, or being adopted by a family. Sure the trainer would have to fill out paper work, but at least would they would be, morally, releasing all rights of the Pokemon into the custody of a legal Pokemon establishment, approved by the Pokemon League," Ash finished.

Misty nodded, now fully understanding Ash's words last night to Damien.

"Damien abandoning/releasing Charmander yesterday isn't what made me mad at him. It was him lying to Charmander is what made me upset. He left Charmander on that rock since that morning and told Charmander that he would be back for it. The fact that Charmander didn't know that the blue light from a Pokeball means releasing a Pokemon, shows Damien's carelessness. He would have been better off just telling Charmander that he was no longer his trainer," Ash said looking at the ground with narrowed eyes.

Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Well, Charmander is lucky to have you now as his trainer. A trainer who cares about his Pokemon's feelings."

"That's right," Misty added, smiling.

"Urah/Pika!" Ash's two Pokemon spoke in unison, agreeing with Brock and Misty.

Ash lifted his head and smiled at them.

* * *

The two Squirtle had been listening to the humans, and were shocked by what they heard. At hearing about how it was perfectly legal for a trainer to release a Pokemon if the trainer didn't want it anymore. And were amazed at hearing how much these three humans didn't like it. That it may be common, but that didn't mean that they had to like it at all. That they have no choice, but to accept that is how things have been done for years.

The two Squirtle could tell, by the three humans body language and by the tone of the their voices, that they really cared about Pokemon. If they didn't, then they wouldn't be discussing it at all. That they cared enough, that one of them took in an abandoned Charmander already. The Squirtle looked to each other and nodded.

These three could be trusted.

Decision made, they made their move.

* * *

Ash, Padfoot, and their companions were surprised, when they turned to walk back down the road. Jumping from the nearby bushes were two Squirtle wearing sunglasses, landing in front of them.

"Whoa two Squirtle!" Ash said in surprise, then scans them.

 **Ping. Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokemon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blast can be quite powerful.**

"With my very own Squirtle, I'll have all three of the Kanto starter Pokemon," Ash smiled.

The leader Squirtle stepped forward and started speaking. "Squirtle squirtle, squirt, squirtle squirt."

"Urah?" Padfoot stepped up to the Squirtle leader and they start talking.

Ash and the others looked confused at first. Padfoot nodded to the water-type and ran to Ash. "Urah, rah rah urah urah," Padfoot spoke urgently to Ash.

"Huh? They have a friend that needs help!" Ash said, both he and his friends looked shocked. "Take us to your friend, please!" Ash said to the Squirtle.

The lead Squirtle nodded and both it and the other Squirtle turned and fled back to the cave. Ash and the others followed as quickly as they can.

 **...**

A little later, they arrived at the cave. However, when they got around the corner to the entrance, they were shocked by what they saw.

They saw Officer Jenny standing in front of four Squirtle, three of them holding their paralyzed friend, facing a the Team Rocket Grunt from the night before. The three Squirtle had frightened expressions on their faces and shaking in fear from seeing that grunt again.

The Grunt had his head down again, cap covering his eyes from view.

"You're a member of Team Rocket. What's your business here?" Jenny demanded, standing protectively in front of the frightened Squirtle.

"My mission is simple," the Grunt said quietly, but loud enough for all to hear, "to collect Pokemon for the glory of Team Rocket's Ultimate Mission. These Squirtle were deserted by their trainers," Ash and the others gasped at that knowledge, "I'm simply going to catch them for Team Rocket, of course." he lifts his head to look at the Squirtle, which the five conscious ones shivered at, "They will be welcomed and trained to help serve our organization."

The way he said that with little to no emotion at all, made Ash and Padfoot narrow their eyes in anger. Their friends mirroring their actions, and then all of them, including the two Squirtle ran to join the Officer.

"Officer Jenny!" "Urah!" Ash and Padfoot called/barked out: Cop Lady!

"Huh? Have we met before, your face isn't familiar?" Jenny asked, turning to the kids in surprise.

"We met you back in Viridian City, remember?" "Ar." Ash asked, both him and Padfoot a little confused: Yea.

"Oh, you mean one of the other Jenny's. My cousins," Jenny stated, with a smile.

"Cousins/Rah?"

"My cousins are all Police Officers. All of us look identical, plus we're all named Jenny." the Officer explained patiently.

An photo image appeared in the groups heads of all of the Kanto Officer Jenny in one place taking a group photo.

"Talk about family resemblance," Ash smiled a little.

Padfoot scratched the back of his head at this info, and chuckled nervously. ' _Well what do you know, they are all related. A family of Cop Ladies! Ha ha ha.'_

"At least they remember all their names," Misty says to Brock, both smiling.

"But enough about that, what are you kids doing here?" the Officer asked now more urgently.

"These Squirtle found us and asked for help, so we came, and found you and him," Ash answered, pointing the two Squirtle with them, then to the trench coat wearing grunt of Team Rocket.

"We heard what you said," Misty said, "so just what is Team Rocket's Ultimate Mission anyway?" Everyone turned and waited for the Grunts answer.

The Team Rocket Grunt puts his hands into his coat Pockets, "That's hardly any of your concerns. More importantly, I'll be taking those Squirtle now," he states as a matter of fact.

Jenny nodded and narrowed her eyes in determination, "You won't be taking the Squirtle. As you're a member of the criminal organization Team Rocket, you're hereby under arrest!"

"If you plan to stand in my way," he slowly takes out two black and white Poke Balls, with a red 'R' on the black half, and enlarges them, "then I guess, I will have to battle you. Raichu and Golbat, come forth," he extends the Poke Balls, and two lights shoots out from the red and white spheres.

A Raichu appears in front of its master, looking nonchalantly at its new opponents. Its tail swishing lazily up and down behind it.

Its partner, Golbat, appears hovering above and a foot to the right of it. Golbat was a large bat-like Pokemon with purple wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing fangs. Its pointed ears were tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet.

Ash pulls out his Pokedex to scan them, while Pikachu glared at its evolution counterpart.

 **Ping. Raichu, a Mouse Pokemon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.**

 **Ping. Golbat. The Bat Pokemon. The evolve form of Zubat. Attacking with sharp fangs, this Pokemon can drain three hundred cubic centimeters of blood per bite.**

"Stay close to the Squirtle, Misty," Ash said.

"You got it," Misty said and moved around to the four Squirtle with the leader.

"Alright, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash calls out, and points forward.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps forward, ready for battle.

"Onix, let's go!" Brock throws his Pokeball, and Onix appears on the field beside Pikachu, roaring.

The Squirtle were in awe at the seize of Onix, as was Jenny.

The Grunt glances up at Onix, but wasn't intimidated at all, neither were his Pokemon.

Then Ash made the first move.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, on Golbat!" Ash ordered. "Pika Chuuu!" Pikachu unleashed its attack. It sailed towards the poison/flying type, only to unnaturally, curve downward and hit Raichu instead. Raichu didn't even look phased by what just happened.

This action surprised everyone not of Team Rocket. Most especially, this surprised Pikachu at having his attack absorbed by his evolutionary counterpart.

Misty and Officer Jenny gasped.

"That was-" "Oh no, don't tell me-" Brock and Ash said in shocked surprise, respectively.

"That's right, my Raichu has the _Lightning Rod_ ability," the grunt said with his hands in his pockets.

"That means my Pokemon's electric attacks are useless as long as Raichu is present," Ash said, gritting his teeth.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock called out. Onix complied and smashed its tail into the ground, sending up large chunks of rocks into the air, and coming down onto their opponents.

The Grunt said nothing, and his Pokemon started dodging the rock-type move effortlessly. Once the attack was finished, both Team Rocket Pokemon looked at Brock and Onix. Golbat gave a smug-looking impression. Raichu, however, gave a 'Is that all?' look, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Ah!" This surprised the former gym leader. He, like Ash, gritted his teeth in anger.

The Grunt glanced up then he spoke, "Now Golbat, use Confuse Ray on Onix."

Golbat flew fast threw the air and stopped right in front of the surprised Rock Snake Pokemon. It then unleashed a yellow ball from its mouth. It collided with Onix's head.

"Onix! Are you OK?" Brock asked in worry for his Pokemon.

Onix shook his head, then opened his eyes. There was a pink glow, glazed over them. It looked at Pikachu, then stated attacking him.

"Pikachu, get out of the way! Use Agility!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and moved fast, away from Onix's Tackle Attack.

"Onix stop!" Brock yells to his Pokemon, but the Rock Snake Pokemon was too confused.

Onix roars and smashes his tail again into the ground sending rocks this time at Pikachu. Pikachu does his best to dodge them. One comes at him from above.

"Pikachu, use Mega Punch above you, now!" Ash calls out to his friend.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu acknowledges the order. He cocks his right paw back into a fist. A white energy glow surrounds the paw. Then Pikachu punches the large rock, breaking it into five smaller pieces. Falling away from the group.

"What's happened to Onix?" Misty called out.

"He's being confused," Brock shouted back, "Onix return!" he returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Ash, I didn't know Pikachu knew Mega Punch."

"Padfoot and I taught Pikachu that move, back in Viridian Forest. Just in case, he couldn't fire off an electric attack fast enough," Ash quickly explained, keeping his eyes on their enemy.

"I've grown tired of this. Raichu and Golbat, Double Team," the grunt commanded. Both his Pokemon nodded, then they performed their shared move. Surrounding the group.

By the time Ash and the others looked up, they were surrounded on all sides by multiple Raichu and Golbat.

"Ah! Which are the real ones?" Misty asked, holding onto the injured Squirtle.

"Padfoot, try to find them with your aura, quick!" Ash turned to his brother.

"Ar!" Padfoot acknowledged the command. He lifted both paws in the air. Blue flame like aura surrounded both paws, and his sensor lumps rose up. He moved his paws around to sense were their foes were hiding in the Double Team.

He found them, but before he could inform Ash and Pikachu where they were, the Team Rocket Grunt decided to strike.

"Golbat, use Screech Attack." Golbat let out a piercing sound that forced everyone, save the grunt, to cover their ears from the screeching noise.

This move distracted Padfoot, and he lost track of his two opponents. The noise to him reminded him someone running a knife down a chalkboard. The Screech Attack was so strong that it brought Padfoot down to his knees.

"Rah, urah rah!" he barked in pain: Ah, make it stop!

"Raichu, Thunderbolt," the grunt ordered.

"Raaii Chuuu!" and Raichu let loose the powerful electric-type move onto the group.

They looked up in time to dodge. "Aaaahhhh!"

The attack forced the group to dive in three different directions to avoid from being hit. Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu and the Squirtle leader in one direction.

Brock, Officer Jenny, Misty, the injured Squirtle she was still holding onto, and the Squirtle from earlier in another direction.

That left three of the six Squirtle in a third direction. Unprotected, and still disoriented.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone in attendance.

Ash's group and Brock's group looked up to see three black and white, Team Rocket Pokeballs, fly towards the three stunned water-types. The balls connected with each of them, and they were absorbed into them.

Shocked and wide-eyed, everyone waited with bated breath. Hearts beating hard against their chests, as the three Pokeballs rocked back and forth. On the third rock they stopped.

They made the clicking sound of a successful captured.

The three Squirtle were caught by the Team Rocket. Ash and everybody looked horrified at what just happened. Then all of a sudden, the three Rocket Pokeballs vanished.

"Squirtle!" the lead Squirtle and its friend screamed out at the loss of their friends. They had tried to get to the Rocket balls, but they vanished just as they were a few steps away from them.

Leaving them wide open for an attack!

"Raichu, Thunder Wave."

"Raaii Chuuu!" Electricity sprung from Raichu's tail and struck the two of the three remaining Squirtle, paralyzing them.

"Squiiirrrtle!" they cried out in surprise and pain. They now couldn't move. They've been paralyzed.

"Good, now Poke Balls, Go!" the Grunt throws two more Rocket Poke Balls. They sail through the air, then were repelled by Padfoot.

The shiny Pokemon had used Quick Attack to get in between the Squirtle and the incoming black and white spheres, then unleashed a Thunder Punch on the two objects. They fell to the ground, short circuiting, and became useless.

"Way to go Padfoot!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out.

"A shiny Riolu, huh?" the Grunt murmured to himself. He pulled out two more Rocket balls. "Golbat use Gust Attack."

Golbat flapped his wings fast and Padfoot suddenly found himself caught a mini tornado. Not only was he caught and removed from in front of the Squirtle, but he was receiving damage from Golbat's Super Effective attack.

"Raaah!" Padfoot yelped in pain.

Ash was about to help his brother out of the tornado when he notice the Grunt was taking aim at the paralyzed Squirtle again. Only one thought came to his mind, he only hopes that the Squirtle will forgive him. He quickly pulls out a Poke Ball.

"Brock, Misty!" he got their attention, "Catch the Squirtle before that Grunt does!" he says desperately. "Pikachu, Quick Attack on the Grunt!"

Pikachu nodded, and shot forward fast. This action had the desired effects. It distracted the Grunt from throwing the two Rocket balls, to face an incoming Pikachu. Pikachu's attack was stopped, however, by a surprisingly, speedy Raichu.

Raichu intercepted the attack, using his bulk to take the hit, but didn't even move an inch. That was alright though, Pikachu smiled and jumped away, to put distance between himself and Raichu. Ash's distraction plan worked perfectly.

The Grunt looks back, and frowns at seeing Ash catching the Squirtle leader, Brock catching the other Squirtle, and Misty catching the one in her arms with their Pokeballs.

Three distinctive clicks were heard. The three remaining Squirtle were caught, and out of the Grunts reach.

Padfoot fell to the ground, on his feet. The Gust Attack wore off, but Padfoot was hurt. He stood up on shaky legs, and growled at the Grunt and his Pokemon.

The Grunt sighs, "Fine then." Everyone turned to the grunt. "Capture two or more Squirtle. Mission complete." He took out his two Poke Balls, "Raichu, Golbat, return," and he recalls them to the respective Poke Balls.

The Grunt looks at the group, as they were getting back to their feet, "Until next time," he says and throws down a smoke pellet, covering the area with smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke clears, and the grunt is long gone.

Ash and his friends couldn't help but feel the one emotion they all share now. The one thing they didn't think would happen to them from Team Rocket...

They had failed.

They saved three of the six Squirtle, but failed to save the other three.

"I can't believe he got away! And with Squirtle's friends too!" Ash growled, and punched the ground in anger. Padfoot and Pikachu growled as well.

"Same here Ash. He was definitely better than the three Team Rockets we normally deal with," Brock added, looking put down as well.

"Well," all three trainers turned to Officer Jenny, "he may have gotten away with capturing those Squirtle, but you three were at least able to thwart his intentions at capturing all of the Squirtle Squad."

"The Squirtle Squad?" the three asked in unison.

* * *

It was around 11:38 am that found Officer Jenny, the gang, and the three Squirtle were at the Police Station. Ash had sprayed Padfoot with the last Super Potions he had. It healed his legs and injuries. The three humans and two Pokemon listened to Officer Jenny talk about the Squirtle they captured.

"They were once a Pokemon Gang called the Squirtle Squad," Officer Jenny explained.

"I've never heard of a Pokemon Gang," Misty said.

"Like that Team Rocket Grunt said earlier, they were a group of Squirtle that were deserted by their Pokemon Trainers."

"Deserted?" Ash parroted sadly.

"They didn't have a trainer, so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town." Jenny says.

The image the group pictured were six Squirtle running round wild. At night they would spray paint the walls of the town, by day go and steal food from the market place, or just generally pranking people.

Jenny continues, "It's really kind of sad, because if they had somebody to care about them, they wouldn't have turned out to be as bad as they are. It was a real shame."

The three trainers looked sad by this story.

"But," the kids looked at Jenny smiling at them, "I think they might have found some good trainers to look after them. You three saved the Squirtle from that grunt, so maybe the Squirtle will listen to you three."

"You think so?" Brock asked as he, Ash, and Misty took out the Pokeballs that contained the Squirtle, and looked at it in thought.

"I'm sure of it," Officer Jenny said confidently. "Plus as supporting evidence you, young man," she points to Ash, "said that they came to you three for help, and led you three to their hideout cave, to help their injured friend. That means they trusted you to help.

"I know you three feel as though you failed at saving the entire Squirtle Squad, and I'm sure that those three will understand," Jenny said with a smile.

"It's worth a try, I guess," Misty said. Brock and Ash nodded.

Then altogether the tossed the Poke Balls, "I choose you!"

The three Squirtle materialized in front of them, still paralyzed.

The kids immediately took a Paralyze Heal, and tended to their Squirtle. Once they were able to move again, they(humans) used the last three bottles of Ash's medical potions on the water-types. It healed their injuries and restored 50% of their health.

Done with healing them, the Squirtle turned to them, with smiles. This surprises Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Why are they smiling at us?" Misty asks.

"You helped them, just like you said you would. I think they know you did your best, and your best is good enough for them to trust you," Officer Jenny says, smiling.

The three Squirtle huddled together, talking to each other, nodded, then looked back at their respective humans, and took off their sunglasses. They showed them their eyes, shining with happiness, and gratefulness to the humans.

"They've taken off their sunglasses?" Jenny says in shock. "Does that mean you three trust and accept Ash, Misty, and Brock as your trainers?"

As one, with large smiles, the Squirtle nodded, "Squirtle!"

This made Ash and his friends happy. The Squirtle understood the situation and knew it was over. The Squirtle Squad was disbanded, by Team Rocket, but its last members found trainers that will care for them. So they no longer need to wear their sunglasses.

Ash, Misty, and Brock knelt down to the three water-types. "Squirtle, we promise we'll take care of you, from this day forward." "We'll never go back on our word." "You can rest assured that we'll be traveling together. So you three won't be apart from each other." The three trainers said respectively, one after the other.

The Squirtle then leapt at their respective trainers, giving them hugs, signifying their acceptance.

Jenny smiled at the trainers and their new Pokemon interaction.

'They'll be wonderful trainers for them, I just know it,' She thought.

* * *

On the hill, on the other side, across the road from the Police station, Team Rocket was spying on Ash and company.

Jessie says, looking through her binoculars. "There, I see them. The little brats, and the shiny Riolu and Pikachu is with them," she sneers, watching them and the two Pokemon wave good-bye to Officer Jenny.

Meowth asks, "Do you see a restaurant? I'm really starving here." Only for Jessie to hit the Scratch Cat Pokemon with a big paper fan on the head. "Ah!" he yelps in pain.

"But no more pizza!" James adds with a smile. Then he too was hit with the fan, in the face, by Jessie. "Ugh!" he cries out before falling down. "I'm sick of pizza every meal!" James complains with a red mark on his face, and a sweat drop.

"You'll never eat again if you mess up this mission!" Jessie stands up and yells at James. James flinches.

"Can we order Chinese food?" the purple haired man asked weakly.

"Or maybe some Tacos?" Meowth added, after getting up.

"Grrr!" Jessie growls then hits both of her teammates again.

James holding his head in pain.

Meowth swaying from side to side, with swirly eyes from the pain.

Jessie starts huffing. "Am I the only member of this team who thinks world domination is more important than what's for lunch? _Huffs_ , let's focus ourselves on what really matters, and that's how we're going to capture Riolu and Pikachu!"

 **Rububle!**

"Ah?" Jessie then blushes at the sound of her stomach grumbling and her Teammates looks at her.

She tosses her fan away and giggles in embarrassment. "Ah, ha, ha, ha. Now my stomach says it's time to eat," she says as she picks up a picnic basket.

James and Meowth get all happy about finally eating.

"Yes!" "Yea, yea, we're gonna have a picnic!" James and Meowth said, respectively.

"Foolish," a voice said from behind them.

"Huh!?" the evil trio turns around to see a Team Rocket Grunt in a black Team Rocket wardrobe, with a black trench coat standing behind them. His eyes covered by the shadows of his black cap.

Meowth, his teammates noticing, was trembling badly. Trembling with fear. "W-w-whose y-youse, p-pal?" he asks, stuttering.

"He's a member of Team Rocket, a grunt," James says, looking worriedly at the shaking Meowth.

"Meowth, what's wrong with you?" Jessie asks.

"I d-don't know, b-but this g-guy is really g-giving me the c-c-creeps!" the cat says, then hides behind Jessie's legs.

"You three plan to capture the boy's Riolu and Pikachu?" the Grunt asks.

"Yea, so what if we are?" James says stepping forward.

The Grunt lifted up his head and looks at both James and Jessie in the eyes. Jessie nearly drops the basket in fright, and James blinked in fright, but he stood firm. Meowth keeps his face hidden behind Jessie's legs.

Staring at them was a pair of blood red eyes, that appear to be swirling, like looking down the inside of a whirlpool turning. Jessie had closed her eyes, silently praying that the grunt leaves already. James still looking the grunt in the eyes, was sure he was going to throw up his breakfast in a few more seconds, when finally the grunt lowers his head.

"Good, you'll do," the Grunt says quietly. He then tosses a Rocket Ball at James.

"Huh?" James catches the black and white ball. It opens, and a Pokemon materializes in front of the group.

The Pokemon was slightly taller than the twerp's Riolu by 3 inches. It looks around itself, to James that has its Poke Ball, then to the Grunt. It stood at attention in front of the Grunt.

"This Pokemon is from Team Rocket's HQ training grounds. He's yours now," he says with no emotion, then looks to the Pokemon. "This man is your new master. Serve him well."

The Pokemon saluted the Grunt. A card was then thrown at James, who caught it in time.

"That is all the information and moves it currently knows." With that, the Grunt throws a smoke pellet onto the ground, and is gone when the smoke clears.

"Huh?" "That was weird." Jessie and a now visible Meowth says.

James reads the card, then looks at his new Pokemon. It looks back at him. They both smile. James extends his hand. The Pokemon takes it, and shakes.

"Hm, a firm grip. I'm James, and we're going to be working together, Goro."

* * *

It was 12:05 pm, when Ash and his friends decided to stop by the lake to have lunch. They were sitting down on a blanket when Ash suggested they get their new Pokemon to meet the rest of their teammates, and have lunch together. Brock and Misty agreed to that plan.

Ash took the initiative and called his Pokemon out first. "Gyarados and Pidgeotto!"

"Onix, Geodude, and Zubat!" Brock followed.

"Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, and Butterfree!" Misty finishes.

"I choose you!" all three said in unison.

9 Pokemon appeared in the clearing in front of the lake, Gyarados and Goldeen appeared in the lake, while Padfoot and Pikachu ran over to join their teammates.

Ash, Brock, and Misty then nodded.

"OK guys," Ash got everyone's attention, "you about to meet your new teammates, so go easy on them."

All the Pokemon nodded.

"Now then," Ash began again, "Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, come on out!" Ash tossed the three Poke Balls.

"Paras and Squirtle, let's go!" Brock also tossed the Poke Balls into the air.

"Oddish and Squirtle, come out and meet everyone!" Misty tosses her Poke Balls as well.

This time 7 Pokemon appeared before everyone, and those 7 were surprised at what they saw. Of the 11 Pokemon before them, only Onix and Gyarados seemed intimidating.

"Everyone," Ash got the 7 new Pokemon's attention, "These are your senior teammates and new friends you'll be working and traveling with."

Ash, Misty, and Brock would spend the next 10 minutes introducing their new Pokemon to their individual teammates, then eating the lunch Brock prepared for everyone.

After lunch, around 12:40 pm, the three trainers separated to get to know their new Pokemon, along with their current team.

Misty chose to be by the lake, a little ways from Gyarados. She was happy when her team accepted Oddish and Squirtle into their group. One thing about Squirtle that shocked the three trainers, was that Misty's Squirtle was a female. That she was treated like the little sister of the disbanded Squirtle Squad, which was mostly males. She also learned her Squirtle knows the ground-type move Mud Sport, that will come in handy.

Misty also learned that Oddish only knew the move Absorb. Misty stated, rather strongly, that all that means is that Oddish had a lot of room to grow still. Also that her last trainer was an outright idiot for abandoning her, and if she ever find out who the trainer is, he'll meet Misty The Mighty's Mallet. That went for Squirtle's old trainer as well. Both Oddish and Squirtle were touched at their new trainers passionate words.

Brock was doing well in introducing Paras and the male Squirtle to Onix, Geodude, and Zubat. At first the two were scared of Onix, but after a little coaxing from their new trainer, they learned that Onix was really nice. Onix and Geodude did let Squirtle know that they do have a slight fear of water, to which Squirtle promised quickly that he wouldn't use any water on, them unless he was told to do so by their trainer. Paras found talking to Geodude rather nice. Brock was glad the transition went well.

Brock learned that his Squirtle knows the ground-type move Dig, and the that his Paras knows Stun Spore and Scratch Attack. These moves he can work with. Already Brock was coming up with different recipes he would like to try out with his new Pokemon.

Ash was smiling at his Pokemon. Padfoot and Pikachu took it among themselves to break the ice between their teammates. It helped that Charmander had already seen them yesterday and last night, Pidgeotto and Gyarados respectively. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were in awe at the sight of Gyarados. They found out that instead of the vicious personality they thought the water/flying type would have, it was actually quite laid back.

Of course, when he brought his head down to get a better look at the three starter Pokemon, did Charmander fall on his rear in surprise fright, Bulbasaur fall on his stomach closing his eyes, and Squirtle taking cover behind the grass-type. Gyarados just looked at the three in amusement, and chortle. That made the grass, fire, and water Pokemon look at the large serpent with frowns.

They had been fooled.

Ash watched with a smile as Padfoot and Pikachu laughed at the prank Gyarados played on them. After they had their fun, Ash told the three new Pokemon that he and Padfoot were journeying to become the greatest Pokemon Master and the most powerful Pokemon in the world, a Master Pokemon. They also said that they will be training them, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, while they are traveling, because it seems they all have one thing in common. All three were abandoned or deserted by their previous trainer.

Ash wants to prove to the three Pokemon that they have worth, that they are strong, and that Padfoot and he would like to bring out that strength in them.

After that was said, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle all agreed to travel with Ash and Padfoot. This answer pleased Ash and Padfoot greatly.

It was around 1:50 pm and Ash, Misty, and Brock recalled their Pokemon to their Pokeballs so they could get a move on to Vermillion City.

* * *

They have been walking for almost and hour down Route 24 near the forest, when they heard three laughs from above. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Huh?" they look up.

And a bomb comes falling down off to the side of them. When it touch ground, KA-BOOM!

That got their attention. Ash looks up again. "That blast, it can't be!"

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"Well, twerps, you got the best of us this morning," Jessie sneered at them from within their air balloon.

"But now, we're the ones who'll be victorious," James finishes.

"Meowth, you better believe it. With our new Pokemon teammate, the playing field has now been evened out!" Meowth smirked.

"Any idea what their talking about?" Brock asked scratching his head.

"You got me," Misty supplied.

"Same here. I don't speak losers," Ash said.

Padfoot and Pikachu giggling at that remark.

Team Rocket grew tick marks on the side of their heads.

"They did say they have a new Pokemon teammate," Brock said, frowning.

"That's right tall twerp," James sneered, then looked at Ash and Padfoot, "and get this. Your shiny Riolu doesn't stand a chance of winning."

Ash lifted up an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Urah ar?" Padfoot barked, mimicking his trainer.

"Yes, really. Why don't we have a battle kid," James smirking, and lifted up a Rocket Ball surprising the Ash and his friends. "1 on 1, to see who's the best? Your Riolu vs my new Pokemon."

"Fine! You'll regret it." Ash then takes the strength intensifier off of Padfoot. Padfoot stretched his limbs, then walks ten paces and stops in front of Ash. He was ready. "Let's Battle!" "Urah!"

"Well, let's get started, Goro lets go!" James calls his Pokemon.

"Goro?" "Urah?" "Pika?" the three trainers, Padfoot, and Pikachu questioned.

The Pokemon materialized in front of Ash and Padfoot. It was a humanoid, bipedal Pokemon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its chest has three, thin, rib-like stripes on either side. Its feet appear to have no toes, while its hands have five fingers. It also has a short, stubby tail.

The Pokemon was a Machop!

"Machop," the little gray Pokemon said with his arms crossed, and a cocky smile on his face. This rubbed Padfoot the wrong way, he narrowed his eyes and growled at his opponent.

"A Machop!" Ash said in surprise at James' new Pokemon, then scans it.

 **Ping. Machop. The Superpower Pokemon. Its body is pure muscle. Its special attack is the Seismic Toss.**

"Machop is a fighting-type, like Padfoot is," Ash murmured to himself, then asked aloud, "Why the name Goro?"

James smiled from the balloon, "His last trainer was into video games. In particular, Mortal Kombat. According to our new teammate, the kid would always lose to the four-armed boss character named Goro. Machop, at the time, admired the four-armed boss. It reminds him of his future evolutionary form, Machamp, he'll one day take. Machop would laugh at his trainers failings to beat the boss, so one day that trainer just got rid of Machop."

The gang gasped at that. Another abandoned Pokemon.

James continued, "Sad and alone Machop grew angry and resentful. He trained in the woods for a week to become stronger so he could evolve. However, a Team Rocket Grunt in a black trench coat came and caught him, and took him to one of Team Rocket's Pokemon Training Facilities. From that day forward he went by the name Goro. A name that will one day strike fear into the hearts of all his future opponents."

This caused the group to go slack-jaw at this information. That the same Grunt that beat them earlier had caught this Machop.

"So, Goro trained there for 2 months, and finally he was given to me to further his training," James smirked at them.

Ash and the others had their doubts about James training a fighting-type, but the look in the Machop's eyes told them that what James has said was all true.

"Now enough talk. It's time to battle!" James hollered, feeling good about their chances of winning.

"Machop!" Goro agreeing with James.

"Alright, Padfoot use Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

"Ar!" Padfoot moved forward with great speed, that James and Goro blinked.

Padfoot struck Goro, sending the Superpower Pokemon skidding back some.

"Now, Goro, Focus Energy!" James commanded.

Goro takes a deep breath and focuses, and a circle of orange energy glowed from underneath him. His body soon glowed that same color for 5 seconds, then it disappears.

Padfoot and Ash were even more on their guard now.

"Brock, what's Focus Energy?" Misty asked.

"Focus Energy raises the Pokemon's critical-hit ratio of its attacks," Brock explained, and narrowed his eyes.

"Now Goro, Karate Chop!" "Padfoot, deflect it with Force Palm!"

Goro leaped at Padfoot with his right hand in a coming down in a chopping motion. Padfoot had waited for the right time, then used Force Palm, with his left paw, to push the Karate Chop to his right. Perfect for a counterattack!

"Use Thunder Punch!" Ash punched the air with his fist. Padfoot cocked his right paw into a fist, and began discharging electricity.

"Low Kick!" James shouted from the balloon. Goro smirked, and shot his right foot at Padfoot's stomach.

"Rah!" Padfoot shouted in pain, his attack was canceled as he clutched his aching stomach.

"Padfoot!" Ash shouted in worry for his brother, and he too felt the pain Padfoot felt. Subconsciously, rubbing his own stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends and Pikachu.

"Now Goro, multiple Karate Chops and Low kicks!"

"Machop, Machop!" Goro soon start attacking his jackal-like opponent relentlessly.

Ash's friends and Pikachu were in shock surprise at the chops and kicks that rained down on their shiny friend. Ash gritted his teeth, feeling all of that pain his brother was receiving.

Jessie and Meowth were cheering in the balloon at their soon to be victory. James smiled, he was completely into the battle. With a final chop to the head, Padfoot fell to his paws and knees. Breathing heavily.

"Now Goro, it's time to finish this," Goro looks back up at James, smiles and nods, "Seismic Toss!"

"Ash, do something!" "If Padfoot gets hit by that move, it's over!" Misty and Brock called out to Ash.

Ash only had his head down, confusing his friends.

Goro grabbed Padfoot from behind, and jumped high into the sky. He started spinning forward 5 times, then threw the shiny Pokemon to the ground. Padfoot hit the ground hard that dust flew up everywhere.

 **[KABOOM!]**

"Padfoot/Pika!" Misty, Brock and Pikachu shout for their friend. 'Why didn't Ash do anything?' they thought.

Goro lands on his feet, as the dust clears. All see Padfoot lying on the ground unmoving.

"Is this a dream?" "A dream come true?" "Yes, I do believe we've beaten Riolu!" Jessie, Meowth, and James celebrated, respectively. "Yea! We've beaten the twerps Riolu! Next we'll beat twerps Pikachu!"

Goro crossed his arms, smirking at his victory.

"The battles not over yet, Team Rocket," Ash calls out.

"Huh?" Everybody looks at the field, and they see Padfoot, getting up. He swayed side to side a bit, then he steadied himself.

"Padfoot/Pika!" his friends shouted in relief.

"What/Chop!?" Team Rocket shouted in disbelief.

"That was some surprise Team Rocket, I'll admit that," Ash says as Padfoot starts popping his neck, then stretches, "but you see... Goro was it?" he asked the Machop. He got a stunned nod in return from Goro, who was still staring at the jackal.

"Padfoot here has been training for the last _four years_ with my Grandpa's Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. That means he's been beaten down worse than what you have dished out," Padfoot finished his stretching, then he smacked his own face, took a deep breath.

Exhaled, and looks straight at Goro.

Goro steps back in surprise. Those green eyes staring back at him, had a razor-sharp edge to them. Goro sweated a little, he has only seen that look in the higher up Pokemon of Team Rocket's Training Facility. The fact that Padfoot looked beat up, bruises and cuts along his body, made him look very fierce.

"Padfoot, Thunder Punch: Two-hit Thrust!" Ash shouted. *****

'Two-hit Thrust?" was the thought through everyone's mind.

Padfoot held his right paw up in a fist, his left paw underneath it. Thunder Punch activated, and for good measure Padfoot's eyes glowed white. Detect, to avoid blind spots. Once Thunder Punch was fully ready, Padfoot grabbed the attack with his left paw.

This surprised everyone, but Ash. Padfoot ripped Thunder Punch in two. His right paw was still in a fist of the electric attack, but he was holding the other half in his left paw. This move had the desired effect, it made Goro sweat a lot.

Suddenly Padfoot took off, heading straight for the Machop.

"Ah! Goro stop it with Karate Chop! Hurry!" James shout in fright, his teammates looking scared as well.

Goro narrowed his eyes and tried to hit the fast coming jackal, but he missed. Detect, allowed Padfoot to see Goro's attack coming and avoid it.

Padfoot was within Goro's guard and thrusted with his left paw first into Goro's stomach. The Machop was sent into the air by the attack. Padfoot jumped and was above his opponent a second later. He then thrusted downward with the right punch. That sent Goro smack into the ground.

 **[KABOOM!]**

Dust was kicked up around the fighting-type. Padfoot lands on his feet, and breathes evenly. Waiting for the dust to settle. Everybody was. The dust settle, and Goro was on his back in pain. He slowly got to his feet, Team Rocket cheering him on.

Once he was on his shaky feet again, he looked at Padfoot, then he smiles. Padfoot frowns at him.

"Machop Machop, machop. Chop chop, chop machop chop Machop!" Goro says, smirking at a now wide-eyed, jaw-dropping Padfoot, before he falls back to the ground, in dead faint.

Goro was unable to continue battling, Padfoot won.

"AH! Goro!" James shouted at his loss.

"Meowth, what did Goro say?" Jessie asked.

Meowth spoke loud enough to the twerps to hear him. "He said, 'Not bad Riolu, not bad. From this day forward, you're my new Rival!' that's what he said."

"Rival!" Jessie and James screeched.

James growled then returned his Pokemon, "Goro return." Goro was absorbed back into his Rocket ball.

Before Team Rocket could do anything else.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em" Ash sounded off. Team Rocket looks down and sees Pikachu leaping into the air.

"Pika! Piiikaaa Chuuuuu!" Pikachu fires off a Thunderbolt at them and their balloon. It explodes and Team Rocket is sent blasting into the sky as Pikachu lands beside Padfoot.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shout off in the distance. **Ding.**

Ash and Padfoot looked at each other. They smiled and gave each other a thumbs-up.

* * *

That battle lasted between 4 to 5 minutes. It was around 3:00 pm as Ash and his friends were riding their bikes the rest of the way. They now wanted to gain as much ground as possible before dark.

Padfoot's head, left arm, and right hind leg were bandaged up, thanks to Brock. A days rest and he would be back to normal. Until then, he will have to settle for riding in the basket of Ash's bike, much to his embarrassment. While Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder.

As they were riding, Padfoot contemplated the idea of having a rival.

Goro fought for Team Rocket, though he is fighting for himself to eventually evolve into a Machamp. Could having a rival be worth it? To help himself become stronger, to reach his goal of becoming a Master Pokemon?

Ash had Gary, and by proxy so did Padfoot, as a rival. Could having a fellow fighting-type be what he really needs, besides training? To test himself against a Pokemon like himself? One who is trying to better himself as well?

Having a rival means competing with that individual in many battles and competitions. Padfoot sighs.

 _'Well, it's not that I have much choice in the matter. He works for Team Rocket, so I'm sure I'll be seeing more of him anyways_ ,' he thought to himself.

So he rested to rest of the ride until they found a campsite to rest for the evening. Putting all thoughts of rivals, of Goro The Machop out of his mind.

* * *

Inside a warehouse that night, the Team Rocket Grunt was answering a transmission from Team Rocket HQ. On his laptop screen was the leader of Team Rocket. His face was covered in shadows, his wardrobe was a red suit with a tie. By his side was a Persian, the finally evolutionary form of Meowth.

" _Your successful capture of three Squirtle was satisfactory, No. 13,"_ the boss said, smirking at his silent grunt.

"..." the Grunt known as No. 13 remained silent and continued to stare.

" _Your next assignment, will be to meet up with the rest of the grunts at the at the St. Anne in Vermillion City. The details will be transferred to your monitor. Be there."_ with that, the transmission ends.

No. 13's monitor is then replaced with the details of his next assignment. He reads over it quickly, then he hits the delete key. Erasing the message, after committing it to memory.

"Very well, mission accepted," he says without emotion. He closes his laptop, leaves the dark warehouse, and leaves the area under the cover of the moonless sky.

His destination:

Vermillion City.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Well that's it. I hope my explanation on the legality of releasing Pokemon made sense. I mean throughout all of the anime shows, there was never anyone who got in trouble for releasing/abandoning Pokemon. Even Officer Jenny in this episode of the anime couldn't do anything about it except feel sorry for the Squirtle.**

 **Those of you who played the games knows what I'm talking about. I've released several Pokemon myself, because I had made a mistake catching more of the same kind.**

 **As to Professor Oak, I really hope you all understand what I was getting at there. Prof. Oak is like a sponsor to me, and he only deals with trainers who gets their Pokedex and starter Pokemon from him, or comes to him for advice. That's a reason why the gang didn't get him involved.**

 **Plus I felt the need to explain from the last chapter, about signing the Pokemon on to the care of the Pokemon Center, the Police Station, or the Pokemon Daycare. Basically any Pokemon Institute that is approved by the League to legally release all rights of the Pokemon from the trainer.**

 **This is like an animal shelter. You don't want the pet anymore, so you go to the shelter, sign the release forms, and give custody of the animal over to the shelter. I use the same basic concept. At least this way, the Pokemon will have a shot at being adopted into a new home, or by a trainer. So, yea, I really hope my explanation was clear for you. Please don't flame me! I'm trying something I haven't seen or read anybody else do! Please I'm begging!**

 **Coughs, Moving on...**

 **What do you think of my Team Rocket Grunt, pretty dark isn't he. I was trying to go for a Itachi Uchiha sorta persona. He only completes his mission, anything else is inconsequential, or doesn't matter to him. Ash better watch out, this guy is strong, quick thinking, and good at what he does. And watch out for those status moves of his.**

 ***That was inspired by the game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2. Kakashi's move in the game. Youtube it, and search Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (Kakashi vs Tsunade)**

 **I've been debating with giving Padfoot a rival for a while, and after months of thinking it through, I've finally decided, Why not. I did originally think of Goro the Machop being a reincarnation The Goro from the MK games and Movie, but decided against it, and made the name and character of the game an inspiration for a Machop, who wants to evolve into a four-armed warrior.**

 **So that's that readers.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	17. Mystery at the Lighthouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Mystery at the Lighthouse**

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **Your next assignment, will be to meet up with the rest of the grunts at the at the St. Anne in Vermillion City. The details will be transferred to your monitor. Be there."** with that, the transmission ends._

 _No. 13's monitor is then replaced with the details of his next assignment. He reads over it quickly, then he hits the delete key. Erasing the message, after committing it to memory._

" _Very well, mission accepted," he says without emotion. He closes his laptop, leaves the dark warehouse, and leaves the area under the cover of the moonless sky._

 _His destination:_

 _Vermillion City._

* * *

It has now been 2 months and 2 weeks, since Ash and Padfoot had left The Town Pallet to began their Pokemon Journey to become a Pokemon Master and a Master Pokemon. Currently, it was nighttime, and their group was at their campsite near a lake for their water Pokemon to sleep in.

Ash and Padfoot remained up by the campfire, while Misty and Brock went on to sleep in their tents. The last town they were in, they unanimously decided to get separate tents, just in case it rained while they slept. Brock and Ash agreed that they would share a tent. Either Ash's or Brock's one night when they need them. This was Brock's night to use his tent.

Ash and Padfoot looked around the campsite at their traveling companions, and smiled at their sleeping teammates. Their 8 sleeping teammates. 6 around the campfire to keep warm, and 2 in the lake. As they watched them, they began to note were each of them where, through their shared bond.

As Padfoot was sitting to Ash's right, Pikachu was currently sleeping to Ash's left side. Gyarados, was obviously in the lake. Pidgeotto was perched on a branch, in a nearby tree. Bulbasaur was sleeping against the same tree, in the green grass growing at the trunk. Charmander was on Padfoot's right, resting his head on Padfoot's furry lap. Squirtle was in the lake as well, sleeping on top of his larger teammate's head, in his shell.

Then there was their two new additions, that made up a total number of 9 Pokemon. Ash had caught them, following the Squirtle incident. That was 8 days ago. Both Pokemon were Normal-types and females, too. An Eevee, that was sleeping or cuddled up, next to Pikachu. And finally, a common, hyperactive, battle-crazed, young Rattata, who was sleeping on her back, in Ash's arms.

Ash has caught his last 5 Pokemon in three days time. Bulbasaur and Charmander on the same day, after visiting Poke Tech the day prior to it. Squirtle and Eevee on the following day and night, respectively. And finally, Rattata on the day after.

 _Lady Luck has to have been smiling on us recently. Hasn't she Ash?_ Padfoot sent to Ash through their aura bond and nodded. Ash smiled and nodded in complete agreement with his brother.

Ash and Padfoot looked at Eevee, and where reminded of who her last trainer was, and how they met.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **9 days ago**_

 _It was night, and the group was camping out around the campfire. They had traveled until the sun was down and gone for the day. The day sure did wear them out. First the Squirtle Incident with the Team Rocket Grunt, then James from Team Rocket having a new Pokemon. A Machop, that has made Padfoot his rival. Yea, dealing with Team Rocket twice in one day can wear on anyone's nerves._

 _The humans were drinking from their cups, while the Pokemon were eating their Pokemon food._

 _Suddenly, Padfoot turned to his right, glaring at the bushes. Ash noticed right away the change in his shiny Pokemon's behavior._

" _Hey Padfoot, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Padfoot got up and walked slowly to the bush, because of the bandages, and takes a look over them._

 _He is later joined by Ash and Pikachu. All three were surprised to see in the distance beyond the treeline, was the same Team Rocket Grunt that caught the three Squirtle from earlier. The Grunt was talking to an Eevee in front of him, and another Eevee was beside the Grunt._

 _Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu decided to sneak a little closer to hear what was being said._

" _Is that your final choice?" the Grunt asked, in a low voice. The Eevee in front of him, with ears down, nodded to him. The Eevee beside the Grunt head fell in sadness._

" _Very well then, since you are no longer of Team Rocket, I have no further use of you," the Grunt stated, the returned the Eevee in front of him to its standard red and white Pokeball, then released it in a blue light._

 _Eevee was freed. It looked at the Grunt and the other Eevee, with sad eyes._

" _Eevee, return." The Grunt recalled the one beside him, gave one last look to the one in front of him and said, "Let the wild take you now, for I shall not return for you."_

Then vanished in a smoke pellet.

 _Once the smoke was gone, did Eevee cried out in sadness. Gone was both her friend and brother._

" _Eevee?" a voice said from behind her, and she turned around fast, in an attack position._

 _The voice came from the human that had interfered with the captured of the Squirtle earlier._

" _I saw what happened. We saw what happened," Ash gestured to his two Pokemon. "If you got nowhere to be, how about you come join my team?" the young trainer asked with a sympathetic and genuine smile._

 _Padfoot and Pikachu both smiled and nodded in agreement._

 _Eevee's mouth fell open in surprise. This human knew who she used to work, and still offering her to join his team. She looked deep into his eyes, and smiled a teary smile. She knew instinctively that this boy would be worth traveling with._

 _It's something in his eyes that reminded her of..._ him _, when he was that age._

 _She had nothing else to lose._

 _So she nodded._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

They were grateful that she was now apart of their team.

Though she has made her concerns known to Ash, about having to face her own brother and former trainer someday in the future, because she still cares about them both. She is still more than willing to stand up against both them and Team Rocket, if necessary.

Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu having saved her that day from being a wild Pokemon, was indeed a good thing. She was grateful to the three of them. If a bit more affectionate towards them.

Rattata, however, was a young, purple and white ball of energy. They met her the following day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **8 days ago**_

 _The group was packing up the next morning, when Misty noticed movement in Ash back pack._

" _Ash," she got his attention, "there's something in your bag."_

 _Ash crept quietly to his bag. Once he was there, he reached in and pulled out a... Rattata!_

" _It's a Rattata," Brock said with a raised eyebrow, as Ash held the little critter by the scuff of its neck._

 _Once Ash set the little thing down, did it start jumping up and down in happiness and ran around Ash's legs. It then stopped, put its front paws on Ash's leg, and looked up to him with those adorable red eyes._

 _Ash eyes widened, and he tried to look away, but he couldn't. Those eyes were so, cute. That without warning he dropped an empty Poke Ball. It rolled over to the small Rattata, and it bumped into it._

 _Rattata, quite the curious one, sniffed at it. The ball suddenly it enlarges itself, and one more tap from the the purple and white Pokemon, it opens and sucks the Rattata inside._

 _After three shakes, the Poke Ball signals a capture. Pong._

 _Ash looked at the others, and they looked back. All had question marks over there heads._

 _Padfoot, however, just snickered at how funny Ash's face looks at now having caught 8 more Pokemon. He has finally reach the limit marker._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Rattata was now a member of their team, and definitely listened to big brother Ash and Padfoot.

Eevee and Rattata had firmly cemented their positions as the teams sisters. Rattata being treated as the baby sister, due to her young age. A battle-crazed baby sister, that is. Eevee often took it upon herself to treat and care for the young Normal-type when not training. Often settling her down and giving her a quick face cleaning.

Ash had started using her as a way to help increase his Pokemon's speed and evasiveness, and to put all of that pent up energy to good use. This was not only to train his other Pokemon, but it trained her, Rattata, as well.

Speed & Evasive Training is what they have been doing for the last 7 days.

The boys, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle have been trying to catch her since then. This was to be their exercise until they had caught her a total of 10 times each. After that, then they would move on to the next training exercise Ash and Padfoot had planned for them.

Special Attacks were prohibited during the exercise. Meaning Pikachu and Pidgeotto couldn't use Agility or Quick Attack, and Bulbasaur couldn't use Vine Whip, just to name a few. His boys all groaned at this, except for Pidgeotto and Charmander.

Pidgeotto, because he trusted Ash's training method to help him become faster. Charmander, because he wanted to get stronger for Ash and Padfoot, for them saving him and his tail-flame from the storm that was coming that day against his will, and because they believed in him.

For Rattata, she would be training her evasion skills and speed against her five adopted, older brothers. To her, this was a game of tag, and they were always it!

So far, it was Bulbasaur and Squirtle at 4 catches each. Pidgeotto at 7. Pikachu and, surprisingly, Charmander at 8 a piece.

Charmander had threw himself into the training with vigor. Eager to start getting stronger, and to prove himself to Ash and Padfoot. He and Pikachu seemed to have a little friendly competition going on between them, at who will finish the exercise first.

Padfoot, Gyarados, and Eevee didn't participate in this. As both Padfoot and Eevee were already faster than the energy ball, and had proved it by being the first two to catch her 10 times each and still had energy to spare.

Gyarados didn't because of his large seize, so he would practice aiming his Dragon Rage and Thunderbolt with Eevee.

While Padfoot's Strength Intensifier was set to 8, as he would continue to perform his Katas and train in it against Ash. The highest setting was 12, so it would be set to 6 when they were traveling again. _Train while running, that's the way to go!_ Padfoot thought often happily.

Ash and Padfoot looked at each other, and smiled. Their team has finally formed. Ash absently rubbed the young sleeping Rattata's white furred belly, while Padfoot gently patted Charmander's smooth head on his lap.

"It's happening Pad, it's really happening," Ash said quietly. Padfoot nodded his agreement.

There's still some bumps to smooth out, but that can be taken care of in time.

They looked up into the night sky, and watched the stars before going to sleep themselves.

* * *

Next day found the group wandering through the forest. The thing is, they have yet to still get to Route 24, and the day was ending. It was dusk now.

"The road has got to be somewhere," Ash said tiredly.

"Everything is somewhere," Brock sarcastically spoke.

"Ash, have you gotten us lost again?" Misty asked, annoyed.

"Hey," the boy and his two Pokemon stopped and turned to the other two humans, "you both know I'm horrible with directions in a place I've never been to. With that said, why do you two still follow me if I get us lost? Why don't one of you take the lead and get us back on the road to Vermilion City?"

"Urah!" "Pika!" Padfoot and Pikachu agreed with him. Padfoot with his arms crossed and had an annoyed look on his face, looking at their traveling companions. Pikachu also looking at them with a frown.

At this point, even Pikachu had to side with his trainer on this one. Ash told them nearly two weeks back about his poor navigational skills. He openly admitted to it.

Upon remembering this fact, Misty and Brock clammed up.

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Ash smirked at them, before turning around and walking again. His Pokemon following behind, then Misty and Brock followed afterwards.

Ash then stopped, and sniffed the air. "Hey Padfoot, you smell that?" he asked his brother.

Padfoot took a sniff of the air and nodded. "Ar ar." he barked, Sure do.

"The ocean. That must mean a beach is up ahead! Let's go guys!" "Urah!" "Pika pikachu!" and the three took off leaving Misty and Brock in the dust or in the forest.

"Ash! Wait a minute!" "What's the rush all of a sudden?" Misty and Brock called out, respectively.

Ash and his Pokemon where so far ahead, running up the steep hill, they didn't hear them. Finally the three came upon the beach. It was a beautiful beach, with the sparkling blue ocean, and magnificent sunset up ahead.

Ash smiled and took out two Pokeballs. "Eevee, Rattata! Come on out!" he tossed the balls and the two females materialized.

"Eevee/Rattata!" Eevee smiled and Rattata jumped once in happiness.

"Hey girls, take a look at this scene," their trainer pointed behind them. They turned around and made sounds of awe at the ocean and sunset.

"Vee vee, Eevee," she said, starry-eyed and smiling: It's beautiful, Ash.

"Rattata, ta rattata!" the youngling said, she too starry-eyed: Pretty, it pretty!

The youngest Pokemon's response got smiles and giggles from the other three at her innocence. Then they all heard a sound. They turned to it and saw a small crab looking Pokemon wondering past them, watching them carefully.

"A Pokemon," Ash smiled and scanned it.

 **Ping. Krabby. Lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches.**

Padfoot sweat drop at this, staring at the Pokedex with a dead pan look.

' _Is that all there is to it? Where it lives and its height? What a let down_ ,' Padfoot thought, annoyed.

Ash felt his brother's feelings and chuckled. As did Pikachu, though he saw the look more than felt it.

"A Pokemon's a Pokemon, Bro," Ash said looking at the crab, putting his Pokedex away.

"Ra, rat rat Rattata! Rattata ta ta?" Rattata came over, bowed, and spoke excitedly to the Crab Pokemon: Hi I'm Rattata! Wanna be friends?

Krabby greeted her in his own language, then suddenly, used his pincer to knock her onto her side... and started tickling her. She laughed or squeaked out in surprise happiness. Ash and the other Pokemon were worried at first, but smiled at the child Pokemon having fun with her new friend.

"Hey Krabby," he got its attention, "would you like to have a battle?"

Krabby stopped tickling the giggling child, moved side ways to put some distance between them, and turned back to Ash. There was a look of determination in his eyes. He snapped his pincers and nodded. He was ready.

"Alright then," Padfoot and the others moved off to the side as not to get in the way. Brock and Misty showed up in time to see the battle. Ash took out a Poke Ball. "Charmander, I choose you!"

He threw the Poke Ball and the fire lizard appeared on the sandy beach. He was ready for a battle. "Charmander!"

Krabby took one good look at his opponent, and clicked his pincers a few times in excitement. His way of getting pumped for the battle. Charmander looked to his opponent, and got himself ready.

Padfoot smiled and had his arms crossed. Eevee smiled and swished her tail left to right, silently wishing her teammate success. Pikachu and Rattata were cheering for the fire type teammate. Rattata bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Charmander?" Misty questioned, "Ash fire types are weak against water-types."

"Misty," Brock started, "Ash wants to prove that Charmander wasn't wasting his time training. So, let's just see how much better Charmander has gotten in the time he's been with Ash, okay?"

Misty quieted down, and both Ash and Padfoot silently thanked Brock for his observation, and explanation to Misty.

"OK Charmander, go!" he pointed towards Krabby. "Char!" Charmander took off at the water-type.

Krabby fired a Bubble Attack. "Charmander, dodge now," Ash called out.

"Char!" the fire type responded and moved to the right but still kept on going. Krabby then jumped over Charmander.

This surprise move startled the fire type, causing him to come to a stop. Krabby landed behind the fire starter, and gripped/pinched Charmander's tail with both his pincers, hard.

"Chaaarrr!" Charmander cried out at the sudden pain, and started trying to shake the Crab Pokemon off of his tail, but it held on tight.

Misty, Brock, and the Pokemon on the sidelines, except for Padfoot, all gasped at the action that just took place. Padfoot, arms crossed still, silently encouraged his teammate. ' _Come on Char. I know it hurts, but you can overcome this_.'

Once he was done getting that surprise scream out of his system and stopped trying to get his opponent to let go, did he turn around and glare at the Crab Pokemon, still holding onto his tail.

"Alright, Flamethrower!" Ash said calmly. "Charmander!"

The fire lizard nodded and fired Flamethrower at the water-type. "Chaaarrr!"

After the attack was over, Krabby was burnt and had fallen over, after letting go of Charmander's tail.

It had fainted.

Ash turn his hat backwards, then thew his empty Pokeball at the fainted Pokemon. "Poke Ball, Go!"

The ball connected, and Krabby was absorbed into it. One shake later, and the it was captured. Pong.

"Alright, we just caught a Krabby!" Ash made his victory pose.

His Pokemon all cried out in their own cheer. They have a new friend/teammate/big brother! Afterwards, the Poke Ball, vanished in white light.

Ash nodded, knowing that his new caught Pokemon was transported back to Prof. Oak's lab.

"Nice Ash, Charmander's really coming along," Brock commented.

"Yea, he was great," Misty said.

"Thanks guys," Ash says then turns towards Charmander, petting him on his head, "You were awesome, Charmander. Does your tail still hurt?" he asked, pointing at the fire types tail.

Charmander smiled and shook his head no. It did sting a little, but it was nothing a bit of rest couldn't cure. It was nice to feel appreciated by Ash and the rest of the team. He liked that feeling.

"OK then, Charmander return." With that Charmander was returned to his Pokeball for some rest. Ash then turned to the girls on his team. "Alright, time for you two to get some rest as well. Especially you, Rattata."

Rattata was about to protest, she opened her mouth, then she suddenly yawned. When she was done, she grinned sheepishly at her trainer for being caught. Ash smiled back at her, then returned them to their Poke Balls.

"Well, now that, that's out of the way," Misty states, "I'm worried about having to camp out again tonight. I'm sick of sleeping in sleeping bags!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu called out to get everyone's attention.

"Pika/Pika/Pika?" Ash, Misty, and Brock repeated Pikachu in confusion.

Ash, Padfoot, Brock, and Misty turned at what Pikachu was pointing at.

A lighthouse to their right. It would be quite a walk to get there, however there were a few things that prompted the group to go there.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a lighthouse!" Misty answers.

"A lighthouse!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Every lighthouse has a keeper, and he'll have a phone LAN line I can connect to. My Pokegear out here has no signal, but connecting with a phone LAN line, I'll be able to call out again!" he snaps his fingers, smiling.

Misty also grinned at the sight of the lighthouse. "And there'll probably be some extra beds. A sleeping bag is no way for me to get my beauty sleep."

Brock nodded and finished, "Yea, and there'll be somebody there to tell us where we are."

"Let's go!" Ash said.

"Yea!" Misty and Brock shouted in agreement.

"Urah/Pika!" both Pokemon agreed with the humans. Then they all took off towards the lighthouse.

* * *

It was dark out and foggy, by the time they made it to the lighthouse.

"Phew, that was farther than it looked!" Ash said.

"Ar rah," Padfoot barked and nodded: No kidding.

"This lighthouse looks weird," Brock comments.

They stop in front of the doors. The doors had engraved on them pictures of different Pokemon on them.

"Guess we better ring the bell," Misty says.

"I got it," Ash replied, and rings the bell on the outside speaker.

Once rung, the bell gave off an scary sound. It caused the 3 humans and 2 Pokemon to shiver in fear. It was loud and could be heard from the forest.

"Who's there?" a males voice was heard from the speaker. The gang all turned to it.

"Uh excuse us sir," Brock spoke to into the speaker, "but we're travelers, and we're lost."

"We've got a small emergency here, and we need to use your telephone's LAN line, please sir," Ash quickly said, before being pushed to the ground by Misty.

Padfoot looked to where Ash was thrown, and sweat drop at the scene.

"We've been camping out for quite a while, and I sure would appreciate a nice comfy bed," Misty said, smiling.

"And I wonder if I could use your kitchen to make some Beacon Double Cheeseburgers for our group," Brock said. Padfoot was at Brock's side, licking his chomps at the thought of Brock's cooking. Then Brock offered the voice on speaker some, "And I'd be more than happy to make something for you!"

"That's great! Can you cook something without any tofu in it?" the voice asked, curiously.

"Urah? Raaah!" Padfoot stuck out his tongue, in disgust at the thought of eating tofu.

Brock smiled and patted the shiny Riolu on the head. "Oh sure," he answered, "I can cook lots of things without using any tofu."

"That's good. I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation. Come on in," the voice said. The doors suddenly opened.

The group walked inside. It was spacious. It had a set of stairs at the other end of the room, large hallway, and big windows.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your phone's LAN line?" Ash asked.

"There's a phone right near you," the man's voice replied. They looked to their left, and sure enough, there was a video phone, with a Bellsprout dialer.

"Hey, it's a video phone. That's cool," Misty comments.

"I'll just call Prof. Oak instead, and see if my Krabby is fine," Ash says, as he and Padfoot makes their way over to the phone.

"I'm sure your Krabby has been taken care of," Brock says reassuringly.

"The professor won't mind if I call him through Collect."

"Urah rah rah urah rah," Padfoot, on Ash's shoulder, barked in agreement with his brother, Old Man shouldn't mind at all.

After Ash dialed the number, they waited for a few seconds, then the screen blinked on, showing the elder Oak over a brown pot, on top of a burner. A piece of science equipment used for heating things up. The old man looks up at the screen.

Ash and Padfoot both froze. Looking fearful and sweating nervously, at what they think the professor maybe cooking.

"Well, hello Ash and Padfoot!" the professor greeted the two familiar faces with a smile. "You both caught me cooking dinner. My cook is on vacation, so I've got to fend for myself until she returns," he says while he began stirring.

"Wait a minute Professor! You're not eating our Krabby, are you!?" Ash shouted in worry for his new Pokemon.

"Rah rah ar, Urah!" Padfoot barked with fright as well: You better not be, Old Man!

Still smiling the professor answered the duo, "Don't worry, I'm taking very good care of your Krabby. It's right here," the elder moves out of the way of the camera for them to see.

Krabby was in a bowl just its seize. It looked a lot better too, after its battle with Charmander.

"Anyway, that Krabby of yours is too small to make a very hearty meal. On the other hand, the Krabby that Gary caught would make an excellent dinner. Much better than tofu," Prof. Oak stated, then blows on his tofu cube.

"What? You mean Gary has a Krabby too?" Ash asked in shock.

Oak answered while chewing his tofu, "Hmm... yes, it's quite a catch. Take a look for yourself," he reaches forward and turns the camera to show Gary's very large Krabby in a big bowl. Right beside their small Krabby. The seize difference was too obvious.

Ash gasped, then growled at the sight. Padfoot sweat drop at this.

 _'It's like looking at David and Goliath! That's so, not fair,'_ he thought with a frown.

Misty and Brock looked at it and were amazed at Gary's catch.

"Awesome," Brock commented.

"I want you to know that my grandson Gary has already caught 45 Pokemon," the Professor said, getting back in front of the camera.

"45 Pokemon!" Ash shouts, then slumps forward and moans with a sweat drop on his head. He lifts his head after he feels Padfoot's calming aura washing over him. He looks over at his Pokemon brother and returns the smile he was getting.

Padfoot smiled and wagged his tail, at his aura helping Ash. He and Ash fist bumped.

'It doesn't matter if Gary has more Pokemon than we do. We're still better prepared for raising and training our team,'

Padfoot sent to Ash through their bond.

Ash nodded. Feeling much better now. He dropped his fist and rubbed Padfoot's head in thanks. Padfoot whined a bit in happiness. Pikachu watched with a smile, as did Brock and Misty.

"By the way Ash, where are you calling me from anyway?" Oak asked, after swallowing his food.

"We're at an old lighthouse. Way on top of a cliff." Ash answered.

"Oh. That must be Bill's lighthouse. He's a young Pokemon Researcher, who knows even more than me. See what you can learn from him. He could teach you just about everything about Pokemon, and then some."

"This is Bill, Prof. Oak," the voice, now identified as Bill greeted, "good to hear from you."

"Hello Bill," Oak replied loudly, "please give my friends a crash course in Pokemon. Uh oh! Tofu's done!" he begins to blows on it, then transmission ends.

"Well there's no way I can ignore a request from the great Prof. Oak," Bill's voice sounded. The lights switched on. "I am Bill of the Lighthouse."

The group looked towards the stairs, and were surprised to see a large, man-seize, Pokemon.

A Kabuto.

The group tensed.

* * *

Outside the lighthouse, in the distance, Team Rocket were watching the lighthouse though binoculars.

"According to the phone book, that lighthouse belongs to Bill the famous Pokemon Researcher," Jessie announces.

"Then I guess we've come to the right place, huh?" James smirks sarcastically.

"There must be zillions of rare Pokemon, stored inside that lighthouse," Jessie smirks back.

"Then there is only one thing for us to do!" Meowth says.

"Right. Sneak in and take everything we can grab," James answers.

"How shall we sneak in?" Jessie looks through her binoculars again, this time at the trail leading to the lighthouse, "We could take the road or risk our lives climbing the cliff," she suggests.

"Well, we certainly can't take the road," James retorted.

"We have to climb those cliffs," Jessie strongly stated.

"Cause we're the bad guys. And the bad guys always gotta sneak in!" Meowth says proudly, after hopping onto Jessie's head.

"It's time for us to rain on someone else's parade again, James," Jessie says in a black and red Japanese wardrobe holding a umbrella, under a spotlight.

"Jessie," James calls back, turning in a yellow Japanese wardrobe.

"We're back to back, so prepare for trouble! Watch your step or we'll make it double!" they said in unison and back to back.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"To be truly great criminals, we have to do things the hard way," Jessie says.

"And then we'll become, hardened criminals," James adds.

"But it will be tough to reach the top!" Jessie points to the cliff's underside of the lighthouse.

They pose for a moment, then hugged each other from fright. "Because we're afraid of heights!"

Meowth just looks at them, and sweat drops.

* * *

Back inside the lighthouse, Ash, Padfoot and friends stared up at the large Kabuto, that claimed to be Bill.

"It can't be!" Brock says in shock, "That's a Kabuto! An extinct Pokemon! I wonder what's it doing here?"

"NO! I'm not a Kabuto. I'm Bill the Pokemon Researcher!" the voice called out from the Kabuto in front of them.

"Wait. Are you a human being or a Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"This is a costume, I'm stuck inside it!" the voice says desperately.

Ash lifted an eyebrow, "Do you need help getting out?"

"Yes! Step up here," Bill indicated with the right claw.

Ash ran up the stairs, "Tell me what to do."

"Push that button," Bill showed Ash, on the right side of the costume.

"This one here?" Ash pointed to the small button.

"Yes! These arms are too short. I've tried to get out, but I couldn't reach the button!" Bill said.

Ash pushed the button, and the costume opened up for the researcher to step out.

"Thanks for helping me get out. I've been stuck in that costume for hours," Bill thanked Ash.

Bill appears to be in his early to mid 20's. He has green hair, and wearing formal clothing.

"Did you come from a costume party?" Misty asked, after the rest got up the stairs.

"No it's not for a party. This is a special costume that I use in my research. Getting inside its skin helps me get inside its head," Bill explained.

"What do you mean," Ash asked, frowning. Bill turned to an engraved picture on the higher walls, the image of an Omanyte.

"There are many kinds of extinct Pokemon," Bill began, "and I wanted to understand how they lived. Putting on the costume is one way of trying to figure out what they were like."

"You could understand what a Pokemon was like from wearing a costume?" Ash asked.

"Yes indeed," Bill replied, "or I'm beginning to. This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago, during that time all kinds of Pokemon existed. They had many ways of living."

It would seem he hasn't noticed Padfoot yet, being focused on the 3 humans.

As he spoke, the room around them went dark and like an IMAX Theatre, the planet earth was projected for all to see.

"All kinds of Pokemon? How many?" Ash inquired.

"On this planet there are more than 150 known species of Pokemon," answered Bill. The projector images changed from a lightning strike to all of the Pokemon found in the Kanto Region.

"Over 150," Ash mused, looking at Padfoot. Padfoot smiled back at Ash in return.

"You're lucky to be Pokemon Trainers. It's your goal is to catch all of these different kinds of Pokemon, that's a great task!" Bill turned to the group.

"Yea, but so far I have captured only 10," Ash said shrugging his shoulders, then looked at the collection again. "There sure are a lot of-"

"Of course these are just the Pokemon we know about here in the Kanto Region, thanks to the Legendary Pokemon World Champion, for allowing us researchers to study his Pokemon," Bill stated. That got the group's attention.

"Legendary Pokemon World Champion!" they exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Alex, Alexander The Great. He's a dear friend of mine. Kanto native, of course," Bill said with a fond smile, as the image of a man in his mid thirties was shown. He looked to be about 6'2'', had red hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He wore a white button, long-sleeve shirt, brown khaki pants, black steel-toed boots, and a black sports coat with the Pokemon League emblem on the left outside pocket.

"Back then, when he was the Champion of the Kanto and Johto League, he was the one that went the distance, more than any other trainer out there and before him. He was the one who, somehow, restored the 5 extinct Fossil Pokemon to life; Omanyte that evolves into Omastar, a Kabuto that evolves into Kabutops, and finally an Aerodactyl," as he talked the projector above them showed the 5 Pokemon mentioned, " Enabling me to study them thoroughly, to understand them.

"He also captured the 3 Legendary Bird Pokemon," the projector showed the 3 images of the three flying types, "Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon, Zapdos the Electric Pokemon, and Moltres, the Flame Pokemon. These Pokemon, including the Dragon line he caught and evolved," the images of Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite, were shown, "gave him the count of 149 Pokemon he caught.

"Then 10 years ago he went to Cerulean Cave and did battle with a powerful Pokemon that had been genetically altered by man." Ash and his friends all gasped at this. The Projector showed them the Pokemon in question. "This Pokemon is called... Mewtwo." Bill stated.

"Mewtwo?" Ash parroted, looking at the powerful Pokemon's emotionless face.

"Hey that's the same Pokemon we saw engraved on the doors outside," Misty commented.

"You said this Pokemon was genetically altered by humans?" asked a frowning Brock.

"Yes indeed. According to the journal entries that Alexander found in an old abandoned mansion on Cinnabar Island, the scientists back then tried to make the offspring of the Legendary Pokemon Mew stronger, more powerful than Mew. That didn't go so well, because of the gene-splicing experiments they put it through, made it grow angry, hateful, and savage towards the scientists. Towards all living things, human and Pokemon alike. It destroyed the mansion, the men that worked there, and the scientists. It then fled to the deepest part of Cerulean Cave," Bill told them.

"They were trying to create the strongest Pokemon in the world! And sadly, they succeeded," Bill finished in a sad tone.

Padfoot perked up at the part about being the strongest Pokemon in world, and gazed at the image of Mewtwo. To Padfoot it sure did look fierce, and strong. That made him clench his paws into fists, narrow his green eyes, and a small smile appeared on his muzzle.

 _'The Strongest Pokemon in the World, huh?'_ Padfoot thought to himself, smiling, his blood pumping for a great challenge.

"However, Alex did win that battle and caught Mewtwo, making capture 150. Then he began working on taming Mewtwo's savage heart and he was successful in the months afterwards. Mewtwo is now his strongest and one of his most loyal Pokemon on his team, and has helped him win the World Pokemon Championship, the following year," Bill said smiling at the memory of witnessing his friend's greatest achievement.

"The Pokemon World Championship Tournament happens every 3 years, were all of the Champions from different regions come together, and see who among them is the strongest. He won it using all 4 Legendaries on his team at the time. He's the only Champion, thus far, to have the majority of his team as Legendaries. That alone pretty much earned him the title of Legendary Champion. Along with winning the World Tournament, he became the Legendary Pokemon World Champion.

"That was 9 years ago. Some time later, he caught the Legendary Mew, giving him the total of 151 known Pokemon in Kanto to be caught. Then he moved on to catch the Pokemon in Johto," the group was wide-eyed at this accomplishment, "And from my last chat with him he's close to having captured all of the Johto native Pokemon as well, including the legendaries. He said if he does finish, then he'll have a grand total of 251 Pokemon, between Kanto and Johto."

"251 Pokemon!? Wow!" Ash and the others said then looked back up at all of the Pokemon one man had caught.

"But like I was saying earlier, there are many Pokemon that have never been discovered, so we need to keep searching. Just like Alex is still doing," Bill said.

"How many could there be? There's definitely more than 251 Pokemon out there, " Ash asked Bill.

"No one knows exactly. The search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves," Bill says patiently.

Ash smiles. "That sounds like what my grandpa is always telling me," Ash said gaining everyone's attention, " he says _'There is meaning for us all, in this beautiful and mysterious world we share with Pokemon. You are never too young or too old to learn new things everyday. So on your journey, keep moving forward, as you discover new things about Pokemon, you also discover new things about yourself as well'._ "

"Wow, Ash!" "That's some pretty deep stuff there." Misty and Brock commented, smiling.

"Those are wise words your grandpa speaks. And yes they sound like what I was about to say," Bill chuckled. He then noticed Padfoot.

"My word what kind of Pokemon is that?" the researcher said with such excitement in his voice.

* * *

Ash had given Bill the cards that had info on what a Riolu was and their evolved form Lucario. Brock and Misty didn't know about the Lucario, so they read over Bill's shoulder. Afterwards Bill returned the cards to Ash, thanking him for proving him right. That there are different Pokemon species out there, still waiting to be discovered.

A little later, the group and Bill where in the hall.

"Keep looking for new Pokemon to catch, like Padfoot there," he smiled humorously at the Riolu. "It's something very important for Pokemon Research. It's as vital to me as it is to you!" he then turns to the group, "Right now though, there's only one Pokemon I'm searching for."

They looked and gasped in surprised.

"What kind of Pokemon?" asked a curious Ash.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Bill said.

All of a sudden, much to everyone's amazement, Rattata let herself out of her Poke Ball.

"Rattata! What are you doing out here? You're suppose to be sleeping," Ash asked, at first confused, then sternly stated.

"Rattata rat rat rattata rat," Rattata pleaded to her trainer that she wasn't tired and couldn't sleep. Ash sighed at this.

Before he could try and return his youngest Pokemon back to her Poke Ball, Padfoot came over and picked up Rattata and looked at Ash.

"Urah, ar ar urah rah," Padfoot barked, smiling at Ash.

Ash blinked at this. "You'll look after her until she tires out?" Padfoot nodded his head. "OK," Ash smiled and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Charmander, come out," he called calmly.

"Char char!" the fire lizard cried out. "Charmander, go with Padfoot outside for a little one on one sparring session, okay?" Ash said.

Charmander nodded his head, and happily followed both his team leader and little sister out of the lighthouse.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech Activate:**

Out in the field near the lighthouse, Padfoot was showing Charmander how to block, parry, and dodge attacks, by having Charmander use his Scratch Attacks on him.

Padfoot had set Rattata to run back and forth from one stone near the doors of the lighthouse, to the other stone near where her two brothers were sparring.

Charmander was sweating and breathing hard by now. Padfoot was also teaching the fire type how to use his Scratch Attack more efficiently, and how to move more like a Shadow Boxer.

Padfoot explains to Charmander, as they swapped positions. Padfoot attacking with punches and Charmander trying to dodge, parry, and block the physical attacks.

"Listen, when Ash calls for you to use Scratch, he expects you to not only perform the move, but to be light on your toes, and be prepared to move at a moments notice. Don't stand in one place when the opponent is going to strike," he says, his breathing was evened out, unlike his teammate.

Charmander nodded, too tired and almost out of breath to say anything while moving. Padfoot then stopped his mini assault on his exhausted teammate. He smiled at the lizard and nodded to him, "Break time buddy, you too Rattata." he called out to their sister.

Charmander falls to the ground on his rear end. Rattata, seemingly to finally be tired herself, came over and flopped her body onto Charmander's lap. Charmander didn't seem to mind, as he smiled at her, and started to rub her back.

Padfoot was about to say something to them when they all heard a strange noise coming from the lighthouse. They turned and wondered what was going on. Though they did relaxed at the sound was making.

"What is that sound?" Charmander asked almost lazily, smiling.

"It sounds pretty, pretty sound," Rattata sounded really sleepy right then.

"I don't know, but it is nice though," Padfoot said, eyes closed, and smiled while listening to the sweet sound that surrounded the area.

Then suddenly the same sound came from over the ocean. Padfoot, Charmander, and Rattata were wide awake at what they were seeing. Through the fog, a giant silhouette was seen making that noise. Then from the lighthouse, that same sound was heard again. Then the lights on the lighthouse started changing colors.

The three watched in fascination as the silhouette came closer to the lighthouse, and were astounded at the sheer seize of the creature.

That was a Giant Pokemon.

To the three Pokemon, it sounded like the Giant Pokemon and the sound from the lighthouse were singing. It was both eerie and soothing at the same time.

Charmander was beside Padfoot staring in wonder and slight fear. Rattata was hiding and watching from behind Padfoot's right leg, shaking a little. Padfoot had absently rubbed her head in comfort.

"Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle! That's one big Pokemon!" Padfoot said wide-eyed. Never had he seen a creature that big before.

 _The troll in 1_ _st_ _year and Hagrid's younger half-brother, don't count!_ He thought off handily.

* * *

On the cliff side, Team Rocket stopped climbing to hear the strange sound.

"What beautiful music." "It's very haunting, yet so sweet." Jessie and James said respectively.

Meowth turned around towards the ocean and freaked out. "Look! It's coming from that thing!" he pointed to. His teammates turned, "Huh?"

They saw the giant silhouette getting closer. Meowth still freaking out at the sight of it. Jessie and James just stared at it. "That's a big Pokemon." "So seize does matter."

"Something so rare and unusual. You know what that means," Jessie proclaims as she points to it, "let's grab it for ourselves!"

James then pulls a bazooka, from out of nowhere! "Quite right! I'll attack it at once!" he pauses for a moment though. "But it seems a shame to aim at such a sweet creature."

"Of course it a shame, we built our fame on shame!" "Go on, fire! It's all the shame to me!" Jessie and Meowth sneered, respectively.

James fired as told. The attack caused to Giant Pokemon to react violently, and in pain.

* * *

Padfoot and his teammates looked on in horror as the Giant Pokemon's tail attacked the lighthouse, after it was attacked by what looked like a missile. Luckily the three Pokemon were a safe distance away from the building, so none of the broken pieces came near them.

"What's happening?" the scared Rattata cried out fearfully, as the ground under them shook.

"I wish I knew!" Padfoot shouted, grabbing his sister, and holding her tightly to himself. He stayed kneeling down to the ground, Charmander following his example, and holding onto the Riolu's shoulder.

Two more attacks hit the Giant Pokemon, causing it to roar again in pain and anger. Padfoot dropped Rattata and grabbed his own head in pain. He was breathing hard. He could feel that Giant Pokemon's pain. Charmander and Rattata were at his side, asking if he was alright, but he couldn't reply right then.

Ash and the others came running out of the building.

Bill called out to the Giant Pokemon, but they couldn't make out what he was saying.

They saw the Giant Pokemon shake his head no at whatever Bill was saying.

 **Pokemon Speech Deactivate:**

* * *

Back on the cliff side, Jessie had joined James at attacking the Giant Pokemon with a second bazooka.

"Do we always have to mess everybody's plans? Even I think this is rotten!" James calls out as he fires again.

"Quit complaining. We could score big with this Pokemon!" Jessie smirks triumphantly, and fires again.

Then the Pokemon's giant tail came slicing through the water, heading straight for a panicking Team Rocket. "Aaaahhhh!" the screamed.

Bang! They were sent flying into the night sky. "We're blasting off again!" Ding.

Bill called out to the Pokemon, but it refused to turn around as it returns to the ocean. Padfoot could feel it's emotions, even as it leaves. It was hurt, it felt betrayed, and all alone again. Finally Padfoot could breathe normally again, when the Giant Pokemon was gone.

* * *

The next morning, found Bill and the group beside the wrecked lighthouse. Charmander and Rattata were returned to their Poke Balls after all of the excitement last night.

"What kind of Pokemon was that anyway?" Ash asked.

"Who knows. Pokemon live in more ways and places than we humans can ever learn," Bill said in amazement.

"I think looking for and catching Pokemon should bring all of us together," Ash stated.

"Learning to raise them is another way of understanding how to live with them," Brock added.

"And Pokemon are always lots of fun to play with," Misty finishes.

"Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the Giant Pokemon to appear at my lighthouse again," Bill announced.

"Bill do you think we'll ever find all the Pokemon there are?" Ash asked.

"No Ash. There are probably as many as we can imagine, maybe many many more. Maybe there is no limit to the Pokemon we can actually find on this planet," Bill then turns to Ash, "Ash you're a Pokemon Trainer, I'm a Pokemon Researcher. Seeking out all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, I think our goals are the same."

Ash smiles and nods to him.

The group said their goodbyes, and headed down the trail on their bikes, that would lead them to Vermilion City.

* * *

On a ship, No. 13 was watching from the Captains Bridge, of the S.S. Anne, the busy people of Vermilion City go about their daily lives. Below his position, in the ship ,were other Team Rocket grunts moving about their business. Setting things up before the big heist was made. No. 13 was tasked to oversee things there. His part will be done in another week. Then he'll move on to his next assignment.

He looks to the sky, his red eyes swirling, seeing a cloud passing by, shaped like an Eevee. No. 13 frowned, then turned to leave the bridge. To make sure all preparations are running smoothly and on time.

He stops and looks one more time at the Eevee shaped cloud, then he leaves.

Nothing will get in the way of Team Rocket's mission.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **I'm using Alexander the Great in this story differently than in the last one. I decided that for this one he is currently the World Champion, and has held that title for last 9 years. Since the World Championship Tournament happens every 3 years, then he would have won it the first time when Ash and Misty were both a year old.**

 **He's also the one who helped his good friend Bill with his Pokemon Research, that's why Bill knows so much about the Pokemon in Kanto only.**

 **As well as Professor Oak complete the Pokedex.**

 **The Pokedex nowadays is just that, an encyclopedia of all the Kanto related Pokemon found.**

 **Alex is currently older in this fanfiction, than the one in Hissy Fit.**

 **In this fanfiction, he was already the Kanto/Johto Champion up until he won the World Championship Tournament. When Alex gained the World Champion title, Lance, like in HG & SS, three years later became the new Kanto/Johto Champion.**

 **I had to do a toss up between two Pokemon Ash would have for his 6th capture. It was between Eevee and Tauros. I tossed a coin in the air: heads for Eevee and tails for Tauros. We know who won.**

 **Rattata, she's like that kid sister that gets into things, but has such an innocence that you can't help but love. That's one reason why Ash fell for her cuteness. I'll try to get her some action time as she is a little battle-crazed and hyperactive, if not a little bubbly.**

 **The Mewtwo in this story is based off of the games and the Pokemon Origins episodes. This one is also older than the clone Mewtwo as well. Both are the Genetic Pokemon due to both of their DNA being altered and gene-splicing, though one was born from a pregnant Mew, while the other was cloned from a hair sample of a Mew.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	18. Dragon Tamer & Thunder Badge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Dragon Tamer &**

 **Thunder Badge**

At long last, after 2 weeks of being lost, the group finally reach Vermilion City. The three humans and Padfoot carrying Pikachu on his back, for exercise purposes of course, looked at the sign to the entrance of the city in awe and relief. It read: **Vermilion City** , and they all cheered 3x "Hip, hip, hooray!"

"I can't wait to take a bubble bath," exclaimed Misty, clasping her hands together.

"I have to hit the laundry mat," Brock stated, pulling a bit at his vest.

"I'm gonna find the Vermilion City Gym. Right now!" Ash said. He takes a step, then stops and frowns. He looks down and sees his Pokemon brother down on one knee, holding his stomach. Pikachu was rubbing his friend's back in concern. Then they all heard the jackal's stomach growl loudly.

' **Rubububble!'**

"Padfoot," Ash knelt down and picked up the shiny Riolu. Holding him in his arms, Ash sees the slight red blush on Padfoot's cheeks, he was embarrassed. Padfoot whined a bit and tried to look away from his human brother in shame. Ash just smiled softly at his Riolu for trying to put on a front, and failing.

However, Padfoot's stomach wasn't the only one making noise. **'Rubububble!'** They all looked to an embarrassed Pikachu.

"They must be hungry," Misty said in concern for the two Pokemon.

"We haven't eaten anything decent for 3 days now," Brock states.

"Hey, Bro, Pikachu. You both feeling hungry guys-" **'Rubububble!'** then Ash was interrupted by his own growling stomach. Ash had the look of surprise, embarrassment on his face.

Brock and Misty looked at him with exasperated frowns and sweat drops.

Ash laughed nervously, "Eh, he he he he. I guess we're all a little hungry. Eh, Padfoot?"

"Rah," Padfoot nodded tiredly.

* * *

They made it to the Pokemon Center. Ash put 4 Poke Balls in the tray and sat it and his 2 Pokemon on the counter in front of Nurse Joy.

"I believe they're hungry," Ash said to the nurse.

"We'll fix your Pokemon right up," Nurse Joy says. She picks up Pikachu first and put him on a scanner.

While she did this Brock, Ash, Misty, and Padfoot looked at her in confusion.

"Hmm?" "Uh?" Huh?" "Ar?"

She notices this and smiles at them. "I know why you're surprised. I look like all the other nurses do I? My first cousin works in Pewter City, and my second cousin works in Viridian City. I think I'm the prettiest, don't you? Hee hee."

 _'Wow, another whole family of Nurses. . . like the Cop Lady's family_ ,' Padfoot drowsily thought.

"Yeah," Brock answers with a smile.

The sliding glass doors opened and a boy came running in with a Chansey pushing a Rattata on a stretcher. "Hurry!" the boy cried, "You'll be okay Rattata. Hurry!" the boy and Chansey ran into the back.

"That Rattata is in rough shape. I wonder what happened?" Brock inquired.

Nurse Joy stands up looking annoyed. "Oh, it's the 15th one brought in this month."

"What!" Ash looked stunned.

They followed Nurse Joy to the back, and was greeted by a sad sight. 5 injured Pokemon and their Trainers.

"This is terrible," Brock says.

"They all lost to Lt. Surge, the Vermilion Gym Leader," Nurse Joy supplied.

Ash frowns at the sight of all the sad Trainers. "He must be a great trainer. . ." he pauses then he narrows his eyes, ". . .either that, or he's a great big bully."

"So Ash, you scared already?" Misty starts teasing him.

Ash turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow and asks, "Misty, are you trying to start something here, of all places?" he waves his arm at the injured Pokemon and upset Trainers. "This is not the time or the place for you to try any of your taunts, OK?" he asks with a frown.

Misty looks back at the other trainers, and they were looking at her with upset faces. She sweat-drops at the sight.

Inwardly, Ash smirked at having got another one up over on Misty.

"Besides, you seem to keep forgetting, I won the Viridian Gym Badge on my first day as a trainer. So, I think I'll be fine," Ash said to the now silent girl.

Nurse Joy decides to intervene at this point and says to the two of them, "They say when two people fight, they really care about each other," with a smile.

"Me care about him/her!?" Misty and Ash exclaimed together, looked at each other, and Misty turned away in a huff. Whereas Ash frowned, and turned to the nurse.

"That's not going to happen, there is only one girl I care about, and she's on her journey still," Ash states.

Joy looked at Ash and smiles at him. The sound in the Center goes off, and she turns to Ash. "That signal means that your Pokemon has recovered."

 **...**

The three returned to the lobby, to find Padfoot and Pikachu sitting on a bench, the tray with his Poke Balls right between them, and the two of them munching on the last of their snack.

"Padfoot, Pikachu!" Ash calls out to them. They turned to see Ash and his friends coming to a stop in front of them. "I hope you two are full, because we got to win big at that gym today," he says confidently.

Padfoot jumps to the ground, and flexes his right biceps. Tail wagging and grinning at the gang. Pikachu stood up on the bench and gives a thumbs-up. "Rah/Pi!"

"Come on, let's go win a badge!" Ash gets his Pokemon hype up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ketchum boys, Ash and Padfoot," a voice sounded from behind them.

Ash and Padfoot both went still as stone, "I know that voice anywhere." "Urah rah." The boy and his Pokemon turned around, as well as Brock and Misty.

Standing behind them was a dark skinned boy with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a purple outfit, with black gloves and boots, and sporting a cape, black exterior with red being the interior. **(Dragon Tamers outfit in games Pokemon OR and AS, slightly different in colors. See picture up top for reference.)**

He was taller than Ash, and the same height as Misty. He smiled at the group and gave a wave to them. "Hi there, remember me?" he asks, grinning.

This was Draco Hawthorn.

"Draco/Urah!" Ash and Padfoot called out to their friend.

They ran to each other. Ash and Draco shook hands and gave the other a one-armed hug. When they let go, Draco picked up the excited shiny Riolu and gave him a toss in the air, and catching him, before hugging the happy, little jackal. Thus, receiving one in return, before setting him back down.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked excitedly.

"The same as you I presume. Here to get the Thunder Badge," Draco replied.

"The Thunder Badge?" Ash questioned.

"Yep. Here the Vermilion Gym Leader specializes in Electric-type Pokemon. If you beat him, you earn the Thunder Badge," Draco answered. Then they all looked to the sound of wheels coming towards there direction.

"Please hurry!" another trainer came running by with his Pokemon on a stretcher, being pushed by Chansey. "Just hold on Pidgey!" the boy and nurse Pokemon ran by.

"Well, I hate to say it, but having a Pidgey go up against an Electric-type Pokemon, wasn't the smartest thing to do," Draco frowns at the boy that past them.

No one present argued that fact.

"So, Ash. You're traveling with them, huh?" Draco asks. "I know Brock as the Pewter Gym Leader, but who is she," he pointed to Ash's two friends.

"Her name is Misty," Ash responded, "She traveling to become the world's greatest Water Pokemon Master. Brock left his position to his dad, to become the world's greatest Pokemon Breeder."

"Well, those are some big dreams to have," Draco nodded to them, then turned back to Ash. "Like training to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master," he grins at him and Padfoot, "and Master Pokemon."

Ash and Padfoot return the grin with their own. "Or how about the world's greatest Dragon Master?" Ash asked, smirking back at his childhood friend. Draco shrugs his shoulders, grinning back at them.

"Hey, what's with the purple look?" Misty asked.

"This is the attire worn by Dragon Tamers," Draco answers. "It was given to me by a member of the Dragon Tamers Clan."

"Dragon Tamers Clan?" the trio asked in confusion.

"They're located in Blackthorn City in the Johto Region. That's the place for upcoming Dragon Trainers to meet and train," Draco answers.

"And the person you met was a member of that clan?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. He was an old man that I had met back in Pewter City. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, that he was from that clan. Or that he wanted to get to Vermilion City to meet up with some of his clan members. He just told me that he wanted to catch the next ship heading back to Johto.

"He offered to pay me if I could act as his bodyguard to Vermilion City. I told him, he didn't have to pay me anything, and that I would protect him from the wild Pokemon. During our travels, I told him of my dreams, to become a Dragon Master and to defeat Lance. He told me that was an challenging goal and if I want it that bad, then not to ever give up. I told him giving up isn't even an option.

"We made it here 2 weeks and 3 days ago. He found his friends, which I was surprised to learn that they were from the Dragon Tamers Clan. Even more surprising, was the old man was testing me the whole time, and liked what he saw. He then presented me with three Poke Balls, and this out fit to mark my ascension into becoming a Dragon Tamer.

"The old man stated to me, that if I truly want the title of Dragon Master, then I would have to one day defeat the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, who happens to specialize in Dragon-type Pokemon and is a Dragon Master. Using only my Dragon-type or Dragon Egg Group Pokemon. If I prevail against the Blackthorn Gym Leader and earn that gyms badge, in front of the Dragon Master of the Clan, then I will have obtained the title of Dragon Master myself."

"Wow, that's a lot to do to become a Dragon Master," Misty commented.

"Oh no, it's not as simple as it sounds. A Dragon Master has to bring out the best in their Dragon Pokemon. Not only that, but there truly must be a understanding between the Dragon and the trainer. All of that will be taken into an account when I battle the Blackthorn Gym Leader, and the elders of that clan will be watching me," Draco finishes.

After he had finished his explanation, Ash finally asks his question.

"So, Draco," Draco turned to Ash, "will you let us see your starter?" "Rah rah!" Ash and Padfoot looked at their friend, smiling at him.

Draco smiles back and pulls out a Poke Ball. "Ha ha, sure. Charmeleon, come on out and say hi!" and light springs from the opened red and white ball.

"Charmeleon," the fire-type called out upon entry.

The Pokemon that materialized in front of the group was a bipedal, reptilian creature that was bigger that Charmander. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and creamed-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it.

This was the evolved form of Charmander. This was Charmeleon.

"Hey buddy," Charmeleon looked up at his trainer, "I like to introduce my friends growing up, Ash Ketchum and Padfoot. These are the two friends I told you about."

Charmeleon looks at Ash and Padfoot and smiled at them. "Charmeleon," he greets them with a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you Charmeleon," a smiling Ash responds and begin scanning him.

 **Ping. Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong.**

"Rah rah, Urah," Padfoot returns the greeting, and comes over, offering his paw for Charmeleon to shake. Charmeleon took it and shakes.

When their green eyes met, being that close to each other, both started grinning. A spark had just been ignited between the two. They would have followed their instincts to battle right then and there, to test themselves against the other.

The temptation was building.

Padfoot's tail was wagging furiously behind him, he felt his excitement growing, and heart pounding in his chest. With every passing second, as he stares into those predatory forest, green eyes, he feels the _need_ to challenge his friends starter Pokemon. He could tell, from the moment they made physical contact, that the fire-type before him was indeed strong. His aura was strong, almost matching Draco's strong and passionate aura the shiny Pokemon knows so well. Strong enough to get this reaction out of him, Padfoot. Yes, Padfoot likes facing strong opponents, but he _loves_ facing strong opponents with _strong auras_.

Staring into those bright green eyes, Charmeleon's tail-flame was heating up the area around them in excitement, and his heart was beating hard against his chest. Charmeleon, as a species, has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents, like the Riolu in front of him, excited this Pokemon, causing him to sprout blue-white flames from his tail-flame. The moment they made physical contact, he knew instinctively, that the older, smaller Pokemon was every bit as strong has Draco made him out to be.

While Ash was scanning him, Charmeleon had taken a quick sniff of the trainer's scent and knew then that Ash was just as strong as his trainer. Now, he was excited to finally meet both Ash and Padfoot, as Draco talked about them a lot, and to know that both were indeed strong.

Strong opponents to battle that is!

The two green-eyed, Pokemon muscles tensed and they would have respectfully, if not eagerly, challenged the other to a battle. That would have happened, if not for both Draco and Ash putting their hands on their Pokemon shoulders, and gently, but firmly, pulling the two away from each other. Calming them down. Settling their beating hearts, that felt like they were about to burst from the respective chests.

"Alright Charmeleon, that's enough," Draco said smiling at his Pokemon. "Save your energy for the gym battle, okay?"

"That goes for you to Padfoot, save it," Ash said smiling at his Pokemon brother. He felt Padfoot's emotion rise high with excitement, and the thrill to battle Charmeleon, but that would have to wait.

The two Pokemon looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. They'll battle some other time.

* * *

Draco had returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball and the group followed him to were the gym was located.

"So the three Poke Balls that the old man gave you," Brock was asking, "were they..."

"Yep!" Draco said with a big smile on his face, "They were Dragon-type Pokemon form the Dragons Den. The place were the Dragon Tamers Clan protects. Two are Dratini. Brother and sister. The third is a male Dragonair."

"A Dragonair!?" the three stopped and exclaimed. Padfoot and Pikachu both looked surprised as well.

"Yeah, however, this Dragonair belonged to the old man. Dragonair, wouldn't listen to the old man during our travels. One time he about attacked the old man for no good reason. I had quickly jumped in between them, and Dragonair stopped. He had looked at me curiously, until I gestured for him to back away, he did," Draco explained. "He appeared to listen to me more so the old man. All he did from then on was let me get to know his Dragon."

Pikachu, Misty, and Brock looked bewildered at this, but Ash and Padfoot nodded.

"Looks like Grandpa Ash was right about you, Draco." "Ar ar." Padfoot agreeing with Ash.

"Right about what, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Draco has special powers, like how I can use aura with Padfoot," Ash answered.

Before Misty or Brock could say anything, Draco quickly spoke to them in hushed tones, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I was born in Viridian Forest, and was blessed with powers of that Forest. I have the power to telepathically communicate with Pokemon, as well as heal their wounds."

Pikachu, Misty, and Brock looked amazed at this.

"I also have the ability to control or brainwash any Dragon-type Pokemon, as well as most Pokemon similar to Dragons, like my Charmeleon and Seadra," Draco said. "Though Old Man Ash suspects I have the potential to brainwash one, I currently don't know how to yet," Draco then frowns. "In all honesty, I don't think I want to learn how to do that."

Ash and Padfoot nodded. "Draco never like the idea of brainwashing anyone or anything living. However, grandpa did say that one day he may have to learn how to do so, if it means stopping a rampaging Dragon-type or Dragon-esque Pokemon from hurting innocent people and Pokemon in nearby areas," Ash stated.

"It's also the reason why Old Man Ash, occasionally, took us to the Viridian Forest for training. My mom told him where I was born, and he thought that by spending time in the Viridian Forest, that with Ash's ability with aura and my powers would grow. It did and soon enough I was able to understand Padfoot's thoughts and communicate with him telepathically, like Ash could do so with Padfoot's emotions and spirit," Draco said, he, Ash, and Padfoot smiling at each other. "Granted, Padfoot was the only Pokemon in our group at the time."

"Wow." "That's fascinating." Misty and Brock said in awe, respectively.

"So the old man asked if I would like to raise his Dragonair. He would trade Dragonair for my Nidorino," Draco said, as they returned to walking again.

"So you did trade in your Poison-type," Ash said looking at Draco.

"Yeah. In all honesty, Nidorino wasn't the battling type, and I really didn't want to just let him go into the wild. Plus while we were traveling, he took to the old man. I mean, he liked me, but he seemed to really like the old man. So, it was a mutual decision to trade. At least I know that Nidorino will keep the old man company now and be happy," Draco smiled at remembering his poison-type friend. "Nidorino and Dragonair both were okay with the trade as well."

Ash and the others smiled at that.

"Then, I say that you made the right choice in trading. You get a third Dragon-type, and the old man gets to have a companion," Brock surmised. Ash and Padfoot nodded.

"Everybody wins," Misty smiles. "Pika!" Pikachu said in full agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Draco smiles back at them.

"So Draco, since you have been training for 2 weeks before challenging the gym, how about you go first since we just got into town," Ash suggested.

"Thanks Ash. Is it alright with you, if I stick around to watch your battle afterwards?"

"Of course it's alright!" "Rah!" Ash and Padfoot responded in delight.

"Do you have a way to win against the gym's Electric-type Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Yep, I do," Draco says, then he went silent as the three trainers and Pokemon continued to follow Draco to the gym.

* * *

The group and Draco made to the Gym. It had yellow painted lightning bolts on the building with the word GYM on the upper level for all to see.

"So, this is the Vermilion City Gym," Ash asked rhetorically.

"Yep," Draco replied, arms crossed, as they all took in the building.

"It's not too late to back out," Misty taunts Ash.

Both Pallet Town Trainers and Padfoot looked at Misty and frown. "Why would we should we back out-" "-when we're going to win?" Ash and Draco asked finishing each others sentence.

"Just stick around and watch us," "Urah!" Ash states and Padfoot agreeing.

"I'll stick around to see your faces when you get creamed," Misty continues to taunt them.

"Why is she traveling with you again Ash?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend.

"I almost can't remember Draco," Ash says off hand, turning away from the now aggravated girl.

"Are we ever going to go inside?" asked Brock with a bit of a sweat drop on his face.

Ash and Draco both opened the doors. It was dark inside, and they were greeted by to of the gym's trainers. A man and a woman. The two of them sneered at the kids as they walked into the gym.

"Hello, we've come for a Pokemon Battle to earn the Thunder Badge," Ash announced, not showing an ounce of fear at the man and woman.

The man turns around to speak to the man behind him, smirking, "Hey boss? Some more victims for the emergency room."

"Which ones?" said a tall and big figure approached them from behind.

All four humans tilted their heads up to see a very big guy before them. They have never seen a human that big and tall before. The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge wore the military camouflage clothes, boots, and the shirt was unbuttoned to show off his packs.

Padfoot's eyebrows were raised high as he too, looked up. Compared to his seize, the gym leader was a giant.

 _He's almost as big as Hagrid, I'd reckon_ , the green-eyed jackal thought.

"Whoa! He's huge!" Brock states the obvious.

"Is he the gym leader you have to beat?" Misty asked in awe.

"That's him alright," Draco answers, shrugging his right shoulder.

"Welcome to, Vermilion Gym," Lt. Surge suddenly hugs Misty.

"Ah!" surprising her and the boys.

"Oh! My next challenger is a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya," he says to Misty after hugging her.

"U-um e-excuse me, I'm not the challenger," Misty says nervously.

"Hmm? Then who?" Surge asked, a bit shocked.

"That would be us," Draco and Ash said together.

"Hmm," Surge looks at them after standing up, then says, "Oh you two. OK babies!" as he puts his hands on the two boys heads, and pats them roughly, as if they were Pokemon.

Both boys growled at the man and pushed his arms away from them.

"We're no babies," they shouted at the tall gym leader.

"My name is Ash Ketchum!"

"And I am Dragon Tamer Draco Hawthorn!"

Both trainers glaring at the man.

"Mm, I call everybody who loses to me baby. Hmm?" Surge states arrogantly, then notices Pikachu standing beside a yellow and black jackal, who stood on its toes.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ear twitched at being the center of that man's attention.

"Ha, a Pikachu!" he laughs then turns to the other guys, "Hey look at this, baby brought along a baby Pokemon!" He and his cohorts began laughing.

"Quit it! Why are you making fun of my Pikachu?" Ash glared at them.

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu glared at them, while Padfoot growled lowly.

"Heh. I'll show you why," he smirks and enlarges a Poke Ball. "Go, Poke Ball!" he throws the Poke Ball and out came a Raichu.

"Raaii."

"It's a Raichu, huh," Draco says lifting an eyebrow.

Ash and Pikachu just frowned at the cocky smile on its face.

"Ok baby, if ya want to quit, now's your chance," Surge says smirking at Ash.

"Raichu." Raichu imitating his trainer.

"There's no way we would quit," Ash says calmly, after taking a deep breath. Draco smiles over at Ash, and gives a small nod.

"Heh! What good a baby like that do? If yous' want to become a Pokemon Master, you should make your Pokemon evolve, as soon as you catch it," Surge says patting Raichu on the head.

Padfoot now growled loudly at that, causing Lt. Surge and Raichu to look at him with guarded looks. Padfoot was then stopped by Ash put a comforting hand on the Riolu's head. Pikachu even turned his attention away from his evolved form to give his canine teammate a reassuring pat on his right arm. Padfoot took some deep breaths, to calm himself. He just couldn't stand to feel the arrogance coming off the gym leader and Raichu in waves, he has only felt that emotion once and that was from Goro.

"There's more to raising a Pokemon than forcing it to evolve, and Padfoot and I like this Pikachu just the way he is," Ash replies calmly.

"Rah!" Padfoot places his right paw on Pikachu's head showing he was in full agreement with Ash, while glaring at the gym leader. This action got a grateful smile from his electric friend.

The gym trainers laughed at Ash's statement, and Surge got up. "Wrong baby," he says, waving a finger at Ash. Raichu mimicking, "electric Pokemon are only useful, once they've learned all of their different electrical attacks. You keep it puny like that, it's no more then a pet."

Pikachu turned back to the Raichu and glared at it and its trainer.

"Can Pikachu beat Raichu?" Misty asked, worriedly.

"I seriously doubt it, especially if Raichu knows all the electric attacks," Brock says seriously with his arms crossed.

"Even _if_ that were true," Draco says with his arms crossed, getting everyone's attention, "Pikachu can still overcome the difference in strength. Raichu still have their weaknesses as well, ya know. All Pikachu has to do is listen to Ash's commands, and he'll win. No doubt."

There was a moment of silence. Pikachu looked at Draco, and smiled at Dragon Tamer's support. Then Lt. Surge ruined the moment.

"Ok baby, diddums just come here to show us your little pet?" Surge asked insulting Ash and Pikachu, as if he were speaking to a baby.

"We came here to earn the Thunder Badge," Ash stated strongly, then smiles. "however, we're not your first opponents."

"Hmm? You're not?" Surge lost a little of his smile.

"No," Draco steps forward, "I am!"

Surge looks back and forth between Ash and Draco, then shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well, it doesn't matter to me, because in the end you both lose here."

The lights were turned on, Surge and Draco took their places. Raichu already on the battlefield. Ash and the other were on the sidelines.

"Let the Pokemon battle now begin. Only one Pokemon may be used," the man announced over the speakers, "The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Dragon Tamer Draco, will now choose his Pokemon."

"Alright," Draco smiles, "Charmeleon, let's battle!" he throws his Poke Ball and his evolved starter materialized on the field, and he looked ready to battle.

Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow at his opponent's Pokemon, frowns a little, then smirks.

The announcer continued, "The challenger, Dragon Tamer Draco, has chosen his Charmeleon. No time limit. Let the battle, begin."

The sounds off, **Ping**.

"So, you chose a Charmander as your starter Pokemon, eh? All of you so called Dragon Tamers or Drakes are the same. Just because you start with a Charmander doesn't make you Dragon Trainer at all," Surge taunts his challenger.

Draco smirks at Surge, then responds, "Talk is cheap."

Charmeleon growls, while grinning at his opponents. This caused Lt. Surge to frown and to start the attack.

"Go, Raichu!" "Raaii."

"Charmeleon, Go!" "Char."

Both Pokemon leaped at each other.

"Raichu, use Thundershock!" "Rai Chu!" Raichu sends the electric attack towards the fire-type.

"Dodge," Draco calls out, and Charmeleon jumps to the side avoiding the attack. "Now use Dragon Dance."

"Char," Charmeleon nods. He calmly spreads his arms apart from his body and everybody sees a yellow, serpentine-like dragon appear circling the fire-type in what looks like a dance, and it disappears into its skin. Charmeleon then glows an orange color for a brief moment. He looks at Raichu, and gives it a toothy grin.

"Hey Brock, what's Dragon Dance?" Misty asks.

"It's a Dragon-type move, that let's the user increase its attacking strength and speed," the older boy responds.

"Then that must have been Charmeleon's Egg move," Ash said as he and his Pokemon were paying close attention to the battle.

"Ok Raichu, get in there and use Mega Punch!" Raichu charges at the fire-type, and swings with his left paw. "Dodge Charmeleon," Draco calmly says. Charmeleon dodges to his right, avoiding the physical attack, and putting more distance between them.

"Dragon Dance, again." "Char!" Once again after the glowing dragon appears, Charmeleon's attacks and speed have increased.

Surge starts frowning. "Raichu give that lizard your Mega Kick." Again Raichu charged towards Charmeleon. It jumps and aims a kick at its head.

Draco and Charmeleon now wore identical smirks. Ash and Padfoot gasped in recognition, "I know what he's about to do!" "Urah!" Padfoot nodding in agreement. Brock and Misty looked at them then back to the battle.

As Raichu was now within reach, "Now grab it, and give it a toss!" Draco commands, and Charmeleon reaches up quickly and grabs hold of Raichu's foot. Then he starts spinning it around until he released Raichu in the direction of the gym leader.

Raichu skids across the floor on its back, and comes to a stop. 10ft from a gaping Surge.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Dance," Draco says, and for a 3rd time Charmeleon's attacks and speed were increased.

"Raichu get up, quick!" Surge shouted. Raichu struggled to get back to his feet, feeling dizzy after that spin.

"Dragon Dance, again!" Charmeleon nodded and his attacks and speed increased for the 4th time since the battle began.

"I don't get it, why isn't Draco attacking?" Misty asked, so only Brock and Ash could hear her.

"He wants to build up Charmeleon's physical attributes, so he could finish the battle in one physical strike," Brock guessed, then looked to Ash. Only to see him nod at Brock's guesswork.

Raichu was back on his feet, and charged at the Charmeleon with anger in his eyes. "Now let's end this Raichu. Use Thunderbolt!" "Raaaaiiii CHUUUU!" Raichu unleashed its most powerful attack, and it went through the air heading straight for Charmeleon.

Ash and the others were wide-eyed at the attack heading towards Charmeleon.

Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked, then spoke, "Dodge to the right... now!" "Char, Charmeleon!" The fire-type moved faster than the human eyes could follow. The Thunderbolt crashed into the spot Charmeleon no longer occupied.

He was safe, but Raichu showed he was tired and breathing hard.

"Time to end this. Charmeleon, use Mega Punch!" Draco declared. "Char!" his starter acknowledged. He cocked his right arm back, made his paw into a fist, and a white glow surrounded his fist.

With his target in sight, he took off at full speed, as if he was using Quick Attack. Neither Raichu nor Surge was quick enough to counter, and Raichu was struck in the face by Charmeleon's Mega Punch. The evolved form of Pikachu was sent flying into the wall behind Lt. Surge. It slid down to the ground leaving a imprint of itself in the wall. Everybody looked to see if it would get back up.

It didn't.

"R-raichu!" Surge looked on in disbelief. He had lost. "Unbelievable!" he shouts.

"Um, Raichu is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins. Which means the challenger Dragon Tamer Draco wins the match," the announcer announced.

"Yes! We did it buddy!" Draco shouted and knelt down to give his fire-type rub on the head and a proud smile.

"Charmeleon, char," Charmeleon returns the smile and gives Draco a thumbs up.

"Wow, they won," Misty clapped in amazement.

"Draco wasn't kidding when he said he had a way to win the gym battle. That was great," Brock clapped as well as commented.

"Yeah! That's how you do it Draco! Your were awesome too Charmeleon!" Ash and Padfoot shouted/howled in joy at their friends victory.

Pikachu clapped as well, then looked at Surge returning his Raichu to its Pokeball. Pikachu nodded to himself.

 _'Raichu can be beaten_ ,' he thought and smiled.

The two groups met in the middle of the battlefield. Surge shook Draco's hand.

"That was good match, and a good strategy on your part. You're definitely no baby. You'll go far as a Dragon Tamer," Surge said, smiling.

"Thank you, Lt. Surge." Draco thanks Surge.

"As proof of your victory, I present you with the Thunder Badge," the Gym Leader personally hands Draco the badge.

"Thanks a lot," Draco says and both he and Charmeleon bows to the Gym Leader.

Lt. Surge looks over at Ash and points at him, "I'll be expecting a match out of yous' tomorrow, yous' hear?" he states with a smirk.

Ash smirks back, "You bet. Your opponent will be Pikachu." Pikachu steps forward and gives a sharp nod, "Pi."

Surge nods in return, "Hmm."

* * *

Later that night at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Padfoot got a surprise from Draco.

"Huh/Rah!?" they both said looking wide-eyed.

The group were looking over Draco's shoulder at the computer screen. On it was four pictures, and pieces of info on each of the four trainers. The pictures were Draco, Daisy, Gary, and Ash of Pallet Town.

"Yeah, it says here that you won the Earth Badge from the Viridian Gym on your first day as a trainer. The last day that Mr. Giovanni was a Gym Leader. There's even a video of the battle as well," Draco says as he clicked on the video link to show the footage of the battle challenge.

Brock was amazed at the way Ash and Padfoot battled against the future Johto Elite 4 member's Marowak.

"Somehow that video was leaked from the Official Pokemon Database in the League, and has since then been seen and known to the public," Draco reports. "It's been posted on the internet, different chat rooms and websites, Twitter, My Facebook, and even on PokeTube. And yes, even Daisy and Gary know about this."

Misty looks at Ash. "Well, Mr. Giovanni did say you would have to be careful when other trainers found out about this," she reminded him.

"That would explain why Ash was battling so many trainers since we left Bill's place, 2 weeks ago," Brock said in realization. "They must have learned of this and went looking for you to have a battle," Brock says looking at Ash and Padfoot.

Draco then returned to the previous page. "They even got info on us as well. There's me, Draco Hawthorn, Dragon Tamer from Pallet Town. 1st trainer to leave Pallet on his journey, but was second of the 4 trainers to earn his first badge.

"Next is Daisy Oak, the granddaughter of Kanto's famous researcher, Professor Oak. 2nd to leave Pallet Town on her journey, but was third of the 4 trainers to earn her first badge.

"Followed by her twin brother Gary Oak, the grandson of Kanto's famous researcher Professor Oak. 3rd trainer to leave Pallet Town, but was the last of the 4 trainers to earn a badge.

"And finally, Ash Ketchum, grandson of Kanto's Grand Karate Master Ashura(Ash) Satoshi Gatta Ketchum, was the 4th to leave Pallet Town. However, he was the first of the 4 trainers to earn a badge from the Viridian Gym.

"Then how about this, they are calling us Pallet Town's Fearsome 4, The 4 Pallet Town Trainers, or the 4 Prodigies of Pallet Town. It would seem, however, that every reviewer online is calling us: The Fearsome 4, and it seems to stick. Cause everyone that I have met so far has referred me as one of the Fearsome 4.

"All because we're earning badges in less time, than the average trainer has done so far, in preparation for the Pokemon League this year," he finishes. "Daisy and Gary know about this, as well. Daisy was the one who pointed this out to me when we ran into each other last month."

Ash and Padfoot then smiled at the knowledge that Gary was last to get his first badge. Then he read that Draco, Daisy, and Gary have all just obtained their 3rd badges. Daisy and Gary at some other Gym.

"So with that in mind Ash, you and I have to be more than prepared to deal with many trainers that will come after us, just to battle a," Draco uses his fingers to quote, " **'member of The Fearsome 4'** ," he says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Draco, I will." "Urah/Pika!" his two Pokemon agreeing with Ash.

"For you battle tomorrow Ash-" Brock began, but was interrupted by Ash.

"Sorry Brock, but I have a way to beat Surge's Raichu as well. Draco's battle showed me both Raichu's weakness is and what Pikachu and I need to do to win," Ash smiled at them.

* * *

The next day Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Draco exited the Pokemon center.

"Guys our lucky star," Ash points out to the bright and clear blue sky, "is shining today!" "Urah!" Padfoot copies Ash's movements, he too feeling invigorated.

Pikachu on the other hand looks to the sky questioningly, "Pi! Pika?"

Misty then comes up pushing Ash's arm down and looks around the sky for the star Ash was pointing to, "Where? I don't see it. How can you see a star in the middle of the day?"

Draco looked at the girl and sweat drop at her question.

Ash growled then. "Grr, I don't mean that it's actually shining," he says, causing Misty to giggle at him. "Let's go, guys." "Urah/Pika."

"Right with ya buddy," Draco says following Ash.

Brock walks out and stops beside Misty. "Seems like they're ready to win, doesn't it?" he asks rhetorically.

As they walked down the street through the city, they are suddenly stopped by three figures in their way. The man and woman were dressed in black with black sunglasses, as was the incredibly short fella in front of the pair.

The gang and Draco where taken aback by them.

"Uh! Who are you guys?" Ash asked.

"To protect the world from devastation-" the pair began until they both where struck on the heads by the shorter one, holding a white, folded paper fan.

"Ig snay!" the little one said.

"We forgot!" the two said, with sweat drops. Then they straightened back up, again.

Draco and the other looked at them confused.

"We're the Challengers Cheerleaders, and we're here to show our support for the brave Pikachu and Ash," the short guy says.

"Rah!" the taller pair stated.

Padfoot blinked at them, then scratched the back of his head in confusion, frowning.

"In honor of the Great Pikachu's bravery, we wish to offer a cheer!" the short one announces.

The three then performs some weird cheer and dance. The little guy is waving white fans that have a red 'R' on the front of them. The man was waving a purple and yellow flag with a big magenta 'R' on it. Finally the woman was making weird Pikachu imitations.

In fact, all three were saying 'Pikachu' in their cheering.

The four trainers looked on in bewilderment. Padfoot and Pikachu blinked at this strange cheer.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" they finished. "OK let's split," said the short one, and the three took off running.

"OK, what was that?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"That was really disturbing," Brock answers.

"Thanks for your support!" "Urah rah!" Misty and Padfoot waves goodbye to the three cheerleaders. "Bye Team Rocket." "Urah!"

The man and woman running nearly fell over, this caused their sunglasses to fall off of the faces.

"Huh!" they exclaimed.

"How did they know it was us?" Meowth asked in surprise.

"Lucky guess," Jessie sneered as they continued running.

Ash shook his head, amused. Then they started on their way again to the gym.

* * *

Inside the Gym, the lights came on and Surge and Ash were at their designated areas. Raichu stood by his trainer, as did Padfoot and Pikachu stood beside theirs.

"Hey baby, you ready to take a beating?" asked the taunting Gym Leader. "You didn't even make your Pikachu evolve. You haven't learned anything, have ya?"

"Oh believe me, I've learned a lot from your last battle," Ash replies, confidently.

"Ok, well let's see," Lt. Surge says.

"The challenger, Ash using a Pikachu. The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge using a Raichu. The Pokemon will battle one on one with no time limit. Let the battle begin," the announcer says, then rings the bell.

 **Ping**.

"Alright Pikachu, go!" says Ash as he points to the field.

"Pika!" Pikachu charges forward.

"Charging in forward, a good strategy to lose! Go, Raichu!"

"Rai," Raichu moves forward, and hits Pikachu with his tail, "Chu!" that knocks Pikachu back.

Raichu then proceeds to hit the downed Pikachu multiple times with his tail.

"Pikachu," Ash says silently.

"Ar ar Urah, rah rah urah," Padfoot barked out to his teammate: Stay strong Pika, don't give into the pain.

"Hang in there Pikachu," Misty said, in worry.

"Roll to the side, break away," Brock suggested.

Draco remained silent and watched the battle, with a critical eye.

"Do it Raichu, give it the Body Slam!" Surge ordered.

As Raichu was coming down, Ash made his move. "Move it, Pikachu! Quick Attack to dodge now!"

Pikachu's ears went straight up, upon hearing his trainers command. He quickly did as he was told, and used Quick Attack, to move out of the way. Raichu landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Say what!?" shout Lt. Surge.

Draco smirked at what was about to happen.

"Go Pikachu, Agility now!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu dashed forward. Initiating the plan they made the previous night.

Lt. Surge all of a sudden did not have a good feeling about this shouted, "Raichu use your Body Slam!"

Try as Raichu might, he couldn't pin the speedy Pikahcu for nothing, and kept hurting himself for every miss he made.

"Uh, Raichu?" Surge called out in confusion, and sweat dropped at his Pokemon getting hurt.

"It's working, Just like you guys said it would," Misty said excitedly, referring to Brock, Ash, and Draco said last night.

"Right. Raichu evolved too fast, and it never learned the speed attacks it could only learn in the Pikachu Stage," Brock stated.

"Now use all the Agility you have Pikachu," Ash ordered, and Pikachu happily complied.

He ran circles around its evolved form, that made Raichu dizzy.

"You said earlier that I haven't learned anything right? Let me elaborate my earlier statement. I learned from watching your previous battle, that Raichu was too _slow_ to keep up with Charmeleon's _speed_. That's Raichu's weakness," Ash smirked at the steaming Gym Leader.

"Grr, okay Raichu, give it a Thunderbolt. Shut it down!" Surge ordered. Raichu charged his attack, then fired. Unlike last time, he attacked every angle at once to hit Pikachu.

The bolts even ripped the battlefield and broke the glass windows, surprising Ash and the others at the power Raichu wielded. Once it was over, the dust was starting to clear up.

Lt. Surge looked up, believing he had won. "The end of the match. Huh?" then he saw Pikachu was balanced on his tail. "What?" he asked dully.

"Pikachu/Urah!" Ash and Padfoot shout in relief to see their buddy alright.

"Excellent thinking there Pikachu! Way to go!" Draco called out excitedly.

"It used its tail as a ground, and dodge the electric shock," Brock explained in amazement.

Pikachu landed back on the ground, to continue the battle. Raichu, however was feeling drained as he was breathing hard.

Lt. Surge now sweating at this development, gave another order. "Raichu give it another Thunderbolt!" he shouted. Raichu tried twice, but couldn't. "Do something!" Surge now panicked.

"It's over Surge, Raichu ran out of electricity," Draco said smirking at Surge's blunder of wasting his Pokemon's power like that.

"Let's finish this, Quick Attack into Mega Punch!" Ash called out. Pikachu zipped forward towards his opponent.

"Raichu, Take Down now!" Surge said, hoping his last move would stop them.

Raichu reached to for Pikachu but missed, as Pikachu rammed into Raichu's stomach. Then Pikachu his glowing right fist and struck Raichu across the left cheek. Raichu couldn't take anymore, and fell to the ground in dead faint.

"Two losses in two days! Unbelievable!" Lt. Surge shout in disbelief.

Winner: Pikachu

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash called out to his starter, Padfoot howled for Pikachu's victory.

"Way to go!" Brock cheered as well.

"Fantastic!" Misty cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in relief.

A few minutes later, they met in the middle of the battlefield were Surge and Ash shook hands.

"Congratulations. Nice job Ash. Pikachu," Lt. Surge said to the boy and Pokemon. "As proof of your victory, a Thunder Badge!" He pulled the Badge out of his pocket, and handed it over to Ash.

Ash took it, "Thank You," and looked at it. It was a red gem surrounded by 8 yellow points, that gave off the image of the sun or a sunflower. "Would you look at that. A Thunder Badge."

"You should be proud, you and your Pikachu fought real good together," Lt. Surge commented.

"Thanks. A Thunder Badge! And it's all mine!" "Pi, Pikachu!" He shouts and does his badge winning pose. Padfoot howls, and Pikachu holds up his victory sign.

Everybody claps for the two.

"Nice victory Ash. Your definitely no baby, that's for sure," Surge says.

"Congratulations, Ash and Pikachu," Brock claps along.

"You both were great!" Misty claps as well.

"Now that was a battle worth sticking around for. Congrats you guys," Draco says.

Even a bandaged Raichu congratulated Pikachu on winning. This made Pikachu scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

They said their goodbyes to the gym leader and left afterwards.

* * *

Draco and Charmeleon where at the entrance to Vermilion City with Ash and his friends.

"So Ash, what are you going to do with the Thunder Stone Nurse Joy gave you last night?" asked Draco.

"I'll keep it for safe keeping, for now. Who knows, maybe I'll end up giving it to my Eevee if she wants to evolve into a Jolteon," Ash said smiling.

"Well, this is where we part ways. And next time we meet up, let's have a battle, alright?" the Dragon Tamer asks.

"Ha! You bet!" Ash excitedly says as both boys shake hands.

Padfoot and Charmeleon both smiled at each other and they too, shook paws/claws. Promising to battle each other next time as well.

With that Draco called out his Dragonair for a ride. The group was in awe at the sight of the long blue, serpentine Dragon-type. Draco and Charmeleon hopped on his back and the Dragon-type took off into the sky, leaving Ash, Padfoot and their friends in their wake. Draco and Charmeleon waved good bye to them from the sky, while Ash Padfoot and the others waved back to the Dragon Tamer and his starter Pokemon.

"You both really do have a great friend in him, Ash, Padfoot," Brock commented.

"Yeah we sure do." "Urah." Both trainer and Pokemon still smiling as the form of their childhood friend's Dragonair fades in the distance.

* * *

Walking along the road at sunset, the trio of Team Rocket were discussing the battle Pikachu had fought.

"That Pikachu really is special," James commented.

"That's why it's worth snatching," Jessie says.

"Hey, once we steal it and that Riolu, we can earn our own badges," Meowth suggested.

As they continued to walk, they stopped at a realization.

"Drat! We wasted this whole time cheering for the good guys!" James stated in horror. As did Jessie and Meowth.

 **{Insert Pain's Theme for Naruto Shippuden: YouTube it}**

They then turned around to see 12 Team Rocket grunts surrounding them. 4 in the back and front, and two on both sides. The trio shaken by their fellow Rocket's silence, until they heard footsteps and saw a shadow coming from the path in front of them.

The two in the middle moved out of the way, and the familiar Team Rocket Grunt with the black trench coat walks up.

"No. 13, sir," a female Grunt saluted Rocket teen before falling back into place with the others.

"So, he's called No. 13?" Jessie asks lowly to James, who shrugged his shoulders. Meowth backed into James' legs, shaking in fear at the sight of this Grunt.

He stops ten feet away from the now frightened Jessie, James, and Meowth.

It was silence for a few seconds, til he spoke.

"It's about time you three got here," he says in a cold icy voice, confusing the three. "Come now, the boss wishes to speak with you three," the trio shook in fright at hearing this, "then we must prepare for now tomorrow night," he turns around and about to head off.

"Uh, wait... hold on there," James calls out to the Grunt, stopping him. "Just what are we doing tomorrow night... No. 13?" he asked nervously.

No. 13 slowly turns his head, "The same thing Team Rocket has been doing since its founding," he looks at the shivering trio with his swirling blood red eyes, while the other grunts wisely lowered their heads so their caps would hide their eyes for him. "To capture all Pokemon, wild and trained ones, and use them..."

He turns back to them fully, his red eyes glowing with the setting sun at his back.

"...to take over the world!" he states with a an eerie tone. *****

 **{Music Ends}**

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Well there you go dear readers.**

 **Draco Blackthorn is the underdog of the Fearsome 4, with no lineage to anyone famous. His powers are from Viridian Forest, like The Pokemon Adventures Manga's villain Lance of the the Elite 4. No relation to the Dragon Tamers Clan. His last name is just coincidence.**

 **His out fit is from the Dragon Tamers style, found in Bulbapedia.**

 **Draco is about the same skin tone as Grant's, the Cyllage Gym Leader, except his complexion is a bit lighter than Grant's. Just to give everyone an idea of this oc.**

 **A lot has been going on since Ash has obtained his first badge and now he and the other 3 trainers are more or less celebrities now. Celebrities that other trainers want to challenge and defeat.**

 **Old Man Ash's Full name: Ashura Satoshi Gatta Ketchum. Ash is his nickname, and his grandchild's given name. Satoshi was taken from the manga adventures, and is the given name of his son, Ash's father, Delia's husband. Gatta is a pun like Ketchum is: 'Got ta Catch 'em All'.**

 ***It's Pinky, it's Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain! Yacko, Wacko, and Dot sings. Animaniacs.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	19. Battle Aboard The St Anne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Battle Aboard The St. Anne**

The next day Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were walking over the bridge in Vermilion City. Ash and Pikachu were admiring the Thunder Badge they had won. Ash's 4th badge. Ash chuckled until he looked up, and saw a large ship up ahead.

The group ran the rest of the way, over to the ship. Once there they took in the sight of a great ship in awe.

"Wow!" "Urah!" "Pika!" Ash and his Pokemon exclaimed in awe.

"Beautiful!" Misty said.

"Aw man, I'd love to cross the ocean on a ship like this," Ash said.

"Urah urah rah!" Padfoot barks his agreement: No kidding bro!

"Yeah! Just think of all the Water Pokemon we'd be able to see along the way!" Brock commented, while smiling at the sight.

"Yeah, for sure," Misty exclaims as she starts daydreaming about being on the ship, in a bikini, on an outside recliner in the sun. "Just imagine, sunbathing on deck all day. Just a long relaxing cruise."

Unfortunately, she was brought out of her fantasy. "We could never afford a cruise like that," Brock said to her.

Misty's happy expression was turned into depression. This soon was mirrored by the rest of the group. As one they all turned to walk away from the ship, moping.

"Reality can really bum you out." Ash mopingly said.

"Ar ar urah rah," Padfoot whined as well: Sometimes reality just sucks.

Ash pats his Pokemon brother on the head.

Soon confetti was thrown their way, that got the groups attention.

"Congratulations! You guys are way lucky. You can go on the Super Deluxe Sea Cruise! Ha ha ha." exclaimed two tan girls dressed in High School clothes. One was long orange haired, and the other was a short blonde haired girl.

"A Sea Cruise?" "Rah rah?" the three trainers and Padfoot asked.

The two girls jumped right in front of them, and began advertising the tickets. "Well, it's like ya know, we have these incredible, super-cool tickets for you." the girl with the long orange hair said.

"Cool!" the blonde haired girl says.

"Cool huh?" Ash said, as the orange girl show them the tickets. Tickets to the St. Anne.

"What!?" Misty says in surprise.

"These are tickets for the biggest party ever on the St. Anne Cruise Liner," orange hair girl says.

" _The_ Famous St. Anne," asked Ash, while raising an eyebrow at them.

Padfoot was now frowning at them.

"Cool!" the short haired girl says.

"The coolest ship on the sea," the long haired stated.

"Oh," Brock said.

"Everyone is going to be together and have like the coolest party!" orange hair says.

"Cool!" the blonde says.

"And the party is for Pokemon Trainers Only!"

"Cool!"

Padfoot sweat drops at them. ' _Can't she say anything else besides cool?'_ he blinks at them in thought.

The girls two pose in front of them. "Step this way!" orange hair says, as the blonde giggles. "It'll be a radical party. All of the most radical Pokemon Trainers will be there," orange hair finishes.

"Do you know anybody who says radical anymore," Ash asks Misty, while frowning. Misty responds negatively.

"Okay dudes," the orange hair girl tries to give the tickets to the group, "here your tickets."

"We'd love to go on the Pokemon Trainer Cruise, but we really don't have the money to pay for it," Brock tries to reason with them.

"Oh whoa! Like you don't understand," orange hair says. "Cool"

"They're totally free!" orange hair girl states.

"Huh/Rah?" Ash and Padfoot looked shocked.

"Totally Free. Totally Free!" the girl says, pronouncing each syllable clearly the third time.

"If they're for free, then why are you giving them away," asked a frowning Ash. Padfoot started to narrow his eyes in suspension.

"Uh like, we have to go out with our boyfriend, but we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans." "Cool!" "We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take these and have a really cool time," orange hair says and gives them the tickets.

"Well, thanks a lot," Ash thanked them.

"No sweat." "Cool."

"Have a nice day, for sure," she says, then the two take off skipping down the peer, weaving around the people.

The group smiles, looking at the tickets.

"Alright! This really is cool isn't it?" Ash says.

"Urah/Pikachu!" Padfoot and Pikachu agrees with him.

"The St. Anne, wow!" Brock says over the horn of a ship.

"Yeah, and that Pokemon Party," Ash added.

They walked along the peer to find the ship.

"I wonder which of these ships is the St. Anne?" Ash wondered.

"I think that's it," Misty looks to her right. They all stop to have a look, and saw a large ship with what looks looks trainers boarding it.

"Wow! That's incredible." Brock says.

"It's huge!" Misty adds.

"Urah/Pika!" Padfoot and Pikachu were in awe of the ship.

Unknown to the group the two tan High School girls was actually Jessie and James in disguise. After Jessie clunked James over the head for his ridiculous comment, she dragged him back to their nearby base.

* * *

Inside the nearby lighthouse, a Team Rocket secret base was stationed there. Inside the base Jessie, James, and a fearfully, shaking Meowth stood at attention. In front of them was No.13. His back was to them, as he was facing the control panel and a large monitor screen in front of him.

"We've just received a transmission, from headquarters," he says in monotone. Then presses a button, and the image of Team Rocket's Boss appears on the screen, sitting in a chair. The trio stands at attention, while No.13 didn't move an inch.

"G-greetings sir," Meowth says nervously.

"So the Team is all there?" The Boss asks them, while smirking darkly at the Grunt in particular.

"Sir!" the trio said together at a attention, while the Grunt remained quite. Then a Persian came on screen, rubbing his head against the bosses leg, purring.

"Meowth! What's with the Persian?" Meowth asks in total surprise, sweat dropping as The Boss starts petting the feline. Eliciting a strong purr from the evolved form of Meowth. "Hey boss, what about Meowth, ain't I your favorite anymore?" Meowth asked, whimpering sadly.

"I'm totally disgusted watching you fail me, when I expect total perfection. Perfection like this _beautiful_ Persian, and of course," he then chuckles darkly in the No.13's direction, "my _Dark_ Rapidash."

No.13 doesn't move or comment at all from The Bosses reference to him. Jessie and James had surprise looks on their faces. They then frowned at the back of Rocket teen in front of them.

"But, Meowth..." Meowth twiddles his paws, nervously.

"If you want to make me happy, you can make sure our latest plan succeeds," the smirking Boss says.

"Meowth!" the cat exclaims at another chance.

"Now then, No.13, your task there is complete. Here is your next assignment," The Boss says, as instructions are fax to their location.

No.13 looks to his right, and takes the paper from the machine. He reads over it, folds it, puts it into his pocket, then speaks blandly to his superior, "Shall I get started then?"

The trio frowns at the teen for not acknowledging the man on screen as The Boss. Though Team Rocket Boss doesn't seem to mind it at all.

"Yes, the sooner the better," The Boss responds.

"Very well, then," No.13 says, turns and leaves the room without so much as a backwards glance. Black coat billowing behind him.

"One more thing, my _Dark_ Rapidash," The Boss says, stopping No.13 just as he passed the trio, "make _sure_ you take the 12 Rockets with you as well. That is, after all, part of your assignment. Especially, the 4 Rocket Brothers," he orders, while still smirking at his subordinate, and chuckles darkly.

That chuckle made the trio shiver a bit.

". . . Understood," No.13 says coldly without turning around, then proceeds to leave and gather the 12 Rockets from the night before.

The trio looks at the retreating teens back with glares of their own. " _Why nerve of that upstart,_ " angrily thought Jessie.

" _How dare he disrespects The Boss in such a manner,_ " James gritted his teeth in anger to himself.

" _Talking to The Boss like that, unacceptable!_ " Meowth thought, while sneering.

They all had the same thought, " _We outta teach him a lesson,_ " then they all had the same depressing thought, " _Yeah, if he didn't have those creepy eyes and wasn't so creepy, that is,_ " and as one gave an involuntary shiver.

Once he has left the room, the trio turns back to the monitor.

"You three will be in charge of this operation, from this point onward. Now then, have you handed out all of the tickets to the St. Anne Cruise?" The Boss asks.

"Yes. All of the Pokemon Trainers were delighted to take them," Jessie reported.

"Was it really alright to give out those tickets for free?" James asked.

"A small price to pay for what I'll get in return," The Boss said, smirking at the trio.

"Oh!" Jessie and James gasped.

"My men have already secretly boarded the St. Anne. When I give them the signal, they will take the Pokemon from all the Trainers we tricked into boarding the ship," The Boss explained.

"That's The Boss for ya. A real genius," Meowth commented.

"This time failure is out of the question," The Boss stated.

"Aye aye, sir," Jessie and James said.

"We can do it!" Meowth added.

The Boss smirks and chuckles from the shadows.

…...

No.13 walks down the long, dark hallway and into hangar. He notices that the 12 Grunts were already to there, talking among themselves. They immediately got into formation the moment they heard the footsteps of their De facto Leader heading their way.

"No.13, sir. What is our next move?" the female Grunt from the previous night asked the teen.

The 4 Rocket Brothers, 2 standing on both sides of her, smirked at the approaching teen. "Yeah, where's The Boss sending us this time," asked the eagerly youngest brother. His brothers nodding, wanting to know as well.

He walks pass some of them, while handing the folded paper to the female. Walking behind him, she reads over it and then gives the order. "Alright guys, we're heading out," she orders.

"Right!" The 4 Brothers and the other 7 Grunts acknowledged, and ran to their designated vehicles. 8 of the Grunts hopped into the jeeps. 4 to a jeep, and the 4 Rocket Brothers got onto their own motorcycles. Revving them up.

No.13 got onto his motorcycle. He starts it up and takes off. Black trench coat billowing behind him, as he rides up the ramp and out into the open. He's soon followed by 4 more motorcycles, and 2 jeeps. They rode away from the peer, taking the back roads near the ocean and out of public sight.

As he rides in the lead, No.13 punches a few keys on his console activating his GPS Navigational System. The Grunts do the same in their respective vehicles. The coordinates were set to guide him, and the Grunts, to their next destination... Celedon City.

* * *

Ash, Padfoot, and their friends were making their way onto the ship.

"What an awesome ship!" "Ar ar!" Ash and Padfoot exclaimed/barked as they walked up the ramp.

"I'd like to travel around the whole world in this," Misty says.

They came up to a worker, and Ash presented the tickets.

"Welcome aboard the St. Anne," the worker greets them, then gestures for them to go in, "this way."

The group walks inside and were amazed at what was inside.

"Wow, look at this!" Ash says in excitement, at seeing all the different Trainers, and Pokemon out in the large room.

Everybody was talking to each other, either exchanging information, or at a Vender looking at what souvenirs to buy.

Suddenly, Padfoot started breathing hard and was almost overwhelmed by all of the emotions he was feeling, all at once. There was so many at one time he began to panic and feel dizzy. A short whine escaped his muzzle, that caught Ash and Pikachu's attention.

"Hey Padfoot," Padfoot looks up at Ash, while noticing he had grabbed Ash's pant's leg, "You okay, Bro?" Ash asked worriedly, as he rubs the little jackal's right ear. He felt had felt Padfoot's slight panic earlier, and saw that his Pokemon was swaying a bit before grabbing his leg to steady himself.

The former wizard of Slytherin House, swallowed, closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and finally calms his pounding heart down. He opens his eyes and nods to Ash. He just needed a moment to collect himself, that's all. Now he was better.

Ash smiled at his shiny Riolu. Padfoot would be alright for now. With that done, the group started walking around.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's hat and walked beside Padfoot. Padfoot smiled at his teammate, then continued to look around.

Pikachu returned the smile. However, he had decided to stay close to Padfoot, for now. Just to make sure he doesn't collapse. He's not sure, but he would bet his breakfast that Padfoot was caught off guard by all of the new emotions from all the humans and Pokemon crowded in one place.

Yes, Pikachu will keep a close eye on his friend and team leader. After all, Padfoot watches his(Pikachu's), Ash's, and their team's backs all the time, but who's watching his(Padfoot's)? That settles it. Pikachu will definitely be watching Padfoot's back from now on. Like a teammate should do.

For now, he walk beside his friend and take in the sights.

Padfoot secretly smiles as he felt Pikachu's true intentions a moment ago, and is touched by Pikachu's willingness to have his back in case something happens to him. Pikachu has definitely become a more loyal friend, since Cerulean and his recent victory over Raichu. Padfoot then continues to look around.

"It's like a giant Pokemon Convention," Ash guessed.

"Everyone's a Pokemon Trainer," Misty said.

The group stopped and saw two trainers holding their Charmander, and talking about them.

"Take a look at the smooth skin on my Charmander, that shows how healthy it is," said one boy rubbing his fire starters head.

"Check out the flame on my Charmander. There's orange mixed in with red. Cool huh? Check it out!" the other boy says excitedly, showing off his Charmander's flame.

"Ha ha! Wait look how hard the shell is on my Squirtle! Tough huh? Ha ha!" another trainer comes sliding into the conversation, holding his water starter for them to see.

Padfoot crossed his arms and smirks at three boys. "Rah Urah ar Rah rah rah urah," Padfoot barks.

Ash chuckles and rubs his brother's head affectionately, while Pikachu smiles and nods in agreement with his teammate. "Pikachu."

"Hey Ash, what did Padfoot say just now?" Misty asked, Brock watching as well.

"He said that our Chamander and three Squirtle are much better than theirs are," Ash answered, feeling happy at how Padfoot feels about their teammates.

Misty and Brock smiled at their shiny friend, for him commenting on their own Squirtle.

"Alright, bring 'em on!" a voice caught the groups attention. They turned to see a battle taking place.

A Gentleman with a Raticate vs a young trainer with a Starmie.

"Raticate, High Jump Kick!" the Gentleman ordered. Raticate jumps forward, "Raticate!"

"Alright Starmie, spinning Tackle!" the trainer countered. Starmie started spinning really fast and made contact with Raticate in midair.

Both struck each other, then fell back to the ground and back into fighting positions, awaiting further instructions.

Ash and the others made it through the crowd. "Alright they're having a battle," an excited Ash said.

"Urah/Pikachu!" Padfoot and Pikachu exclaimed together.

"Raticate, Super Fang Attack now," the Gentleman ordered once more. "Raticate," and Raticate bites Starmie until its center jewel is cracked open and a few shards comes free.

Padfoot and Ash now looked wide-eyed and in shock. They felt their hearts beating fast at the pain they were feeling coming from Starmie, just before the water Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

Starmie's trainer looks on in shock as The Gentleman was declared the winner.

"Are you okay Starmie?" the boy asked his Pokemon, picking it up. He looked incredibly sad.

"Don't feel too badly young man. It was only a practice match anyhow, and I just happen to be lucky," The Gentleman says, as a beautiful woman, in a red dress, comes up to The Gentleman and hangs off his shoulder.

"My how gracious," she says to him.

"Hmm, not at all Ms.," he says to the woman, then turns back to the young trainer. "Keep working on building your Starmie's strength there," he says to the boy. "Well now, is anybody brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" The Gentleman asks the crowd of Trainers.

When no one ventured forward, The Gentleman was about to say something else, when he turned and saw a boy, with a Pikachu and a strange yellow and black canine Pokemon, tending to the defeated trainer's Starmie.

He saw how the boy sprayed Starmie with some Super Potion, and the canine like Pokemon had its paw over the jewel and a faint blue glow emitted between the shattered jewel and the yellow Pokemon's paw. After a few seconds, the shattered and cracked jewel was restored, and the blue glow faded.

"There now, all better. I think its best to let Starmie rest for the rest of the trip," the boy with the two Pokemon said.

"I will, and thanks! Starmie return," said the trainer, who had tears in his eyes. He returned his Pokemon, dried his tears, then thanked the other boy again before leaving.

"You there, young man," the Gentleman called out. The boy with the two Pokemon turned to him. "How would you like to have a battle? My Raticate against your canine friend there," he asked pointing to Padfoot.

Before Ash could give an answer however, someone in the crowd shouted, "Hey isn't that Ash Ketchum?" "It is him!" "Yeah! I recognize him from PokeTube!" "That sure is him, look! There's his Riolu!" "Really!"

"The kid who won the Earth Badge from the Viridian Gym?" "Cool!" "That's his shiny Pokemon!" "Riolu and Pikachu are sooo cute standing together!"

"His granddad is the Grand Karate Master!" "Are serious!" "You think he taught Ash how to fight as well?" "I bet he taught him how to battle." "Of course! That's how his Pokemon survived 5 minutes against, Mr. Giovanni!"

"Where is he?" "Over there!" "I see him!" "Wow! One of the Fearsome 4 is here!" "He looks shorter in person, than online."

"I think he's about to battle the guy in the suit!" "He's about to battle!" "Let's go see!" "Hey, wait for me!" "Outta my way!" "Coming through!"

Soon Ash, his Pokemon, and The Gentleman were surrounded by other trainers, looking to get a glimpse of Ash and his Pokemon. Ash and his Pokemon sweat drop at all the attention they were getting. Padfoot felt a sense of deja vu.

 _'This is just like when Neville came into the Leaky Cauldron on the day we meet to get our school supplies. Those witches and wizards wouldn't leave him alone until I pulled him out of the crowd_ ,' Padfoot thought.

The Gentleman had heard some of what the other trainers where saying, and he decided to take their words with a grain of salt. It was time to battle and see what the yellow and black Pokemon can do.

"My challenge still stands, Ash Ketchum," he decided to call the boys name, since everybody around him is saying it. "Your... Riolu against my Raticate. What say you?" he at least paid enough attention to the crowd to know what the Pokemon was called, so as not to make a fool of himself.

Too bad he didn't hear that Riolu is a Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Alright, we'll accept your challenge." Ash looks at the Gentleman, fire had started to burn in his eyes.

Padfoot felt their shared desire to fight burn through their bond. "Urah!" Padfoot barked in agreement, and jumped forward onto the 'battlefield'. Landing a good ten feet away from Raticate.

Every trainer present waited with anticipation for the battle to begin.

"Raticate, High Jump Kick!" the Gentleman starts things off first. "Raticate." Raticate jumps into the air.

"Padfoot, Copycat," Ash says calmly to his brother. "Urah," Padfoot nods and soon his body glows a pale yellow color.

From his sight, he sees how Raticate performs the move High Jump Kick, in slow motion. Catching every detail. Then he attacks with a same move.

The two are striking each other with the same attack in midair. To most of the watching trainers around, neither one was taking damage. But to some of the other trainers like Ash and Brock, they notice that Raticate's recovery time was slowing down rapidly. It was becoming slow.

"Padfoot is looking good out there," Misty commented with a smile.

"Yeah, this is a good match really," Brock smiled, arms crossed.

The two Pokemon lands back on the ground, facing each other. Raticate was breathing hard, showing its fatigue. Padfoot didn't look winded at all.

The Gentleman frowned and decided to hurry and end the match.

"Finish it Raticate, Hyper Fang Attack!" the Gentleman commanded. "Raticate." Raticate jumped at Padfoot, mouth open to use its move.

"Take the hit," Ash smirked, which was mirrored by a grinning Padfoot.

"What!?" Misty, Brock, The Gentleman, and the crowd thought and exclaimed.

Padfoot moved forward, and right in the middle of the field, Padfoot let Raticate bite his left arm. The canine barely winced, though he did smirk in Raticate's face.

"Alright, Raticate!" the Gentleman cheered.

"Why would Ash do that?" Misty asked confused, by her friend's action. Her question was answered with Ash's next move.

"Padfoot, use Force Palm," Ash called out.

"Urah," Padfoot responded, then he places his right paw on the Normal-type's forehead, and releases a blast of yellow Fighting-type energy. The super effective move sends Raticate flying through the air to land before its master's feet.

It was over. Raticate had fainted. Ash was declared the winner, and the gathered crowd applauded the winner.

"Way to go Padfoot," Ash said happily as his Pokemon brother ran back to Ash and jumped into he arms, both giving each other a hug for winning the battle.

"Pika pika. Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu jumping up and down at Padfoot's victory.

"The Force Palm was the finisher. Ash wanted Padfoot to get inside Raticate's guard to use it," Misty said in surprise, realizing Ash's plan clapped along with everybody else.

Once the Riolu was placed back onto the ground, he received a congratulatory hug from Pikachu, which he smiled and returned.

"Ash and Padfoot know each other so well, that I believe only those two could pull off a crazy stunt like that in the middle of a battle," Brock commented while clapping for the friend's victory.

"Raticate return. You put up a good fight," The Gentleman said, returning his defeated Pokemon, tipping his hat towards Ash, then leaving with the woman in the red dress.

The other trainers left as well, commenting on how the battle went, and some wondered if Ash would have a battle with one of them later on.

Ash and Padfoot heard it all, looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Ash, Padfoot and their friends were currently eating at a table. About an hour ago, after his victory over The Gentleman, Ash was swamped by trainers who wanted to battle him and Padfoot. Ash told them all, that he would battle them, but he'll also use his other Pokemon as well.

He had 7 more battles before he called it quits. The three boys form earlier with the 2 Charmander and Squirtle were apart of the group that battled him.

The 1st battle was Ash and Pikachu battled against a girl with an Oddish, and won. That battle didn't take long.

The 2nd battle was against trainer, who thought he was cool, and his Meowth. Ash used Eevee for this battle and won as well.

The 3rd battle was against a Bug Catcher Trainer and his Caterpie. Ash smiled at the green and yellow Bug-Type, then called out his youngest Pokemon, Rattata. This made the crowd confused, until they saw it battling. The speedy little purple and white ball of energy was dodging all of Caterpie's attacks. Neither String Shot, Tackle, nor Bug Bite ever touched her.

The whole time Ash told her to do Tail Whip. Most of the crowd saw this as a useless move, but the small majority of them saw the usefulness of the move, and had figured out what Ash was doing. By that time, Ash had called for a Tackle Attack, and Rattata zipped across the field and Tackled Caterpie so hard, that the Bug-type flew right into its trainer's arms and had fainted.

Rattata's constant Tail Whip Attack's, were lowering Caterpie's physical defenses. Then, when you combine that Tackle of hers with that impressive speed she has, along with Caterpie's exhausted state, it's no wonder that she won.

Ash congratulated his little girl on her win. Rattata was so happy that she ran to jump into Ash's arms for a hug. . . but accidentally used Tackle Attack, and ended up tackling her trainer hard, that knocked him off his feet, not to mention the wind out of him, onto the ground. While he was down Rattata was oblivious to the slight pain he was in, and continued to snuggle up against his chest happily.

This action caused some of the trainers to laugh, and others, more so the female trainers, to gush in awe at how adorable that was.

The 4th battle was against one of the two Trainers that had a Charmander from earlier. The one who showed how smooth the skin was. Ash decided to use his Charmander. The battle, like the ones before it, didn't last long. Ash's Charmander won with a nice Scratch Attack. Though Ash did notice the way Charmander was moving throughout the battle. Like a Shadow Boxer, whenever Ash called out Scratch.

He looked down and smirked at Padfoot, after he returned Charmander to his Poke Ball. "This has your paw prints all over it, Bro," Ash said.

Padfoot looked mighty proud of himself, and proud of how training the Starter Trio had paid off.

"Urah!" Padfoot barked happily, and shrugged at Ash: Guilty!

The 5th battle was Ash's Bulbasaur against the other Trainer with the Charmander. The crowd had wondered how Ash was going to win that one. The answer made a lot of Trainers sweat drop.

First, Bulbasaur dodges the Ember Attack, then Ash calls for Vine Whip. One vine wraps around the fire lizard's short snout tight, shutting it from using anymore fire attacks. And finally, he uses the other vine starts tickling Charmander into submission. Its Trainer returned it, declaring Ash the winner.

The 6th battle was Ash's Squirtle against the third guys Squirtle. Surprisingly, the two Squirtle that belonged to Misty and Brock, popped out of their Poke Balls to cheer their friend and former leader on to victory. Squirtle also moved in the same Shadow Boxing Style, that Charmander had done earlier, when using Tackle Attack or dodging the other Squirtle.

Ash looked at Padfoot again, and again Padfoot grins back at Ash. Pikachu just giggles at them. One Skull Bash Attack 2 min. later and Ash's Squirtle wins the match.

Finally the 7th battle was against a female Trainer and her Spearow. Ash called out Pidgeotto. The two birds glared at each other, but the battle didn't last. A Quick Attack into a Tackle from Pidgeotto, and Spearow was out in under 7 sec flat. Ash felt kinda disappointed at that battle, as did Pidgeotto at having a _not so strong_ opponent.

When Ash inquired about how long she has had Spearow, he and Pidgeotto fell to the ground when she innocently said she just caught it that morning. Now Pidgeotto felt bad at battling a Rookie Flying-type.

Once Ash returned Pidgeotto to his Poke Ball, did Ash call for a stop to the battles, and said he was going to eat. Some Trainers wanted to battle, but the vast majority decided to disperse and mingle with each other, or get some food themselves.

For that Ash was grateful, as well as Padfoot. Even more so, nobody commented that he had more than 6 Pokemon on him, to battle with.

While at the table, stuffing their faces, the group was then approached by The Gentleman, and the woman in the red dress, he battled earlier.

"So, are ya having yourself a good time?" The Gentleman asks, catching the groups attention.

"Yes sir, we're having a great time," Ash answers, after swallowing his food.

"Ya know, that Riolu of yours is quite extraordinary!" the Gentleman compliments.

"It's incredible," the woman says.

Brock looks at her and goes red in head, literally. "She's beautiful," he says in a trance, dropping his unfinished sandwich.

"Hello in there," Misty says, waves a hand over Brock's face.

The only response she got back was, "Beautiful."

" _Sighs_ , here we go again," Misty gives up with a sigh, sweat dropping.

"Well, I put a _lot_ of work into raising him," Ash says, rubbing Padfoot's head while said Pokemon was still chewing his food.

"What did ya think of my Raticate?" The Gentleman asked.

"It looked great, and it really put up a tough fight," Ash answered.

"In that case, I'll be direct, why don't we trade," the man said.

Coughing was soon heard. Ash and the others looked at Padfoot, and saw him coughing over onto the floor, away from the food. Ash patted his back. Once he was done, Padfoot looked back at the Gentleman and frowned at the man's suggestion.

Ash smile and rubbed his Pokemon brother's head, and sent gentle waves of calming aura through their bond to him. Padfoot calmed down and sat back down on the table. Ash then turned to address the Gentleman.

"I'm sorry sir, but my answer to that would be no," he said calmly.

"Hmm? Why ever not?" the man asked.

"Padfoot and I have been together for years, sir. _4 years_ ," he stressed. "I know all about trading Pokemon from my grandpa, but I have no intention of trading any of my current Pokemon. Padfoot and I worked hard for months to catch the right Pokemon to build our current team. I'm not going to trade any of them.

"Besides sir, I know you were watching my other battles. So, you know I already have a Rattata, and one day she'll evolve into a Raticate," Ash said, while Padfoot and Pikachu tried hide their giggles. "So, trading for a Pokemon I'll eventually get is rather pointless. So thank you, but no sir. I won't be trading Padfoot to anybody. Ever.

"Also," the man looked at the boy, "Padfoot and I have been waiting for years to travel on our journey to be the very best. Together. We can't do that if we're far apart," Ash finishes.

Misty was a bit teary eyed at the end of Ash's explanation and sniffed a bit. Brock had long since stopped staring at the woman, and had listened to Ash. He smiled at Ash's reasons to not trade any of his Pokemon.

Padfoot went back to eating, his heart beating in gladness, for Ash sticking up for him. Pikachu patted Padfoot on the back, and giving him a reassuring smile. Padfoot then returned the smile.

The Gentleman was frowning at being turned down, but smiled. "That's a very good gesture their young man. I'm a sorry for assuming you two weren't close. Well, enjoy the rest of the trip," he tipped his hat to the group farewell, and left with the lady in the red dress.

After they had left, Ash turned back to his friends and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Interesting Ash," Brock said smirking at him. "Since when did Rattata change her mind about evolving into a Raticate?"

"She didn't, but he doesn't need to know," Ash smirked back, causing Misty to giggle. They all knew Rattata didn't want to evolve. Ash had showed her, on the Pokedex, what she would look like once she evolved, and she vehemently shook her head no! She didn't want to evolve, so Ash left it at that.

A tail wagging, Padfoot stood on the table to look Ash in the eye.

Ash reached behind Padfoot's head and gently pulled the Riolu a little closer to him. Brown eyes stared back at green eyes. Their foreheads touching each other. They smiled. Nothing will ever tear them apart.

* * *

A few hours later, dark clouds grew over head in the sky. A storm was approaching.

Then all of a sudden, the doors were slammed shut, the curtains were drawn, and all the boat attendants threw off their clothes. Revealing themselves to be Team Rocket Grunts in disguised. Ash and the others gritted there teeth at the Grunts that surrounded them and the other trainers.

The lights went off. Then all attention was turned to a pair of Rockets on a table, in the spotlight. One was a long red hared woman, who stood confidently. And a purple haired guy, who looked depressed at the moment.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James depressingly: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James depressingly: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James depressingly: James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James sighs depressingly: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon!" Jessie announces to the frightened Trainers.

The crowd looked shocked and murmured their thoughts of the criminals taking their Pokemon. Some of the Grunts began to use the suction vacuum packs they wore to suck the Trainers Poke Balls, while others walked around demanding trainers to hand over their Pokemon.

One Grunt walked over to Ash and his friends and held out his hand. "Give me ya Pokemon," he demanded.

"No way!" Misty yelled at him, Brock glared at the Grunt.

"Don't make me take them," another Grunt said from behind Ash.

Ash turned to his left, and since the Grunt was close enough to him, he struck the Rocket Grunt hard, in the gut with his left elbow. As soon as the Grunt had bent over, clutching his aching stomach, Ash used his left arm to hook under the Grunt's neck, his right hand grabbing the top of the man's head, and with a mighty heave.

"HIYAH!"

Ash Ketchum threw the Team Rocket Grunt over him and into the surprised Grunt that had demanded their Pokemon. Both fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Pika CHUU!" Pikachu shocked the two Grunts, and they fainted. Both having smoke rising from their defeated forms.

Everybody had saw what Ash had done, and was started to get confident.

"If their gonna try and rob our Pokemon, we might as well make it a battle," Ash stated loudly, glaring at the Grunts around them.

"Yeah, we just can't surrender!" "Let's fight back!" "Yeah!" the crowd of trainers where now pumped for battle. This did shock the Grunts however, as they were now being attacked by the Trainers.

"Go!" was echoed by the Trainers throwing their Poke Balls.

"Suck them up, suck them up, suck them all up," Jessie smirks as she was able to suck up some of the thrown Pokeballs.

The Poke Balls she didn't get, had released the power of the Pokemon that's inside.

"Atta way to go guys! Keep sucking 'em up!" Meowth cheered from the sidelines.

Some of the Grunts followed Jessie's lead and started sucking the thrown Poke Balls.

"Make sure you get every last one!" Meowth continued to cheer for Team Rocket.

Then The Gentleman from before made an appearance and threw a Poke Ball.

"Squirtle, Go!" and his water Pokemon appeared, "Squirtle!"

"We've got to fight them together," Brock says, as he and Misty reached for their Poke Balls.

"Pikachu, Go!" Ash commands.

"Pika!" Pikachu runs forward, then he was joined by the other trainers Pikachu. They all made a pyramid of themselves, with Ash's Pikachu landing on top.

"Kachu! Kachu! Kachu! Pika! CHUU!" and they fired a Thunderbolt at the Rocket, shocking them.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech Activate:**

While Ash and the others were dealing with the Grunts, Padfoot felt a familiar aura. One he knew well enough, that made him growl. He quietly slipped away from Ash and the others to followed the trail that led him to find that aura. He dodged a lot of Rockets and Pokemon attacks until he came upon a wall.

A wall that had a certain Machop leaning up against it. Arms crossed, and a smirk on his face when he looked up. He had been waiting for Padfoot to show up. It was Goro, and he was wearing a scarf like his. A black scarf around his neck, with a red 'R' on it.

"It's about time you got here," he said, almost conversationally to his canine rival, "I almost thought I would have to come and find you myself."

Padfoot continued to look at him with a frown. All the while, the fighting was happening away from them.

"Where's your human, James?" Padfoot asked looking around for James, and possibly a trap.

"My Master, is helping out the team. I let myself out," Goro responded and got off the wall, "so I could battle you without our humans giving out orders. This is a real battle. Two Fighting-type Pokemon battling it out. No humans to tell us how to battle," he finishes and walks into the hallway, away from the rest of the battle.

Padfoot, frowned at Goro, but didn't try to change his mind either. In all honesty, Padfoot was looking to beat up another Rocket, and from what he is currently feeling, Goro has gotten stronger since the last time they met.

"Fine," Padfoot growled out, and follows.

 **...**

 **{Insert _Mortal Kombat Theme_ }**

~Test your might!~ ~Test your might~

Once in the hall, the two Fighting-types stared at one another.

 **~Test your might~**

Goro nods to Padfoot, smirking.

 **~Test your might~ Mortal Kombat!**

Padfoot places his paws together in a prayer position, and bows to Goro.

 **~Music~**

Goro falls into his fighting stance.

Padfoot then takes his fighting stance.

Both watching each other, then as one they jumped at the other.

 **Fight!**

Goro attacks with a right-handed Karate Chop.

Padfoot dodges the attack, and starts moving backwards all the while blocking and parrying Gorp's Karate Chop Attacks. Then once he blocks the tenth one, Padfoot tries to strike Goro with a Force Palm.

This time Goro is the one dodging and parrying Padfoot's attacks. Goro was doing his best not to let Padfoot's attack land or else he might be paralyzed. After the 8th one he parried, Goro pushes Padfoot away from him.

Goro and Padfoot got back in their ready positions, and took off at each other again.

Once they were close enough, Goro tried to Attack with Low Kick.

Padfoot saw the attack and performed a front flip over Goro. When he landed he blocked Goro's incoming Karate Chop from behind, with his right elbow. Then he followed up with trying to hit Goro with his left elbow from the other side, only for Goro to block that with his left arm.

Goro then tried to lock Padfoot's left arm in his, only for the yellow and black jackal to jump and twist himself around Goro and freed himself from the lock.

Once he was back on the ground, Padfoot then spun around on his left toes and aimed a roundhouse kick, with his right foot, to the Machop's head.

Goro ducked in time and aimed a Low Kick at the Riolu's center. Padfoot crossed his arms to block the attack. He was pushed back by the attack about 5ft from the Machop.

" _He's_ _definitely_ _gotten stronger since the last time we fought,_ " Padfoot thought with a frown.

Goro smiled inwardly at his increased strength. Ever since Padfoot handed him his defeat, Goro has been training hard to close the gap between them. Granted, Padfoot was still a better fighter than he was, he hated to admit it, but he could tell he was becoming physically stronger and his jackal rival.

They got back into their respective stances again to continue the battle. This time when they charged each other and met midway, they clasped each others hand/paw, and tried to push against the other. Both looked each other in the eye, they glared and growled at the other.

 **{Music Ends, _Mortal Kombat!_ }**

 **Pokemon Speech Deactivate:**

* * *

This is the scene a beaten Team Rocket trio came upon. Goro and the twerp's Riolu pushing at each other. Before they could even think about trying to catch the shiny Pokemon, a wave hit the ship and knocked them over onto the floor.

The rocking distracted Goro for a moment, but that was all the time Padfoot needed. He quickly let go of his rival, grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled the Machop towards him, rolled onto his back, and threw Goro over him.

Goro landed on his back, at the same time James lost his grip on the gold plated Pokeball. When he got back up.

"Ah! Wait there goes my salary advanced! Goro help me!" James called out urgently.

Goro frowns at Padfoot, then turned to go help his Master.

"There goes my money too!" Jessie ran after the two.

"Meowth!" Meowth yelled out.

Padfoot frowned at the retreating trio, then ran back inside to find Ash. He weaved around the trainers until he found his and his friends.

"Urah," he called out to Ash.

Ash turned around and had a look of relief on his face. He knelt down and pulled his Pokemon brother into a hug.

"Padfoot where did you go? I was worried when I didn't see you with me," the boy asked his brother once he set the Riolu back on the ground.

Padfoot then did a fist bump with Ash. Ash blinked in surprise, then smiled at Padfoot and rubbed his head. "Heh, you sure can get into trouble without me, can't ya bro?" he asked teasingly.

Making Padfoot blush at what Ash was getting at.

"Rah rah ar Urah urah rah rah," Padfoot barked at Ash, trying to to defend himself: Not my fault Goro wanted to fight.

Before Ash other their friends could say anything else, another wave hit the ship hard. The impact made all the trainers worried.

"Come on," Ash said to the others, "There's something I have to take care of."

Everyone of their group followed Ash out of the room leaving the other Trainers.

They entered a room that had the Gentleman from before in it. On his bed was his battered Squirtle. The Gentleman didn't stop Ash and Brock from attending his Pokemon. A few minutes later, and Squirtle was feeling much better. The Gentleman returned the water-type to its Pokeball. He then turned to address the kids.

"I thank ya kids for helping my Pokemon like that," he sincerely thanked the kids.

Before they could say anything, another strong wave hit the ship. This one shook a loose one of Ash's Poke Balls!

"Ah! My Pokemon!" Ash yelled out in fright, and chased it down the hall. Padfoot, Pikachu, Misty and Brock following after him.

"Ash," Misty called out after him.

They all ran down the hall. Ash finally caught his Poke Ball.

"I got it," he said.

Then they all were thrown to their left, into a nearby room, and were knocked unconscious.

This happened because a large wave hit the ship, and turned it over. The Captain and the Trainers made it to the life rafters and were afloat in the water, safe.

But not everyone was safe and accounted for. Now sinking to the bottom of the sea, Ash, Padfoot, and their friends were trapped in it. Along with Team Rocket.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Parts of the game elements will be mentioned in this story, as well. However those events will take place away from Ash and Padfoot. I already have someone else in mind to handle the game events that No.13 is a part of.**

 **So with that said, you won't be seeing No.13 after this chapter for a while. And the 4 Rocket Brothers makes a brief cameo appearance from the games.**

 **Boy, The Boss seems to have two favorites, and the trio feels the power of jealousy come forth, but are too afraid to do anything against one of them.**

 **Dark Rapidash is also a reference to the Dark Horse, Giovanni is very sadistic with this.**

 **The 12 Rockets was to add to the mystery of No.13, and the whole bad luck, curse, superstition #13.**

 **Padfoot's fight with Raticate was inspired by Buizel's fight with Turtwig, in DP.**

 **I hope the fight scene between Padfoot and Goro was okay to you readers. I tried to give a good description of the fight, but I found it hard to write out their fight. So I did the best that I can, for the moment. I'm Ok with it, but then again, that was my first time writing out an actual hand to hand combat scene. Hopefully with time, I'll get better at it.**

 **So, there you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	20. Pokemon Shipwreck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Pokemon Shipwreck**

The next morning, a ship arrived at the area the St. Anne went under. On the ship was Officer Jenny, who was holding a bouquet of white flowers, and behind her was a male Police unit. They were present to perform a funeral service.

"At first, we thought all the passengers had gotten safely off the ship, but we had just discovered that 5 people are missing. Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James. It makes all of us sad to think that these young Pokemon Trainers have had their promising careers cut tragically short. May these flowers honor your memory," Officer Jenny says solemnly. She tosses the flowers into the sea.

"A salute!" she announces, as she and the other Officers salute. The traditional military horn, for those who have passed on, was performed as the flowers sank to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

"Hey, Ash. Answer me," Brock's voice was heard.

"Wake up Ash, wake up," Misty called out to her friend.

"Urah/Pikapi," Padfoot and Pikachu intoned worriedly. Both gently shaking Ash to wake him up

Ash finally opened his eyes, "What?" and found himself on the... ceiling? Brock and Misty were standing on the ceiling too?

"Uh, would someone mind telling me why we're on the ceiling, and the ground is above us? Just what in the world happened?" Ash asked while sitting up frowning.

His blurry sight became focused. He saw Pikachu and Padfoot was on either side of him, looking relieved that Ash was okay.

"Just take a look out the window," Misty said, pointing to the window behind her friend.

Ash turns to look and his eyes widened in shock surprise. "Huh!?" he gets to his feet and moves to the window. "What? Fish swimming? This can't be..." he looks in disbelief. "That must mean... that this ship has sunk!" he states at the realization of their current location.

They were deep underwater, and the ship was turned upside down.

* * *

Goro, the Machop, was running down the hall of the now upside down ship, and turned to the right. Entering the kitchen. Inside, was his Master James, Jessie, and Meowth. Master and Jessie were still unconscious, under a stove, and the flames were on, over their heads. While this was going on, Meowth turned to the Fighting-type.

"So, yous found a way outta here?" Meowth asked his teammate, hopeful.

"Machop, Ma, Chop, Machop, Machop," Goro shook his head no, frowning at his own lack of luck: No, every exit I found is either blocked off, or underwater.

Then they both turned to see the two humans mumbling in their sleep. They both sounding so relaxed under the fire, that Goro and Meowth had sweat-drops on the back of their heads.

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie & James** **:** To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie sighs:** Jessie.

 **James:** James, with a perfect tan.

They went back to mumbling, both in perfect sync with each other, even when both are unconscious. This made Goro and Meowth look at each other and sweat-drop again. They turned back to the humans when James started repeating the same word.

"...that blazing sun. Fiery and burning, and burning, burning..." he then panicked, "BURNING!"

"Something's really burning!" Jessie screeched as well, while both still had their eyes closed.

"You picked a bad place for a nap," Meowth said to them cheerfully.

"Machop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Machop," Machop said with a raised eye ridge: It might be best for you two to get up now, seriously.

"Huh?" Jessie and James opened their eyes and saw fire above them. They got up screaming as their hair was on fire.

They ran to two different pipes that was spewing out water, to put out the fire in their hair. Once done they made their way out of the identified kitchen, and into the hall.

"Why is everything upside down?" Jessie asked.

"The ship cap sized and sank, while you two were sleeping," Meowth provided the answer in the doorway.

Goro leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Huh/What?" the two blinked in surprise.

"We've got to abandon ship immediately," James exclaimed in fear.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy to get off while the ship's underwater," Meowth explained their location to them, while crossing his arms.

"Ah! The ship sunk! We're doomed!" James panicked.

"Calm down James. I've already thought of a way to get us out of here," Jessie said and pulled out her Poke Ball. "Ekans," She calls out.

"Ekans!" the Snake Pokemon announces his arrival, and shakes his rattle.

"Ekans, Acid. Open a hole in the floor. We'll use it to escape," Jessie orders her Pokemon.

"Machop!" Goro, sweating, shakes his head no and waves his arms frantically to stop the move.

"Wait! Don't do dat!" Meowth shouts out to stop them as well.

Ekans follows his master's commands, and launches Acid to the floor. The hole was made, then sea water came shooting out. Jessie and James were so surprised by this that they jumped onto the hole to stop the water.

"Didn't I tell you numskulls that we're sinking. You think we need another hole on this ship!" Meowth berated them.

Then the force of the water shot Jessie and James to the top and quickly filled the hall up with water. Taking Team Rocket along with the underwater current.

* * *

A little later, Ash and his friends left the room they were in, and moved to another part of the ship. They had just stepped into the part that had the stairway in it. Padfoot by that time was wearing his orange back pack, with his strength intensifier inside. As well as some other things Ash put inside.

"What are we suppose to do? The ships leaking everywhere?" Ash asked.

"We've got to keep calm. As long as there's air here, it'll take time to fill up with water," Misty stated to the group.

"Sure, but we better not waste time escaping," Brock added, leaving the other two frowning in thought.

"Well, we could either go up or down," Misty thought aloud.

"Well, we're sinking then up would definitely be better. And if the ship is flipped upside down..." Ash started to say.

"...the deck is below us," Ash turned to Misty as she pointed to where the deck and haul were, "and the ship's bottom is up above our heads," she says.

"Then we have to dive down to the deck," Ash said as if that was the answer.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

Padfoot frowned, and looked at the water in thought. Not at all comfortable with going underwater.

"But if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end, then we're done for," Brock said critically.

Ash sweat-dropped, and imagined himself unable to open a door underwater, and loosing air. "So... how are we suppose to know?" the boy asked in fright.

Misty took out a Poke Ball. "Water's my specialty. Go, Goldeen!" she calls out her water-type Pokemon, into the water.

"Goldeen goldeen, goldeen, goldeen," it said upon materialization.

"Goldeen, dive down to the deck. If you find a way off the ship, bring something back from outside," Misty told Goldeen.

"Goldeen," it replied and dived down into the water and out of sight.

...

"What's taking Goldeen so long," Ash asked, as they stared at the water.

"I guess it can't find a way out," Misty answered.

Then they noticed bubbles in the water. Then a shadow. Then a man with purple hair and blue in the face, rose from the water looking like a water zombie.

"Aaaahhhh!" the gang and two Pokemon screamed in fright, also blue in the face.

Soon the man was thrown onto the stairway, along with a red head woman and a Meowth, by Goldeen.

"Team Rocket/Urah rah!" they two said in shock.

"They look terrible," Brock mentioned.

The evil trio spit out water from their mouths.

"Prepare, prepare for trouble," a water logged Jessie started.

"Yes, make that double," and James finished. They looked up and the twerps.

"Huh!? You!" they quickly got and took out their Poke Balls.

"We got you brats cornered," Jessie smirks at them.

"So, you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea?" Brock glared at them and both him and Ash had a Poke Ball ready.

Team Rocket threw there Poke Balls. "Ekans/Koffing!" Jessie and James called out their Pokemon. "Ekans!" "Koffing!"

"Here we go!" Brock and Ash said, throwing four Poke Balls. 3 from Ash and 1 from Brock.

The Pokemon that appeared was Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Geodude. They sounded off their presence.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Vwee, vwee!"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Geodude!"

"Alright, a match," Ash says in the zone, then was taken out of it as the ship began to lean to one side.

When this happened, everybody was sliding down to one side of the hall, and crashed into the wall in a pile.

"This ship will roll if we don't do something quick," Misty said loudly.

"Eevee, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Geodude, Koffing, Ekans; to the other side of the ship!" Ash said urgently.

The Pokemon hurriedly complied and ran to the other side. Unfortunately, this caused the ship to lean in the other direction, and everybody else slid to the other side, and like before, they crashed into the wall in a pile.

"The other side! The other side!" Ash shouted, and the Pokemon did as told. Geodude lagging behind.

"Geodude, come back to this side!" Brock called his Pokemon.

This continued 2 more times with the six Pokemon on one side and the ship still leaning. Misty then made a suggestion that had everybody turning to her.

"You guys, call back your Pokemon," Misty said hanging onto the wall.

Padfoot held onto Ash's left shoe with his right paw, to keep himself from slipping again, and Pikachu held onto Padfoot's left hind leg. While Meowth was sliding down inch by inch.

"But Team Rocket will beat us if we call our Pokemon back," Ash said looking at Misty as if that was obvious.

"He's right," Brock agreed.

"We can't worry about that right now, we've got worse troubles. Besides," Misty said to the boys, then looked at Ash, "you don't need the others to beat Team Rocket. If push comes to shove, you and Padfoot could always kick their butts yourselves," she smirks wickedly to Ash.

Ash, Brock, and Padfoot blinked in realization at what Misty was getting at. Then they smiled and nodded. Team Rocket didn't look at all thrilled.

"Right/Rah," the three said. Ash and Brock returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"Call your Pokemon back too. What's more important, a Pokemon Battle or your life?" Misty glared at Team Rocket.

The two adults glared in surprise and recalled their Pokemon. "Grr, she's right, good point," Jessie said.

With the Pokemon returned to their Poke Balls, the ship righted itself. Everybody breathe a sigh of relief.

Misty walks away from the group, then she spoke, "Okay then, we all agree there won't be any battles for now," she then turns back to the others, "let's work together- huh!" she sees them glaring at each other.

Or more specifically Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Brock were smirking at Team Rocket, while Team Rocket glared nervously at her friends.

"Come on now, shake hands!" Misty then yelled at them, an angry vein on her head. They looked at her, then back at each other.

Jessie and Ash shook hands. "This is just a temporary truce til we get out of this mess," Jessie said.

"You better believe it, Lady," Ash said with resolve.

James and Brock shook hands, more like trying to squeeze the others hand.

Meowth reluctantly stuck out his paw for Pikachu to shake and turned his head, but nothing happened. Meowth looked and saw Pikachu just frowning at him. Misty and the others noticed as well.

"Pikachu," Misty tried to scold Pikachu, but the electric mouse ignored her for once.

Pikachu surprised her and Team Rocket by turning away from Meowth. He walked over, stood behind, and to the right of, Padfoot.

Ash and Brock made a small nod of their heads. Padfoot, inwardly smiled at this. Pikachu had just made his position known and clear. He stood behind Ash and Padfoot. Padfoot would make the call to have a truce with Meowth.

Meowth gulped as Padfoot took a step towards Meowth. Once in front of the cat, he extended his right paw. Meowth hesitantly took it, and Padfoot let loose shock from his Thunder Punch to shock Meowth.

"Padfoot!" Misty tried to scold the jackal this time, only to be met with a nonchalant shrug. Meowth was fried and smoke rising from his fur. Pikachu smiled at his team leader.

Now all present turned back to Misty.

"It's agreed. We work together," Jessie said.

"Now we gotta think of someway to escape," Ash stated.

Misty then looked smug. "Leave it to me. I forgot to mention I built my own St. Anne once," Misty said smirking.

Everyone looked at the girl in amazement

 _'For real, she actually made one?'_ Padfoot thought looking at Misty.

"Really?" Brock asked.

"It was a model," Misty elaborated.

Everyone then sweat-dropped as their amazement turned to disappointment.

"Oh, great," Ash said sarcastically.

"Rah... rah urah... ar ar," Padfoot barked annoyed: Well... it's better than nothing... I guess.

Pikachu and Meowth nodding in agreement.

"That's how I learned all about the structure of the St. Anne," she pointed out, "since the way to the deck is blocked, we'll have to climb to the bottom of the ship. We'll cut a hole in the haul. That's how we'll escape," Misty explained.

"Well, at least it's a plan anyway," Ash says, Padfoot nodding.

"Urah rah rah urah," Padfoot barks out: It's the only plan we have right now.

"Over there," Brock points to another stair that leads to the bottom. "Onix make a stair case!" Brock says as he summons his Pokemon. Onix appeared and grabs the top opening with his mouth, making a way for them to get out.

"Let's hurry," Brock states while running up Onix's back to the next floor, followed by Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu.

"Right!"

"Rah/Pika!"

Misty stopped and turned to Team Rocket, "Let's move it or lose it."

"Yes ma'am," the trio said and ran after them.

* * *

Everyone walked until they came upon an area with no lights.

"The lights are out. I can't see anything," Brock says.

"Let me handle it. Charmander, I choose you," Ash called out his fire type.

"Char char," he said once he materialized. His tail-flame lit up the area they were in.

Padfoot came over and rubbed the fire lizard's head affectionately, getting an happy "Char" out of him, in return. Like a purr.

"Urah rah rah urah ar," Padfoot barked, smiling at his teammate: Hey bud we need your tail-flame to light our way.

Charmander nodded, then he walked beside Padfoot and in front of the group being their light.

"So, where does this hall lead to," Ash asked Misty.

"This corridor leads straight to the engine room. And that's where the haul is the thinnest. With a little luck, we should be able to cut our way through," she answered.

They came upon a door and stepped through. They all gasped at what awaited them. The stairway to get to the other side was destroyed in the middle, and there was huge fire below them.

"This is no good," Ash said looking at the fire. After returning Charmander, then to the doorway on the other side. "It's impossible to cross over to the engine room."

"Jessica?" James asks as he held Jessie's hand.

"Yes James," Jessie looked at him.

"Whoever said 'beauty doesn't last' must have been thinking of us." James said.

"I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were," Jessie says sadly as she hugs him.

"So will I," James whines.

"Will you two knock it off! There's got to be some way to get off this ship." Misty yells at the two. "There must be some angle we haven't thought of yet," she crosses her arms to think.

Padfoot had his eyes closed and arms crossed the entire time, while thinking. Then he snapped his eyes open and pulled Ash's pants leg. "Urah," Ash turned to him, "Rah Urah urah!"

Ash blinks and smiles brightly. "Great idea Padfoot!" he then threw a Poke Ball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you."

"Bulbasaur," he says.

"Alright Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Extend your whips to the other side," Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur nodded and did as he was told. "Bulbasaur," it extended its vines and latched onto the to doorway. "Bulbasaur."

"Good job," Ash praised his Grass-type, "Padfoot you're always the smart one between us," he smiles at his Pokemon brother, getting a blush from the Shiny Pokemon. Padfoot scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously at the praise.

"That sure was a great idea," Misty adds her praise as well.

"Yeah, we can use the vines to cross to the other side," Brock adds smiling.

"Padfoot, take Pikachu and meet us on the other side," Ash said.

"Rah!" Padfoot salutes Ash, then gestures for Pikachu to hop onto his back, while he still wore his back pack. Pikachu did and hung on tight. Padfoot then surprised Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket by running up along one of the two vines. Perfectly balanced the whole way and made it safely to the other side.

"Alright," Ash got the others attention, "let's get out of here. I'll go first, Misty you get behind me and hold onto my pack, then Brock follows. We'll keep Misty balanced between us," the boy explains, they nodded and proceeded to walk along the Vine Whip.

With Team Rocket, James looks down at the fire, shaking in fear.

"I can't cross that inferno! Jessie and Meowth you go ahead, I'm staying here," James cried, until he was slapped 5 times by Jessie. "James, James, James, James, James!" he holds the side of his face in shock at Jessie.

"Snap out of it. How long do you think you'll last on this side?" she snaps at him, then calmly smiles at him. "Now let's go, we'll cross together."

"Oh Jessie. Please don't abandon me," he cried as he held her.

"Don't worry I won't leave you," she says,as Meowth nods his head.

"Hey! Team Rocket!" Ash's voice was heard.

The trio look up and saw Bulbasaur was on the other side with his trainer.

"Bulbasaur," it said in a taunting manner.

"Wait don't leave us, send back the vine!" Team Rocket screamed in fear.

* * *

In a forest clearing, by a flowing river, a Charmeleon was seen breathing hard and sweat pouring from his head. Across from him, in the river, was a Seadra. It too was tired after the days spare.

Clapping was heard, and the two Pokemon turned to see their trainer off to the side, Draco, smiling at them.

"That was great you two! You're really starting to get the hang of your new attacks," the Dragon Tamer praised them. The two smiled at him.

"Char, charmeleon, char, char, Charmeleon," Charmeleon said tiredly: We'll soon be ready for our next gym challenge, Draco.

Seadra made some churning sounds in response to his fire teammates statement: _Don't forget, that you already fought in the last gym. It's time for one of the others to have their first gym challenge._ He reminds the fire type.

"Seadra is right, buddy. I know you love the challenge Gym Leaders give us, since it was just the three of us battling before. But now that we have three extra teammates that want to battle, you'll have to sit some gym battles out, and take turns at battling Gym Leaders and other Trainers. As I am now a Dragon Tamer, I have to start using Dragon Pokemon in my battles," Draco said smiling at his starter.

Charmeleon frowned a bit, still panting a bit. He crossed his arms in thought, then shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. " _Sighs_ , Charmeleon, charmeleon, char," Charmeleon responded, and smiled slightly at his friends: Well, I guess I can take a break from some gym battles.

Draco smiled at his friend. "Okay guys, time for some rest. Seadra return," Draco says and returns his water Pokemon.

He and his starter then makes their way back to the nearby Pokemon Center.

…

Once inside his room, Draco turned on the TV and took out a bottle of water from his small cooler. He poured it into a bowl, and gave it to Charmeleon. Draco heard the reports about the sinking of the St. Anne, and was glad the civilians made it out alive.

"That's good news. Everyone's safe and sound," Draco says as he enters to the bathroom.

Charmeleon heard the shower come on, as he sits in front of the TV, drinking his water.

" _We have reports that all but 5 passengers had made it off the St. Anne as of last night,"_ the reporter said, drawing Charmeleon's attention, _"here are the pictures of the 5 that didn't make it."_

5 photos were shown, and Charmeleon spat out the water onto the screen. He took a good look at three of the five photos, recognizing them. He was horrified by what was being said, he did the only thing that came to mind.

"CHARMELEON!" he shouts, drops his bowl, and ran to the bathroom: DRACO!

* * *

Inside the engine room, the group watches Team Rocket catching their breath.

"Now I know what a toasted marshmallow feels like," Meowth comments.

"Hey, no time to take a break," Ash tells them.

"We've got to get off this ship quick," Misty reminds Ash.

"Right!" Ash exclaims pulling out a Poke Ball. "Charmander, I choose you!" he calls out his fire type.

"Char," he says. "Charmander we need you to weld through the metal haul of the ship with your flame," he then turned to Padfoot, "Bro, use Copycat to help him out," he ordered.

Padfoot nodded, then waited for Charmander.

"Char char. Mander!" Charmander then unleashed his Flamethrower.

Padfoot looked to Charmander, as his body now glowed a fiery red. With Charmander unleashing Flamethrower at the haul of the ship, Padfoot did the same, once he had copied the attack. Both Pokemon worked together to cut a hole.

"Okay listen up. We'll use our Squirtle to swim to the surface," Misty said.

"Right," Brock said taking out his Squirtle's Poke Ball.

"Will do," Ash mirrored him.

"Hey, don't forget about us. What are we suppose to do?" Jessie demanded.

"Just grab a Water Pokemon," Misty said as if that was the obvious thing.

"Water Pokemon!?" Meowth echoed loudly, as he and his teammates looked in fright.

"It's almost burned through," Ash announced.

As soon as the two Flamethrowers were done the piece of metal broke through because of the pressure of the sea. Water came falling into the haul fast.

Team Rocket screamed at the rush of water. "Are you crazy! What have you done!?" Meowth screamed, jumping up and down.

Charmander was running away from the rushing water in fear, holding his tail-flame in front of him.

"Charmander, return!" Ash returned his Pokemon before the water splashed on him.

The three Trainers took some ropes they had on them, and tied themselves to their respective Squirtle.

"You three ready?" Ash asked the three water-types as he finished tying himself and his two Pokemon to his Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirt!" all three shouted with smiles.

"Hold on Team Rocket," Ash called out as he and his friends moved up the rushing water to get out and into the sea.

"Hold on! We haven't got the right Pokemon!" Jessie hollers back, James stood still, and Meowth still jumping up and down.

* * *

Draco was at the Police Station.

"Please Officer Jenny. I have to know," Draco begged the Officer.

"Look I feel your pain. I really do, but I can't divulge that information to you. I'm sorry," Jenny said sincerely to the Dragon Tamer.

Draco frowned, seeing this wasn't getting him anywhere. "Fine, I'll look for them myself come tomorrow," he says, and turns to leave.

"Hold on there, the ocean is too big and wide young man," Jenny stood up from her desk, "how are you going to be able to find them? What makes you think they're still alive?"

Draco stops. He turns to face Jenny with a look of resolve on his face. "I know because, _I BELIEVE_ , they're still _alive_! Until I've seen their dead bodies to prove me otherwise, I know they're still out there. Waiting for someone to help them. To save them," he says with finality in his voice.

Jenny and some of the officers present gasped at the boy's words and his resolve. Jenny frowned at first, then sighs.

"Come here," she says reluctantly.

Draco returns to her desk as she takes out a map for him to see. "This is the area were the St. Anne had sunk. To get there from the port, you go..."

Draco listens carefully to Officer Jenny's directions, and would prepared to leave in the morning to search for his two best friends and his traveling companions.

' _Just wait for me Ash and Padfoot. I'll get you guys out of there_ ,' the Dragon Trainer thought to himself, clenching his fists.

* * *

Several minutes above the surface, Ash and his friends were standing on a raft waiting for Team Rocket, but so far they haven't surfaced.

"I wonder why Team Rocket hasn't surfaced," Ash wondered aloud.

"Do you think they're still trapped inside?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu looked at Padfoot: What do you think?

"Urah rah," Padfoot barks, shrugging in response: Who knows.

"There's nothing more we can do. Except try to find some dry land," Brock suggested.

"Let's see," Ash looks around from his position on the raft. "Nothing but ocean in every direction, and no way to tell which direction to go," he says.

"I remember the story of Noah, who when he had to find dry land, he sent a bird to find it and return with a branch," Brock said smiling.

"What a great idea," Ash said and tossed a Poke Ball into the air. "We're gonna do the same thing as Noah. Pidgeotto, I choose you!" and the Flying-type appeared. "Pidgeo!"

"Pidgeotto, bring us back whatever you find," Ash told his winged friend. "Pidgeo!" he responded and flew off.

"We're counting on you Pidgeotto."

"Urah/Pikachu."

...

A little later Pidgeotto brought back Team Rocket and a flailing Magikarp. It looked like they were dead this time.

"They weren't able to make it," Misty said sadly.

"Mm, Padfoot," was all Ash said.

Padfoot stepped forward and placed his paw on Meowth's back. He felt the cat was still alive, as well as Jessie and James. He frowned, then without warning released an electric shock from his Thunder Punch.

This had the desired effect. All three Team Rocket members screamed at being shocked and were twitching, though Meowth fell into the ocean.

"Padfoot," Ash asked tiredly.

"Rah?" Padfoot barked, looking at Ash innocently: What?

"Well at least we know their alive now," Brock said, smirking along with Misty at their soaked and twitchy enemies.

"Somebody help! My fur is getting wet!" Meowth complained, then he pulled himself out of the water.

Pikachu snaps his fingers and frowns at the Meowth being back on board. "Chu."

...

That night, the two groups slept on two separate sides of the raft, and Magikarp continued to flail in the middle.

...

The next day by noon, it was hot out there and the everyone was feeling hungry. If the growling stomach's were anything to go by.

"I'm so hungry," Ash said holding his stomach.

"It seems like forever since we last ate," Brock says.

"If I'd known I was gonna be starving, I would have stuffed my face full when I was on the St. Anne," Misty shouts, in complaint.

"I want some food," James whined.

"Stop it," Jessie orders him. Though she wasn't fairing any better.

"Yeah, that whining only makes you feel even hungrier," Meowth says depressingly.

Then they all looked at the flail Magikarp between it.

" _Sighs_ , it's too bad we can't eat Magikarp," Ash comments.

"Uh? What do you mean? Why can't we?" Jessie asks.

"Magikarp are just scales and bones," Misty answers for Ash, with her arms crossed.

James and Jessie now look annoyed at the situation. "Grr, not only can this fish not swim, it's not even good for eating," James growled.

"See, I told you buying it was stupid!" Jessie angrily told James.

"You good for nothing fish! I don't want to be your master!" and with that, James kicked Magikarp into the ocean, where it was flailing even more.

"Good riddance, Magikarp," an angry James said, while everybody else looked on with sad looks.

"I feel sorry for it," Misty sadly says.

"Huh!?" then everyone blinks in surprise as Magikarp starts glowing, and grew in size.

It had just evolved into Gyarados! An angry Gyarados.

The guys on the raft screamed in surprise.

"Now you've done it! Magikarp has evolved into Gyarados!" Misty said.

"Gyarados, I miss Magikarp," Jessie complained.

James now tried to look confident. "I'm James, your Master. Obey me."

Gyarados roars at him, frightening James.

"Dimwit! If you're the Master don't act like your scared of it," Jessie berated him.

"I am scared," James admitted.

"Goldeen, Starmie, Staryu, and Squirtle!" Misty calls out her four Water Pokemon.

"Goldeen goldeen!"

"Huh!"

"Hiyah!"

"Squirtle!"

Padfoot looked on in surprise at Misty calling out her Pokemon. ' _She's actually going to battle this Gyarados. That's mental! Wonder if she even has a strategy is?'_ he thought.

"How will you battle it?" Brock asked.

Misty smirks, "My strategy is... RUN AWAY!" she shouts.

 _'That's her strategy!'_ Padfoot thought sweat-dropping. 'T _hat's... that's... actually a good strategy. A very good strategy!'_

"Urah rah rah!" Padfoot barked in fright: Let's get out of here!

Soon she and the other humans had long sticks and where paddling as fast as they could, while the four water-types were pulling the raft, with ropes tied to them.

They shouted, "Heave-ho!" 3x's as they tried to get away from the Atrocious Pokemon, who gave chase. Roaring after them.

"Faster, faster!" they all said. Soon they were pulling away from the Gyarados.

The Water Serpent had stopped then started roaring. The group stopped paddling and watched it roar.

"Huh?" was the collective thought of the everyone.

"What's it doing?" Ash asked.

"It just evolved, maybe its tired out," Brock guesses.

"We made it!" Jessie and James hugged each other, and everyone looked relieved, except for Misty.

"Unless the stories are true," Misty says, drawing everybody's attention.

"Uh, what are you talking about Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty begins explaining as the roar from Gyarados continues, the sky above them began to darken with black clouds. "Sailors tell terrible stories about the Gyarados, I think this might be... it maybe Dragon Rage," she says worryingly.

"Dragon Rage!" the others shouted in shock.

Gyarados gave a final roar, and from the ocean, it was now accompanied by 4 more Gyarados.

"That's Dragon Rage? But that looks nothing like how my Gyarados uses it," Ash looked on in horror at the 5 serpents.

"That's because this one is able to call upon others of his species to aid it!" Misty answers.

Before anything else happened.

"Ash! Padfoot! Hey, guys! Up here!" a voice said from up above and behind them. They turned and saw the familiar Dragon-type Pokemon heading their way, and on its back was the other Trainer from Pallet Town.

* * *

As Draco was flying over the ocean on Dragonair's back, they heard a roaring sound. They looked and saw dark clouds up ahead.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Draco said frowning at the clouds.

 _"Draco, up ahead, look!"_ Dragonair thought to his trainer.

Draco, hearing his Pokemon's thoughts aim at him, looks forward and spots some figures on a raft. Behind the raft was the source of the roar.

5 Gyarados!

"Oh no, that's not good. Not good at all," Draco frowned. He the looks to the raft and spotted the familiar yellow and black Pokemon. "Dragonair get us closer to that raft. Quick!" Draco urged.

 _"Very well, Draco,"_ Dragonair thought and dived towards the stationed raft.

"Ash! Padfoot! Hey guys! Up here!" Draco called out to them. The survivors all looked up and cheered for his arrival as Dragonair came and hovered behind them, watching the Gyarados.

"Draco! Boy am I glad to see you!" "Urah urah!" Pikachu!" Ash and his Pokemon said in happiness.

"Ash what's going on? How did you get a school of Gyarados to start chasing you?" Draco asked incredulously, almost accusingly.

"It wasn't my fault! There's one Gyarados that evolved from a Magikarp that belongs to him," Ash said fast and pointed at James. His Pokemon nodding as well, also pointed at James. "Misty said that their about to use Dragon Rage!"

Draco turns back to the roaring and screeching water serpents.

"Help! We're Gyarados bait," James whined as he held onto Jessie.

"We're doomed," Meowth said frighteningly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said sadly.

Padfoot growled and tensed beside Ash.

As the 5 Gyarados began to move in a circle to perform Dragon Rage, Draco looked at James seriously.

"Hey!" he yelled getting the man's attention, "Do you still want that Pokemon? If not, then give me its Poke Ball, now!" he shouted over the twister of ocean water heading their way.

"No, I don't want it! Here take it! Take it!" James cried out and tossed the gold-plated Poke Ball to Draco, who caught it.

"Here it comes!" they hollered.

"Let's go!" Brock shouted.

"No one has ever gotten away from Dragon Rage at sea," Misty said.

"Whoa this is it!" shouted Ash.

Just then the Dragon Rage move, like a cyclone of water reaching into the sky, swallowed the raft and the group.

Dragonair, not waiting for a command, moved out of the way quickly, to protect his trainer from the attack.

"Ash! Padfoot!" Draco hollered, as they were swept away, into the water cyclone.

* * *

Team Rocket was blasted one way and the group was blasted in another while still inside the attack. The friends tried to hold on to each other, but the pressure was too much for them, and they let go.

Spiraling out of control the attack continued off in a direction, taking its passengers with it.

As that was happening, the clouds in the area had become clear once again.

* * *

"Alright, that's it!" Draco shouted, then looked at the five Gyarados in anger. "Dragonair, take us down!" he commanded, and Dragonair obeyed.

As they made their way down, the Gyarados looked up and spotted the Dragon-type and its human coming down towards them. Once they were within reach, they all charged forward to attack!

Nothing happened. They were stopped.

They were then frozen in place. They stared at the human on Dragonair's back in confusion.

Draco had his left hand up in a stopping motion. He had a stern look on his face. He was using his special powers on the Gyarados. Stopping them from advancing.

Feeling the rush of his powers at his command, was amazing, but Draco would not to dwell on it. He was ticked off right now. He needed to get rid of the Gyarados.

"Four of you don't belong here. Leave now!" the Dragon Tamer commanded.

The four extra Gyarados could move again, and obeyed his commands. They went back underwater, and swam away into the deep parts of the ocean.

Only one left.

Draco came closer to the last one and held out the gold-plated Poke Ball for it to see. It blinked, recognizing it as its Poke Ball.

"You no longer belong to that man anymore. You are now my Pokemon. _Is that_ _clear_?" he asked with authority in his voice.

Gyarados looked into the human's eyes, and felt a strong pull towards this human. A sort of pressure that was stronger than his own, and mightier than his last human.

' _He's not cowardly like the other human was_ ,' Gyarados thought. Then he nodded, knowing that it was the human that was keeping him from moving too much.

"Good. Now return," Draco returned the Atrocious Pokemon to his Poke Ball. "Alright Dragonair, let's go find the others."

The Dragon-type gave an affirmative cooing sound, and headed in the last direction they saw the Dragon Rage had taken Ash, Padfoot, their friends and Team Rocket.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are a welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	21. Island of Giant Pokemon & First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Island of Giant Pokemon**

 **& First Kisses**

Draco and Dragonair followed the path the move Dragon Rage took. About an hour later they came upon an island. They spotted something on the beach area, near the water.

"That has to be them Dragonair," Draco said, "let's check it out!"

 _"As you wish Draco_ ," Dragonair telepathically said to his trainer. And as they got closer they saw it was Ash, Misty, and Brock.

They landed near them, and Draco returned his Dragonair to it's Poke Ball. He then ran over and shook his friend. "Hey Ash, come on Ash. Wake up, Bro," Draco said.

"Huh!?" Ash got up. "Draco!" Ash exclaims seeing his friend beside him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," Draco said relieved.

Ash nodded then looked around them. "Hey, how did I end up on the beach?" The boy asked. He then noticed that Misty and Brock were lying a few feet from him. Ash and Draco went over to them and shook them awake.

"Mist, Misty wake up!" Ash shook the girl.

"Hey Brock! Come on, wake up man!" Draco shook the older teen awake.

Misty and Brock finally came to. "How did we get here?" Misty asked.

"How did we survive that cyclone?" Brock asked looking around.

"Hey, we were lucky," Ash said smiling, before he start looking around again. This time for his two missing Pokemon. "But, but where did Padfoot and Pikachu go?" he asked. Then he noticed that he was missing some Pokeballs on his belt. "Ah! I only have four my Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"What!" Draco looked in alarmed at Ash, as did Misty and Brock.

* * *

On another part of the island, Jessie and James were unconscious. They were rudely awakened by a Krabby, that scuttled away after pinching them awake.

They landed facing each other in confusion. "Oh," James said.

"Could it be..." Jessie started.

"Does this mean..." James followed along.

"We survived again!" they stated together and hugged.

"We're the completely invincible..." "...unbeatable..." "Team Rocket!" Jessie and James said respectively, then together. Then they realized something. "But I don't hear any annoying..." "complaining..." "Meowth is missing!"

"Oh! I've lost the Poke Ball with the Ekans I got for my birthday last year," Jessie cried out at seeing she was without a Pokemon.

"Ah! The Poke Ball with the Koffing I got for Christmas, as well as the Poke Ball with Goro the Machop I got from No.13 is gone too," James said in a frantic like Jessie. "And we're totally broke," he says showing an empty wallet.

"We're penniless and Poke less," Jessie sighs, then falls to her knees. "How will we survive? Time is running out for, the both of us," she says as she picks up some sand and watches it fall back to the ground.

"We could always call for help," James says, pointing at a nearby phone. "Look over there."

"A phone booth! Aren't we lucky," she asks rhetorically. "Ha ha, now we can call someone for help," Jessie delightfully says.

"But we don't have any change," James said sadly. "And without any change..." Jessie says sadly as well, then together, "Our luck sure has changed."

* * *

Padfoot had woken up to find himself lying on his back, on a beach. He moved his head to look to his right, and spotted his electric teammate. Pikachu was about 3 ft from him. He got up, shook himself to free his fur of the sand, and went over to his electric friend. He shook him gently awake.

"Hey Pika. Come on, wake up mate," he says.

Pikachu opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head and looked to Padfoot.

"Hey, you alright there?" the jackal asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Pikachu replied. "What about you?" he asked in return.

Padfoot then checked and moved each part of himself as he spoke. "1 head, 2 aura-sensing appendages, 2 ears, 2 arms, 2 legs, and 1 tail. Phew, yep I'm all here!" he says smiling, and pretends to wipe an imaginary sweat from his brow, getting a giggle out of Pikachu.

Padfoot walks over a little ways to pick up his orange back pack. "Come on. We have to find Ash and the others," Padfoot states. Pikachu nods, and both took off in a direction. The forest to their left, while the ocean was to the right of them.

* * *

A little while later, Padfoot and Pikachu came across 3 Poke Balls in the sand near the water, on some other part of the island.

"What's this?" asked Pikachu. Padfoot went over and sniffed at the 3 Poke Balls and stood up straight.

"These are Ash's Poke Balls!" Padfoot exclaimed in realization. "Everybody come out!" he shouted as he tapped each Poke Ball. The balls opened and released 3 white lights of their friends.

The three Pokemon that appeared from within the Poke Balls were Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. The three of them looked rather exhausted.

"Are you all okay?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm all right," Charmander said.

"I've felt better!" Squirtle complained, holding his head.

"I'm just fine!" Bulbasaur announced.

"That's good to hear," Padfoot said to them as he picked up the three Poke Balls and place them in his backpack. "We got separated from Ash and the others. Once you guys have rested, we need to go look for them," the shiny Pokemon said to his teammates.

"Alright, Boss Dude, but I have one question though," Squirtle said.

"And what's that Squirtle?" Padfoot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where are we?" Squirtle asked looking around.

"Are we lost?" Bulbasaur ask.

"What is this place?" Charmander curiously asked.

"We don't know," Pikachu responded. Then he and Padfoot spotted a pink Pokemon lying on a rock near the water. It was a Slowpoke.

Padfoot, Pikachu, and Charmander went over to the Water type to ask for directions.

"Hello!" Pikachu greeted, while Padfoot bowed his greetings.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Charmader asked politely.

"We really would appreciate your help, sir," Padfoot added.

The Slowpoke just sat there staring straight ahead. This confused the three Pokemon.

"Can't you hear us?" Charmander asked.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked loudly this time.

"Can you help us out?" Charmander asked loudly as well.

Padfoot remained silent, and frowned at the water type as it got up, walk backwards, and stuck his tail in the water.

Now utterly confused, the three Pokemon turn to each other in question at this. While Bulbasaur and Squirtle lounged not too far from them, enjoying the nice breeze and the warm sun.

"It sure is peaceful here," Squirtle commented.

"Yeah!" Bulbasaur agreed.

* * *

Later that night, the group of Pokemon were following Padfoot through the forest. Charmander walked beside him, holding his tail up, in front of them, for light.

"I don't see Ash and those guys anywhere," Pikachu said as he looked around.

"They just disappeared," Charmander comments worriedly.

"You shouldn't worry so much guys," Padfoot said, gaining the everyone's attention, "we'll find them. If not tonight, then tomorrow. Let's just hope that they're all in one peace."

"Or maybe they all got eaten by wild Pokemon!" Squirtle exclaimed jokingly. He then showed sharp teeth and made biting sounds, as if he was eating on some meat. "Growl, crunch, crunch, crunch!"

This caused his teammates to come to a stop and frown at the water-type. "Don't say things like that!" Pikachu chastised his teammate.

"Yeah, cut it out," Charmander said, a bit frightened at the idea of Ash and the others being eaten.

"Sorry," the water-type apologizes, chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"Maybe, Ash forgot about us," Bulbasaur voiced his negative opinion, while looking away from the others.

Everyone looked at him in shock, except for a certain green-eyed jackal. "Y-you think so?" Charmander asked in fear, a bit of sweat on his head.

"Yeah, you think so, huh?" a very cold voice questioned.

The four Pokemon turned to the voice, and all of them took a step back in fright. Padfoot was glaring at Bulbasaur. Black aura came off him like fire. His black appendages were raised. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, canines showing. The light from Charmander's flame made his bright green eyes have an eerie glow, in the night. The atmosphere around them suddenly went cold, and they found themselves shivering fearfully in their team leader's presence. In a nutshell, Padfoot, at the moment, looked like a terrifying Hound From Hell, on hind legs.

Bulbasaur was immediately reminded of when Padfoot had done this back at the Hidden Village. With that realization, he suddenly regretted his words, and back away in fear of his team leader. Sweating and shaking as Padfoot was walking in his direction.

Last time Ash was there to stop him from attacking Bulbasaur. The grass-type was terrifyingly aware, that Ash wasn't there this time. He swallowed nervously as Padfoot now stood in front of him.

"Let me make this, _very clear_ , to you," Padfoot growled out at Bulbasaur, restraining himself from physically attacking him. "Ash would _never_ forget us, nor _abandon_ us. Not like your previous Trainer did to you," he looks at all three starter Pokemon, indicating his words were for them as well. "I'm living proof of that. Ash and I have been together for _years_ before we met all of you. He loves Pokemon, he cares for you guys, and he would _never forget_ about you. He wouldn't do that. Don't go lumping my _brother_ with the humans that abandoned you!"

As he spoke, the black aura dissipated, the appendages fell back to the sides of his head, the anger in his face left him, and was replaced with a stern and disappointed look.

"I can handle when others are insulting me, but the moment you insult my human _brother,_ Ash, you've crossed the line. So, Bulbasaur, this is your only warning. If you ever say something along those lines of abandonment, in conjunction, with Ash doing it again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Are we clear?" Padfoot asked the grass-type, and he recieved a hasty nod in return.

Padfoot then turned his attention to Squirtle, who hastily put up his arms in surrender. "Hey now! I know he's not like that at all. Remember, my friend and I were there in the bushes when we heard what he had done for Charmander here," he indicated their fire teammate, "so you don't have to worry about me. I know what Ash is like," the water-type ends with a smile as he puts his arms down.

Padfoot nodded, then looked at a shameful Charmander and frowned. Charmander had his head lowered, biting his bottom lip, and wringing his tail with his claws, in shame at how he had thought of Ash forgetting them. After all he had done for them... for him.

He suddenly flinched when he felt Padfoot's right paw on his head. He looks up. He sees Padfoot giving him a sincere smile, and felt calming waves enter his body.

"Charmander, use your memories to know the truth about Ash. Remember, **'Ones actions speaks louder than words'** okay? Remember what he did that night for you, and you'll have your undeniable answer," Padfoot said passionately to his emotional fire-type friend.

Charmander thought back to that night, the night Ash confronted Charmander's former trainer, Damien. He remembered Ash's words and actions towards Damien that night. He did remember, and he felt his guilty heart beat hard in his chest for doubting Ash's loyalty. Even for a minute. He then let go of his tail, and grabbed Padfoot's paw with his claws and sobbed a bit.

Padfoot allowed Chamander to collect himself, and hold onto the wrist area of his paw while he rubbed the fire lizard's head. He felt Charmander's sad, guilty, and apologetic feelings. He also felt Charmander's heart felt feelings of gratefulness, thankfulness, and admiration for Ash and Padfoot grow. He even felt the familiar feelings of love towards himself and Ash from Charmander. It was the same love that Padfoot had for the Ketchum Family. Love for a family and close friends.

Ash and Padfoot discovered that out of the four abandoned Pokemon(Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Eevee) on their team, that it was Charmander that dealt with abandonment the hardest. As a result, he became the most emotional about the subject. However, like Eevee, he also became more affectionate towards Ash and Padfoot.

Padfoot smiled at his fire lizard friend.

"I'm sorry," Charmander said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Padfoot removed his paw, and wiped the few tears off of Charmander's face. He then looked at the rest of them.

"Don't ever doubt Ash. Don't believe for a moment that he'll abandon any of you, because he won't. I know this, because **I** will never abandon you either," the jackal said to all of them with absolute assurance.

They all nodded, and Charmander wiped his face before holding his tail up again for light.

* * *

In the nearby bushes, the Pokemon Machop, named Goro, has been watching the five Pokemon's argument.

Or more to the point, he watched his rival Padfoot chew his teammates out. Goro was entertained by the whole thing. His rival was certainly loyal to his Trainer.

Soon the Super Power Pokemon was joined by his fellow Team Rocket Pokemon.

"So Riolu, Pikachu, and their friends survived? Heh! That means I can finally get my revenge," Meowth sneered. "Alright Pokemon surrender!" he announces.

* * *

"Alright Pokemon surrender!" a voice sounded from the dark bushes on top of a ledge.

Padfoot and the group looks up at where the voice came from. Pikachu and Charmander looked up curiously, Padfoot frowned at recognizing the aura of the voice, and Squirtle and Bulbasaur got into position to fight.

"Who's there?" the grass-type demands.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!" the voice says. Jumping off the ledge and into the light of of Charmander's flame, was Meowth of Team Rocket.

"Oh great, what we don't need right now," an annoyed Padfoot says frowning at the cat.

"It's just Meowth." a bored Pikachu says with having to see the cat again. This expression was mirrored by the group. As one they closed their eyes and turned their heads away from the normal-type.

Meowth sighs and falls over from the lack of fear he wasn't getting from the twerp's Pokemon.

"I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose its impact," the cat said with a frown, then he sneered at them. "Never mind!" he points to Padfoot's group while looking back at Goro, Koffing, and Ekans. "Ok guys! Go get 'em," he orders, and turns back smirking at the five Pokemon.

"Huh?" the Scratch Cat Pokemon questioned, then looked back at his team.

He sees Goro leaning against the ledge, arms crossed, frowning at Meowth. Ekans laying on the ledge to Goro's left, and Koffing floating above and to the right of Goro. The three didn't move a single muscle.

"Hey! I said go get 'em!" Meowth tells them, while pointing at Padfoot's team.

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Goro says rudely to Meowth, "You sad excuse of a Pokemon. You're not my superior, nor my Master."

Padfoot and the team blinked in shock at the behavior Goro was showing to Meowth, but none more so then Meowth.

Meowth's jaw fell open at the attitude Goro was displaying towards him.

"He right," Ekans hisses, "You not Master!"

"Right, right! Not Master!" Koffing moves up and down beside his shared teammate.

"Wha!?" Meowth asks, taken a back by this.

"I only obey Master!" Ekans hisses, thinking of Jessie winking and giving a victory sign. ' _Mm-hm!_ '

"Only Master!" Koffing agreed, while Goro nods his head as well, both thinking of James giving a wave. ' _Right!_ '

"Masters!? I'm twice as smart as those two odd light bulbs you call Masters!" Meowth shouts angrily at the three Pokemon.

"Master is Master!" Ekans states firmly, while lowering its head to almost rest on Goro's shoulder.

"Yes,yes!" Koffing agrees again.

"In any case, we don't take orders from a weakling like you," Goro smirks wickedly at Meowth. "Someone who doesn't even battle like the rest of us."

Padfoot and his team watched as Meowth started to sweat a bit, at his own mates not doing what he said.

"Come on guys, we're all bad guys here. We don't need Masters to go out and do bad stuff," Meowth nervously tried to reason with the three Pokemon.

"And you claim to be twice as smart as Master and Jessie?" Goro lifts his left brow, glaring at Meowth as if he was the dumbest Pokemon he has ever seen. "You, who walks and talk like a human, but doesn't even remember one of the most basic things about us Pokemon as a whole? I have one word for a Pokemon like that... Pathetic," he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

 _'Ouch!'_ was the thought of Padfoot's team.

"And just what is one of the most basic things I don't remember?" Meowth asks, looking insulted.

"You really are an idiot," Goro grumbles at the cat. "We're not bad guys," Goro states firmly.

"Goro speaks truth. Pokemon not bad guys!" "That's right!" Ekans and Koffing agrees with Goro.

"There's no such thing as a bad Pokemon!?" a shocked Meowth asks.

"You dolt, Pokemon do bad things..." "Because Master is bad!" Goro and Ekans, respectively, says ending this conversation.

"It can't be! My Master's not around, and I always seem to act like a rat!" Meowth complains in an exaggerated fashion.

"Tch, whatever. Not my problem," Goro shrugs and turns away from Meowth.

"All right Meowth!" "It's up to you!" Squirtle and Bulbasaur said, glaring from one side.

"You sure you want to fight..." "Against all of us?" Pikachu and Charmander said from the other side, glaring as well.

"It's really not that hard of a decision to make, but you might want to seriously think about your response," Padfoot says with his arms crossed.

Meowth then realizes that he was surrounded by the twerp's Pokemon. "This ain't fair you got me outnumbered," Meowth complains. "Hey, I could use a little help over here!" he calls back to his teammates, only to see the three of them drinking some tea and eating some pastries between them on a table.

Meowth falls to the ground again for the second time that night. "It's no use," he says dejectedly, then crosses his arms in a pout, "Oh well, I guess I'll let you guys off easy, and call it a draw."

 **Snap!**

The Pokemon all turned to the sound of a tightening rope, and saw the wickedly grinning Riolu, who had said rope clenched in his paws he gotten out of his back pack, looking at Meowth.

"Oh no kitty, kitty, kitty. You don't get off that easily," Padfoot says menacingly and walks forward slowly to the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

While laughing manically as he got closer to the shivering, scared-y cat, and closer, and closer, and closer...

* * *

Later that night Padfoot's team and the three Rocket Pokemon decided to called a truce and were presently sitting around a campfire, on logs or rocks, eating the fruits and berries they had collected from the forest.

Goro was sitting on the ground in front of the fire and leaning on a log, with Ekans to his left and Koffing on his right.

On the other side, Padfoot was also on the ground and leaning against the log Charmander, Pikachu, and Squirtle were sitting on. He was positioned with Charmander and his left and Pikachu and Squirtle on his right. Bulbasaur was sitting on a cut off trunk, eating his fruits.

"What were you guys doing anyway Goro?" Pikachu asked the Rocket Pokemon.

"We were looking for our Masters, with no apparent luck," Goro answered, frowning at not having found their humans yet. Ekans and Koffing nod in agreement.

"That's really awful!" Charmander commented.

"Ours are missing too," Squirtle says.

Bulbasaur continues to eat his food, and not saying anything. He frowns in thought at what the jackal said to him earlier, and was still feeling ashamed from the chastisement he'd received.

"Maybe ya twerp Trainer abandoned ya," sneered the tied to a tree, Meowth. Everybody looked at him and frowned.

"Abandoned?" Ekans looked fearful at that possibility, and turned to Goro and Koffing, sweating, "Maybe us too!"

"Abandoned?" Koffing asked, also looking scared.

"I seriously doubt it, you two," Goro says confidently, still eating his fruit without a care in the world.

"You two don't have to worry. You should listen to Goro more," Padfoot said getting the Ekans and Koffing's attention, "I'm positive your humans are looking for you."

Pikachu and Charmander nod their heads in agreement with their leader.

"Hey guys!" all the Pokemon turn to look at Meowth again. "Ain't ya gonna stop stuffing ya faces and give Meowth something to eat?" the cat yelled out struggling against the rope Padfoot used to tie him to the tree.

Squirtle looks at Padfoot with a hopeful, pleading look. Padfoot notices and nods. This made the water-type beam happily at his leader, and then he turns back to Meowth.

"Are you sorry for all the bad things you have done to us?" Squirtle asks, smirking at Meowth.

"I don't apologize!" the prisoner shouted.

"Then no food for the prisoner, Meowth!" Squirtle finishes his statement, and pops the last of his fruit into his mouth.

"Stop making fun of me, untie me, and give me something to eat!" Meowth complains loudly, then stops as everybody heard a loud sound like giant foot steps coming their way, "Huh?"

Everybody turned to the source and found a giant Pokemon with red eyes towering over the trees. Roaring. All the Pokemon screamed in fear and took off running past Meowth.

"That is one big Pokemon," Meowth comments, then notices he's all alone, "Wait! Somebody come and untie me! Huh?" he looks to his left as he was freed, to see Padfoot had untied him.

The jackal looked at Meowth and frowned, "Well? Get going!" Padfoot shouts at the cat and points in the direction everybody else has taken. Meowth didn't need to be told twice, and ran after the others.

"Stay safe Ash, wherever you are," Padfoot says looking to the sky, then ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

Ash, Draco, Misty, and Brock were currently running for their lives as well. High above them was a giant flying Pokemon that was discharging bolts of lightning in every direction. The latest bolt caused the group to fall to the ground to avoid getting hit.

Once the Pokemon left the area, the gang got up.

"I've never seen a flying Pokemon like that before," Misty said in wonderment.

"Ah, me neither. It's one of the most incredible Pokemon I've ever seen," Brock commented in amazement.

"Ash," Ash turned to his best friend, "this place is really dangerous. We really ought to find a safe place to crash for the night," Draco strongly suggested. Ash nods, agreeing with him.

"Right," Ash responded. 'Be careful, all of you. Just stick together. Padfoot, look after them. I know you will,' he thought.

* * *

In another part of the island, Jessie and James were running for their lives too. They were running from a flying Pokemon that had flames around it. It was shooting Flamethrower left and right in the air. It's attacks also made the two Rocket members jump in fear each time.

"What is that thing?" "I don't want to stop to find out!" James asks and Jessie responds, turning their heads around to look at it. Only to run into the back of a sign.

The Pokemon flew off, and they fell to the ground in a daze, before darkness claimed them for the night.

* * *

A little later, the gathered Pokemon were at a restaurant stand, which was owned by a Slowbro, getting a bite to eat and talking.

Koffing and Ekans were crying over something. Pikachu was patting Ekans reassuringly on his cheek, while Charmander was chewing on his kabob and drink in hand.

Bulbasaur was saying something while glaring at a nervous-looking Squirtle. Both had a red blush on their noses. Meowth was asleep during their argument.

Padfoot was eating his kabob while listening to Goro talk a bit about his life before Team Rocket. Apparently, Goro was the same age as Padfoot, but about 3 months older. That he was trained by his last trainer's father before he was given to the brat, and consequently gotten rid of by said brat. That he was getting stronger ever since he joined Team Rocket, and that he owes it all to Master No.13 for capturing him and handing him over to the TR Traaining Facility.

The different conversations went on into the night until the Pokemon left to go find a cave to sleep in for the night.

* * *

Once they were situated inside their chosen cave, did Padfoot stand in front of the gathered Pokemon. Everyone, even a sleepy Meowth looked at Padfoot in confusion. All but Goro, who smirked at him. Earlier Goro beat Padfoot in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, and now Padfoot had to tell everybody something about himself that they don't know.

Padfoot crossed his arms, closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he opened them and looked at the group and sighs.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about my first... kiss." Padfoot blushes a bit, then notices that everyone was now wide awake, looking at him with anticipation in their eyes, and smiles on their faces.

Padfoot rolled his eyes at them and sits on a nearby rock and sighs.

"It all started back before I met Ash. Back when I still lived in Rota, that's far north from here. I was a year and 4 months old when I met my first female friend, outside my family. An Abra," Padfoot looks to the ceiling, a small smile appeared on his face.

The other Pokemon leaned forward a little bit. The story hadn't really begun yet, and they were already into it. Wanting to hear more.

"She was pretty, smart, and funny in her own way. Now, she may have slept most of the time like most Abra's of her species do, but when she was awake, she was like a wealth of information. She belonged to the town's librarian. We had fun together, when we weren't attending to our respective duties, that is.

"One day, the Annual Winter Festival being held in the town's plaza, and I took her as my date," Padfoot looks up and sees that everyone was paying attention to him. "We enjoyed it. The games, the food, and most particularly the dancing," Padfoot looked up at remembering that night, under the winter, snow falling sky, how he and Abra danced the night away before their respective caretakers called for them to go home.

"We didn't want to leave, but we both knew we had duties to perform the next day. So before we left, I pulled Abra back to me, and I licked her, from her muzzle to her forehead. In return, she did the same to me. That was the night I had given and received my very first kiss," Padfoot finished.

The Pokemon present started clapping and making Arcanine whistles at the now blushing Padfoot.

"Go, Padfoot! Go! _whistles,_ " Pikachu cheered on his teammate.

"Not bad! You sly dog, you! Not bad at all," Goro smirks and clapping at his rival.

"Way to go Boss Dude!" Squirtle happily laughed.

"So, Padfoot," Padfoot looked over at Charmander, "whatever happened to your Abra friend?" Charmander asked politely when the clapping died down.

Padfoot looked sad then.

"Her human had gotten a new job in a far away region called Orre. Where he would be making a lot more money there than he was doing here in Kanto. They moved away," Padfoot sighs at that. "I found out too late. I went to their shop, one day in the spring, following the Winter Festival, to ask her to be my date for the up coming Spring Festival. When I got there, the shop had been empty and closed.

"The last time I had seen her was 2 weeks prior, and the local Pokemon that lived near her said that she and her human left about a week after our last meeting," Padfoot looks at the sad and frowning faces before him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Padfoot," Pikachu said, their teammates nodding in sympathy to him. Padfoot waves a paw at them.

"Don't be. I've had time to get over it, and I am," he says, smiling at them.

"Do you ever think about her?" Bulbasaur asks curiously.

"Sometimes I do. Not mostly, but sometimes," Padfoot admitted to them, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Goro and the others nodded at his answer. Padfoot then stretches and yawns.

"Well it's time to sleep. We'll go looking for our humans tomorrow," Padfoot states.

"Right!" the Pokemon said in unison, and got comfortable.

Padfoot looks out of the cave one last time.

' _Be safe Ash. We'll find you. For sure,_ ' Padfoot thinks, before heading in to join the others in sleep.

* * *

At the same time as the Pokemon were at the restaurant stand, Ash and the others found a cave to stay in. Once they made themselves comfortable, Draco decided to let out two of his Pokemon.

He let out his Charmeleon for warmth and light, and he let out Seadra to give a proper introduction to Ash and his friends. After the introductions were done, and everybody's stomach's were full did they all fall asleep.

As they slept, Ash began to dream about the time he had received his first kiss.

...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the month of August and a six years old Ash Ketchum went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. With permission from his mom and grandpa he got to take Padfoot with him. The Shiny Pokemon was ecstatic to go with Ash._

 _There at the camp Ash had introduced Padfoot to his three best friends, a young Draco Blackthorn, and the twins Daisy and Gary Oak. When Padfoot met each of them, he wagged his tail happily at them. He memorized their auras and their scents. He especially like it when Draco would toss him into the air and catch him, the six years old boy was pretty strong for a kid, or when Daisy would pet him._

 _She was the one who discovered that Padfoot particularly loves having the back of his right ear scratched, and showed this to Ash._

 _The Summer camp was only for a week, but Ash, his Pokemon, and his friends were having a blast. On the 3rd day at camp, Ash took Padfoot with him into the forest._

" _Daisy and Gary's birthday is today Padfoot, and I want to get Daisy a Pokemon for a present," Ash said to his Pokemon. "Rah," Padfoot nodded and helped Ash look for the right Pokemon to give her._

 _Suddenly a Poliwag came out of a nearby bush. It looked at them, then it hopped away._

" _That's it! Let's go Padfoot!" "Ar!" Both boy and Pokemon chased after the runaway water-type. Padfoot ran ahead of Ash to try and catch up to it._

 _It ran into a large bush, Padfoot dived in after it, then Ash followed a short time later. Moments later, Poliwag hopped out of the bush, startling a little girl, then took off into the woods. Padfoot then hopped out, and ran in the same direction as the water-type went, not noticing he past the same scared little girl Poliwag just past._

 _Then next to come out of the bush was Ash._

 _"Padfoot? Poliwag?" the boy called out as he steps out from the bush, he sees a girl in a straw hat on the ground whimpering. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks the girl, as she looks up at him. "Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you?" he asks smiling, "Hey what's wrong?"_

" _I hurt my leg," the girl in the straw hat said sadly._

 _Ash knelt down to the girl's level. "Don't worry," he says taking out a blue handkerchief from his pocket, "see this, this will make it better."_

 _He ties it onto the girls leg. "All done!" he announces, "Now watch this," the girl looks at him, "feel better, feel better, right away!" he waves his hands over the the girls knee as if he was doing magic._

" _Ow! It still hurts, I can't stand up. Huh?" she whines, then looks up at the smiling boy standing up._

" _Don't give up til it's over, K?" he states, and offers his hand to her, "come on."_

 _She looks at his offered hand, takes it, and he pulls her up. He catches her, then stands her up straight._

" _There you go!" he says, and grins at her. He then turned to his right. "Padfoot! There you are," he exclaims, both he and the girl turn to see Padfoot gently pushing the Poliwag forward towards them._

"Ar!" the jackal responds, smiling and wagging his tail.

" _I think we all should be getting back to the campsite K? Come on." "Ar ar!" Padfoot agreed as he guided the Poliwag forward from behind, and Ash pulled the girl with the straw hat along._

 _When they exited the forest, Ash and Padfoot dropped the girl off at Prof. Oak first, before Ash picked up Poliwag, and he and Padfoot went in search for Daisy._

 _They found her coming out of her cabin. "Daisy!" "Urah!"_

 _The girl with auburn hair and black eyes, wearing a yellow tea dress, looks up at the approaching boy and Pokemon. "Hey Ash, Padfoot," she greets them with a wave._

 _As they got closer, Daisy looked surprised to Ash holding a Poliwag. "Ash where did you get that Pokemon?" she asked._

 _Padfoot gently pushed Ash forward from behind. Ash blushes, then holds out the water-type for Daisy to hold. "Happy Birthday Daisy/Urah Urah!" they said together._

 _Daisy looked shocked and she smiled happily at them. She gently takes Poliwag away from Ash._

" _Hello Poliwag, I'm Daisy," she says politely._

 _Poliwag looks at the girl holding him, and smiles at her. "Poli!" he exclaims cheerfully._

" _Thank you Ash! That's so sweet of you," she says and then she gives him a quick kiss on the lips._

 _Ash blushed, and smiles at her. Then unexpectedly, he quickly returns the kiss on her lips. This causes them both to blush at their actions, and smile shyly at each other._

 _Padfoot and Poliwag looks at each other and smile, then looked back at the two kids._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

...

Ash smiles in his sleep at that memory. He slowly opens his eyes as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

It was morning and Pikachu woke up. He, along with his teammates and Koffing and Meowth, were resting on Ekans' body. He looked around and didn't see Padfoot or Goro. His ears perked up and he sat up to looked outside their grass covered cave, to see it was daylight.

"It's morning," he says quietly.

Suddenly, Padfoot and Goro walks back in the cave. "Wake up everyone! Time to go! Move your tails Pokemon, move your tails! On the double!" Goro shouts into the cave sounding like one of his drill sergeants, his voice causing the others to wake up groaning.

Padfoot put his back pack on and walked back outside. He then closed his eyes, brought up his arms, open paws facing outward, and concentrated. He was trying to locate Ash's aura. He turned to the left, nothing.

He turned to the right, nothing. The front, still nothing. Behind, leading into the forest...

There!

It was faint and far, but Padfoot would recognize Ash and Draco's auras anywhere.

He opens his eyes, drops his arms, turns to the other Pokemon behind him, and smiles.

"This way," he says, and starts walking in the direction he pointed to. The others soon followed after the yellow and black jackal.

* * *

Ash and the others were awake and preparing to move out.

"Let's go! We've got to find Padfoot and the others," Ash says, getting a nod from his friends. They left the cave and walked a few feet before Draco took out a Poke Ball.

"Dragonair, I choose you!" he calls. The dragon-type materializes and gives out its calling sound. Draco hops onto its back then turns to the others. "We'll search from the sky, okay Ash? If I find them before you do, I'll stay with them and send Dragonair back, to fly you guys to us."

Ash and his friends nod. "Thanks Draco," Ash thanks his friend, before they went their separate ways.

Ash, Misty, and Brock on foot, and Draco by air. Ash then closes his eyes and concentrates on finding Padfoot's aura. He lifts his right hand, and moves it around him like a compass hand. Misty and Brock stayed silent, and waited.

There! Found him!

It was faint, but Ash knew his jackal's aura.

Ash opens his eyes, and points in a particular direction. "That way guys," he said confidently.

"Let's go then," Brock says, and they followed Ash.

* * *

Team Rocket a woke, and after realizing that it was morning they broke out into a run to look for cover. Jessie then remembered something and led James back to the phone booth.

"But Jessie we don't have any money," James reminded her.

"There's one number we can always call for free," Jessie smirks at James, "Hello Operator, I like to put this call through collect please," she says through the phone.

"Who would accept the charges?" James wondered aloud.

"Hello Boss," Jessie greets.

"The Boss!?" James shouts in shock surprise.

" _You fools had better have a very good reason for calling me this early in the morning,"_ The Boss of Team Rocket says on the other end. Jessie could even hear The Bosses Persian yawning in the background.

Jessie nods. "Yes, but first we must do the introduction," she says.

" _What?"_ The Boss questions.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** Yes, and make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"Nitwits! How dare you annoy me with your nonsense! Don't ever bother me like this again!" he yells at them, then hangs up. Leaving Jessie and James sweat dropping at being yelled at for their motto.

Jessie then puts the phone back on the hook.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get off this island ourselves," she states.

"The phone didn't help," James says, only to get a smirk out of Jessie.

"But it will," she says smirking.

…

A little later they were pulling on the phone cable. This made the phone booth move forward in the direction the cable was coming from.

"But where will this cable lead us?" James asked while pulling.

"It must lead to the phone company. The people there can help us get off the island," Jessie snorted.

"Good point," James nodded.

"And if we stay in the booth the whole way, we'll be safe," Jessie added.

* * *

Padfoot was leading the Pokemon, in the direction he faintly feels Ash was in. The Rocket Pokemon brought up the rear.

"Ash!" Pikachu called out.

"Misty!" Squirtle also shouted into the woods.

"Brock!" Charmander yelled out too.

Padfoot continued to walk ahead of them, silent. As was Bulbasaur.

"Gone. Gone," Koffing said sadly.

"We'll find them," Ekans says to Koffing.

* * *

"Padfoot! Pikachu!" Ash called out into the woods as they continued to walk.

"Squirtle!" called Misty.

"Charmander! Bulbasaur!" Brock hollered.

"Ugh, where could they all have gone?" Misty asked.

"We keep going that way, we'll run into them," Ash stated, and got nods from his friends.

* * *

Up high in the sky Draco and Dragonair continued to look for Ash's Pokemon, but still no luck.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Draco mumbles.

Dragonair continues to fly onward looking for the missing Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and his friends had come to an immediate stop and looks up in surprise at seeing a Giant Charizard.

"Let's get out of here!" they shouted. They dodged a Flamethrower that was launched at them, and hid behind a large rock.

"It looks like a Charizard!" Misty exclaimed.

"The final evolved form of Charmander," Ash said wide-eyed.

"But much bigger," Brock commented on its size.

* * *

"Look at that thing!" Charmander says in awe at the giant turtle looking Pokemon, as he and the other Pokemon hid behind a bush. "Is it a relative of yours, Squirtle?"

"This is Squirtle's evolved form, a Blastiose," Meowth says with his arms crossed.

"Go ask for directions," Pikachu tells Squirtle.

"Who? Me?" he looked shocked. "All right... I'll try!" he says determinedly. He walks out of the bushes a few feet. "Yo! Brother!" he shouts to get the Blastiose attention.

Blastiose turns around to look in his direction.

Squirtle got nervous and sweated a little. "Uh... Let's see..." he glances back at the group, then looks back at the giant. "uh... sure is nice weather isn't it?" he asks with his arms behind his head, smiling nervously.

The rest of the Pokemon fell over at this.

Blastiose then aimed his cannons at them and fire large blasts of water at them. They all ran as fast as they could away from incoming water.

…

A little later, the Pokemon saw another giant Pokemon walking about. It looked like Bulbasaur only bigger.

"That's a Venusaur! Evolved from a Bulbasaur!" Meowth says, from behind the rock they were hiding behind.

"Awesome!" Squirtle says, then turns to their current grass-type, "Talk to it! You guys are like family!" he told it. Bulbusaur looked stunned and sweat dropped.

"Huh!? No way!" he nervously smiles, then turns his head away from them, "Just call me an orphan. I have no family."

Everybody looked at the grass-type with different expressions. Padfoot smirked at the frightened grass-type, Pikachu chuckled a bit, Meowth, Koffing, and Ekans just stared at him.

"Good point!" Charmander smiles, and hold his claws together.

"Coward!" Squirtle and Goro said at the same time. Squirtle had his arms behind his head looking disappointed, while Goro had his arms crossed and smirking at the scared grass-type.

* * *

Draco and Dragonair was over a different part of the island when the heard a strange noise.

"Did you hear that Dragonair?" Draco asked in puzzlement.

 _'Yes I did, and it's coming from over there_ ,' the dragon thought to Draco, and they both looked to see below them and to the left was a rail cart moving fast.

Behind the cart was a cable dragging a giant Pokemon, which looked like a prhistoric Pokemon.

"Let's follow it," the Tamer said and the dragon took off after it.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock just rounded a mountain running along a rock bridge, when they came across a giant Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" it says loudy. They were shocked at the large creature.

"Pikachu!" Misty says.

"Jumbo sized!" Brock says. "Huh?" they looked down and spotted a rail cart heading in their direction, dragging a giant Pokemon behind it.

"I wonder what that is?" Ash asked, before the bridge beneath them crubled and the trainers fell right into the cart.

The cable attached to the cart caught Pikachu as well, so it along with the other giant Pokemon were being pulled along with them.

Once they realized who was also in the cart with them, Team Ash and Team Rocket shouted and pointed at each other.

"Now we got you just where we want you," Jessie sneers at them.

"Hand over Riolu and Pikachu," James demanded, before he and Jessie looked behind them and then held each other in fright. "Uh! But not that big one!" he shouts fearfully.

"Ash look, back there," Misty points to back, and Ash gasps at seeing all of their Pokemon running from the Giant Pokemon chasing them.

"Padfoot!" Ash shouts. "Urah!" Padfoot responds.

"Pikachu! Squirtle! Charmander! Bulbasaur!" Ash calls out to each of them.

"The'll all be trampled if you don't do something," Misty yells at Team Rocket.

"Stop the car right now!" Ash shouts at them as well.

Both adults looked at them and sweat dropped. "We can't do that," Jessie looks away. "We can't stop, the brake's broken," James looked embarrassed.

"Give me a break," Ash looked annoyed at this development. He looks back at the Pokemon still running. "We just got to help them."

"Ash, up ahead!" Misty calls out.

"Huh, what is it?" he asks and sees what's up ahead.

Up ahead, the tracks does a loop like a roller coaster.

"Prepare for big trouble!" James looked troubled.

"Make that double, and I can't stand roller coasters," Jessie says fearfully.

"What do we do?" Misty asks.

"Hold on tight!" Brock states, and the trainers all held onto the car, while Jessie screamed.

They went up. "Stop the ride! Stop the ride! I want to get off!" Jessie hollers as they performed the loop. "We're gonna crash!"

Finally they were back down, but this time they were closer to the Pokemon!

"Come on! Jump in!" Ash ordered the Pokemon.

They didn't need to be told twice, and they all jumped into the arms of the humans in the cart.

Misty caught Pikachu and Squritle, Brock caught Charmander and Bulbasaur, James caught his two Pokemon, and a dizzy Jessie caught her Ekans. And finally Ash caught his Pokemon brother, Padfoot!

"Are you okay, bro?" Ash asked happy to have his Riolu back in his arms.

"Ar!" Padfoot nodded.

As the cart continued to move, everybody was petting the Pokemon the were holding.

"Wow we made it! Is everybody here?" Ash asks.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" a teary-eyed Jessie asks, rubbing her Ekans head.

"The furriest member of our team?" James asks rubbing Goro's head, and held Koffing in his other arm.

"You mean Meowth!" the cat suddenly asks excitedly. "Uh?" The two adults looked embarrassed, then turned to the cat.

"You're saved?" "How did you make it?" they asked in surprise.

"Ah ha ha ha! I cat-a-pulted!" Meowth said jokingly.

Padfoot rolled his eyes at the pun, and shook his head.

Ash looked behind them and saw a bunch of the giant Pokemon were being pulled behind them by the cable, then made a decision. He put Padfoot down and then returned his three Pokemon to the Pokeballs Padfoot had returned to Ash. Once done, he picked Padfoot back up, and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

They all screamed at the giant Pokemon behind them.

"They're after us!" Misty hollered.

"Maybe our luck will hold out," Ash says optimistically.

"Well, based on our recent run of luck, I would say the cable should snap," James spoke almost predictingly.

"That should happen about... now," Jessie says, and the cable snaps.

"Next, we'll be hurled into the air," James states, and they were after shooting up over an upward curved rail.

"Then we'll probably crash into something," Meowth guesses, and sure enough they crashed into a giant Zapdos, only to realize it was made of metal.

"That's weird, looks like that was a mechanical Pokemon!" Brock observes the machine parts around them.

They watched it fall and crashed into the other robotic Pokemon on the ground.

"And then finally," Jessie says. "We hit the water," James finishes. "From a very, very long drop!" Meowth shouts as they all were falling fast.

A twinkle in the distance, and a blue and white streak of light came in fast. It past the falling cart and went back into the air. The cart fell into the lake.

The blue and white light dispersed, revealing Dragonair.

"Good work, Dragonair! Nice Dragon Rush," Draco says, as he and his dragon turn around and smiles at their catch on Dragonair's back. "We caught three Trainers and two Pokemon! A nice catch indeed! How much do do think we'll get for them!" the Dragon Tamer jokes, and the dragon chuckles.

Ash and his friends looked up and smiled at seeing they had been rescued. While Team Rocket went down with the cart.

...

Later the travelers resumed ther journey. Draco had dropped them off and bid them safe travels again. They had thanked him again for the save, and waved him goodbye until they meet again.

The gang had arraived at the Town of Porta Vista. They smiled at seeing the white sandy beach, and the glistening blue ocean.

"All right!" "Urah!" "Pika!" they all exclaimed and raced down the hill towards the beach area. All couldn't wait to have a good time.

* * *

Back on the other side of the island at sunset, the same Slowpoke that had his tail stil in the water, finally stood up on his hind legs, and pulled his tail out of the water. He looked back to see a spiral shell with eyes looking at him, attached to his tail.

Slowpoke had evolved into Slowbrow.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Well, Padfoot let his teammates have it, without losing himself to his anger. That took a lot of self-restraint without Ash present, but he managed to let them know what will happen if it happens again.**

 **Padfoot and Ash are fully aware of Charmander's emotional state, so it will take time before Charmander can fully get over the abandonment issue. Bulbasaur and Squirtle are in the clear because they understood that their trainers left them and had time in the wild to get over them. And Eevee was spared, because Ash was there to catch her immediately upon her release, so she wasn't affected as bad as the others.**

 **That memory of the shiny Riolu's and Abra's first kiss, was Harry pulling what had happened to the Shiny Riolu when Harry himself was still a spirit, watching over that Riolu for the first 3 years of its life.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that memory of Ash's first kiss and the girl in the strawhat. wink, wink.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	22. Beauty, The Beach, & The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.  
**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Beauty, The Beach, & The Battle**

 **Last Night**

Ash, Draco, Misty, and Brock found a cave to stay in for the night. They agreed that they'll find Padfoot and the others in the morning. Once they made themselves comfortable, Draco decided to let out two of his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon and Seadra. Come on out," he said, and out of the two Poke Balls, his fire starter and water Pokemon appeared. "We can use Charmeleon's flame for light and warmth, and I like to properly introduce Seadra," he said to his friends. "Seadra, this is my childhood friend I told you about, Ash Ketchum," the dark skinned boy gestured to, "Ash this is the first Pokemon I caught on my journey, Seadra."

Seadra looked at the other Pallet Town Trainer and gave a churning sound in greetings.

"Heh, heh, nice to meet you too, Seadra," Ash chuckled, then scanned it.

 **Ping. A Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victims unconscious.**

"These are Ash's traveling companions, Misty and Brock," Draco introduced the other two.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance," Brock smiled at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Same here. Wow, you are just a handsome water Pokemon! Yes you are," Misty said, gushing at the water-type.

Seadra blinked in surprise and blushed at the girl's compliment, while Charmeleon snickered at his embarrassed teammate. Brock then started to make a quick dinner that would tide them over for the night.

"Hey Draco, I've been meaning to ask," Draco looked at Ash, "how did you get your hands on Seadra anyways?" Ash asked, rubbing the top of Seadra's head. The water-type made a soft cooing sounds.

"I caught him back on the route leading from Pallet Town. A river front that had a waterfall. Seadra was fully evolved when I battled and caught him," Draco answered.

"That must be the same river my Gyarados came from, and where I met Misty," Ash speculated, while receiving his food from Brock.

As they ate, Draco was filled in on what had happened on the St. Anne, before and after it sank. The Dragon Tamer inquired to his friend, why didn't he use his Gyarados to swim to the surface?

"Well, there's two reasons. One, there is a lock on three of my Poke Balls. Two, Misty is still scared of Gyarados. Besides, we each had a Squirtle, so it worked out better," Ash said.

"A lock?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yeah. I noticed it weeks ago, after I had caught my ninth Pokemon. I looked at all of my Poke Balls and saw that three were automatically locked," Ash explains to everyone. "I looked it up on the Pokedex and it stated that the three locked or inactive Poke Balls can't be used for battles.

"The Pokemon inside can be brought out for training purposes, only. When we were on the St. Anne, before it sank, and I was battling, the three Poke Balls I had inactive were Gyarados, Pidgeotto, and Squirtle. Before I faced challengers 7 & 8, I used the Pokedex to lock Padfoot and Rattata's Poke Balls, and unlock Squirtle and Pidgeotto's Poke Balls in their place.

"After the battles were over, I then locked Pidgeotto's Poke Ball, and unlocked Padfoot's."

"Which would explain why you didn't use Gyarados to escape the ship, or try to battle that guy's out of control Gyarados," Draco came to the conclusion. "You didn't have enough time to decide which Pokemon to lock and swap with your Gyarados, before my new Gyarados attacked you."

Ash and his friends nodded.

"So, you actually caught James' Gyarados?" Brock asked. Draco nodded and held out the gold plated Poke Ball.

"Yep. I was so ticked off at the five Gyarados that I used my powers to control them all," the three trainers looked at Draco wide eyed in shock. "I ordered the four wild ones to leave, then I told... James right?... I told the one that belonged to that blue haired guy, that he was now my Pokemon. Then I returned him to his Poke Ball, and came looking for you guys."

"Wow!" "Thanks a bunch Draco." "But, do you think you'll be able to handle that Gyarados?" Misty, Ash, and Brock said/asked, respectively.

Draco nodded firmly.

They talked a little more, and after their stomach's were full, they all went to sleep. They would need their strength to find Padfoot and the others.

* * *

 **Present**

There were a lot of people at the beautiful beach resort of Porta Vista. Just relaxing in the sun or swimming in the water.

"Ha ha, surfs up dudes!" a happy energetic kid by the name of Ash and his friends Padfoot, Pikachu, and Brock ran towards the ocean water and jumped in, after discarding their traveling clothes.

Ash and Brock were in their dark blue and light blue swimming shorts, respectively. Ash had a 4-pack showing, from all the exercises he's been still doing, attracted a some attention. Though he was oblivious to it. Padfoot had taken off his orange scarf, and Pikachu brought along a red and white life ring. All four made a splash.

"The water's cool," Ash said to Brock, smiling.

"And the beach is hot," Brock finished, as the two Pokemon swam by.

"Hey!" the boys, human and Pokemon, "Huh?" turned to Misty's voice, "I thought you guys were going to wait for me by the snack bar. How's the water" Misty says using her right hand to cover her eyes from the bright sun light.

She was wearing a red bikini and a beach ball that was designed to look like the Master Poke Ball.

All four males stared at her in stun surprise. "Huh?" "Uh?" "Urah?" "Pika?"

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" the water trainer asked.

The four walked out of the water, and over to their friend. Misty got a good look at Ash, and was starting to blush a little under her eyes.

"Its just interesting, seeing you in a bikini, Misty," Ash said, smirking at the now blushing girl.

"W-what are you talking about Ash! Y-you saw me in one when we and Samurai ran into Team Rocket, back in Viridian Forest, r-remember?" Misty asks in low tones, blushing at having to see Ash's front for a second time.

"To be completely honest, I wasn't paying what you were wearing, at the time, any attention," Ash said, rubbing his head nervously, at the now irritated girl.

"Oh yeah! Well, how about paying attention to this then, buster!" she yelled and threw to beach ball at Ash's head.

The force of the hit sent the ten year old boy backwards into he water.

Padfoot sweat-dropped at the scene, shook his head, then gave an exaggerated sigh at his brother's tactlessness.

Pikachu and Brock sweat-dropped at seeing Ash flying back into the water.

* * *

Later Ash and his friends were riding in a boat over the ocean. Ash had put back on his blue shirt with white short-sleeves, and cap. Enjoying the wind rushing through their hair. Fur in the case of Padfoot and Pikachu.

"Isn't this great Misty?" Ash said, driving the boat.

"The boat's beautiful! Who's it belong to?" she asks.

"I don't know. Brock's the one who borrowed it. Guess he has some pretty rich friends," the boy replied. This caused Brock to look at Ash in confusion.

"Ash, I didn't borrow it," he said, frowning.

"You were the one who told me to come on board!" Misty accused Ash.

"Only after I saw Brock get on," he said defensively.

"Hey wait a second! I was only following Padfoot and Pikachu!" Brock exclaimed. They then looked at the two Pokemon in question.

Padfoot and Pikachu looked back at the trainers nervously. "Urah/Pika," was their response.

"I think we're in trouble," Ash said, with a troubled voice and a bit of sweat on his face.

"Urah rah!" Padfoot barked worriedly: Look out!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as well, while holding onto the rail: Up ahead!

They were approaching something in the water fast. With a loud BANG, the boat went flying over the water, after hitting whatever that thing in the water was. They landed back in the water, but Ash couldn't steer it anymore.

"Something broke! I can't stop!" Ash shouted.

"Look out for that dock!" Brock exclaimed, and true to form they were fast approaching the dock in question.

They all screamed, and crashed right into the dock. At least they stopped.

Ash looked very worried. The emotion was amplified by Padfoot's, through their bond. The jackal Pokemon was beside Ash, looking at the damage they had done, and whined some.

"Uh, the dock hit us," Ash said, looking scared. Then an old man comes running at them.

He shouts, "What do you little rascals think you're doing!?" the old man comes to a stop in front of the group, on the ruined dock. "First you stole my boat, then you destroyed my dock! You'll pay for this!" he says angrily waving his walking stick in Ash's face.

Ash was quick to hide behind Misty. "S-sorry sir. This is all a big mistake," he says nervously.

"Ah, you remind me of my granddaughter," the old man said eyeing Misty in her swimsuit, blushing under his eyes.

The emotions that passed between Ash and Padfoot, at the old man's words and looks towards Misty, were anger and protectiveness.

' _Pervert_ ' was their immediate thought, though they didn't voice it.

Ash was immediately back in front of Misty, to block the old man's view of her, with Padfoot at his side. Both looked at the faint blush that disappeared from the man's face.

Ash squared his shoulders, bowed and spoke, "Sir, I take full responsibility for what happened to both your boat and dock. I don't have any money, but I would be more than willing to work to pay for any and all damages I did."

"Urah urah," Padfoot also bowing, like a knight of old would, agreeing to work as well.

The old man looked surprised at the boy. "You would?" he asked, shocked.

Ash and Padfoot straightened up and looked at the old man seriously. "Yes sir/Urah," Ash and Padfoot said in sync.

Their willing to take the blame for what happened didn't sit well Misty or Brock, and they made it well known.

"Sir, we'll all work to pay for the damages," Brock stated quite firmly.

"That's right," Misty confirmed.

Ash and Padfoot looked back at them in surprise. "Don't look so surprised Ash," Brock said smirking at the shock duo.

"We're in this together, might as well go all the way," Misty finished, smiling at Ash.

This was her way of thanking them. It didn't go unnoticed by her or Brock at how the old man was looking at Misty, and how Ash and Padfoot was trying to protect Misty's virtue and honor. Their friend.

Also, Brock would have none of that. Not on his watch he wouldn't.

The old man watched them, and couldn't help but smile at the close friendship these kids had. "Alright then, all of you follow me," he grabbed their attention, and began walking back to his place.

The gang followed after the old one.

* * *

The group was work was to help the old man, whose name is Moe, in his restaurant. Misty was to wait on the costumers that came in. Ash and Brock were to advertise the menu to draw in the costumers.

So far...

"French-fried Flounder! Seven-layered Crab-cakes! Get 'em while they're cold," Brock announced to the people walking by.

"Try our new Squid on a Stick!" Ash said a loud to the passerby.

"And our Clam Juice Snow Cones!" Brock added.

Padfoot and Pikachu also helped advertise.

"Urah urah!" Padfoot barked out loud: Come on in people!

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added as well: Don't know what your missing!

When a couple went by to the restaurant next door, the two Pokemon sighed in defeat.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed: No good.

Padfoot looked over at the other restaurant next door, and blanched at what he saw.

"Rah!? Urah Rah!" Padfoot barked, pointing at the human usher on the ground: What!? Team Rocket!

"Welcome to Brutella's Ocean Chateau. Come up to our terrace. Enjoy our seafood and seeing views," Jessie greeted and directed the costumers up the stairs to the terrace, where the other civilians were.

Once the pair were out of sight, Jessie looked at Ash and the group, and insulted them by pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

"What's she doing here?" Ash asked in surprise, like everyone else.

"Jessie looks pretty good in that uniform too," Brock said, as Misty came out looking stunned to.

"A top quality restaurant, attracts top quality people," Jessie calls out to them, smirking.

"And a no quality dine, attracts the bottom feeders!" James continued, he was waiting on the costumers, as the waiter, holding the plate the had drinks on it.

"Yeah, ya losers!" Meowth yelled, smirking at the group.

"Grr!" Padfoot growled at them, as did Pikachu. "Pika!"

"Excuse me," a male costumer caught James' attention, "We'd like another refill if it's not too much trouble," he asked.

 **{Cue the music and... Action!}**

Team Rocket turns around to the man in question, as Brutella looks out of the window to see what's the noise is all about. And where that mysterious music came from.

Jessie, smiling at all the costumers from the ground: **Oh please sir, don't think it's any trouble.**

James, giving two refills, one for the man and the other for the woman he's with: **Here's your refills, as I make it double.**

Jessie takes a couple of steps from the stairs, then makes a pose: **To protect our costumers from near starvation.**

James, taking a woman's order: **To take all orders, in perfect confirmation.**

Jessie twirls, then poses on one leg: **To fill all empty bellies, with nothing but the best.**

James takes an empty plate away, as a man stretches and reclines: **To let them all mingle, relax, and to rest.**

 **Jessie!**

 **James!**

Jessie returns to her post, pointing at the restaurant's sign: **Brutella's Ocean Chateau, come dine here all day, to your hearts delight.**

James just sat the last of food plate down for a couple: **Surrender to your taste buds now, as this restaurant already won the fight.**

Meowth now at the cash register taking the money from a departing pair: **Meowth, come again, all right!**

 **{And music... Cut!}**

Brutella smirks, chuckles, nods, then heads back into the kitchen.

Team Rocket as one, turn back to Ash and the others, and again pull their eye lid down and sticks out their tongues, before going back to work.

Ash and the others were all growling at them in anger. They were all seeing red.

"We'll show them we're not losers!" Ash shouts and takes out four of his Poke Balls. "I choose, you guys!" he tosses them up and Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Squirtle!"

"Char!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Pidgeoo!" they all called out in unison.

"Pikachu and Squirtle can pass out fliers," Ash says, the two Pokemon passing out the fliers to the people around the area. "Pidgeotto can use his Gust to keep the charcoal going," Pidgeotto doing as he was instructed.

"Charmander can help out with the flame broiling," the fire-type using his Flamethrower under the stove, while Moe cooks is noodles on top of it, "Bulbasaur will help Misty wait on costumers," Bulbasaur holding plates of food or refreshments with his Vine Whip.

"And finally, Padfoot will help Brock and I set up some tables and umbrellas outside for the extra costumers," Ash finishes, as the restaurant was filling up fast, the three males did their best to keep up with the incoming crowds.

"Looks like everybody wants to eat in the only Porta Vista restaurant that has Pokemon," Ash said smiling at the success they were having.

Padfoot had started to help wait on the people outside, giving Misty and Bulbasaur a paw. People were complimenting how well trained he was, and wondering what kind of Pokemon he was. He just smiled and continued to refill drinks, and bring out orders. And a few pats on the head didn't hurt either.

He just came back out with a plate of drinks, when he heard the cries from Pikachu and Squirtle coming from his right. He stopped to look, and he sweat dropped in bewilderment.

The two of them were running after the fliers that had somehow got blown away! He quickly gave the drinks to the humans that ordered them, and took the empty ones back to the kitchen. Before he could step into the kitchen, he heard a muffled, **KA-BOOM!**

He stepped into the door and sweat dropped again. This time at seeing both Charmander and Old Man Moe looking burnt. They coughed out smoke. He came over to see if they were alright, until he heard two crashes coming from outside in the restaurant, and some yelling.

He came rushing out, saw everybody leaving, and Misty and Bulbasaur were on the ground. Soon the inside and outside was deserted of costumers. Padfoot sighed at this.

 _'What had just happened_ ,' he thought.

Ash and Brock looked around outside from the door, and they looked confused.

"What went wrong?" Ash asked.

"Just about everything," Brock guessed.

* * *

Inside the empty restaurant, the kids, Moe, and the Pokemon all sat, looking gloomy. An air of depression hung in the air.

"Moe, we're really sorry for the way we messed things up for ya," Ash apologized.

Moe turned to Ash and said, "You all did the best you could," he then smiled sadly, "at least things were going good for awhile, until those accidents started happening."

"I guess so," Ash said frowning in thought.

"Something's weird!" Misty exclaimed, "There's no way those were all just accidents!"

"Well, well," said a old woman's voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Team Rocket and an old short, lady with them.

"Brutella!" Moe shouted in shock surprise.

"And Team Rocket!" Ash glared at them.

"Don't need a reservation to get in here anymore. If things keep up like this, you might have to go out of business, Moe," Brutella says, smirking.

Moe, Ash, and Padfoot had jumped to their feet at the old lady's words.

"What do you care?" "Grr Rah rah!" Ash and Padfoot demanded.

"I couldn't care less, if this dump goes down under. But ya better figure out someway to pay me back the dough ya owe me, fast!" she sneered at them.

"You'll get your money," Moe growled at her.

"Yeah? Well, I want it tomorrow! And if ya don't pay me back every penny, I'll just take that boat of yours instead," Brutella states, then starts walking towards the exit. "No please! Take anything you want, but not that boat!" he begged the retreating woman.

"See ya tomorrow," was all Brutella said, as she left the restaurant, laughing.

"The clock's ticking," James' taunts the old man, grinning wickedly.

"Hope you don't get the money!" Jessie smiles cruelly at Moe.

"Cause that boat of yours is our honey," Meowth concludes, then all three insults them again, and leaves soon after. Laughing in their wake.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow," James calls back from outside.

Everybody inside looks in their direction, and glares angrily.

"We'll just see," Ash mutters.

"Rah rah ar rah urah rah," Padfoot growls at the retreating trio: No way they're going to win this.

* * *

Moe sat down in his seat, looking even more depressed than before. "The deadline's tomorrow, but there's no way I can earn that money in less than a day," he sighs sadly and says, "I guess I'll have to hand over my boat to Brutella."

"That's so sad," Misty says, feeling sorry for Moe.

"Wait Moe, that boat's real important to you isn't?" Ash asked, frowning at the old man's giving up attitude.

"For years I've dreamed about taking it on a cruise around the world. I wanted to see the world before it was too late, but I guess it wasn't meant to be," he says in defeat.

"Don't say that Moe! You can't give up on your dream!" "Urah!" Ash and Padfoot pleaded to the old man.

"Huh?" Moe looked at the two in question. Everybody looked at the determined pair.

"You have to follow your dream, no matter what," Ash said firmly, then he and Padfoot looks at their Pokemon friends with a smile. "It's always been my dream to become the worlds greatest Pokemon Trainer and Padfoot's to become the world's greatest Master Pokemon, and even though it isn't that easy, we're going to do everything we can to make them come true!"

"Urah rah urah!" Padfoot barked aloud: Yeah, you better believe it!

"Please Moe, please don't give up. You can't give up! Not when your dream is so close to coming true," Ash finished passionately, Padfoot nodded, feeling the same as Ash.

"Ash is right, Moe. You can't let that lady take your boat way!" Brock said to the elder.

"We can get the money somehow," Ash added.

"We'll work together," Misty chimed in.

The Pokemon all gave their support as well. They were touched by Ash and Padfoot's determination to not give up.

"You think it's possible?" Moe asked, hoping that it was so.

"Anythings possible Moe. We're going to make it happen!" Ash proclaimed. This caused Moe to look now more hopeful. Then he had a question.

"But how? In one day?" he asks.

This got everybody thinking. "Hmm," they all thought.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" a voice said from the doorway. They all turned and were surprised to see, Prof. Oak.

He was dressed in a yellow pineapple shirt and green shorts, complete with flip flops. "I think it's a good one," he says smiling at the stunned faces.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, then he and Padfoot flinched in surprise again at seeing Delia entering the restaurant. She was wearing her one piece green swimsuit, and had a short sleeve, button down, short over it.

"Hi, Ash and Padfoot. Surprised to see me too?" she says smiling at them.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Urah Urah!" Padfoot barked happily: Mama Delia!

He jumped into her waiting arms and received his hug. He really did miss her. He was soon joined by Ash in a family hug.

A few seconds later, they released each other, and Ash asked, "Surprised? Yes! We're surprised! How come you two are here? Hey, is grandpa here too?" he looked around them, excitedly to see if his grandparent was around.

"We'll explain that later," Prof. Oak cut in, "look at this," he gives a flier to Ash to look at. "The Annual Porta Vista Beach Beauty & Pokemon Costume Contest."

"It's happening today!" a stunned Misty said.

"A Beach Beauty Contest sounds excellent," Brock agreed.

"But, how is this going to help us Professor?" Ash asked.

"Urah rah rah," Padfoot barked in confusion: Besides showing off pretty girls that is.

"The contest draws thousands of people each year, and most of those people get hungry," Oak said. "They all will be looking for a place to eat, so why not advertise this place. You'll clean up, and you'll have the money you'll need by the end of tomorrow," he finishes.

After hearing that soundproof plan, Ash and his friends smiled, and agreed to it.

"Mm-hmm," Ash nodded.

"I'd like to enter the Beauty Contest," Misty volunteers.

The Professor nods. "You should Misty. There are cash prizes for both the Beauty and the Costume Contests," he tells her.

"Well, our money worries are over," Ash says to everyone, and they all cheered.

Before they could get to work, they heard something enter the restaurant. They all turned and saw a Poliwhirl looking at them. More so at Ash and Padfoot. Misty immediately had stars in her eyes at seeing the water-type.

"Poliwhirl!" the water-type shouts and runs towards them. It grabs a surprised shiny Riolu and gives him a hug, which Padfoot readily returns, tail wagging at the greeting he received. "Urah!"

"No way," Ash says quietly, then he smiles, "Poliwhirl, that is you!" he laughs, as Tadpole Pokemon set Padfoot back down and gives Ash a hug too. Ash returns it as well. "Hey, does that mean that..."

"Hey Ash..." and voice was heard from the entrance.

They all looked and saw a girl with long, shoulder length, auburn hair and black eyes. She was wearing a light purple, sleeve-less shirt, blue jean shorts that came down to her knees. A blue windbreaker, that was tied around her waist, and currently wearing flip flops.

"Long time, no see, huh?" she says smiling, as she gets a hug form the happy yellow and black jackal.

"Urah!" Padfoot happily barked her name.

This was Daisy Oak.

Misty and Brock looked shocked at the girl from Pallet Town. To them, that picture of her they saw did her no justice.

' _She is beautiful, and better looking than Giselle was in the beginning,_ ' Misty thought.

Daisy laughs and puts down her shiny friend. She looks up and sees that Ash and Poliwhirl was now a few feet in front of her. Ash stood about 2 ½ inches taller than her.

"Yeah, it has been some time. Has isn't?" he gently said, smiling at her. She nodded, a light blush appeared on her cheeks for seeing his chest and front.

Ash made the first move by reaching forward, pulling the girl to him, and hugging Daisy gently. She returns the hug and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Like before, he returns the quick kiss, and they blush at their actions. While still holding each other.

Prof. Oak and Delia chuckled at what had just happened. They know the two are still young, but they were happy to see that Ash and Daisy didn't have those teenage impulses yet, and were taking things slowly. They still had a lot of time to grow and mature.

"I've really missed you, Ash," Daisy says to the boy, still hugging him, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you more, Daisy," Ash responds, hugging her back and lays his head against hers.

Closing their eyes and ignoring everyone around them, or forgetting they were there.

Old Man Moe looked on and smiled, being reminded of his younger days with the woman who stole his heart, and made him a happy father.

' _Oh dear, they sure do make the cutest couple. Daisy and my little Ash. Maybe in about 7 to 9 years from now, Daisy Oak will become Mrs. Daisy Ketchum. And I can look forward to being a grandmother. He he he he,_ ' Delia giggled to herself.

Brock and Misty were shocked stiff at what had just occurred. ' _Ash just kissed a girl! That is more than just a crush!_ ' was their shared thoughts.

Padfoot and Poliwhirl eye smiled to each other, and nodded. The rest of Ash's Pokemon wore different expressions.

Pikachu looked on at first, then he smiles brightly at the two.

Pidgeotto tilted his head to the side in curiousness at the two ten years old. Bulbasaur was sporting a contemplative look, thinking of his female friend who's Misty's Pokemon.

Charmander had his claws clasped together, and was smiling gently at his trainer and the pretty girl. Beside him, Squirtle had his arms behind his head, and was grinning like a loon for seeing his trainer with a good looking babe.

All five Pokemon did have a collective thought though, ' _Is this female Ash's future mate?'_

* * *

Later, Ash had Pidgeotto flying around the beach area. His job was to drop fliers to all the people, advertising the restaurant's participation in the contest being held today.

Soon the crowds started pouring in. People for the contest, and people who wanted to eat at the contest. Moe's restaurant was the place to order and take your food with you to the seating area.

Old Man Ash showed up a little later, and he was greeted by his Ash and Padfoot and their traveling companions. He was delighted to meet them in person, and thanked them for keeping his grandson company during his journey.

The civilians were all in a line to either get tickets, buying their food from Moe's Restaurant, or were entering the contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're happy to announce the Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest, will soon begin! There's a thousand dollar prize for the winner in each category. It's not too late to sign up, so hurry and enter!" Brock announced on the loud speakers.

"Yeah, Prof. Oak was right! The place is packed!" Ash exclaimed.

"This is perfect!" Misty stated in excitement.

"And I'll be able to pay Brutella her money!" Moe said with a happy smile. All unaware of Brutella angrily watching the events from nearby.

In the seats surrounding the stage, on the bottom bleachers, sat the Ketchums, the Oaks, and Moe. Daisy was on Ash's left. Pikachu was on Ash's head, and Padfoot was sitting in Ash's lap. Delia sat to Ash's right, and Old Man Ash was sitting to the right of Delia. Prof. Oak was on the right of Old Man Ash, and Moe sat beside Prof. Oak.

"Grandpa, Prof. Oak, and I are here with our tour group. The Pallet Town Volunteer Patrol. And Grandpa Ash is its head and founder," Delia explained to Ash why they're there.

"That's great Mom, Grandpa! I'm sure glad you two showed up," Ash says.

"Your mother's been worried about you and Padfoot, Ash. She still thinks of you two as her little pumpkins," Old Man Ash says, smiling at his flustered grandson.

"That makes us sound like a babies," Ash whined a bit, with a sweat-drop on his face. Padfoot patted his brother's leg for comfort. As if saying 'it's alright bro'.

"You both always be my babies, won't you?" his mom asks smiling.

"Yeah," says Ash as he and Padfoot nodded, then looks down in embarrassment. Daisy touches his arm, he looks at her and smiles at her smile.

"Well, I just hope you aren't eating a lot of junk food, and getting into any trouble," she states.

"Of course not," he immediately says, then he remembered the boat and dock he destroyed earlier today. "At least not a lot of trouble," he mumbles and looks down in shame. Padfoot whines a bit too.

"What's that mean?" Delia asks.

"I'm the one who got into trouble Mrs. Ketchum," Moe politely interjected. "Ash and Padfoot there, helped out at my restaurant when I really needed help. But even more importantly, those two have been a great inspiration to me," Moe says.

"That's wonderful, what a relief," Delia says, in relief.

"Mm hmm, that's my boys," Grandpa Ash said, smiling at his grandchild and Pokemon.

"Thanks Moe/Urah," Ash and Padfoot says sincerely, and Moe nods to him.

…

Now it was time for the contest to begin. Brock was to be the host and announcer for the events.

"Welcome, everybody. The Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest, is about to begin," he says over the microphone. "Now here's our first contestant."

The red drapes are pulled back on stage to reveal Misty in her two piece swim wear. The crowd clapped and cheered for her, especially the guys, except for Ash. He was actually holding Daisy's hand in his own.

"This is totally embarrassing and degrading, but we need the money, ha," Misty says to herself, as she walks on stage.

"This is Misty. The lovely and talented Water Pokemon Trainer, who sure making a big splash here today!" Brock says. "Now let's take a look at the costumes she and her Pokemon had created."

Coming down on a floating Starmie was Misty's Squirtle, with a blue helmet on.

"Well, this is a very imaginative costume. It's Starmie, and Squirtle as extraterrestrials in their flying saucer," Brock describes.

"Squirtle Squirt!" Misty's Squirtle shots out a sprinkle of water, enough shower Misty lightly. The crowd cheered loudly for Misty and her Pokemon.

"Great job Misty," Brock announces. Everybody cheers for her, as she walks to the back stage.

"And next we have," Brock says as he reads the next contestant, "two Pokemon calling themselves the Rocket Boosters? Dressed as a legendary Pokemon," he frowns.

"Their from Team Rocket!" "Urah rah!" Ash and Padfoot narrowed their eyes, in recognition.

The curtains open, to reveal Ekans and Koffing. Koffing was floating and had seaweed on its front. Ekans was curled up on the back, like a seashell. Everybody was silent, and unsure of how to respond.

"Uh, this is a very interesting costume," Brock says hesitantly, "I believe it's suppose to be Omastar. A-and the Pokemon are Ekans and Koffing-"

"Get lost!" a boy's voice, arrogantly rang from behind the two Pokemon, as well as a foot kicking them off the stage.

The voice, and foot, belonged to none other than Gary Oak! He was on stage, and flanked by his fan girls, who were in their swimsuits. Garry himself was wearing a pink with blue star shirt, red pants, and sandals.

"Ah! It's Gary!," Ash exclaimed, lowly in shock and anger, while Padfoot just growled at the arrogant brat.

Daisy just sighed at her brother, making a scene.

Gary was smirking at the crowd. "Heh."

"And now we have a surprise guest appearance by Gary Oak! The up and coming Pokemon Trainer. Accompanied by a squad of his adoring, and adorable fans!" Brock announces, and the crowd goes wild at the girls flanking the kid.

The Professor sheepishly looks at the growling Ash and Padfoot, and a disappointed Ash Sr. "I, uh, forgot to mention my other grandchild came along with us," he says nervously.

"That's great," Ash growls out.

Daisy lays a hand on Ash's shoulder, getting his attention. "Sorry Ash, I didn't think Gary was interested in this kind of thing," she sincerely apologizes.

Ash took a deep breath and exhaled. He calmed his beating heart, and looked at Daisy. "There's nothing to apologize for. Besides, I get the feeling I know why he specifically came here," he says, as he turns back to the stage. Padfoot nodding in agreement.

"Ash! I know your out there in the crowd somewhere!" he says into a microphone. "But I didn't come here to make you jealous of me Ash. I came here so some of my beautiful fans can make you jealous of me!" he says arrogantly.

Ash had lowered his head, the lip of his cap hiding his eyes. Before Ash realized what he was doing, he brought his mouth down, on to the back of Padfoot's head. Padfoot's ears twitched. Pikachu blinked and ears twitched in surprise at what was about to happen. Ash took his mouth off of Padfoot's head. He set the Emanation Pokemon on to the ground. Once he had let go, Padfoot was gone.

"Gary, Gary he's our man! He'll trash Ash, we know he can!" the girls cheered loudly.

"Thank you fans! Great cheer- Ahhhh!" Gary had turned around to congratulate the girls when his legs were taken from under him, and he fell off the stage, and onto the sandy ground of the beach. He landed on his back, pretty hard.

Everybody looked shocked at what just happened, especially the fan girls. The crowd now saw that in Gary's place on stage, was a yellow and black jackal Pokemon. It was glaring at the downed boy, but in its eyes was a look of satisfaction.

Gary groaned, and rubbed his head. A shadow came over him. He looked up, and saw not just his twin looking down at him disapprovingly, but Ash as well. Although, he now just frowned at Gary and shook his head.

From the seats, Ash Sr. puts his hand on Delia's shoulder, to keep her from interfering. "Those two need to work out their differences Delia. It's been a long time coming. And as much as you want Ash to turn the other cheek and ignore the brat, remember Gary brought this upon himself," he said gently, but sternly to his daughter-in-law.

She frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. Prof. Oak just face palmed himself, at what Gary has now done.

Gary got up and looked angrily at Padfoot, who was still on stage, then at Ash. Before he could say anything Padfoot landed in between them, and handed Ash the mic Gary had dropped.

"When two trainers eyes meet, then they have a battle," he says into the mic for everyone to hear.

That was all he had to say, and that was all the crowd needed to hear. Before they burst out in cheers and repeating 'Battle!' over, and over again.

"Well, there you have it folks," Brock rushed over and was on stage with Gary's fan girls, "Ash Ketchum of the Fearsome 4, has just challenged Gary Oak of the Fearsome 4, to a Pokemon Battle! So everyone, do you want a battle before we continue with the contest?" he shouts into the mic.

And the crowds answer was multiples of "Yeah!' and "Battle!' being repeated.

Brock smiled at how the crowd got wild when it came to seeing a Pokemon Battle. He then says, "The crowd has spoken! We'll have a 5 min. intermission to allow these two trainers to prepare for their-"

"Not so fast!" Gary interrupts in the mic he swiped from Ash's hands, and the crowd's noise dies down. "I would love to battle you, but I'm afraid I brought only my fans with me," he says, hoping this tactic would work, but silently cursed win his sister stepped forward.

"That isn't necessarily true Gary," she said, confusing him she reaches into her coat pocket and brought out a Poke Ball, "I was going to lecture you later on about leaving all of your Pokemon behind, so I grabbed one of your Poke Balls from the hotel before I left, and figured that I would give it to you when I ran into you later today."

She then places the ball into her brothers hand. "Now you don't have any excuse to not battle," she says, smiling sweetly at him.

Gary looked like he swallowed a lemon. "Gee, thanks Daisy," he grumbles.

"Alright, now that Gary has a Pokemon, the Battle will begin in 5 min. people. After the battle, then the contest will resume!" Brock hypes up the crowd.

And they all cheered for a Pokemon Battle that's about to begin.

Gary walks on to the stage, Ash follows, after Daisy gives him a good luck kiss on the cheek.

…

"The Battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum is about to get underway, both trainers will use only one Pokemon, and the battle will be over when one Pokemon is defeated," Brock announces, with Gary on his right, and Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu on his left. "We will now decide who will go first with a number guess."

Number guess? Was the question everybody thought. They looked at Brock. He had a strip of paper and a pencil in hand. He gave the items to one of the three judges. The paper was returned to Brock, folded of course. He returned to the center of the stage.

"I now hold in my hand a number," Brock raises the paper in the air. "It's a number between 1 to 10. The trainers will guess the number, and the trainer who gets the closes will have the first move. Alright trainers, choose a number!" Brock commanded.

"I call 7," Ash said seriously.

"1 for me," Gary states firmly.

"Ok," Brock opens the paper and shows the number. "the number was 10! So Ash has the first move," he announces.

Ash and Gary stares hard into each others eyes. The crowd was watching in anticipation. Misty was sitting beside Daisy and Delia, in the crowd.

Ash turns to his Pokemon brother. Padfoot looks back at Ash. He sighs, nods, and takes a step back.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash throws the Pokeball, and Charmander appears.

"Char, char!" he says, hyped and ready to battle.

Gary starts to smirk. "So, you got your hands on a Charmander. Good for you, but bad choice Ashy-boy. I choose you!" Gary throws is only Poke Ball, and a Wartortle appears.

"Wartortle!" it says, smirking at the fire-type.

Ash and Charmander blinked in surprise. "I should have known he'd evolved his starter Pokemon. Draco's is already a Charmeleon," he says quietly to himself, and glances at Daisy, "I bet even her Bulbasaur is evolved as well."

He turns back to face his opponent. "Charmander," the fire-type turns to Ash, "just like we practiced with Squirtle. Stay calm, trust in me, and you'll do great!" he smiles at his fire lizard.

"Urah urah!" "Pika pika!" Padfoot and Pikachu both cheering Charmander on.

"Char," Charmander felt his heart fill with joy and determination, nodded to Ash and his teammates. Turns back to the smirking water-type, and narrows his eyes at him.

He won't lose!

"Let the battle... begin!" Brock announced and jumped out of the way.

 **Gary: Wartortle VS Ash: Charmander**

"Alright Charmander, use Ember!" Ash starts off. Charmander jumps into the air and spins, unleashing sparks of flames at Wartortle from his tail-flame.

"Wartortle, Withdraw," Gary orders arrogantly. Wartortle smirks and withdrew his head and limbs into his shell. The flames hit the shell harmlessly, and the water-type's defenses increased.

The crowd knew that water-types always had the advantage over fire-types, but at this point, no one cared. Just like everyone knew that, Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!*

And to this very day, still nobody cares.

Ash nodded as Charmander landed back on stage. "Charmander, get in close," Ash said. "Char!" Charmander nodded and took off towards the withdrawal water-type.

"Heads up Wartortle! Use Water Gun!" Gary orders. "Wartortle," Wartortle was back on his feet, "Wartortle!" and fires the water-type move at the approaching fire-type.

"Dodge and keep going," Ash calls out. "Don't let it get any closer Wartortle!" Gary commanded, some worry starting to inch in his voice.

Wartortle continued to fire Water Gun, and Charmander continued to dodge them, while closing the distance between them.

Wartortle took a step back in surprise when Charmander was right in front of him.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouts. "Mander!" Charmander shouts his attack and hits Wartortle at point blank range.

Wartortle screams at the searing flames that were upon him. "Wartortle!" Gary shouts in surprise and worry.

Wartortle took a couple of steps back when the attack died down. He glared at the fire-type before him. He took a step forward, and flames erupted from out of nowhere. Encasing him and causing him pain. "Wartortle!" the water-type screamed.

"Ah! Oh no!" Gary shouts at recognizing what just happened.

"Oh yes! It worked! Way to go Charmander!" Ash shouted in with excitement to his Pokemon. "Urah/Pika!" along with Padfoot and Pikachu.

"Oh my, what happened to Gary's Pokemon?" Delia asked.

"It's been burned. Flamethrower can sometimes cause burn status. Burn will continue to decrease Wartortle's health until it faints or Wartortle beats Charmander," Old Man Ash said.

"Keep up the pressure Charmander. Use Scratch," the raven haired trainer called out. "Wartortle, dodge quick!" Gary quickly called.

Wartortle was soon trying to dodge Charmander's multiple Scratch Attacks. Because he was starting to tire, thanks to the burn status, his movements became slow. As a result, he was soon hit with a barrage of scratches by Charmander.

Charmander had jumped away, once he had hit Wartortle about 10 times with Scratch. However, like Wartortle, Charmander was beginning to tire.

This did not go unnoticed by Ash or Gary.

' _Because Gary upped Wartortle's defenses earlier with Withdrawal, it's going to be harder to break that defense physically. If I keep going for physical strikes, then Charmander will tire faster, and Gary would be able to go on the counter-attack. So my best option for now is to attack from a distance and let 'burn' do the rest,_ ' Ash thought to himself.

"Charmander, fall back, and use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. "Char char!" the fire-type acknowledged the order, and jumped back.

' _There's no way I'll let them regroup, and make another plan of attack. Time for them to be on the defense,_ ' Gary thought, glaring as Ash's Charmander was about to land. "Wartortle, attack with Rapid Spin!" Gary said with a lot of seriousness in his voice.

Wartortle quickly withdrew his limbs back into his shell, started spinning fast, and launched itself at Charmander. He struck a surprised Charmander in the gut. "Char!" Charmander cried at the sudden hit. He was sent flying back onto the stage with a loud ' **THUD** '.

"Charmander!" a stunned Ash called out.

Wartortle lands back on his side of the field. "Now use Water Gun!" Gary shouted, wanting to keep the pressure on them, like they did earlier to Gary and his Pokemon.

The attack hit Charmander hard, "Chaaarrr!" and he screamed in pain at the super effective move. He was sent rolling, and stopped by Ash's feet.

"Charmander! Are you all right?" a worried Ash asked. Padfoot and Pikachu looked worried for their fire-type teammate.

Charmander slowly got back to his feet. Soak and wet he was. As well as in pain, he looked at Ash and nodded firmly. He was determined not to lose to Wartortle.

As for Wartortle, burn hit hard, after he had stopped his attack, and he fell on to his knee. He looked up and saw Charmander running at him, claws at the ready too. He didn't have enough time to do Bubble Attack like Gary told him to do, and for that he was scratched again multiple times. Only this time, Charmander ended it with a Mega Punch, by order of his trainer.

Wartortle was sent fly backwards, but he was, by some miracle, able to keep his footing and not fall onto his back. Then he shot forward at point blank range, with Rapid Spin, as Gary told him to do. And Charmander was sent flying back to his side of the field. As like before, 'burn' took affect, and he lost more of his health.

Now, both he and Charmander stood up on shaky legs. Glaring at each other. Breathing heavily between them. Both exhausted, and both new they had one last move to make. As did their trainers.

"Charmander/Wartortle! Flamethrower/Water Gun!" Ash and Gary shouted at the same time.

Both Pokemon fired their respective attacks. The attacks met in mid air, and upon contact caused them explode. Which made a thick cloud spread around the stage, covering the two Pokemon from view.

Everybody waited with baited breaths. The smoke was starting to clear. The crowd could see the outlines of the Pokemon. Burn once again activated, Wartortle's scream was heard, and two ' **Thumps** ' were heard. The smoke finally cleared... and both Pokemon were on the ground. They both fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Therefore this match is a Draw!" Brock declared into the mic. This conclusion shocked the two Pallet Town boys.

 **Match: Draw**

They both ran to their respective Pokemon. Ash being followed by Padfoot and Pikachu.

"Charmander, you okay?" he asked, holding his fire-type in his arms.

"Char charmander," he said sadly to Ash: Ash, I'm sorry.

"Hey, don't be like that," Charmander looked at his trainer curiously, "I'm the one who is sorry. The loss is my fault. I'm sorry for our loss," he said sincerely.

Charmander shook his head no and hugged Ash. He would never blame Ash for his loss, he did everything he could do to help Charmander win. After the hug, the smiled at each other.

"On the bright side, you took on the evolved form of Squirtle, and almost won! That just means that Damien was wrong about you! You are very strong, and you'll keep getting stronger too!" Ash praised his emotional fire-type. Charmander looked wide eyed in shock, then he blushed at the praise.

"Urah/Pikachu!" Padfoot and Pikachu both came over and gave their fire friend a hug for a great fight he put up.

Ash then returned Charmander to his Poke Ball for a well deserved rest. He looked up and saw Gary had just done the same thing to Wartortle. When he was done, he looked at Ash.

They both walked and met each other at the center of the stage.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to tie with you, Ashy-boy," Gary said, but with no real bite in it.

"Same here Gary," Ash frowned at the taller boy.

"Thanks for not using Padfoot against me, Ash. I know for certain, that I would have lost for sure," Gary held out his hand.

Ash looked at it, then he grabbed it, and shook. "The way you raised your Wartortle, there's no doubt you're a good trainer, Gary. As much as I hate to admit it," Ash says to him.

"Coming from you, Ash, I'll take that as a compliment," Gary says, and smiles at Ash. Ash then returns it.

The crowd cheered loudly at the good sportsmanship between the two boys, who seemed to hate each other earlier.

Delia smiled brightly at how both boys settled their dispute with a Pokemon Battle, and not with a fist fight. She knew that if it had come to that, then Gary would be in a world of pain.

Daisy smiled at Ash, finally showing her brother what an awesome trainer he really is. Just like she knew he was.

Misty, Ash Sr., Professor Oak, and Moe clapped at how the battle went, and at how strong both boys had become since leaving home.

Before anything else could happen, the water near the beach exploded. Gaining everyone's attention, a Gyarados burst from the water and onto the beach. Scaring every tourists in the immediate area.

* * *

Team Rocket was sent in by Brutella to scare away the tourist. By doing this, Moe wouldn't be able to come up with the money he owes her, and she'll be able to get that boat. So she employed Team Rocket to help her out, which they gladly said they would do.

"Ha ha! Our plan is working." Jessie sneers from with in their Gyarados submarine.

"They're running scared," Meowth gleefully says.

"It doesn't get better than this," James finishes their line of thinking.

* * *

The people ran from the beach, and past the contest stage.

Padfoot was the first to noticed that something was off about this Gyarados. He stretched his paws out towards the Gyarados and to his surprise, he could feel three familiar auras from inside.

"Urah!" he got Ash's attention, "Rah rah ar! Ar Urah Rah!" he barked and pointed to the fake Gyarados: Ash! That's a fake! It's Team Rocket again!

Ash turned back to see that Padfoot was right, and took Brock's mic. "Stay calm everybody. That thing is not a real Gyarados! It's a fake! It's a phony! It's just a phony Gyarados!" he shouted into the mic.

That got everyone's attention, and they stopped running. They all started questioning each other, and looking at the fake Gyarados in suspicion.

"Team Rocket is trying to ruin the contest and scare everybody away! But we're not gonna let 'em!" Ash said with conviction in his voice.

Misty nodded at Ash's speech.

"My son," Delia said proudly, Ash Sr. and Prof. Oak nodded in agreement.

"He's quite a boy," the Professor says.

* * *

Team Rocket was now angry at having been unmasked again by the twerp and his Riolu!

"That twerp is ruining everything again. He sees right through our little smokescreen," Jessie says angrily.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire!" James dramatically pushes a button, and fires for the fake Gyarados' mouth a missile at the stage.

* * *

"It's heading this way!" Brock shouted in fright.

"So, now what are ya gonna do Ash? Any bright ideas?" Gary look as he asked his old childhood friend/rival.

"Just watch Gary," Ash said smirking at Gary.

"Ash, I think that looks like one of those heat-seeking missiles," Brock warns him. Ash then turns his hat backwards.

"Now sweat!" he then throws a single Pokeball out, "Gyarados, I choose you!" and his large water serpent appeared on the beach, roaring.

The crowd was now frightened at seeing a real Gyarados before them, especially Delia, Daisy, Gary and Moe.

The missile was heading straight for the water/flying type.

"Gyarados, use your Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded.

Gyarados roars and unleashes his yellow covered in purple flames attack at the missile.

Gary was shocked at how Ash could command a Gyarados. He knew they were hard to train, but to see Ash with one. He swallowed nervously, and wondered what other Pokemon Ash can command. After all, he too, saw the video of how he officially won the Earth Badge online at Poketube like everybody else.

* * *

The Dragon-type energy hit the missile, and that caused it to turn back and attack Team Rocket. "Prepare for Trouble,"Jessie said looking mortified at what just occurred.

"From the way things looking, I think you can make it double!" James agreed, with a look of horror on his face.

"Meowth that's right!"

They turned tail in their submarine and ran as fast as they could. "Pedal harder, we can outrun it," Jessie shouted as they tried to move as fast as they could.

"Hurry up!" Meowth shouted. James pedaled and whined.

They ended up running into Brutella's restaurant, and blowing the whole place up. Team Rocket and Brutella were sent flying into the sky off in the distance.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" **Ding**.

* * *

After Team Rocket was taken care of the contest continued, and Moe made enough money to pay back Brutella.

Afterwards Daisy said she was going to escort the Pallet Town tourist back home before continuing her journey. Before she went back to her hotel room, she and Ash kissed each other goodbye and promised to battle each other the next time they see each other.

Misty and Brock were once again shocked at how Ash and Daisy's relationship was. Though they had promised to not try to help Ash, like he requested them not to do, on his relationship with Daisy, they still plan to grill him about how it all began.

Gary shook hands with a surprised Ash, and said next time they battle, the results will be different. Ash full agreed with him.

Ash may have tied with Gary in the one on one battle, but it seems that he has gained some respect from the boy. Ash and Padfoot smiled at that.

...

Later that day, Ash Padfoot and their friends waved Moe off as he was leaving on his boat. Leaving to fulfill his dream.

"See ya Moe!" Ash waved.

"Goodbye!" Misty shouted.

"Thanks for everything," Brock waved at him.

"So long kids. Goodbye Padfoot, Pikachu! Thanks for helping make my dream come true! I'll never forget you! Good luck on your Pokemon Journey!" Moe waved back at them as he was almost out at sea.

"Thanks Moe, and good luck to you too!" Ash called back.

They all said their last goodbyes, as he was now almost out of sight. Ash watched him go and thought of his and Padfoot's own journey and dreams they have to make come true. Just like Moe's.

He patted the shiny Riolu on the head, and received a happy bark from the green eyed black masked jackal.

They walked of the dock and back onto the sidewalk. Where they met up with Ash's mom and grandpa, and Prof. Oak.

"We got to get going to mom, grandpa," Ash said to them.

"I know," Delia said smiling. Ash Sr. nodded.

"We're gonna make you both proud of us," he said assuredly, for both Padfoot and himself. Padfoot nodded sharply, standing proudly on Ash's right.

Delia and Old Man Ash looked at their boys, and they looked back at them. Words didn't need to be said what was already in their hearts.

With nothing more to say, Ash and the others turned and left. Leaving the beach resort to catch the next ship off the island.

Delia and Old Man Ash watched them leave, and smiled. Knowing that those two will be fine, as long as they have their friends with them.

"I think you should be very proud of your little pumpkin," Oak says jokingly to Delia.

"I am proud Professor," Delia said, then looks at the trophy she was holding, which read: **First Place in Our Hearts. Ash & Padfoot Ketchum.** "Proud of my young man and Pokemon."

She smiled warmly at it. She and Ash Sr. watch the outlines of their boy and Pokemon continue on their journey to become a Pokemon Master and a Master Pokemon.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **(Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,**

 **a peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked.**

 **If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,**

 **where's the peck of pickled peppers, Peter Piper picked?) for those of you who remembers that old tongue twister, bet ya didn't see that one coming now did ya? Ha!**

 **Wow! This is by far the longest chapter I've written so far. Over 10,000 words, which was mostly due to the battle added to the chapter.**

 **The battle between Ash & Charmander VS Gary and Wartortle was to be a foreshadow of their future battle in the Silver Conference. I wanted them to at least have a little respect for each other long before then.**

 **By having a tie, they both see the other as a real rival. Gary has always seen Ash as a rival since he had first introduced Padfoot the them as kids. Ash has seen Gary as a rival since Gary started bragging about how much more he knows about Pokemon than Ash does. After the battle, there comes mutual respect, for now.**

 **Hence why Gary has stopped calling Padfoot a house pet, and doggy.**

 **I hope the battle was okay to all of you.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	23. Tentacool & Tentacruel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Tentacool & Tentacruel**

The gang was bummed out. They had missed their boat. Porta Vista, they had learned, was the only town with ferries, and they just missed theirs. They were sitting on the dock, watching the other ships go by. There was even a construction site, on an island, out a ways from town.

Harry was once again wearing his strength intensifier, and orange back pack. He liked the little vacation they had, but now it was time to get back to training! Now, if only the others would stop with the depressing atmosphere already.

Harry looked at the four. Their gloomy auras was making the former wizard frown even more at them. And being a Pokemon that can sense aura, to a degree, wasn't helping at all.

' _There's got to be something that can get their minds off of missing our boat,_ ' Padfoot frowned in thought. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and began to think. In less than 15 seconds, he opens his eyes, and looks at Pikachu.

Padfoot blinks to himself in realization. ' _Come to think of it, Pikachu and I haven't even played with each other since we became a team after Cerulean. Well, time to remedy that!_ ' He grins and decided to forego any training plans, for now, and play with his electric buddy.

"Rah, Urah! Ar ar," happily smiling, he barked at Pikachu: Hey Pika! Come here for a second.

Pikachu turned to the shiny Pokemon in question, and away from his depressed state. He perked up when he caught his team leader smiling at him. His curiosity peaked at seeing Padfoot's tail wagging and him slipping off his back pack.

He got up and walked over to the happy Riolu. ' _Though I don't know what he is so happy about,_ ' he thought as he walked over. He came to a stop in front of Padfoot, and started to smile himself at the happiness he was now feeling from the Emanation Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Pika?" Pikachu curiously asked: What is it, Padfoot?

Padfoot now was sporting a big grin. A teeth showing grin, and the mischievous look in the Riolu's eyes that twinkled, had Pikachu's heart racing in excitement and anticipation, to what Padfoot might do. Pikachu, grinning himself, took a step back...

…that's as far as the mouse got before the jackal pounced!

Ash, Misty, and Brock had sighed at being stuck for another 3 hours, until the next ferry shows up. Suddenly, they heard laughter from Pikachu. They looked up and over at the Pokemon, and saw Padfoot had Pikachu on his back. The grinning Emanation Pokemon was tickling the kicking and squirming Electric Mouse.

They started smiling, then laughed at the sight of the two.

Pikachu was squealing loudly. Trying to stop the former wizard's paws from its continued tickling assault on his belly and sides. Padfoot had a wide grin on his face. His plan was working.

He noticed Ash and the other two were watching them, and could feel their current emotions had shifted. They were no longer feeling gloomy, but happy. Happy at seeing him and Pikachu playing. Seeing them playing with each other, made Ash, Misty, and Brock no longer feel broody.

' _Well, I can't use the Tickling Charm without magic or a wand, but this works just fine,_ ' the jackal once named Harry Potter thought cheerfully. ' _Besides, now I know I'm not the only one ticklish around here,_ ' he grins.

Also, it kept Pikachu from feeling down as well. Pikachu finally managed to grab both of Padfoot's paws and barely, hold them in place. While, also trying to catch his breath. They smiled at each other.

"Urah, rah ar?" grinning, Padfoot barked at his teammate: You give up, Pika?

Pikachu giggled and nodded. Smiling brightly up at his friend, as he was helped up to a sitting position by the black masked Pokemon. Pikachu breathe a sigh of relief. That tickling was unexpected, but fun. A complete surprise. Padfoot had actually played with him! Pikachu was definitely feeling happy with the change.

Padfoot then looked to the water, and saw a water-type Pokemon looking at them.

He points out to it, "Urah, urah!" and barks: Ash, look at that!

They all look to the water to see the Pokemon Padfoot was pointing to. The Pokemon looked like Draco's Seadra, only smaller and a little younger. It also was sporting a black eye.

"Oh look it's a Horsea!" Misty identifies the Pokemon, "How cute," she says smiling at it.

Ash pulls out Dexter, he decided to name his Pokedex that, and begins to scan the water.

 **Ping. Horsea. A Dragon Pokemon. In this unique Pokemon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.**

"It looks like it's injured," Brock said, having notice the black eye and multiple bruises on Horsea. They all looked at it in sympathy.

"Horsea," it said weakly.

"And there's no Pokemon Center around here," Misty says sadly, then takes out a Pokeball, "I know what."

Horsea then turns to its left, and fires out ink onto the water. "Hor, Sea!" the ink forms two images of a Tentacool and a Tentacruel. "Horsea!" it cried out to them in urgency.

"It's saying something," Ash said.

"We have to take care of its wounds first. I'll capture it in my Poke Ball," Misty says, about ready to throw the Poke Ball. Suddenly the dock shook, surprising the gang.

The all turned to see a boat out in the water explode! Fire and smoke was rising rapidly.

"Oh no the boat!" Brock shouted in surprised. The sailors on board jumped into the water to escape the flames.

The boat was right near were the construction crew was.

"I wonder what's happening," Ash says. "We gotta act fast! My water Pokemon can help those people!" Misty says, bringing out her chosen Pokemon, "Squirtle, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Go!" she calls out, and throws 4 Poke Balls.

The 4 aforementioned Pokemon appeared, and swam fast towards where the sailors were.

"While they're helping the sailors, we'll go look for a boat to help them as well," Ash said and ran off to find a boat, Brock running after him.

Misty's Pokemon were doing a great job in getting to the sailors. Soon they heard the sound of a speedboat approaching.

"This way!" Misty cried out to her Pokemon, "Carry them all to our boat!" they complied with Misty's request and brought the sailors to the boat.

Back at the dock, the Horsea from before looked on at what has transpired. "Sea," it said to itself.

"It's terrible, terrible!" said a frightened sailor.

"It seems like he's paralyzed," Ash noted. "Hey what happened to you out there?" Brock tried asking.

"T-the Boss! I-I've got to tell the boss... what happened," the stunned sailor said, twitching.

Misty looks at him sadly, then looks back at the destroyed boat. None of them knowing the presence underwater, has been watching them.

…

They had made it back to the docks. Before they took the men to their boss, the Horsea from earlier got their a attention again.

Padfoot ran over to the side to greet the water-type. Once at the edge, Horsea jumped out of the water, and into a surprised Riolu's arms.

Horsea gave an eye smile to the Pokemon and the group. Ash got out a kiddie pool from his back pack. He had one for when it was time to give his small Pokemon a bath, or let them swim in it. He then summoned Squirtle to fill the kiddie pool with water. When that was done, Ash and Brock poured two bottles of Super Potion into the water.

Ash returned his Squirtle, and Padfoot placed Horsea into the kiddie pool. As it swims around in it, the Super Potion will start healing its injuries. While Horsea was swimming, Ash looked to his Pokemon brother.

"Hey Padfoot," the green eyed jackal looked up at Ash, "Can you stay here, and watch Horsea for us? We're going to take these guys back to their boss," Ash asked and explained his reason.

Padfoot nodded and saluted Ash.

Ash stepped towards the sea water with a Poke Ball in hand. "Gyarados, I choose you!" and Gyarados materialized in the water, with a mighty roar.

This seemed to frighten Horsea, until he heard what the boy had said to it.

"Gyarados, I want you to help Padfoot out by protecting Horsea here," Ash gestures to the smaller water-type in the kiddie pool, "while we go and get these men some medical help," he also gestured to the still twitching men they had saved.

Gyarados nodded once, and Horsea looks relieved that the large water serpent was not an enemy.

With protection detail of Horsea out of the way, Ash and his friends proceeded to help the men onto their feet.

"We'll be back in no time guys," Ash called back to them, as they left down the road.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech Activate:**

Harry Potter, now known as Padfoot for the past 4 years, walked over to the pool to talk with Horsea. He stopped when he heard a loud splash, and turned to see Gyarados diving into the water.

' _He must be going to go find a snack or something,_ ' Harry thought, then proceeded to to talk with the water-type. "Hey Horsea, you feeling a little better now?" smiling Harry asked kindly.

The Dragon Pokemon nodded, and looked in the space Gyarados was once occupied. "W-where did Gyarados go?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure myself. He could be getting something to eat, or just exploring a little around the dock," Harry scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, he won't stray too far," the Riolu with the lightning bolt scar said.

"Oh, okay then," Horsea nodded, then Padfoot placed his paw on Horsea's head and rubbed him gently. Horsea cooed at the touch.

Harry smiled at the Horsea, before launching into his questioning. "Horsea, how did you get all hurt like you did?" he asked, taking his paw off of the water-type's head.

"The Tentacool did it," Horsea looked at Padfoot. "They are upset at the humans for trying to build that thing on their home," Horsea gestured with his head towards the construction on the island at sea.

Padfoot looked at it, and turned back to Horsea. "That island?" Horsea nods. "Their home is beneath the island isn't it?" again Horsea nods, and Harry frowns more at this.

"The Tentacool want the humans to stop. And they'll make them stop. One way or another," Horsea says sadly. Padfoot eyes widened at this.

' _So the Tentacool has been trying to sabotage the the construction workers from building... whatever it is their trying to build, huh?_ ' Harry thought, looking at the island. He then turns back to Horsea with a smile.

"Don't you worry now. When Ash and the others get back, I'll tell them what you told me," Harry said reassuringly. Horsea blinks in confusion at this.

"Y-you'll tell them? H-how will you do that? Humans can't understand what we're saying," Horsea said.

"Don't you worry, Horsea. They'll know when they get back," Padfoot said confidently. Gyarados came back up, out of the water, and looked at the two Pokemon. "Hey Gyarados! What were you doing down there?" the former wizard asked his water serpent friend.

Gyarados grunted at the yellow and black jackal, but answered with, "Just looking around Padfoot. Nothing of any interest is down there."

"Well, we are at a dock where human boats come to and from here, ya know," Harry states, smiling at his teammate.

Gyarados looks at his teammate and couldn't tell if he was being sincere or being playful at the mo- scratch that. He sees the mischief in Padfoot's eyes and leans down towards him. Padfoot takes a couple of steps back, grinning nervously.

"Do you want me to soak you pup?" Gyarados growled at the youngster. He was pleased when Padfoot now looked scared.

"No no," he quickly shook his head, "you don't have to that Gyarados. I'm good," the green eyed jackal said fast and nodded his head.

Gyarados chuckling at that, and Padfoot coughed to get his attention.

"Now then, Gyarados this is Horsea. Horsea this here is my teammate, Gyarados."

Gyarados looks at Horsea, and noticed his wounds were healing up. "Nice to meet ya," he growled with a nod.

"T-the same here, sir," Horsea replied nervously.

"No need to be formal or scared around him, he's a big ole softy," Padfoot smiles at the nervous little water-type, while looking at the larger water-type. Gyarados looks back at him.

"You really want to be soaked do ya?" he asks, growling while moving forward towards the dock. He stops at the dock, drops of water falling onto the ground from his head.

"Only if could you could catch me first," Harry said, giggling from the other side of the kiddie pool, tail wagging and grinning at his large teammate.

"You are so lucky that I can't do anything to you right now around here, without Ash getting in trouble," the Atrocious Pokemon growled, though Harry could hear and feel the playfulness coming from the water serpent. He grinned widely.

Horsea looked back and forth between the two, and gave a eye smile at how their relationship was.

 **Pokemon Speech Deactivate...**

* * *

Later Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were walking down the road back to the docks. They were disgusted with what the boss, which so happens to look a lot like Brutella, wanted them to do. The boss's name was Nastina.

She wanted them to exterminate the Tentacool, because they were interfering with her construction on the corral reef. She offered to pay them well if they did the work. Ash and Brock were shocked at the rewards she was offering, though Ash was apprehensive about exterminating the water Pokemon for it.

Misty blew her top and let Nastina know it. Afterwards, they left with Misty ahead of the the boys. Still steaming at the old hag.

"Hey wait up," Ash said.

"What are you so mad about?" Brock asked. She waited for a moment before answering.

"Doesn't that old woman make you sick?" she angrily asked.

"Well she's definitely not my type..." Ash weakly joked about.

"She wants to destroy the Tentacool," she stated, getting a small gasp from the boys, and turning around to face them.

"Huh?" was their response to her.

"And they're all so cute," she says, starry eyed.

"They're cute?" Ash asks and looks it up on the Pokedex.

 **Ping. Tentacool, a Jellyfish Pokemon. 99% of its body is made up of water.**

Ash and Brock now looked skeptical at the picture, and remembered Misty's words at describing them. They both sweat dropped.

"Ugly," Ash couldn't help but say and raise an eyebrow at Misty.

"I guess ugly is in the eye of the beholder," Brock commented.

"If Tentacool are attacking humans, then there must be a very good reason for it," Misty said, fully believing it. Ash didn't look convinced.

"Do you really think so Mist?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, as she starts to talk about them in admiration, with a circle of bright colors and stars behind her, "Tentacool are so squishy and nice when you hold them. And they call the pretty red spot on their heads, 'The Ruby of the Sea'," she says.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu sweat drop at that, and felt the world around them shift to a depressing black and purple world.

"Who calls it that?" questioned Brock.

"I call it that. It's my name for it," Misty says a little annoyed at their looks at her.

"You know, when you talk about Water Pokemon, it's like you get a different personality," Ash comments, looking at her dully. Misty ignores Ash's comment.

"I don't understand why you can't see the charm of Water Pokemon. Water Pokemon are so beautiful and have such depth. _Sighs_. Like that Horsea we're helping, it's a talented artist," she gushes at the topics of Water Pokemon. The two boys, looked at her with dead panned expressions.

Ash sighed at the girl. "Art? You mean that ink it spit out of its mouth?" he asked, before walking again down the road. The others following. "Come on, I don't like leaving Padfoot out of my sight for too long. Pikachu, you go on ahead of us and let Padfoot and Gyarados know we're on our way."

"Pikachu Pikapi," Pikachu smiled at Ash: Alright Ash.

With that the electric-type took off ahead of the group.

* * *

By the time Ash, Misty, and Brock made it back, they saw Padfoot was chasing Pikachu around the kiddie pool. Both Pokemon were laughing. Horsea was swimming around in the pool water, and laughing with the two land Pokemon. Gyarados turned from looking at the three smaller Pokemon, and watched as Ash and the others approached.

"Horsea!" Misty called out, announcing their presence.

"Horsea!" Horsea greeted the red head back.

When they came to a stop, Padfoot and Pikachu stopped their game.

"Everything alright here?" Ash asked and got two nods from Padfoot and Gyarados. "Thanks you guys. Gyarados return," he says as he returned his water/flying type to his Poke Ball. Misty kneels down to Horsea's level, after Ash had returned his Gyarados.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" she asks. Horsea nods. "Horsea," it says.

"The Super Potion seems to be working," Brock comments as Horsea doesn't look roughed up anymore.

Misty then picks up Horsea out of the water, and hugs it. "Thank goodness," she says.

"They're really communicating," Ash says, watching them.

"Horsea," Horsea says to Misty worryingly.

"Huh?" Misty looks at Horsea, "What is it? What are you trying to say?" she asks. Horsea then looks at Padfoot, and the former wizard nods.

Padfoot walks over to Ash. "What's up Pad?" Ash asks. Padfoot responds with his fist raised. They both fist bump, and Ash's mind is reliving the conversation between Padfoot and Horsea had, with aura.

Ash frowned and let go of Padfoot. He looked at the others. "Horsea was trying to warn us earlier, about the Tentacool attacking the ship," he says seriously. Misty and Brock bore shocked expressions. "That's not all. Apparently, the construction site Nastina wants her hotel on is right above the Tentacool's home."

This made Misty and Brock gasp in surprise. Horsea nods vigorously, and looks to Padfoot nodding his thanks. Then to town's bell was heard all around.

" _ **Citizens of Porta Vista, listen up!**_ " an old lady's voice was heard over the intercom.

Harry saw Ash call out the voices name, "Nastina," with dislike in his voice.

' _Who is Nastina anyways?_ ' the once student of Slytherin wondered, and continued to listen to the old lady's voice.

" _ **Effective immediately, I am recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentacool terrorizing our town!**_ " Nastina announces.

"Exterminate!" Misty hollers in anger.

' _So this Nastina lady wants to get rid of the Tentacool so she can continue to build her hotel,_ ' Padfoot frowned in thought. ' _The Tentacool will fight for their home, and I get the feeling that something bad_ _is going to make this situation even worse.'_

" _ **I will award $1 Million dollars, to anyone who can exterminate the Tentacool. Isn't Nastina generous!**_ " Nastina says over the mic.

Padfoot, aka Harry, sweat drop at the lady's _generous_ offer.

"She'll do anything to destroy them," Brock said with disgust in his voice, while Ash and Misty glares at one of the towns speakers.

" _ **Anyone who wants money- I mean, who wants to help the development of our town, come to the Yacht Parlor immediately,**_ " Nastina says loudly.

"Heh, she expects to get people to destroy the Tentacool for money? How ridiculous!" Misty snorts a response. Though she spoke too soon, cause coming down the road they were standing on, the citizens were heading their way.

The crowd came down the road like a bunch of Tauros in a stampede.

"Uh oh! It's not ridiculous to them," Ash said looking a bit frightened at eh crowd getting closer.

Horsea jumped out of a surprised Misty's arms, and back into the water for safety. Before any of them could get out of the way, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were trampled over.

Padfoot's self-preservation instincts kicked in again, and he used Quick attack to get to safety. When he turned around, he sweat drop at seeing his friends groaning in pain. With footprints all over them.

' _This is why I move fast. So I don't end up being trampled on,_ ' Harry joked to himself, while his friends try to get up.

The crowd was hollering and yelling to Nastina, who made her appearance in... an armed tank!

Padfoot did a double take at seeing Nastina.

' _Great Merlin's beard! She looks just like Brutella!_ ' Harry thought in astonishment, at the resemblance. Just as she was asking the crowd, on a loud speaker, which of them would win the money and exterminate the Tentacool, a rose was thrown, and it stuck to the tank.

Nastina, Ash and his friends and Pokemon, and the crowd all turned to look in the direction the rose came from. Out in the water, a boat was speeding along the water. Just looking at the sophisticated looking boat, impressed even Nastina. "Whoa! Who's that?" she asks.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** Make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

Ash and the others of their group frowned at the evil trio's motto.

"Hey, they got a lot of spunk!" Nastina said showing her approval.

"That's a new definition of spunk," Ash looks down.

Padfoot was leaning against Ash's right leg in a bored fashion.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed with his trainer: Ain't that the truth.

"Look at that hair," Jessie points to Nastina.

"Disaster-" James started to say, but both Team Rockets were blasted by Nastina's tank.

"I don't need your beauty tips! I need to get rid of Tentacool!" Nastina yells at them.

"It's a very distinctive style. Just don't shoot," Jessie says trying to stay on the old ladies good side.

"You mean dis stink!" Meowth says out of Nastina's hearing.

"Oh um, we're terribly tired sorry." Jessie says.

"Yes very sorry. Please, leave your little Tentacool extermination project to Team Rocket," James added.

"Heh, this crew just might pull it off," the old lady grins wickedly.

"We sure will Nastina!" Jessie agrees.

"Sounds good. If you exterminate the Tentacool completely, a million bucks is yours. Isn't Nastina generous!" she states, and four men in swimming underwear and camouflage helmets appeared, holding up fans for Nastina.

Padfoot looked at the four good looking men surrounding the old lady, and almost fell over at the horrifying sight. ' _I've heard of older women liking younger men, but that is just-_ ' Harry shivers at the thought, holding himself.

Team Rocket, looked at her with their arms crossed, smirked. "Yes we heard you the first time," Jessie comments.

"Just get the dough ready for us," Meowth stated, and they took off in the speed boat towards the construction area.

Ash and his friends could do nothing, but watch sadly as Team Rocket headed out to exterminate the Tentacool.

"Pikachu," Pikachu just said.

"They're disrespecting the ocean," Misty says, drawing Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu's attention.

* * *

As Harry watched Team Rocket's boat heading towards the area where the Tentacool where, he was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in his head. His eyes widen in surprised shock. It started from his lightning bolt scar, and quickly encompassing his crown.

He literally felt like his head was going to split open at any minute. It was that painful. He hasn't felt pain like this since, the Giant Pokemon back at the lighthouse.

This pain, it came so suddenly, that he fell to his knees and clutched his pounding head. His two appendages rose on their own into the air, and he was soon feeling lots of anger. Unbelievable, bitter, anger coming from the sea. More specifically, from direction Team Rocket was heading.

' _This anger,_ ' Harry quickly guessed, ' _it's... it's the... Tentacool's!... Argh!... It's so... painful,_ ' he thought clutching his head in pain, and started whining aloud.

All of this caught the attention of Ash, Pikachu, and their friends. Some of the locals looked at Padfoot on the ground and gasped.

"Hey Padfoot, what's wrong?" "Pika, pika chu?" Ash and Pikachu were at the shiny Pokemon's side, and tried to see what was the matter with him.

The moment Ash touched his brother, he felt his breath leave him. He could feel it! The anger! There was so much anger! And it was coming from-

"Ten, Ten, TENTACOOL!" they heard Team Rocket's cries of fright from out in the ocean.

Everybody looked, and gasped in horror at the sight of Team Rocket's boat being surrounded by Tentacool. The red crystals on the water-types were all glowing an angry red, that it could be seen from the port.

"All of those things are Tentacool?" a nearby person asked.

Pikachu looked at Padfoot in worry and fear. Not knowing what to do to help. He then saw Padfoot's face had tears running down. The pain was that great to draw tears from his teammate.

Pikachu came over and hugged Padfoot's head. Holding the Emanation Pokemon close to him in comfort, and hoping it would help in someway. It did, a little. Padfoot wasn't shaking as bad as before, granted he was breathing hard. Trying to catch his breath, but still clutching his aching head.

Soon there was an explosion. Everybody looked to see Team Rocket's boat was attacked by a lone Tentacool. The blast destroyed their boat, and sent them flying. The crowd also noticed a barrel fell onto the attacking Tentacool.

It was then that Tentacool evolved into a Tentacruel! A Giant Tentacruel! Everybody screamed in panic at the sheer seize of the water/poison type.

For Harry, however, what little comfort Pikachu had given him, had just been washed away. The majority of the anger he was feeling was from that Tentacruel! And it becoming as large as it is, made Padfoot's head hurt so much that he moved away from Pikachu.

He screamed in pain. It felt like his head was being crushed by a building. It was getting harder to breathe and his vision became blurry.

He tried, he tried to block out the anger, that negative emotion. It was no use, it was 10x worse than it previously was. It was too much to bare anymore, and before long Harry felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Everything in his vision became black.

He fell backwards, onto the ground... unconsciousness.

"Padfoot/Pika!" Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all gasped when Padfoot fainted in front of them.

Ash's heart almost stopped. The sight of seeing his brother like this, reminded him of how he found Padfoot years ago. Ash quickly gathered himself, picked up his brother and looked up at the Tentacruel as it starts destroying Nastina's construction site for her hotel.

The crowd ran away to get to safety.

"This is impossible! Even at its greatest height, a Tentacruel shouldn't be more than 7ft tall!" Brock exclaimed in surprise at the seize of the Tentacruel. Ash carefully held his unconscious Padfoot in his left arm, as he scanned Tentacruel.

 **Ping. Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokemon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea".**

"Then that must be the Gang Leader!" Ash guessed, putting away his Pokedex to hold Padfoot better.

"Oh no! Tentacruel's in trouble!" Misty exclaims in fright, pointing to and angry Nastina.

"How dare that thing crush my hotel! Commence fire!" the old lady screamed/ordered. Two of her four men were holding bazooka's and firing, while the other two would reload them.

The missiles themselves, bounced off of the Giant Tentacruel. This served to only anger it more, as it glared at Nastina. She in turn glared back hatefully.

"Grr, leave my hotel alone!" she yelled, but then saw that the Tentacool moved out of the water and overran her tank and men.

Tentacruel came shooting across the water towards Porta Vista's dock.

"We've got to try and protect Tentacruel," Misty says aloud.

"There's gonna be a tidal wave if we don't get to safety," Ash responded, Brock grabbed Misty and they and Pikachu took off to find safe place to wait out the tidal wave.

* * *

Tentacruel brought forth a tidal wave onto the town of Porta Vista. Citizens that couldn't find a safe place were swept away. The Tentacool and Tentacruel invaded the town.

Tentacruel threw a large red beam tower at the amusement park. Completely destroying it.

Nastina had saw it through her binoculars. "OH! It's a good thing I just got that insured," she said, then she got out her machine gun and started firing into the air. "That's the last straw Tentacruel! I'm coming after you- Woah!" she was saying before both she and her recovering four men were swept away by the incoming tide.

* * *

In an observatory, on top of a hill overlooking the town, some of the citizens made it there to safety. As well as Ash and his friends.

They all watched what Tentacruel had done, in terror.

"So this is what Horsea meant earlier!" Brock said in slight anger at the destruction Tentacruel and Tentacool were doing.

"They want us to feel they way they feel! About losing their homes! But destroying everybody's homes here, everyone will be against them," Misty said in shock sadness.

The Tentacool and Tentacruel kept on attacking the town.

Ash just held his brother close to his chest and had an unreadable expression on his face.

This worried Pikachu. He looked on, from Ash's shoulder. He then looks down at his fainted team leader. Even unconscious, Padfoot looked to still be in pain. The Electric Mouse's eyes narrowed. He wanted to fight! He wanted to take down the Pokemon that hurt his friend.

"Pikapi! Pikachu Chu!" he exclaimed to his trainer: Ash! Let's get out there and fight that thing!

Ash looked his starter Pokemon in the eye, and said, "As much as I would like to Pikachu, I have a better idea." Pikachu looked perplexed at this. "Misty we need to get close to Tentacruel," Ash turned to the girl in question.

"Mm hmm, I'm with ya Ash!" Misty stated firmly. They both turned to go when Brock stopped them.

"Wait, up there!" Brock shouted in surprise, Ash and Misty turned back, and gasped at seeing Meowth trapped in one of the Tentacruel's tentacles.

...

The Tentacool climbed onto Meowth's head and spoke, to the humans in hiding. Saying that the humans have destroyed the Tentacool and Tentacruel's ocean homes. And now they will have their revenge. They will destroy the world, and the humans home. As the humans have tried to do unto the Tentacool. That humans have no right to complain about it.

Horsea tried to convince the Tentacool and Tentacruel that it was wrong to attack the humans, but the Gangster Pokemon and Jellyfish Pokemon would not be persuaded otherwise. Horsea then called them the spineless ones, and was attacked by the Tentacruel.

Ash summoned Pidgeotto, "Pidgeotto catch it!" "Pidgeoo!" The flying-type caught the Dragon-type and brought it back to its trainer.

"Horsea," Misty took the water-type from the Avian creature.

"Good work Pidgeotto," Ash praised his Pokemon. Horsea looked beaten up again, as it shivered, in pain, in Misty's arms.

"I'm sorry Horsea. You've gotten beaten up, and you did it all for us humans," Misty said sadly, then hugged the injured Pokemon, "thank you." Ash and Brock looked at them, touched by what Horsea did.

Ash then turned to face Tentacool and Tentacruel, his face set in anger. "Alright, full power attack now!" Ash shouted and threw his chosen Pokemon. "Gyarados! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Pidgeotto! And Pikachu!"

His four Pokemon looked around at the situation, but when their eyes fell onto an unconscious Riolu, they looked shocked. They turned to Ash and saw the anger in his eyes. Pikachu jumped down and quickly explained what had happened.

This time Ash's Pokemon wore expressions identical to their trainers. They were going to make the Tentacool and Tentacruel pay for the pain they put Padfoot through!

"Starmie! Staryu! Goldeen! Squirtle! And Butterfree!" Misty too called forth her Pokemon.

"Get ready Zubat and Squirtle!" Brock brought out his Pokemon to help.

The Pokemon charged at the enemy.

"Don't let the Tentacool get any closer to us! Send them back to the sea!" Ash called out to their Pokemon. They all complied willingly with that order.

Pikachu, and Gyarados shocked the lot of them with their Thunderbolt Attacks.

Pidgeotto and Butterfree's combined Whirlwind Attack blew back a good portion of the Tentacool.

Bulbasaur's Vine Whip sent some of the Tentacool fleeing, as well as Zubat's Supersonic.

Staryu and Starmie worked together in pushing, picking up, and dropping the Tentacool, from one area to another.

Goldeen, along with Ash, Misty, and Brock's three Squirtle, bashed away some of the Tentacool.

...

The people in the observatory were watching with amazement at the Trainers Pokemon defending them. Brock turned around and noticed that he was by himself.

"Huh! Where did Ash and Misty go?" he wondered.

…

" **You are all Pokemon. Why are you battling to save the destructive humans?** " the possessed talking Meowth voiced the the Tentacool's question. Tentacruel then started attacking them. Knocking them all back.

Even Gyarados was pushed back by the Giant Tentacruel. He and Pikachu looked at it in defiance.

" **Though you are Pokemon, if you take the human's side, you are our enemy,** " The Tentacool spoke through Meowth.

Gyarados got back up, ready to fight again. Pikachu, on top of Gyarados' head, spoke to the Tentacruel.

"Pikachu is reasoning with it!" Brock asked in shock, watching the conversation.

…

As Pikachu tried to convince Tentacruel that it is wrong to attack the humans like this. Tentacruel believed otherwise, and said unto the Pokemon what it had said earlier to Horsea.

Pikachu paused for a moment. Then the vision of the unconscious Padfoot floated into his mind. He then said angrily that the Tentacool and Tentacruel are no better than the humans, that were destroying their homes.

This angered the Tentacruel, and it raised a tentacle in preparation to attack...

… but found it unable to move its raised appendage.

Pikachu and Gyarados, being the closes to Tentacruel, noticed a faint blue glow surrounded part of the Tentacruel's tentacle.

"Please stop Tentacruel!" a voice called out. Tentacruel, the Pokemon, and the humans all looked to a nearby building, and saw two humans standing on the roof.

Ash and Misty.

Ash had his unconscious brother in his left arm, while his right hand was stretched out in front of him. Palm facing the Tentacruel, and was glowing the same faint blue that was surrounding the tentacle of the Gangster Pokemon.

To his Pokemon's astonishment, Ash was using aura to hold Tentacruel from attacking. He had a look of intense concentration on his face. This was new to his Pokemon. They did notice that he looked like he was straining a bit to hold Tentacruel back.

Misty, beside him, looked at Tentacruel with a pleading look in her eyes. As it was her who had spoke to the Tentacruel. She had her hand on Ash's right shoulder. "Please, take them all back to the ocean," she pleaded loudly.

…

"Misty!" Brock shouted in shock at seeing his two friends that close to the Giant Tentacruel.

…

"Please listen Tentacruel. This is enough! We humans understand that we've hurt you!" she said.

Tentacruel looked down at the humans among the ruble of the town and the observatory. They wore fearful expressions.

"We won't destroy your homes anymore!" The Giant Pokemon looked back at the girl and boy, and actually felt the girls heartfelt feelings entering its being. "We're sorry. So please," she teared up.

Tentacool and Tentacruel couldn't understand it, but the feelings they were feeling from the girl... they knew she was right. They didn't know how they knew her feelings, just that they now can see that the humans did understand.

" **If this happens again, we will not stop. Remember this well.** " With that, Tentacruel threw Meowth into the destroyed theme park. There he was reunited with Jessie and James.

With that done, Ash released his hold on Tentacruel. He breathed a sigh of relief. He and Misty smiled when they noticed Padfoot's face no longer looked pained, and was breathing easier now.

* * *

The Tentacool and Tentacruel all marched back to the ocean. Leaving the town alone.

Out of some ruble, Nastina emerged, looking quite angry at the destruction of both her Theme Park and unfinished Hotel. "You think you can get away that easy do ya? Take this!" she blasted a missile launcher at Tentacruel.

The missile just bounced off of the Giant Pokemon's jelly like body. It turned around, and glared hatefully at Nastina.

"I'll capture ya, throw you in a tank, and charge admissions," she said determinedly, firing two more shots. Then started firing two machine guns at Tentacruel. "Eat lead, squiggly!" she says.

...

Brock immediately runs out of the observatory to get to his friends. Ash and Misty frowned at what Nastina was doing.

"She doesn't get the message, does she?" Ash commented, looking worried at the crazed old lady. Misty pulled her bag in front of her.

…

"Come on, ya big jellyfish. I'll show ya- Ah!" she was hit in the face with ink, so hard she fell fell backwards. She gets up, and is looking at her reflection in horror. "Oh, that's gross! Squirt!" she shouted.

"What's wrong with you Nastina? Don't you understand? What you're trying to do is wrong for everybody, because it hurts Pokemon and humans," Misty shouted at her, while holding her red bag. With Horsea in it. Its head sticking out. It was Horsea that shot the ink.

"Horsea," Horsea agreeing with her.

"You stuck up little brat," Nastina called out at Misty, then a shadow came over her. "Huh?" she turns around and sees the Giant Tentacruel over her. And it looked peeved at her.

"Tentacruel?" "Horsea?" Misty and Horsea asked in bewilderment. Ash blinked, in confusion at the turn of events.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Well Tentacruel, glad to see you wising up and coming over to my way of thinking. Now, why don't you and I go into business together?" Nastina says arrogantly. Tentacruel looked at her in anger, and hit her into the sky and out into the distance. **Ding**.

Ash used his right hand to wave good bye to Nastina's faded form. "Soooo, long," he smiled. Brock looked bewildered, and Misty stuck out her tongue.

She and everybody looked on at Tentacruel leaving the town, as it disappears back into the ocean.

"Goodbye Tentacruel. We'll remember," Misty said. Horsea agreeing with her.

…

An hour later, to the groups relief, Harry had finally woken up. He blinked away the fuzzy vision he was having, stretched and saw that he was being cradled in Ash's arms. His head still ached a little, but other than that, he felt fine. If a bit tired.

"Hey Pad, welcome back," Ash said quietly, smiling at Padfoot. Pikachu smiling brightly from Ash's shoulders.

"Kachu pi Pika, pika chu," Pikachu said: Don't worry Padfoot, the Tentacool problem is over with now.

Harry blinked, then gave a tired smiled in relief. All that anger was too much for him to take, and he was completely unprepared for it. Misty and Brock had come over and smiled at seeing Padfoot was awake.

Ash hugged his brother. Their bond letting Harry know how much Ash was frightened for him. And how angry he was at the Tentacool and Tentacruel for hurting Padfoot, unintentionally, with their negative emotions. Harry was touched by his human brothers feelings towards him, and returned the hug. Using their bond to let Ash know he was sorry for causing him to worry about him. Ash just whispered to Padfoot that he was just glad he's(Padfoot) all right, now.

Once Ash let Padfoot stand on his own feet, Pikachu had immediately hugged the Emanation Pokemon himself. Padfoot was surprised to feel that not only was Ash scared for him, but so was Pikachu. And delving into Pikachu's surface thoughts, he discovered that their teammates were angered at the water/poison types as well for what they did to him.

He felt his heart swell up in happiness. That his teammates thought highly of him that much, to want to get revenge against the Tentacool. Harry was touched by that. He hugged Pikachu back, and silently thanked Pikachu for his efforts.

Ash and the others would tell Harry all that had happened, after he had passed out. While still waiting for their ship. Also, Ash explained to Brock that as he was using aura to hold Tentacruel's limb in place, he had Misty hold onto him and transfer her feelings to the Gangster Pokemon.

It worked, and Tentacruel couldn't turn away from Misty's heart felt words. That was the deciding factor, in the Gangster Pokemon finally leaving the humans of Porta Vista alone.

* * *

Around sunset, the gang was finally on their way. They had gotten on their boat, and were heading away from Porta Vista.

"It's kinda weird, but Tentacruel turned out to be okay," Brock commented.

"You're right," Ash said, then he, Brock, Padfoot, and Pikachu turned to Misty, "So Misty, you still think Jellyfish Pokemon are cute?" he asked.

"Sure do!" she says happily, earning four sweat drops from her four friends. "But right now Horsea is the cutest Pokemon of all," she says holding up her seventh Poke Ball. "Come on Horsea!" and the Dragon Pokemon appears, bruise free, and happily falling into Misty's arms. "Horsea, you're my Pokemon!" she makes the victory pose with her left hand and winks.

This did not sit well with Ash nor Padfoot, as they both looked disgruntled at the girl for using their pose. Brock just looked amused at this. "Wait a minute, that's suppose to be mine and Padfoot's pose." "Urah ar."

"I know, but I've always wanted to try it out for myself. Ha ha ha," Misty replied happily.

"That's a good idea, next time I'll try it," Brock states, smiling. Now Ash and Padfoot turned to Brock, getting upset.

"Why don't you guys think up you own poses, OK!" "Rah rah, rah urah!" Both Ketchum boys complained at having their poses, they had worked on for years, being used by Misty and possibly Brock next.

"You both should be flattered that people want to try out your pose," Brock chuckled at the two disgruntled Ketchums.

Pikachu just turned to look out at the sea, and Horsea jumping next to him on the rail. Both Pokemon looked at each other, and smiled.

"Right, don't be so greedy," Misty said to Ash and Padfoot.

"What/Rah!?" they both exclaimed.

They continued to argue, as their boat leaves Porta Vista behind, and onward to their next destination. Wherever they dock next.

Unaware that a trio of Team Rockets was hitching a ride being them. Still determined to catch the shiny Riolu and Pikachu.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Misty now has seven Pokemon, but because she isn't a dexholder like Ash, she'll have to use the Pokemon Center to send one of her Pokemon back to Cerulean Gym. Until then, shell carry the extra Pokemon around in a locked Pokeball. Like how canonAsh had to do when he caught Palpitoad in the Unova Arc, he had to keep it until he got to a Pokemon center to send it to Prof. Juniper.**

 **She is able to manually lock any one Pokeball in her possession, like Ash is able to, in exchange to use Horsea. That's why at the end of this chapter you got to see her call out Horsea.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	24. Ash's Maiden, The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Ash's Maiden &**

 **The Ghost of Maiden's Peak**

The sun had set, and all passengers went inside the boat. Padfoot and the gang where inside their assigned cabin. He sat on the bed, beside his brother, as Ash had spent the last 15 minutes explaining how his relationship with Daisy Oak began at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. At Misty and Brock's urging, of course.

While telling the story, Pikachu looked at his Trainer and smiled brightly at him. In his mind, Ash had already marked his claim on the pretty girl, with a flower's name, as his future mate. And it seems like she has done the same to Ash. They had claimed to be each others, since they were little, and weren't interested in anyone else.

' _That's why Ash wasn't interested in that school girl when he saw her picture, and why Padfoot was so happy when Daisy showed up at the restaurant,_ ' Pikachu thought in realization.

Padfoot had helped Ash catch Poliwag and gave it to Daisy as an early birthday present. Which later evolved into the Poliwhirl they all had met at the restaurant. And after finally seeing each other again after months of traveling and training, they embrace each other(Ash and Daisy) and kissed. That, in Pikachu's mind, reaffirmed that neither one had broken their promise to each other.

Padfoot and Poliwhirl would have been keeping an eye on their trainers anyways. Pikachu nodded his head at his logic. And he approved of his Trainer's choice in finding a mate so early on.

' _It's too bad she has that Gary kid as her litter mate, but at least she turned out better than he did,_ ' Pikachu thought. ' _Ash sure is lucky to have found his future mate already, and one that really likes him as well,_ ' he thought, now looking at his trainer fondly.

Finally Ash was done. "Look guys, it's been like that for us since summer camp 4 years ago," Ash said tiredly to them.

"But Ash, you have been in a 'puppy love' relationship with Daisy for 4 years now," Misty started to say, until Ash cut her off.

"Daisy's and my relationship is really none of your business, Misty," Ash said bluntly to her. He was almost at the end of his rope with the girl and her wanting to know his private love life. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but she was really pushing his buttons.

Padfoot was beginning to be annoyed with Misty's constant prodding at Ash's relationship. Pikachu just watched from Ash's lap, but he too was becoming annoyed with Misty as well.

Before Misty could say anything else, Brock spoke up. "We understand Ash," he then pointedly look at Misty sternly. "Thanks for telling us yours and Daisy's first kiss. We won't pry into your love life, if you don't want us to. Just understand, that we're here for you if you ever want to talk about it. Ok?"

Misty frowned, but nodded to Ash all the same. Ash nodded his head in thanks.

She knew she was being nosy, but this kind of thing really gets to her. She prides herself on being a 'Romantic'. Someone who understands the matters of the heart. But unfortunately, Ash was being very stubborn in sharing his love life with her.

She really was a sucker for the classics 'Boy Meets Girl', 'Childhood Crushes', and 'Love At First Sight' situations. She sighs.

She also regrets that she didn't get the chance to talk to Daisy about her and Ash when she had met her. What with the Moe's Restaurant and contest situation going on. But Ash and Daisy surprising everyone with that kiss they gave to each other in Moe's restaurant, was what set Misty's mind to getting Ash Ketchum to spill his guts about their relationship. She just had to know!

However, like it was mentioned earlier, Ash was stubborn about sharing any details. Oh well, there's always next time. Especially if they run into Daisy or Draco again, she can simply ask one of them... well maybe not Draco. He seems to have Ash's back. So, she'll have to ask Daisy instead.

Girl to girl that is.

…

That night, after Padfoot and Pikachu ate their food in the cabin, they and the three trainers were watching TV. The program that had them glued to the screen was a new line of Pokemon Trainers, called Pokemon Coordinators.

Daisy had told them about Pokemon Coordinators and Pokemon Contests, after the Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest was over. About how Coordinators try to show off the beauty of their Pokemon moves and how to make their Pokemon shine on stage. That if the Coordinator obtains 5 ribbons, then they get to compete in Kanto's first ever Pokemon Grand Festival.

She even told them that she had entered a Pokemon Contest back in near Cerulean City. She had won on her first try with Poliwhirl and Ivysaur as her partners. That had confirmed Ash's suspicions that she did evolve her starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur. She mentioned that she may end up entering some more Pokemon Contest, and try to enter the next Grand Festival. She had such a good time doing it, and it made her Pokemon happy.

Ash congratulated her on her first victory at a Contest, after she had showed them her first ribbon.

Now they were watching a rerun of a Contest that has already been done. Coincidentally, it was a rerun Daisy's first contest. They watched how each Coordinator went on stage to show off their Pokemon.

Needless to say, the 5 occupants in the cabin were impressed with each performances, and how the three judges decided on who would move on to the battling stage. When it was Daisy's turn, everybody in the cabin quieted down, and watched.

Daisy had used Poliwhirl for the Appeals round, and Misty squealed in delight at seeing the water-type on TV. Poliwhirl first spun around firing off Swift Attack from the center of his spiral pattern. This confused them, until they saw the the stars that was being fired twirled upwards and above Poliwhirl. Spiraling like a column of stars. Poliwhirl then, while still spinning, raised his hands up, and started firing Bubblebeam Attack at the many stars.

Each and every star of Swift was caught in a bubble. The two attacks, were still twirling and spinning in a column. The stars, combined with the stage lighting, and that light bouncing off the reflective surfaces of the multiple bubbles, lit up the area. The multiple lights were being moved along the solid surfaces like the stage, the walls, and everywhere. Like the lights from a Disco Ball, on stage.

As a finishing move, Poliwhirl fired multiple Water Gun shots at each of the trapped stars, in rapid succession. Not missing a beat, or target. As each bubble was destroyed, each star had split into 5 smaller stars. And it all rained down around Poliwhirl, who had his arms out in a 'Y' pose. He then brought his left arm down to the side of his body, his right arm he had horizontal to his stomach, and bowed to the crowd.

Finished, the crowd stood up and cheered for the Oak girls performance debut.

The performance was great, and Ash stood up and clapped loudly for Daisy. Then remembering that this was only a rerun show, and where he was, he sat back down on the floor. Blushing at the smiles and giggles he was receiving from Brock and Misty, respectively.

Padfoot and Pikachu both smiled comfortingly at their Trainer. ' _There was nothing wrong with cheering for on your future mate,_ ' was Pikachu's thought reasonably.

Padfoot propped himself in Ash's lap and leaned back, comfortably, against Ash's front. Pikachu had hopped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled Ash's cheeks with his own. Ash smiled at his two Pokemon. Knowing they were showing their support of Ash and Daisy's relationship, he hugged the yellow and black jackal with his right arm, and rubbed Pikachu's left cheek with his left palm. This got happy responses from both his Pokemon.

Back to the program, Daisy and three other Coordinators moved on the the next round. The Battling Stage. Daisy used Ivysaur for this round, and Ash pulled out the Pokedex and looked up the evolved form of his Bulbasaur.

 **Ping. Ivysaur. The Seed Pokemon, and Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.**

Daisy's semi-final opponent, who used a Meowth, didn't last long. It was a knockout. Her final opponent however, put up a better fight. He used a Sandslash. Both Pokemon had given a great battle performance, that Ash and his friends were all on the edge of their seats. With 1 minute left on the clock, Daisy finally ended the fight by having Ivysaur use Sleep Powder with its Vine Whip Attack.

The Vine Whips, coated with Sleep Powder, sparkled blue in the stage lighting. Ivysaur struck Sandslash, multiple times. As the attack combination landed with each hit, the Sleep Powder fell from the vines and onto the ground-type. Sandslash had fallen asleep, due to the effects of Sleep Powder, then was knocked out due to the grass-type move of Vine Whip.

By another knockout, Ivysaur wins.

Daisy was successful in defeating all both of her opponents, and had won the contest. Ash and everyone clapped politely, as to not disturb their sleeping neighbors. Daisy really did make her Pokemon look great, and the combinations she used were incredible. Though Misty liked Poliwhirl's performance more, for obvious reasons.

Ash and the others finally understood that, in order to win the battling round, you had to chip away at your opponents points before time ran out. Using moves that makes your Pokemon look good, and trying to out shine your opponent.

Daisy had earned her ribbon and the program went off afterwards. They all then got ready for bed, but couldn't help but comment at how great Daisy had done for her first time. Lights turned off, as Ash got under the covers he wondered if Daisy is thinking about giving up being a Trainer and going for Coordinating, with a frown. He then shrugged and went to sleep, after Padfoot crawled under the covers to sleep with him, and Pikachu sleeping on top of Ash's chest.

* * *

Later that night, it was a full moon. Upon a cliff, there was a rock formation in the image of a young and beautiful girl. It had a red flower in its stone hair. Being moved by the winds, the rock formation or statue faces the ocean.

" _I'm waiting for you..._ " said what looked to be the spirit of the young maiden, " _come back to me... return to your beloved._ "

Then all of a sudden, it changed from the spirit of the maiden into a black and purple gaseous Pokemon. " **I'm waiting for you, Ah ha ha ha ha ha!** " it said, sounding like a vampire, and laughing manically.

* * *

The next day, Misty spots a landmark. "Hey look over there!" she says, leaning over the rail alongside Pikachu, "Pika!"

"Great, that must be Maiden's Peak! That's where we get off. We'll be landing soon," Ash said smiling. Padfoot was sitting on the rail, and smiling with Ash as they were approaching land. The former wizard looked to his left, and noticed Brock looking kinda down.

" _Sighs_ , it wouldn't matter to me if I never saw land again," Brock dully says, "I just wasted another summer."

"But we had a whole summer of adventures." "Urah rah." Ash turned and said to the older boy, and Padfoot nodded in agreement. Both frowning at Brock in confusion, for his sullen behavior.

"For kids, summer means playing on the beach, splashing around and having fun," as Brock lists the things summer meant, Pikachu and Misty looks on at Brock too, "but for me... Summer means bathing suits, and girls to wear them!" he says excitedly.

The breeder in training then falls to his hands on knees on deck, dramatically, "Now bikini season is over, and I'll have to wait another year to meet a girl," he sobs in the spotlight... that mysteriously appeared... in broad daylight.

Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Misty all looked at each other, and just shrugged their shoulders.

…

The ship finally arrives at the harbor of Maiden's Peak.

" _ **Maiden's Peak welcomes the passengers arriving from Porta Vista. We invite you all to attend our annual Summer's End Festival. Now in progress**_ ," the man on the ports intercom announced at the harbor.

Harry Potter, aka Padfoot, landed on the dock, after getting off the boat, in his orange scarf tied around his neck that had character on it that stood for ' **Guts** '. It hid his blue collar. He also wore his strength intensifier, as well as his orange back pack.

He looked around the area, and at all the people. He smiled and wagged his tail at feeling all of the positive auras in the area.

"Cool a festival!" Ash says, excitedly.

"It looks like fun," Misty comments. "Why don't we check it out," she suggests.

Padfoot would have responded, but he was now looking at a strange girl, further down the docks. She had long light purple hair, with a red flower in it. She wore a one piece, light blue dress. Her hair and dress were blowing in the wind from the sea. Padfoot tilted his head to the left and frowned. He felt something was off about the girl.

He didn't hear Brock's moping nor his question on who the girl was. Pikachu comes to stand at Padfoot's right, and took notice of the strange female just standing there too. Looking out into the ocean.

"Wow, what a knock out!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes, before he was suddenly trampled on by the rushing passengers, leaving the boat.

Padfoot and Pikachu turned to see Brock sprawled out on the ground, with shoe prints all over him. Padfoot blinks and sweat drops at the sight of Brock, sprawled out on the ground.

"Pika, cha?" Padfoot hears Pikachu's confusion, and turns back around to find that the strange girl was gone. An eyebrow was raised and a question mark appeared over the jackal's head.

"Urah ar?" Padfoot barked lowly: Where'd she go?

"Hey, she's gone," a footprint covered Brock stated, confused as well. The Pokemon looked lost.

"Pika, chu?" Pikachu said frowning: Was she even a she?

"Ar?," Padfoot responded with a frown, looking at Pikachu questioningly.

Ash and Misty stood on either side of the confused teen, smiling at him. "Cheer up Brock! We're at a festival," Ash said, as he and Misty pulled Brock up and guided him towards the festival's location. "Yeah, let's have some fun!" Misty agrees. Both laughing at the thought of excitement.

Padfoot decided put the mysterious girl out of his mind, and set his sights on the food that's at the festival. He then calls out to Pikachu that lagged behind. "Urah! Rah rah," he barked: Pika! Come on.

The Electric Mouse gave one last look to the docks, before quickly catching up to his trainer and friend.

* * *

The festival was great and everyone, save for Brock, was having a great time. Ash and Misty were eating a large lollipop each. Padfoot and Pikachu were munching on a blue Cotton Candy, Ash had bought for them to share.

While the two kids laughed at all the excitement around them, Brock continued to mope.

"She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," the 15 years old said. His four friends turned back to him.

"Huh?" "Ar/Pika?" they all said in confusion. Suddenly they heard a voice call out behind them,

"Hey you there?" the voice sounded like an old woman's voice.

Brock turns to the voice smiling, "Are you the-" he was caught off guard by the short old lady's wrinkled appearance, "Ah! You're not that beautiful," he said in surprise fright.

As the others looked on, Padfoot snickered at Brock's surprise.

"Who's not beautiful?" she said, then she was starts examining a frightened Brock through a magnifying glass, "Beware! Not of an old beauty like me, but of a beautiful young woman. Or you'll meet a cruel fate!" she she announces.

Padfoot swallowed his candy, then gave the old lady a pointed look. Frowning at what was being said. Ash looked at his brother. He felt Padfoot's feelings of suspicions, directed at the old lady, and frowned.

Brock quickly got to knees and looked determinedly at the old lady. "Ah! That girl on the rock! I have to meet her!" he says. Padfoot narrows his eyes at this.

"Ha, I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about," Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu looked at Misty with disbelief on their faces, "but I'd never hurt Brock," she says, trying to look bashful.

' _I highly doubt she's referring to you at all,_ ' Padfoot thought, a sweat drop on the back of his head.

The old lady glances at the young girl and says, "I was talking about an _elegant young woman_ , not some _scrawny_ little blubber mouth like you," rather rudely.

"Scrawny!" Misty says, offended at the insult, and a bit of sweat on her face.

Ash suddenly felt it was time to go. "Uh, thanks for your insight ma'am," he says quickly, then grabs Brock by his back pack, "but we have to get going now. Nice talking to ya, bye now," and hauled him off down the path away from the old lady.

A fuming Misty, a confused Pikachu, and a frowning shiny Riolu quickly followed after the retreating boy. Who was dragging Brock behind him.

"The beautiful woman! A cruel fate. The cruelest fate, would be to never see her again," Brock says while being dragged away. Padfoot sweat dropped at Brock's words, and shook his head at the older teen.

' _Every time he sees a beautiful girl, he goes completely mental,_ ' the jackal thinks, then sighs.

…

Hours later, Padfoot and his friends end up at a shrine with the rest of the crowd of people. An old man is standing beside a canvas that is covered with a white sheet.

He announces to the crowd, "Welcome. To celebrate the Summer's End Festival, we will now display the shrine of the Maiden's greatest treasure. For 2,000 years this painting has hung within the shrine of the Maiden. Once each year it's removed from the shrine, and displayed to the public during this festival. As I unveil the painting, please gaze with reference."

He removes the sheet, the crowd was amazed at the black and white, with many shades of gray, painting of the young maiden from 2,000 years ago. Including Ash, Pikachu, and Misty. Padfoot frowned at the painting.

' _I know I've seen her before,_ ' the shiny Riolu thought, with his arms crossed.

"But, it can't be?" Brock said in confusion, gazing at the painting. "She's so incredibly beautiful," he says in a daze. Then starts walking up towards the painting. Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty looked at their friend walking up the stairs, then turns to their right at the sound of a familiar voice.

"She's the girl of my dreams, don't wake me up," the voice belong to James of Team Rocket, who too had the same dazed look as Brock, and walking up the stairs as well.

Harry blinks at the sight of his rival's master, James. ' _OK, what's he doing here?_ " he thinks, then frowns at the look of the adult male. " _Never mind. He's in the same boat as Brock, apparently._ "

Both now walked side by side, until the old man stopped them. "Stay back!" he says sternly. "The woman in this painting, perished over 2,000 years ago."

While James sweat a little, Brock responded in his dazed state. "2,000 years?"

* * *

 **Flashback Begins**

 _2,000 years ago, there were boats sailing away from the peak. In each boat, were sailors clad in armor, holding spears._

" _ **She was in love with a brave and handsome young man. But he left her and sailed away to fight in a war,"** the old man says._

" _I'll wait for you forever. Come back to me. Farewell," the Maiden says, as she watches the boats sail off and out to sea._

" _ **And she did wait, for a very long time. Hoping to see his ship on the horizon, but her true love never returned to that place again,"** as he spoke, a helmet can be seen among the rocks at the waters edge. **"Still she waited and waited, never moving from that spot. Until finally, her body was turned into stone, just like the cliff upon which she stood."**_

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"To this day, she waits for her love to return," the elder finishes the tale. The crowd of people, and Pokemon, were enraptured by the telling of the Maiden.

"Just tell me, where's this rock," Brock asks the elder.

"Maiden's Rock is not far from this shrine," the old man says. He then gives Brock the directions to get there.

Coincidentally, Team Rocket went as well, but made sure they weren't spotted.

…

It was sunset, and the gang was at the cliff formation of the Maiden's Rock.

"So that's Maiden's Rock. It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen," Brock said gazing at the rock of the 2,000 years old Maiden. Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were behind him. Looking at both Maiden's Rock and at their love struck friend.

...

Unaware, that Team Rocket was on the other side the small temple, situated between them.

"I don't care if she's made of stone, I'm still in love with her," James says, reaching out to Maiden's Rock, while being held back by his strong Machop. Jessie and Meowth just looked on aggravated and bored, respectively.

...

"If she were my girlfriend, I'd make sure she was never out of my sight," Brock declared.

"Urah, urah ar Urah," smirking, Padfoot sarcastically barked: Somehow I seriously doubt that Brock.

His words made Pikachu giggle, and Ash roll his eyes at his bro's comment.

...

"No one would ever steal her from me! Not even Team Rocket!" James exclaims. "I'll fight them to keep her safe," he says as he leans forward flailing his arms, but didn't fall off the rail due to Goro, the Machop, holding onto James. Looking nonchalantly at his master's foolishness over a rock.

"James you're insane, why would we steal a thing like that?" Jessie asks rhetorically, with her arms crossed.

"We could steal that other thing," Meowth suggested. "What thing?" Jessie asks, and Meowth gives a Cheshire Cat like grin.

"Pokemon are valuable, but so are works of art! Let's swipe the painting," he says. Jessie looks delighted at the idea. "If we grab that painting, we could make a bundle," she replies with an approval look on her face.

She then turns to the Machop, who was still holding James by the tail end of his shirt. "Oh Goro," the Machop looks at his master's teammate, "could you please bring James along with us?" she tried to ask sweetly.

Goro looked at her nonchalantly, shrugged his shoulders, and with a yank, James was thrown onto the ground. Landing on his back with a THUD. The wind was knocked out of the man. Before he could even get up, Goro walked past James, and grabbed the back of his collar. James was then dragged away by his Superpower Pokemon, who was following behind Jessie and Meowth.

All James could do was watch as he was being pulled away from the stone he fell in love with.

* * *

It was well into the night, and the gang was still there. Awhile back, Ash had deactivated Pidgeotto's Pokeball and activated Rattata's. The youngest member of Ash's team was out and about, playing with her big brothers, Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu, and being trained lightly by Ash.

Just some simple basic commands to keep Rattata's attention on Ash, and not get distracted. Like sit, stay, and come commands. When she did good, Ash would reward her with a small treat.

Misty had also let out her Butterfree, to stretch his wings. He had nuzzled his trainer affectionately, causing he to giggle before going over to say hi to Padfoot and Pikachu. He then would fly around the area, but stayed close to where Misty was.

Now however, under the full moon Rattata was nestled in the crook of big brother Ash's left arm, on her back tired, but still awake. Butterfree had decided to perch on Misty's head, after flying around for an hour.

Ash, rubbing Rattata's belly softly with his right hand, looked to the older teen and said, "No matter how long you wait here, a rock is a rock, Brock." Rattata had grabbed Ash's hand and was lightly gnawing and licking at his fingers.

"Ar." "Pi." Padfoot and Pikachu agreed with him, and stretched their limbs out.

"Yeah let's go back to the festival, this is boring," Misty said, she too was bored staying in one place, looking at the Maiden's rock.

"Free, free," Butterfree was in agreement with his trainer.

"Why don't you two go back. I want to stay here a little bit longer," Brock says, sitting on the ground, looking at the rock image of the Maiden.

"You remember where we're staying tonight, right?" Ash asked, looking concern at his friend. "The Pokemon Center near the port, I'll make it back by curfew," Brock replies, still looking at the Maiden's Rock.

Padfoot and Misty picks up their respective back packs and looks back at Brock in concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay," he states.

Harry walks around and stood in front of Brock, getting his attention. "Huh? What is it Padfoot?" Brock asks the masked Pokemon.

The yellow and black Pokemon steps up closer to Brock's crossed legs. Soon he felt Padfoot's right paw come down on his head lightly, in a chopping motion. Brock looked confused at this when the little jackal took his paw off of his head, and looked at Brock with a concerned frown on his face.

"Padfoot is letting you know that he'll hit you, if you're even a minute late," Ash said, chuckling a bit, "He's just worried about you."

Brock smiles at the little jackal's concern for him and pats him on the head. "I'll be fine. And I'll make it back so you don't have to hit me," Brock chuckles. Padfoot smiles, then leaves with the others.

…

It was now 11 o'clock, and curfew time. Brock hadn't made it back. The gang all frowned at this.

"I'm really getting worried," Misty says looking at the closed doors, "Brock still isn't back yet."

Then suddenly the overhead doors started closing, which shocked the gang.

"Wait I'll go out and look for him," Ash started for the doors, but was pulled back by Nurse Joy.

"Hold it! Don't you realize it's your bedtime?" she says sternly to the boy.

"Yes but-"

"Staying up late is bad for your skin, and it makes you irritable, and it ruins your appetite. I won't allow it," Nurse Joy states while pointing to Ash. "Now get to bed this instant!" she orders the kids as the doors shut and lock themselves.

The gang sighs, and retreats to their room. They'll have to look for Brock come the next day.

* * *

The next day Ash and his friends went back to Maiden's rock to look for Brock.

"Brock!" Ash called out loud.

"Brock where are you?" Misty hollered.

"Urah rah rah rah rah!" Padfoot joined in as well barked: Brock this isn't funny!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also called for the former Gym Leader.

...

On the other side of the shrine Jessie, Meowth, and Goro were looking for James.

"James. James," Jessie called out as she made her way around the shrine to the front of it. "If you're not here, at least come out and tell us!" she shouts out to the woods. "That's right!" Meowth says.

"Machop chop chop!" Goro hollers out: Master say something!

"Hey Brock!" Ash yells out, then he turns to see Jessie, Meowth, and Goro. They, in turn, turns to see Ash's group. "Hmm?" Then they exclaim at seeing each other.

"Ah!" Jessie's shocked.

"You again!" Ash glares at the three. Padfoot, Pikachu, and Misty comes around and spots the members of Team Rocket.

"Yuck," Jessie sneers at them. "Double yuck, to you too," Ash says, now looking at Jessie nonchalantly.

"I've finally found you," she then backtracks herself, "grr, wait a minute, you're not the one I was looking for," she grumbles.

This action caught Padfoot and Ash's attention. "Urah ar?" the jackal barked: You're not?

Goro shook his head no at his rival.

Ash notices that James was missing, "Hey, are you looking for James?" he asked. Instead of answering, Jessie decides to do the motto.

 **{Cue the music... Action}**

"Prepare for trouble, **And make it double.** " Jessie says, trying to deepen her voice. "Doing this by myself is a real drag," she sullenly says.

"To protect the world from devastation, **To unite all peoples within our nation** ,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above," a loud muffled voice was heard from nearby. It sounded like it was dragging.

"Jessie?" Jessie frowned questioningly.

"James," the voice responded.

Everyone started turning their heads left and right trying to see where James' voice was coming from.

"Uh, Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" she hollers out to the woods.

"Surrender now," they all turned back to the shrine. As the doors opened, it revealed a disoriented James flying out, "or prepare to fight," he finishes, and lands on the ground.

 **{Music Ends... Cut}**

Team Rocket member and Pokemon looked at James in shock.

"He looks awful!" "Worse than usual!" Jessie and Meowth said respectively. Then Brock came falling out of the shrine, landing beside James disoriented as well.

"Brock what happened?" Ash asked, but got no response from the dazed teen.

"Pull yourself together," Ash said, pulling Brock into a sitting position while supporting his back. Misty and the Pokemon surrounded the teen.

James grabbed hold of Jessie's leg, which prompted her to grab his front collar and start shaking him. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"So everything turned out just as I predicted." Everyone turned to the voice, that came from the old lady from the previous day.

"It's the old woman," Ash stated, Padfoot narrows his eyes in suspicion of the old woman.

"Obviously, these two both have seen the Ghost of the Maiden!" she says smiling a not so good smile at them.

"Ghost of the Maiden!?" they all said, and looked back at the two blubbering males.

James kept repeating, "I love her," and Brock repeating, "Me too," over and over again. Then they hugged each other, to everybody's shock and disgust.

"They're possessed! Pikachu," Ash said, then turned to his electric type Pokemon. Pikachu used Thundershock to snap the males out of their stupor. They yelled and fell to the ground.

Brock was the first to get back up. "Wha? Who am I?... I am Brock." he nods his head in confirmation, "Hmm," which made his friends smile.

"Brock's back," Ash says.

Then James sat up. "I'm James... from Team Rocket," then he shoots off and starts doing weird poses. Goro looks on and smirks at his master, while Jessie and Meowth looks exasperate.

"He's back," Jessie says with her hand on her head. "But not to normal," Meowth finishes, with his arms crossed.

Padfoot stands in front of Brock. Brock looks at the little jackal in question.

"URAH!"

 **WHAM!**

Padfoot brought his right paw down, in a chopping motion, on top of Brock's crown real hard. Everybody present cringed at the sound that was made, except for Goro. He just blinked, then smirk at the angry look on his rival's face, aimed at the teen.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Brock hollered and clutched his head in pain. He then looks at the glaring Riolu, and gives Padfoot an apologetic grin. "I, I guess I deserved that, huh?" he asked.

Padfoot gave a sharp nod, then sighs. He was glad Brock was alright.

* * *

Inside the shrine, the old lady spoke to the gang and Team Rocket.

"All men who pass this way falls under her spell," the old woman tells them, "It's always the same story over and over. We find them here acting like zombies with the life sucked out of them, babbling like idiots," Everyone, except Brock, looks around at each other worriedly.

"It's the work of that Maiden's Ghost," she says accusingly, "still waiting for her young soldier to return. It's just as I'd warned you."

"So what? Who cares, as long as I can be with her," Brock says, in a non-caring way. Ash waved his hand over his friends eyes, but nothing happened.

"Gah! He isn't cured," Ash says, a sweat drop on his face as he stepped away from the boy. His friends looked surprised by this. Padfoot came over, behind Brock...

"URAH!"

 **WHAM!**

"Ooowww!" Brock screamed in pain at his aching head. Padfoot just chopped his head again. The Riolu waited til Brock got control of himself again.

"I-I-I mean, that's terrible! Having the life sucked out of you, I mean," he says quickly to prevent the shiny Pokemon from hitting him again.

"Rah rah urah ar?" smiling, Padfoot barked: Are you cured now?

Pikachu shook his head in exasperation at his friend's actions.

"Padfoot," Ash sighs, Padfoot turns to him, "was that even necessary?" he asked.

"Ar," Padfoot responded with a smile and a nod of his head to his human brother.

"I'm scared! You've got to do something!" James wailed.

"There is only one thing we can do," the old woman said, getting everybody's attention.

"Huh?" was the response she got in return.

"We have stickers!" she shows a stack of stickers, while grinning at them. She places one each on James and Brock's foreheads, "These are anti-ghost stickers! Uh, however..."

Ash turns to the short woman. "What's the catch?" he asks. A cash register appears out of nowhere, beside the old woman.

"I can't just give these stickers away for free," she says smiling. With that said, Ash and Padfoot fell to the ground in surprise shock.

' _Seriously, I just knew this was too good to be true. I bet they don't even work, and she's probably ripping us off to make a quick buck. Sighs, but what choice do we have?_ ' the former Slytherin student thought sullenly.

…

After paying for the stickers Ash and Misty started setting them all around the outside of shrine.

Ash says, "Oh well, if it's the only thing that'll help..."

"... We'll stick stickers all over the place," Misty finishes.

…

Inside the shrine, Padfoot and Goro were sticking the stickers along the walls. While Jessie and Meowth placed some on James, and Pikachu placed some on Brock... but got one stuck on his forehead instead, by accident.

"Hey this'll really work right?" James asked worriedly, before Jessie placed one over his mouth.

"Shut your mouth," she says, and James muffles.

* * *

That night, it was a full moon again. The two groups were inside the shrine. Brock and James were seated behind the old woman, on the alter, as she performs a ritual. The others were hidden behind the alter and waited for the Maiden's Ghost to appear.

"Will she come?" Jessie asks quietly. "Oh she'll come," Meowth reassures her.

"This better work," Ash says. "Let's hope," Misty adds.

Suddenly the wind blows very harshly outside. The ripping of the stickers could be heard from inside. The others knew that the outside was no longer protected.

"She's here!" the old woman turns around in fright, and a sweat drop on her face.

The winds blasts the doors open, and in the center was the Ghost of the Maiden. Ash and the others screamed at the wind hitting them, James and Brock just looked on as the stickers on them were blown off, and the fire extinguished.

"It's you," Brock says dreamily at the Maiden's Ghost.

" _I've been waiting for you,_ " the ghost responds.

"Yes, and I've been waiting too," he says back.

"I'm scared," James cries out, "really really scared."

" _I've wanted to meet you,_ " it said.

Padfoot blinked at that, then growled at what he just discovered.

"And I you," Brock says. Then he and James are lifted up and were carried away outside by the ghost.

Everybody followed at once. Padfoot, being the fastest got to Brock first...

… and Thunder Punched the teen out of the air.

"Ah!" he screamed for the fourth time that day, and fell to the ground.

"Brock!" Ash and Misty came over to see if Brock was alright, while James continued floating towards the ghost saying 'I don't want to go' repeatedly.

Then a bazooka was fired at the ghost. Breaking the specter's control, James fell into the sea below. That blast came from Jessie's weapon.

"Hey girl! You can't take him! You haven't got a ghost of a chance!" Jessie yells at the ghost.

The kids and Pokemon turns to the sound of a splash, and suddenly James was right at the cliff's edge.

' _He climbed that fast up the steep cliff! Is he even human!'_ Padfoot looked at James incredulously.

James breathes a sigh of relief, and looks at Jessie in adoration. "You really do care."

Jessie throws her bazooka away and says, "It's not cause of you. Girls like her disgust me. Always waiting around for her man, like she was his favorite pet. She can't stand the thought of losing him. She cries, but I'd say 'See ya later'! There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"I could sure go for some fish," Meowth comments off hand.

" _I've been waiting, you can not interfere,_ " the ghost said.

"Urah ar ar rah ar rah!" Padfoot barked at the ghost while pointing at it.

"Meowth, what did the Riolu just say?" James asked, everybody else listened.

"Dig it, Riolu says that the ghost isn't the Maiden's Ghost at all," the Scratch Cat Pokemon translated.

"Huh? Not the Maiden?" Jessie, Misty, James, and Brock questioned, and everybody turned to the yellow and black jackal.

As Padfoot went on barking, Meowth translated while looking at the ghost, "He says, 'if yous' really the Maiden's Ghost, then ya should already know that neither Brock nor James are the young soldier that left for war over 2,000 years ago. The real Maiden would know his face instantly.'"

This caused the ghost to pause in what it was about to do. It also made everybody think about what Padfoot had discovered. "Also, if you were the real Maiden's Ghost, you wouldn't be saying ' _I've wanted to meet you_ '. You said that to Brock back in the shrine. Which means that yous' is not the Ghost of the Maiden, but an impostor!" Meowth finishes for the jackal.

Now everybody was looking at the ghost in suspicion. Padfoot then used his bond with Ash to send his feelings to him. He wanted Ash to check the Pokedex quickly before the ghost does something. Ash whips out his Pokedex and scans the ghost. The Pokedex sounded rather proud of itself, if that were possible.

 **Ping. Pokemon entry found. Gastly, a ghost Pokemon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis.**

Ash looks up at the ghost. "Gastly, so you're really a Pokemon," he says accusingly.

Padfoot starts barking rapidly, by the tone of his voice, he was definitely accusing the ghost of something. Ash and the Pokemon could understand him, but the other humans couldn't. So Meowth translated for them.

"He saying that it all makes since now. 'The young men who comes here are put under Gastly's spell: **Hyponsis**. And the sucking of life from the men is Gastly's other spell: **Dream Eater**! That's how the young men are found with their life force drained from them and babbling like idiots. Gastly uses **Hypnosis and Dream Eater Combination**!" Meowth finishes and he even looked scared by the combination.

The ghost now glares at the jackal for figuring out its plan of attack.

"That's a nasty move to pull on men Gastly" Ash says, looking at the ghost. The impostor ghost now smirks at its audience.

" _Impressive! The little jackal figured me out. Yes, sometimes I'm the ghost of the 2,000 years old Maiden,_ " then it changes shape into... the old woman from earlier!

"... and sometimes I'm the mysterious old woman, but no matter what the disguise, I'll always be..." it changes its shape again to reveal its true self.

" **... awfully, Gastly,** " it finishes, as it was now between them and the shrine. It's voice, sounding like a males, took on a Transylvania accent that seems to echo whenever the Ghost Pokemon spoke.

To their backs was the rail that separated them from the cliff and the sea.

"Well, Gastly, time for a battle! Pikachu! Rattata!" he called out the female normal-type from her Poke Ball. She landed beside Pikachu, both poised and ready for battle.

" **My hypnotic powers can work on other Pokemon too, including little rodents,** " Gastly sneers at the two Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika/Rat?" the two Pokemon questioned.

" **To stop rodents...** " he creates two big traps, " **with mouse traps!** " he says sinisterly.

"Chaa/Rattata!" Pikachu and Rattata quickly runs back to their trainer, with the mouse traps trying to snap at their tails.

"Mouse traps don't hurt Meowth!" Meowth glares at the Ghost Pokemon, claws at the ready.

" **So Meowth, you want to play games with me?** " Meowth runs at the ghost, " **Here's a cat toy, I think you'll enjoy!** " he creates a large ball, and Meowth is soon playing with it.

Jessie gets up and commands her Pokemon to attack. "Go, Ekans!"

"Ekans!" the Snake Pokemon charges forward.

" **A snake's natural enemy is a Mongoose!** " Gastly then creates a brown furred Mongoose that Ekans suddenly found itself wrapped around. " ** _Dinner time._** " it said, which caused Ekans to scream in fright and flees from the mammal.

"Your turn," Jessie tags James in, and sits down fuming at her loss.

"Um ah, Koffing, Poison Gas attack," James said, rather confusedly.

"Koffing!" Koffing started to let out the gas, then it was stepped on by the same Mongoose from earlier. Only this time it was wearing a gas mask. " **Smoking is prohibited,** " Gastly's voice echoed.

"My turn now. Charmander, I choose you!" Ash throws the Poke Ball, and the fire-type materialized onto the field, ready to battle. "Char char!"

" **Well now,** " Gastly creates a Fire Extinguisher, " **here's a little something for you! Squirt!** "and he fires the extinguisher at Charmander, forcing the lizard to grab his tail and retreat from this battle.

"Chaaaaaaar!" he screamed in fear.

The extinguisher vanished and Gastly looks at his opponents, smirking at them. " **Now who shall I defeat?** "

Ash growls at how they're being easily defeated. "Squirtle, Bulbasaur! Attack together!" he calls out his two Pokemon.

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle!"

" **Ha! What a nuisance. This is too easy!** " he then creates two large Pokemon that made Bulbasaur and Squirtle quake in fear. " **Here's Bulbasaur's and Squirtle's evolved forms: Venusaur and Blastoise. And just for fun, I'll combine them into one Super Pokemon, to make: "Venustoise". Try that on for seize.** "

Bulbasaur and Squirtle were truly scared, that they too retreated.

Padfoot the jumps out on to the field, and Goro joins him. Both in their fighting stances.

" **So two Fighting Pokemon against me? Too Easy. Here you boys go,** " Gastly then creates a bunch of training equipment for them to use.

Against their will Padfoot and Goro both had hearts in their eyes at all of the equipment in front of them. They charged at them. Padfoot punching a Punching Bag, while Goro started bench pressing bar set. They having blushes on their faces at the workout their getting.

Ash and James slumped at their fighting Pokemon's defeat.

"We lose. It's just too strong," Ash sadly admitted defeat.

Now that the equipment had vanished, Padfoot and Goro returned to respective humans, heads down in shame at their behavior on the battlefield.

"Then how about this!" Misty decided to try a new strategy, holding up something towards Gastly.

The Ghost Pokemon frowned at the object. " **What's that?** "

"It's a cross!" Misty states seriously, getting confused looks from her friends. Then she says, while smiling, "I've also got... some Garlic... a Stake... and a Hammer!" Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and Brock looked at her incredulously, with sweat drops on their faces.

' _Are you serious or mental,_ ' the former wizard thought.

Gastly almost fell over. " **Uh! What do I look like a Vampire or something?** " then they all heard the bell of the church sound off. Gastly cringes at the sound.

This confuses everyone. "Huh? What's happening?" Ash asked.

" **I may not be a vampire, but I hate sunlight! It's time for me to go until the next festival. Don't forget the Ghost of the Maiden, she and the old lady will return next year too...** " and the Ghost Pokemon fades away as the sun starts to peak over the horizon.

"That was ghastly!" Misty says, and everybody agreeing with her. "Hey look the sun!" Meowth announces, and they all look upon the sun rising at the dawn of a new day.

* * *

Later that night, on the rivers edge, many people were putting little boats into the water, and letting the current take them out to sea. Ash and Misty was doing one together, along with Padfoot and Pikachu, with Nurse Joy overseeing them. Brock was on the hill with Officer Jenny, as she explains what all this means.

"At the end of every summer, the visitors send out these tiny boats. Each one with a candle to help light the way. For any wondering spirits who can't find there way back home."

Padfoot looks out towards the tiny boats, and says a silent prayer to the Gastly they fought today. And to the young 2,000 years old Maiden that her spirit will finally rest in peace.

Brock looked at Maiden's Rock from a distance. "If only you were 2,000 years younger, sighs. Maybe next year," he says.

…

The gang finds themselves at the Summer's End Closing Festival's that evening, and everybody was having a great time. Even Team Rocket, as they(Jessie, James, and Goro) were beating the large drums and everyone danced to the beat.

"I think I'm doing a bang up job!" James commented.

"Let's drum up some fun!" Jessie replies happily, and Meowth played the flute.

Down in the crowd, Ash was wearing a traditional green kimono with a blue sash. He was looking at his Pokedex.

"A Ghost Pokemon, Gastly," he says with a frown, remembering how strong it was and beating all six of his Pokemon with just Hypnosis.

"Sorry I'm late," Misty came over. Ash looked up and blinked at her. Misty was in a pink kimono with red flower and blue bubble designs, with a red sash. She also carried a blue fan, and even had her hair down.

"Looking good there Misty," Ash said politely. "Rah!" "Cha!" the two Pokemon nodded their agreements.

Misty giggled. "Thank you Ash. Come on let's go dance! You too Padfoot, Pikachu!" she says as she pulls him along, and the Pokemon following.

Everybody in the crowd followed the same pattern of dancing, and everybody had a great time as this day marked the end of the summer. And our two heroes, Ash and Padfoot, will continue their journey come the next day to become a Pokemon Master and a Master Pokemon.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Butterfree: (M)**

 **Moves:** Sweet Scent, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	25. Family, Places, & Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Family Matters,**

 **Other Places, &**

 **Bye Bye Butterfree**

 **Maiden's Peak**

It was morning at the Pokemon Center. While Brock and Misty were in their shared room, packing their things away in their packs, Ash was down in the lobby, Padfoot and Pikachu with him, talking to his family. And by family...

"... Dad! That's really you!" Ash said excitedly, seeing the smiling face of his father looking at him from the videophone.

"It's great to see you again Ash. My goodness, you have definitely grown since I last saw you," Ash father said, smiling at his kid.

Satoshi Ketchum, looked almost like a carbon copy of Ash, except older. There were some differences, like the man's cheekbones were higher than Ash's, and Ash getting his nose from his mother. The man was wearing a blue track suit, and a red headband. He had just got back from doing his morning jog. This was the husband of Delia and father of Ash.

"Well, what did ya expect?" Ash smiled and tried to puff his chest, "I wasn't going to stay little forever!" Padfoot and Pikachu just laughed at Ash, and how round he was looking.

"Hahaha, I guess you weren't," Satoshi says, then looks sad, "If only I had gotten here sooner, then I could have seen you at least in Porta Vista with your mom."

"Don't worry dad, I understand," Ash gives his parent an understanding smile, "Your ship wouldn't have made it in time anyways. What, from the Orre Region? Grandpa said that it takes 5 days on plane, and 8 to 10 days by ship, to get from there back to here in Kanto. Not to mention the rough seas that surrounds the region itself. I'm just glad you made it back safe and sound," Ash says sincerely.

"Hmm, maybe. Well, Jr. I'm back for good this time."

Ash now looked shocked, and began to smile brightly. "Y-you mean it? You're here to stay!"

Satoshi nods. "Yep, I've been away for far too long. Your mom was so excited to hear that, she ended up fixing me a lot of my favorite things to eat," Satoshi chuckled.

"Well that's mom for ya," Ash laughs along.

"Well, just so you know, I have been hired on as a PKMN Ranger," Satoshi said. "So I won't be sitting around the house doing nothing. The mountain areas around Pallet Town is where my job will take place, and Pallet Town is where I'm stationed at. So I'll be close to home, but mostly I'll be up in the mountains patrolling the areas."

Ash now looked excited. "That's great Dad!" "Urah rah ar!" Padfoot nodded his head.

"Well I better go, and hit the showers. And you stay safe out there, okay?"

Ash nodded. "I will dad, promise."

"Padfoot, keep an eye on him will ya?" he smiled to the shiny Pokemon.

"Rah rah ar!" Padfoot salutes and barks: You can count on me, sir!

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Ash, love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Ash hangs up and smiles at his Pokemon. "This is great! Dad's home, and Mom is even more protected now."

The Pokemon nods. Brock and Misty came over, and told Ash they were ready to go. Ash they left the Center, the two friends were shocked to find out that Ash's dad had come home. The boy explained to them that he was traveling the far away region Orre. Whom he hasn't seen since he was 7 years old.

That at some point he had no money on him, and had to work to get enough to buy a ship ticket back to Kanto. It may have taken years, what with all the crime rates going on. Thieves breaking into the banks and stealing all other peoples hard earned money.

So he had to wait, until he had enough to pay for a ship ride back home. And now he got a job as a PKMN Ranger.

Ash was happy, and couldn't wait to see him again in person. After getting all 8 gym badges, that is.

* * *

 **Celedon City**

Late that night, a commotion could be heard from around the corner, near the Pokemon Center. The entire Game Corner building was roped off to the public, and there were police cars, paramedics everywhere, and 5 different news stations were present. The civilians were told to stay behind the perimeter in the safe zone.

This was big news. A Team Rocket Underground Base was discovered underneath the Game Corner building. When questioned, the buildings owner had no clue that there was even a secret base underneath them.

Coming out from the building were a lot of male officers escorting the defeated and battered grunts of Team Rocket. Some of the grunts were taken to the ambulance because they had either broken bones or had a dislocated limb(s).

The grunts were relieved of their Pokemon, handcuffed, and carted off to the station. All of this was being overseen by Celedon City's Officer Jenny.

The biggest surprise was the apprehension of one of Team Rockets 2 Administrators.

Admin Ariana.

She was as tall as Officer Jenny. A red head of a woman, with a nasty sneer on her face. She wore a dark purple suit coat and long dark purple skirt. With a black, long-sleeved, shirt underneath. Black high-heeled boots that came up to her calves, and a red 'R' located on the left side of her coats' chest. She was being hauled away by one of the stronger looking officers, and gave Officer Jenny a death glare, when she passed the female cop.

Officer Jenny kept her face impassive, as she looked back at the defeated woman, with her loyal Growlithe at her side. The Police Canine, however, growled at the villainous woman. It was so glad that she was being put behind bars for a very long time. Defeating her 2 Poison-type Pokemon was not easy, but it did it. And now the woman's Pokemon are being taken to the Celedon City's Pokemon Rehabilitation Center.

Officer Jenny knew the one that had tipped her off, had to be a trainer. And was possibly the one who had hurt all of the grunts in the underground base, before she got there. She also suspected that the trainer was still around, and was watching her battle against Ariana back in the base. She wish she could find him, but priority now was to put all of these Rockets away for good!

She'll just have to track him down later, and thank him for the tip. This indeed was a great bust! After tonight, the people of Celedon can rest easily, knowing that Team Rocket has been taken care of in Celedon City.

...

In the back of the gathered crowds, leaving the area, was a 10 years old trainer. He was a dark skinned boy, dressed in a black and purple Dragon Tamers outfit. With a Dratini riding on his shoulders. He looked around to make sure no one was following him, then he ducked into a nearby alley.

"Dragonair, I choose you!" he summons the Dragon-type into the dark alley. "Let's get out of here bud. I don't fancy talking to the cops right now. We'll do it some other time," he says to the long Dragon-type, as he hops onto its back.

Dragonair took off into the night sky and out of sight of any onlookers. ' _I see the authorities are taking care of the grunts you beat up, Draco,_ ' Dragonair thought telepathically to Draco, as it looked down at the scene they were passing.

"Yeah. I had tipped them off when I got about halfway into Team Rocket's base, on my Pokegear. They may be able to trace it that call later, but as of right now I suspect they'll be busy for awhile," the boy from Pallet Town responded.

' _But it was only one of their bases of operations, Draco,_ ' the female Dratini on Draco's shoulders commented telepathically as well. ' _We still don't know where their real base is._ '

"We're not trying to focus on beating Team Rocket, Dratini. That's for the cops to do. We just helped them out, that's all," the Dragon Tamer said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that when the grunts are interrogated, they'll mention me by looks and by the type of Pokemon I used. So like I said earlier, I just don't want to deal with them right now. We already have our 4th gym badge from this city, and Team Rocket has been exposed and are being arrested here, so there's no reason for us to stick around here any longer," Draco finished.

' _Ok, if you say so, Boss!_ ' the female Dratini says cheerful to her tamer. Draco sighs at this.

"How many times have I told you and your brother to stop calling me 'Boss'? I'm your trainer... your friend. Not your 'Boss'" he says exasperatingly to the little Dragon on his shoulders.

' _You tell us how to battle, how to train, and how to do certain moves, and command us when we get a little rowdy. So that makes you... ' **The Boss** '!_' she cooed cutely at him, and tried to make her voice sound deep when she said 'The Boss', and giggled.

Dragonair just chuckled at his trainer's exasperated sigh.

' _Though I have to admit, the battle between Officer Jenny and that evil Team Rocket Lady was amazing! Her lone Growlithe took on those 2 Poison-types all by itself, and beat them, too! It was so... Wow!_ ' Dratini thought aloud to her trainer, who chuckled at her.

"Yes. That certainly was a great battle to behold. It just proves that the Police Force are not gonna let Team Rocket walk all over them. I'm sure that Rocket woman has learned that the hard way," the boy said smiling at the memory of the battle. "Dragonair our next stop is Lavender Town... that way," Draco says aloud to his evolved Dragon-type. Dragonair altered his path, and flew in the direction Draco pointed towards.

' _Why are we heading there Draco?_ ' the long Dragon mentally asked.

"Something one of the grunts said has made me curious about the place. He said something about some more grunts were in that area, looking for something. Whatever it is they are looking for, must be bad news for everybody else," Draco responded. "We'll go there, and ask Lavender Town's Officer Jenny for help this time."

Both Dratini and Dragonair cooed their agreement, and took off into the silent night sky, in the direction of Lavender Town.

* * *

 **1 Hour later...**

At Silph Co. located in Saffron City, in the office of the President of the Silph Co. 10 Rockets are shown in the room. The quarter moonlight shining into the room from the large, plane glass, window.

1 Rocket standing behind the Presidents desk, was Admin Archer.

His eyes and hair were teal in color. He wore a purple suit, dressed pants, and purple shoes. A black dressed shirt, and a red 'R' on the left side of his coat. Beside the desk was Archer's Pokemon. It just sat there, waiting to be told what to do, patiently. It did glance up every so often at the Eevee on the teen Grunt's shoulder.

It is a quadruped, canine Pokemon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. It has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns.

The Pokemon was called, a Houndoom.

The 9 of Rockets that were standing in front him was No.13, who had his head down, and cap hiding his red eyes. On his shoulder was his male Eevee, who looked around the room with interest but stayed put. The other 8 were part of the 12 Rockets that were assigned to him by The Boss.

The 4 Rocket Brothers were currently at their new stations within the conquered Silph building. Neither brother was happy about this. Having to stay here while the other 8 Rockets gets to go wherever No.13 goes next. ' _It's just not fair!_ ' Was the collected thoughts of the 4 brothers. They like hanging around the creepy, silent teen. He knew how to get things done, and he knew how to intimidate people and Pokemon with just a look. Now they had what they all called, guard duty.

' _Man, what a drag!_ ' the 4 Rocket Brothers thought in boredom.*

Archer glared at the monitor, on his laptop, before him. His co-admin, Ariana, has been captured, and their base in Celedon has been taken by the Police. He hit a few keys on his laptop, watched the replay of their security cameras, and it showed a boy wearing a cape, going around in the base, and attacking any and all of the grunts that had their backs to him. The boy would quickly sneak up on them, then attacks with out warning. Some of the grunts spotted the boy, then a Pokemon Battle ensured.

The boy's Pokemon would fight the grunts Pokemon, then the boy would attack the surprised grunts himself. When that happened, the grunts Pokemon would stop in their battle, and the boy's Pokemon would attack while their backs were turned. Defeating them soundly. Both the grunts and Pokemon.

He watched as the boy made a phone call, then later the camera's showed Officer Jenny on the screen. Taking out more of the grunts. Neither the boy nor the cop ran into each other, along the way. The boy disappeared from the camera's view into a room, when Officer Jenny engaged Ariana in a Pokemon Battle. The battle sure was a fierce one, though.

Archer frowned when Ariana's 2 Pokemon lost to Jenny's one Growlithe. The boy was then seen leaving out of a room, then leaving the base before the authorities came on the scene. One thing did catch his attention was that the dark skinned boy had a Dratini on his shoulders the whole time. He would have to investigate this nuisance, and if possible, eliminate it.

He then looks up at the 9 Rockets before him. "Team Rocket's Celedon City Base has been seized by the authorities," he spoke, as he took in their reactions.

The 8 Rockets looked at each other in shock. No.13 remained as still as a statue.

"Admin Ariana has also been taken into custody, as well," Archer said with barely contained rage, and the grunts all looked stunned, except No.13. He just looked bored.

"However, we must continue with Team Rocket's operations. Lord Giovanni will deal with this matter. No.13," the silent Grunt with the Eevee, tilted his head up, "Take the rest of them," he gestures to the other 8 grunts, "and head out to Lavender Town. Your next assignment there is to help the other Rockets with their current assignment. Now go!" he commands.

No.13 gives Archer a sharp nod, then turns and exits the room, followed by the other grunts.

…

In the dead of night, 3 vehicles could be seen leaving the Silph building. Leaving the city and heading east towards Lavender Town.

* * *

5 days later, the gang continued on their journey towards Saffron City, and Ash's next gym battle.

The gang was using their bikes to cover to cover the miles, cut the time down it would take to get to Saffron City and their next gym match, and for exercise purposes. While Ash, Misty, and Brock rode on their bikes, Padfoot, who was once the boy wizard Harry Potter, ran the entire time. Being weighed down by his Strength Intensifier, which was set to 10, by the added supplies in his back pack. This made the wizard now Pokemon very happy, to be training again and getting prepped for their next gym battle. And finally by his friend, Pikachu!

Yes, Pikachu was currently riding on Padfoot's back. Padfoot had informed Pikachu that the electric-type can ride on his back when they are traveling if he wants. That this will help Padfoot with his training during their travels. Pikachu knew that Padfoot and Ash wanted to strengthen the bond between them, so he did, and now he doesn't regret doing so.

The gang slowed to a stop. At the sight of a cliff, and beyond that cliff was the ocean. They got off their bikes, Pikachu hopped off of Padfoot, and went to have a look over the edge.

"Wow, just look at those rock!" Ash exclaimed "Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed as well. All five sweat drop as the waves hit the rocks way down below them.

"That's a long drop," Ash stated the obvious.

"Fall from here, and the ball game's over," Misty comments. Brock checks the map, looks to his right, and nods at what he sees.

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. The map says the this ridge leads right to Saffron City," the teen says.

"And to our next challenge at the Saffron Gym," Ash says confidently. "Yeah! Huh?" Ash looks over at a cliff a little further down and spots a lot of something moving around near the ground of the cliff and above it. "What are those?" he asks.

"They look like Butterfree," Misty says.

"The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love," Brock informs them.

"Love?" Misty looks to Brock.

"Yeah the season of love when Butterfree lay their eggs. The Butterfree find mates, and then lay their eggs across the sea," Brock explained.

"Across the sea?" "Rah rah?" Ash and Padfoot both looked out to sea.

"That's right."

"How cute," Misty says, then she starts looking a little troubled. She takes out her Pokeball that contains her Butterfree.

Ash and Padfoot started to smile, as they both were remembering their female Butterfree friend, years ago. _**So, she probably had found her a mate, and is on the other side of the sea?**_ Ash asked his brother, using his aura through their bond.

 _ **Yeah, I believe so. I hope she's happy over there,**_ Padfoot's aura responds to Ash's.

 _ **Me too bro. Me too,**_ Ash breathes out. Then they both turned and saw Misty looking at her Pokeball. Both had sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"My Butterfree goes too?" Misty says almost quietly, still staring at the Pokeball.

"If you don't let it cross the sea it'll never have babies," Brock states.

Misty frowns, then smiles determinedly at the thought of, "Babies."

…

The gang found a stand where they rented out hot air balloons. While Brock took care of things at the counter Ash had a quick talk with Misty.

"You okay with this Misty?" he asked in concern. Misty looked up at him, and smiled.

"I remember what you and Brock told me about trainers releasing their Pokemon. About how your grandfather told you that they release their Pokemon for one reason or another," she then looks back at her Butterfree's Pokeball, "I guess... no," she shook her head, "I know I'm doing this for Butterfree's sake. For him to find a mate, and have a happy life across the sea," she says determinedly.

Ash puts his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "And I'm sure Butterfree will appreciate the gesture from you." "Rah rah." "Pika cha." Padfoot and Pikachu agreed. That made Misty smile.

Brock came back with a ticket # to their balloon. They found it, and climbed in.

"I'm surprised there was a hot air balloon for rent out here," Misty said.

"We'll probably see lots of other balloon's, once we get up into the air. Hold on guys," Brock says, and fires up the flame control, to give the balloon some hot air. This allowed them to float up into the sky.

They soared high above the trees and were moving out towards the sea.

"Ha ha, what a view!" Ash stated happily, at how high up they were. The Pokemon, Padfoot and Pikachu, looked to their left, and gave out happy calls. The three humans turned and saw the many Butterfree flying by. "Look there they are!" Ash says.

"Let's go," Brock replies, and starts releasing and adding more air to their balloon, to get them closer.

As they got closer, they saw that lot of the Butterfree were already in pairs.

"Wow, all the Butterfree are already pairing up into couples," Ash said. Brock turns to Misty.

"Okay Misty," the older teen says.

Misty holds up Butterfree's Pokeball. "Right. Butterfree, Go!" she throws the Pokeball, and her first caught, non-water type, Pokemon was released from its Pokeball to materialize in the air.

Once it appeared, it went to the swarm of Butterfree.

"You go out there and find your mate, Butterfree," Misty calls out.

"Good luck Butterfree!" "Urah!" "Pika chu!" Ash and his Pokemon called out also.

Misty's Butterfree flew around, to any of the unpaired females. Though none seem to really catch his interest, or vice versa.

As the gang watches this, Ash and Misty are both a little confused by this behavior.

"Huh?" comes form Misty. "Maybe none of those Butterfree is his type," Brock guesses. Ash turns to Brock questioningly.

"What do you mean by his type Brock?" the Pallet Town Trainer asks.

"Yeah, the Butterfree all look exactly the same to me," Misty adds.

"Some must fly better than others... or maybe they have slightly different patterns, I guess," the teen answers. The three turn around to the sound of Pokeballs being opened.

To see other balloons up in the air, and the trainers inside each basket was releasing a Butterfree.

"Look at all of the balloons," Ash says. "They all must be Butterfree trainers," he guesses.

"You're right Ash. The trainers come here every time each year, to release their Butterfree," Brock says.

Then a balloon comes up not too far from them, and in the basket was a young pretty girl. "Now you go out there and find yourself a nice mate, Butterfree. Go!" she says to the Pokeball, then throws it, releasing the bug/flying type.

Of course Brock was staring at the beautiful girl, his face all red and was actually glowing... in broad daylight!

Ash sighs at his friend. "Oh no, not this again," he groans. Then turns to see Misty's Butterfree returned to them.

"Butterfree," Misty starts to say, before Brock gets in the way. "Listen up Butterfree!" Brock almost shouts at Butterfree, "See the Butterfree the girl just released? Ah!" he points to the aforementioned Butterfree, and Misty's turns to see which one, "That one! That one right there! Pick that one!"

Butterfree turns back to Brock confused. "Free free?" Then he sweat drops at Brock's exasperated, angry face.

"Don't you get it! If two Butterfree fall in love, their trainers will meet, and they can fall in love TOO!" Brock was on a ranting roll until...

"URAH!"

 **POW!**

Harry's right paw came down hard on Brock's noggin, in a chopping blow. It was so hard it knocked the teen flat out. He was now leaning over the basket, with a large lump on his head. Ash and Pikachu had sweat drops on their faces at what their Riolu had just done. Harry was now standing on the basket, motioning his right paw in a chopping motion, while looking annoyed with the teen he just KO'ed.

Misty may have been too late to hit Brock herself, "Don't butt into Pokemon love affairs!" but she did tell the older teen off.

"But Misty, if your Butterfree doesn't find a mate, it won't ever have babies," Ash says, and Butterfree nods in agreement. "Free."

"Go ahead then," Misty says gently to her Pokemon. Butterfree nods again to her, and heads back to the gathered Butterfree to try again. "Go get 'em Butterfree. The perfect mate for you, has got to be out there somewhere," Misty says, her voice full of determination for her Pokemon.

Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, and a fully recovered Brock looked on. Hoping for the best, for Butterfree.

Butterfree continued to look around, until it spotted a Pink Butterfree. The moment he laid eyes on her, his eyes became heart shaped, he squealed in delight, and took off after her. But he suddenly stops. He sees a male Butterfree performing the Courtship Dance.

Butterfree feels his heart nearly stop! Someone had gotten to her before him!

…

"Hey! What happened?" Ash asked, seeing Butterfree just hovering in the air.

"It looked like he had love at first sight with that Pink Butterfree, until..." Brock guessed.

"Another Butterfree beat him to it..." Misty finished, then looked closely at what the other Butterfree was doing, "... Uh, what's it doing?" she asks.

"That's that Butterfree's courtship dance," Brock answered. "Courtship Dance?" Misty questioned.

"It's Butterfree's way of saying, 'I want to be your Butterfree'," the teen explained.

"Oh," was Misty's response. "If it is successful, the female with do a Courtship Dance for the male Butterfree," Brock states.

They all look, but so far the pink female didn't seem interested.

…

The Pink Butterfree tried to give the male the brush off, but it didn't seem to get it. So she tried flying up and away from the other Butterfree. The male followed. Still doing the Courtship Dance.

Misty's Butterfree continued to look in their direction, and felt in his gut that something was wrong here. He followed at a bit of a distance. When he was a safe enough distance to at least hear them, he saw the Pink Butterfree... slap the cheek of the other Butterfree, with her wing. Misty's Butterfree was shocked to see that happen.

…

Ash and the gang wore stunned expressions at what they just witnessed. They saw the female preparing to leave, when the other male blocked her path and started herding the Pink Butterfree towards the forest.

It never made it. Blocking the two Butterfree's path was Misty's Butterfree.

* * *

 **Pokemon Speech Activate**

"Just where do you think you're going with her?" Misty's Butterfree asked.

The other male Butterfree started, "I don't think-"

"Well that's rather obvious," Misty's Butterfree commented offhandedly.

"..." the other Butterfree now was sporting a vein on his head, while the Pink Butterfree giggled. "It's none of your business! I'm just taking my _mate_ back to the forest," the wild Butterfree shouted.

Butterfree looked at the female, who shook her head no, then back at the wild one. "I don't think she wants to go with you. I would have thought that slap was proof of that. Maybe she had knocked some sense _out_ of you. Either that or you're just plain hard headed to understand that."

Now the wild Butterfree was fuming. "You have no right to say that to me you maggot!" he shouted. "Do you not know who I AM!?"

"A rather loud, irritating, and obnoxious Butterfree?" he says blandly.

The Pink Butterfree again giggled at Butterfree's response.

"I happen to be the strongest Butterfree in all of the forest! I deserve only the best female to mate with," the wild Butterfree arrogantly proclaimed.

Both Misty's Butterfree and the Pink Butterfree, sweat drop at this guy.

"OK... Listen, she obviously isn't interested in you, and you forcing her against her will, is just plain stupid in and of itself. So, I'm gonna ask you _nicely,_ let her go and leave her alone," Misty's Butterfree said, glaring at the wild Butterfree.

The wild one returned the glare. "And if I don't?" he asked, challengingly. The Pink Butterfree looking back and forth between the two.

"Then we battle. If you win, then I'll leave you two be. If I win, you have to leave her alone, and never bother her again."

The wild one chuckled and smugly said, "Deal!"

Thus the two Butterfree put some distance between them, and the Pink female, and charged at each other. They both used Tackle Attack on each other, multiple times. The wild one then used Harden, to increase its Defenses. Then started attacking with Tackle again.

Misty's Butterfree, however, started dodging. He kept dodging until they made it more towards the cliff area. Once he dodged another Tackle from the wild Butterfree, he let loose his Sleep Powder. The wild one didn't have enough time to evade the status move, and became drowsy. Butterfree then hit him with a strong Whirlwind Attack that sent the wild Butterfree into the forest, away from the cliffs. The battle was over.

Butterfree wins.

He flew back to the Pink Butterfree. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"I'm fine, but... why did you do that?" she had a slight blush on her face.

"No female should be treated that way," he replied, straight and to the point. The female looked at him in shock. "Not to mention, my trainer, who is a girl, taught me better than that," he gestures towards the forest of the wild Butterfree.

The female was at a loss for words.

"Well... um... have a nice day... Miss," Butterfree says, then flies back to his trainer. He wanted to do a Courtship Dance for her, but he felt like that would be taking advantage of her after saving her. Plus Misty wouldn't approve of such a move, and he wouldn't feel good about it either.

...

As he left, the Pink Butterfree, just watched him go. She then turned towards the other pairs of Butterfree, and headed in their direction. Almost there, she stops and looks back in the direction that her savior went in.

...

As Butterfree was making his way back, he saw a black like device fall from Ash's hands, then it raced across the sky, and attached itself onto a... large black metal helicopter. He then heard three screams from three very familiar voices. The helicopter all of a sudden short circuited, then exploded.

Butterfree saw three shapes fly into the sky, and he could have sworn he heard 'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off too soon!' **Ping**.

He sweat drop's, then just proceeds to the basket.

 **Pokemon Speech Deactivate**

* * *

The gang saw Misty's Butterfree arguing with the wild Butterfree, and guessed right when the two males began to battle.

"Misty, your Butterfree must be fighting for the pink Butterfree's freedom," Brock guessed.

"If that's so... COME ON BUTTERFREE! DON'T LET THAT OTHER BUTTERFREE GET AWAY FOR PUSHING THE PINK ONE! FIGHT FOR HER, BUTTERFREE! FIGHT HARD! FIGHT SMART!" Misty shouts for her Pokemon.

The guys in the basket, all had sweat drops on their faces at Misty's change in attitude. When she turned to them, they altogether cheered on their bug/flying type friend to victory.

Finally, Misty's Butterfree won the battle.

"That was pretty smart of him," Ash commented.

"Yeah, he lured the other male towards the forest with all of those dodges, then used Sleep Powder to quickly end the fight," Brock surmised.

"And to make sure the other Butterfree didn't fall to the sea or the cliff side, he used Whirlwind to push the wild one towards the trees, so he'd be out of the way of danger," Ash finished.

"Wow! My Butterfree is really great... huh!?" Misty looked at her Butterfree just communicating with the pink female. Then shockingly, he flew away from her. "W-why is Butterfree leaving?" Misty asked in bewilderment.

"He probably only helped her out of that situation. Maybe we were wrong in assuming he wanted her in the first place," Brock guessed.

Ash frowned at this. "Urah!" Ash looked down to see what his brother wanted, and saw Padfoot had his green back pack opened.

In Padfoot's paws was a black device that was around and the size of a plate. It had different buttons on it, and a small green screen face on it. Padfoot sniffed at it curiously, then his nose hit a big red button. The device started up, making weird sounds. Ash takes it from Padfoot as a robotic voice is heard.

Device: **Scanning... …. … … … no metal found... … … searching area... … ... ... … metal found! Began attachment... … activate!**

The device dislodged itself from Ash's hands and out of the basket. The gang looks beneath them and sees the device attached to a black helicopter under them. The helicopter however, had a big red 'R' on the nose of it.

"It's Team Rocket!" "Urah Rah!" "Pi Pikachu!"

Before they could hear any of their lame motto, the device starts short circuiting the entire metal craft. Then it explodes. The three Rockets are sent blasting into the sky.

* * *

"Hey! We didn't get to say our motto or catch any of the Butterfree! I blame lousy timing!" Jessie shouts.

"I blame the fine print in our contract!" James whines.

"Yeah? Well I blame the writer of this episode!" Meowth yells.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off too soon!" **Ping**.

* * *

The gang all sweat drops. "They need to find something better to do with their time," Ash says, with a dead panned expression.

"You not lying there, Ash," Misty replies.

"Mm-hmm," Brock nods his head, along with Padfoot and Pikachu.

 ** _Ring, ring, ring, pick-up, pick-up. Ring, ring, ring, pick-up, pick-up_**. Ash's Pokegear rings, and he answers it. "Hello?"

" _Ash, this is grandpa. Listen I think I might have left something in your back pack by accident, back at Porta Vista beach. It's a black device that kinda looks like a dinner plate_ ," Old Man Ash says. Ash had put him on loud speaker.

All occupants of the balloon looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Did it have a timer on it," Ash asked slow and clear.

" _Why yes!_ " The five friends now look at each other with scared expressions, " _Ash are you by chance in a city right now?_ " He sounded a little worried over the gear.

"Uh, no sir. We're in an hot air balloon, over the sea," Ash says, nervously.

" _Well that's even better!_ " Now the five were looking flabbergasted, " _The reason is, that device is unstable. When turned on it will seek out any type of machinery, attaches to it, and shorts circuits it before blowing it up_ ," the old man says.

Ash and the others sweat drop at the explanation. " _That particular one can be gotten rid of. Since you're above the sea, all you have to do is hit the big red button, then toss it into the sea. Without any electronics around, it will short circuit itself and become useless. Can you do that for me my boy?_ "

"Oh yes, sir. We can do that right away!" Ash said happily, his friends all looked happy as well.

" _Thank You, Ash. That's all I wanted to tell you. Have a great time on you journey, stay safe, don't go shirking yours or your Pokemon's training, and tell everyone I said hi. Now I've got to go. My Soap Opera is coming on. Love ya Ash, bye-bye_." **Click**.

Ash hung up afterwards, and they all gave a big sigh of relief.

"Well, it was convenient that Team Rocket shown up when they did," Brock said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess they're good for something after all," Ash says.

"Free, free," Butterfree had just arrived. Misty went to talk with her Pokemon. Padfoot noticed that the Pink Butterfree was watching and coming this way.

Then an idea popped into his head. "Urah," he got Ash's attention. They fist bumped, and Ash smiled at the plan. He turned his attention to Butterfree, careful to not arouse its suspicions.

"Hey Butterfree," the bug type looked at him, "I'm curious, could you maybe show us what your Courtship Dance looks like. I mean, if you had gotten to the Pink Butterfree before that other one did," he asked.

Butterfree looked thoughtful for a moment. He didn't see the harm in showing them, it's not like he's going to attract attention to himself anyways. He looks back at his friends and nods. He receives smiles from them, and began his dance.

…

The Pink Butterfree sees Butterfree doing his Courtship Dance in front of the humans balloon. She quickly assumes that's his trainer's balloon, but at the moment, she is staring at that Butterfree's Courtship Dance. She is taken by it. His dance was ever so graceful. His weaving from side to side, and twirls were breath-taking.

He not only battled smart and well, he was also a terrific dancer. She blushed heavily. She _was_ just gonna come over and thank him for saving her earlier, but _now_ she has changed her mind.

…

The gang watched Butterfree perform his dance. They also noticed the Pink Butterfree was watching as well, and blushing. Once Butterfree was done, he looked expectant at his friends. They had clapped for him, but Misty was pointing at something behind him. He turns around... and almost fell out of the sky!

The Pink Butterfree was there! Here... and she just watched him do his Courtship Dance! He blushed, embarrassed at what he had done. He looks up, to see her blushing. Then...

He lifts his head higher. He wasn't imaging this... she was doing a Courtship Dance... for him!

His heart was beating for joy and happiness in his chest. She had chosen him, to be her mate. He was so full of great joy, that he teared up at her beautiful dance. Then he went to join her, to complete... their dance.

…

"Hey, look at that," Ash says, smiling.

"Ha! Now the Pink Butterfree is doing the Courtship Dance for your Butterfree, Misty," Brock said.

Misty looks on, he hand on her chest, as she smiles at her Pokemon. "Good for you Butterfree. Good for you," she says sincerely.

Padfoot and Pikachu just smiles at their friend finding happiness.

They continue to watch the two now dancing around each other.

* * *

It was sunset, and the gang was at the cliff side with the two Butterfree. Misty's Butterfree and the Pink Butterfree looked up at the gang. Misty had released her other Pokemon to see off their teammate and friend. Squirtle and Oddish had tears in their eyes, but held it in. They would be happy for their friend, and the new life he'll be taking.

Misty knew she was doing the right thing for Butterfree, but it... just felt hard to do so. Both Ash and Padfoot gave the girl encouraging smiles. They knew what was going on with her. They didn't need aura to know what she's feeling right now.

Misty takes a deep breath, then walks forward. "Well, I guess you have to leave us now don't you?" she asks, and Butterfree nods.

"They have to cross the ocean, to start their new family," Brock announces.

"We're gonna miss you Butterfree." "Urah ar ar." "Pika chu." Ash and his Pokemon said.

Misty lets her head down, her hair shadows her eyes. Ash comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's time," Brock says.

"I'll say goodbye then," she knelt down to their level and smiles at the two. "This is a Great Butterfree, so take of him for me," she says to the Pink Butterfree, who nods.

"Your babies are going to be beautiful. Of that there is no doubt," Ash says encouragingly, Padfoot nodding in agreement.

"I guess you better get going," Brock says. The Pink Butterfree takes off into the air, and waits for her mate.

Butterfree comes up closer to his trainer, with sad eyes. "Now don't you worry Butterfree. We'll be alright," she tears up, then hugs him, "thank you. Thank you for putting up with me, and being my friend," she says as tears run down her face.

She lets go of him, "Goodbye, Butterfree." And he takes off into the sky to join his mate.

Misty's Pokemon waved goodbye to their teammate.

"Goodbye Butterfree," Ash called out to him.

"Good luck to both of you," Brock bids them farewell. The two said their goodbyes, then turned and left to make their journey across the sea.

Pikachu stepped forward, and with tears in his eyes, "Pika chu!" he wished his friend safe journey as well. Padfoot came over and placed his arm around his teammate's shoulders. Allowing the sad electric-type to lean on him.

Misty had her head down remembering the day she accidentally caught Caterpie. How Ash and Padfoot helped her get to know Caterpie, and despite her fears, she won against Team Rocket with Caterpie in Viridian Forest. Next she remembered how he evolved into Metapod, and from there into Butterfree.

From that point she remembered all of the adventures she and Butterfree had together. Including battling Ash and Padfoot back at the Cerulean Gym. She shed tears for her first ever bug type friend. "Butterfree," she says quietly.

Ash and Brock came over and laid hands on Misty's shoulders, prompting her to look up at them, tears flowing down her face. They smiled at her, knowing this was difficult for her, but necessary.

"Hey look Misty, Butterfree's almost out of sight," Ash turns her around to see.

Misty and her Pokemon ran forward to the edge and waves to their teammate. "Take care Butterfree! Good luck buddy!" she calls out, catching his attention, "I'll always remember you! Thank you for everything Butterfree! Goodbye Butterfree! I love you!" she and all her Pokemon shout out loud.

At those three words Butterfree tears up, and calls out his farewell to Misty and all of his friends, as he and his mate fade away into the sunset across the sea.

"Have a great trip Butterfree! Take care of yourself! Bye-bye Butterfree!" Misty continues until she can no longer see them among the other Butterfree. "Be happy, my friend," She says softly.

"You know Misty, you raised Butterfree to have a lot of courage and heart, and I think you just proved you have those things too," Brock says to her, after putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Brock," she says wiping some tears away.

"Misty, you have come along way from that little girl, who was afraid of her first caught Caterpie. You've truly raised Butterfree really well, and I just want to say that, I'm really proud of you," Ash says strongly to her, "You have grown some as well, into a much stronger person than you were back then."

Misty smiled sincerely at Ash. "Thank you Ash." Those three words held more meaning than just saying thanks. To her, she's thanking him for pushing and helping her adapt to having a bug type on her team. It's because of Ash, she was able to come so far since Viridian City. She's so glad he agreed to let her journey with him.

She turns to the retreating Butterfree, and says, "Isn't that beautiful?" pointing at the sunset, the horizon littered with Butterfree.

"It sure is," Ash responds.

The gang continues to watch their friend, until they could see them no more, before they set up camp for the night. One thing is for sure, Misty and her Pokemon will never forget their one and only bug type teammate, Butterfree.

* * *

 **Lavender Town**

That midnight, the grunts of Team Rocket were rounded up and there Pokemon confiscated, by Lavender Town's Police Division. Thanks to Dragon Tamer Draco, who was currently at the Pokemon Center. Getting his team treated. It was the young trainer who told them of the Rockets being in the area.

Lavender Town's Officer Jenny had went into action, and called in all units to track down the Rockets. Once they were tracked to a specific location did the Police Division attack with full force. Every grunt was accounted for...

Except for one...

No.13 was on his motorcycle, already left the town behind him. He only glanced back, then he continued on his way. When the fighting broke out, he had used his Raichu to paralyze some of the officers Pokemon. He took what he could carry, and fled the area when the second wave of cops came.

While riding he glances to his sack, tied to the right side of his bike. In it was some of the rare stones that were found, Moon Stones. He was able to only grab this sack, ¾ filled with the stones. The rest were no doubt being confiscated by the cops.

No.13 punched in the key coordinates, that would direct him back to the real Team Rocket Base. He'll deliver the report himself. In person.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Well there you have it, Ash's Dad makes an appearance, and plans to stay in the area as a Ranger.**

 **Ariana and Archer are finally seen, but as Admin to their RF and LG game counterparts. Already some of the game events are happening or has happened already. Team Rocket's Game base has been discovered and attacked by the cops, and Draco not being around to answer questions.**

 **The hideout was meant to be easy for Draco to quickly take out as many Rockets as he can, because most of it was do to him sneaking in and taking them by surprise. Not giving them enough time to call for backup. Draco was not intended to battle Ariana, that's why I selected the 'Hero' to be Officer Jenny. But now that he's been discovered by Archer, the other places will be expecting him.**

 **Draco suspects that Team Rocket may be on to him, so he's trying to think ahead, and enlist the Officer Jenny of Lavender Towns help for this. He knows Team Rocket is dangerous, that's why he'll be informing Lavender Town's authorities when he gets there.**

 **(Somewhere in the 4th dimension, where Pokemon was never even thought of, in the world of Ninja and Chakra, a clan located in the, Village Hidden in the Leaves, all sneezed a great big sneeze!**

" **Darn it, that's like the 6th time in a week that's happened," complained a 12 yrs old Shikamaru Nara as he was heading down the road to meet up with Naruto and Chouji at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. "Man, this is such a drag," he complained.)***

 **Well the 4 Rocket Brothers are now in position according to their game counterparts within the Silph building.**

 **I almost choked at the goodbye scene of Butterfree, from the episode. That was really touching.**

 **For those who wanted Misty to keep Butterfree, I'm sorry, but for the sake of character growth I had to let Butterfree go. Misty at least had support of her friends, especially Ash. He has already said back in 6. Chapter 4 that he and Padfoot had gone through the same thing. Having to say goodbye to their female Butterfree friend too.**

 **So they understood her situation, and helped her along the way.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny** **Riolu** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 _ **Butterfree: (M) Pokeball: Released: Bye-bye!**_

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machop: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	26. Showdowns & Evolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Showdowns & Evolutions**

It was still dark when Harry, aka Padfoot, woke up. He crawled out from under the blanket he shared with Ash and looked around. The three humans decided to sleep in their tents this time around. Misty was inside of her own, and the two boys decided to share Ash's tent this time.

Harry looked around the inside of the tent he slept in. He saw both Ash and Brock sleeping soundly on their backs, and Pikachu was curled up between Brock and Ash. He smiled at the sight of them resting peacefully.

Harry quietly left the tent, and once outside, began doing his stretches. While doing so, he reflected on all of the battles he has been in since the start of their journey. He has grown stronger, and he could feel the strength of his inner aura had grown tremendously.

He sighed. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. It was fast approaching, and he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. Just one or two more intense battles, and he'll evolve.

Into... A Lucario.

He stopped doing his stretches, and turned to see Ash exiting the tent. His human brother came over to him, and sat down crossed legged. Harry came over and plopped himself in Ash's lap, and leaned back against him. He felt Ash's hand scratching the of his yellow furred head.

Their bonds was opened to each other. There were no words exchanged. There wasn't a need. They both knew it was a long time coming.

Ash then hugged his shiny Riolu. Through their bond, Harry felt Ash's reassurance that nothing will change between them. That he was alright with Padfoot evolving, and that Padfoot shouldn't worry. That he'll still be his brother.

Harry sighed in happiness as he felt his heart thumped against his chest. He turned around in Ash's arms and returned the brotherly hug, tail wagging. He had been worried about his evolution and all of the negative things that might have come with it. However, Ash's bright and warm aura, with the hidden message inside, erased Harry's worries. He'll be fine, and he'll still be Ash's brother.

The two released each other, smiled at each other, and got up to do their early morning exercises together.

It would be about 2 hours later, that would see Ash and his friends packing up their things, and setting off down the path that would lead them to Saffron City.

* * *

In a dark room sat a young woman. Who appeared to be in her early 20's. She sat on a throne like chair, and appeared to be staring into nothingness. In reality, she was using her psychic powers. Her eyes glowed red, as she was witnessing the three travelers and their Pokémon heading towards her city.

"So, my next challenger is arriving," she stated, seeing Ash and his two friends riding their bikes down the path... with a Pikachu on the boy's shoulder... and all three riders each had a Squirtle in the front basket of their bikes. Occasionally firing Water Gun at something in front of them.

* * *

As Ash and his friends were pedaling their their bikes, they and their Pokémon happened to look to the right of them and spotted the early morning lights Saffron City, about 2 miles from their present location.

"Look at that! It's beautiful!" Misty exclaimed happily. "Saffron City!" Ash said as they continued to pedal.

"Sabrina is the leader of the Saffron City Gym. You defeat her, you win a Marsh Badge," Brock stated.

"Yes! Look out Sabrina, cause here I come! But first..." Ash said then paused, "Squirtle! Take careful aim, and fire Water Gun!" he shouted, pointing forward.

"Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle took aim, then fired his Water Gun at his intended target... but missed! The target was a strength intensifier wearing, shiny Riolu, Padfoot.

When the attack missed, Padfoot, while still running from the group, looked back and grinned cheekily at them. He was loving this form of training that Brock had came up with. **Speed and Target Practice** he called it.

Padfoot would be practicing his defensive moves, which involves speed and evasion maneuvers. While the three Squirtle would be trying to hit the yellow and black Riolu with Water Gun. This would help them get better at trying to hit a moving target.

While running, Padfoot couldn't stray off the path, least they get lost in the forest. So he kept to the main road, but would occasionally jump from the road, to a nearby tree to avoid getting hit by the water-type moves, then back onto the roads, and repeat.

"Come Squirtle! We can't let Ash and his Squirtle outdo us. Use your Water Gun!" Misty shouted enthusiastically at this exercise now becoming a competition. "Squirtle!" the female Squirtle replied back excitedly, and fired her Water Gun too, and missed as well.

"Well, we're not about to get left in the dust now are we?" a smiling Brock asked his Water-type Pokémon, who also smiled and responded with a shake of his head, no. "Then you use Water Gun too!" he shouted with a big smile.

"Squirtle!" he complied and fired his attack as well.

Harry just laughed the whole time he ran from his pursuers. He made a sharp turn to the right, to keep on the path. He looked behind him and saw the others were still in hot pursuit of him.

* * *

Waiting behind the entrance to Saffron city was Jessie and James were in disguised as tan girls in hula dresses. Their plan was for them to spring a surprise on the twerps upon their entry into the city, lead them to a hotel, then trap them in a room using a warp floor tile.

Just as they were certain the kids were almost there, they saw the twerp's Riolu land on one foot near them, then took off down the road. Before they could contemplate what had just occurred they were hit with three Water Guns, followed by a Thunderbolt.

They shrieked, in a shocking way.

Now soaked and shocked, they fell to the ground. While the two were on the ground twitching, the three twerps rode past them offering apologies as they continued on their way to catch the shiny Riolu.

* * *

Harry turned on another corner, he was having a blast running away from the others. So far no one has landed a hit, and now Pikachu had decided that he wanted in on the competition with the three Squirtle. Harry ran until he spotted the Pokémon Center. Its doors were just opening up.

 _If I can make it inside, I'll be safe_ , Padfoot thought to himself and put in an extra burst of speed.

Unfortunately, Ash knew what Padfoot was going for, thanks to their bond and shouted, "Hurry Squirtle! Pikachu! If Pad makes it into the Center, then its game over!"

Not liking that at all, the two Pokémon redouble their efforts to hit Padfoot before he got inside the Center. Brock and Misty's respective Squirtle did the same and started firing again.

Harry was now using his Quick Attack to avoid being hit. The attacks came faster and were more precise now. This was now starting to worry the former student of Slytherin House. He looked behind him and saw his teammate's, Squirtle and Pikachu, combined attack heading straight for him.

"No way!" "They got him!" exclaimed Misty and Brock.

Padfoot smirked as his eyes glowed white with power, "Ar ar rah!" and barked out loud, **I don't think so!***

He avoided the combination attack of water and electricity at the last minute. The attack hit the ground he had jumped from. Then he took off down the street with Quick Attack.

"Squirt/Pika!?" both Pokémon exclaimed, What!?

Ash just smirked at what had just happened. "He used Detect to avoid taking that attack. Well done, bro," he said to himself, as Padfoot ran into the Center. He was safe, and the exercise was over.

The guys stopped their bikes outside the Center, returned them to their backpacks. They returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, after telling telling them they did a good job. As they went inside, they were being watched by a girl who appeared to be the same age as Brock, 15 or 16.

* * *

Inside the Center, while Nurse Joy was tending to their Pokémon, Ash made a phone call home. Brock and Misty decided to call their respective homes too, to see how things were going. Currently, Ash was talking to his grandpa.

"... oh you did huh?" asked the elder Ketchum.

"Yes sir. Misty and her Pokémon needed a little distraction from saying goodbye to Butterfree. So we all had decided that night, that we'll stay in that area for another 6 days and train our Pokémon there. Then the next day we would head out to the next city. We spent all of yesterday traveling, then we spent another night camping. It early was this morning, while it was still dark out, that we would make this the final stretch on our bikes," Ash explained.

"Well it's good to hear that you are keeping up with your training Ash. So where exactly are you?" Old Man Ash inquired.

"We'll in Saffron City's Pokemon Center." "Ar ar." "Pikachu." both Padfoot and Pikachu nodded to the elder Ketchum on screen.

"Ah, Saffron City. Well, I hope you're well prepared to face its gym. It's quite a pain," his grandpa said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm referring to the fact that the Saffron Gym, is a _Psychic-type_ Gym that uses _Psychic-type_ Pokémon," Old Man Ash stated, smiling at Ash and Padfoot.

Ash and Padfoot looked at their elder with horrified expressions. "A Psychic Gym!" "Ar Rah!" they both nearly shouted.

"Yep. As you are fully aware, Psychic-type Pokémon have an advantage over Fighting and Poison-type Pokémon. With Padfoot being a purely Fighting-type, it is inadvisable to use him in that battle. But that's just advice from an old man, you are free to do _whatever_ want to do for that battle."

Ash and Padfoot gave him dead panned looks. The old man just chuckled at them.

"So besides the gym battle, have your decided what to do with your Thunder Stone yet?" Old Man Ash asked.

"Not yet. Eevee doesn't want to evolve into a Jolteon, nor does Pikachu want to evolve into a Raichu. So I'll just continue to hang on to it for now."

Ash Sr. nodded. "Mm hmm, that would be best. Oh yes, on a lighter note there is some good news that you might like to know. One, The Pokemon League Committee is interested in your dad becoming an Elite Trainer for Kanto."

Ash and his two Pokémon were floored by that. "What! Are your serious?"

"Yep," Ash Sr. responded with a thoughtful expression, "there was some disturbance near the mountain area, and your father went to investigate. He ran into Bruno of the Elite 4 by chance. Apparently he too was there to find out what the problem was. He didn't tell me or your mother what the problem was, because it is now classified information by the Law Enforcement and the Ranger Unit."

"Hmm," sounded Ash. Padfoot and Pikachu continued to listen. Brock and Misty were done with their phone calls, and were now behind Ash listening to Old Man Ash speaking.

"However, I was there to see him have a battle with Bruno later on in the forest, away from public eyes. Satoshi, it appears, has decided to specialize in using Normal and Flying-type Pokémon in battles, and I must say, he was splendid. Normally, Fighting-type Pokémon have the type advantage over Normal-type Pokémon, but in this case, I can say that your father did great against Bruno. What with him using his Flying-types to cover for his Normal-types. After all, I did train him, your uncle and aunt you know," he said, smirking.

"So who won Grandpa?" Ash asked excitedly, Pikachu now on his head, and Padfoot on Ash's lap, both nodding and wanting to know as well.

"It was your dad who won," Ash Sr. said proudly.

Silence...

"Yes!" "Rah!" Ash and Padfoot jumped and shouted for joy, then was silenced by a Chansey passing by. "Dad really win, Grandpa? You're not pulling my leg here are ya?"

"No kid," the elder Ketchum shook his head, "he really did beat Bruno. It was Bruno who alerted the League about this. So now the League wants to know about him, and possibly get him to become a candidate for the position of Elite 4. Of course he would have to have compete and win the Pokémon League this year."

"Wow!" Ash said, then frowned at a thought. "Hey wait, wouldn't Dad being a Ranger and working for the Ranger Unit cause some interference with being part of the Pokémon League?" he asked.

"Most likely, yes, but I'm sure they can come to an agreement. Now, on to the second bit of news. I was finally able to open up my Dojo here in Pallet Town for young trainers to come and learn, like you and Draco have. Already the builders have laid out the foundation, in the area that the Dojo will be located.

"And I already have some students that are called Black Belts, that will help me out, in running the Dojo. They are from different places in Kanto."

"That's great Grandpa! I'm happy for you!" "Ar ar rah ar!" both boy and Pokemon said together.

"Thank you my boys. On another note, your mom's restaurant is still coming along nicely. Plus, she seems to be in the best of moods lately. I believe with your father back home and all, she honestly doesn't have to worry about him as much as she used to. So we're all doing something to occupy the time we have. Now that you know, I am about to go take my shower now. So you and your friends be careful out there."

"We will Grandpa, and tell Mom and Dad, that Padfoot and I say hi, and that we love them," Ash said.

"Will do. Love ya boys."

"Love you too." "Urah rah." With that, they hung up the line, and turned to face their friends. When Ash stood up, the intercom went off, calling for the three to come pick up their Pokémon.

* * *

The group left the Center and followed the directions that Nurse Joy gave them to find the gym. When they found the gym, there was a girl standing in front the building. She turned around when they came near her.

She had long brown hair that came down to her back, and brown eyes. She wore a bluish-green sleeveless shirt and a red skirt that came up to her thighs. She also wore a white hat, that had the design of a half Pokéball in red on it. Leg warmers of the same coloring as her shirt, and white and red shoes. She had a yellow back pack she carried with her.

She tilted her head a little to the right and gave a smile to the group, but was more focused on Ash. "Well this is a surprise. Long time no see little Ash," she says merrily.

Ash and Padfoot blinked in recognition of that old nickname. "No way. Leaf!" "Ar!" they said in surprise. The girl, now identified as Leaf smiled brightly at them.

"You do remember me," she giggled. Ash and Padfoot frowned at the older girl.

"Hey Ash, do you know her?" Brock asked, both him ans Misty looking confused.

"My name is Konoha Green. But most call me Leaf," she says. "I was little Ash's babysitter when he was younger. His folks would at times go out to do important stuff and all. That was before I began my Pokémon journey," Ash sporting a light blush while frowning at the older girl. "So little Ash, are you gonna introduce me to your friends or what?"

Ash sighed before speaking. "These are my friends traveling with me, Misty and Brock," he says.

"Nice to meet ya," she says then turns back to Ash. "So little Ash is finally a trainer. Competing for gym badges are ya?" Ash growled at that old name but nodded, "How many do you have so far?" she asked.

"I have four right now. And when I beat Sabrina the Gym Leader, I'll have five badges," Ash says determinedly.

"That's impressive. Well, it just so happens that I'm challenging this gym too," Leaf states, smiling and hands on her hips. "So if ya don't mind, I'll be going first."

Ash frowned at the tone of voice she was using. It always grated on his nerves that she sounded like whatever she says goes. Even when she is completely wrong. He chose this time not to try to argue with her.

He made low growl in the back of his throat and said, "Fine. Let's just go already."

"Urah rah rah, urah ar ar rah," Padfoot, with his arms crossed, barked : The faster we move it, the faster we can be rid of her.

The gang and Leaf all turned around to go in when they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Hey kids," the voice of an old man caused them to turn around to face him, "Are you all planning to face Sabrina's gym?" he asked as he was jogging in place.

"That's right," Ash replied.

"It's just us two," Leaf gestures to Ash and herself.

"If you both trying to enter the Pokémon League, this is one gym I suggest you stay away from," the old man said and then he took off jogging away before Ash could even ask why not.

Everyone looked on in bewilderment. Then they all turned towards the gym and walked forward.

"I've got to compete here. Without a Marsh Badge, I can't get into the Pokémon League," Ash says.

"You do know that there are other gyms in Kanto you could win a badge from. You don't necessarily have to have the Marsh Badge," Leaf said to Ash, who gritted his teeth at that piece of info he momentarily forgotten.

 _Just stay calm bro, don't let her get to you_ , Padfoot thought to Ash as he used their bond to send his thoughts. This did calm Ash down some.

As they entered, the place seemed empty.

"Anyone here," Ash voice echoed down the halls. "That's weird. Everyone's gone." The group starts walking down the hallway.

"Hello," Leaf calls out, but still no answer.

"There's something creepy about this place," Misty comments.

As they continued to walk, they spotted a door, with a see through glass, to the right of them. They went to see who was inside, and gasped at the many people in the room wearing white coats. They were all sitting at different tables, performing different activities.

From one trying to guess the picture of the card one was holding, to someone actually bending a spoon.

"What kind of place is this?" Misty asks. Before anyone could answer.

"What are you kids doing here," a man, in a white coat and a white mask covering his nose and mouth, comes over to them from down the hall.

"We come to ask for a Pokémon Match. To earn a Marsh Badge." "Rah rah!" Ash and Padfoot said.

"You want to challenge the Great Sabrina?" the man asks.

"We sure do," Leaf responded.

"Excuse me, but what are all those people doing in that room?" Misty asked.

The man scoffed at them. "Hmm, you know so little, yet you wish to challenge the Great Sabrina." He chuckles as he then holds up a spoon, and stares at it.

Everybody's wondering what's he doing, as his face starts sweating and turning a shade of read. Finally the spoon bends. The man starts breathing hard in triumphant.

"Is something wrong? You look like you got a headache," Ash asks. Padfoot nods his head in agreement with his brother, but neither boy nor Pokémon noticed Brock and Misty's incredulous looks towards them.

"Do you need to lay down and take some Advil for it or some Ibuprofen?" Leaf says, with her arms crossed. She too received stares from Brock and Misty.

"Fools! It's Telekinesis. You can't control a Psychic-type Pokémon without Telekinetic powers," the man states.

"Really," Leaf smirks at the man, "then how do you explain all the other non-psychic trainers out there that has strong Psychic-type Pokémon that they control? Hmm?" she asks sweetly.

The gang looks back at the man, who has a big sweat drop on the back of his head. And no answer.

Padfoot and Pikachu giggles at this.

"Just hurry up and take us to Sabrina, so we can start the match," Ash said, Padfoot and Pikachu nodding.

"Hmm, as you wish," the man said.

"Hold it!" Leaf said, stopping everybody. "I have a proposition to make... with Ash here," she points at the 10 years old.

"Huh? What kind of proposition?" he asks.

"It just so happens that earlier today, I overheard a bit of your phone conversation at the Pokémon Center," Ash looked annoyed at her, "regarding a Thunder Stone in your possession. So here's my bargain. If I win the Marsh Badge today and you don't then I get your Thunder Stone."

Ash and his friends looked shocked by Leaf's proposal.

"And what if Ash wins the badge and you don't?" Misty asked.

"Then I'll give him this," and she pulls out a flute with a Pokeball attached to it. "It's called a, Pokéflute," she says.

Ash looked at it with wide eyes. ' _That would seriously come in handy_ ,' he thought, as he remembered that his dad has one.

"However," she got their attention again, "if we both get a badge or we don't, then we have a Pokémon Battle afterwards with the winner getting the aforementioned prizes. Deal?"

Ash looked at Padfoot. Padfoot looks back at Ash. Both nodded, and Ash turns back to Leaf.

"Deal."

They both shook hands to seal the deal. With that done, they proceeded to follow the man in the white coat, to Sabrina's location.

* * *

The man opened the doors to the battlefield. "Here we are," he says. The group gasp at the sight of the large area.

"This is more like some kind of temple, than a Pokémon Gym," Brock said, both he and Misty having sweat drops on their faces.

"Whatever it's like, I don't like it," Misty comments, while hugging her self in fright.

The man walked over to the other side of the field, and knelt down in front of few stepping stairs that leads to a closed screen. "Oh Great Sabrina! These strangers have come, whom wish to challenge you... though I don't know why you would waste your time on these losers," he says and chuckles afterwards.

The light behind the shutter comes on, and Sabrina is revealed sitting on a throne. The group gasped when they see her eyes glow red and the man in front of her stands up and is in pain. Due to their ability with aura, Ash and Padfoot can see the psychic energy surrounding the man.

"Forgive me great one... it's not my place to decide whom you battle," he apologized. When he was released, he fled from the room in fear.

The screen gate opened and the lights then showed Sabrina. She has long green hair and sharp, narrow blue eyes. She wore a red suit, and black, thigh-length boots. She then levitates herself from the throne to the trainers square, and another set of lights come on.

"I have two Pokémon. So who will be the first?" she asks, straight to the point.

Leaf stepped onto the trainers square to face the gym leader. "I'll be your first opponent," she says, smiling at the expressionless gym leader.

"One on one, an all out battle. Agreed?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes."

Sabrina then tosses out her first Pokémon. "Go, Mr. Mime." From within the red and white sphere, a Mr. Mime materialize onto the field. It looked like a clown.

"Let's go Scyther!" Leaf calls out. And from her Pokéball out came a green Bug and Flying-type Pokemon with blades for arms, and look like a mantis.

Misty quickly hid behind Brock at the sight of the large green bug. Before Ash could scan them, the match began.

"Scyther use Leer Attack!" the Mantis Pokémon did as commanded and his sharp gaze weakened Mr. Mime's defenses.

"Mr. Mime use, Calm Mind." Mr. Mime then closed his eyes and his body took on a red glow.

"What's Calm Mind?" Misty asked.

"Calm Mind does as the name states, plus it strengthens the users Special Attacks," Ash said, having seen his Grandpa's Hitmonlee perform the move.

"Scyther use Double Team, then Leer again." Scyther acknowledged the command and made copies of himself that surrounded Mr. Mime, then all of the Scyther images used Leer, and that weakened the Barrier Pokémon's defenses again.

When Double Team ended, Sabrina called out her attack. "Now Mr. Mime, use Psybeam!" Mr. Mime prepares to fire off his attack.

Leaf and Scyther smiles at this. "Alright Scyther, you know what to do! Go through that attack with Pursuit!"

"Pursuit?" Misty wonders. This time it was Brock that answered.

"I've heard of this move. It apparently is a new type of Pokémon move that is called Dark-type. And if I remember correctly, Dark-type moves are super-effective against Psychic and Ghost Pokémon."

Ash and Padfoot nodded his head at that, as Hitmonchan, his Grandpa's other Pokemon can use that move as well.

Scyther nods and as soon as Mr. Mime fired his attack, Scyther covered his whole body with black like energy. He then launched himself at the Psychic-type. His attack pierced through the Psybeam, and struck Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime was pushed back and fell to his knees in pain. Sabrina wore a surprised expression.

"Let's finish this with, Furry Cutter!" Scyther sped forward with greater speed, and started cutting up the Barrier Pokémon.

Soon Scyther halted his attack, and Mr. Mime fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes. The match was over.

 **Winner- Konoha (Leaf) Green**

Sabrina returned her Pokemon without a word. Then she levitated a badge over to Leaf.

"The Marsh Badge. It's yours," She says stoically.

"Thank you Sabrina. You were excellent Scyther, return. Take a good rest," she says and returns her Bug/Flying type back to his Pokéball.

The gang was surprise how the battle turned out. Now Ash was determined to win himself.

"Will the next challenger step forward," Sabrina called out. Ash stepped up into the trainers box. "The same rules as before. One on one. An all out match. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Come out, Abra." And from the Pokéball an Abra appeared on the field.

It is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

"Eevee, I choose you!" Ash calls out, and from the thrown Pokéball Eevee appeared on the battlefield, already to fight.

She was in her crouching stance, and ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. But after about 5 seconds nothing happened. Something seemed off about her opponent. "Eevee?" she questioned.

The Psi Pokémon just sat there, repeating its name in slow rhythmic breaths. Eevee walks around the Psychic-type once over, returns to her side of the field, and turns to Ash.

"Eevee, eevee, vee," she says to him while pointing a paw at Abra: Ash, this one's asleep.

This sleeping Pokémon confused everybody on Ash's side of the field.

"I don't get it. Nobody sends a sleeping Pokémon into a match. Maybe she's making fun of me," Ash says, glaring forward. He then takes out his Pokedex and scans Abra.

 **Ping. Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It will sleep eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.**

"Telekinesis!" Ash blinked.

"Be careful," Misty said to him. Ash turned around and smiled to her.

"No problem," then he turns back to the battle, "Eevee, Quick Attack!" he shouted.

Eevee jumped backwards into the air to put some distance between them. While in the air, Sabrina's eyes glowed, as did Abra's. Padfoot spotted it, but couldn't get Ash to call off the attack in time. Eevee lands on the ground, then takes off in a frontal attack, with a white energy line appearing from behind her.

As soon as she was about to make contact, Abra was gone! She pulled out of her attack and landed on all fours. She looked around till Abra appeared behind her. She sensed it's re-entry, and jumped away from it and back into her ready position.

Abra's sudden disappearance and reappearance had startled the group.

"It teleported itself!" Misty exclaimed.

"Child's play," Sabrina said.

Ash and Harry looked at her and notice she glowed with psychic energy. This energy enabled Abra to evolve into, Kadabra.

"Kadabra!" is said, and wide awake.

It was now a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It has two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Its eyes are deep-set and narrow. Extending from its snout are two mustache-like tufts of fur. It's torso is segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen is a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms are thin with brown elbows, and end in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs have prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. It is also carrying a spoon in its right hand.

Eevee now became tense. She knew instinctively that this battle has just gotten harder. Padfoot had become tense as well, at the sight of the stronger form of Abra. Ash and the others gasped again.

"What's that?" a shocked Ash asked, then he scanned it.

 **Ping. Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolve form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.**

"Rah rah ar ar, urah ar rah ar?" Padfoot angrily barked out aloud: That isn't fair, I thought this was suppose to be one on one!

He got confused looks from Brock, Misty, and Leaf, for not understanding his barks and growls.

Ash turned his head to the shiny Riolu. "But evolving during a match isn't against any rules bro," he said, frowning at that. The other three humans could only guess what Padfoot must have said based on Ash's response.

Harry turned his head to look at Ash incredulously. "Rah?" the Riolu barked: Really?

Ash nodded his head, then turned back to the battlefield.

"Be careful Ash. Kadabra is really powerful," Misty said worriedly to Ash.

"This time you won't get away! It's against the rules to leave the stadium, even by teleportation. Eevee, fill up this whole stadium with Swift Attack. Hit it with your best shot!" Ash yelled out.

Eevee nodded, jumped back, and fired a barrage of stars at the Psychic Pokémon. The attack was heading straight for her target.

"Kadabra," however, Kadabra's eyes glowed red and made all of the stars converge on one another. Taking an imitating form of a Shooting Star.

Eevee blinked in surprise at her attack was no longer in her control. As did Ash, "Now what?"

"Confusion," Sabrina commanded.

"Kadabra," Kadabra intoned redirected the Swift Attack. Its new target was... Eevee!

Eevee stood her ground firmly, and faced her own incoming attack bravely. Even when Pikachu is yelling frantically for her to run, move, or get out of the way she stayed put. The attack was almost upon her, and...

"Double Team now!" shouted Ash.

Eevee smirked, Y _es that's it!_ , she thought. The attack made contact with an image of Eevee. That was what she was waiting for. Now she and Ash had a chance to turn this battle around.

The group of Eevee surrounded Kadabra. Both she and Ash thought the same thing, and smiled when the Psychic Pokémon started looking for the real one.

"Okay Eevee, let's go! Multiple Quick Attacks!" Ash shouted with a big grin on his face.

Eevee then shot out of her clones and started hitting Kadabra from multiple angles. To confuse the Pokémon even more, she would send her images out to use Quick Attack as well. When it thought that one of the images was her, it would dodge to the side, only to be hit by her for real.

 _We'll continue to chip away at it's health, and this match will be ours_ , she thought, determined to win against this opponent.

Just as she was about to hit Kadabra with another Quick Attack...

"There," Sabrina's voice was heard, and Eevee found herself frozen in midair. "Disable," the gym leader commanded.

Shocked, she was when her Double Team was dispelled.

"Eevee!" "Urah!" "Pikacha!" Ash and her teammates cried out for her.

"Psychic Attack," Sabrina commanded, her eyes glowing red.

Kadabra, turned to the now stuck in midair Eevee, raised it's head that sent Eevee hitting the ceiling hard. When it lowered it's head, Eevee came crashing into the ground, and the same thing kept repeating itself. After about 5 times Eevee cried out in pain. Pain that her trainer Ash was now feeling.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! Stop the match!" he yells, and runs out onto the field, followed by his two Pokemon.

Kadabra released its hold over Eevee, and let her fall to the ground. Ash came and held his defeated, and near unconscious Pokémon in his arms. Padfoot and Pikachu came around him to check on their teammate, followed by Misty, Leaf, and Brock.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

He got a weakly response in return, "Vee,vee."

He looks up at Sabrina. "I-I forfeit," he says.

 **Winner- Gym Leader Sabrina**

"Begone from this gym, then," she says coldly. After returning her Pokémon to its Pokéball, she turns away from the group. Heads to a side door, and exits the room.

Ash gritted his teeth in both anger and defeat.

He had lost a gym battle.

* * *

The group was now outside of the gym. Ash had the Thunder Stone in his hand. "Here Leaf. You won the deal. The Thunder Stone is yours," Ash says, as he hands the stone over to the older girl.

"Thank you little Ash," she says, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Ash and Padfoot. "Ya know, even though I won the bet," she says as she's putting the stone in her back pack, "I still, honestly, want to battle you and Padfoot."

This proclamation caused Ash and Padfoot to blink in surprise at the girl who always annoyed them.

"So how about it, Ash Ketchum. A One on one Pokémon Match? Padfoot vs my Scyther?" she asks. Ash and Padfoot nodded to each other and responded. "Deal/Rah!"

…

Leaf and Scyther were on one side in front of the gym. Ash and Padfoot were on the other. Brock, Misty and Pikachu were off to the side. The battle began.

"I'll go first, Scyther use Furry Cutter!" Scyther flew forward to strike at the Fighting type. "Padfoot, Double Team," Ash counterattacked. Padfoot made copies of himself and avoided being attacked.

"Alright then, Scyther use Leer Attack!" "Use Copycat, Padfoot!" Scyther's eyes glowed red to reduce the Riolu's defenses, but also felt its own defenses weakening. This was caused by Padfoot's glowing red eyes he copied from Scyther.

Leaf narrowed her eyes. "Not bad little Ash. Scyther Double Team!" Padfoot was next surrounded by copies of the Bug/Flying type. "Now back to back Furry Cutter!"

"Padfoot use Detect," Ash called out. Padfoot nodded and tried to use it... but nothing happened, and the shiny Riolu was seen being cut up by the green insect. After the tenth cut, Padfoot was sent lying backwards, and lands on his back. Breathing hard from that brutal assault.

"Padfoot can you get up?" the boy asked. Padfoot struggled to get up when all of a sudden, the group heard three evil laughs. They turned to see three familiar faces, coming down of a nearby tree, smirking at them.

"Oh no, why are they here?" Misty groaned. Leaf and Scyther look confused. "Do you guys know them?" she asks, while pointing at the trio.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** Make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

 **{And... Cut!}**

"Well, now that the Riolu as been beaten up for us, we'll take him now," Jessie sneered triumphantly.

"What!? You three aren't getting my Pokémon!" Ash exclaims angrily, while Pikachu's electric sacks started crackling with electricity.

"You interrupted our battle just to grab Ash's Pokémon!" she asks in horror, and turns to Scyther, "Alright Scyther, let's help Ash out, and get rid of theses criminals," she states with narrow eyes, aimed at Team Rocket.

"Let's go Ekans/Goro!" Jessie and James called out. "Ekans!" "Machop!" As Padfoot was getting up, Goro decided to head straight for his rival, as Ekans went for the bug.

* * *

Padfoot got up, and dodged with a back flip in the nick of time, because Goro nearly took nearly took his head off with a Karate Chop. The cuts may hurt, but Padfoot wouldn't allow them to slow him down.

"Goro use Focus Energy!" James called out, and Goro performed it. "Padfoot, Copycat now!" Ash hollered, this surprised James and Goro, and soon Padfoot is glowing the orange color Goro was glowing before.

Once he was done, Padfoot put up his arms in an X defense over his head. Goro came down with a right-handed Karate Chop, that was blocked by Padfoot. Padfoot locked Goro's arm with his left one, and used Force Palm on his chest, with his right paw.

Goro was blasted back a few feet away. When he stopped, he took off at his rival again. This time he was able to hit the jackal in the stomach with a Low Kick. That sent Padfoot tumbling backwards.

Padfoot regained his footing, and felt that deep well of power from within himself rising fast. It was approaching the surface. He looked back at Ash in the eye. They both knew it. The time has come. Both nodded.

Padfoot turned his attention back to Goro. The Machop had just finished popping his knuckles. Then without warning, both Pokemon charged each other. They gripped each others hands/paws, and began pushing against each other. Both grinding their teeth, using all the strength they each had.

While pushing against Goro, Padfoot was surprised to see and feel that his rival's strong aura was boiling just as much as his was at the moment. It was then that he knew, what was about to take place. And he let it.

Both Pokemon gave that final push. At the same time, both Pokemon, encouraged by the words of their respective trainers to not give in, began glowing. Padfoot's vision of his rival in front of him, was blocked by the white light surrounding them. To his ears, it felt like he was hearing Dumbledore's pet Phoenix song.

With that beautiful tune, Padfoot, aka Harry Potter, let the light take its course, and felt himself... grow.

* * *

Leaf's Scyther had just defeated Jessie's Ekans, when everybody's attention was turned to the light from both Ash and James' Pokemon. Both Pokemon grew in size, but it looked as though James' grew bigger and taller. As they grew, both Pokemon's scarf's fell off of them.

When the light faded, two new Pokemon replaced Padfoot and Goro. Both Pokemon let go of each other and jumped back. Putting as much of a distance between them. Both started looking over their new forms, after they picked up their scarfs.

Goro had become a Machoke. He was now a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. He has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside his mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of his head are three, light brown ridges. His arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. He possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over his belt. He has black markings that resemble briefs along with a golden power-save belt that regulates a Machoke's strength.

 **Ping. Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. Machoke is a Pokémon of immense strength. Its muscles are as hard as steel, and it is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects with only one finger.**

While Leaf had scanned Goro's new form, Ash knew there would be no data on Padfoot for the current Pokédex, except on the card he had of Lucario. Ash watched as Goro picked up his black scarf, flexed his new large muscles, then ran to James. Once there he picked up his trainer and gave him a back crushing hug. At first James was happy for his Pokemon evolving, but now he was pleading for him to let him(James) go.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash called out. That got Team Rocket's attention. "Pika Chuuu!" the electric-type fired off the attack. It struck them, and a small explosion caused the evil team to fly off into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket, is blasting off again!" **Ding**.

With Team Rocket out of the way, Ash took this moment to really observe his brother's new form. He looked every bit a Lucario. The fur coloring was just in reverse.

Were as a normal Lucario has blue head, arms, legs, tail, and a yellow torso, Padfoot's fur was yellow head, arms, legs, tail, and a cream blue torso. His eyes were still green, and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead was still there. His paws were now black, and his mask still the same color. He had spikes protruding from the back of his paws, and one from his chest. He also has grown two more aura-sensing appendages.

He smiled at his brother, as Padfoot came walking towards him. Once Padfoot stopped in front of him, Ash felt Padfoot's emotions of both happiness and relief. "You look great Padfoot," Ash said smiling.

" _Thank you, Ash,_ " Padfoot responded in thought. He smiled at the group's reaction. Everybody grew startled at what they all just heard.

"Padfoot just talked! How did he do that!?" asked a shocked Misty. "He must have used telepathy!" Brock stated, looking fascinated. "Telepathy! Bro, you are awesome!" Ash shouted and hugged his Pokémon brother, being mindful of the spike that stuck out of his chest.

Padfoot chuckled and returned the hug. When he let Ash go, he got a surprise as Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder and smiled brightly at him. Padfoot returned the smile, used his new, spiked, left black paw, and rubbed the left side of Pikachu's cheek. While Pikachu rubbed his right cheek against Padfoot's left cheek.

"Cha!" Pikachu cooed at the affection he was receiving, and Padfoot growled softly in return from Pikachu's rubbings.

Yep this will take some getting use to, but hey, Harry was glad to be _tall_ again. Sure he wasn't as tall as Ash was, but it's good enough.

Leaf and Scyther looked at each other and nodded. "Hey Ash," the group turned to look at her, "let's say we put our battle on hold. We'll battle next time we see each other."

"Ok Leaf," Ash smiled.

"Here's a little helpful advise," Ash looked at her in curiosity, "If you want to have a chance at beating Sabrina, you'll need to catch one of two Pokémon that has the type advantage over a Psychic-type. You either catch a Bug Pokémon like Scyther or a Ghost Pokémon, which can be found at Lavender Tower in Lavender Town."

"A Ghost Pokémon, from Lavender Town," he repeated, then he smiled, "ok, thanks Leaf."

"No problem," she says cheerfully, as she returns Scyther to his Pokéball and starts to leave. "See you later Ash, bye bye everyone," she waves goodbye to them. They waved back as she heads towards town.

Ash takes the orange scarf from Padfoot, and ties it around the jackal's right biceps. With the character for ' **Guts** ' showing. Ash smiled and nods at it and his brother. He then turns to his two friends. "Let's go guys. On to Lavender Town."

" _Right with you Ash!_ " Padfoot thought aloud enthusiastically, throwing his paw into the air, as his passenger Pikachu shouted, "Pikachu!"

...

As the group turns to make their way out of the city, the old man from before, was watching them from a nearby tree branch. He had witnessed the entire event. From the moment they left the gym, to hearing the older girl tell the young boy to catch a Ghost Pokémon.

When he saw that Riolu evolve into a Lucario, and the interactions between it and its trainer, he knew the boy could use the hidden power of aura.

"With some luck, that kid may be the one that could save Sabrina," he says to himself, as he watches the group leave the area.

* * *

It was getting late as the travelers made their way done the road. Walking beside his human brother was a very happy shiny Lucario, called Padfoot. He was carrying his orange back pack, that Ash adjusted the straps to his new size, and his friend Pikachu.

He was glad that the personality shift didn't take away all of his youthfulness. True he got back his 15 years old mind again, just like he predicted he would, but he didn't lose much of what he was like as a Riolu. Regardless, he was grateful that he can now communicate telepathically with not just Ash, but with anyone he chooses.

He frowned in thought at the fact that Goro had gotten so much stronger physically. He really was serious about evolving and making Padfoot his rival to help him in achieving that goal. Now, he has one more evolution to go.

Oh well, he'll deal with it when it happens.

He smiled. He still had his brother Ash, and he himself, in a way, was back to his old self again. Now it was off to Lavender Town to catch a Ghost Pokémon.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Can anyone guess what Movie Padfoot's line came from?***

 **Yes, I decided that I wouldn't put the little psychic girl of Sabrina in this story, as I felt I can do without it.**

 **Well, what do you all think of Leaf Green. I tried to imagine her as that annoying babysitter you don't like being stuck around with. You'll learn more about her later on.**

 **Finally, Ash has his second loss. The first one I still consider a loss, is when No.13 captured the three Squirtle back in Ch. 16. So this chapter features his first gym loss. I felt that Sabrina's gym would be the perfect gym for Ash to lose a battle with.**

 **I hope everyone's happy because... Harry/Padfoot has finally evolved! It has been along time coming, but it's finally here. Shiny Lucario. But surprise surprise, Goro achieved evolution as well. Things will start to get interesting now.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	27. Spiritual Enlightenment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Spiritual Enlightenment**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Saffron City**_

 _At Silph Co. located in Saffron City, in the office of the President of the Silph Co. 10 Rockets are shown in the room. The quarter moonlight shining into the room from the large, plane glass, window._

 _1 Rocket standing behind the Presidents desk, was Admin Archer._

…

 _Archer glared at the monitor, on his laptop, before him. His co-admin, Ariana, has been captured, and their base in Celedon has been taken by the Police._

 _..._

" _Team Rocket's Celedon City Base has been taken by the authorities," he spoke._

" _Admin Ariana has also been taken into custody, as well," Archer said with barely contained rage._

" _However, we must continue with Team Rocket's operations. Lord Giovanni will deal with this matter. No.13," the silent Grunt with the Eevee, tilted his head up, "Take the rest of them," he gestures to the other 8 grunts, "and head out to Lavender Town. Your next assignment there is to help the other Rockets with their current assignment."_

 _..._

 _ **Lavender Town**_

 _That midnight, the grunts of Team Rocket were rounded up and their Pokémon confiscated, by Lavender Town's Police Division. Thanks to Dragon Tamer Draco, who was currently at the Pokémon Center. Getting his team treated. It was the young trainer who told them of the Rockets being in the area._

 _Every grunt was accounted for..._

 _Except for one..._

...

 _No.13 was on his motorcycle, already left the town behind him. He only glanced back, then he continued on his way._

 _..._

 _No.13 punched in the key coordinates, that would direct him back to the real Team Rocket Base. He'll deliver the report himself. In person._

* * *

 **8 Days Ago**

That night, early morning, No.13 had pulled his motorcycle off of Route 8, and into the woods. Once he made sure his bike was well hidden, No.13 walked towards the entrance of the now closed down Underground Path. With the bag of stones.

The reason he was here, was because he received a signal from Giovanni to contact him immediately. And the Underground Path was the closes base he could get to at the moment.

He walks up to the locked door. He looks to his left, and uncovers a secret panel. He puts in a code, and then he enters. He walks down a flight of stairs, absently noting that different Team Rocket grunts were actively at work.

Team Rocket had taken over the Underground Path, after taking care of the so-called bikers that were once using the Underground Path to hold ill-mannered Pokémon battles. It was easy to make the bikers leave.

Reaching the bottom, No.13 moved down the large, spacious underground tunnel. Along the walls were many Team Rocket groups, and activities going on. He moved along until he found a free videophone. He dialed the number to the leader of this organization.

The screen flipped on, and Romulus A. Giovanni, aka The Boss to many, appeared. Partially hidden within the shadows.

"I see you got my message, good. Now then, where are the rest of your team?" Giovanni asked, frowning at the lack of Rocket members that he assigned to the Rocket teen.

"They're right now, probably, being taken to the Lavender Town's jail cells. They were caught in the aftermath of the attack," No.13 spoke.

With a frown the Boss asked, "What attack?"

"Somehow, the Law Enforcement new we were in town, and mounted a surprise attack on us," No.13 answered. Giovanni's frown deepened. "There is more, unfortunate news as well. The Rocket you had in charge of the operations in Lavender Town, Proton I believe his name was, is dead," the teen reported.

"What?" Giovanni looked shocked, then he looked angered. "How?" he asked/demanded.

"During the battle, there was a young trainer that was helping the police. Judging by his attire, I am assuming he is a Dragon Tamer. He used a Gyarados to turn the tide of battle to their side. Proton was becoming more furious as the battle continued, and decided to end the large threat before taking care of Officer Jenny.

"He pulled out a gun, and fired at the Gyarados," Giovanni smiled at hearing this, "however, Gyarados was able to fire off a Hyper Beam at Proton before falling to the ground. Proton didn't make sure that the Gyarados was dead, instead he was too focused on aiming the gun at Officer Jenny, that he didn't even see the Hyper Beam hit him into the mountainside of the Rock Tunnel.

"He fell onto the ground, completely burnt out. Because of the impact he made on the base of the mountain, he never knew that a large boulder would fall down on top of him. Killing him," No.13 finished his report.

"And the boy's Pokémon?" the Boss asked.

"Last I noticed, Gyarados won't possibly make it through the night. Proton did fire at the Pokémon's head, and was successful in bringing it down," the teen answered.

Giovanni was looking to the right of his screen in thought. He was rather disappointed with the loss of Proton. That man was one of four Rockets that Giovanni was going to make into Executive Rockets. The next in-commanders of Team Rocket, after himself. The others being Admin. Ariana and Archer. As well as Rocket member Pretel, who was stationed in the Sevii Islands at the current time. The man showed a lot of promise.

He then turned around to address the teen. "Your new mission, is to free those teammates of yours from Lavender Town's prison. By any means necessary. You have 10 days."

No.13, cap hiding his eyes, spoke aloud, "Mission accepted."

* * *

 **5 Days Ago**

At Lavender Town's Cemetery, Draco and his Pokémon stood at the grave of their fallen teammate, Gyarados. The following morning after the battle with Team Rocket, Nurse Joy informed Draco that Gyarados didn't make it.

The Town's people helped to bury the water-type in their cemetery, using the Pokémon that knew the move Dig. Draco and his Pokémon all mourned for Gyarados' passing, and thanked him for helping them to apprehend Team Rocket.

Draco returned Charmeleon, Seadra, and the two Dratini's back to their Pokéballs, and hopped onto Dragonair's back. With one last look at the grave site, Dragonair took off into the air, leaving Lavender Town, and on their way to their next gym battle.

* * *

 **2 Days ago**

It was noon, and Officer Jenny had just filing all of the information on the Rockets inside the holding cells. Including the files on the late Team Rocket, Proton, when she got a knock on her door to the station.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"I wonder who that could be," Jenny thought aloud as she walked to the door. She opened it. "Hello, can I help-" the rest of her words died at the end of her tongue, as she took in the figure before here and recognized him from the attack days ago. "Hey! Your with-" her words died again as the figure lifted his head up, and Officer Jenny's world became frozen in bright red light.

When the red light faded away, she blinked and there was no one there at the door. "Huh? That's strange, I was sure there was someone here a moment ago," she said thoughtfully. With crossed arms, she said, "I'm pretty sure it looked like a member of Team Rocket... Oh no! The prisoners!"

With a gasp, she ran to the holding cells. When she entered the halls, she paled at the sight of the opened doors of the grunts' cells. They were all opened and empty. Officer Jenny ran back to the main office, were the town's speaker controls were.

When she got there, she told all of the other officers that Team Rocket has escaped! Everybody went into search mode, and spread out across the town. They looked high and low, even near the Tower, but with no success.

Not only was Team Rocket gone, but their Pokémon that was confiscated were missing too.

Team Rocket had escaped.

* * *

 **Present**

It was night, all of the group's Pokémon were out of their Pokéballs, and Harry just smiled at all of their stunned looks. Except for Pikachu, everyone else was taking in the larger jackal like Pokémon before them. To come to grips that this was indeed Padfoot.

Not to mention his new found ability to speak telepathically with them.

After a few more minutes, the Pokémon all congratulated him on evolving.

While Padfoot was talking to the rest of his friends, Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking at them with smiles on their faces. Earlier, when they left Saffron City, they had discovered that Padfoot had learned a new move.

Ash learned from his grandfather that, in some instances, certain Pokémon have been shown to know more than just four moves at the same time, with as many as 10 being used in a single battle. An example would be Lt. Surge's Raichu, who knew 6 moves. And between Draco's and Ash's battles, it used all six of them.

That Raichu knew 2 electric-type moves: Thunder Shock and Thunderbolt; and 4 normal-type moves: Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Body Slam, and Take Down.

Padfoot also has a variety of moves to use as well.

His previous move set was: 4 natural moves-Copycat, Force Palm, Agility, and Quick Attack. An egg move- Detect. And finally a move he was taught by Hitmonlee or Move Tutor- Thunder Punch.

He also learned an extra move- Double Team, though they hardly ever used the move. What, with him knowing Detect and sometimes using Agility, they really didn't need it.

It's just as well, because Padfoot no longer knows how to perform Double Team himself anymore. It would seem that it was replaced with Aura Sphere. A fighting-type move Padfoot has been wanting to know/have for a long time now. The moment Padfoot discovered he can perform the move, he started practicing it as they walked down Route 8.

And speaking of practicing, Padfoot was showing all of the Pokémon his knew move Aura Sphere. The three trainers were all laughing quietly at the expressions on all of their Pokémon faces

…

A little later, after dinner, Ash made an announcement to his Pokémon he would be sending Rattata to Prof. Oak's lab, back in Pallet Town. At first he received surprised looks from most of his team, except for Padfoot, Pikachu, and Rattata. Rattata smiled and jumped in Ash's arms.

Ash smiled at the young Pokémon. She was still young, and needed a lot of room to run around. Plus, Ash knew she would like to spend some time with Krabby, back at the lab. The boy did notice Eevee's concerned looks towards Rattata's departure for the lab, and told the female that Rattata will be just fine.

After saying her goodbyes to her older siblings, she was returned to her Pokéball. Ash pressed the white button on his Pokédex and Rattata was transported back to the lab, where Prof. Oak was waiting for her. Ash really hopes that she doesn't cause trouble for the old man.

* * *

The next day, the group continued on their way towards Lavender Town. So Ash could catch a ghost-type Pokémon. They all traveled in silence, because Ash had received a call that morning from his childhood friend Draco, with some bad news.

The group had learned that the Lavender Town's Police Department had attacked a group of Team Rockets near the Rock Tunnel entrance. That his Gyarados was killed in the attack, and that the guy in charge of that faction of Team Rocket was killed too. Draco had already left the town, but that Gyarados was buried in Lavender Town's Cemetery.

Ash told him that they were on their way to Lavender Town, and that they will pay a visit to the cemetery there. Draco had thanked them and hung up afterwards. The group was sad for what had happened, but continued on forwards.

As they walked on, they were staring to pass some fog. To make sure they didn't get separated, Brock and Misty each took Ash's hands. Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder, and Padfoot pulled Ash by his front shirt. Padfoot was now able to use his Aura Detection skill, and guided his friends through the fog.

When they were finally on the other side, they saw Lavender Town in the distance.

"There's Lavender Town. I'm glad we got here before it got dark," Ash commented.

…

As the gang made their way into the town, Harry collapsed onto the road all of a sudden. Face first.

Ash was by his brothers' side, trying to wake him. "Padfoot! H-hey bro, what's the matter? Padfoot, Padfoot..."

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy had hooked the shiny Lucario to various machines. To see what the problem was. She came out, an hour later. Ash and the others all stood up and waited to hear the news.

"I ran a complete physical scan, and I found nothing wrong with your Pokémon. It does sound strange when you told me that he was feeling fine hours ago," Nurse Joy said.

Ash looked down in worry. "What could have caused him to fall unconscious like that?" he wondered aloud. Nurse Joy looked through the files she had with her.

"Your Pokémon's brain activity was also showing regular wavelengths, so that rules out a mental attack on your Pokémon. I recommend leaving him here over night. I'll continue to monitor him for any changes, okay?" the nurse suggested. Ash nodded his head.

Before they left, Ash and Pikachu took one last look at Padfoot, and silently promised that they'll be back for him.

* * *

 **Padfoot's Mind**

The first thing Harry noticed, was that he was in his 15 years old human body again. Second, was that he was in the Dursley home, and in front of him was his younger, 1 yr old, self in the cupboard. Harry, being suspicious, reached out to touch his younger self. Only for his hand to fall through the smaller him.

He had a feeling that he was witnessing his life. So he decided to just watch how his life played out from a third person's point of view.

. . .

He witnessed his, not so great, life at the Dursley's. He smiled at how his younger self became sneaky around the age of 5. How he would sneak food away without his relatives knowing, how he could outrun his cousin, Dudley, and his gang. How he would find good hiding places away from them, and how he secretly made friends with some of the kids his cousin bullied.

He remembered that the only thing that saved him from earning his uncle's scorn was that he did well in school. Like when he brought his Progress Report home he would be in the top 5 students with the best grades. His Report Card, he would be in the top 10 'A' Honor Roll Students in their grade level.

His uncle and aunt would sigh, as if they knew they couldn't punish him for doing well in school, and better than their own son. Not to mention that he and Dudley were in two different classes, so Dudley couldn't get him in trouble. To which Harry was ever grateful for.

He also witnessed how he had made objects move when he was frightened or upset. How he learned to control that 'gift' when he was calm, and concentrated. Revisiting these memories made Harry smile and think how his life turned out.

. . .

He then witnessed that his 11 yrs old self was standing before Hagrid, when the half-giant gave him his Hogwarts letter. That would change his life, forever.

. . .

It was at the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid and Harry ran into Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson, Neville Longbottom. AKA as the Boy-who-lived. Though from what Harry could see, Neville didn't like the attention he was getting from all of the patrons that wanted to at least shake his hand. The boy looked down right frightened.

Harry laughed at his younger self, who was looking annoyed at the crowd, had walked over into the crowd, and pulled Neville out of pile of wizards and witches. Then he pulled the boy over to where Hagrid and Mrs. Longbottom were.

It was after the four of them entered the alleyway in the back of the pub, that Harry and Neville introduced themselves to each other. Mrs. Longbottom had thanked Harry for helping her grandson, and had asked Hagrid if it would be alright if they all shopped together. The answer was yes, and the boys were happy.

It was in Diagon Alley, that Neville and Harry had made each other their first friend.

. . .

When he went to get his first wand, it was one of twenty, unique wands that were given to Mr. Olivander, with unique combinations. Harry watched his younger self stretched out his hand, and found little Harry being drawn to one wand that called out to him.

It was Ashwood: 10 inches long, strong and firm. Good for healing, and powerful magic. The core was unicorn hair.

He was there for Neville's wand, as well as being the only one to hear the connection between Neville's wand, and The Dark Lord's wand.

. . .

He laughed as he remembered when Mrs. Longbottom came over to his place the next day, and talked to his aunt and uncle about having Harry over for the rest of the summer. To which his relatives were more than happy to comply with. Really, anything to get him out of their house.

So he would stay at Neville's place until it was time for the two of them to board the train. To which then Mrs. Longbottom would tell both of them to work hard, and that she'll see them later.

. . .

"... SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, and was lifted off of Harry's head. There was some clapping, but not much. From Harry's perspective it would seem that everybody had thought that him being a Potter, he would go to Gryffindor House like his parents.

And like he had to tell both Ron and Hermione on the train, he is his own person. The fact that his parents were in a specific house, does not mean that he would go to that house as well. He did get a promise out of Neville though. That if they do end up in different houses, the two of them will still be friends.

. . .

The school year was tough, especially in Slytherin House. Many wanted him out of that house, including his Head of House Professor Snape, because his parents were against the Dark Lord, whom Harry had learned from Hagrid was called Voldemort. Though people today were so scared to call him by his name, they instead called him, He-who-must-not-be-named.

It was also, this year that Harry and Neville learned that Harry had another ability, one that Dumbledore would later confirm was an ability that is incredibly rare and almost never seen called, The Dimension Scream.

The ability is when the wielder touches and object or person, the wielder in question, will then unexpectedly will see the past or future events that pertains to that object or person. It can only work when the wielder is with a close friend they trust the most.

This made young Harry and Neville look at each other amazement, then blush in embarrassment at the fact that they both do trust each other more than they trust anyone else currently.

Unfortunately for Harry, Dumbledore also informed him that it cannot be controlled by the wielder. And that it happens at unexpected times.

Buggers.

Well, 15 yrs old Harry was grateful that the Dimension Scream didn't come along with him into this life... or did it? There was no way for him to know as he hasn't had an episode in the years he has been here as a Pokemon.

. . .

Harry watched as his 11 yrs old self got Neville's Remembrall back, Prof. Snape commanding him to follow him into the castle, and later being made to tryout for Slytherin's Seeker position in a game called, Quidditch.

How he did great against the team's current seeker, and earning his spot on the team. Though later, he would learn from Neville that Draco tried to get the Gryffindor Trio caught by Filch, for a midnight duel. One Malfoy wasn't planning on participating.

Harry would then proceed to prank Malfoy for his sneakiness. And since Harry was skilled in the use of muggle pranks, and was skilled enough for the results to not be traced back to him, he was always found innocent until proven guilty.

He even learned, to never look Snape or Dumbledore in the eyes when he is trying to hide something, or to think of something else immediately. Something about their eyes, made him feel like they were in some way reading his mind. He informed Neville of this too.

. . .

Whenever he could, he would chat with Neville, and by extension, Ron and Hermione. The girl he was fine with, but Ron needs to relax, in Harry's opinion. And against Ron and Hermione's judgment, Neville let Harry in on the secret of the Philosopher's Stone, and that they suspected Snape was the culprit.

Harry said he will look into it on his end, and he showed Neville his Cloak of Invisibility that he mysteriously got for Christmas. Harry had used the cloak later to find an interesting book in the library titled, "How To Become An Animagus". He kept this to himself to work on.

. . .

After Neville checkmate the King, he ran over to the others who were over an unconscious Ron. Harry said that he'll take Ron back up to the castle while Neville and Hermione stop Snape from getting the stone.

. . .

After Dumbledore gave his parting words to both Harry and Neville, he depart from the Medical Wing. Harry and Neville smiled at each other. Their friendship survived their first year at Hogwarts, and it'll survive again next year.

. . .

Gryffindor had won the House Cup, and Harry had found out that both he and Hermione had scored the highest points in all of their courses. He also chuckled nervously when Hermione had declared that he, Harry James Potter, was from now on her academic rival!

He sighed at this.

. . .

Again, he spent a month with his relatives, until Mrs. Longbottom came for him. Afterwards, he and Neville learned that a house elf by the name of Dobby was keeping Neville's mail away from him for a reason.

. . .

He remembered his second year at Hogwarts was filled with trouble for his friend, Neville. Everyone thought that he might be the Heir of Slytherin. Except for him, Harry. He supported his best friend from Gryffindor House, when all others began to doubt the boy-who-lived.

It was also the year he met his first crush, First Year Ravenclaw Student, Luna Lovegood.

. . .

He remembered that at some point in Oct. of that year he had talked to Luna, after meeting her in the library for some studying. From that meeting, he learned that Luna was indeed odd, but she was pleasant company. For whatever reason, she made him feel better, and made him smile more too.

. . .

Harry's, secret, animagus training was coming along nicely. He had an idea of what he'll look like, but he needed more practice. He was also researching anything that might give him a hint of what kind of monster would Salazar leave behind.

. . .

He was also having to do extra Quidditch training with his team, if he wanted to keep his position as Slytherin Seeker from being handed over to Draco Malfoy. All because the boy's father bought the whole team new broomsticks, Nimbus 2001.

And his Head of House was still being a sour puss.

. . .

He watched himself discover the answer to the identity of the monster, only to later be petrified himself. Harry was so glad he had that pocket knife Hagrid got for him last Christmas, and was using it to check around corners when it happened.

Harry was wide-eyed to see 12 yrs old Neville was beside himself with worry over him. When the other houses had learned that Neville's best friend from Slytherin House was also petrified, they began to realize that Neville couldn't have been the Heir after all.

He watches as Neville and Luna would come and visit his petrified form in the Medical Wing. Hermione and Ron would join them as well.

. . .

Harry was finally revived by the Mandrake Potion towards the end of the school year. When he awoke, he was pulled into a fierce hug by Neville. To which Harry gratefully returned. Then Luna hugged him too. Now, he felt like he was lighter than a feather.

Harry watched his younger self with Neville and Luna, and just continued to smile. He remembered that later Neville had described how they had discovered that their Defense Teacher was a fraud.

 **Padfoot's Mind End**

* * *

Ash knelt down before his three Pokémon, Pikachu, Eevee, and Charmander to give them a pep talk. They had just been chased out of the tower, and now Ash was more determined to get back in there and catch a Ghost Pokémon

"I say it's time to give it another try. Pikachu, Eevee, Charmander, are you three with me?" Ash asked with determination on his face.

"Vui." "Char." "Pi." the three responded, nodding their heads, looking as determined as their trainer.

"Great. Let's do it!" Ash said. He and his Pokémon all walked back to the tower, but turned around when they noticed that Brock and Misty weren't following. "Come on guys. What about you?" he asked.

Brock crouches down then replies, "We'll both be waiting for you right here."

Misty waves at them, "Have a nice time."

This made Ash and his Pokémon about fall over.

* * *

 **Padfoot's Mind**

After spending a month with his relatives, Harry was back at Neville's place again for the rest of the summer. He saw how everybody was up with talks about the escaped Deatheater, Sirius Black.

. . .

He witnessed that for third year at Hogwarts that their new Defense Teacher was Professor R. J. Lupin. Later he would discover that the man was a friend of his late parents and former friend of Sirius Black.

This year turned out to be interesting. He remembered that he signed up for the 2 extra classes in Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. He told Neville he really didn't want to do Divination, as he had a hard enough time with his Dimension Scream ability.

He also discovered that he and Neville had the same fear, a Dementor, but for two different reasons.

For Neville, it was the fear that Dementors represents, and hearing his parents voices before Voldemort killed them. For Harry, it was the soul sucking ability those creatures had, The Dementor's Kiss.

To have your soul sucked out of you, never able to crossover into neither Heaven nor Hell was, in Harry's opinion, the worst fate than death. Ever since then, he had been fearful of anything that had the ability to suck your soul out.

. . .

Harry saw when his younger self put all of the clues he found on Lupin, including the essay on the subject Werewolf, to accurately learn that Professor Lupin was indeed a werewolf. Though he didn't tell anybody. He kept that to himself, because he believed the Professor had earned his respect.

Not to mention, he finally achieved his animagus transformation, before the Christmas Holidays. His form was, a Jackal!

When Neville told him that Lupin was going to be giving him lessons on how to deal with Dementors after the holidays, Harry promised himself that he'll show Neville his animagus form after he masters' Lupin's training.

. . .

He then witnessed his younger self going after Ron and the strange dog, that dragged the boy and his rat into the hole, under the Whopping Willow Tree.

. . .

After Lupin and Black told the truth to them, including Sirius being Harry's godfather, Snape being hit with the Disarming spell by Neville, who used Harry's wand, they all witnessed the two men force Ron's rat into revealing himself as Peter Pettigrew.

. . .

Outside, Lupin changed into a werewolf, and Harry shocked everybody present by turning into his jackal form and ended up fighting Lupin. He was then joined by Sirius in his big, black dog form. Together, they herded Lupin into the forest.

Sirius was wounded from the fight, so Harry lead Lupin deeper into the forest, away from Sirius. Once he was certain they were far enough away, Harry submitted himself to the werewolf. The beast sniffed his neck, then made a show as to make the young jackal know that the werewolf was the alpha. Harry accepted, and stayed with the beast until the sun rose.

. . .

Harry remembered how sad he was that Lupin had resigned from his post, and what Neville and Hermione told him what had transpired when they used the time-turner.

He remembered laughing at the Gryffindor girl at her trying to get one up on him by taking more classes. And he laughed when his younger self ran from the witch, who promised to hex off his bits for his comments.

. . .

Another month with his relatives, and he was off to the Longbottom's place again. This time it was the International Quidditch Cup they went to, and met up with the Weasleys.

Throughout the years, Harry can honestly say that Neville has grown into a strong and confident individual. He couldn't be more happier.

. . .

When school started back again for his fourth year, they all learned of the Triwizard Tournament that will be held at Hogwarts this year. And the schools Beauxbatons and Durstrang will be competing as well.

Also, their new DADA teacher was ex-auror Mad-eye Moody.

. . .

Harry witnessed Neville's name was called out from the goblet of fire, and resolved to find out what had happened. He did, and to his utter confusion, Ron was against him. Well Harry let Neville know that he was still with him on this, and Neville was ever so grateful.

. . .

After Neville completed the first task, Ron apologized to the Boy-who-lived, and to Harry for saying awful things to him.

When the Yule Ball was announced, Harry tracked down Luna and nervously asked her out to the Yule Ball, to which she said yes!

. . .

Harry smiled when he watched his 14 yrs old self dancing with the 3rd year Ravenclaw girl. He remembered that he felt like he was in Seventh Heaven, and that nothing could take this moment away. What was even better was, when he escorted her back to her dorm, she kissed him on the lips goodnight.

When he returned to his dorm room that night, he smiled a big grin, that it was indeed a good night.

. . .

He remembered when he was the target for Neville to rescue from the lake for the 2nd task. That Neville got extra points for saving not only him, but the other victim, Gabrielle. The younger sister of Beauxatons' champion, Fleur.

. . .

Harry felt himself go cold when he witnessed Neville's return from the maze, with Cedric's body. And anger when he listened from the other side of the door how Mad-eye was going to kill Neville for the Dark Lord.

That by the time the Professors got to him, Harry had already blasted open the door with the Disarming spell, which also hit the now fake Moody into the wall. They all found out that he was actually Crouch Jr. and that he had imprisoned the real Moody in the chest.

. . .

According to Neville, Voldemort has returned. A funeral was later held for Cedric, and everything else, as they say was history.

. . .

Harry this time, stayed at his relatives for 2 weeks before coming over to Neville's place. His friend was upset because Ron and Hermione weren't sending or returning any of his letters to them. There were no news if Voldemort was out there killing anyone yet or not. He was plain upset.

It seemed Harry's presence was what was needed to calm the boy down.

. . .

After learning about the Order of the Phoenix, the four students returned to Hogwarts, and the new DADA was an employee from the Ministry named, Umbridge.

Yep, Harry remembered that the beginning of Fifth year was bad for both Hogwarts and Neville.

. . .

Harry and Luna had started dating that year as well. They attracted some odd looks, since the previous year, but neither of the two lovebirds cared to acknowledge them.

. . .

Harry smiled when Neville took his and Luna's advice on keeping your friends close and how those Educational Decrees prompted Hermione to start up the defense club, known as Dumbledore's Army.

He also laughed as he remembered how the other houses in the club were wary of him, the Lone Slytherin as he was called, was part of the club. At Neville, Hermione, and surprisingly Ron's insistence.

. . .

Harry remembered when he, Ron, Luna, and Ginny met back up with Neville and Hermione, sans Umbridge, decided to go and save Sirius from Voldemort in the Ministry.

While flying on the backs of the Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic, young Harry didn't know that he was taking his last adventure with his best friend, Neville.

Still, Harry watched his last moments with his friends play out.

 **Padfoot's Mind End**

* * *

While in spirit form Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee were flying around the city with the Ghost Pokémon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Otherwise known as, The Ghostly Trio, to which Ash had christened them. The three Ghost Pokémon liked it.

After they went through the forest, they came upon a battle. A battle between Officer Jenny, three other cops, against nine members of Team Rocket. To Ash and his Pokémon's shock, one of them was the Grunt and Eevee's former trainer, No.13, and he had his Eevee out in front of him.

"Shadow Ball now," No.13 called out, and Eevee launched a black ball, that had violet arcs sparks, sparking around it, at the police canine.

"Quick Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny commanded. Growlithe launched his attack.

The two attacks met in midair, but the explosive shock wave pushed both Pokémon back a few feet.

The Growlithe that was in front of Officer Jenny was breathing heavily, while Eevee didn't look winded at all. Ash's Eevee looked on with sad eyes, as her brother was poised to attack again.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower again!" Jenny called out, pointing towards their opponent. The Fire-type unleashed a torrent of flames, aiming at his foe.

"Dodge, then Quick Attack," No.13 nonchalantly said, hands in his trench coat's pockets. Eevee ran forward, dodged to the right, then to the left to avoid another fire attack, and finally he struck the police canine with Quick Attack.

Growlithe was sent rolling back some, and stopping on his side. Eevee stood still under the moonlight. As the light of the full moon shined down onto him, he glowed brightly. Everybody, including Ash and his Pokémon, as well as the Ghost-types, looked on in awe as the Team Rocket Eevee was growing in size.

"No way, it's evolving!" "But that's not possible! They didn't use a fire, thunder, or water stone. How could Eevee evolve without one?!" The officers cried out in shock, while Jenny and her Growlithe gnashed their teeth, and tensed their muscles in preparation.

They were worried.

Ash and his Pokémon friends were wide-eyed at seeing an Eevee evolve without any of the three aforementioned stones. Especially the female Eevee.

When the light finally dispersed, Eevee was gone. In it's place stood a new type of Pokémon none in the immediate area, save for No.13 and his former Pokémon, knew about. This new Pokémon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth opened to growl at them, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its eyes were black pupils, with red sclera.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, but none of the humans answered him, as they couldn't see or hear him.

"What is that Pokémon?" Officer Jenny asked, looking apprehensive at the new Pokemon.

"This Pokémon is called, an Umbreon. A dark-type that was discovered in the Johto region," stated No.13. "It doesn't require a stone to evolve, it requires... something else."

"Something else?" Ash muttered questioningly, while glancing at his Eevee.

"And just what is that something else?" questioned Jenny.

"... Umbreon, use Screech Attack," No.13 ordered, and Umbreon let out an ear-piercing sound that had the officers, Ash and the Pokémon covering their ears and closing their eyes in pain.

When the attack was over, everybody opened their eyes, and were shocked to see Team Rocket was gone. Not a trace as to which direction they took. While Jenny and the officers went to look for them on foot, Ash and the Pokémon took to the skies.

"Ok, where did they run off to," Ash mumbled to himself.

They looked around for awhile, until Gengar pointed in one direction. "Gengar, gengar!"

Team Rocket were riding a motorcycle and 2 jeeps, and heading out of town. Ash and Pokémon gave chase. Ash and the Pokémon turned the corner and stopped when he, Pikachu. and Eevee saw the escaping Team Rocket approaching the Pokémon Center.

The Pallet Town trainer, and his Pokémon, all breathe a sigh of relief when the Rockets passed the place and left the town. Instead of chasing them further, Ash went to the center.

The Ghostly Trio, wondering why their new friends wanted to come here, followed them. Passing through the walls, they all watched Nurse Joy finishing up on a strange yellow, blue, and black Pokémon they have never seen before.

"Mm, everything's still the same... no changes have been made in the last 3 and a half hrs," she mumbles to herself. "Brain activity remains unchanged... hopefully you'll wake up by tomorrow Padfoot. Your trainer and friends seems really worried about you, you know."

She then makes her way out of the room. Once she was gone, Ash and his Pokemon came over to gaze at their sleeping friend. Even though they couldn't touch him, they still hoped he would wake up soon.

Not staying long, they followed the Ghostly Trio back to the tower. Had they stayed a few minutes more, and if Nurse Joy wasn't currently on the other side of the center preparing to hit the showers, they would have seen/heard the machines that monitors Padfoot's vitals, had just flat-lined.

* * *

 **Padfoot's Spirit**

Harry now felt himself leave his dream and body. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was standing, in the last clothes he wore when he died, in front of a 17 years old Neville Longbottom, and boy did he look like he been through a war zone. With him was, who he believed to be Neville's parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom. He doesn't know why he was here, but he felt at peace being with Neville, for maybe the last time.

"You've been so brave," Alice Longbottom said, smiling at Neville.

' _Yes, he really has,_ ' Harry thought with a smile at the young man his first and best friend had become.

"You're nearly there," said Frank Longbottom. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" Neville asked, childishly.

Harry smiled and answered honestly, "Dying?" Neville nodded to him. "Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep, really mate."

"I'm sorry!" Neville choked on the words. "I didn't want any of you to die for me." Harry steps forward, looking up at his taller friend.

"Remember what Sirius said to both us back in 3rd year?" asked Harry. "That those we truly love are never really gone, they are here," he points to Neville's heart, "and that's were they'll stay."

Neville nodded and swallowed.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end," said Frank.

"They wont see you, will they?"

Harry shook his head no. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"Stay close to me," he said quietly.

"Always," Alice finishes.

Harry walked along with the group. As they approached the intended place Harry finally saw him. The wizard that caused everybody to fear him, Voldemort.

Harry was at first disgusted with what he saw, then he felt an overwhelmingly amount of pity. Pity at what this man had done to himself, just so he could be great. Yes, Harry did feel sorry for this . . . person? No. For Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort was waiting with what Harry knew as Deatheaters. When Neville stopped just outside the cluster of trees, Harry knew then it was time, and he couldn't help but feel so proud to have called Neville Longbottom his best friend.

"He didn't show," hissed a disappointed Voldemort. "Perhaps, I was mistaken." The dark wizard turns away.

The last thing Harry heard from Neville before he himself vanished from the world for good, do to Neville dropping what looked like a stone, was, "Your weren't, Tom."

 **Padfoot's Spirit End**

* * *

The beeping noise stopped when Padfoot's vitals were miraculously returned. The time frame in which it happened would be that he had been gone for about a minute. So, Nurse Joy wouldn't know about this as she was still in the showers.

With all that has transpired, Padfoot quietly spoke out, "Goodbye, Neville," before he had succumb to sleep, and to rest peacefully in the center. He wouldn't wake until morning.

* * *

Ash and the Pokémon made it back to the tower. Once they were inside, the Ghostly Trio showed them all of the toys they had inside.

"Wow look at all of these toys." said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu: Wow!

"Vui!" replied Eevee: Amazing!

"Haunt, haunt, haunt, haunt," Haunter commented, pointing to the toys.

"Gengar, gengar, gengar," Gengar balancing himself on a ball, with one hand.

"Gastly, gastly," spoke Gastly, swinging on a swing.

"Huh! Do you mean you only wanted someone to play with?" asked Ash.

The Ghostly Trio all nodded, with smiles.

"Really? Was that all?" Ash smiled at them. "You just wanted to have some fun, not scare people?"

He then noticed Pikachu, swinging with Gastly, and Eevee balancing on a ball with just her forelegs.

"I understand how you must have been bored for such a long time. That's tough."

Gengar and Haunter came over to Ash as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you and play with all of these great toys," he regrettably says. "There are still lots and lots of opponents out there for me to battle. I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, and help Padfoot fulfill his in becoming a Master Pokémon," he says with determination in his voice.

The ghost-types look on at the boy's conviction.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. I'll miss you all."

The Ghostly Trio look sad at to heart felt words, then cried.

Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee looked at each other, and laughed nervously. Eevee then went up to the three ghost. They stopped crying to see the normal-type in front of them.

With a determined look in her eyes. "Eevui, vui, eev, Eevui?" she barked: Please, can one of you teach me the ghost-type move, Shadow Ball?

This question made the ghost-types pause. They then remembered earlier that the other Eevee, now Umbreon, can use Shadow Ball.

"Gengar, gengar, gengar, gen, gen, gar," Gengar replied with a smile: Sure I'll show ya, it won't take long since your like this.

"Eevui!" she excitedly replied: Thank you!

Ash, since he could understand her, and Pikachu smiled at her. He approved of this move made by Eevee.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Ash and his Pokemon returned to their bodies, which were being looked after by their distraught friends; Misty and Brock. Now that they were returned to their bodies, they began to stir.

"Mm . . . mm . . . huh?" Ash opened his eyes and turned towards Misty, "Hi, Misty."

"Huh? You're alive," she says.

"Pika." "Vui, vui." Both Pokémon got up in a sitting position. Ash followed soon after.

"Pikachu and Eevee," said Brock.

"Hey guys. Sorry to worry you," said Ash.

"No sweat. Glad to have you back," said Brock.

Misty wipes away some tears that have fallen, and has a bit of a blush on her cheeks. She was glad Ash was alright. Ash looks to the ceiling, and smiles at his new friends, The Ghostly Trio.

* * *

It was now morning, and the morning sun was bright. While walking from the tower and heading for the Pokémon Center, Ash explained to his friends what happened to him and his Pokémon with the Ghostly Trio, but kept the part about what he did to Misty out of it.

"So Team Rocket escaped huh," stated Brock. "And _that_ Grunt's Eevee evolved into a Pokémon called an Umbreon?"

"Yeah. That's what we saw. They are long gone from Lavender Town by now, and I don't know which direction they took, too," said a frowning Ash.

"Maybe we should tell Officer Jenny that-" Misty began to say, but was interrupted by Brock.

"Misty, if you were a cop, and a 10 years old trainer came up to you, and told you that he was in ghost form and saw Team rocket leaving town, would you believe him?" the teen asked rhetorically.

Misty sighs in defeat, and shakes her head no. She wouldn't believe him.

"Besides, Misty," Ash got the girls attention. "I just said I don't know which way they went. On the plus side, I may not have caught a Ghost Pokemon, but they did teach Eevee a useful move," Ash said smiling at his friends.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu agrees with him: They sure did.

Ash looks to his normal-type. "Alright Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" he calls out, pointing to a nearby tree.

Eevee built up the energy like she was taught, and a black sphere appeared in front of her mouth. It had arcs of purple sparks around it. She then hurls it at the tree, blowing off the portion onto the ground.

Brock and Misty stood in awe at the attack and the strength it had.

"It's a ghost-type move. Since ghost-type moves are super effective against psychic-type Pokémon..." said Ash.

"Then you now have a chance at beating Sabrina and her Kadabra!" exclaimed an excited Misty.

Ash nodded, and the group continues their way towards the Pokémon Center.

. . .

Padfoot had just woken up, and allowed Nurse Joy to look him over. He wasn't worried, because he could feel Ash and the others were on their way here.

About 30 minutes later, Ash and the gang entered the center, and Padfoot, with Nurse Joy, had met them in the lobby. Seeing the shiny Lucario standing there smiling at them, made Ash run over and hugged his Pokémon brother.

"Everything checks out Ash," the nurse says. "He's feeling much better now."

With that, she left them to get started with the other trainers that were entering the center.

They soon left the center, and made their way to Lavender Town's Cemetery. There they paid their respects to Draco's Gyarados.

Afterwards, the gang began to travel on Route 8, making their way back to Saffron City. Along the way, it was Pikachu and Eevee who explained to Harry what had happened to him, how they got him to the Pokémon Center, and the adventure they had as spirits.

Harry listened to everything they said and wondered to himself, if his collapsing and their spirit trip was just a coincidence. He then stopped and stared at his paws in thought.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Ash asked.

Everybody had stopped as well. Padfoot saw a medium sized, stone nearby to his right, he extended his right paw towards it, and concentrated. His aura-sensing appendages rose up on their own, and the gang were shocked to see the stone rose up about 10ft off the ground.

Padfoot then slowly brought it back down to the ground. When he released control of it, his appendages fell back in place, behind his head. Harry turned towards his gaping friends and smiles brightly at them.

" _It looks like I can now do the move Psychic, Ash,_ " tells them telepathically.

Ash finally came out of his stupor and smiled brightly back at Padfoot. "That's great bro! When did you know you could do it?"

" _About a minute ago. I felt that I can use the little bit of psychic-type energy that I used for Agility, for this move instead. And it worked!_ " He then frowned, " _However, I don't think I can use Agility anymore._ "

"Well that's fine. We hardly ever used it to begin with, right?" Ash asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry smiled and nodded.

With that out of the way, they continued on towards Saffron City. Padfoot continued to practice Psychic, and Eevee continued to work on perfecting Shadow Ball.

The gang, however, were unaware that the Ghost Pokémon from Lavender Tower, Haunter had decided to follow them . . . for now.

* * *

As Team Rocket was riding along a mountain path, the other grunts couldn't help but reflect at how their de facto leader, No.13, got them out of their cells so easily.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **2 days ago**_

 _They were all in separate cells when they heard a knock at the front door._

"" _Knock, knock, knock."_

" _I wonder who that could be," they heard from Officer Jenny, as she walked to the door. They heard her opening it. "Hello, can I help-" the rest of her words died at the end of her tongue, as she took in the figure before here and recognized him from the attack days ago. "Hey! Your with-" then silence._

 _The Grunts all got up when they heard the door that leads to their cells open. In the doorway was none other than No.13._

 _He came in and opened their cells, with the keys he took off of the Officer. They exited their cells and followed him out into the front._

 _As the left the station, after picking up their Pokéballs, they noticed Officer Jenny staring straight ahead. Like a statue of some kind. They knew this was their team leader's doing and just continued out of the station and into the woods._

 _Once No.13 made sure that the other grunts were out of sight, he turned back to the police woman. He returned the keys to Jenny's waist, and left the station towards the nearby woods._

 _About 5 minutes later, Officer Jenny came to her senses. She blinked and there was no one there at the door. "Huh? That's strange, I was sure there was someone here a moment ago," she said thoughtfully. With crossed arms, she said, "I'm pretty sure it looked like a member of Team Rocket... Oh no! The prisoners!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

The Grunts riding in the jeeps all smiled sinisterly at how their leader got them out of there. It was great to be out of the slammer, and back out into the field.

No.13 was silent the whole ride. He was pleased that Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon.

Now with the coordinates set, he leads the other Rockets to their destination and next assignment.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 ** _Ashwood: 10 inches long, strong and firm. Good for healing, and powerful magic. The core was unicorn hair._ This wand took some careful planning and research. I wanted the wand to connect him with his future self's place in both the magical world and the Pokémon world.**

 **Ash: Well besides the name, according to research on Tree Lore; _'_** _ **The Ash tree has always been given mystical import and character, frequently being associated with healing and enchantment.** **'**_

 **I took that piece of info to graft some connection there. Young Ash found and injured shiny Riolu in the forest. Old man Ash was the main person to treat and heal said Pokémon. And Harry helped heal Neville's timidness, by unconsciously imparting his head strong attitude. Harry has always been good with Charms and Defensive magic.**

 _ **'Ash can be also seen to be 'checking the powers of peace.'**_

 **Harry's wand is associated with Young Ash in future episodes. Ash wants to help Pokémon, heal the balance of the world when it's been disturbed. " Pokémon Movie 2000"**

 **10in. : 10 would be the age number of Harry's future human trainer, Ash Ketchum.**

 **Strong and Firm: Ash has a desired dream, and won't back down from it, no matter the opposition, he will be a Pokémon Master. Harry's has been a strong influence in Neville's life and held a firm friendship with him.**

 **Healing and Powerful Magic: _For Magickal Properties: The leaves attract love and prosperity. Burn Ash wood at Yule to receive prosperity. Sleep with them under your pillow and you will have psychic/prophetic dreams. Sleep with them in a bowl of water next to your bed to prevent illness. Wearing garters of green ash bark protects against the powers of magicians. Ash can heal children just by passing the child through a split in the tree's trunk. It promotes strength, harmony, and a sense of being in tune with your surroundings. In an ancient Greek creation story, humans were formed from Ash and Oak trees._**

 _ **Ash wood was used for the traditional handle of the besom broom. Druid wands were often made of ash because of its straight grain, and the poles of witches' brooms were often made of ash and was representative of protection and strength. Ash wands are good for healing, general and solar magic. Ash Tree attracts lightening, so don't stand under one during an electric storm.**_

 ** _The leaves attract love and prosperity:_ That being the case of Harry attracted/being attracted to Luna Lovegood.**

 ** _Sleep with them under your pillow and you will have psychic/prophetic dreams._ : Harry did sometimes sleep with his wand under his pillows. This would explain his Dimension Scream ability, and his Pokemon move Psychic.**

 ** _It promotes strength, harmony, and a sense of being in tune with your surroundings._ : After becoming an Animagus, Harry had become in tuned with nature. When he became a Pokemon then evolved, he now posses the strength, harmony, and sense in being in tune with his surroundings. In other words, Aura!**

 **The healing was already explained, so that just leaves powerful magic. Harry, despite him not being the boy-who-lived, he would still turn out to be Neville's strongest ally and most loyal friend. Though he doesn't do much healing in school, he does have Pokémon connections to solar magic(burning Aura) and attracting lightening(Thunder Punch).**

 **Ash would, later on his journeys, would start using Pokémon with speedy and powerful attacks.**

 **The core Unicorn hair: I chose this one out of the three- unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix tail feather.**

 **Harry's time in the magical world was based off of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of the Sky game. Harry= player; Neville= partner.**

 **( So there you have it everyone. Parts of Harry's previous life. So here is the challenge I'm issuing here.**

 **Challenge: If anybody wants to, they can use the information here, and make a Harry Potter fanfiction story. Of his life before he died, and how Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood took his death. **

**Remember, the story is based off of the PMD games, and Harry's role in it to support/help Neville become the type of hero he is meant to be. His death will give rise to the hard choices Neville will make, and turn him and his two Gryffindor friends into the team they're meant to become.**

 **For those of you who are into Harry/Luna and Neville BWL fanfics, here's your chance to write one based, like I said before, off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons:** **Explorers of the Sky theme.**

 **If you're interested, pm me, let me know the title so I can read and favorite it. )**

 **Team Rocket is on the move again, and Eevee is going to have a rematch with the gym, with her new move. And surprise, surprise, one of Team Rocket's future executives has been killed in the assault. But not before taking Draco's** **Pokémon** **with him to the grave.**

 **Bast Misao : Good call on that one, but I was really got that line from Christopher Lambert's Raiden in Mortal Kombat: The Movie.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Current Pokemon Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario** **: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Psychic, Aura Sphere

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Roar

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Squirtle:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb

 **Squirtle:(F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle, Dig

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Scratch, Stun Spore

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokemon:**_

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Poison Gas, Sludge, Smog, Tackle

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Wrap, Dig, Bite

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	28. Battles In Saffron City

**Author's Note: Hey dear readers,**

 **I wondered if any of you caught the similarities between the Shiny Riolu of Ch.21 and Harry Potter of the previous chapter Ch.27.**

 **Can anyone guess before I give away the answer? It's almost too easy to spot in both chapters.**

 **Let me know your answer.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Author's Note: This chapter has been re-edited. Nothing major just a few tweeks here and there, and some spelling errors to correct.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Battles In Saffron City**

 **Route 8**

It was still morning, and traveling down the route back to Saffron City, Ash had suggested to his friends that they get back quicker. And by quicker he meant he would skate back on his rollerblades. While Brock and Misty ride their bicycles back.

When Misty inquired as to what was the hurry, Ash simply responded that he wanted to get back there before dark. Also, that if they, Brock and Misty, didn't want to come along with him, then he would see them in the morning at the Pokemon Center when they got there. As for him, he was going to go on ahead.

Before he got on his last skate, Brock and Misty decided to that they didn't want to be left behind. So they got out their bikes. Once Ash was ready, they all took off down the road. Running beside Ash were his three Pokémon Padfoot, Pikachu, and Eevee.

As they ran, Eevee would practice Shadow Ball by firing at random stones and trees nearby. Padfoot, while running, was using Psychic to levitate two medium sized stones. This was his practice to master Psychic while running. Pikachu would, like Eevee, fire Thunderbolt at random things in the area.

This continued as the group makes their way to Saffron City, and Ash's rematch at the Saffron gym.

* * *

 **Saffron City**

Fury.

That is what Admin Archer was feeling at the very present moment. It had happened so suddenly, everything that could have gone wrong had went wrong.

It was 1 hour ago, still morning, when it started. The alarms had went off in the Silph Co. building, and he was receiving reports left and right that they were being invaded. That the Saffron City Police Force was storming the building. Along with a female trainer and the Saffron Gym Leader.

Each grunt, on each floor, were being overwhelmed by the police. Some of the officers didn't even bother to release their Pokémon. Instead, they immediately held up their firearms and were aiming to shoot, if the grunt tried to reach for their Pokéballs.

Some Rocket Grunts, however, were able to get their Pokémon out in time to attack the officers. This forced the police to release their own Pokémon to do battle. It was in their code not to use firearms on a Pokémon, unless there was no other option.

Archer had watched the battles and the subsequent descent of Team Rocket losing. He grind his teeth in anger. He saw that the hostages/workers were being set free, and escaping the building. Archer tapped a few keys to see if there were anymore Rockets left.

'Ah, finally,' he thought in relief, as his monitor displayed four different floors and 4 different battles going on.

He noticed that the Rocket Brothers were able to push the cops back, on their respective floors, to the stairs and barricade the doors before taking another escape route out. Before he could issue a command to the brothers, his door to the Presidents' area was blown off.

Stepping into the room was Officer Jenny, the gym leader Sabrina, and finally the female trainer, who looked to be a teenager. Archer ignored the frightened Silph Co. President behind him, and released his Pokémon servant, Houndoom.

He smirked as the first to fall was Sabrina and her Mr. Mime. The Pokémon fainted in one shot from his strong dark/fire type. He sneered at the fainted gym leader. He was disappointed in the fact that she was linked to her Pokémon psychically, so when it fainted she did too.

Battling Officer Jenny's Growlithe was a tough battle, and that last attack by both Pokémon, Flamethrower, made the two canines slide back towards their respective trainers. The battle would have continued, if the girl hadn't stepped in.

"Officer Jenny, let me take it from here," the teenage brunette suggested, as she took out a Pokéball. "My new partner and I will take care of this scum."

Officer Jenny looked hesitant but nodded to her. "Alright. Go ahead Leaf."

"Pokéball, Go!" and out of Leaf's Pokéball materialized a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

The Pokémon was Lapras.

Archer's eyebrows shot up in surprise to see such a Pokémon in the possession of a teenage girl.

Before Leaf had met back up with both Officer Jenny and Sabrina, she had helped set some of the hostages free. One of them was a worker of Silph Co., and he thanked Leaf by giving her a Pokéball that contained Lapras. He told her that Lapras will do as she says, and what its moves were before he left with the other workers and hostages to freedom. Now she hopes that she is worthy of Lapras' aid.

"Alright Lapras," she said gaining the water/ice type's attention, "I know you are aware that I'm your new trainer, so let's work together and beat this guy. Alright?"

Lapras stared into the girls eyes the whole time she talked, and saw that she was indeed worthy. Lapras nodded its head, and turned back to facing its new foes.

The Houndoom snarled, now that the larger Pokémon's attention was on it and its master.

"Houndoom, use Shadow Ball now!" Archer commanded. Houndoom forms a sphere of the ghost-type move in front of its snout.

"Lapras, attack with Water Gun!" Leaf calls out to her Pokémon Lapras pulls back its head, and at the same time as Houndoom, launches its attack.

Both attacks met in the center of the room, and canceled each other out. While creating a gray cloud of smoke. Growlithe came charging out of the smoke, to the surprise of Archer and Houndoom, and attacked the Rocket Pokémon

"Growlithe, Take Down!" Officer Jenny called out. Growlithe struck the dark/fire type in the side, and caused it to skid to a stop at its masters' feet.

Archer glared at his opponents, and Houndoom slowly, and painfully, got back on its feet.

"It's over Archer. You're under arrest!" Jenny stated, and drew out a pair of handcuffs.

Before she could even cross over to make the arrest, the glass windows to the left of them shattered. Everyone turned to see a black chopper with a big red 'R' on the doors. The doors slid open, and a grunt wearing a black trench coat jumped from the chopper and into the building.

Once he stood his full height, he held up a Rocket Pokéball.

"Umbreon, Screech Attack," the grunt said.

An Umbreon appeared from within the ball, and let out a loud sound that forced the girls and their Pokémon to cover their ears and close their eyes. As they were being distracted, Archer took this time to escape onto the helicopter with his Houndoom.

"Get us out of here. Now!" he ordered the pilot. The pilot was hesitant at first, because the grunt hasn't made it back yet, but did as he was told.

The chopper pulled out away from the building, and into the sky. Leaving Saffron altogether.

. . .

The grunt left behind watched the chopper leave, before returning his Pokémon, Umbreon, to its Pokéball. Once that was done, the grunt, known as No.13, adjusted his black cap and took off pass the disoriented females and down the hall, trench coat billowing behind him.

With four cops coming up in hallway, No.13 stayed on defense as he ran into the police. He flipped over the one in the lead, while grabbing onto the policeman's shoulders, and thanks to his momentum, was able to throw the officer into his three partners. All four fell onto the ground in a heap.

No.13 jumped over them, and proceeded to the next floor down.

. . .

He ran through the room, and the police couldn't catch him in time, before he reached the door and escaped onto the next floor. In the hallway, the five cops were spread out, and the grunt ran at them.

He ran up the side of the wall, bypassing two cops. He looked into the eyes of the third cop, upon touching back down on the ground, hypnotizing him. With the cop hypnotized, the teenage grunt grabbed the front of cop's uniform, and threw him into the first two cops he had passed behind him.

He ducked when the fourth cop tried to deliver a right hook from behind, and then jumped at the cop. He hooked his right elbow around the front of the cops' neck, while grabbing the fifth cops neck with his legs. He then, with unbelievable skill, spun all three of them in midair. When he released them, the cops fell onto the ground in a heap and dizziness, while No.13 lands on his feet in a crouch position.

Then he takes off once again down the hall.

. . .

He made it to the next floor, and the cops on that floor had their Pokémon out. When they turned to see the grunt running for the exit, they ordered their Pokémon to launch range attacks at him, hoping to slow him down.

It didn't work, much to their amazement. The Grunt was dodging all of the Pokémon's attacks.

He had jumped, side-to-side dodged, cartwheeled, and flipped over their attacks. He even pulled off a spinning dodge in midair, horizontal to the ground. This allowed him to avoid being physically tackled by both cops and Pokémon.

Even with all of those attacks being fired at him, he still managed to make it to the door and escaped to the next floor.

. . .

About halfway into the floor, were about 12 cops at the ready and were heading towards him. While running towards them, No.13 threw a handful of smoke pellets onto the floor and filled the area up with smoke.

The officers were caught in the smoke and couldn't see anything. Though they couldn't see anything, they did hear the door to the next floor down open and closed.

. . .

This floor appeared to be empty. He was about to make a run for the door on the other side, when someone stepped out of a cubicle near the exit. It was Sabrina.

No.13 didn't know how she got down here that fast, nor did he particularly cared. She was in his way. He would have to remove her.

He lifted his head up, and looked her in the eyes. She stared back into his red swirling eyes, with her emotionless ones. She made the first move.

Sabrina raised her right arm, palm facing the grunt, and unleashed her psychic powers on him. Employing telekinesis, to stop him physically. After lifting him up into the air, she then threw him across the room, into the wall. She then hurled him to the ceiling, slammed him on some of the desks. Made him hit some of the computer monitors, and into some of the chairs.

As she repeated this again and again and again, destroying the office in the room in the process. Breathing hard, she began to feel the fatigue catching up. Her defeat from earlier had sapped a large portion of her psychic energy. She was nearly drained, but would use the last of her strength to beat this grunt.

With a mighty heave, she slammed the trench coat wearing grunt into the ceiling and finally into the ground face first. She was spent, and breathing hard. She stumbled over to the defeated Rocket. She used what little energy she had left to turn him onto his back.

He had blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and was taking pained breathes. He then slowly lifts up his right hand to her. Much to her confusion, he points to her right.

She turns her head in that direction and... she blinks. Her eyes widen in apparent shock. For standing at the door that the grunt had entered from, was No.13!

He looked completely fine. It's as if he had not been subjected to the beatings Sabrina had given him. He starts to walk towards her, slowly. Sabrina, still breathing hard couldn't figure it out.

"I don't... understand. How... are you... not... defeated?" she asked as she gasped for air, while No.13 continued to walk in her direction.

"Hypnosis: False Reality," he says calmly, while the swirl pattern in his eyes continued to spin.

As he was getting closer Sabrina noticed that all around them, the damage that was done to the room, was gone and in its place was the way it looked before she attacked him. She blinked in realization at having come to a conclusion. Not only that, but the grunt she thought she defeated on the ground, slowly disappeared into nothingness.

'It's those eyes of his! I had looked into them before I attacked him. He must have cast Hypnosis back then," she thought to herself. When she looked back at him, he was right in front of her.

She saw under his cap, and made a silent gasp at the familiar face. "Wait a minute," she said almost quietly. "Is that yo-."

"Hypnosis: Sleep," he interrupted her, and invisible waves emitted from his eyes onto the gym leader.

With no more strength left to fight back, Sabrina fell to her knees, then to the floor asleep. No.13 looked at her for a bit, then proceeded to cross the room, and exit into the next hall.

. . .

No. 13 took a moment to gather his breath in the empty hall.

'I used up lot of my energy performing too many eye based moves. I will rest for a bit before leaving again,' he thought.

Suddenly, the side door opened, and another grunt stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. He spotted him and smiled brightly.

"Hey No.13!" the grunt said happily. He moved into the hall, and three more grunts came out. When they saw him, they too gave him big grins.

No.13 recognized their voices and responds with a monotone voice, "The Rocket Brothers."

The 4 of them nod their heads. He takes a moment to think, then he looks at them again.

"Is there a faster way to get to the 1st floor from here?" he asks.

"Sure is," the eldest brother said. "There's a Warp Tile in the room we just came from. If ya can reprogram it to take us to the bottom floor, that'll work."

No.13 nodded and walked into the room the brothers indicated the Warp Tile was located in.

…

As soon as the 5 Rockets materialized onto the 1st floor, all of the cops and Pokémon turned to see them in shock surprise. Before any of them could do anything the 4 brothers lowered their heads, caps covering their eyes, and No.13 looked up at the officers and their Pokémon.

Red light filled all of their vision. When the light had died down, everyone on the 1st floor blinked, and noticed that Team Rocket were gone.

. . .

After walking through the woods, the 5 Rockets had met back up with the other 8 Rocket grunts. The Rocket Brothers greeted everybody, and got onto their vehicles.

A little later, heading from the Saffron City, along Route 7, were the reunited 13 Rockets. The Rocket Brothers were so glad to be back on the team, and back on their motorcycles on the road again. With the two jeeps following behind them, and No.13 riding his motorcycle in front of them.

They all had keyed in next destination and continued onward...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Saffron, the officers were rounding up all of the Rockets that were abandoned by their leader Archer. The gym leader and her Pokémon were taken to an ambulance, and Leaf answered as many questions as she could before turning to Officer Jenny.

"Will Sabrina be okay?" Leaf asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure she will pull through. She's a tough one no doubt," Officer Jenny replied.

'Tough is right,' the teenager thought before giving Jenny a big smile. "Well Jenny, I have to get going now," the Pallet Town trainer said. "I've got a lot of ground to cover."

"I know. The life of a Pokémon trainer is a long never-ending road. Again, thank you for your help today Ms. Green," Officer Jenny said and saluted the girl. "And safe journeys."

"Thank you. Goodbye," Leaf saluted back, and waved goodbye as she started to make her way out of the city, taking the south exit.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Ash and his group arrived back in Saffron City. As they made their way towards the Pokemon Center, they notice that the largest building in the city was roped off at the doors.

"I wonder what happened there," Misty thought aloud.

"So, you have returned," the kids and Pokemon turned to the voice that belonged to the bearded man they had met before. "Come with me and I'll tell you what I can," he said and starts walking down the street.

Ash and the others followed behind the bearded man. As they walked they learned that Team Rocket had infiltrated the Silph Co. building some time ago. And that just this morning, the SCPD had assaulted the building and had driven Team Rocket out. There were some Rockets that got a away, including the leader by chopper.

That the gym leader Sabrina was helping and was currently at the hospital resting. That the same young girl from 2 days ago, Leaf, had also helped in defeating Team Rocket.

"I'm sorry, but Sabrina won't be able to battle until tomorrow around 10 am at the earliest," the bearded man said.

"But sir," Misty began, "if she is in the hospital, then how can she be ready for tomorrow?"

"Sabrina is a tough, young woman, and she won't stay down for long," the man said.

"It's alright," Ash responded. "I'll just beat her tomorrow then. When she's at her best."

"Were you able to catch a ghost Pokémon?" the bearded man asked.

"No, but they taught one of my Pokémon a useful move that'll work against psychic-type Pokémon"

"Well for your sake, I sure hope so," the man responded. "Here's the Pokémon Center. Sleep well."

With that said, the bearded man teleported away. Leaving the group to walk into the center and to prepare for the gym battle the next day.

. . .

That night the gang was in a room they rented out for the night. Ash was just finishing up giving Eevee a nice brushing. Like he had done so many times with Padfoot, when he was a Riolu that is. Eevee jumped off of his lap and onto the bed. She shook herself and smiled her thanks to Ash.

"Vui, Eevee," she happily barked: Thanks Ash.

"Ha, you welcome Eevee. You want to look your best for when we face Sabrina tomorrow," Ash said confidently.

"Hey Ash," Misty called over getting his attention, "What two Pokémon are you gonna use against Sabrina?"

"What do you mean?" the Pallet Town trainer asked in confusion.

"Well, she did say that she had only two Pokémon, and that's the reason she battled one on one with both you and Leaf the other day," Misty explained.

"Yeah," Brock now entering the conversation, "Now that you are challenging her to a rematch, she may decide to battle you with two on two Pokémon instead of just one on one."

Ash thought for a moment, then he smiled. "I just wait to see how she does things tomorrow," he says.

" _Well if we're going to win tomorrow, then we will need a good shut eye tonight,_ " Padfoot thought telepathically to everyone present.

"If you say so bro. Goodnight everyone," Ash said to his friends before getting under the covers of his bed.

"Goodnight/ _Goodnight_ /Pikachu/Vui," was the response he got from Misty, Brock, and his three Pokémon

* * *

The following morning, Brock and Misty went into town to gather some supplies for their travels. While they did that, Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu headed for the gym.

They looked at the gym from outside. Ash remembered how Sabrina had beaten him and Eevee. He clenched his fist at this. That was his first defeat at a gym.

"This time, the results will be different," he said aloud. He then, brought out his other Pokémon

"Charmander," he called out first, and the little fire-type gave out a happy cry.

"Char!"

"Squirtle," he called next.

"Squirtle!" the water-type responded.

"Bulbasaur," the final Pokémon he summoned.

"Bulba saur!" it to replied.

"Are you all ready to face Sabrina?" he asked, getting his Pokémon hyped up. It worked and his Pokémon gave out shouts of their own.

But before they could even take a single step...

"Hold on there young man," it was the bearded man from yesterday, "I need to speak to you. It's about Sabrina," he says.

Ash looks at him, blinking in confusion.

. . .

A few minutes later, Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a bench with the bearded man in a nearby park. Padfoot stood on Ash's right and smiled at his Pokémon partners. Either relaxing by a tree, or playfully playing tag with one another.

"Well based off of my last battle with her a few days ago, Sabrina's the meanest trainer I've ever met," Ash sighs at this, his earlier confidence taking a back seat.

"She wasn't always such a mischievous girl," The bearded man said, looking rather down himself. That caught Padfoot and Ash's attention.

"You mean you knew Sabrina before she changed?"

"Huh?" the man looked a bit surprised before he tried to wave it off. "Well I, I've heard stories," he said nervously.

" _Could you please tell us, sir. Any information would be of great help to us._ " Padfoot asked politely.

The man sighed before telling them. "Though she was very young, Sabrina became completely obsessed with her psychic training. She didn't want to make friends, all she wanted was to be left alone to develop her powers.

"Her parents tried to help, but Sabrina used her psychic powers to drive them away," he then dug in his pocket and produced a photograph. "The conflict caused Sabrina to become incredibly cold to any and everyone that comes near her. The strong Pokémon trainer who is always causing trouble."

Ash looked at the photograph with Padfoot, and both came to the same conclusion. Ash handed the photo back the bearded man.

"You must really think I didn't notice," the man looked at him in confusion. "The man in the picture is you, sir. You're Sabrina's father."

The man blinked in surprise at how the boy figured out that fast.

" _Don't look so surprise, sir. You were practically telling us Sabrina's life. Something only her parents, or close relatives would know of, that is,_ " Padfoot telepathically stated to the man, then nodded.

The man sighs, and smiles a little. 'They both already figured out my secret by what I had to say about Sabrina, hmph," he thinks to himself.

"Well thanks for the little bit of info, sir," Ash said as he got up and whistled for his other Pokémon "but I have a gym leader to defeat and a Marsh Badge to earn."

With that, he and his Pokemon headed towards the gym. Leaving the father of Sabrina watching them walk with their backs straight and heads held high.

"He might just be able to pull it off," the man said to himself.

* * *

Walking through the city was Brock and Misty. They were both carrying bags that had all of the supplies they'll need for when they get back on the road again.

"This is great Brock. Now that we got everything we need, we won't run out anytime soon," Misty said.

"Mm hm, right. Plus if I read the map right, we won't have to use all of these supplies up because the next town after this one would be Celadon City," Brock responded.

As they were making their way back to the Pokémon Center, they heard a crash of some sort behind them. They turned around and ran to see what had happened. They saw a hole and inside that was was three familiar beings, twitching. Which meant that they were still alive.

"Huh? It's Team Rocket!" Brock exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Misty asked, looking angry at them being here.

They both looked up to see a Haunter laughing at Team Rocket's misfortune.

"A ghost Pokémon?" "Here in Saffron City?" Brock and Misty, respectively, questioned.

* * *

Inside the torch lit room, Sabrina sat on her throne. Looking at Ash, as he stared back. She noticed that of all the Pokémon present with the boy, the jackal one looked familiar. She blinked at realizing that it must have evolved from the smaller jackal she saw a few days ago.

"So, you've come back," she asked rhetorically.

"Sabrina," he called out to her, "I've come back here to your gym, to demand a rematch."

"A rematch, even after my Kadabra defeated your Eevee during our last battle? You don't stand a chance," Sabrina responded.

"This time you won't have it so easy," Ash shot back at her. Sabrina then floated onto the battlefield as the lights were turned on.

"This will be a two on two match then. Agreed?" the gym leader asked.

" _Two on two huh? Just like Misty had guessed last night,_ " Padfoot thought directly to his brother, who nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Go, Mr. Mime." the same Pokémon that was bested by Leaf appeared on the field. Ash pulls out his Pokédex and scans the Pokémon

 **Ping. Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. It uses pantomime to make actual walls appear. Because it is rarely discovered, information about this Pokémon is extremely limited.**

Ash grinned as he puts away his Pokédex and grips his Pokéball in hand. Padfoot looked at the Pokéball and grinned. Pikachu and the others looked and they all smiled.

" _This will be his first gym battle bro,_ " Padfoot said to Ash, grinning happily at him.

"It sure will be," Ash said. He then faced Sabrina, shouted and threw the the Pokéball, "Gyarados, I choose you!"

"Gyarados?" Sabrina blinked confusedly.

Gyarados materialized onto the battlefield and let out a mighty roar that shook the inside of the gym. Ash smiled at seeing Sabrina's, very brief, shocked expression. He looked up to his first caught Pokémon and smiled even more.

"Hey Gyarados," the large water serpent looked back at his trainer, "This is your first official gym battle. The gym leader here is really strong, and I need your help to beat her," he said and points to Sabrina.

Gyarados looks at the leader, he growls and gives her a viscous grin. He can tell that she is strong, and will enjoy battling her.

The match began.

"Go Gyarados! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Mr. Mime, use Barrier."

Gyarados fired his Dragon Rage attack at the Barrier Pokemon, but his attack was blocked by Mr. Mime's glass looking plane. Once the attack had stopped, the barrier came down.

"Calm Mind," Sabrina called out.

Mr. closed its eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Its body glowed a mixture of orange and red for about 3 seconds. It's special attacks had just increased.

"OK then! Gyarados, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out.

"Counter with Psybeam," Sabrina instructed.

Gyarados unleashed his electric-type move, while Mr. Mime launched its psychic-type move. Both attacks met in the center of the field, and an explosion occurred, covering both sides with a dark cloud. Obscuring each others view.

Harry used his aura-sensing abilities to locate Mr. Mime, and found him. Through their bond he let Ash know were the Pokémon were.

Ash nodded and used his own aura to communicate with Gyarados and pointed him in the right direction.

"Tackle!" Ash's voice was heard, and from within the smoke the large water serpent crashed into the Barrier Pokémon Sending it backwards, landing on its back.

It got up in time to see it launching a Thunderbolt at it, at its trainers command. Hearing the voice of his trainer, Ms. Sabrina, he used Confusion to take hold of the incoming electric-type attack and sent it back at the water/flying type.

Ash and all of his Pokémon blinked in surprise shock when Gyarados' Thunderbolt came crashing back into water serpent. He shrieked loudly in pain at its own attack.

Once it had stopped, Gyarados had burn marks on him, and some smoke had risen off of him. He was able to stop himself from falling onto the ground. The other Pokémon started cheering for their large teammate to not give up.

"Gyarados, are you alright? Can you still battle?" he asked, as he could feel all of the pain his water/flying type was in.

Gyarados looked at Ash and nodded his head to both inquiries, then glared back at Mr. Mime. Ash looked at how things were going, until he blinked. He felt as if he himself had just been struck by lightening. He had a plan to win now.

"Alright Gyarados, we're going to win this!" he shouted and Gyarados roared in agreement. "Gyarados use Thunderbolt!"

The other Pokémon looked confused at this command from Ash, except for Padfoot. He smirked, having a feeling as to what Ash is aiming for.

"Foolish, Confusion Mr. Mime."

The psychic-type obeyed his mistress, and took control of the Thunderbolt again. Like before, it redirected it towards Gyarados.

"Now dodge, then Bite!" Ash called out.

Gyarados immediately dodged his own attack and with a burst of speed, that caused both gym leader and Pokémon to blink in astonishment, caught his opponent in his mouth. Holding the Barrier Pokémon between his teeth, he bit down hard into it, causing the psychic-type to scream out in pain.

The moment her Pokémon had been caught, she disconnected the link between them. Even so she, open mouthed, stared in shock at how the Gyarados was shaking her Pokémon while using Bite.

When Gyarados felt that he was done, he threw the psychic-type into the wall. It slid down to the floor and didn't get back up. Gyarados roared his victory, as Sabrina returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball

Ash's other Pokémon danced and cheered for their teammate's victory.

"You did great Gyarados, return," Ash says as he returns his roaring Gyarados to his Pokéball "You were great my friend, so take a good rest. Cause I might need ya a little later," he says quietly to the Pokéball

"Go, Kadabra," the cold gym leader released her final Pokémon, the Psi Pokémon

"Eevee, I choose you!" Ash threw his Pokéball and Eevee materialized onto the battlefield.

She looked at her opponent and got in her ready stance. She was determined to not lose this time around.

The match began.

"Eevee, Dig!"

Eevee quickly dug a hole and disappeared into it.

"Kadabra, Teleport."

Kadabra waited for the right moment, then it vanished from its spot and Eevee's head burst from the ground. Only to find that her psychic opponent had escaped to another part of the field.

She went back into the hole and moved around underground to try and hit her opponent. And like before, Kadabra would evade her by using Teleport.

Eevee finally came out of the ground fully, and Kadabra had stopped using Teleport. There were now 5 holes in the ground, from Eevee missing to hit Kadabra.

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

Kadabra followed the will of his mistress and unleashed Psybeam onto the female normal-type. The attack connected and knocked her back, towards Ash and the others.

"Eevee/ _Eevee_!" Ash, Padfoot, and their Pokémon friends all cried out her name.

"Eevee!" "Are you alright?" Misty and Brock come running in, just in time to see Eevee fallen to the ground.

"Try to hang in there Eevee, we're almost there," Ash said encouragingly. "Dive into the holes and use Double Team."

Eevee pushed herself up onto her legs, and then dived back into the holes to carry out Ash's instructions. This is what they were aiming for.

"Hiding in a hole will not help you win the gym badge," Sabrina said coldly to Ash.

He ignored her and enacted his plan. "OK Eevee, use Shadow Ball," he shouted.

Sabrina blinked in shock at the name of the ghost-type move the Eevee must know. Out of the 5 holes, 5 Eevees had jumped, and all 5 had a Shadow Ball in front of their opened mouths.

All 5 released their attacks, and Kadabra screamed in pain from 5 Shadow Balls hitting it simultaneously. The Eevee copies disappeared and, the Psi Pokémon fell onto its knees, breathing hard and in pain.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Recover," Sabrina commanded.

And in an instant, Kadabra was all better. It looked as good as new. This shocked both humans and Pokémon on Ash's side.

"It's impossible to win," Sabrina stated, before Haunter showed up, in front of Sabrina, cackling like mad.

The presence of this ghost Pokémon made Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee blink in shock, and sweat dropped when the ghost had floated all around Sabrina. As if it was inspecting a stature, then started laughing again.

"Haunter!" "Pikachu!" "Eevui!"

"Two against one isn't fair," Sabrina stated.

All of a sudden, the bearded man appeared beside Ash saying, "It is just playing around on its own. Haunter isn't battling against you. So it isn't against the rules."

They all watch Haunter do all kinds things to get Sabrina to smile and laugh. Nothing seemed to work... that is until it brought out a bomb that had a short fuse already light.

This shocked everybody, including Sabrina. The bomb went off and exploded. Both Sabrina and Haunter were covered in soot from the explosion. Haunter laughed at his actions, then looked over to see if he made any changes to the gym leader.

After a moment, Sabrina's frown was turning upside-down.

"She smile!" the man gasped.

Then they all witnessed Sabrina actually laughing.

"Is that Sabrina laughing?" Ash asked a little confused.

"Ever since she started her telekinetic training as a little girl, I've never seen Sabrina laugh like this," He said with tears coming down his face. "I've never seen her so happy in her entire life."

He then looked over at Ash and Padfoot and smiled. "I am glad you both came back. That Haunter you brought with you has helped Sabrina rediscover the human part of her heart," he said.

" _Hey Ash, look at that,_ " Padfoot got Ash's attention and pointed to a laughing Kadabra on the floor. " _Sabrina and Kadabra are still psychically connected._ "

They all watched as Haunter continued to make Sabrina laugh, which in turn caused Kadabra to laugh.

"Since Kadabra is no longer able to battle, I officially declare Eevee the winner," the man stated.

Eevee look at her laughing opponent, and then just smiled. Sighing in relief.

* * *

Outside the gym, Ash and his friends waved goodbye to Sabrina, her parents, and Haunter.

"Goodbye," Ash called out while walking away.

"Thank you for everything," Sabrina's father said.

"Have a good journey," Sabrina says to Ash.

"Take care of yourselves," Ash responded, waving back with Padfoot and Pikachu.

"See ya later," Misty said.

With that the group left the Saffron Gym. When they were out of sight, Sabrina's face took on a more thoughtful look.

"Sabrina dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"That Team Rocket Grunt that defeated me... I can't help but wonder that..."

"That what sweetheart," her father asked.

"... that I have met him before. Like, years ago," the gym leader said trying to remember the Grunt's face.

. . .

As they walked through the city, Ash looked at the Marsh Badge in his badge case.

"Check it out bro, we finally got the Marsh Badge." Ash showed it to his Pokemon brother.

" _It took us little longer and a rematch to get it, but it was worth it in the end Ash,_ " Padfoot said walking on Ash's right side. " _Our 5th badge._ "

"And that Marsh Badge puts you one step further along the road to the Pokemon League. Now, you just need to win 3 more," Brock stated.

"Yeah, but do you think I really deserve this? I mean after all, I didn't defeat her in a gym battle, ya know."

"Sure," Misty said. "Making Sabrina laugh herself into a defeat is a great strategy."

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed with Misty.

The green eyed shiny Lucario just chuckled at this.

"Keep it up and you'll become known as the funniest Pokemon Master of all time," Brock chuckled, and everyone shared in that laugh.

Just then Ash had heard something, but it was feint.

"Huh?"

" _What's wrong bro?_ " Padfoot asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard Team Rocket's voices."

Brock and Misty shared a quick, knowing look, and changed the subject quickly.

"No way," Brock said, trying to sound unconvinced.

"We've got more important stuff to think of, like where we're going next," Misty stated.

"OK, so where's the next closes gym?" Ash asked.

"In Celadon City," Misty replied with a smile.

"Look out Celadon City, Ash Ketchum and Padfoot are coming to town!"

" _You better believe it!_ " Padfoot cheered raising a paw to the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu joined in as well: Yeah!

And with a laugh, they all took off running after Ash and Padfoot. To get to the next town and to Ash and Padfoot's next gym battle. Will they win another badge, and what brand new adventures find along the way? Those answers aren't yet written in stone.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive/Locked

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive/Locked

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip,

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Leer, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Eevee: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie: Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu: Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig


	29. Sun, Primeape, & Outrage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Sun, Primeape, & Outrage**

As Ash and Padfoot were running in front of the group towards the west exit of the city, they suddenly made a sharp right turn at a corner. Confused by their actions Pikachu, Misty, and Brock followed after them.

"Ash where are you going?" Misty called out to the boy.

"Yeah, the exit is the other way," Brock added.

" _Ash has to take Gyarados to the Pokémon Center to get healed up mates,_ " Padfoot's voice entered their minds in answering for Ash. " _We can't leave yet until he is all healed up._ "

Misty and Brock noticed that his mental voice had a sort of accent to it. Ash wasn't surprised by this, as he knows the people of Rota speaks with a more olden times proper accent. He figured that Padfoot spoke with the same accent as well. *****

"Really! What happened to Gyarados?" Brock asked.

" _Ash used Gyarados in a two on two battle against Sabrina's Mr. Mime and won! It was his first gym battle and he was great!_ " the shiny Pokémon answered joyfully.

This caused Ash to not only smile at his brother's happy attitude, but to feel immensely proud of his first caught Pokémon's victory as well. Ash has always been looking for a good excuse to have Gyarados battle, but most of the trainers they have encountered so far, he felt weren't up to taking on his Atrocious Pokémon

His first defeat at Sabrina's Gym had been a real shocker to him. He thought that the battle would be tough, but he didn't expect the psychic-type gym leader to be so cold in her battle against him. She really was a mean, but a really strong trainer.

That's why when she declared that the rematch would be a two on two battle, Ash became excited as that was the perfect chance to use Gyarados. It would be Gyarados' first gym battle, and it would throw Sabrina off at the idea of a 10 years old, like him, having a Pokémon that was rumored to be hard to control.

Ash had come out of memory lane as he and the group were closing in on the Pokémon Center.

"So she did use two Pokémon huh," Misty said.

"And we missed Gyarados' gym battle. Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to see him battle still," Brock commented.

. . .

He gave his Pokémon to the Nurse and went to the cafeteria area to join Brock and Misty for lunch. Brock had already set out three bowls of Pokémon food for Padfoot, Pikachu, and Eevee, who was currently outside of her Pokéball.

A few minutes later...

"Um excuse me," a trainer came by and got the group's attention. He looked to be in his late teens.

"Hi there," Brock politely answered. "Is their something we can help you with?"

"Yeah," said the boy. "I was wondering which of you owned that Eevee?" he asked as he pointed to the Pokémon in question.

"That would be me," Ash answered.

"If it's alright with you, I would like a have a Pokémon battle against you and your Eevee."

This got Ash smiling, then he turned to Eevee. "Well Eevee, what do you think?"

"Eevee, vui, vui," she got to her feet as she answered: Sure I could use an after lunch battle.

"That's a yes then," Ash said to the boy.

"Cool! There's a battle field out back. I'll see ya when ya done eating," the trainer said, and heads out to wait for them.

. . .

"The battle will get underway. Both trainers will have the use of one Pokémon, the battle is over when one Pokémon is knocked out. Do both trainers agree to the conditions?" Brock, acting as the proctor, asked. Both trainers agreed, as did Eevee and het opponent. "Very well, battle begin!"

The battle had been going on for a good 5 min. and both Eevee and her opponent, a Meowth, had grown tired. They both were giving it everything they had, and both were pretty roughed up.

"Go Meowth, Furry Swipes!" the boy called out.

"Eevee, use Double Team!" Ash countered.

Meowth jumped into the air, claws at the ready, and came down to attack its fellow normal-type. As the feline was fast approaching, Eevee started making copies of herself. This threw Meowth off, and it lands on all fours, looking around for the real Eevee.

"Alright Eevee, let's finish this. Full powered Swift!" Ash shouted excitedly.

Eevee smiled in determination, and both she and all of her copies launched Swift attack at the wide-eyed, stunned Meowth. The attack hits, and a dust cloud of an explosion was seen covering the Meowth.

"Ah, Meowth!" the trainer cried out. When the dust cleared, Meowth was laid out on the field, fainted.

"Meowth is unable to continue. So the winner is Eevee!" Brock declared.

"Yeah! We won!" "Rah!" "Pikachu!" Ash and his two Pokémon shouted aloud in victory.

As the trainer recalled his defeated Pokémon, he waved to Ash before leaving. Promising to become stronger, and if they meet again they'll have another battle.

When he was out of sight, Eevee turned towards her trainer, as he knelt down beside her, and rubbed her back, causing her to purr.

"Eevee, I want to thank you so much for that battle," Eevee looked up into Ash's face as he continues to talk, "you really are a great friend to have, and I just want you to know, that if you really want to go back to Professor Oak's lab to check up on Rattata, then I'll send ya, okay?"

Eevee, in her tired condition, smiled brightly at her trainer. She then jumped into his arms and nuzzled into his neck. She couldn't help but be marveled at Ash's thoughtfulness towards his Pokémon and his friends. He was willing to let her go see to it that Rattata wasn't causing any trouble.

"Eevui Eevee! Vui vui vui eevui!" Eevee said into Ash's neck, and with the power of his aura, Ash was able to understand her small barks: Thank you Ash! You really and truly are a great friend, too!

Padfoot and the others watched this touching scene with bright smiles. Then all of a sudden, Eevee glowed brightly in Ash's arms. Everybody gasped in surprise, especially Ash.

Eevee's body grew a little bigger and longer length wise. When the light had finally faded away, a new Pokémon was in Ash's arms.

This new Pokémon was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. It also has a thin, forked tail.

The group as a whole was floored that they have witnessed an Eevee evolving without a stone. Sure Ash and Pikachu saw the Team Rocket Eevee evolve into Umbreon, and Padfoot, Misty, and Brock were informed of that event. However, they didn't expect this to happen to Ash's Eevee.

"Espeon!" the newly evolved Eevee said happily.

. . .

"... here we are," Ash said. He and the gang had went back into the center to have Espeon looked after by Nurse Joy after her battle. While that was being done, Ash was sitting on a bench, and had fished a book out of his back pack.

He found it. It was a new published works of Pokémon that lived between the Kanto and Johto Regions. With his friends around him, he had leafed through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Espeon, The Sun Pokémon. Its velvety fur, is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It's thin, forked tail quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in urban areas. Hmm, it doesn't say anything about what causes it to evolve from Eevee into Espeon, other than the fact that it happens in day time under the sunlight."

"If that's so, then the same can be said for Umbreon, whom you said had evolved under the moonlight," Brock said, looking thoughtful.

"Yelp it says so right here about Umbreon," Ash had flipped a page and was looking at the info on Umbreon. "Though _that_ Grunt from Team Rocket told Officer Jenny that something else was required for it to evolve. What it was he didn't say."

"So Umbreon is a Dark-type and Espeon is a Psychic-type. And the ones you and _that_ Grunt have are siblings. That's gonna be tough, especially if we run into him again," Misty put in her two cents.

"Well there's not much we can do about it, so we might as well focus on Ash's next gym battle," Brock said.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Ash put the book back into his pack, when his name was called on the intercom. He picked up his two Pokémon, and the gang left the center and the city. Taking Route 7 to get to Celedon City.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

The next day Professor Oak was enjoying some tea and quiet time at his place. He was seated in the middle of a room, with a Japanese setting, a tray that had his tea set, as well as some tea cakes.

"Nothing like a cup of tea to start off the day," he chuckles. The Pokemon in the field behind the lab were too enjoying this wonderful morning.

The phone rang as he took another sip of his tea. When down, he looks over to his right and smiles. "Oh, thanks a lot Krabby," he says, as Ash's Krabby had brought him the videophone. He answers it, and Ash appears on the monitor.

"Professor, good morning," the smiling boy says.

"Good morning Ash. I was just wondering when you might be calling. You have some good news?"

"I sure do. Three in fact," Ash then then steps to the right of the monitor and the Professor blinked in surprise. Standing beside Ash was a shiny Lucario. "Padfoot evolved about 4 days ago!" he said excitedly.

The green eyed, black masked jackal smiled brightly and waved to the Professor. "Rah, Urah," he barked: Hey, Old Man.

"Well, I have to say that's marvelous news Ash, and congratulations Padfoot!" the old man excitedly said.

"Rah rah, Urah," Padfoot gave him an eye smile and thanked the elder Oak, while Ash lightly scratched the top of his yellow head.

"I hoped you told your parents and grandfather this news Ash."

"Oh I did, sir. In fact, I just got done talking to them before I called you. Now, here's the next bit of news," Ash bends down out of view, then rises back up with Espeon on his left shoulder. "My Eevee evolved too! Into Espeon!"

"Woah! Ash you have been busy! To get your Eevee to evolve into a Espeon is really impressive. Congratulations to you too, Espeon!"

"Espeon!" the sun Pokémon thanked the Professor.

"And what was the last piece of news Ash?"

Padfoot reached into Ash's pocket, and pulled out his badge case. He opened it to show the Professor the badges.

"Look at this. Pretty impressive huh? I've now earned 5 badges," the excited boy reported.

As Ash spoke, Pro. Oak had munched on a tea cake and swallowed some tea. Once he was done, he smilingly spoke, "So you finally caught up huh?"

* * *

 **Route 7**

"So you finally caught up huh?" the Professor said, smiling at him.

"Huh? What do mean, caught up?" Ash started to lose his smile, as did his two Pokémon

"Well, I just found out this morning that all of your other rivals have earned 5 badges each. Including Gary. They've all past through Celadon City too," said the Professor.

Padfoot closed the badge case, and shared a look with Ash at the mention of Gary.

"If you make it to Celadon City and win a badge at the gym there, you'll be back in the lead again. And, Gary has captured 30 more Pokémon," Oak said.

"He caught 30 more? Well, that's good for him," Ash said with a small smile. Padfoot nodded at this.

It was a little difficult for the two of them to get themselves worked up over Gary being ahead of them on this journey. After that battle at Porta Vista, Ash and Padfoot had to admit, to each other at least, that Gary was a very competent trainer.

As much as they don't like to admit it, they accepted it.

That battle ending in a tie proved that Gary did not slack in training his Pokémon They both had to acknowledge that Gary was becoming a strong rival, and deserve some respect from them.

Professor Oak smiled at their actions. Ashura Ketchum had told him that those two grandsons of theirs will come to respect each other some day, after they have had their battle, of course.

"Well, what about you? What's going on? I haven't gotten any Pokémon from you in awhile. Not since the day you sent me Krabby here, and recently Rattata." Then Krabby made himself known to the three on the other end of the videophone. The Professor chuckled.

"Krabby, how are you doing?" "Rah rah ar ar!" "Espeon, esp esp!" Ash and his Pokémon greeted the water-type happily.

Krabby greeted them back with equal enthusiasm. Pro. Oak smiled at their interaction.

"Hey Professor," Ash gaining Oak's attention. "Where's Rattata anyways?"

"She's currently still sleeping. I have to say Ash, your Rattata is quite a hand full. She is so full of energy and life. Almost immediately upon her arrival here, she almost got into a fight with one of Gary's Pokémon. Fortunately, Krabby was able to stop her, for a time." Oak replied, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that sir."

"It's nothing at all Ash. As far as Krabby goes, we've become really good friends. We especially enjoy tea time and writing poetry, and some of it's not that bad either."

Soon the Professor was posing in a aqua green kimono, with a brush in one had, and a strip of paper in the other. Beside him Krabby had the plate of cakes in one pinsir, and holding one up on a small stick, in the other. Both Oak and Krabby had happy expressions on their faces.

" _'Everyday it's cake and tea, just my Pokémon and me.'_ Like it?" Prof. Oak asked.

Ash and his two Pokémon sweat dropped at this.

"I don't know very much about poetry, sir."

"Now listen Ash, writing poetry is a lot like Pokémon training. I can't write a good poem without rhymes. And you can't be a good trainer without catching more Pokémon," Prof. Oak said, sternly.

"Actually sir, I can become a good trainer without catching a lot of Pokémon," Ash countered rather strongly, startling the Professor. "I go for the quality of a Pokémon not quantity. Gary and everybody else can catch as many Pokémon as they like. I'm not going to be like that. I'll become a great trainer with the ones I have."

Oak looked at the determination set in the boy's eyes, smiled, and nodded to the young trainer.

"Anyways, I'm sending Espeon over to you sir. She has been worrying about Rattata ever since I sent her over to you. So I'll be leaving Espeon with you too, until I call for her back. Is that okay with you sir?"

"Oh yes Ash! You could send her right over at once. Then maybe she could join us for some tea. Just go on and send her Ash, gotta go the tea's getting cold," Oak said, and ended the transmission.

"Now, you be good while you're over there, okay Espeon? Keep Rattata out of trouble. And just relax, okay? But try to do some training okay, cause I may call on you when I need you," Ash smiled at the Sun Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Espeon, esp," the psychic-type answered: Don't worry, I will.

With that she was returned to her Pokéball. Ash pressed the white button on his Pokédex and watched it being transported from his hand to the lab. Ash and Padfoot smiled at each other, before heading back to join the others.

. . .

As the two Ketchum brothers walk back to their friends, Padfoot couldn't help but smile brightly at Ash for what he said to Old Man Oak. That he stood for what he believed was the right path to becoming a great trainer. He felt a strong sense of pride well up inside of him at Ash's statement, and was glad he was by his side.

Ash looked over at Padfoot and smiled back. Even though Pad is now a Lucario, the bond between them was still open. He knew Pad would try to learn to control his aura even more now, but would leave the link between them open. He then threw his arm over his Pokémon brother's shoulders, and pulled him into a one armed hug.

They both felt comfortable this way, and stayed that way the whole walk back. Their friends came into view. Pikachu and Misty were sitting on a large rock eating rice jelly-filled donuts. While Brock sat on the ground making more.

"Hey guys," Misty called out to the two, getting their attention. "You both look happy. Have a donut. They're very good!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu agreed with her.

"These donuts are great! Jelly-filled are my favorite! Nothing beats a jell-filled donut," Brock said.

Padfoot came over and took one that Brock offered. He took a bite, and gave a happy bark. " _These are good Brock._ " He then looks at the teen. " _You should really get your own cooking show if you can make great things like these to eat!_ " he exclaimed happily, and continued to munch on the donut.

"Thanks Padfoot. It really does my heart good to see both people and Pokémon liking my food," the former gym leader said.

"Well guys, Pad and I just found out that everybody else has 5 badges as well," Ash told them.

"Are you upset that you might be falling behind?" Misty asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, looking at his trainer.

"Not at all Misty," he smiles to the girl before turning to Brock. "The next town we come to is Celadon City. You said there was a gym there, right?"

Brock points down the road as he answers. "Sure is. All we got to do is follow this road. Celadon City is only a days walk from here. Even less if we keep up a fast pace."

"Or even less than that if we ride our bikes," Ash suggested.

"Yeah, there's that too," Brock conceded.

Ash then turns his hat backwards. "There's no way I'm gonna be left behind. As soon as you guys are finished, we'll ride our bikes the rest of the way."

"So Ash," Misty asked, "did you send Espeon back to Prof. Oak?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So I'm back down to 7 Pokémon, but that's okay. This way, Padfoot and I can focus on training the 6 we do have."

Padfoot nodded, then looked over at a bush. As did Pikachu, "Pika?"

Out of the bush across the dirt road, came a Pokémon. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose is similar to a pig's snout, its eyes were closed, and has triangular ears with brown insides. The Pokémon's hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved, prehensile tail are brown.

This Pokémon was a wild Mankey.

"Hey a Pokémon," Ash smiles and scans it.

 **Ping.** **Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.**

The wild Pokémon hopped over to a sitting Brock, and moved from side to side, all the while repeating its name.

"Maybe it wants a donut?" Brock thought aloud. He then held out one for the little guy.

Mankey sniffed at the offered sweet. It then turned to see Pikachu munching on his, as well as Padfoot. When he sees the two liking it, he takes it from Brock quickly, hops over to a rock, and starts to eat it.

"Man!" the wild Pokémon says in delight.

"I think it likes it," Ash states.

"That donut is my own special recipe. No artificial ingredients," says the breeder in training.

"Hey bro," Padfoot looked to Ash, "Do you believe we could use another Fighting-type on the team? Someone we can help teach to fight better?"

" _That would be an interesting experience to try out,_ " Padfoot replied, smiling.

"Alright, I'm gonna catch it," Ash says as he takes out a Pokéball

"Hold on Ash," Misty called out to him. "You're not gonna start off by throwing a Pokéball at it?"

"Nope. Hey, Mankey," he called out to the wild Pokémon, getting its attention. "When you're done, let's have a battle."

Mankey quickly ate the rest of its treat, then it jumped onto the ground, opened its red eyes, and got in a ready position.

"Alright Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash throws the Pokéball, and the water-type materialized.

"Squirtle!" it calls out.

"Alright Squirtle, soak Mankey's head with Water Gun!"

Squirtle fired Water Gun at the Pig Monkey Pokémon, but it was avoided. Mankey then charged at Squirtle, and delivered a good thrashing to the water-type, by using Thrash.

"Ah, Squirtle!" Ash shouted in surprise. His friends looked surprised as well.

Squirtle fell to the ground in dead faint.

"Squirtle return." Squirtle was returned to his Pokéball

The group looks up and sees that Mankey looked very angry.

"Looks to me like it's pretty angry now," Misty commented nervously, as she and the boys had their back packs on. They too looked nervous.

"Now, what are we suppose to do?" Ash asked and scanned again.

 **Ping.** **Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible.**

Ash and Padfoot started to look a bit frightened at that.

" _You've got to be kidding me,_ " Padfoot commented, as he and the group looks up from the Pokédex entry to see Mankey charging towards them.

They five friends scream, and started running away in the direction Celadon City was located. Mankey chasing after them.

"What's the deal with that Mankey! It won the battle and it loses its temper! Ash, didn't your grandpa teach you how to deal with Mankey's?" Misty shouted as they ran.

"Not really! In fact, he said that he hasn't dealt with a Mankey since he was in his teens," Ash shouted back.

"I shouldn't have made them taste so good!" Brock put in.

"Your homemade donuts are our only hope. Maybe more donuts will stop it!" Ash suggested.

"Well, it's sure worth a try!" Brock then pulls out a donut and yells, "Pokéball!" he said, which caused Ash, Padfoot, and Misty to fall over onto the ground. "Oh sorry, donut go!" He then throws the donut at Mankey.

Mankey saw the treat coming his way, but swats it away.

"Well that didn't work!" Ash said, looking more unnerved at the enraged wild Pokémon

"Ah, I wasted a donut!" Brock said in shock.

" _A perfectly delicious donut at that!_ " Padfoot added, telepathically.

As they were about to run off again, Misty fell.

"Misty!" Ash called out in alarm.

Misty gets to her knees. Looks behind her to see Mankey approaching fast. Misty screams and hides her face in her hands.

Mankey hopped over Misty, and used her head like a springboard, that sent her into the ground. Mankey's target was... Ash! It landed on Ash and began thrashing him, creating a cloud of dirt. Fighting could be heard from within.

As soon as the cloud began to dissipate, they saw Ash throw Mankey, over his shoulders, into a nearby tree. Ash fell to his knees, breathing hard from that tussle, as Mankey slowly got back onto his feet.

" _Bro, are you okay?_ " Padfoot asked, looking over his now dirty looking brother.

"Yeah, that Mankey sure can give a good thrashing though," Ash replied, catching his breath.

" _Yeah. With a little training, it could turn out to be a better fighter,_ " the former wizard input.

Mankey then jumped to the top of the tree, with Ash's hat in paw. It puts it on, and begins jumping up and down in delight.

When both trainer and Pokémon looked up and noticed that Mankey had Ash's hat, both got angry.

" _Okay, now it has crossed the line!_ " Padfoot's mental voice was shouted, as Ash ran forward.

"You little thief give me back my hat!" Ash shook his arms at it.

Mankey then imitated Ash. Even went so far as to turn the hat backwards and mockingly make like it was throwing a Pokéball

Ash growled angrily at being made fun of.

"You can get another hat Ash," Misty said.

"It's not the hat, it's the principle," Ash retorted, and started to move towards the tree.

Padfoot appeared in front of his angry trainer, put a paw on his chest, and sent calming waves of his aura to Ash. This seemed to calm Ash down, somewhat.

" _Ash listen, you're not going to get your hat back like this,_ " Padfoot said, and smiled at Ash. " _We can get it back easily bro._ "

Ash looked at Padfoot, thought for a moment, and nodded in agreement. Now having calmed down enough to think straight, he looked at Mankey in determination.

"Ash," both Padfoot and Ash turned to Misty. "What's so great about that hat?"

" _He can't replace that hat,_ " Padfoot informed the two humans. " _He won it at the Official Pokémon League Expo. Don't you know how tough it is to get one of_ _those_ _hats?_ "

"An Official Expo Hat?" Brock asked. He and Misty looked at each other in confusion, until they both blinked in remembrance of an advertisement, of that event that happened a year or so ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A Charizard fires its Flamethrower._

 _A Blastiose fires it Hydro Pump._

 _Both attacks collide in the center of the arena, causing an explosion._

 _A Pokéball appears from that explosion, with the Pokémon League print on the front._

 _It opens up to reveal the Official Expo Hat._

 _Announcer: **Hey all you Pokémon League fans! Now you have a chance to win one of a hundred limited addition, Pokémon Official Hat. It's wearable, it's washable, and it's official! Don't miss your chance to win the Official Hat, of the Official Expo, of the Official Pokémon League!**_

 _Charizard and Blastiose each wore one, and raised a claw, in a fist, into the air._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"It's Official," Brock states.

"I didn't know that was an Official Pokémon League Hat," Misty said. "I remembered, I entered the same contest too."

"I HAD TO SEND IN ABOUT A MILLION POST CARDS TO WIN THAT HAT!" Ash shouted to them, his head grown to large proportions just to say that, then returned to normal. Padfoot nodded as he remembers Ash did send in about that amount.

Misty turns away in embarrassment, chuckles, and says, "No wonder I didn't win. I only sent in one."

"Poor Ash. Losing an Official Hat, is like losing your best friend," Brock said.

That didn't sit well with the shiny Pokémon, as he looks at Brock with narrowed eyes. " _And just what is with that comparison Brock?_ " he growled at him.

Brock realized what he just said and quickly put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry Padfoot! Wrong comparison! Yep, definitely wrong comparison," the teen said quickly.

"Pika," Pikachu just looked on as his teammate turns back to face the Mankey, when suddenly...

"Well, hello there chumps," a woman's voice was heard from in front of them.

"Team Rocket!" Misty gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked in irritation at seeing them.

"Aren't ya happy to see us?" a smiling Meowth said.

Mankey had come down from the tree, and began inspecting Team Rocket individually. Once it was down, it looked over at Padfoot.

"Mankey, mankey, man, mankey?" it asked: Hey, who are they?

" _That would be Team Rocket. They are always trying to steal Pikachu and me,_ " Padfoot told the Pig Monkey Pokémon, gesturing to Pikachu and himself.

"Huh? So the twerp's Lucario can talk now!" Jessie said in surprise.

"I think, Jessie, it is using telepathy, like a Psychic-type," James replied, looking impressed.

"Meowth, a talking Lucario will be an excellent gift to da Boss! We give him that and Pikachu, I'll bet he'll forget about all of our screw ups," Meowth spoke excitedly.

Padfoot growled at the cat for calling him and a 'that'.

Mankey looked confused at Padfoot's answer. It then inspected Team Rocket for a second time. James didn't seem to be impressed any longer.

"Buzz off!" he shouted, then kicked Mankey into a bush.

Ash's group looked horrified at what just happened.

"I wish he hadn't have done that," Brock said with a sweat drop on his face.

"Still trying to capture Padfoot and Pikachu?" Misty questioned the criminals.

"We just want to burrow them. Permanently," Jessie said snidely.

"Your situation is hopeless. Hand those two over or else," James sneered at them, unaware that the Mankey he kicked was now even more upset at having been kicked. Its eyes began glowing.

"Or else what?" Misty demanded, her and Brock having a hand on one of their Pokéballs

They then performed their motto with a glittering background.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

They ended it with a pose.

"Look I'm having a major hat crisis here. Can you try to steal Padfoot and Pikachu some other time?" Ash asked dully, rubbing his head. Padfoot, with Pikachu riding on his shoulder, looked just as bored as Ash did nodded as well.

"Now is the perfect time. You're obviously too pooped to protect your two precious Lucario and Pikachu," Jessie said boastfully. Ignoring Padfoot's growl.

Misty and Brock had sweat drops on their heads, as they were looking at something behind Team Rocket.

"If you guys don't get out of here fast, you're gonna get whipped even more that Ash did," Brock said.

"By who?" Meowth asked.

"By Mankey," a nervously sweating Brock answered.

"What's a Mankey?" Jessie asked James.

"Probably that thing I kicked out of the way, I guess," he answered.

They looked turned and gasped in fright. Mankey's eyes were glowing, and soon its body followed. It was evolving.

Once the glowing had stopped, gone was Mankey and in its place was an enraged Primeape!

"I-It evolved!" Jessie and James said fearfully.

Primeape was now a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There was a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it had triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. Probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes.

"A Primeape," Ash said as he began to scan it.

 **Ping. Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.**

Primeape was huffing and grunting at Team Rocket.

"Ha, this furball, that's ridiculous. Now let's capture Lucario and Pikachu," Jessie ordered. "Go Ekans!"

"Go, Goro and Koffing!" shouted James.

The Fighting-type and two Poison-type Pokémon made their appearance. "Machoke!" "Ekans!" "Koffing!"

Padfoot and Pikachu growled and got ready to do battle.

"Come on," Jessie commanded until she was kicked from behind by Primeape, and sent flying forward, passed the Pokémon, over Ash, Brock, and Misty, and into a large rock.

James and Meowth looked on ans screamed in horror. Primeape stomped in place angrily, while wearing Ash's hat.

Jessie slid down the rock, then got back up. Turning around she had a bandage over her supposed broke nose.

"How dare you damage my perfection. Now you'll pay," Jessie says enraged, then turns toward the Pokémon "Ekans, Goro, Koffing forget the twerp's Pokémon, get that Primeape!" she shouts.

The three Pokémon in question attacked Primeape.

"But we came for Lucario and Pikachu," Meowth objected.

"Team Rocket always put beauty before duty. Come on," James grabs Meowth and attacked as well.

Team Rocket as one attacked Primeape, and a dust cloud was formed in their wake. Fighting could be heard from inside.

"Now's our chance," Misty says.

"Right!" Brock agrees.

"Hey, my hat!" Ash exclaims, seeing his hat by a rock.

Padfoot used Psychic to quickly bring the hat over to Ash. "Thanks bro," Ash says as he places the hat back on his head.

Padfoot nods to him.

* * *

Soon three bikes were out and ready. The three jumped onto them. Pikachu hopping into the front basket of Ash's. Padfoot got in a starting position.

"OK!" Ash said, in determination.

"On your marks," Misty says, all three kicking up their kick stands.

"Get set," Brock responds, all three grips their handles, Pikachu grips the basket, and Padfoot's muscles tense.

"GO/ _GO_ /PIKA!" All five shouted and took off down the path that would lead them to Celadon City. Leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Harry's speed had increased tremendously since his evolution, that he was practically ahead of and leading the group up into the rocky path of the road. They all were going so fast, and not one bothered to look back to see if they were being followed.

They went so fast that each of them started rolling up and off some of the rocks. While in the air, they each performed different stunts and poses.

Harry jumped of one and was doing a Flying Kick pose.

Ash was gripping the handles and did a handstand. Legs straight up in the air, with Pikachu standing on Ash's feet, on one leg and posing.

Misty had somehow gotten to sitting on her handle bars while in the air.

And Brock, had let go of his handle bars, was drinking from a teacup and reading a map.

One by one they all landed back on the ground, and continued to put distance between them and Primeape. With Harry still in the lead.

"Hey Ash," Brock called out to the boy. "if we keep at this pace, we should see Celadon City in the next 5 min."

"All right everybody let's keep moving for- AHH! It's Primape!" Ash shouted when he looked back and saw a dust cloud heading their way fast. And in front of that cloud was an angry Primeape.

* * *

Primeape had beaten Jessie, Ekans, Meowth, and Koffing. The only ones still going was James and Goro.

"Now Goro, give it a Seismic Toss!" James called out.

"Machoke, machoke," Goro responded, and attempted to grab the angry fighting-type.

Primeape slipped through Goro's defenses and used Mega Kick, striking Goro in the stomach. When the Superpower Pokémon clutched his stomach in pain, Primeape grabbed hold of Goro, and performed its own Seismic Toss.

It jumped into the air with Goro, then threw the larger Pokémon to the ground. More specifically, into James. After the dust cleared away all members of Team Rocket were defeated.

Primeape landed, then looked around and noticed that the other three humans and two Pokémon were gone. Not only that, they got the hat too!

Now Primeape was really angry, and took off in the direction it believed they went. Which was in the direction of the fading trail of dust cloud.

He ran up the trail and went through many stones until he saw them in the distance.

* * *

After Primeape took off after the twerps, Team Rocket got up.

"There..." Jessie spoke.

"... They..." James came in at.

"... Go," Meowth finished.

All three got ready to run after them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting..." "... off..." "... once again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said, respectively, and took off after them.

* * *

As the four got further along, Harry spotted a large hole up ahead. " _Hey Ash! We're approaching a large hole in the road. And I'm sensing Team Rocket in that hole as well!_ " he growled.

"Huh? Team Rocket?" Ash asked blinkingly.

"How'd they get in front of us so quickly?" Misty asked, bewildered.

"That's just great. We're caught between to sets of trouble. One behind us, and one ahead of us," Brock commented.

"Any ideas bro?" Ash asked hopefully.

Harry frowned in thought and looked to the sides. " _Everyone, ride your bikes along the side of the rocks when we get to the hole. That way you won't fall in,_ " he informed everybody.

"Right!"

Everyone agreed to this. As the hole was now within reach, Padfoot and Ash went up one side of the wall, while Misty and Brock went up the other wall. They made around and back onto the ground and stopped their bikes.

They turned around to seeing Primeape no longer behind them.

"Mm, I wonder where did Primeape go?" Brock asked.

They got their answer as they heard fighting and yelps coming from the hole. Then with a mighty ' **SMACK** ' that was heard, they saw Team Rocket being thrown into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" **Ding**.

The group blinked, and watched as Primeape jumped out of the whole and faced their group. Still angry.

Ash got off of his bike and walked forward. His stance was straight, and confident. He's had enough of running from this Pokémon. He stares Primeape in the eyes.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all looked on, staying quiet and waited. They knew Ash was now going to battle and catch Primeape, and they knew they wouldn't be able to talk him out of it either.

Padfoot stood slightly behind his human brother. The former Slytherin student wouldn't let any harm come to his brother.

Finally, after staring the human boy in the eyes, and seeing that he wasn't going to back down, Primeape stopped moving around and stood up straight and waited for the boy to make the first move.

Ash nodded, took out a Pokéball, and threw it. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Char!" it sounded after it materialized.

"Charmander use your Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Charmander unleashed it attack, but Primeape all dodged three flamethrowers and tried to strike the fire lizard in the face.

"Use Scratch!" Ash called out.

"Charmander!" he shouted in acknowledgment, and used Scratch.

Charmander was able to connect his Scratch attack with Primeape's punch. Then at the same time, both Charmander and Primeape began Thrashing and Scratching at each other.

At the moment, the battle looked pretty even. Whenever Primeape punched, Charmander would use Scratch to stop the punches from getting through.

This continued until Primeape's attacks got through. Now Charmander was getting thrashed.

" _Charmander, hang in there buddy!_ " Harry shouted out to his young friend.

Everybody looked on to see Charmander getting beat up. Suddenly, Charmander's eyes shot open, and he spun around smacking his tail into Primeape.

Everyone gasped in shock when Primeape was thrown to the ground. It got back up, but it and the gang noticed something off about Charmander.

Like the fact that his eyes glowed red, and his body became outlined in red aura. He had an aggressive look on his face. Without warning he gave a loud battle cry 'CHAR', and started attacking Primeape viciously and brutally.

He punched, he scratched, he kicked, he even use his tail on Primeape. No matter what, Primeape couldn't defend against the assault Charmander was raining down on it.

"Oh wow!" Misty said in surprise.

"I think, Charmander is using Outrage!" Brock stated.

"Outrage/ _Outrage_?" Ash and Padfoot blinked, and quickly scanned.

 **Ping. Outrage. Is a damage-dealing Dragon-type move. When a Pokémon that uses this move, its eyes glow red and its body becomes outlined in red aura as well. It then jumps up and continuously punches and kicks its opponent. After the attack is over, the aura disappears, however if the Pokémon's eyes continue to glow red, it shows that it is confused.**

" _I didn't know Charmander knew a dragon-type attack, Ash,_ " Padfoot looked to Ash confused as Charmander continued to attack Primeape. " _Unless..._ "

Ash quickly checked his fire-type's move set, blinked in surprise, and then smiled brightly. "That's because he just unlocked his Egg Move bro."

Harry looked at Ash in shock, " _His Egg Move is Outrage!_ " he turns back to Charmander. " _Way to go Charmander! You unlocked your Egg Move!_ " he cheered for his teammate.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu bouncing from foot to foot cheering for his fiery friend as well.

With one final strike with his tail, Charmander sent Primeape flying into a large boulder. Primeape fell to the ground in defeat. Charmander no longer glowing red stood with his claws on his sides, and head held high, proud and tall.

"Good work Charmander, I'll take it from here," Ash said as he walked forward.

Charmander looked behind him and stepped out of the way. Ash came to a stop in front of Primeape.

Primeape looked up at Ash. He blinked, and saw the strength of the boy in his eyes. This boy was a true fighter. Now calmed down, Primeape slowly got up onto his knees. He knew what was coming next, after all, the boy did say earlier that he wanted to catch him. Once on his knees, he placed his hands in his lap, looked at... his knew trainer. He exhaled a breath and nodded.

He has accepted his defeat, and won't fight being captured.

Ash saw the look of resolve in Primeape's eyes, and took out an empty Pokéball.

"Pokéball, go," he said, as he tapped Primeape on the head.

The ball opened, Primeape's body turned red, and he was absorbed into the Pokéball After a few wiggles Primeape was captured. **Pong**.

"Alright!" Ash shouted excitedly. "Primeape is mine!" He poses, holding the Pokéball in his outstretched right hand.

"You did it," Brock said, as he and Misty came over.

"Congratulations," Misty says.

"Thanks you guys," Ash then puts the ball away, walks over to Charmander, and picks up the flame lizard. "This victory goes to you Charmander. Thank you so much, buddy!" he thanked happily.

This caused Charmander to blush at the praise, but smile brightly at winning for Ash. He gave out a happy "Char!" to him. Wagging his tail-flame in happiness.

"Not only that, but he unlocked his egg move as well," Brock said, looking thoughtful. "Normally, I believe a Charmander would be able to use their egg move upon hatching, like Draco's Charmeleon. In any case, Charmander's father would have had to have been either a dragon-type Pokémon for Charmander to have that move or one of his parents knew the move Outrage and Charmander inherited it."

"Well, it doesn't matter which is the case," Ash said, "I know that I'll have to use that move sparingly. Just to make sure that he doesn't become confused during battle. Maybe as a last resort. For now, Charmander return."

Charmander was returned to his Pokéball

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu got everyone's attention by pointing in the distance. There it was, beyond the trees, large rocks, and cliffs was Celadon City. With its tall building being seen from their position.

"There's Celadon City," Brock said excitedly.

"You know, if Primeape hadn't have chased us, we wouldn't have gotten here as fast as we did. Right Brock?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! I guess it was lucky after all."

"Pika, pika" Pikachu nodded while saying: Yep, it sure was.

" _And we still have plenty of daylight left to challenge the Celadon Gym,_ " Padfoot added, feeling excited.

"Way to go Primeape. Now that I got a new Pokémon, it's time to earn a badge," Ash said.

With that the gang took off this time on foot to get to Celadon City.

* * *

 **Celadon City**

On top of one of the many buildings, there were 13 Rocket Grunts looking over at the Police Station in the distance. As the wind was blowing, their hair swayed in the wind. Even the black trench coat of the teen Rocket member known as No.13, who had his head down and cap covering eyes.

The woman beside him held up a device, and a hologram of the interior, of the station was shown. She tapped the red dot that was separated from the other three dots that were in another room.

"Our target is confirmed to still be there, No.13 sir. Boss Giovanni's plan is a go," she says, as the other grunts start smiling wickedly in anticipation.

"Good. It shall be done under the cloak of darkness. For tonight Team Rocket..." he looks up and his red eyes glowed, "... we strike."

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 *** The accent Padfoot/Harry Potter and the people of Rota speak is Old English, British, etc.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip,

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Leer, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie: Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu: Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig


	30. Pokémon Scent-sation!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Pokémon Scent-sation!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Celadon City**_

 _Admin Ariana._

 _She was as tall as Officer Jenny. A red head of a woman, with a nasty sneer on her face._

 _She was being hauled away by one of the stronger looking officers, and gave Officer Jenny a death glare, when she passed the female cop._

 _. . ._

 _ **Saffron City**_

 _"Admin Ariana has also been taken into custody, as well," Archer said with barely contained rage._

 _"Lord Giovanni will deal with this matter," he says._

 _. . ._

 _ **Underground Path**_

 _"Where are the rest of your team?" Giovanni asked._

 _"Being taken to the Lavender Town's jail cells," No.13 spoke._

 _"The Rocket you had in charge of the operations in Lavender Town, Proton I believe his name was, is dead," the teen reported._

 _Giovanni was looking to the right of his screen in thought._

 _He then turned around to address the teen. "Your new mission, is to free those teammates of yours from Lavender Town's prison. By any means necessary."_

 _. . ._

 _ **Lavender Town**_

 _Officer Jenny went to open the door. "Hello, can I help-" the rest of her words died at the end of her tongue, as she took in the figure before here and recognized him from the attack days ago. "Hey! Your with-" her words died again as the figure lifted his head up, and Officer Jenny's world became frozen in bright red light._

 _The Grunts all got up when they heard the door that leads to their cells open. In the doorway was none other than No.13._

 _. . ._

 _ **Saffron City**_

 _"It's over Archer. You're under arrest!" Jenny stated, and drew out a pair of handcuffs._

 _Before she could even cross over to make the arrest, the glass windows to the left of them shattered. Everyone turned to see a black chopper with a big red 'R' on the doors. The doors slid open, and a grunt wearing a black trench coat jumped from the chopper and into the building._

 _As they were being distracted, Archer took this time to escape onto the helicopter with his Houndoom._

 _"Get us out of here. Now!" he ordered the pilot. The pilot was hesitant at first, because the grunt hasn't made it back yet, but did as he was told._

 _The chopper pulled out away from the building, and into the sky. Leaving Saffron altogether._

 _. . ._

 ** _Celadon_ _City_**

 _On top of one of the many buildings, there were 13 Rocket Grunts looking over at the Police Station in the distance._

 _The woman beside him held up a device, and a hologram of the interior, of the station was shown._

 _"Our target is confirmed to still be there, No.13 sir. Boss Giovanni's plan is a go," she says._

 _"Good. For tonight Team Rocket..." he looks up and his red eyes glowed, "... we strike."_

* * *

It was an hour later that Padfoot and his friends arrived in Celadon City, the great metropolis renowned toe both its tall buildings and for its good scents. Speaking of scents, some of the gang was sniffing at a wonderful aroma.

[sniff, sniff]

" _Mm, good!_ " Harry

"Pika!"

"Something smells heavenly." Brock says.

"Perfume." replies Misty.

Ash turns around to his friends acting weird. "Hey what's going on?" he asks.

After another sniff Padfoot and Brock take off after the scent, which alarmed Ash.

"Wait, Padfoot! Brock! Where are you two going?" Ash called out to them, with a bit of a sweat drop on his face.

. . .

The rest of them followed after the two. They finally came upon a shop, with Brock chuckling on the plane glass window.

"What is this place?" asked Ash.

"I think it's a Perfume Shop," answered Misty.

Brock giggles at seeing the salesgirls inside. "My nose is telling me, this is my kinda town," says Brock.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in satisfaction at the smell he and Padfoot were smelling.

" _That smells really nice, doesn't it, Pika?_ " asked Padfoot.

"Pika, pika."said Pikachu, nodding.

" _Right, c_ _ome on then, let's go in for a closer look,_ " said Padfoot, nodding his head as he took his teammate off of Ash's shoulders and into his arms.

He made his way into the shop, with Misty holding open the door for the two Pokémon, then she entered. Ash sighed, grabbed Brock, and pulled him inside as well.

. . .

On the inside, there were so many different scents to try out. Ash noticed that Misty and Pikachu were scenting a brand the girls were showing her.

He then spotted Padfoot and went over to him. When he got there, he saw Padfoot was looking around.

"Hey Pad," drawing the Lucario's attention. "what are you looking for?"

" _Mama Delia's Birthday is in two days. I thought it would be nice if we got her some perfume as a gift from us,_ " Padfoot told Ash, telepathically.

"Ah! That's right! Her Birthday is in two days!" Ash nearly shouted. He looked around and felt depressed. "And I haven't a clue as to what kind of perfume to get her," he moaned.

"Excuse me," Ash and Padfoot turned to see a young woman who was dressed in a decorative, traditional kimono, "I'm the manager here. Pardon, I couldn't help but overhear you say that you wanted to buy one of our perfumes for your mother? But don't know what kind to get her?" she asked.

"Uh, yes miss," Ash said nervously, Padfoot nodding his head.

"Then might I suggest this, think of what your mother likes to do, in her free time, when she isn't working," the smiling manager said.

Ash and Padfoot both thought for a moment. "Well, she usually likes to work in the vegetable garden in front of our house. So, when she's done that, she would come back in the house smelling like fresh dug up earth, with a nice hint of grass, and the smell the blowing wind gives when its passing over a garden of vegetables she grows," Ash said all of this with his eyes closed and smiling.

So when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find his friends, minus Padfoot, the store manager, and the salesgirls all looking at him with adoring smiles.

"That is so sweet," a salesgirl said.

"It's easy to see that you're definitely a mama's boy, Ash" Misty teases a little.

"I'm touched that you can even give a description of the smell so easily," the manager said.

Ash blushed at the nice comments he was receiving. A salesgirl came back with a bottle. She took Ash's hand and sprayed a little on his wrist.

"Try this, its called Growing Life & Dreams. It's one of our popular ones," she says.

Ash and Padfoot takes a whiff, and both smile at it. It almost smelled like the scent they are so familiar with. They both nodded.

"I'll take it, and that bottle you were showing Misty earlier. She'll like the smell of flowers, too." Padfoot nodded, agreeing with his human brother.

"A bottle of Daffodils Dreams, coming right up! And just to let you know, we're having a sale. But one, get one half price," the salesgirl says.

"I'll take it," Ash immediately responds.

The cash register signals sales complete.

"Alright guys," he turns to Misty and Brock, "Padfoot and I are heading to the Post Office to mail this off to mom. Afterwards, we'll head to the Pokémon Center, to drop off Squirtle and Primeape to be healed. When we get back, we'll head over to the gym for a battle. Pikachu, stay here with them until we get back, okay?"

"Pika, Pikapi," Pikachu nodded to his trainer, though he looked a little sad at not going along.

" _Don't worry buddy, we'll be back before you know it,_ " Padfoot rubbed the top of Pikachu's head.

The manager then made herself known. "Excuse me, Ash, but if you're going to challenge a gym leader of the Celadon Gym, then I must inform you of two things. One, is that I'm Erika, The Gym Master," Erika said, surprising Ash and company.

"And two, is that the Celadon Postal Service Office is located near the center of the city, and my gym is located in the western part of the city. A block away from the Pokémon Center. So to get to the Post Office, next to the center, then back to the Gym from here, on foot is going to at least run you at about an hour and a half. By then, it will be dark out," she finished.

"An hour and a half!" Ash shouted, while his friends and Pokémon looked on in shock. Ash then slumps.

"However," Ash looked up in hope, "if it is acceptable to you, I can schedule to have a battle with you at 7 o'clock tonight?" Erika asked.

Ash and Padfoot smile brightly at the suggestion.

"Yes! That would work out perfectly. Thank you Erika!" Ash said.

"You're welcome. So, our battle will begin at 7 tonight. It will be a three vs three battle," she announced. "Also, if you want that gift to reach your home town's Postal Office by tomorrow afternoon, then I suggest you use the Pidgeot Delivery Express. It's the fastest delivery in all of Kanto. It'll leave tonight, and get to it's destination by noon tomorrow."

"That's a good idea Erika," Brock said, then looked to Ash. "Once you've delivered your package, you can call home and ask Old Man Ash to pick it up."

Ash nodded, then turned to his friends. "We'll, be back before you know it. See you'll at the gym," he called out as he and Padfoot ran out of the shop, and down the street to the Post Office.

* * *

On a building looking over at the Police Station in the distance were three members of The 13 Rockets, No.13, and a male and female grunt.

"The problem I see with this plan, is that we will need a distraction to effectively pull it off," the male grunt says.

"We could have the Rocket Brothers attack 4 locations simultaneously. However, that would lead the Police to believe that Team Rocket is indeed breaking the target out," the female analyzed.

"And hitting those 4 locations won't guarantee that all of the cops will be there. They may end up leaving some behind to guard the target," the male grunt said.

"Not to mention, that the Rocket Brothers can get a little carried away if no one is there to reign them in," the female grunt added.

"It is true on both your accounts," No.13 entered the debate. "However, a distraction is the best option, and a contingency plan would boost the success of the mission to at least 96%."

"Do you by chance have an idea as to how we proceed, sir?" the male grunt asked.

"And is it in a way that doesn't give away our team's position?" the female inquired.

No.13 looked to the left, and spotted three familiar figures sneaking out in the open towards the Gym. Carrying a ladder.

"I may have found our, scapegoats for this mission," the teen responded. Watching the three sneak into the gym from a side window.

. . .

About 20 Minutes later, it was close to sunset, the Team Rocket trio were tied up and hanging from a branch. High up in a tree.

"Hey, get me down! Get me out of here!" Meowth wailed angrily. "You two clowns better get me out of this tree!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you little hairball! I know what I'm doing," Jessie angrily shouted at the cat.

Suddenly, all three were cut out of their bindings, but fell to the ground hard. They looked up, and saw that they were surrounded by the same 12 Grunts that they met back in Vermillion City. As they stood up, No.13 revealed himself by walking forward, and stopping about 5 ft from them.

Like last time, Meowth was shaking in fear of this guy. Jessie was better at hiding her shakiness. James remained perfectly still, but on the inside he wanted to run.

"I find myself insulted that these three were once higher ranked than us," the oldest of the Rocket Brothers said, not amused.

"My, my, how the mighty has fallen," the second oldest brother sneered at them.

"What The Boss saw in them, I'll never know," the second youngest jeered at them.

"Why would you want to know, they were losers then, they're still losers now, ha ha ha ha ha," the youngest brother laughed, wickedly at them.

Which was then shared by the other 6 Rocket Grunts that circled around the humiliated Trio. The laughing stopped when No.13 spoke.

"What were you three doing, sneaking into the gym like that?" No.13 asked.

"W-well, you see, w-we were going to s-steal their s-secret perfume f-formula..." James stuttered.

"... and we were going to replicate it and use it to make money off of it. For Team Rocket and The Boss of course," Jessie quickly finished.

The 11 grunts laughed at this ridiculous plan.

"That has to be the lamest plan I have ever heard," one of the grunts said.

"Why don't the two of you actually get real missions instead, that way you three wouldn't be such embarrassments to the organization," another grunt chuckled.

"Real missions, they can't even steal Pokémon from other trainers," a female said, smirking at them.

The trio were now red in the face, in embarrassment and anger. They quickly wiped the looks off of their faces when the female grunt, that sticks close to No.13, walked forward and stopped in front of them.

"You will continue to do what you have been doing. We have a mission of our own to complete. So while we are doing our mission," No.13 spoke as the female grunt gave James a black Blaster Ball, "You will start your mission between 7 and 7:15. When you do, set that bomb to blow up the gym, that will be our signal to start our mission."

He then walks up to them as the female grunt stepped back. "Know this, should you three try to sabotage our mission, Giovanni will know of this. After all, he was the one who planned this."

This scared the trio. They then looked at the Blaster Ball, but when they looked back up, the grunts were all gone. Leaving them alone.

* * *

Ash and Padfoot had just come out of the Post Office. Ash was currently on his Pokégear with his grandpa.

"... I used the Pidgeot Delivery Express Service, and it should get to you at around noon tomorrow."

" _ **Alright, I'll be on the lookout for it. It was good that you and Padfoot remembered your mother's Birthday. Also, congratulations on catching a Primeape.**_ "

"Thanks grandpa. Well, Padfoot and I are on our way to the Pokimon Center first, then we're off to the gym to win our next badge."

" _ **The Celadon Gym, if I recall, uses Grass-type Pokémon. You have the Pokémon necessary to win. So, choose and use them wisely. And don't underestimate your opponent, understand?**_ "

"Yes sir, loud and clear. Well, I have to go now. Tell Mom and Dad that Padfoot and I love 'em."

" _ **Will do Ash. Goodnight and good luck.**_ "

"Goodnight and thanks," and Ash turned his Pokégear off.

"Alright, Grandpa has been informed and will be waiting for the package to arrive, and we have 55 min to get to the center and the gym," Ash said, to Padfoot.

" _Mm hmm,_ " Padfoot nodded.

With that the two ran the rest of the way to the center.

. . .

Ash handed a tray containing two Pokéballs, that belonged to Squirtle and Primeape, to Nurse Joy.

"They'll be ready by morning, Ash," she said.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy," Ash replied, then he and Padfoot left the center.

. . .

On their way to the gym, they were looking at the three Pokéballs in Ash's hands. After careful consideration, Ash and Padfoot decided that these three teammates will battle at this gym.

" _Bulbasaur, will be a good way to start off the match. Him being a grass and poison-type will negate any poison attacks Erika might employ. Grass-type moves won't be that effective on Bulbasaur. If Erika tries to use a paralyzing move we can see if Bulbasaur can still battle, if not then he can be recalled. If a sleep move is used, then it's best to recall him before he gets seriously hurt,_ " Padfoot went over with Ash.

Ash nodded and spoke, "Charmander's Ember and Flamethrower will be more than enough to deal damage to the Grass Pokémon we face. Pidgeotto's flying-type moves will also give us a big advantage, but if any of the spore or powder moves are used, we can use Whirlwind to knock it back at the opponent."

" _Ash, I do believe we have our team ready. Now, all that there's left to do is, to believe in our team and do our best,_ " Padfoot smiled.

"You're right bro," Ash then looks at the three miniature balls in his hands. "You three heard all of that, you know your parts to play, so let's do our best," he said to them.

All three Pokéballs wiggled in his hands in agreement and acknowledging their roles. Ash then clipped them back onto his belt.

They soon arrived outside the gym, but noticed that some of the light were off and that a strange noise was being heard.

"I wonder what that noise is?" asked Ash.

"Well, that would be the gym's Auxiliary Power from the generator working," said a girls voice behind them.

Ash and Padfoot turned around and saw one of the salesgirls from earlier coming up behind them with a three other people.

"It's a lucky break they were passing threw, otherwise we would have had to wait until morning to call the power company to get it fixed," said the salesgirl.

Neither the salesgirl, Ash, or Padfoot, noticed the trio of electricians snickering quietly to each other. Not knowing that these three were the ones who tampered with the gym's power box a few minutes earlier.

* * *

As Ash and Padfoot walked into the gym's lobby, so did a trio of electricians. A tall man and woman, and a short guy.

They were being lead by one of the girls to the hallway and were given directions to were they should find the power room. Until they were done, the gym will run off of the generator's Auxiliary Power Unit.

As the three left, the girl came back to them. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a 7 o'clock battle with Erika, The Gym Master."

"Oh yes, you must be Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded, "Erika is expecting you. Come right this way, please."

With that she lead him to were the gym leader was waiting.

. . .

As they entered the gym, they spotted Erika reading a story to the gym students, including Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. Misty even had her Oddish out, sitting on her lap, while Pikachu sat with Brock.

"Trainer Erika," the salesgirl getting everyone's attention. "your 7 o'clock appointment is here."

"Hey, Ash and Padfoot, you guys made it," Brock said, as Pikachu jumped out of Brock's lap.

"Pikapi! Pika!" said Pikachu, as he called out to his friends.

He quickly ran over to them, and jumped into Padfoot's opened arms. Being mindful of the spike sticking out of the shiny Pokémon's chest. He was relieved to have them back with him and in his sights.

Padfoot chuckled and hugged his little friend, while Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ear.

Pikachu smiled brightly and closed his eyes at the scratching. "Cha!" he squealed in happiness.

Both Ash and Padfoot smiled at their friend's show of affection for them.

Erika and Brock walked over to the two.

"Welcome Ash, I take it that you're done with your errand?" Erika asked.

"Yelp! And we're ready to earn this gym's badge!"

" _You got that right. Let's get started!_ " Harry spoke aloud, telepathically.

"May I ask you a question?" asked their female traveling friend.

"Of course you may Misty," replied Erika.

"I was wondering, why we can all sit with Gloom? I always thought that because of its terrible smell it was almost impossible to get anywhere near Gloom," this drew the Gloom nest to her attention. "So, how come this Gloom doesn't smell bad to me at all?" Misty asked.

"That's a very smart question Misty," Erika says, as she walks over to Gloom. "Gloom doesn't have a bad smell all the time. Whenever Gloom is in danger, it lets out the bad smell. It's a natural defense mechanism, but as long as Gloom doesn't feel threatened, it smells just fine. Just make sure Gloom feels safe and show you want to be its friend."

"It's not that different from you and Oddish, Misty," Ash points out. "One day, your Oddish will evolve into Gloom, and she'll have that defense mechanism as well."

Misty and Oddish smiles at each other, and then they hugged. While they hugged Erika went on and told everybody that she and Gloom had met back when she was a little girl.

As she explained the relationship between her and Gloom, Ash and Padfoot glanced at each other and nodded. Through their bond, Padfoot let Ash know that Erika might use Gloom and that sent awful stench. So, both went through their plan again, and nodded to a solution that might work.

And if it didn't, they had a backup. Now mentally ready, they turned back to Erika, who had just got back up.

"So Ash, are you ready to begin?" asks Erika.

"You bet! Bring it on!" said a smiling Ash. He and Padfoot were ready and determined to win.

* * *

A small vault was opened, and inside was a perfume bottle with some orange substance within. Laughing evilly, the Rocket Trio came into view.

"At last, we found the perfume. Now we'll unlock its secret formula," says Jessie.

* * *

Dark out, and it was after 7pm. The 13 Rockets looked over at the Police Station, from the roof of a nearby building. They all looked up, when they heard a sound. Remaining stationary, in the moonless dark sky, was the helicopter that would pick up their target.

Now, all that was left was for the Rocket Trio to set off the blast at the Celadon Gym. Though, most of the team had their doubts about the three idiots coming through.

"Everybody, standby," No.13 said, as he releases a flying-type Pokémon from its Pokéball. The new arrival flew off in the direction of the Police Station.

* * *

The lights to the gym came on.

"I hope you came prepared, because I sure have, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town's Fearsome 4," she says, smiling at the stunned looks on Ash and Padfoot's faces.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"The internet. Plus, I did battle the other 3 Pallet Town trainers as well, of course" she simple said.

Padfoot ended up rolling his eyes at that. " _Of course._ "

"As Gym Leader, it is my duty to accept all challenges. We'll each use three Pokémon," she says.

"Alright, I start off with my own Grass Pokémon," Ash then turns his hat backwards, then throws his Pokéball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" and Bulbasaur appears on the field ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur!" the grass-type says.

Erika smiles at this. "This ought to be interesting," then she throws out her Pokéball, "Tangela, I choose you!"and from its Pokéball, Tangela materialized.

To the two residents of Pallet Town, this Pokémon looked liked a body of vines, with pink shoes, and a pair of eyes looking at them.

"What's that?" asked Ash, as he scans it.

 **Ping. Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines.**

"Well, that doesn't tell me much," Ash says nonchalantly. "Tackle it now!" he shouts suddenly, taking Erika and the onlookers by surprise from his sudden outburst, and that is exactly what he wanted.

Bulbasaur charged forward and Tackled Tangela hard. The Vine Pokémon fell onto its back.

"Oh Tangela, get up quickly!" Erika cried out. Tangela tried to get back up.

"Okay Bulbasaur, grab it with Vine Whip. You know what to do from there," Ash calls out.

Bulbasaur launches its vines and wraps Tangela in them. He then lifts up the Pokémon, and starts slamming it on the ground multiple times.

"Tangela, use Stun Spore!" Erika cried out urgently.

While up in the air, the Vine Pokémon, though tired and was losing consciousness, released Stun Spore. It fell onto the Seed Pokémon, paralyzing him. His vines fell limp, and Tangela fell to the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash called out in surprise.

"Oddish!" Misty's Oddish cried out for her friend. Misty gave her grass Pokémon a reassuring squeeze.

When the dust had cleared, Tangela was unconscious.

"Tangela, return," the gym leader recalled her Pokémon, as did Ash.

 **Match 1 to Ash**

"Thanks a lot Bulbasaur, you did your part, so rest up now," Ash said to the Pokéball

"That was a good first battle Ash. Later, I'll give your some Paralyze Heal to make your Pokémon better," Erika said.

"Thanks Erika, but let's continue with the match. Charmander, go!" he called out his next Pokémon.

"Charman!" the Lizard Pokémon announced his arrival.

"This should be easy. Weepinbell, go!" Erika called out confidently.

A grass Pokémon that looked like a bell, with two leaves sticking out of its sides, and a pair of eyes materialized onto the field. "Bell."

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf, now!" Erika commanded. The grass-type spun around and unleashed a fury of sharp leaves heading towards the fire-type.

"Charmander, Flamethrower, full blast!" Ash shouted, and Charmander complied.

The Lizard Pokémon aimed his Flamethrower, mowing through the leaves, at Weepinbell itself.

Erika gasped in fright.

"Alright, let's finish this. Skull Bash, now!" Ash called out.

The attack hit, and Weepinbell fell to the ground, burnt and unconscious. Erika returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball

 **Match 2 to Ash**

"Ash is doing really well this time around. He must have gotten his rhythm back," Brock commented.

"He might actually win," one of the female gym trainers said.

"Yeah. He's a lot more impressive than he looks," said another.

Misty looked on and smiled.

"You battle skills are impressive, Ash. I have to say, I may very well lose this battle, but if I do, I'll do it giving it everything I have. I've also noticed that you seem to have a lot of empathy with your Pokémon. Now it's my turn to show you the empathy I have with my Pokémon. Go, Gloom!" Erika says and calls out her final Pokémon.

"Gloom!" it says, once it appeared on the field.

"Here we go, Charmander," Ash said as he, Charmander, and Padfoot all tensed up.

"Gloom!" it shouts, as it lets out the foul stench at Charmander.

As the visible foul odor was heading his way, Charmander felt the familiar wave touch the back of his head. The wave carried a feeling that he immediately recognized as Ash. He felt the feeling was telling him to run around the odor, and get behind Gloom.

Face set in determination, Charmander took off running in a large circle, that surprised Erika, and ended up behind the grass-type.

"Gloom behind you!" Erika shouted in fright.

"Too late, Flamethrower, now!"

Gloom turned around, only to be hit by the super effective move. Gloom fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **Match 3 to Ash: Winner Ash**

"I can't believe it, he won!" one of the salesgirls said in shock.

"And without losing a single Pokémon," another of the girls said.

Brock claps along with the other gym trainers. "Congratulations Ash!" Brock hollered.

"Way to go Ash!" Misty called out to the boy, as he hugged Charmander.

Erika returned Gloom to her Pokéball, and walked over to Ash, smiling.

"Well done, Ash," she said getting his attention. "I can see why everyone's being calling you four, Pallet Town's Fearsome 4. You 4 have truly earned your name," by this point Ash blushed.

"As proof of your victory here, I give you the Rainbow Badge," Erika finishes, and hands Ash the badge.

Ash takes it with a smile. "Thanks Erika. Yes! I just won... The Rainbow Badge!" he shouted.

Harry raises his paw in the air, and howls in victory.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu says while giving a victory sign: Gotta catch em all!

"This is heart warming, but what's that smell?" a female's voice was heard from above them.

"What?" Ash said, looking angered. Everybody looked up and spotted Team Rocket on the lights.

"Your Pokémon skills are stinking up this gym even worse than Gloom," said Jessie.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty shouted.

One by one, the trio dropped to the ground.

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

They land neatly on the ground.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

Meowth lands on their connected arms with a box and lever, used to set off an explosion.

"An last but not least, to blast this dump sky high," the cat pushes the lever down.

 **Jessie:** Jessie

 **James:** James

The floor beneath them explodes, sending them flying out of the gym, and into the night sky.

"Where did you put that Blast Ball?" James asked, as he was angrily choking a blue faced Meowth.

"Near us so I wouldn't lose it," the cat said, trying to breathe.

"At least we get this lovely parting gift. Their secret perfume formula," Jessie happily shows the secret perfume bottle.

"What?" Ash blinked in confusion.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! **Ding**.

. . .

Back on the ground, the explosion had caused a fire to break out in the gym. The gym trainers got all of the Pokémon out of the gym safely.

While the Fire Department were on their way, everybody present helped out by trying to put the fire out. The trainers of the gym all used the water holes and carried buckets of water to help put out the fire.

Brock and Misty called out their Pokémon to help. Brock's Squirtle joined Misty's Squirtle, Staryu, and Starmie in using Water Gun. Brock then had Geodude throw as much dirt on the flames from above.

Once Ash had returned his Charmander to his Pokéball, he had Harry help the Water Pokémon by using Copycat. Soon the shiny Pokémon was shooting water out of his muzzle. He also called out Pidgeotto, and had the flying-type use Gust to blow the sand and dirt onto the building to smother the fire, aiding Geodude in the process.

While everyone was working hard at putting out the fire. . .

* * *

The blast went off without a hitch, and the Police were rushing to get to the gym. No.13 noted that not only did Officer Jenny leave as well, but that only 3 guards were left.

Once they were sure that those were the only three there, did they strike.

. . .

Inside the station, the 3 cops that were left, waited by their stations. There was an open window, and a black crow-like Pokémon, with a witch-like hat, landed on its ledge.

"Murkrow!" it cried out, drawing the cops' attention.

"What in the world?" was all one cop could say, before that one flying-type burst into multiple Murkrows. It was using Double Team.

They all flew around the inside of the station, obscuring the cops vision. As one cop looked one way, he came in eye contact with a pair of swirling, red eyes. Then promptly fell to the ground asleep.

This happened two more times before all of the Murkrows vanished, and one remained. It then flew over and landed on No.13's shoulder, as the teen walked to the holding cells.

He walked down the dark hallway, and turned at a particular cell. The target was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She finally turned her head towards him, and noted his attire. She slowly got up, and frowned.

"So, Mr. Giovanni finally sent for me?" she asked, frowning at No.13.

"Your ride will be waiting on the roof," No.13 informed her, then opened the cell door. "We need to go, now."

The target, gets up, as soon as the door is swung opened. She makes her way, along with the grunt, out of the jail area, and to the roof.

. . .

On the roof of the station, the Team Rocket helicopter landed, as No.13 and the target made their way to it. The door slid open to reveal a man in a purple suit and a red 'R' on his coats' left pocket.

It was Administrator Archer.

"It would seem that you get to have an early parole, my dear Administrator Ariana," Archer said, smirking at his Co-Admin.

The target, now identified as Team Rocket Admin Ariana, sneered at Archer as she got in the chopper. Before they could close the door, No.13 stopped them.

"I do believe these are yours," he says, in a monotone voice. He hands over her Pokéballs that had been confiscated. The he turns and leaves.

"Who is that grunt," Ariana asked, her eyes narrows as she looks at the teen's treating form.

"Someone we can control, if he comes under one of our units," Archer says nonchalantly, and looks to the pilot. "Pilot, take us back to base. Lord Giovanni is waiting for us," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot spoke, and took them away from the station.

. . .

Riding out of the city, was the 13 Rockets. They had completed their mission, now they were on their way to their next destination.

No.13's Pokémon, Murkrow, flew above, and over the Rockets' vehicles. It turned to its left and spotted a building shaped like a Gloom's petals.

The building was on fire and there were many humans trying to put it out. Murkrow shrugged his shoulders. It was none of his business, and he continued to follow his master from the sky, out of the city.

* * *

It was morning, and the sun was out, by the time the fire had died. Ash and everyone was alright.

"Oh yeah, Ash?" Ash looked at Misty. "I was wondering, during your match with Weepinbell, when did Charmander learned to use Skull Bash?" the Cerulean girl asked.

"Yesterday. When he performed Outrage on Primeape, I looked at his moves on the Pokédex, and found that he no longer knew Leer, but had learned Skull Bash in its place. So I thought, why not try it out in the gym battle?" he answered, then shrugged when he was done.

Misty and Brock nodded to this.

"Erika, sorry about what happened to your gym," Ash apologized, to the gym leader.

"It will take time, but the gym will be restored. So, there's no need for you to be sorry Ash," Erika said.

"Ok, if you say so," Ash conceded. "But what about Team Rocket? They got away with your secret perfume formula," Ash remembered, and his friends looked worried.

Erika just smiled and giggled.

"No they didn't," she says. "The bottle they stole has only one of our perfume's secret ingredients, essence of Gloom."

It was quiet, then everyone burst into fits of giggles. Boy was Team Rocket in for a surprise.

* * *

Inside of a cement pipe, the Rocket Trio hid. As they opened the bottle they stole, to sample and unlock the secrets of the perfume formula, they were met with the horrendous, foul odor that Gloom gives off.

They screamed in agony of the smell, and couldn't get out of the pipe. They finally fell out of the pipe, completely, disgustedly stunned. All three blue in the face and had sweat drops.

"It stinks," Jessie wheezed out.

"Just like your plan," James says, out of breath.

"You said it," complained Meowth.

* * *

As Harry and his friends made their way into the Pokémon Center to retrieve his two teammates, Squirtle and Primeape, they heard the urgent news on TV.

" _ **We interrupt this program to bring you urgent news for this special report,**_ " says the reporter, _ **"** ** _Dan_ ger! As everyone's heard about the Celadon Gym that caught on fire do to the works of Team Rocket, another event had happened last night.**_

 _ **"The Celadon Police Station was infiltrated and the prisoner, a member Team Rocket, Admin Ariana, was rescued."**_

"What/ _What_ /Pika!?" Ash's group shouted, as Officer Jenny was now on camera, and boy she did not look happy in the slightest.

 _ **"We believe that it was a well thought out plan: to have a team of Rockets strike at the gym. Which is, conveniently, on the opposite side of the city. While we, the authorities, would be focused on helping to put out the fire, another team of Rockets would infiltrate the station, incapacitate our officers, free Ariana, and make a clean get away.**_

 _ **We at the station are deeply upset at this development, and will redouble our efforts to..."**_

Ash turned away from the TV when his name was called to get his Pokémon. By the time he had retrieved them, the special report went off, with Officer Jenny telling all trainers to be careful.

"I wonder if it really was all planned out," Misty wondered as they left the center, and leaving for the next town.

"I seriously doubt that those three could have come up with such a plan," Brock put in.

" _Hmm, if not them, then I would have to say that it was someone above them that had made this plan, and just enlisted those three losers aid in this,_ " Padfoot mentally voiced his thoughts to everyone. " _In either case, there's nothing we can do about it, except be careful like the Cop Lady says,_ " Harry said.

"Cop Lady?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow at the shiny Pokémon.

Ash chuckled. "Padfoot has been calling every Officer Jenny we've come across, Cop Lady. Ever since we met the Viridian City's Officer Jenny on our first day of journeying," says Ash.

Harry just chuckles, especially at the memory of riding in that Cop Lady's motorcycle. Pikachu, who was riding on Harry's shoulder looked at his giggling friend and spoke.

"Pi, Pikachu, Pika?" Pikachu asks his friend: Hey, what's so funny, Padfoot?

" _Oh, it was nothing, Pika. Nothing at all,_ " Padfoot replied, and used his right paw to scratch Pikachu's right cheek, lightly. Right where his electric sack was.

Pikachu suddenly felt like mush on Padfoot's paw, and let out a relaxing 'Cha!' sound, that had their human friends smiling at their interaction.

Ash looks at them and he felt pride swell up inside of him. That his two Pokémon got along so well.

Now with 6 badges, he just needs two more, and he'll be qualified to compete in the Pokémon League. So, they were off to the next gym and to see what new adventures await them.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **I don't know when Ash's mom's birthday is, so I just made it up. Ash began his journey on April 1. Using 2016 calender, I mapped out that her birthday would be July 29. So, yeah.**

 **I did look up Pikachu's speech patterns and found that [Pi-Pikachu] does mean: Gotta catch em all! Whenever Ash wins a gym badge or catches another Pokémon.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie: Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu: Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig


	31. Ketchum Surprises & Hypno's Naptime

**Author's Notes: Dear reader's, I just want to inform you that I have decided a name change for my current OC Draco. From this chapter onward, he is no longer be Draco Blackthorn, but will be Draco Hawthorn.**

 **My reason for this was from the research I did on Harry's wand. The Tree Lore mentioned this:** **Ash, Oak and Hawthorn make up the triad of powerful faery trees.**

 **This information was found in** **search- ash wood symbolic. Click on Lesson on the Ash- The Goddess Tree.**

 **The simple fact that Ash, two Oaks, and Hawthorn left Pallet Town on their journey is what prompted me to go on ahead and rename Draco's surname.**

 **Now, besides all four of them being from Pallet Town in common, they now have something else in common: tree names. Ash Ketchum, Gary & Daisy Oak, and Draco Hawthorn.**

 **I know some of you might also make the connection with Draco Malfoy's wand as well, considering that his wand was made of Hawthorn... … coincidence I say! Coincidence!**

 **[The Black Shinobi whistles innocently... whistles... whistles... whistles, sweat drops.]**

 **To Jostanos- Author wants to apologize to author Jostanos for what Pikachu did to ya back in chapter 26. I thought told him to be nice to the readers. Don't worry, I gave him a talking to, but I do think he might have ignored me. So again, I'm sorry if he decides to attack you again for a comment to two from you. The Black Shinobi bows his head to Jostanos in apology.**

 **Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, so without further ado,**

 **Enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Ketchum Surprises & Hypno's Naptime**

It was noon and the day was great. It's been four days since Harry and his group had left Celadon City. Two days ago, they happened upon a Pokémon Center and stayed until noon. At noon, Ash and Harry had used the videophone to call home, and wish their mom, Delia, a Happy Birthday.

From their side of the videophone, the two could see Ash's grandpa and dad in the background. Along with Prof. Oak, and a few of his parents friends that lived in Pallet.

Delia was overjoyed with the surprise gifts Ash and Padfoot had sent her, along with a Birthday card. She told Ash and Padfoot that she is blessed to have two wonderful, young boys thinking about her while on their journey.

This made Ash and Padfoot very happy and they smiled brightly.

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu also greeted Delia and wished her a Happy B-Day as well.

Ash had an idea, and asked his grandpa would he like to take on Ash's Primeape as his next student for the Dojo. After a moment of thinking, and making sure Ash was serious about this, the elder Ketchum agreed to looking after Ash's Primeape. So Ash, used the Pokémon Center's transporter machine to send his Primeape to Prof. Oak's lab, where Old Man Ash would later retrieve.

Before hanging up, the Pallet Town boys saw Jasmine Hawthorn coming out of the kitchen with a cake and said hi to her. She responded in kind, and smiled brightly at Ash and Padfoot.

She was Draco's mother, Delia's best friend, and Ash's godmother, though Ash calls her Auntie Jasmine.

She was at least 5 inches taller than Delia, brown eyes, chocolate skin, black hair that came down to the middle of her back. She wore a green, short-sleeve shirt, and a long, jean skirt that came down to her ankles.

Needless, to say, Ash and Padfoot was happy that their mom was having a great Happy Birthday. Even if the two of them weren't there in person. After that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Now, the Ketchum Boys and their friends are walking through a new town. Harry, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were looking at all of the tall buildings.

"Gee, it sort of feels like these buildings are closing in on us," Ash commented.

"Yeah and they'll all so tall," said Misty.

" _Hey, where are we, Brock?_ " Padfoot asked the human teen.

"Uh, Hophophop Town?" he read from the map.

Misty, Ash, and Padfoot suddenly had their left arms sticking out to the left side of them, right hand/paw near their right ear, and hopped to their left on their left toes, three times saying: Hop/ _Hop_ , Hop/ _Hop_ , Hop/ _Hop_?

Pikachu comes rolling over, and ends up on his head, upside down. "Chu, Pikachu."

"Arnold?" a woman's voice was heard.

Padfoot looked over and saw a woman had just grabbed Ash in a protective hug. This action surprised the group, while muffled gasps could be heard from Ash.

"Arnold!" the woman said, sounding relieved. "Where have you been Arnold? Mother's been worried."

That confused Padfoot and his friends.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu, confused: Mother?

Ash was finally able to get his head free to speak, while still within the woman's hold. "Excuse me, but my name is Ash."

The woman then looks at him, confused.

"And my name is Misty, Ma'am," Misty chimed in, giving a peace sign.

"She wasn't talking to you, Misty" Brock jumped in and grabbed Misty's shoulders.

"I guess not," the girl said, before Brock yanked her out of the way.

The woman then released Ash, after getting a real good look at him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she gasped in surprise. "But you look just like my Arnold."

"Huh/ _Huh_?" was Ash and Padfoot's response.

"What happened to him?" Misty asked.

* * *

The gang and the woman found themselves in the town's small plaza. While the humans sat on the four available stone seats, Padfoot sat in between Ash and Misty, and Pikachu sat in Ash's lap.

Padfoot decided not to speak telepathically aloud in front of the woman. For he didn't want to startle her.

"I'm so upset, because my son Arnold just disappeared," the woman said. "He's been gone for three days. I can't find him anywhere," she sounded exhausted.

"And you haven't heard from him?" asked Brock.

"Not a word."

"Could he have gone off to become a Pokémon Trainer?" asked Ash.

"He did like Pokémon of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a Trainer."

"Don't you think he'll probably just come home soon?"

The woman shook her head, no. "My son isn't the only child that's disappeared recently," she says, miserably.

The gang gasped at that.

"He's not?" asked Brock.

The woman turns her head. The gang turns as well. They see a wall, that had a lot of pictures on it. Pictures with kids faces on them.

"See those posters?" she asks.

"Posters?" Ash responds.

"Those are pictures of all the children that have disappeared," the woman says.

"That many?" asks Misty.

"This must be a pretty dangerous town," Ash commented.

"My picture's gonna be on posters, when I'm a big famous star," Misty says dreamily.

Brock, Ash, and Harry all frowned at Misty's words, while Pikachu blinked. Sweat drops on the side of their faces, and gave her side glancing looks.

"Hmm/ _Hmm_..." was their comment.

Misty noticed the silence and then narrows her eyes at them.

"Excuse me!" she says loudly.

Ash smiles, closes his eyes, and rubs Pikachu's head between his ears. Pikachu closes his eyes, enjoying the rub. Harry chuckles a bit.

"Maybe in horror movies," Ash says.

"Pikachu," Pikachu says, agreeing with Ash.

"They certainly were nice children, all of them," a voice got their attention.

They all turned to see Officer Jenny getting ready to put up another poster.

"Disappearing, one by one like that. I just can't understand it," Jenny says.

" _Hey, it's the Maiden Peak's Cop Lady's cousin of a cousin,_ " Harry said happily, though he made sure that only his friends heard his thoughts.

"Cousin of a cousin?" Ash looked at Padfoot with a raised eyebrow. "Bro, she's probably the cousin or second cousin of the Maiden Peak's Officer Jenny," Ash says.

Harry crosses his arms, smirks, and raises an eye ridge at Ash, after he stood up. " _Well, why don't you go ask her then, if you know so much?_ " he dared.

Ash narrows his eyes at the dare, and puts Pikachu on ground. "Alright, I will," he says, and runs over to the policewoman.

"Mm, let's see, where should I hang this one?" Officer Jenny says, then turns around at a young man getting her attention.

"Excuse me. Are you the cousin or second cousin of the Jenny in Maiden's Peak?" asked Ash.

Jenny turns around full and smiles. "Actually, I'm her cousin's cousin," Jenny replies.

"That figures," he says in defeat, feeling Padfoot's snickering through their bond. He turns his head to glare at his brother's smile.

"This one's the most beautiful one yet," Brock says, blushing under his eyes.

"They all are exactly alike," an annoyed Misty reminds Brock.

Brock then runs over and moves Ash out of his way. Harry caught and steadied his brother before he could fall. Ash thanked him with a smile.

Then both looked at the depressed mother, vaguely hearing Brock offering his help to Jenny.

"Gee Pad. Doesn't she remind you of mom?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah she does,_ " Harry responded, and both of them started to remember talking to her two days ago. Wishing her a Happy Birthday, and seeing her smiling so much.

Ash fixes his hat, then he tightens Padfoot's orange scarf on his right bicep. "She must be worried," Ash says.

Pikachu then makes his appearance known, by jumping onto Ash's hat. "Pikachu."

" _You think so too, huh Pika?_ " Padfoot asks.

"Pika," Pikachu responds positively.

"Well, in that case... Detective Padfoot Ketchum will step up and solve this case of the 'Missing Children'!" Ash says confidently.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaims: Yeah!

Harry, on the other hand, sweat drops and blinks in stunned surprise. " _Huh?! Me?_ "

"Yep! You bro. You know between the two of us, you're the smart one," Ash says to his Pokémon brother. "And if anyone can figure out the mystery of the missing children case, it's you!" he says to his brother appraisingly.

"Pikachu, pika, Pika," Pikachu pitched in as well: He does have a point, Padfoot.

" _Ash, you're just dumping this whole thing on me, and expect me to come up with a way to solve it? When even the Cop Lady couldn't solve this?_ " Harry asks, giving Ash a not so amused expression.

"So, you're saying you _can't_ do it then?" asked a smirking Ash.

Now, Padfoot looks at Ash with an annoyed expression, while Ash continued to smirk at him, waiting for an answer.

The shiny Pokémon finally crosses his arms, sighs, and says, " _Fine, I'll do it._ "

Ash grins in triumph while Pikachu gives a cheer, "Pika!" The two then walks over to Jenny and Brock.

Harry sighs, he could not believe Ash had just... suddenly Padfoot became drowsy for a moment, and almost fell over. He caught himself though, and quickly surrounded himself, body and mind, with his aura. A little trick he discovered he can do and has been practicing it since he became a Lucario.

To Harry, it felt like erecting a personal Shield charm on himself, and a bit of Occlumency training that Neville was receiving from Snape, and in turn taught what he could to Harry. Harry was surprisingly able to get it, and helped Neville after Snape ended their lessons.

He used the principles behind meditation to accomplish Occlumency, and used them again to surround himself with aura. He looks up into the sky and frowns a bit.

' _What was that, just now?_ ' he thought to himself.

He then noticed Ash had turned to give him a concerned look. He smiled back at him, reassuringly that everything was all right. With that out of the way, the gang followed Officer Jenny out of the park and down the sidewalk.

. . .

A little later, Officer Jenny and the gang were walking through the town.

"All of the missing children disappeared exactly three days ago," Officer Jenny said, mostly looking at Padfoot. Ash had informed her that Padfoot can communicate telepathically, and was pretty smart.

" _Hmm. Am I right to assume that none of the missing children have nothing else in common, besides being missing for three days?_ " Padfoot asked.

"You're right on that one, Padfoot," Jenny answered.

" _Then I guess,_ " Padfoot crosses his arms and frowns. " _we'll have to ask the other children when was the last time they have seen the missing kids. It is a long shot, it may not provide us with any answers, but it is worth a shot,_ " Padfoot says as he and the group came to a stop and looked before them.

A Pokémon Center.

"I see, so we'll ask the kids in the Pokémon Center," Brock says.

Padfoot nods his head, but looks up into the sky and frowns. ' _There it goes again. What is it that keeps hitting my shield at random times?_ ' he asks himself.

"Hey Padfoot," Padfoot turns to Ash, "come on bro, let's go," the boy says.

Padfoot then follows along.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

There was a knock at the door of the Ketchum house. Old Man Ash opened the door, and was greeted by Jasmine Hawthorn.

"Well, hello Jasmine," Old Man Ash said. "What brings you here today?" he asks.

"Hello Old Man Ash, I'm here for Delia actually," Jasmine says politely.

"Here I come," Delia says coming from in the kitchen, leaving Satoshi to get started on the food they would be having this evening. "Ready to go?" Delia asked nervously.

"I've been ready. Just waiting on you girlfriend, so now let's go," Jasmine says, grabbed hold onto Delia's hand pulled her out of the door.

"I'll be back everyone!" Delia called back to her husband and father-in-law.

"You two stay safe out there," Old Man Ash said before closing the door.

* * *

 **Hophophop Town**

Once inside the Pokémon Center, the gang started asking the kids there if they have seen any of the missing children. The kids told them as much as they could, which wasn't a lot. Like Padfoot stated earlier.

Ash, Misty, and the Pokémon went to the counter to speak with Nurse Joy.

"I bet you're related to the Joy from Maiden's Peak, aren't you?" Ash asked to the Nurse behind the counter.

"Well, you'd win that bet," the smiling nurse said.

"We're here about the missing children," said Misty, holding up a picture of one of the kids missing.

"Ah, those kids that disappeared all of a sudden! I saw it on the news," Nurse Joy said.

"Please, is there anything you can tell us about these children?" asked Ash.

"I'd like to help you, but right now I'm afraid I've got my hands full with our own mystery."

"What do you mean? What's the matter?" Misty asked.

"All of the Pokémon here at the center are behaving very strangely," Joy responded with a frown.

Ash, Padfoot, Misty, and Pikachu blinked in confusion.

. . .

Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and the gang found themselves in the back room of the center. In the room were the center's computer equipment and five downed Pokémon

The gang and Jenny looked on as Joy explained the mystery of what looks to be completely drained Pokémon

"Just look at Cubone . . . and Oddish." She then places a Magikarp on the same counter as the first two mentioned Pokémon "Even Magikarp is affected, and it's usually full of life." When she had let go, the water type fell over. Non-responsive.

"The magic's disappeared," Misty said, looking surprised.

"Looks like it's ready for the deli counter," Ash remarked.

Nurse Joy turns the the Pokémon on the counter behind her. "The flame on this Charmander could go out any minute," she said sadly.

The gang gasped in worry at the sight of the weak flame on the fire type.

"And this one has just been in terrible shape," Joy says, holding up a yellow duck like Pokémon that held its head in pain.

"Psy-ya-yay," the Pokémon moaned.

It was a yellow Pokémon that resembles a duck or bipedal platypus. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it has a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands.

This Pokémon was called a Psyduck.

"What is it?" asked Ash, as he then scans it.

 **Ping. Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks.**

"Mysterious powers?" Ash asked, both he and Misty looked skeptical.

"That's hard to believe," Misty stated.

"So what's causing all of this?" Brock asked.

"I have no idea," Joy responded.

"How long have they been acting like this?" Misty asked.

"Since three days ago," Joy replied.

"Three days ago," Brock said, then he and the group looks to Jenny. "And that's exactly when all those children disappeared isn't?"

"I wonder if there's some kind of connection, between the children disappearance and the Pokémon's lack of energy?" Jenny said, looking thoughtful with her arms crossed.

"Mm, one mystery leads to another," Ash says, frowning. "One more puzzle for the mind of Padfoot Ketchum, Master Detective," he says, smiling at his Pokémon brother.

Everyone turned to the shiny Pokémon, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. They then noticed that his four Aura-sensing appendages rise up in the air, and his eyes snap open.

" _There it is again,_ " he thought aloud to everybody present.

"There's what again?" Misty asked.

Before the former wizard could reply, they all heard a strange noise. Jenny then pulls out a gray rectangular device, with an antenna.

"It's picking up something," Jenny says.

"I bet I know what that is, a handsome guy detector," Brock says, trying to flirt with Jenny.

" _If it is, then you certainly are not what it is picking up on,_ " Harry telepathically said to the breeder-in-training, while looking at him with half closed eyes.

Brock slumps at Padfoot's negative thoughts.

"This is a Sleep Wave Detector," Jenny states.

"A Sleep Wave Detector?" asked a recovered Brock.

"Lately, I've been picking up sleep waves."

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"Wave lengths that induce sleep."

Padfoot blinks in surprise at now having figured out what those waves he's been feeling were.

"But I'm sure there aren't any Pokémon that emit those waves in this center," Joy says.

" _That's because the waves are coming from outside,_ " Padfoot supplies.

"Pika... chu." Pikachu then suddenly falls forward, drained of energy.

"Oh no, look even Pikachu is loosing energy," said Ash.

"I wonder if those sleep waves, and the Pokémon's condition are.." Brock began.

"Yeah," Jenny nodded, catching on. "They may be connected.

" _They are connected,_ " Padfoot says, putting a paw on Pikachu's back. " _I've been sensing those waves ever since we met Jenny back at the outside plaza._ "

"Then, if these sleep waves are affecting the Pokémon, then how come you aren't loosing energy Padfoot?" Misty asked, confused.

"That's because he's been surrounding himself with his aura since we left the plaza," Ash supplied the answer, looking at Padfoot in realization. "You said you sensed the waves back then."

Harry nodded to him. " _Yes. I almost fell over, but caught myself. Then, I used my aura to protect myself, but I could feel the waves hitting my aura field at random times. In doing so, I have been analyzing the waves themselves, and have come to the conclusion that the sleep waves are psychic in nature,_ " he explained, as Ash was carefully putting a sleeping Pikachu in his orange backpack.

" _It fits that there's a Psychic-type Pokémon doing this, as Nurse Joy already stated that 'there aren't any Pokémon that can emit those waves here at the center'. Whether intentionally or not remains to be_ seen," he then turns to the Cop Lady.

" _I suggest we find the source of the sleep waves. If my guess is right, and this has been going on since three days ago, then the missing children case will be connected to this as well,_ " he finishes, as Ash just zipped the backpack up.

Jenny and the gang agreed with him and then made their way out of the center. They followed the sleep waves detector and Padfoot, as he could sense where they were coming from.

* * *

Inside an old warehouse, within the same town, Team Rocket has just discovered the sleep waves themselves, using their own machine.

"I knew it!" Jessie says in triumph. "The sleep waves are coming from this town."

"Now we can get our wish!" Meowth exclaimed.

"We'll find the source of the waves!" James says in joy.

"And we'll use 'em to knockout da Boss!" Meowth says.

"Then while he's fast asleep, we can take a break!" Jessie says happily.

"While da Boss is knocked out I'll take a fishing expedition!" states Meowth.

Then all three cried.

"We all work so hard at being bad," Jessie cries.

"Even if we always fail," cried James.

"Maybe we're not so good, but we need a vacation bad," whined Meowth.

The team then hugs each other, and cried out waterfalls of tears.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

"Well, here we are Delia," Jasmine says to her friend.

"Thanks for bringing me Jasmine, but if you don't mind," Delia asked nervously.

"Call me the moment you have good news, okay?" Jasmine said, smiling at the Ketchum woman.

Delia nods to her best friend, and waves to her goodbye. Jasmine left, and Delia took a deep breath. She enters the building, and heads towards the front counter.

"Hello, I'm Delia Ketchum, I am here for my appointment?" she asks as the door shuts.

* * *

 **Hophophop Town**

Padfoot and the group had just exited from the door that lead to the roof of a really tall building. When they stepped outside they where shocked to see a big garden and mansion on top of the skyscraper building.

"W-what's that!?" asked a stunned Ash.

"A mansion on top of this sky scraper!" an equally stunned Brock said.

"The signal is coming from inside there," Jenny stated.

"Alright!" With that, Ash and Padfoot took off running towards the mansion.

"Wait Ash! Padfoot!" Misty called out, but was too late.

The two ran across the field and crouched down in front of the door. Padfoot then placed his paw on the door, and used his Aura Detection skill to find out what was going happening on the inside.

While he did this, Ash signaled the others to come on. The others made it to them and also crouched down in readiness.

"What now?" Brock asked.

" _There are people inside. As well as two psychic-type Pokémon,_ " Harry reported, he then looked back at them. " _Well, that's clear confirmation that psychic Pokémon are involved._ " Padfoot get up, and places both paws on the doors, waiting for Ash's command.

Ash stood behind his first Pokémon partner and issued his command. "Padfoot, use Force Palm."

Harry unleashed the bright, yellow fighting type energy from his paws, and blasted the doors open. He then jumped into the building and landed in an attack position.

When Ash and Brock joined him by his sides, they all gasped in surprise to find the place full of formal dressed men and women. The crowd inside turned to them in equal surprise. The group looks around and spotted the two psychic Pokémon in question sitting on the table.

The Pokémon on their left was a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a tapir. It has tired-looking eyes, a short trunk above its mouth, and triangular ears. The upper half of the Pokémon's body is yellow and the lower half is brown. A wavy line separates the two halves. It has a round belly and short legs. Its feet are brown, except for its two toes, which are the same yellow as the upper half of the body. The bottom of each foot has a small, round, pink pad in the middle of it. There are three fingers on each of its hands.

The Pokémon, on their right, next to it was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur. It has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. There are three toes on each of its feet, which have a pink pad on the undersides.

"What is this place?" asked Brock.

"What's going on here?" Ash also asked in confusion.

Everybody was quiet for a moment, until a Gentleman came forward and asked cautiously.

"Are you new members?"he asks.

"Members?" Ash asked, frowning in at the question.

"We've been monitoring some sleep waves, coming from up here," Jenny said, in a professional manner.

"Sleep waves?" the Gentleman asked, then realized something. "Oh I know, this Hypno must have been emitting them," he says, as he looked back at the Pokémon holding the pendulum.

"Hypno?" Ash questioned, as he scans the Pokémon

 **Ping. Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks.**

While the Pokédex explained the Pokémon, Hypno blinked in surprise at the device.

"Huh?" Ash sounded before looking at the other Pokémon on the table.

"And what's that next to it?" Misty asked.

 **Ping. Drowzee. Said to be a descendant of a dream-eating tapir. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater.**

While this went on, Drowzee just sat there, watching and listening.

"I think a Hypno is the evolved form of a Drowzee, isn't it?" Brock asked.

"Yes that's correct, and our Drowzee finally evolved into a Hypno-" the Gentleman started to say.

" _Let me guess,_ " Harry drew everyone's attention. " _It evolved three days ago, right?_ " he asked, while looking at Hypno thoughtfully.

"W-why yes," the gentleman said, surprise to hear a Pokémon speaking like a human.

Padfoot nodded and crossed his arms. " _That's when all of the children disappeared and the Pokémon at the center were sapped of their energy,_ " he he thought aloud, his comrades nodding at this.

"We've been using the Pokémon, instead of sleeping medicine," another gentleman said.

"What do you mean "we"?" asked Misty.

"The members of the Pokémon Lover's Club," said the first Gentleman.

"The Pokémon Lover's Club?" Misty repeated.

"Precisely. You see, all of our members absolutely adore Pokémon and, well, Hypno has become our favorite Pokémon," he says, as they all looked at Hypno. "Everyone's hard work finally paid off when Drowzee finally evolved."

" _Insomnia!_ " Padfoot thought aloud, gaining everyone's attention. " _You all suffer from insomnia. Living you lives in this big city, is probably very stressful for you humans. So, you all have come to rely on Hypno's powers to help you sleep at night,_ " he deduced.

"W-why yes. Yes, that's correct," the surprised Gentleman stuttered.

They all witness the Hypnosis Pokémon swinging its pendulum front of an older man, using its move Hypnosis to put him to sleep.

" _However, there's a problem with this,_ " Padfoot continued." _Hypno's sleep waves have affected all of the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center by sapping their energy,_ " Misty took Pikachu out of his pack, " _like Pikachu here._ "

The gentleman was stunned to see this. Before he could speak, Padfoot spoke again. " _No doubt it was a side-effect,_ " he stated. Brock nodded his head in agreement.

"Side-effect?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded again. "Mm, Hypno's powers are only used on other Pokémon. Since the wavelength was changed to effect humans, it's creating a side-effect for the Pokémon," he explained.

" _Also, I'm willing to bet that the new wavelength can effect human kids, who are sensitive to it as well,_ " Padfoot concluded, as Misty walked over to put Pikachu on a seat beside the table.

"Really, let's see," Misty said, getting in front of Hypno.

Hypno then starts swinging its pendulum, and Misty became droopy eyed. When it stopped, Misty got up, and started clapping her hands together. All the while saying "Seel, seel," repeatedly. Everybody looked started by this.

"Misty, what's the matter?" asked Ash.

"Misty's being controlled by the sleep wave," Brock said.

" _This is good,_ " Harry said, and received stunned looks from everyone present. " _With Misty now under the effects of Hypnosis, if my guess is correct,_ " Misty then gets up and ran towards the door, " _she'll lead us right to where the missing kids are!_ " he says, then he takes off after her. " _Come on, then mates! We can't loose her,_ " he shouts back to the others excitedly.

Soon they followed after them and out of the mansion.

. . .

The chase lead them all the way into the town's park. By the time they came into a clearing Padfoot, Ash, Brock, Officer Jenny, and the Gentleman all looked stunned. By the large lake, were all of the missing kids.

However, each and every one of them were acting like Pokémon

"These are all the missing children!" Jenny exclaimed.

" _I knew it would work,_ " Harry said, taking in the scene before him and using aura to detect the number of kids there. " _All of the missing children are present and accounted for,_ " he says.

"What's happening? Why are they acting that way?" Ash asked.

"Pokémonitis," Brock said, sweat drop on his face.

"Pokémonitis?!" Ash responded.

"With that new wavelength, the kids who were exposed to Hypno's sleep waves, think that they're Pokémon now," Brock determines.

"And it got Misty, too?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," Brock replied.

"How on earth could a thing like this have happened?" the Gentleman asked, stunned by what he was seeing.

Officer Jenny then tried to get the children to wake up and to return to their parents, but none of them paid her any mind.

"It's just no use," she said worryingly.

"What do we do?" Ash wondered.

" _Well, we could try to use Drowzee to cure the children,_ " Padfoot suggested.

"You know, I was about to suggest that very same thing," the Gentlemen said.

"Use Drowzee?" Ash asked in confusion.

The Gentleman and Padfoot nodded. "Sleep, emits dream wavelengths, which in this case may counteract Hypno's wavelengths," the Gentleman theorized.

"Mm, yeah. That just might work," Brock commented.

"Let's give it a try!" Ash declared.

Then he and Brock went over and took hold of Misty, and guided her back to the mansion on top of the skyscraper.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

It was a beautiful day in the peaceful Town of Pallet. At the Pallet Town Clinic, someone has just received the most amazing news.

"What! Are you sure?" Delia Ketchum asks in shocked surprise, making sure she heard right.

"Yep, it's all here," the nurse says as she puts the papers in the vanilla folder before going back to her computer screen. "Hmm, it looks like you will be due... between late April to early May. Again, congratulations Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia couldn't stop the blush and smile from getting any deeper or bigger on her face.

. . .

The door to the Ketchum Residence was opened and then shut fast. Old Man Ash looked up from reading the morning paper at the out of breath Delia. Satoshi came out of the kitchen, wearing a blue apron and holding a spatula, looking at Delia in concern.

"Delia, what's the matter?" Satoshi asks, stepping forward.

Delia looks up and smiles brightly at her husband. This caused Satoshi to stop.

Delia steps forward and says, "Dear, we're going to have another baby!"

That news made both Ketchum men freeze in their tracks.

"We're having another child?" Satoshi asked, stepping forward.

Delia nodded and stepped forward.

"Absolutely sure?" he asked, wanting to be sure he heard right.

Delia, now sporting tears, nodded again.

Then she was pulled into a hug, lifted off the ground, and was being spun in the air by her now excited husband.

"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY! DAD CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? ANOTHER BABY!" Satoshi shouted with excitement.

Delia laughed, and continued to shed tears of joy and happiness. Old Man Ash smiled brightly, and then hugged his daughter-in-law. Congratulating her, while Satoshi ran back into the kitchen to make sure the food wasn't burning.

* * *

 **Hophophop Town**

Back at the mansion, everyone gathered around to witness Drowzee using dream waves to wake up Misty.

"Drowzee, emit your dream waves, and focus it on this girl," the Gentleman said.

The Hypnosis Pokémon went to work. As it said its name repeatedly, and waved its arms in front of the girl, she began to fall into a deep sleep.

"Wow Misty," Ash said.

"She must be in a pretty deep trance," Brock commented.

After another moment or two, Drowzee ended its chant with a loud clap.

Misty woke up instantly. "Huh? Hey, where am I?"

"Gee, Misty, you're looking kind of beat," Ash says, wisecracking.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" she yelled at him, a tick vein showing on her head.

Ash, Padfoot, Brock, and Jenny sweat dropped, and then smiled.

"She's back to normal bro," Ash said, smiling at Padfoot, who nodded in return.

Misty blinked in confusion.

"Now we've got to use Drowzee's sleep waves on all those children in the park," Jenny said, relieved.

Ash then picks up Drowzee, having it piggyback on his head. "OK! Now we have to get all those kids back to normal!"

With that, the gang and Jenny ran out of the mansion and onto the pathway. A lady with the Hypno stood at the door watching them leave.

"You mean, I thought I was a Pokémon?" Misty asked while running.

"Yeah, you turned completely into a Seel," Ash supplied the answer.

Then high above them, four figures came gliding in on gliders.

"What's that?" asked Brock.

"Whatever it is, it's coming this way," Misty says.

"Oh no not them!" complained Ash, as Padfoot growled.

The four figures coming in were Jessie, James, Meowth, and Goro the Machoke of Team Rocket.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** Make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"Now, to swoop down and swipe those Hypnosis Pokémon," Meowth states.

They glided passed the gang and Jenny. They landed between them and the Hypno at the mansion. While Jessie, Meowth, and Goro, who was holding something rectangular and under a cloth, landed neatly on the ground, James didn't land so well.

"Nice three-point landing," Meowth says sarcastically, both him and Jessie having half closed eyes.

"Team Rocket, is here to take possession of Drowzee and Hypno," Jessie declared.

"You're dreaming!" Ash shouted back, having set Drowzee on the ground.

"Well, we'll just have to see who's dreaming after this. If Hypno can put anything to sleep," Jessie takes the cloth off of the rectangular object Goro is holding to reveal a mirror, "try, this!"

The reflection of Hypno stared back at its original!

" _Ah! Oh, no!_ " Padfoot mentally shouted, having an idea as to what the results will be.

"Now wait!" Ash called out.

"If you have any _pride_ as a Hypnosis Pokémon, you'll do it," Jessie says tauntingly, as Goro walks forward to Hypno, holding the mirror.

"This is known as the Team Rocket 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who's the Sleepiest of them All' Dirty Trick Strategy," Meowth sneered happily.

Goro was now in front of Hypno with the mirror.

"Just don't hypnotize Goro. OK, do it," James said, and the Machoke held up the mirror.

Hypno started to use its sleep waves on the mirror, and the reflective surface bounced the waves back onto Hypno. The Hypnosis Pokémon was becoming sleepy do it its own powers.

"We've got to do something Ash," Misty said, while glaring at Team Rocket.

" _I'm on it!_ " Padfoot shouted, hurrying as he ran forward, grabbed a nearby flower pot, and threw it in Goro's direction. " _Try this Team Rocket! Padfoot's Counter Strategy: Potted Plant, Shattering Mirror!_ " Harry shouted.

 **CRASH! SHATTER!**

The pot shattered the mirror Goro was holding into pieces. With a jolt Hypno was freed from his powers, and blinked in shock. Goro turned to Padfoot, with anger on his face.

"Grr, and we thought so hard to come up with that strategy," Jessie growled.

"Goro, go! Attack that Lucario with your Karate Chop!" James ordered.

"Machoke, Machoke," Goro shouted: With great pleasure, Master.

Goro then ran forward, and used his move to strike at Padfoot.

Padfoot, seeing the downward strike coming, dodged to his right.

"Now, Goro, Low Kick!"

Goro went for a sweeping blow, but Padfoot hopped over it.

"Hit him with your Mega Punch!"

"Machoke!" Goro spun around and swung his fist around to strike his riv- empty air?

"Ma, choke?" Goro blinked in confusion: Uh, where did he go?

While Goro was in the same position, right arm extended in a punch, Padfoot appeared right behind the Superpower Pokémon in a crouched position. With the metal spike on his right paw aimed at Goro's backside, and his left paw posed to push it at a moments notice.

' _Never let you opponent get behind you,'_ Padfoot thought to himself calmly.

"Oh no. Padfoot you aren't? You couldn't have mastered that move already. Could you?" Ash said in surprise, silently to himself, but was heard by his friends and Jenny. They looked at him, and noticed the Pallet Town Trainer sweating a bit.

"What's going on Ash?" Brock asked, noticing the pale look Ash was sporting.

"What's that move Padfoot is going to do?" Misty asked as well, feeling concerned at Ash's sudden behavior.

"A very _dangerous_ move that has the potential to _destroy_ a human or Pokémon," Ash said with narrow eyes. "Grandpa said for us to use that move, _only_ when there is no other choice in the matter."

Now Brock, Misty, and Jenny gasped then looked worried. Was Padfoot going to destroy his rival Goro?

However, Meowth had heard that last part of the twerp's explanation, and shouted to his comrade in fear for him.

"Goro get out of there! The twerp's Lucario is gonna destroy ya!" he shouted in fear.

"What!" James and Jessie both looked frightened.

Goro looks in Meowth's direction, confused.

" _Too late,_ " Padfoot says aloud, allowing Goro to only turn his head in surprise at seeing the shiny Lucario behind him.

Padfoot then shoves his right metal spike forward. . . " _Old Man Ash's Ultimate Hand-to-Hand Combat Technique!_ " . . . right into Goro's posterior! Goro's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. " _A Thousand Years of Death!_ " Padfoot shouted, launching his rival into the air.

"CHOKE!" Goro screamed, flying through the air, while holding onto his painful rear end.

Everybody was quiet, and had small blushes on their faces of annoyances and disappointments at that. . . move?

Except Ash and Padfoot.

Ash sighed, "Well, you did it bro. You've mastered one of grandpa's best moral destroying moves, ever."

The former wizard turned to his brother and grinned at him.

"That wasn't a dangerous move at all, he just poked him. . . in the butt. . . with his spike," Misty said looking annoyed, with a blush and sweat drop.

"They are just, total idiots," Brock stated, having the same expression on his face as Misty.

Officer Jenny just shook her head at this.

In the distance, Goro shouted as he got further away from them, and disappeared, falling behind the tall skyscrapers.

Padfoot heard what his rival said, and chuckled.

"Meowth, what did Goro just say?" James asked, dully.

"He said, 'That was low and dirty my rival. Mark my words, for I shall have my revenge' that's what he said," Meowth supplied.

It was all quiet, until Jessie pulled out a whip, "Hiya!" and swung it towards Drowzee. James took one out, "Ha!" and caught Hypno with it.

"We got 'em! Now we'll just fly away with our catch!" Meowth says triumphantly.

Ash and Padfoot quickly latched onto Drowzee, to keep it from being pulled to Jessie.

"Hang on Ash. Go, Staryu!" Misty summoned her water type Pokémon

The Starfish Pokémon spun fast through the air and had cut the whips. That caused Team Rocket to fall to the ground.

Ash then turns his hat backwards and throws a Pokéball into the air. Brock followed his example and threw one as well.

"Pidgeotto/Zubat, go!" they sounded together.

From with the Pokéballs, Pidgeotto and Zubat appeared. "Pidgeoo!" "Screech!"

"Okay Pidgeotto, powerful Gust!"

"Zubat, help out with Whirlwind!"

The two part flying-types flapped their wings hard, launching blasts of wind at Team Rocket. The three tried to hang on, but with them still wearing their gliders, it became increasingly difficult.

"Give 'em your best blast!" shouted Ash.

"You too, Zubat!" Brock encouraged his Pokémon

Both Pokémon then created even bigger blasts of wind. Til finally, Team Rocket was blasted into the air.

"I suppose this mean we blew it again!" Jessie guessed in fright.

"We blew it again, we blew it sky high!" a frightened James said.

"And what goes up, must always come down!" Meowth finished.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted, and fell in the same area as Goro fell earlier.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Brock said.

"Right!" replied Ash, and they all left the roof.

* * *

They made it to the park, and allowed Drowzee to use its dream waves to put all of the missing kids to sleep, including Pikachu, who was being held by Padfoot. Once all were sleeping, Drowzee clapped his hands to awaken them.

All of the kids woke up, wondering how did they get into the park, and started talking about what they have dreamed. Some had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Trainer, while others wanted to do other things when they got older. They all got up and started heading for their homes.

Pikachu woke up in Padfoot's arms and shook himself awake. Ash and Harry where relieved that their electric friend was alright. Finally, the mother they had met earlier was reunited with her son, Arnold.

To Padfoot's surprise, Arnold did look a lot like Ash, except for the blue green hair, minus the z lines on the cheeks, and looking to be about about a year younger than Ash. If the size was anything to go by.

Next stop was the Pokémon Center.

. . .

Drowzee did the same procedure on the Pokémon Now, that things turning out alright, Padfoot felt it was same to let down his protective aura. Drowzee clapped and the Pokémon woke up, feeling re-energized.

Everybody was relieved.

"Sometimes I wonder what the Pokémon dream about," Misty wondered.

" _Well maybe if you're a good kid, I might be willing to tell ya,_ " Padfoot said playfully to Misty.

Misty just smirked back at him.

"Well, that's just one more case solved by Padfoot Ketchum, Master Detective," Ash announced, making the former Slytherin student blush at the attention he was now receiving.

"He's right Padfoot," they all looked to Officer Jenny. "You where able to uncover a lot of the mystery between the missing kids and the drained Pokémon, and found an outside psychic connection that connected them all together.

"You have definitely done a tremendous amount detective work here. Thanks to you this case is officially closed. Thank you Master Detective Padfoot," Jenny smiled and saluted the Lucario.

Now, Padfoot's yellow cheeks were sporting red coloring of him blushing, at the Cop Lady's praise. Then he was pulled into a one-armed hug by Ash, and he relaxed a bit.

"See, I told you, that you could solve the case bro," Ash said happily.

Padfoot sighed, and leaned into Ash's embrace. " _Yeah yeah, you were right,_ " he said, closing his eyes, smiling a little.

Ash then pulled out his Pokégear, when he felt it vibrating. He looked and saw a missed call and a text message from grandpa. The message read: **Call home immediately!**

Ash and Padfoot looked worried now, and ran out the room. The others followed after them, into the lobby and to one of the videophones.

Before they could ask what has gotten into them, the screen came on, and they saw Old Man Ash present.

"Ash, my boy you got my message I see," the elder Ketchum said, smiling.

"Yeah, what was important that I call right away grandpa? What's the emergency? Is Mom and Dad alright? Are you alright?" Ash asked frantically with worry.

"Calm down Ash, everybody is alright, well, more than alright. I'll just let you parents tell you."

With that, the Ashura got up and let Ash's parents get in front of the screen.

"Hey Ash, Padfoot. Boys, Delia and I have some great news to tell you," Satoshi says, smiling brightly at the two.

Ash and Padfoot blinks at their smiling faces. "What is dad?" Ash asked.

"Well, we're having a baby," Satoshi said.

It was quiet, til Ash and Padfoot were now sporting bright smiles of their own.

"Really! No joke Dad! Mom!"

"No joke sweeties. You two are going to become big brothers," Delia supplied, holding onto Satoshi's hand.

"Alright!" Ash shouted in happiness, while Padfoot howled.

"When is the due date? Do you know yet or is it to early to tell?" Ash asked excitedly.

"The baby isn't due to arrive until late April and early May, Ash dear," Delia said.

"Hey, that's right around my Birthday! That would be so awesome if the baby's born on my Birthday! That'll be the best Birthday present ever!" Ash shouted.

"Now, don't get carried away Ash, the baby could still be born in April, but we'll see," Satoshi said.

The others let Ash and Padfoot talk to his parents for a little while longer before giving their congratulations to the parents of their friend, and hanging up.

Ash grabbed Padfoot in a hug, and Padfoot hugged him back.

"This is amazing Pad. We're going to be big brothers in nine months."

" _I know, Ash. It's exciting._ "

"Congratulations, Ash, Padfoot," Misty said to the two.

"I think you two are going to make wonderful older siblings," Brock added.

"Thanks, you guys," Ash said separating from Padfoot.

" _Yeah, thanks,_ " Harry said.

Suddenly Nurse Joy sighed in confusion.

"What's the matter? A beautiful woman shouldn't have too much to be sad about," Brock commented to the nurse.

"All of the Pokémon are better, but this one is still holding its head," she said, looking at Psyduck.

"Leave it to me. Caring for Pokémon is the soul purpose of my life, the reason I exist."

"Then maybe you can help it," she says smiling.

Brock then looks at Psyduck, and sweat drops.

. . .

"Psy-duck, psy."

"Well, you were the one who said, "Leave it to me" Brock," Ash said walking ahead of the gang.

"But Psyduck is a water Pokémon," Brock said. "You better take it Misty."

"Why would I want such a boring Pokémon?" Misty asked, as Ash took out the Pokédex to look up some more info on Psyduck.

 **Ping.** **Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache.**

"You mean this thing always has a headache?" Misty shouts, then accidentally falls backwards. "My Pokéball!" she says as one of her empty balls rolls away from her.

It stops in front of Psyduck. The water Pokémon touches it with its beak twice, enlarging it, then being caught in it.

"Oh, no. Now it's in my Pokéball?" Misty looked on in horror.

" _Talk about deja vu. It's Caterpie all over again,_ " Padfoot supplied.

"Good work Misty, you've captured Psyduck," Ash smirked at Misty, while Padfoot, Pikachu, and Brock looked at Misty.

"Oh, now I've got the headache!" Misty moans.

"Congratulations Misty," Brock says, smiling a little.

"Don't congratulate me!" Misty screams.

* * *

Inside the Pokéball, Psyduck still holding its head. "Psy-ya-yay."

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's That Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon** **has a long snout and a two fin-like ridges curving over either side of its head. Its belly is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Its lower pectoral fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips that exude venom. It also has a large, coiled tail.** **Upon catching this Pokémon, it it has either the Poison Point or Sniper ability. Its type is water, but it is called the ?** **Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic

 **Move Tutor:** Thunder Punch

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig


	32. Pokémon Fashion Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Pokémon Fashion Flash**

 **. . .**

 **One night...**

A package, with a big red 'R', was on the table, in front of the trio of Team Rocket; Jessie, James, and Meowth.

James took out a pocket knife, and cut opened the package. Inside was a brown cardboard box, and inside it was gray and black box that could fit in the palm of your hand. It had two headgears that were connected to wire cables.*

Along with it was a note. It read:

 **This is the latest in Team Rocket technology called, The Move Stealer. All field teams are issued one, and are not replaceable if damaged or destroyed. Use it wisely.**

Of the three, James grinned and took the device in hand. As well as his Poké Ball.

"Goro, come on out," he summoned his Machoke before Jessie and Meowth could say anything.

Goro appeared, and looked at his master. James came forward and showed him the gray and black box.

"This is called the Move Stealer. Invented by Team Rocket Engineers. I do believe you and I can put it to good use. Right ole' chum?" he asked, sharing a sinister grin with the Superpower Pokémon.

"Ya know Jess, I actually feel sorry for the chump that has to wear that thing when it goes on with Goro," Meowth says, reading the manual.

"Really? What happens?" Jessie asks.

Meowth hads over the manual and points to the paragraph he just read. Jessie's eyes widened and she looks up.

"Your right, Meowth," she agreed.

They both look at James and Goro, and saw that they continued to look at the device in James' hand.

* * *

 **The next day**

The gang followed Brock along Scissor Street. Brock was looking for something, while Padfoot and the others looked all around them. Seeing lots of beauty shops.

"Scissor street? Why'd we come here?" Ash asked.

"You'll see," was Brock's response.

"Sure is a lot of Pokémon Beauty Parlors," Misty commented.

Padfoot walked beside Ash and let his green eyes roam around the area. There were so many Pokémon in different designer clothes, and wearing different accessories.

He admitted to himself that some of them look good in them, and others... not so much.

"Hmm," Brock hummed, still looking for something in particular.

"Is there any place special you wanna visit, Brock?" Ash asked the teen, with Pikachu watching from on top of his hat.

"Hmm."

"Wait a minute," a smiling Misty said, "I just remembered that Scissor Street is also called Breeders Lane."

"Where is it?" Brock asked himself, looking left an right.

"So that's why we're here. Brock's always gotta see the latest breeder gear," Ash said. He and Padfoot shared a smile, then looked back at the older teen.

Harry always thought it was nice that Brock wanted to pursue the goal of a breeder. He guessed that not everyone wanted to be a trainer.

They walked some more, looking for the shop Brock was interested in.

As Brock talks about breeders having shops on this street, Harry continued to look around. Not only were some the Pokémon here all dressed up, but so were their trainers. He turned around at Misty's squeal at a poster on a wall.

"Oh, look. This must be the latest fashion. How cute!" she squealed loudly.

Padfoot and the guys came over, and didn't look convinced that the fashion they were seeing on the Koffing and Ekans were cute.

"You think that's cute, huh?" Ash asked. Then he was grabbed by the arm, by Misty.

"Come on! We gotta go in!" she said, then pulled Ash along with her.

"Ohh! I don't wanna go in there!" Ash protested.

Padfoot ran after them, with Brock slowly bringing up the rear. They came to the shop that had a long line. On the sign above the entrance, and the standee board out on the sidewalk had a large pink heart, with a white 'R' on it. When they approached the line from the opposite direction, the man over the P. A. spoke.

P. A.: **You won't believe how beautiful a Pokémon can be. Step in and see for yourself. Let us dazzle you with the latest fashions by the expert artists of Salon Roquet.**

"Did he just say, "Salon Roquet"?" Ash asked.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Misty asked in thought.

Padfoot frowned at the name as well. Feeling that it too sounded like he's heard that name before.

"Whoa. Is that suppose to be a Pokémon, or a Christmas tree?" he heard Brock ask.

He turned to see the poster again, and had sweat-dropped at the outfit the Koffing and Ekans was wearing. " _Honestly mate, I can't tell ya. Though, I would never wear something like that! It's ghastly!_ " he spoke aloud to the telepathically.

When they saw a woman bring out her fashioned Raichu and Dodrio out of the shop, Padfoot couldn't help but feel pity for them. Their sad, embarrassed, and ashamed expresions told him everything he needed to know.

That was not the place for them.

"I think I'm gonna get in line," Misty said, smiling.

"Huh/ _Huh_?" Ash and Padfoot looked at her, as if she has just lost her mind.

"It's there!" Brock said all of a sudden, pointing to a quaint little shop across the street. It had a picture of Vulpix on the glass panel.

Brock ran over and stoped just outside the door.

"I found it! I've been looking all over for this place!" Brock gushed at the place.

Misty, Ash, and the Pokémon came over.

"This is the store you've been looking for?" Misty asked.

Brock's teeth rattled as he was hesitant in opening the door.

"What are you so nervous about?" Ash asked, as he, Misty, and the Pokémon walked right on inside.

"Hi. Can I help you?" a woman's voice was heard.

"Aah!" Brock yelled, then zipped on in. He stands next to his friends, as they watched the woman massage the Chansey on the table.

"Just relax. Release all yout tensions," she says to the Pokémon.

"Aah. . ." Brock looks on in shock at how good looing Chansey now looks.

Padfoot held up a paw, and his aura-sensing appendages rose up as he used aura to sense how Chansey was feeling. He smiled as he felt Chansey feeling great, and full of energy. He stopped using his aura when the woman was done.

"Now you'll have more energy," she says.

Chansey hops in front of a mirror to see for herself, and smiles. She looks great and feels great, too. She starts doing a few poses.

"Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!" she says cheerfully.

Padfoot smiled brightly at the Egg Pokémon. He couldn't help it. He likes to see other Pokémon looking happy and joyful. He turns his head to see who just came into the shop, and about did a double take at the. . . woman?. . . that came in.

' _Sweet Merlin, what is she wearing? What did she do to her hair?_ ' he thought, taking in the customers' appearence.

His friends looked at the woman with incredulous looks, too.

"Chansey, I've come for you, darling," she says. "Ohh! Don't you look precious?" she marvels at how Chansey looks.

' _She's Chansey's trainer? And what is up with her voice!_ ' he thought, now wide-eyed.

The shop owner bows her thanks. "Thank you for bringing Chansey to my Salon."

"See you soon, Suzie." "Chansey." The woman and her Chansey said their goodbyes, and left the store.

"May I help the next customer?" the woman now identified as Suzie asked, the group.

While the humans talked, Padfoot wondered over to a Pokémon that was curled up in a chair. Seeming to be taking a nap.

It is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips.

Padfoot blinked, watching it sleep, until he heard Misty's voice.

"Look! Isn't that Vulpix the cutest thing?! Oh! Don't you wanna hug it?" she squealed.

She and Ash came over and stood on either side of Harry, looking at the Vulpix.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreeing with Misty.

"Hmm, a Vulpix, huh?" Ash asked, and then scanned it.

 **Ping. Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails.**

"I love its hair. I wish I had hair like Vulpix that looked so shiny and soft," Misty says, as she reaches for the fire type.

"Don't touch it!" Suzie warned.

Misty had just picked up Vulpix. "You're just about the cutest little Pokémon I've ever se-"

"Vuuul!" Vulpix, unexpectedly, unleashed a Flamethrower attack at Misty's head.

Ash and his Pokémon friends all looked wide-eyed at what had just occured.

Once it was done, and Misty's head and neck were burnt, Vulpix hopped out of Misty's hands, and back to the chair. It yawned cutely, and drifted back to sleep.

"Very cute. . . ah!" she says, then falls down forward.

"Hmm," Ash and Padfoot looked at the Pokédex when it pinged.

 **Ping. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks.**

"Duh." was Ash's response, along with sharing a sweat-drop with Padfoot and Pikachu.

" _Sometimes, I wonder about Dexter's information input,_ " Padfoot spoke to Ash and Pikachu, while giving the small red machine a look of annoyance.

"Please pardon Vulpix. She doesn't like to be picked up or hugged by strangers," Suzie said to Misty.

"Wished I'd known that sooner," a downed Misty moaned, as Brock hesitantly came up behind Suzie.

"Uh, Suzie..." the blushing teen called out to.

"Yes?" she turns around and asks.

Brock then stood up straight and stiff as a board. A sweat-drop and a blush showing on his face. "Uh, My name's Brock. Nice to meet you, Suzie. Uh, I wanna breed like you. I, I mean, I wanna be a breeder like you," he stammered.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brock. I'm flattered you want to make me your model," Suzie says politely.

"Yes, I wanna model you. I-I mean, I'm flattered that your flattered. I-I mean, you Vulpix is nice," he continued to stammer.

This confused his friends as they, with a recovered Misty, looked on.

Padfoot raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh?" "Huh?" Ash and Misty responded.

"What I'm really trying to say is," Brock then blurted out his words, "Suzie, I'm begging you to accept me as your pupil."

Misty, Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu all blinked in shock. "Wha?!" "Wha?!" " _Wha?!_ " "Pika!"

Suzie looked stunned by the request.

Ash and his Pokémon came over to Brock. "You gotta be kidding, Brock," Ash said to the teen.

" _You really want to stay here and train?_ " Padfoot asked.

"Mind your own businesses, you two. I know what I'm doing," he says roughly tells them. "Please, say yes, Suzie," he then bows to the woman.

"I don't have pupils, Brock. Breeding takes up all my time," Suzie explained.

"What makes her such a great breeder, anyway?" Ash asked.

Padfoot, sensed Brock's feelings building up, and quickly distance himself from Ash and Pikachu to get away from Brock's outburst. He watched as Brock went into a tirade about how great Suzie was. To winning awards, listings in breeders magazines, and a popular website that records over 10,000 hits per day.

He shook his head at this, then looked back at the sleeping, female Vulpix.

' _With all the racket Brock's making, I'm surprise she's still sleeping,_ ' the former wizard thought, looking at the still sleeping Vulpix.

"I wonder if this Vulpix has won any awards or competitions?" Misty asked, looking at the Fire Fox.

Brock then answered her inquiry, mic in hand.

"That's a fabulous question, Misty. Vulpix, is the hottest supermodel of the Pokémon world! Notice the gorgeous flowing tails that has made Vulpix a champ. Plus, there-"

He was then jumped by Ash and Padfoot. Ash restrained Brock's left arm from behind, while Padfoot had the teen in a headlock. Brock looked like he was trying to break free.

"We get the idea, Brock! Vulpix is terrific, too," Ash stated.

" _So, enough already with the commentary,_ " Padfoot telepathically said to the teen.

Vulpix, then yawned cutely again, but didn't get up.

"May I also ask you all something?" Suzie got their attention. "Who's that Pokémon?" she asked, pointing to Padfoot.

...

They were now currently sitting at a table and having tea with Suzie. She was also reading the card Ash handed to her of the Riolu/Lucario species. After pouring everybody some tea into their cups, she gave the card back to Ash.

"So all three of you are traveling on a Pokémon Journey together?" she asked.

Pikachu and Padfoot were sitting on a cushioned seat meant for three by the table. They had a bowl of Pokémon food beside them. Pikachu had taken to sitting in Harry's lap while eating, to which Harry didn't seem to mind.

"Pikachu. Pi." Pikachu said while eating. Padfoot had one of the balls, half eaten, in his right paw, and rubbed Pikachu's head with his left paw.

The humans looked at them as they ate.

"Your Lucario and Pikachu have such beautiful, shiny coats," Suzie complimented Ash.

"Gee, thank you Suzie," Ash responds smiling, feeling good at his hard work being acknowledged.

"Are you the one who prepares all of their Pokémon food, Brock?"

Brock stammers and stands straight up, giving his answer. "Uh, yes, I do!"

Ash and Padfoot decided not to correct Brock this time. Ash is normally the one who prepares all the food for his own Pokémon, most of the time.

"And it's Brock's own recipe, too," Misty added.

"My career as a breeder also began when I first became interested in Pokémon Nutrition," Suzie says.

Vulpix suddenly hopped onto the seat, joining Padfoot and Pikachu.

"Vul, Vul?" the fire type yipped: What's this?

Everybody looked on as Vulpix sniffed at Brock's Pokémon food curiously.

"Rah, Rah," Padfoot gently, barked: Try one.

"Pi," Pikachu, offered Vulpix the piece that was in his paws, saying: Here.

Vulpix looked at the half eaten piece. She leaned forward, and took the offered food from Pikachu. Everybody waited as she began chewing on the food ball.

Brock was looking on with anticipation. "Ohh. . ."

Vulpix, finally done chewing, swallowed.

"Vulpix," she happily yipped: Delicious; and began eating with the two Pokémon.

Everybody smiled at how Vulpix liked the food.

"Ohh. I can't believe Vulpix is eating the food I made," Brock said in surprise.

"Brock, this is really impressive. Vulpix never eats food that I haven't made myself," Suzie states.

"It looks like Vulpix has become a fan of Brock's cooking," Ash suggested, as the Fox Pokémon continues to eat.

"Ahh. Thank you, Vulpix." then slams his head into the table, in an attempt to bow. "Uhh!" Leaving a red mark on his forehead. "I'm... not...worthy," he says, through gritted teeth, while holding his head at the pain he was feelin.

Suzie at first gasped at Brock hitting his head, then giggled a little at Brock's recovery. She then looked at Misty, who called her name.

"Suzie. We saw some super-fancy looking Pokémon when we were walking down the street. Is that really the latest trend?"

"By any chance, did you pass a very large Salon on the way?" Suzie asked.

"Mmm, you mean that really tacky-looking place," Ash said, confirming the building.

"Ever since it opened, some trainers are trying to make their Pokémon as flashy as possible," Suzie explained.

Brock responded, "So that Salon started the trend."

Then Suzie says, "A good breeder is always trying to bring a Pokémon's inner strength and personality, but this new fad is about standing out, not what's inside."

"I don't like it either. It's pretty stupid to waste your time showing off," Ash voiced his opinion.

"But sometimes even Pokémon like to get dressed up and show off a little, just like the rest of us," Misty says, then turns to Ash's Pokémon, drawing their attention. "Right, Padfoot? Pikachu? I see it now. . ." she was imagining Padfoot in a yellow suit coat, that matched his yellow fur on his thighs, and a black bow tie. And Pikachu in a cute little pink dress with a flower on the left ear. Both Pokémon standing together and smiling, with Padfoot holding Pikachu in his arms.

Padfoot and Pikachu turned to Misty when she called their attention.

"Rah?" Padfoot raised and eyebrow, not sure how to respond to Misty's question.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu wondered what Misty was talking and thinking about.

"Misty, are you thinking of my Pokémon in fashion clothes?" Ash asked.

"Yep. I was thinking of Padfoot in a nice yellow suit coat, the same shade as his fur, and I think Pikachu would look great in a pink dress. Those two would make a cute, spring couple," she said a bit dreamily.

Only to get a surprised, shock look from Ash, a look of total disbelief from Padfoot, and a scared look from the electric mouse.

Brock's jaw had dropped, and had a bit of sweat on his face. He couldn't believe what Misty had just said.

"Misty, _you_ may not have noticed, but Pikachu's a _boy_ ," Ash stated dully, with emphasis.

Misty snaps out of it, and looks at Ash and asks, "Huh? How can you tell?

Ash blinks at the girl, then pulls out his Pokédex to show her the info of Pikachu.

 **Ping. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. The difference between the male and female Pikachu is in the shape of their tails. A male's tail will have the appearance of a standard lightning bolt shape. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart.**

Misty turned and saw Padfoot showing her his teammate's tail, holding it up with his right paw. There was no V-shaped notched in Pikachu's tail. Now, she felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Not only at the gender mix up she caused, but at implying that she thought to two of them would make a cute couple.

She noticed both males were still looking at her with horrified expressions.

"I'm really, sorry guys," she said, bowing her head to them and having her hands together in a prayer sign over her head. "I didn't mean to insult your gender or hurt your feelings," she apologized.

Harry and Pikachu sighed in relief, and out sounds at forgiving her. "Urah/Pikachu."

Misty sat back up and smiled at them, sincerely sorry for her earlier assumption.

Before long, Ash and Misty were at each other again about what's more important for a Pokémon's true beauty.

"I think Padfoot and Pikachu are perfect the way they are," he said, getting a pair of smiles from the two Pokémon. Misty then turns her attention to Ash. "We don't need any goofy or fancy fashions. It's what on the inside that really counts," he says, stating his opinion and belief.

This is what started another Ash and Misty argument. Misty got up and glared at Ash.

"I never said the inside wasn't important, but the outside counts too!"

Ash got up and glares at Misty.

"The inside is what matters!"

"Outside, too!"

"Inside!"

"Outside, too!"

"Inside matters the most!"

"The outside matters, too!"

"Inside!"

While they went back and forth, Brock, Suzie, Padfoot, and Pikachu sweat-dropped at the scene. Padfoot and Pikachu just sighed at another argument between those two.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Suzie asked Brock.

Brock responded, "That's like trying to stop the tide."

Padfoot nodded his head in agreement with the breeder-in-training.

"If you think fashion's to great, how about taking your Psyduck to that Salon? Or may-"

Misty then clapped her hands together with a smile. "Hey, what a great idea! Let's go Psyduck!" and she summons Psyduck from its Poké Ball.

"Psy-yi-yi," it said, moaning and holding its head.

Misty looked unsure with Psyduck's headache, and Ash laughed at the scene.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now we'll see who gets the last quack!"

"Ha! Anyway, Psyduck and I are so cute, we'll look good whatever fashion we wear!" Misty said, trying to play off her second thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure Psyduck will, at least," Ash said form behind her.

Misty then turns and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FASHION?!" scaring Ash a bit, then turning back around says calmly to her Pokémon, "Right, Psyduck?"

"Psy-yi-yi. Duck?" the duck Pokémon, holding its head quacked: Oh, ow-ow. Huh?

"This maybe more of a challenge than I thought it would be," Misty said, now looking more unsure.

"Better get going," Ash said grinning.

" _I think I'll tag along with,_ " Padfoot telepathically spoke aloud, this surprising Suzie and Vulpix.

"You really want to do this fashion stuff bro?" Ash asked, looking at Padfoot with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smile at Ash. " _Not really, but Misty could use a guard to make sure no git tries something on her._ "

"Oh, that's sweet of you wanting to be my bodyguard, Padfoot!" Misty smiles at the shiny, lightning bolt scarred Pokémon.

Ash smiled, and nodded at his Pokémon brother.

Padfoot returned the smile, and leaves the shop with Misty and Psyduck.

* * *

The three stood in line for a while now, but then they noticed that the line was gradually thinning out rapidly. Soon it was just them waiting outside the large Salon.

"Hey, wait. Where did everybody go?" Misty asks, looking around.

Padfoot was about to say something, when the woman from earlier, Chansy's trainer, walked up to them. With Chansey beside her.

"Say, weren't you over at Suzie's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw you there."

"Suzie's lecture just started. It's a series about Pokémon Care. Today's she's talking about massage."

"A lecture about Pokémon Massage?" Misty said in confusion, blinking.

' _This smells a lot like Ash's doing. Ha, always trying to prove something, right bro?_ ' Padfoot smirked in thought to himself, as Chansey and her trainer left.

* * *

It didn't take long until they were permitted in. The glass doors opened and the three walked in.

"Hello there, everbody," Misty greeted the two stylist.

Padfoot took in the two before him. A man and woman, that wore black and red clothing, and glasses. The man had blue hair while the woman had long red hair. On the counter. . . was that a Meowth?

' _It doesn't look bad in that little blue coat its wearing. Though... why do all three of them feel anxious all of a sudden?_ ' he thought with a frown.

"Huh?" Misty thought, tilting her head to the right a bit.

"Welcome young lady," the woman said.

Then she and the man grins at each other, and pulls a struggling Misty to the back. Padfoot would have stopped them, but he didn't feel any negative feelings coming from the two, so he walked after them, with Pysduck beside him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Misty aksed, trying to stop herself from being pulled, and failing.

"Step in. Don't be shy," the man said.

"No, not me. Psyduck."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're just as lovely as any Psyduck," the woman said.

"Hey hold on a second."

There was a bit of a tussle in the back, when the three emerged, Misty was in a whole different outfit. Her hair was even redone. Padfoot looked at Misty, and raised an eyebrow at her new look.

"It's another Masterpiece," the man looked pleased.

The two stylist brought over a mirror for her to see herself.

"You like it?" the woman asked.

Misty looks at herself, then she squeals in happiness at her reflection. "Oh! I love it! You've really captured the real me! You're totally amazing artists. Oh, I look so cute."

"I'm thrilled," the woman said.

"There's nothing that pleases us more than a satisfied costumer," the man said, then turns to Padfoot. "You there, Pokémon," he points dramatically. "Step right up!"

"Urah!" Padfoot suddenly has a sweat-drop on the side of his face, quickly looks to his left, his right, behind him, then down at his side, and points to Psyduck in question.

The smiling man shook his head no, while still pointing. Padfoot slowly points to himself, and the man nodded. Then, the wizard-turned-Aura Pokémon gulped and nervously walked forward to the guy.

"You look a little tensed, have go at our latest, Pokémon Massage Recliner. This recliner is designed to help relax Pokémon, by gently hitting their backs, along the spine area. Also the vibrations of this headgear is meant to massage you scalp! You'll simply love it, hop on in," the man said happily.

The green-eyed, shiny Pokémon looked at Misty, when she gave an encouraging nod, he went to have a seat. As soon as he got to the seat, he saw a Machoke facing the opposite the direction was in one. The recliner gave off the sounds of it vibrating, and the Machoke had the head gear on, too. The look on its face implied that it was feeling very relaxed.

"Oh, I see you spotted one of our other customers. This Machoke been at this for the last ten min. As you can see, it's so relaxed it went to sleep," the woman artist stated.

Padfoot started to smile, the Machoke did look fully relaxed. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Nodding, he hopped into the seat and laid back. Then man putting the headgear on his head, adjusting the equipment for him.

"Are you ready?" he was asked by the woman. Padfoot nodded, and the man had what Padfoot thought was a remote activate the recliner. "Then let's begin!"

The man pressed a button, but instead of him getting a massage, Harry felt metal bindings bound his wrists, behind his spikes, and his neck. He was wide-eyed, when he looked and saw Misty was suddenly tied to a chair, and standing on either side of her was the two artists.

The two ripped off their clothes... " _What? Team Rocket?!_ " Padfoot shouted in shock, as well as Misty did.

"That's right Lucario," Jessie smirked at him.

" _Then the Machoke behind me is-_ "

"Yep, that's James' Machoke. Your rival, Goro," she answered.

"Machoke, Choke, Machoke," the reclined fighting type responded with a smirk: Just sit back, my rival, you're not escaping.

"Now that you're here, we get to try out our little toy with you," James said.

"Here's how it's gonna work," Meowth came forward with a remote in his paws, grinning wickedly at Padfoot. "That device on your head is gonna scan your head for all of your moves. It'll find the one that is compatible with another Pokémon that is also hooked up to the little machine above the two of yous called, The Move Stealer. In this case, Goro.

"Then the Mover Stealer will take all information about the move including, the move itself, the knowledge, and give all to the other Pokémon attached to the other end."

"And the best part, is that it can't be reversed," Jessie added. "The Team Rocket engineers who made this, also made it so that the stolen move could not be re-learned by the Pokémon the move was stolen from. Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughed evilly.

"What/ _What_!?" Misty and Padfoot shouted in horror.

"That's right! Once the move has been stolen, the engineers informed all agents that the Move Stealer also prevents the move from being re-learned by the same Pokémon! Now prepare to lose one or more of your move(s), Lucario!" James grinned wickedly.

Padfoot was now struggling even harder to get out. During the explanation, he tried to use Psychic to get himself out, but he couldn't. He thinks it has something to do with the metal the bindings are made out of.

Metal that actually negates psychic moves.*

"So without further ado," Meowth then presses the button, and the Move Stealer Activates.

Padfoot felt a massive headache suddenly appear out of nowhere. He tried to not scream at the pain he was in, but it became too much for him, and he screamed aloud.

The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as if some claws was digging into his brain.

He felt one of his moves was being stripped from his mind, and he was forgetting how to use said move. Before he knew it, the device was turned off, and the pain was subsiding.

It felt like more time has gone by, but in reality only a minute has gone by. Padfoot was breathing hard. He was aware that behind him, Goro, was breathing hard as well.

"Now, let's see if it worked," Meowth said, as he now had the Move Stealer in his paws, and had removed the headgear that came with it.

Padfoot was freed from his seat, and he jumped away from it. He landed in his fighting stance and looked mad, but exhausted as well. Before him, Goro walked forward, and stood 6ft away from him.

Goro grinned, brought up his right hand up into a fist. He concentrated and his fist crackled with electricity. He was now enjoying the look of undisguised horror, and disbelief on Padfoot's face. The Move Stealer had worked. He now has his rivals move.

Thunder Punch.

James whooped in joy, Jessie laughed dramatically, Meowth smirked sinisterly, and Misty looked fearful at what had just happened, and what's going to happen.

Before Goro could charge at his rival with his stolen move, Padfoot's eyes glowed a faint purlple, his four appendages rose up, and Meowth screeched in horror.

Everyone looked, and saw the Move Stealer box was now compacted in itself, like a balled up piece of paper, and short curcuited itself out. Team Rocket looked terrified now.

"That device was issued to all field agents, and is not replaceable!" James hollered.

"How dare you destroy our only gift from Team Rocket HQ!" Jessie shouts.

Padfoot stops using Psychic, because his headache had returned.

"You'll pay for that. Goro, use your Thunder Punch!" James ordered dramatically.

"Ma, Machoke. Machoke!" Machoke acknowledged the order and said: Right Master. Thunder Punch!

Padfoot looked up and dodged his former attack move. He did about six back hand-springs, and landed on his feet, just as soon as the doors opened behind him. He glanced back and saw that it was Ash, Brock, Suzie, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Psyduck!

"Misty! Padfoot!" Ash called out as they rushed in.

"Pika!"

Padfoot looked at Psyduck, who stood behind Suzie. ' _It must have gone for help, and Team Rocket didn't notice before. That's a relief,_ ' he thought. " _Boy, am I glad to see you,_ " he said to them.

"It's the twerps again!" Team Rocket announced, standing over a tied up Misty

"It's Team Rocket again!" A shocked Ash and Brock spoke in unison.

"What took you guys so long?" Misty aksed, happy to see them.

Padfoot now had to chance to really look at Misty, and he blinked rapidly. No, he wasn't seeing things. Her face... that makeup was... weird... for the lack of better words. The shiny Lucario sweat-dropped at seeing her face.

"What happened to her face?" Both boys tried not to laugh, began choking.

"Dumb boys," she said, looking annoyed.

They snapped out of it and looked angrily at Team Rocket.

"Let Misty go right now!" Ash demanded.

Jessie smirked at him, "Sorry. You'll have to wait your turn. We won't be finished with her makeover until she looks like this." She made a weird face.

James added in, "We're conducting some important beauty research."

"Beauty Resaerch?" Suzie questioned them, not looking pleased. "Can't you understand that it's the beauty inside that counts? Every Pokémon is beautiful. We just have to help the Pokémon discover it."

Jessie and James remarked that they didn't care in the least. It was then Meowth revealed that the whole Salon was one big scam. This did not sit well with the other trainers that had come by earlier or Suzie. When Meowth revealed that if a rare Pokémon came by, they would swipe 'em on the spot.

Jessie them offered to trade Misty for Ash's Lucario and Pikachu, to which Misty gasped in shock at what Jessie was trying to do.

"If you're trying to steal my two Pokémon, then we're gonna battle, right now!" Ash stated angrily.

Brock had taken out a Poké Ball and said, "Count me in, too. Tag Team!"

"Pika!" Pikachu looked ready to battle.

" _Ash we must be careful. They managed to steal one of my moves earlier,_ " Padfoot told Ash, Pikachu, and Brock directly to their minds. In under 5 seconds, thanks to Harry using his aura, he showed them what had happened earlier.

"That's it! You're going down Team Rocket!" Ash shouted in anger.

"You've gone, too far this time! Stealing another Pokémon's move and giving it to one of your own, it's despicable!" Brock yelled, glaring at thier enemies.

"Pikachu!" Sparks were seen dancing along Pikachu's cheeks. ' _They stole Padfoot's electric move! I'll make them pay!_ ' he thought angrily.

Those outburst caused Suzie and the other trainers to gasped in fear.

"Ha, ha, ha! Salon Roquet is ready with our own Fashion Battle Paltform," James dramatically holds out a fashionable mic, and presses the button. "Here goes."

The building starts shaking, and is then covered in smoke. As the smoke begins to clear, and fasionable platform is seen, with Team Rocket at the top of a flight of stairs.

Jessie's voice could be heard as the smoke clears away.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** And now Salon Roquet presents a Fashion Extravaganza and Pokémon Battlethon. To protect the world from boring fashion...

 **James:** To dress all people with flash and passion...

 **Jessie:** To give all Pokémon pretty faces...

 **James:** To extend out art to outer spaces...

 **Jessie:** Jessie...

 **James:** James...

 **Jessie:** Salon Roquet. When it comes to chic, we know what's right.

 **James:** Surrender your taste or prepare to fight.

 **{And... Cut!}**

Jessie was dressed in a military uniform complete with a sword. James was dressed in a woman's, red dress, blonde wig, and a rose.

What was surprising was that he was being held in the arms gently by Goro, who was dressed in an old Victorian dressed suit. Black suit coat and pants, with a white vest.

Padfoot sweat-dropped at the designs of the platform they are meant to battle on, then at Goro's outfit. " _I hate to admit it, but he does look good in that, too,_ " he growled in annoyance.

"Ohh. We're suppose to fight on that?" Ash asked.

Jessie poses, "Dazzle them Ekans."

James, being twirled by around by Goro in a dance, is then tilted back and says, "Knock 'em dead, Koffing." With stars in his eyes.

The costumed Ekans and Koffin attacked together.

"We don't need costumes. Pikachu's superenergized from that massage. Go!" Ash points forward.

"Pika!" Pikachu charges ahead.

"Geodude, go! Huh," Brock calls out his rock type.

"Geodude," annouces its arrival.

"Geodude, give 'em a Seismic Toss!"

Geodude grabbed hold of Ekans, took it into the air, then tossed the poison type back at the ground. Ekans then grabs his rattle end tail, and spins himself around like a doughnut. When he lands, he strikes Pikachu. Sending the Mouse Pokémon back to his side of the field.

"Thunder Shock, now!" Ash called out.

Pikachu lands on his feet, and unleashes his attack. "Pikachu."

The two Poison types spun around like tops, their outfits deflecting Pikachu's attack.

"Pika?" Pikachu said in surprise, as Geodude came beside him.

"Let's go, Padfoot. Quick Attack!"

Harry growled in acknowledgement, stood up prepared to take off towards the poison types.

"Goro, darling, Thunder Punch!" James spins, then poses, pointing the rose at Padfoot.

"Machoke!"

Goro jumps, and comes down at Padfoot with Thunder Punch at the ready. Padfoot made it about half way until he stops and looks up at the incoming Superpower Pokémon.

"Padfoot, stop it with Psychic!"

Padfoot's eyes glowed purple, his appendages rose up, and a purple glow surrounded his right paw as he held it up. He stopped Goro in midair, and held him there.

James, however, was quick on the uptake. "Koffing, cutie, Sludge Makeover!"

Koffing spun off to the side, and fire Sludge Bomb rapidly. Catching Pikachu, Geodude, and Padfoot in the eyes, by surprise. Caught off guard, Padfoot lost his concentration, and dropped his rival to the floor.

"Now's your chance, Goro! Thunder Punch again!" James called out, hoping this time the attack will land.

Machoke quickly got up and ran at Padfoot, Thunder Punch active, and finally striking his fighting/steel type rival.

Padfoot felt the attack and cried out in pain at having been struck by his stolen move in the chest, sent back towards his side, and landing near Pikachu and Geodude. Electricity began arcing around his body.

" _Oh no! I've been paralyzed, nggh,!_ " he realized when he couldn't get up.

"Ah, Padfoot! Pikachu!"

"Geodude, no!"

"And now the finale," Jessie raises her sword dramatically. "Go!"

As soon as Koffing and Ekasn tried to move forward, they tripped over their outfits, and ruined them a bit.

Goro looked behind him, when he heard a crash, and looked just as horrified at the ruined clothes as James and Jessie.

"Ma! Machoke, Machoke! Ma, Ma, Machoke!" he faces looked fearful as he said: No! You can't have ruined them! I spent hours making them just right!

Ekans and Koffing sweat-dropped at ruining their teammates' hard work.

"Oh no! It's a fashion disaster!" James screeched in terror.

"I really like my Ekans in that dress," Jessie said looking crushed at the tears in their Pokémon's costumes.

"Get up you guys! We still have a battle to finish! Let's go!" Meowth yells at them, then takes off, with Koffing and Ekans following.

As they were about to attack the distracted Lucario, Pikachu, and Geodude, they were brought to a screeching halt. As Vulpix landed right between the Team Rocket Pokémon and Padfoot and his friends.

"Now what?" Brock asked, as Suzie had just stepped forward, and she looked pissed.

"Vulpix and I will take care of them," Suzie states.

"We'll give your Vulpix a makeover when we get rid of its tails," Jessie sneered at Suzie.

"Time to give you a lesson in breeding. If all you worry about is your Pokémon's outer beauty, its inner strength will be lost."

"Vul," Vulpix yipped with narrowed eyes, perfectly agreed with Suzie.

"A Pokémon is like a fashion model-, all that counts is a pretty face," Jessie countered.

"Like mine!" Meowth shouted as he and his Pokémon team jumped to attack.

"Vulpix, wrap them up with Fire Spin!" Suzie shouted.

Vulpix growled as she glowed an eeire yellow color. Her eyes glowed blue at first, then it changed to red as she unleashed her fire attack.

It caught the Team Rocket Pokémon and created a spiraling cyclone of fire, heading straight for Jessie and James, and Misty who was still behind them... tie to her seat.

"Save the gowns! Save the gowns!" Jessie and James cried out as the fire was drawing nearer.

"Hey, don't Fire Spin me! Help, help, help!" Misty shouted.

The attack sucked up Team Rocket, and tossed them into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!" **Ding**.

Padfoot, Pikachu, and Geodude, now able to see, looked at Vulpix in amazement.

"Now that's an attack!" Ash states, then scans the move.

 **Ping. Vulpix's greatest attack- Fire Spin! Using powerful flames to block its opponents from moving, then inflicts great damage.**

Then they all turned back to the gathered trainers and Pokémon.

Brock then spoke aloud, "Did you see that? A cute exterior hides inner strength- That's the Pokémon's true personality!"

That seemed to move the other trainers as they began taking off the accessories and makeup off of their Pokémon.

Psyduck had wondered up to the stairs on the platform and looked up when Misty called him.

"Psyduck! Just when I really needed you, you ducked out on me and Padfoot! Get up here quick and untie! Untie me now! Coughs, coughs."

"Psy-yi-yi."

* * *

The gang was back at the Suzie's shop preparing to say goodbye.

"Nice work, Vulpix," Suzie said to the Fox Pokémon.

"Vul," she replied happily.

"Thanks to all of you, I believe in what I'm doing again. You helped me regain confidence in my beliefs."

"It's not hard when the person you're helping is as great as you are," Ash says sincerely to Suzie.

Suzie then steps forward and says, "And Brock..."

"Uh, y-yes?"

"I was very impressed by the way you handled your Pokémon in a crisis like that."

Brock walks up the the other breeder. "Suzie..."

"I have a lot more to learn about breeding Pokémon. Even if I do have a Championship, I'm still a student, not a like you and I both have journeys ahead of us."

"You're leaving Suize?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what about your Pokémon Salon?" Misty added.

"There are things I can only learn if I leave here. I want you to continue your journey too, Brock. From now on we're rivals." Suzie then puts her hand out to a surprised Brock to shake.

"U-uh... sure," he says, as he shakes her hand.

Vulpix then came over and rubbed up against Brock's leg, which caused him to look down at her in confusion.

"I'd be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me," Suzie says.

"Huh?"

"You're the first person other than me that Vulpix has been friendly with. Right now I believe you can do a better of raising Vulpix than I could."

"Vulpix," she says, still rubbing against him.

Brock begins to tear up. "Thanks... I don't know what to say."

His friends all teared up and smiled at the scene before them. In awe at what was happening.

"Aw!"

"Pika."

Padfoot smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to worry, Vulpix. I promise I'll take good care of you," Brock says, and opens an empty Poké Ball. Vulpix was then turned into red energy, and entered the ball, without hesitation. **Pong**.

"All right! I got Vulpix!" Brock shouted.

Suzie smiled, as did Ash, Padfoot, and Misty. When they looked at each other though, Ash began snickering at Misty's face.

"Pfft!"

Which annoyed the girl.

"Hey, what are you laughing for? This makeup is very fashionable," Misty treid to justify the make she still had on.

...

As they waved good bye to Suzie and headed out of town at sunset, Padfoot was still feeling pretty down.

One of his best moves was stolen from him, and he can't even remember the most basic instruction on how to learn the move over again. Plus, Team Rocket did say that the machine he destroyed prevents him(Padfoot) from re-learning Thunder Punch.

Padfoot felt an arm sling around his shoulders, and looked up to see Ash pulling into a strong, one-armed, brotherly hug. Pikachu had hopped onto his head and looked down at him with a smile.

Through their bond, he felt Ash and Pikachu reassuring him that he was still a stong fighter, and that he shouldn't let this get him down. He felt his heart beat against his chest, and leaned against Ash, and through aura, thanked them both as they headed out of town.

* * *

On the opposite side of town, a lot of trainers that wanted their money back, were down on the ground with their Pokémon. All groaning in pain, and having arcs of electricity running along their bodies.

The sound of electricity was coming form the fist of a Machoke still standing. Smirking at all of his defeated opponents. And standing behind the Superpower Pokémon was Team Rocket, looking smug.

"Why don't we just take their Pokémon while we're still here?" James asked rhetorically. Smirking at the ground littered with downed Pokémon and their trainers.

"Because, they all have nothing but second rate, common Pokémon. We're only after rare and valuable Pokémon," Jessie says mockingly. Loud enough for the still conscious trainers to hear the insult.

"Right. At least they _volunteered_ to help Goro test out his new move," James commented.

Meowth was now done counting the money, he gave his team the signal, and James recalled Goro back to his Poké Ball. As one, they turned and left the defeated trainers and their Pokémon on the ground.

Laughing evilly at still having the money they scammed from the foolish trainers, and really getting a chance to test out Goro's Thunder Punch on them as well.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Yes, I decided to poke fun at Padfoot and Pikachu relationship and gender a little. Misty imagining Pikachu in a dress, shows that she actually thought Ash's Pikachu was a girl, until later that is. Otherwise she wouldn't have imagined what she did.**

 **Padfoot losing here was to show again that Padfoot isn't an overpowered character and doesn't always win. Just because he has a lot of moves to work with and has been training for 4 years, doesn't mean he can't be beaten. The earlier chapters like ch. 4, 16, 24 and 26 were meant to show that, and this chapter included.**

 **I decided that the Team Rocket Trio could at least win some battles outside of battling Ash and Padfoot's group. The end of the chapter was meant for that purpose, and for them to act cocky. I mean, originally, they ran from the angry trainers that wanted their money back. So, with them having stolen a powerful move like Thunder Punch earlier, the trio could have Goro battle them and win them more money. They lost to the twerp's group, but made a comeback beating the other no-named, unimportant trainers.**

 **What do you all think of Goro's little fashion quirk? Yeah, for a big, strong, muscle bound,** **Pokémon, he has good taste in clothes. Figured he would blend in well with Jessie and James when it comes to attires and such.**

 **Alrighty, then...**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon has a long snout and a two fin-like ridges curving over either side of its head. Its belly is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Its lower pectoral fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips that exude venom. It also has a large, coiled tail. Upon catching this Pokémon, it it has either the Poison Point or Sniper ability. Its type is water, but it is called the ? Pokémon.**

 **The answer was Seadra! And it is called the** _ **Dragon**_ **Pokémon.**

 **Congratulations to: Phoenix Paladin, magical fan18, Harry Ketchum, ultima-owner, and Nayeri for answering the first part, but no-one got the second part.**

 ***** **The Move Stealer** **: Is a square gray and black box that can fit in the palm of your hand, with two head gears attached to two metal cables.**

 **It looks like those cubes that James uses in The XY and XYZ Series. The two head gears look just like the Exp. Share in the games.**

 **The Move Stealer was inspired by the games Move Deleter and Move Tutor. With Team Rocket's special touch, preventing the** **Pokémon, whom the move was stolen from,** **from re-learning the move.**

 **This was meant to weaken both the Trainer and** **Pokémon** **mentally and emotionally. Breaking their spirits, per say. By taking away one of their best moves, and giving it to a Team Rocket** **Pokémon.**

 ***** **Metal that actually negates psychic moves** **;** **There some metals in the world that can negate specific** **Pokémon moves. It's been done many times by the Team rocket Trio.**

 **Example: the net Team Rocket used in** _ **Sanshrew's Locker**_ **episode to stop Abra from teleporting is proof.**

 **Up until now, Team Rocket was unaware that Padfoot can use Psychic, so it was fortunate and unfortunate on both sides.**

 **Fortunate for Padfoot and unfortunate for Team Rocket; that Padfoot does have a super effective move to use against most of their Pokémon and that they didn't know that they had a metal on them that can negate psychic type moves, but Padfoot knows now that such a metal does exist. Team Rocket is still unaware of the metal.**

 **Unfortunate for Padfoot and fortunate for Team Rocket; Team Rocket unknowingly used said metal to trap Padfoot, otherwise he would have revealed earlier before the battle that he can use psychic and would have freed himself and Misty. And would have never lost his move Thunder Punch.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. It also has sharp teeth and claws. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It is also known as the ? Pokémon.**

 **Remember, it's a two part answer.**

 **Spoiler* If you remember what Harry Potter's worst fear is in his old world, then you will have guessed that this Pokémon is one of the few Pokémon that Harry/Padfoot is fearful of in this world. As it and a few others are said to be able to do the same thing as his old fear was able to do.**

 **Hint* the answer in the story is 5 chapters back.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's** **Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Koffing: (M)** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name: Goro**

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move Stealer:** Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth:** **(M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	33. P-1 Grand Prix

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **P-1 Grand Prix**

 **. . .**

 **The next morning. . .**

At the Pokémon Center, Padfoot and the gang were at the videophone, talking to Old Man Ash.

 _ **"That is terrible news Ash, and I'm sorry to hear about what they did to you, Padfoot,"**_ Old Man Ash said.

Padfoot sighed a bit, then nodded.

"They may have stolen Thunder Punch, Grandpa, but there is no way they're stealing our fighting spirit!" Ash said, his eyes showing determination.

Padfoot smiled at Ash. He knew Ash wasn't going to let him wallow in self-pity.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said from on top of the Lucario's head.

Padfoot looked up, and smiled at his smiling teammate.

' _And neither will Pikachu, it seems,_ ' Padfoot thought to himself. He then turned his attention back to the conversation.

 _ **"Well, I may have just the thing to help Padfoot out,"**_ the old man said. _**"How about you enter him in the P-1 Grand Prix?"**_

"The P-1 Grand Prix? What's that Old Man Ash?" Brock asked what he and Misty were thinking.

 _ **"P-1 is short for The Pokémon Number One Grand Prix. It's a tournament for Fighting-type Pokémon, to prove who is the best. It takes place 1 day on every 2nd and 4th week, on every even numbered month.**_

 _ **"Every city or town has different rules for the contender to follow. One Grand Prix may be for a single Pokémon to compete in. If that's the case, then the number if entries will be 16, and no more than that. The 16 competing Pokémon will then follow that Grand Prix towns' rules until a winner is chosen.**_

 _ **"Another Grand Prix may be a Double Battle, in which you will have to have your fighting type team up with one of the Pokémon types they request.**_

 _ **"Example; if you go to a town that has Double Battles at its Grand Prix, your qualified fighting type will have to team up with one of the type choices they state for you to qualify. Water, fire, grass, etc. If you don't have one of the types they are asking for, then you can't compete."**_

"So, if one says that Padfoot would have to team up with a Poison or Ice type, and I don't have either one, then we don't qualify to enter that Grand Prix Tournament?" Ash asked.

Old Man Ash nodded.

 _ **"Exactly. The same goes for Triple Battles as well."**_

"Triple Battles?" Ash, Brock, and Misty blinked in question.

 _ **"Yes. Double and Triple Battles, in the P-1 Grand Prix, are really two on two and three on three battles. If one Pokémon wins a round, the trainer can either tag/swap them out for one of the team member(s), or stay in until it's been KO'd. In other words, last one standing is the winner."**_

The three humans and two Pokémon all nodded, in understanding.

 **"** _ **The winner will receive the town's plaque, that is the size as a mailing envelope, marking you and your Pokémon as that town's Champion of the P-1 Grand Prix. Once you win 6 Plaques from 6 different P-1 Grand Prix Tournaments, then you will have the honor of facing all other contestants that have the same number of Plaques in an all out, free-for-all, Battle Brawl.**_

 _ **"The winner of the Battle Brawl will have the honor of facing the current Champion of the P-1 Grand Prix. However, there doesn't appear to be a current Champion at this point in time."**_

"What about you Grandpa? I know you have 10 Grand Prix Championship Belts out in the storage house," Ash comments.

 _ **"My time as a P-1 Grand Prix contender ended the day you were born."**_

That silenced the 10 year old boy.

 _ **"I haven't done any participating after your father went back to traveling again. I stayed in Pallet Town, helping your mother to raise you. And I don't regret my decision, my grandson."**_

The old man smiled at his grandson kindly. Ash smiled back.

 _ **"Like I said, I think this is what Padfoot needs right now. And you're in luck, you said earlier that your near Scissor Street, then next town over is where the next P-1 Grand Prix is being held at tomorrow.**_

 _ **"Hudson Town is the name of the place. If you decide to enter, I'll make sure to tell everyone here to watch your battle. You should take the bus there, it'll get you there quicker, and you'll arrive there with plenty of time to help give Padfoot some pre-day training for his debut."**_

"Thanks a lot Grandpa, we'll do just that."

 _ **"Alright, then I'll see you on the big screen then. Padfoot, do your best."**_

"Rah, rah, Urah!" Harry saluted and barked: You got it, old man!

Old Man Ash nodded then hung up.

"So what do you think, Bro? Want to enter?" Ash asked Padfoot, grinning at the smile he was receiving.

 _"Of course, I want to compete! Do you really need to ask?"_ Harry telepathically said.

The gang then packed up their things, and checked the bus schedule, and luck was on their side. The next trip to Hudson Town was in 10 minutes. They all left the center, and made it to the bus. Paid for their tickets, and were off to Hudson Town.

* * *

As the bus left town, watching it were the Rocket Trio.

"Great. There they go," Jessie says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but where to?" Meowth asks.

"According to the bus schedule, they are heading for Hudson Town," James answered, reading the bulletin at the Bus Stop, with a newpaper in hand.

"Why would the twerps be going to Hudson Town anyway?" Meowth asks again.

"Well, this is interesting," Jessie and Meowth turned to a grinning James, looking at the paper. "It says here that there is a P-1 Grand Prix happening in Hudson Town, tomorrow, for fighting type Pokémon," he says.

"I bet that twerp is goin' to use that Lucario to enter the Grand Prix. After all, it is a fighting type," Meowth guesses.

"Then all we have to do is enter James' Machoke, and win the competition. Win the the reward, and go out for a good hot meal!" Jessie suggests.

"Then let's hurry then," James states, throwing the paper into a nearby waste bin, and they took off running to get to Hudson Town.

* * *

 **Inside a warehouse**

11 Rockets were louging around, until the lead female Rocket came into the room with a datapad.

"Hey, where No.13 at?" asked the oldest brother of the 4 Rocket Brothers.

"Boss Giovanni, sent him on a solo mission. After he completes it, he is to bring back with him a high-ranking, Team Rocket operative. Then, we are to escort him back to HQ," she says. "While he is there, he is instructed to scope out a trainer that has Boss Giovanni's attention, for the moment. Apparently, there's a tournament for fighting type Pokémon going on tomorrow, and that's where No.13's target is suppose to be. He is to watch him battle and report back his findings to the Boss in person."

"A possible recruit?" a grunt sitting on the sofa asked.

The lead female shrugged her shoulders, nonchantly. She continues to look at the datapads info on the trainer. "The trainer is in possession of a Hitmonlee, and has challenged a trainer by the name of Anthony, of the Fighting Spirit Gym, and his Pokémon Hitmonchan, to a battle at the Grand Prix the next day."

"So, we are left behind to wait for them to get back? Fantastic," mutters the other female with dark green hair.

"Those are our orders. We are to stay put. No.13 and the operative will return tomorrow," the female Rocket states.

* * *

They made it to Hudson Town, and didn't waste anytime getting to the registration desk at the Pokémon Center. Ash told Nurse Joy that Padfoot and himself were there to register for the P-1 tournament.

Nurse Joy guided the two to the back, as per requirements, every participating Fighting Pokémon had to get a physical done, while the trainer filled out the necessary paperwork. It took about 20 minutes. Then the two walked back out into the lobby, and joined their friends.

With Ash now having his P-1 Grand Prix entry card, he was now able to take part in the P-1 Grand Prix. The registration to enter Hudson Town's Grand Prix, was at the stadium. There Ash would learn if this tournament was a single, double, or triple battle.

The group then made their way to the stadium. They found the desk, and learned that this Grand Prix tournament will be a single battle. So, they qualified.

Which means, that come tomorrow, there will be 15 more contestants to compete against. This made Harry smile in anticipation for tomorrow.

With some day light left, Ash and Padfoot went out to the battle field, behind the center, and began practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills, on each other. It would be later that night when they returned to their room, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the group was at the park. Pikachu, Brock, and Misty looked on as Ash and Padfoot doing their _katas_. They were in perfect sync, too. The Grand Prix wouldn't start until 1 pm, so they had a good 4 hrs to kill until then.

After finishing their _katas_ , they decided to work on Padfoot's defensive manuevers. Ash proceeded to attack Padfoot, while the former wizard would stay on defense. Dodging, blocking, and parrying Ash's attacks.

A trainer with a Hitmonchan came by and saw Ash and Padfoot training. He admitted that he has never seen a Pokémon like that before, but he could tell that this canine-like Pokémon was a Fighting-type.

He could also tell that it had some sense of pride in its skills, judging by how it was currently dodging and blocking its trainer's punches and kicks. He smirked and came forward.

"Hey kid."

Ash, Padfoot, and the others looked up at the man and his Hitmonchan.

"The name's Anthony. How's about you and me having a battle? My Hitmonchan against your canine fighter there?" he gestured to Padfoot.

Ash and Harry looked at each other and grinned, before turning back to the man.

"Sure, this will be a good warm-up for the P-1 Grand Prix! Oh, yeah, my name's Ash. This is my partner, Padfoot."

Harry nodded to the pair, and stepped forward. Taking his position in front of Ash, as did Hitmonchan for his trainer. Ash took out Dexter to scan the Pokémon, even though he knows about this Pokémon, having been training and taking care of his grandpa's.

 **Ping. Hitmonchan, a skilled Fighting Pokémon that packs an incredibly fast punch.**

"This will be interesting," comments Brock.

"Yeah, after what happened last time, I'm sure Padfoot could use a confidence boost," Misty replied.

"Pikachu," the Mouse Pokémon nodded, in agreement.

"So you're entering the P-1 Grand Prix in this town, eh? This should let me see how good you are, kid." Anthony smirking at Ash.

Ash returned the look.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that."

The two fighting Pokémon stared at each other for a moment, then as soon as they were about to attack...

"Daddy!"

They all turned to see a girl, about 16 or 17, come to a stop between the two Pokémon. Looking at Anthony with pleading eyes.

While the others looked confused to see the girl, Brock was sporting a blush on his face at the sight of the pretty girl.

"Daddy, please come home!"

"Rebecca?" Anthony sweat-dropped at seeing his daughter.

"Daddy, please quit Pokémon training and come home with me."

Anthony looks down and to the left as he gave his final resolve. Not looking Rebecca in the eyes.

"I won't come home until I become Champion in the P-1 Grand Prix."

"Daddy!"

He then looks at Ash.

"We'll have to postpone our battle until the tournament begins. I'll be in the gym taking on challengers. The gym's that way," he points in the direction behind Ash and his friends. "See ya there, kid. Let's go Hitmonchan."

"Chan."

And both take off in a jog, leaving the group confused, and a disappointed daughter behind.

"Oh, well," Rebecca sighs.

They looked back at the girl, and Brock jumps in front of her.

"Can I be of help to you, young lady?"

Rebecca bows and apologizes. "I'm really sorry my father bothered you."

"No problem," Brock waved it to no offense.

"Can I ask a favor from you Pokémon trainers, a really, really big favor?"

"Please feel free to ask. We'll be glad to help in any way possible," Brock blurting out an answer.

"Thank you. Please, I want you to defeat my father's Hitmonchan in the Grand Prix!"

"Huh/ _Huh_?" was the response, that was given by Ash, Padfoot, and Misty.

"We'll do it for you," Brock states in a heartbeat.

Padfoot, Pikachu, Ash and Misty all looked at each other, sweat-dropped, and laughed nervously.

* * *

The Spirit Gym was an old, no longer used gas station building. On the outside was the sign the said: **Fighting Spirit.**

On the inside, it had all of the training equipment a body builder or Fighting Pokémon would use to get stronger. Padfoot smiled brightly at the sight of all the equipment, and went straight for the punching bag.

Ash just smiled at the happy aura he was feeling from his brother. He then turned his attention back to the others.

Padfoot was now in his own world, that he didn't notice Pikachu was watching him pummel away at the punching bag. The more he punched away at the bag, the more he remembered what happened when Goro activated his stolen Thunder Punch...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Goro grinned, brought up his right hand up into a fist. He concentrated and his fist crackled with electricity. He was now enjoying the look of undisguised horror, and disbelief on Padfoot's face._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Harry snarled, unexpectedly. He then started imagining that arrogant, smug look of Goro's face on the punching bag, and began punching and kicking it at a much faster pace than he was doing before.

After one last kick, he jumped up, spun his body around, and with a loud growl, struck the bag one final time with his tail. Knocking it off its chain and onto the ground. Luckily, the contents didn't spill out.

Padfoot landed back on the ground, breathing hard, trying to calm his fast, beating heart. He felt that he had just lost control of his feelings for a moment, but also felt that something just happened.

All was quiet in the gym, until he heard Ash's Pokédex go off. He turned to see Ash and the others looking at him in amazement at what he had done.

 **Ping. Close Combat. The user fights the foe up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def.**

Ash walks up to Padfoot, and reties his orange scarf onto his right bicep.

"You finally got that out of your system, bro," Ash quietly says to him.

Harry sighs softly, and nods his head. Now that his heart was beating normally again, he realise that what he just did. He had just learned a new move; Close Combat. He smiled brightly at Ash, who returned it along with a one-armed hug.

"With Padfoot learning a new move, we'll definitely help you. We'll beat your dad's Hitmonchan, but we're also going to win the P-1 Grand Prix!" Ash said in determination.

' _You can count on it, Rebecca. I won't lose,_ ' Padfoot spoke to the startled girl.

Rebecca smiled, bowed and thanked Ash and Padfoot.

* * *

Outside the Stadium, James got through registering himself and Goro for the competition. Jessie and Meowth smiled in amusement at how determined James was to win this thing. If nothing else, than to humiliate the twerp's Lucario in front of the audience.

Not to mention, the possibility of shoving the stolen move, Thunder Punch, in that shiny Pokémon's face, would be just the icing on the cake. Yep, for them, life was just sweet, when you're being bad.

 **...**

A man watched the trio of Rocket Agents with a creepy smile, and shook his head in amusement.

He was dressed in a black sweater, black jeans, gray suit coat and shoes. He had purple hair and beard. He also had a Zubat, perched on his right shoulder.

When he had seen enough, he chuckled sarcastically, and walked to the stadium entrance.

* * *

Fireworks and fanfare could be heard in the sky. The P-1 Grand Prix was about to get under way. Everybody was outside for the first event and to hear the rules.

Ash and Padfoot were lined up with the other competing trainers and their Pokémon. All stood on their benches and waited to be told what to do.

When Padfoot looked to his right, he nearly blanched at what he was seeing. Ash felt the shift in his brothers' emotions, looked in the same direction, and gasped.

About three trainers down, stood James of Team Rocket and Goro the Machoke. James was dressed in a white A-shirt, red sweatpants, and white with red-striped shoes, and a white headband.

The two Rockets, notice the twerps to their left, and gave them smug looks. Ash and Padfoot turned away from them, and faced forward. They couldn't believe that they were here too, but if they entered fair and square, then they are bound by the rules.

Which means, that if they try any under-handed tactics, then they are to be disqualified. Until then, Ash and Padfoot will have to keep their guard up and beat them in the competition. Padfoot was determined to never lose to Goro again.

The announcer on the P.A. **: Ladies and Gentlemen, our Fighting Pokémon Festival, The P-1 Grand Prix is about to begin.**

Everybody cheered and clapped. They settled down once the announcer began speaking again.

 **: Welcome to the Hudson Town's P-1 Grand Prix Competition. Here it will be a single Fighting Pokémon battle. We have here our 16 Pokémon participants and their trainers, that will take the challenge, one at a time, through the Pokémon Warrior Obstacle Course!**

Everyone looked at the obstacle course before them. Built over a pool of water that was longer than the course itself, and marveled at its make.

 **: Pokémon Warrior Obstacle Course is designed to test the competing Fighting Pokémon's overall fitness, and to eliminate the competitors. The 16 Pokémon competing will have to navigate through the obstacle course to make it to the buzzer at the end.**

He pointed to the big red button at the end of the course.

 **: The rule is this, any Pokémon that falls from the course and into the water, is automatically disqualified from continuing. Also, Pokémon Special Attacks are forbidden to be used during the obstacle course by the competing Pokémon. Any one caught using an attack will be disqualified.**

 **: The 4 Pokémon that makes it to through the course, with the fastest time, will make it to the battling stage of the P-1 Grand Prix, and battle to decide who will be this town's P-1 Champion!**

Ash and Padfoot, as well as their competition, looked determined not to lose.

 **: The course is set like this:**

 **1\. From the starting line, the Pokémon must get over the Lower Wall. This will test the muscular of upper limbs and power of lower limbs.**

 **2\. Next, the Pokémon must cross the Stepping Stones. This will test their leaping and balancing skills.**

 **3\. The Pokémon then faces the Rubble. This has 3 smaller walls and in between them are small pole bars. The Pokémon here are to show us their way of vaunting over the walls, and ducking under the poles.**

 **4\. The Tunnel is the next part. Pokémon are to crawl through confined spaces.**

 **5. Dodging Panels are next. There are 6 panels that are 6ft high. The Pokémon is to perform lateral dodging in confined spaces to get through.**

 **6\. The Low Rope is next. The Pokémon must climb up one of the three 20ft ropes to get to one of the 16 brown ribbons. The Pokémon will use muscular and endurance of upper limbs and trunk.**

 **7\. Next is the Ditch. The Pokémon runs up a ramp and must leap over gaps and balancing after landing on the other slope. Fall into the gap, that is a muddy ditch, the Pokémon is disqualified.**

 **8\. The Pokémon then must cross the Balancing Bridge. The Pokémon must stay on the beam and not fall over into the water, to make it to the other side. This shows the Pokémon's balancing, jumping, and coordination.**

 **9\. Go through the make shift panel, shaped like a house, and go vaunting through the, Window.**

 **10\. Next, the Pokémon must go up and down the Apex Ladder, showing balance and confidence at height.**

 **12\. The they must conquer the Warped Wall.**

 **13\. Finally, the Pokémon climbs the Long Rope. That is a 40ft rope, and must climb it to reach the platform, and ring the buzzer to signify that the Pokémon has finished the course. They keep the ribbon until it is returned to us.**

 **: And that is the course these Pokémon will be taking. So, without further ado, let's get started.**

 **...**

The first 3 Fighting Pokémon didn't make it past the Stepping Stones, and the next 2 didn't make it past the Ditch. Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Rebecca were starting to get worried. This Pokémon Warrior Obstacle Course was a lot more difficult than they were lead to believe it was. This was a sure fire way to weed out the weaker Fighting Pokémon from the strong.

After the 6th Pokémon had fallen into the Ditch, it was Padfoot's turn. Many people haven't seen his species of Pokémon before, and the announcer was told by his superiors who and what that Pokémon was called.

He relayed that message to the crowd, and at the sound of the horn, Padfoot took off. Ash was to run along side Padfoot, just outside the course and encourage him to keep going.

Padfoot managed to get his brown ribbon, and kept going. His biggest challenge was the Warped Wall, but after one try he made it, and climbed the Long Rope. He made it to the platform and hit the buzzer.

He was breathing hard and listening to the cheering of the crowd. He was the first Pokémon to make it past the obstacle stage. With a time of 5 min and 38 secs.

He sighed in happiness, and climbed down to the ground. He was met by Ash and the others. Ash and Pikachu gave him big hugs, and congratulated him on making it past the course.

7 more Pokémon later, Anthony's Hitmonchan made it past the course as well. As did James' Machoke, Goro, and the 4th Pokémon to make it was a Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee's trainer was the same age as Ash. He had purple hair, wore dark cool colors, and had a scowl on his face.

 **: That's it folk's! The Pokémon Warrior Obstacle Course is officially over! Now, we shall continue in the next ten min inside the stadium. So, please make your way there.**

Misty, Pikachu, Rebecca, and Pikachu followed the crowd back inside. As well as an older trainer that was talking briefly to Hitmonlee's trainer.

Ash and Padfoot, and the other contenders, followed the referee into the stadium from a different way.

 **...**

Inside a private viewing room, the purple-haired man entered, closed the door, and seated himself in one of the seats to watch the Ring Battle. Alone in the room, he watched the crowd talking among themselves. In amusement his small smile grew a little wider.

He was no longer alone.

"Well, I have to admit, if I wasn't good at what I do for a living, then I would be frightened at this situation. You were able to get past the guards and into the room, without making a sound. While masking your presence from even my Zubat at the same time, until you were sitting right beside me."

The man looked to his left, smiling at the Team Rocket Grunt, in a black trench coat, and the shadow of the black hat covering his eyes.

"I take it you're part of the team sent to bring me back to The Boss, yes?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm to watch the battles here first. Then we'll head back to pick up my team and be off to see our superior," No.13 said in a monotone, voice.

The man continued to smile at the grunt. It had become obvious to him that this one may be a cut above the rest. The grunt didn't give any attention to him, and his unnerving smile. He then leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

"Very well. Let's hope these matches don't bore us, yes?" he glances back at the grunt. Still didn't receive and answer, then went back to looking out at the crowd, in anticipation. "Yes."

* * *

The audience waited for the 4 trainers to enter the arena and began the next battle.

Announcer on the P. A. **: The contestants of the P-1 Grand Prix are about to enter the ring.**

Walking out of the side entrance came the four contestants with their Pokémon.

 **: Introducing the number one contender, The Fighting Machine Hitmonchan and its trainer, Anthony!**

In the crowd, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Rebecca looked on.

 **: And now the challenger. The Kicking Fiend Hitmonlee along with his trainer, Paul.**

Paul, Hitmonlee's trainer, just kept his eyes close while his Pokémon waved to the audience.

"We lost in the last P-1 competition, because of you Hitmonlee. Don't screw this one up."

Hitmonlee, put its arm down, and bowed to its head, to its trainers harsh words. It promised to itself that this time, it won't lose.

 **: Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have here two new Pokémon trainers competing here in their first P-1 debut, please welcome Ash of the Fearsome 4 and James!**

Both humans looked away from each other and waved to the cheering crowd. Their Pokémon did the same, but as soon as they made eye contact, blue electricity sparked between their eyes.

Padfoot was not going to lose to Goro or any other Pokémon from here on out. That was a promise to himself. None of them noticed the searching look Paul was giving Ash and Padfoot at the mention of The Fearsome 4.

The referee came and asked for the ribbons back from the Pokémon. Once he got them all, he wrote their trainers names down and gave the match line up to the announcer.

 **: Folks it's time for the match ups to begin. Please, turn your attention to the monitor.**

Everyone looked up and saw the the images of the the match ups.

 **1st Round:**

 **Ash and Lucario vs James and Machoke**

 **2nd Round:**

 **Anthony and Hitmonchan vs Paul and Hitmonlee**

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were tense. Jessie and Meowth in the crowd were smirking evilly. In the private room, The purple-hair man and No.13 continued to watch as the shiny Lucario and Machoke stood in the ring.

Facing each other. The bell sounded off for the battle to begin.

 **[CLANG]**

 **Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario vs James: (Goro) Machoke**

Goro comes charging at Padfoot with a Karate Chop, but Padfoot dodged it. Goro comes back around with a Thunder Punch, and Padfoot hits a split. The attack missing him.

As soon as Padfoot was on the ground from his split, he landed a well-placed punch. Right between Goro's legs.

Goro's eyes went wide, he fell to his knees, holding his bits, fell to the ground on his side, closed his watery eyes, and groaned in pain. Padfoot came out of his split and looked down at the quivering Superpower Pokémon, with a frown.

The men in the crowd, subconsciously, put their hands over their own and winced at the pain the Machoke was in. James looked wide-eyed at his fallen Pokémon.

Padfoot waited for Goro to get back up. Once Goro was up, he glared at the shiny Lucario. Padfoot just continued to frown at Goro.

Goro summoned what little strength he had left, and tried to perform a Seismic Toss. As his hands came within inches of Padfoot, the Lucario ducked right past Goro's guard, right paw on Goro's chest, and fired a blast of energy that sent Goro over the ropes and landing outside the ring.

Force Palm.

Goro the Machoke didn't get back up.

 **: Machoke is unable to battle. Ash and his Lucario wins.**

 **Winner: Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario**

Padfoot breathed a sigh of relief, then walked back to his brother. Both Ash and Harry were unaware that Paul was watching them, until it was his turn.

* * *

"Hooray!"

Misty got up and cheered the loudest for Padfoot's victory, causing Brock, Pikachu, and Rebecca to look at her with surprised looks and sweat-drops.

Jessie and Meowth slumped in misery, at James and Goro losing in the semi-finals.

 **...**

"So, the yellow and blue doggy decided to go for a cock shot. Well, it's not exactly against the rules. I mean, that Machoke was bound to still know Low Kick, so I say it's all good, then."

The Man looks over at No.13, who was petting his Umbreon in his lap, and gave him his creepy smile. Still, the grunt didn't seem to notice, or if he is aware, he's doing a remarkable job of ignoring him.

The man turned his attention back to the ring for the next match. No.13 watches the match carefully, and quietly stroking the back of his Moonlight Pokémon.

* * *

Announcer on the P. A. **:Now Ash's Lucario will advance to the final match, while the Fighting Spirit Gym's own Hitmonchan, the number one contender at this tournament, takes on the Legendary Kicking Fiend Hitmonlee for a chance at the Championship.**

Anthony and Hitmonchan looked at their opponents, Paul and Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, don't lose to him," Paul said.

Hitmonlee nodded, his focus on Hitmonchan.

"Keep on moving. Keep on fighting. Remember, you're a champion!" Anthony encouraging his Pokémon.

"Hitmonchan!" the Pokémon replied with a nod.

 **Paul: Hitmonlee vs Anthony: Hitmonchan**

 **[CLANG]**

Hitmonchan moves forward, from side to side. Hitmonlee flew forward, with leg outstretched in front of it.

 **POW!**

Hitmonchan's punch and Hitmonlee's kick met in the the center of the ring. The two narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Gotta be smart! Gotta be strong! Gotta keep moving!" Anthony shouted over the crowds to his Pokémon.

Hitmonlee sent out a barrage of kicks. Hitmonchan had his guard up, and was dodging all of Hitmonlee's kicks.

Paul's eyes narrowed when his Pokémon wasn't landing any kicks, then suddenly, he smirked.

As Hitmonchan continued to back up, its left foot stepped onto a small hole in the ring, that became bigger, and went through.

"Chan!"

Hitmonchan, Anthony, and Ash and the gang all gasped at what had just happened.

Hitmonchan's foot was stuck to its ankles. It tried to get out, but Paul was going to let it. Soon, Hitmonlee was raining down a fury of Mega Kicks on its boxing opponent.

Announcer on the P.A. **: Hitmonchan's in trouble! Hitmonlee's Mega Kick is getting the best of Hitmonchan!**

"Hitmonchan!" Anthony called out in vain to his Pokémon.

"This is dangerous, Anthony! You should forfeit the match right now," Ash said to the man.

Anthony shook in desperation at his Pokémon being pummeled by his challenger, that challenged him to a battle the other day, Paul.

Hitmonchan continued to take all of those Mega Kicks from Hitmonlee. Unable to defend himself.

"Finish this now, Hitmonlee!" Paul called out.

"Hitmonlee!"

The Kicking Fiend is flying through the air, prepared to kick Hitmonchan out of the ring.

"Stop it! Don't hurt my father's Pokémon!" Rebecca came out of nowhere, and was in between a surprised Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee's incoming Mega Kick.

"Rebecca!" Anthony called out, and was able to get in front of his daughter and take the kick in the arm.

That Mega Kick sent Anthony into the pole of the ring. He grunted at the pain he was feeling. Ash and Padfoot ran over to him, to see if he was all right.

He told them he was fine, and he got up to make sure Rebecca was okay. When she responded positively, Anthony was relieved, and threw in the towel. Forfeiting the match to Paul and Hitmonlee.

 **Winner: Paul: Hitmonlee**

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

Announcer on the P.A. **: Anthony throws in the towel! Hitmonlee is the winner!**

Ash's friends made it to him and Padfoot, as Anthony helped Hitmonchan out of the ring.

"Uh, good work Hitmonchan. Are you OK?" Anthony asks.

"Hitmonchan." it responds, tiredly.

"I'm sorry I worried yo and your mother so much."

"Oh, Daddy..." she hugs her father, in relief.

"That's my girl."

Ash and his friends all smiled at the scene.

"Isn't that great?" Ash asks, and Padfoot nods.

"The family's back together." Brock says.

" _That means we're up against Hitmonlee,_ " Padfoot states.

"That's right," Ash said.

"You battling brought them back together, and now all Ash and Padfoot needs to do is win one more time to be Champion," Misty adds.

"Pikachu. Pikachu Pika," Pikachu said: That's right. You can do it, Padfoot.

Ash and Padfoot smiled and nods, then looks over at their opponent. Paul and Hitmonlee were looking at them with unreable expressions.

* * *

"Well, the boy did a lot better than I gave him credit for. He certainly knows how to train strong Pokémon, yes?" the man asked the grunt.

"I have yet to see anything noteworthy, so far from him. Maybe, this round will help with that little problem," No.13 responded.

"Ah, so you're one of those types that is hard to please. No wonder you keep to yourself, and don't have much to say. Oh, well, just one more round and we can leave this place, yes?" the man looks to his side, and...

... the seat was empty.

The man blinked, and smiled wider than before. "Yes, he's definitely one to look out for. Yes."

* * *

 **Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario vs Paul: Hitmonlee**

 **[CLANG]**

Announcer on the P. A. **: And now for the final confrontation. Lucario, a newcomer who's battled to this last round with surprise and skillful attacks, faces the ferocious footwork of Hitmonlee, The Kicking Fiend! Get ready, fans, for a match you've never forget!**

Hitmonlee was throwing Mega Kick after Mega Kick at Padfoot. Padfoot used Detect and was weaving in and out of the Kicking Fiends attacks.

Block, parry downward, dodge left, dodge right, duck, jump over, parry to the right, parry to the left, duck, and back handspring.

Padfoot performs a back handspring, when Hitmonlee managed to kick him in the chest, above his spike, and ended up bring his feet up. And kicking Hitmonlee in the face.

That attack sent Hitmonlee backwards, onto the the ground. While Padfoot landed on his feet.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick now!" Paul called out, glaring at how the battle was going.

"Padfoot, use Close Combat!" Ash shouted.

Hitmonlee got back up, and charged at Padfoot. Padfoot ran at Hitmonlee, and ducked under its kick. He then struck the Kicking Fiend his new move, Close Combat.

He attacked with a fury of punches and kicks of his own. With one final punch, he sent Hitmonlee into one of the 4 poles.

Hitmonlee got back up, and jumped onto the pole it hit.

"Let's finish this, Hitmonlee! Use High Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee, jumped high into the air, and into the lights, trying to blind the Lucario. However, Padfoot, had his green eyes closed, and sensed his opponent with his aura.

"Padfoot, go! Use Force Palm!"

Padfoot, jumped at were he sensed Hitmonlee's aura was. The two came into contact in midair. Padfoot had dodged the attack, and placed his right paw on Hitmonlee's chest.

Without further delay, he let loose a blast of fighting type energy on his opponent. That sent The Kicking Fiend sailing out from above the ring, and onto the ground, near the stairs.

Hitmonlee, didn't get back up. In its eyes, were swirls of dizzyness.

Padfoot lands back in the ring, and stood up tall and proud. Breathing a sigh of relief, until it just dawned on him, he won.

He won!

He smiled brightly as Ash ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. His friends joining in on the hug as well.

 **Winner: Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario**

 **[CLANG, CLANG, CLANG,CLANG]** and the bell continues to ring.

Announcer on the the P.A. **: And it's all over! Lucario defeats Hitmonlee with a strong Force Palm! Ash's Lucario wins by both knockout and ringout! Lucario is the Hudson Town's P-1 Pokémon Grand Prix Champion!**

Everybody cheered for the new Pokémon Champion. Anthony smirked, and nodded his head.

Paul returned his fainted Pokémon, and left the stadium. He took one last glance at Ash celebrating his victory with the shiny Lucario, then turned and left.

* * *

In the private room, no one was present. It was completely empty.

 **...**

Outside, a jeep was leaving the stadium. In the driver's seat was No.13, and his passenger was the purple-haired man.

No longer was he in his casual black and gray attire, now he wore a black Team Rocket attire, with white gloves, and boots, a big red 'R' on the front, and his creepy smile plastered on his face. He turned to the grunt.

"I actually had a good time in there. It was nice being able to enjoy a good Pokémon rumble, in a private sweep than most people. I don't get this kind down time in the Sevii Islands, that's for sure. Wasn't this fun, yes?" he asked, show his teeth with a crazed look in his eyes.

When the grunt refused to say anything, the man looks down, and sees a vanilla folder with paper in it, between them. He looks back up at the teen, and contimues to smile.

"You've already written up your report? My, my, you're a fast one. Well, I'm starting to get bored, so I'm going to listen to some music."

He turns on the radio, and a new hit was just starting to play. This made the man smile brightly, and starts to sing and clap along with the music.

"Oh! I love this song! I love this song! ... 'Because I'm happy! Because I'm happy! Because I'm happy! Because I'm happy!... Hey come on, Happy! ... Happy!... Happy!... Happy!... Happy, happy, happy, happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy! Happy, happy, happy... because I'm HAPPY!"

As he was singing, No.13 slowly looks at him, when he started repeating the 'happy' part of the song, then slowly turns back to to see where he's driving as the man continues to sing that song. Trying to annoy No.13, and failing at that.

* * *

Soon the guys were ready to hit the road again. Ash and Padfoot received the Hudson Town's P-1 Plaque, and as a prize, Padfoot received a Black Belt! Harry was ecstatic to get one.

A Black Belt is a type-enhancing item. It boost the determination and power of Fighting-type moves by 20% when held.

Padfoot immediately put the belt on, and he felt his determination did rise a little. Though he bets that he'll really feel the difference when he starts battling again.

His friends told him that it looks good on him.

They said their goodbyes to Anthony and Rebecca and continued on their way to their next destination. As they got a 10 ft away, Ash's Pokégear starts ringing.

He answers it, and it's his family back at Pallet calling him. Saying they saw the P-1 Grand Prix, being broadcast live, and congratulated him and Padfoot for winning their first P-1 competition.

Unaware that the Rocket Trio were following them again, from a distance.

* * *

Paul was riding with his brother Reggie. They were heading towards the location of Reggie's next Frontier Battle, to win his 5th symbol.

"That was actually a good battle back there Paul," Reggie said, casually.

"Whatever. I can't believe I lost to him."

"Hey, come on now. He is one of The Fearsome 4 trainers of Pallet Town, and he won the Earth Badge against dad's challenge."

"Don't remind me of that," Paul said rather bluntly.

He then took out Reggie's electronic notebook, and went onto Pokétube to re-watch the battle Ash and his shiny Riolu had against his dad and his Marowak. Studying the 5 min. battle.

Reggie just smiled, and focused on the road.

* * *

The doors opened to the warehouse, and the 12 Rockets inside lined up at attention, when No.13 entered in with the high-ranking Team Rocket member.

"Well, well, well," he said, smiling sinisterly at them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am your superior. That's it! Now, let's get on to good old Giovanni! Chop chop everybody!" he says with such enthusiasm, and turns leaving them in his wake.

"We're leaving," No.13 says, and turns to leave.

"No.13? Who was that?" a male grunt asked.

"That would be Team Rocket's high-ranking operative, and our superior," he says blandly, after stopping.

"And his name, sir?" the female grunt asked.

He glances at her, then walks forward saying the name.

"... Petrel."

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Well, that was my take on the P-1 Grand Prix. I wanted to make it a little bigger than what the anime portrayed it to be. The idea of the 6 Plaques was inspired by the 3rd Season of Monster Rancher on Youtube.**

 ***The** **Pokémon** **Warrior Obstacle Course was inspired by the TV show;** _ **American Ninja Warrior**_ **. The course is to be taken, only if the town's Grand Prix is doing single battles. Double or Triple battles no obstacle course.**

 **Petrel, of Team Rocket, yes is off is rocker, and a bit crazy.**

 **Paul and Reggie finally made an appearance. Paul will show back up later on... someday.**

 **Now then...**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. It also has sharp teeth and claws. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It is also known as the ? Pokémon.**

 **The answer was Sableye! And it is called the _Darkness_ ****Pokémon.**

 **Congratulations to these readers: Nayeri, Bast Misao, magical fan18, Phoenix Paladin, Knockta's Spiel, 253910, and Vangran for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: flippy3131, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, ultima-owner, ShadowOkamiYokai, Asmodeus45, and Guest for answering the first part. ;)**

 _ **Spoiler* If you remember what Harry Potter's worst fear is in his old world, then you will have guessed that this Pokémon is one of the few Pokémon that Harry/Padfoot is fearful of in this world. As it and a few others are said to be able to do the same thing as his old fear was able to do.**_

 _ **Hint* the answer in the story is 5 chapters back:**_

 **A Big Hand of Applause for** _ **Phoenix Paladin**_ **for being the only one to name one of the other** **Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of in this world besides a Sableye; A Shedinja! :D**

 **Yes everyone, though the author didn't outright say what Harry's fear was in his old world or what it could do to make Harry afraid of it,** _ **Phoenix Paladin**_ **did figure out which other Pokémon had the** **same ability** **as the creature from Harry's old world that would give Harry trouble to get along with in this world.**

 **The hint is now 6 chapters back.**

 **Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **There are a total of 7 Pokémon in all. Can you guess the rest?**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This** **Pokémon lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. It has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried. It is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season. This Pokémon is also called the ? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves:** Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's** **Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Koffing: (M)** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name: Goro**

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move Stealer:** Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth:** **(M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	34. Sparks Fly for Magnemite

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Sparks Fly for Magnemite**

After winning the Hudson Town's P-1 Grand Prix, a few days later, Padfoot and his friends find themselves in a desolate factory town known as Gringy City. A depressing place were few people live, and even the ocean winds smell like sludge.

As they walked along the harbor, Padfoot grimaced at the smell. Cautiously looked down, and hoped that he didn't step in some Pokémon's waste.

"This is a really weird city. Lot's of factories, but no people," Ash comments, looking around as they came to a stop.

Misty then opnes up a green book. "This place is called Gringy City," she reads.

"Gringy? Never heard of it."

" _Neither have I. Though in a way, the name suits the place,_ " Padfoot added his thoughts on the matter.

"It used to be a lively, busy place, with all these factories here," Misty tells them.

"Yeah. They kinda went overboard with factories. Pollution ruined the air and water here," Brock said.

"I guess we won't find any Pokémon here."

" _Probably not, my brother. I don't know of any Pokémon that would want to live in a place like this,_ " Padfoot thought to Ash.

Suddenly, he heard sparks, and looked down. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking, and he looked like he might be sick, with that blush over his nose and under his eyes. Ash and the others looked down and saw what he saw.

"Pi... ka," he moaned, and swayed.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Pi... ka..." he swayed even more, until he was about to fall over.

Padfoot and the others made silent gasped.

"Pikachu!" Ash quickly grabs Pikachu, then without warning, he is shocked. "AAAH!"

Padfoot, Brock, and Misty were a safe distance behind Ash, being shocked. Padfoot held up his right paw. An outline of purple energy appeared, and his 4 appendages rose up and glowed the same color.

Pikachu's body became outlined with the same purple colored energy, and soon Pikachu was separated from Ash. Padfoot was using Psychic to levitate the sparking, Mouse Pokémon, while Ash got his bearings under control.

"Thanks Pad," Ash said, and went through his green back pack to take out his pink rubber gloves.

Padfoot nodded, and waited for Ash to get the gloves on, and allowed Ash to hold Pikachu. He released Psychic, and turned to look behind them. He frowned when he didn't see anyone there.

" _I could have sworn, someone was there,_ " he said to himself quietly.

He then turned back around and ran with his friends, to get to a Pokémon Center.

 **...**

They all ran down the harbor, looking for the way to the Center. As they ran, sparks continued to leap out of Pikachu's cheeks, but it didn't harm Ash. Due to him having on his rubber gloves.

"Hold on, Pikachu!" he said to his starter Pokémon. "We'll get you to a Pokémon Center as soon as we can!"

Pikachu moaned in Ash's arms, as they ran. Padfoot looked worried for his friend, and hope that the center's Nurse Joy will know what's wrong with his electric buddy.

Once they turned another corner, they spotted the Center. Wasting no time, the 4 of them ran right into the center, passing the automatic sliding glass doors.

* * *

 **Pokémon Speech, Activate:**

In the sewer, Goro was holding his nose because of the stench. He watched as his master and Jessie were arguing with Meowth, in the suits he brought them. Goro himself didn't wear one, as Meowth pointed out that there was none that came in his seize.

He blinked when Meowth shocked Master and Jessie through their suits when they refused to get into the pipe, that would lead them to the Pokémon Center.

Once they were completely submerged under the dirty water, he turned to Meowth, who was safely inside a small control center.

"Here ya go, Goro!" Meowth presses a button, and a mask that fitted over the Machoke's nose and mouth, was released.

Goro caught it out of the air, put it on, and breathed in relief. He then looks down at the murky water, where the air hoses were supplying the two humans with air.

"You sure they'll be all right down there?" he looked at the feline sceptically.

"Yep, 100% sure. As long as that thing continues to pump those suits with air, they'll be fine," Meowth says, pointing to the air compressor, that was plugged up to an outlet in the wall.

Goro looked at it, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Well, time to get to it!" Goro said rather excitedly, flexing his biceps.

"To... get to what?" Meowth asked, then he sweat-dropped at seeing Goro was standing on his hands, legs up in the air.

"To my exercises of course. I lost to my rival, Padfoot. At our very first P-1 Grand Prix together," Goro was now smirking at the memory of being defeated by his shiny rival. "Now, I must train twice as hard to overcome him the next time we battle! Until then, I must now complete 1,000 push-ups, while standing on my hands!" Goro declared, and got started doing his work-out.

Meowth blinked at his teammate, then shrugged his shoulders and sighed in resignation. He just watched him go about his work-out. Not like he has anything better to do.

 **Pokémon Speech, Deactivate:**

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Ash was ringing the bell at the front counter impatiently.

 **[RING RING RING]**

"Hey, nurse! [RING RING] Hey, nurse!" Ash yelled, as Padfoot also was losing his patience at no one answering.

Finally, Nurse Joy comes walking out of the back, yawning.

"Do you kids have any idea what time it is? Don't you know you should be sleeping now?" she asks sleepily, coming to a stop from behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but there's something really wrong with my Pikachu," Ash says.

Padfoot nodded, just as Pikachu's cheeks began to spark again. Nurse Joy yawns again, then she notices the sparks.

"A Cold," she says nonchalantly.

This did not sit well with Ash or Padfoot. Misty and Brock, behind them, had stayed quiet through the whole deal.

Padfoot narrowed his eyes and growled at the nurse, while Ash angrily yells out, "Arrgh! This is no Cold! Your sisters and cousins were a lot more helpful!"

Nusre Joy looks at them, yawns again, then waves off their attitudes.

"There's no need to get excited," she says, then points to Pikachu's sparking cheeks. "Look. Sparks are coming from its cheeks, right? That's an early symptom of a Cold in electric rodent Pokémon."

They all looked at the sparks as Joy explains a Cold, then they looked back at her.

"If you leave it overnight, I'm sure it'll be fine by morning," she says, confidently.

Though Padfoot and his friends didn't looked, too convinced of this Nurse Joy's nonchalant attitude.

" _Miss?_ " Padfoot spoke up.

"Huh? Who said that?" Joy looked at the kids, as none of their lips moved, and saw the masked jackal Pokémon raise his paw.

" _I did. I have a question, if you don't mind?_ " he asked, frowning at her.

Nurse Joy blinked at the talking Pokémon then said, "Hmm, what is it?"

" _Excuse me, but are you, by any chance, the oddball in your family?_ " he asked rather bluntly, foregoing any politeness.

Padfoot knew that Ash would have said something to him, but he figures that he's more worried about Pikachu as he was at the moment. So, Harry felt safe. For the moment, at least.

Nurse Joy then smiles brightly at the Pokémon's inquiry. "Oh, no! It's all my other relatives that are odd."

"Huh/ _Huh_?" That got four responses from the kids and Padfoot.

* * *

Goro was just on his 387th push-up when he noticed the noisy compressor was not on anymore.

"Machoke? Ma, Choke, Machoke?" pointing to the air compressor, he asks: Meowth? Is that suppose to happen?

Meowth looked shocked at what had just happened. "Hey! What's goin' on?! Power supply just went dead! If the pump stops workin', there's no air," the feline sweat-drops. "They won't like that. Heh... heh..." he chuckles nervously.

"What do I do?" he starts repeating again and again.

Goro, pretty much got the gist of what was now a bad situation for Master and Jessie. So, he did the one thing he could do to save them. He grabbed both hoses, and gave a great big heave!

"Ma... Choke!"

"Huh?!" Meowth turns around in time to see what Goro was doing and saw two shapes come flying out of the sewer water.

* * *

At the center, all of the power was out, and the gang and Nurse Joy came through the doors. Into the back room, where all of the sick and injured Pokémon were kept.

"Oh..." Joy sounded in concern, carrying Pikachu in her arms, with Ash's rubber gloves.

"What happened to these Pokémon?!" Ash asks, looking around.

"They're in Intensive Care. If we don't get the power back soon- Well, I just don't want to think about what would happen!"

"Don't just stand there! We have to save them!" Ash says angrily.

"Joy, please do something!" Misty puts in.

"I don't know what to do," she says, looking defeated.

"Hey! Stop giving Joy a hard time," Brock told them, as they turned to him. "There's nothing she can do."

" _Maybe so, Brock,_ " everyone looked at the shiny Lucario. " _But I refuse to believe that there isn't something that can be done about this. I say we go to see the Cop Lady of this city, and find out what can be done!_ "

Ash and Misty nodded.

"Right, Padfoot. Let's go." Ash says.

Joy gasps, and Pikachu, awake, starts to squirm in her arms. Reaching for Ash and Padfoot.

"Pika... Chu!" he called out to them.

They stopped at the door, and turned back to their sick friend.

" _Pika, you stay here, okay. We'll be back, once we got the power back on,_ " Padfoot said, then they took off again leaving the center.

Nurse Joy looked on with a worried look.

"Good luck... everybody."

Pikachu now looked even more sad at being left behind.

"Chu..."

* * *

They made it to the Police Station, but found out that Officer Jenny was unable to get in touch with the men at the Power Plant.

"I'm trying to find out, but there's answer at the Power Plant," Jenny says, hearing nothing on the phone.

"We don't have much time," Ash says.

Misty then asks, "What does the Power Plant look like?"

"You can't miss it. It's the big building with the smokestacks there." She points to the left.

They look and see the building.

" _Then, that's where we're heading,_ " Padfoot stated.

"All right, let's go," Ash says to the others, but then a bush behind them started rustling. "Huh?"

They all turned to see... Pikachu stepping out of the bushes. Still sick, if the sparks were anything to go by.

"Pi.. Ka... Chu."

"Pikachu!" Ash said, and the group ran over to the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu looks up when they came to a stop in front of him. He cringed at the stern look Padfoot was giving him.

" _Pika, what are your doing here? You're suppose to be back at the center resting and wating for us,_ " Padfoot spoke with a firm voice in their minds.

Pikachu, ears down, shook his head no, pitifully. "Chuuu!"

" _Really?_ " Padfoot blinks at what Pikachu said, then sighs. " _Pika, we are coming back. You should know us by now. We're not leaving and never coming back. It's just like back in Celedon City. Ash and I came back like we said we would. This is the same thing,_ " he tried to reason with his friend.

"Pika... Pi... Chu... Pi." was Pikachu's response, and it had Padfoot shoulders slump.

" _Pikachu, does Ash and my word mean so little to you,_ " he frowned when he asked that question, and Pikachu looked at him pleadingly.

Padfoot was about to say something else when he felt Ash's hand on his right shoulder. He looks back and sees Ash, Misty, and Brock smiling.

"It's okay bro," Ash says, then turns to Pikachu. "You can come along. But remember, you gotta take it easy."

Padfoot frowns, then sighs at Ash's answer. Pikachu looked so relieved at being able to come, that he jumped at them in delight.

"Pika! Chuuu!"

Only, Padfoot moved to the left at the last second, and Ash caught Pikachu in his arms. And getting thoroughly shocked by his electric rodent friend.

"WHAAAAA!" Ash screamed at being shocked.

The light show surprised Misty and Brock, while Padfoot just scratched the back of his head as Ash was being electrocuted by Pikachu.

" _You invited him, you can get shocked by him, Bro,_ " he said with half closed eyes, and paws on his hips.

While they continue to watch Ash's suffering, none of them were aware that they were being watched by a metalic-looking Pokémon.

* * *

In an alley, Jessie and James were panting. Gasping for air, as Meowth stood between them, and Goro stood behind Meowth, against the wall, with a hand on James' shoulder.

Meowth informed them that the city was was thrown into blackness, due to a power failure. When he and Goro spotted the twerps, Lucario, and Pikachu run by the alley, they became happy at getting another shot at catching those two prized Pokémon.

Once Jessie and James got their bearings, Meowth told them of his next plan.

* * *

Padfoot and his friends all stared at the Power Plant from the front entrance.

"There's the Power Plant," Ash says.

"Let's check inside," Misty suggests, and they all walked into the dark building.

Ash calls out, "Hello! Is anybody in here?" No one responded. The place was deserted. "If no one's here, we might as well have a look around, huh?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said softly: I guess so.

"Something's really weird. Why isn't anybody working here?" Brock asked, uncomfortable with the lights being out.

Misty looked at a map on the wall, and pointed down the hall. "It looks like the Control Room's right down that way."

Ash then turned to his Pokémon brother. "Padfoot, try using your aura, to sense if there's anybody else here, other than us."

Harry nodded, " _On it, Ash._ "

He closed his eyes, and raised his right paw, and pointed it down the hall. His 4 aura-sensing appendages rose up, and soon he was searching the halls for any human life.

The gang waited for him quietly. The occasional sparks, from Pikachu's cheeks, was the only noise heard. Padfoot's appendages were lowered, and he opened his eyes.

" _I sense two human auras down that hall, and to the fourth left turn,_ " he said.

Ash nodded and said, "Hmm, let's get go-"

"Pika!" Pikachu was shouting at them unexpectedly.

When they turned around, they say a dark figure floating behind Pikachu. And a blue glow was emitting from it.

Brock was up against the wall, with Misty hugging him. Ash and Padfoot were in their battle positions, in an instant. Ready to attack the creature that was so near their distressed teammate.

"What is that thing?" Ash asked with narrowed eyes, and Padfoot growling at it. " _What are you?_ "

It came into the light, it is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna.

It floated along and spoke in a deep voice, "Magnemite."

Ash and Padfoot blinked in surprise at the Pokémon. "Magnemite?" he says, then starts the scan it.

Misty and Brock came over and looked over his shoulders at the info.

 **Ping. Magnemite, a Magnet Pokémon. Its means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokémon is of the Electric type.**

"OK, what's a Pokémon like that doing here?" Ash asked, frowning at it.

"It caused the blackout," Misty accused, pointing to it. "Magnemite shut down the Power Plant."

Brock looks at Misty with a doubtful look. "This one by itself? No way!"

"I'm in agreement with Brock on this one Misty," Ash says.

"Well, Dexter did say it was mysterious," Misty reminded them.

"All right. I'll capture it, then we can check it out," Ash suggested, reaching for a Poké Ball.

"Wait a minute," Misty halts Ash, and points to the Magnemite floating around Pikachu, with its eye, half closed. "That Magnemite doesn't look like it wants to battle."

The all watched it, with confused looks, and frowns. Though, Padfoot had just facepalmed himself, at what he just discovered.

"What's with this thing? Why's it circling Pikachu?" Ash asked, frowning at this.

" _This Magnemite seems to like, Pika, here,_ " Padfoot told them, telepathically.

"Pika," Pikachu moaned, as more sparks danced along his cheeks.

At the sight of those sparks, Magnemite's eye turned red, a sign of it blushing. "Magnemite."

"This Magnemite is blushing like it's in love or something," Misty pointed this out.

"Love/ _Love_!" both travelers from Pallet Town, squawked incredulously.

Brock then spoke up. "If it were an animal Pokémon, I could understand. But how can an inorganic Pokémon like Magnemite fall in love with an electric rodent?" he asks, watching Magnemite float after Pikachu, as Pikachu tried to walk away from it.

" _OK, this is getting ridiculous,_ " Padfoot growled. " _Knock it off, Magnemite!_ " he shouted.

Magnemite broke off from its pursuit, then floated up to Padfoot. It looked him up and down. It could make out that this strange creature was part steel type like itself.

Strange. It has never seen one like this before.

When it looked down, it noticed Pikachu hiding behind the creature's right leg. What caught its attention the most though, was the fact that Pikachu was holding onto the creature, part steel type's hind leg.

Now it glared at the masked being.

"Magnemite, Magnemite!" it demanded angrily.

Padfoot blinked in confusion, then narrowed his eyes. " _What do you mean that Pikachu is yours? Pikachu is a member of my team, you floating piece of scrap metal!_ " he growled at Magnemite.

The others all blinked at what was just said.

"Magnemite, Magnemite, Magnemite!"

" _I don't care if he does have, so much electricity that you can't get enough of him. Pikachu's not interested in y-?_ " he stopped his comeback, stared off at the wall behind Magnemite, then facepalmed himself again. " _It was so obvious,_ " he sighed.

"What's obvious Padfoot?" Brock asked, Pikachu also looking up at his teammate.

" _The reason Magnemite here likes Pikachu. Nurse Joy said that Pikachu has a Cold. He has too much electricity in him, right now. He's sparking electricity, and Magnemite is attracted to it._ "

Now, Pikachu and the three humans blinked in realization.

"So, Magnemite is attracted to all of that electricity Pikachu's body is giving out?" Misty asked.

Brock finishes. "It would seem that way."

" _Exactly,_ " Padfoot nods to them. " _Now that, that's out of the way, Magnemite! Get lost already!_ " he yelled.

Magnemite glared at the other steel type, then it blinked and left the area.

"Guess Magnemite gave up," Ash said.

[SNIFF SNIFF]

"Mmm, do you smell that?" Brock asked, face grimaced at the bad smell.

"I do," Misty followed suit.

"So do I," Ash following his frineds looks.

" _Arrgh, what a horrible smell,_ " Padfoot comments.

[CLANG]

Behind them, the metal grate from the air vent fell to the ground. Causing them to turn around and see what looked like Pokémon landing on the floor.

This creature was a slimy, amorphous blob-like Pokémon, that looks like it was made of living purple sludge.

[SPLAT]

Two of them fell to the floor from the vent.

"Grimer." "Grimer." The two called out to them.

"It's those things," Brock said, holding his nose like the others were.

"They stink!" Misty says, covering her nose and mouth.

"What are they?" Ash then scans them.

 **Ping. Grimer, a Sludge Pokémon. Born from sludge, these Pokémon specialize in sludge attacks.**

As Dexter spoke, more Grimer appeared from the open vent above them.

"Magnemite must have disappeared because of these things," Brock spoke.

"Is this what sludge smells like? It really stinks," Ash asks.

"Grimer!" All of the Grimer said at once.

While the humans argued in the back, Padfoot blinked in confusion. He felt a stronger aura coming from the Grimer, or at least in their direction.

" _There's a Pokémon here with a stronger aura than the Grimer,_ " he said, getting their attention.

The a larger Pokémon in the back of the Grimer appeared.

"MUK!" it bellowed.

"Oh! It's huge!" Ash squeaked, as he and his friends looked frightened.

"Grimer's Grandpa?" Misty asked, as Ash scans this new Pokémon.

 **Ping. Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison.**

Padfoot starts taking steps back, while whining a bit at all of these sludge Pokémon looking ready to attack them. Ash nervously grimaces at their situation. As well as the others.

"Ugh!" Ash moaned.

"That's not good news," the older teen said, looking scared.

" _No kidding,_ " Padfoot says, then turns away from the Grimer and Muk, and looks at Ash.

They both nodded, then without warning, the former boy wizard spun around, and launched an Aura Sphere directly at Muk.

"Muk!" Muk cried out.

Muk was hit hard by the surprised attack. Grimer all turned to see if Muk was fine. When the smoke cleared, and Muk was slightly hurt, they turned to attack the Pokémon that dared to attack Muk.

Only to see that they were very far down the hallway. They blinked in surprise, then gave chase.

 **...**

As the gang turned the corner, Ash managed to avoid running into one of the two workers. Instead of introducing themselves, they immediately ran for the Control Room. Once they made it inside, Brock and Padfoot leaned against the door, to try and keep it shut.

"Tell us waht's going on," Ash demanded from the two workers. "This blackout is a disaster for the city. Lots of Pokémon are going to die at the center if the power doesn't come back on soon. They need that power."

"But we can't. There are so many Grimer that they're clogging the seawater intake," said one of the workers.

"We've got to bring the water to a boil so it'll turn the turbines, or the generator won't work at all," the other worker said.

"So do something!" Ash yelled, with clenched fists.

"I'm afraid that easy to say. We've been trying to-"

"Ash!"

Brock's yell interrupts then man. They turn to then door, and see Padfoot and Brock trying to keep it from being pushed open.

"The Grimer are... ramming the door! We- We can't hold it with just the two of us!" Brock said, straining along with Padfoot to keep the door from opening.

" _It feels like... each Grimer is... tackling the door... one at a time. I don't think this... door can take... any more attacks!_ " Padfoot telepathically spoke, and soon he and Brock were joined by Ash and Misty.

All four grunted, at the continued attacks the Grimer were making on the door.

"I hate to say it, but if we don't act fast, we'll be on the Muk Menu," Misty yelled over the attacks.

"But what can we do?" Ash asks, straining as the attacks were now becoming faster and harder.

"Uhh! Uhh! Aah!" All four were thrown backwards into the room, as the Grimer now entered the Control Room.

"Grimer!" All of the Grimer were saying.

"You three are Pokémon trainers, aren't your? You've got to use your Pokémon to help us out," Worker1 said to them.

"He's right," Worker2 says. "If you can get rid of the Grimer, the generator will work."

Ash nodded, and stepped forward, with Padfoot in front of him. facing off against the Grimer.

" _There's so many of them, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle them all,_ " Padfoot said, looking at all of the Grimer. " _But, I'm not willing to give up either!_ " he stated boldly.

Which caused Ash to grin in determination. "All right, that's what I want to hear. So, Padfoot, Use Psychic!"

" _You got it, Ash!_ " he says, as his 4 appendages rose up, he raised both paws up, and his eyes glowed purple. His paws and appendages were outlined in purple psychic energy.

With a growl, he sent waves of psychic energy at the first wave of Grimer. They all froze up, from the attack, then fell to the ground.

Fainted.

Pikachu then stepped forward.

"Pikachu... I know I'm asking a lot from you as well, but we need your help," he gritted his teeth in having Pikachu help out while he was sick. He received a nod from the electric rodent. "Uhh... give 'em your Thunder Shock."

"Kachu!"

Thunder Shock hit one of the Grimer. It screamed in pain before it fainted. It was soon blocked by more of its kind.

Then they were hit with Psychic and they fainted. Padfoot was beginning to tire. He looked around, with glowing eyes, and found that the situation they were in wasn't improving.

He gritted his teeth.

"It's no good! There's too many of them," Ash says.

Soon Muk appeared, and Padfoot snarled at the giant sludge's appearance. Then the vent from above popped open, and Magnemite came out. And it was being followed by more of its evolutionary line.

What had followed it was what appeared to be a bunch of three Magnemite linked together.

"What are they?" Ash asked, as they moved between the Grimer and the humans.

"Magnemite and their evolved form Magneton. Their friends of the other Magnemite," Brock smiled at all of them.

The Magneton all charged up their electrical attacks, then fired their electricity at all of the Grimer. The Grimer all screamed at being shocked so much in such little time.

Then the Grimer all started retreating from the room. The Magneton followed, and blasted the Grimer from the seawater intake valve. Freeing the water, and allowing it to flow into the Power Plant.

Which got the turbines running again, and the generator up and running. Supplying power back to the city, and ending the blackout.

The kids cheered at being able to see again, and the two workers were back at the controls.

"The lights are on!" Ash exclaims.

"The turbines are moving again," Worker2 said.

"The Grimer have all cleared away from the seawater intake valve," Worker1 replied.

Misty then noticed that Muk was still there in the room with them.

"Muk!" it bellowed at them.

Padfoot used Psychic to hold Muk in place.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock." Ash commanded.

"Kachu!"

The sickly Pikachu, fires off another Thunder Shock at Muk. Even though Padfoot was holding it in place, Thunder Shock didn't look as though it was doing anything to it.

"Oh, man, that's some pretty strong sludge," Ash commented.

While Pikachu was still blasting away, the Magnemite from earlier came over and helped Pikachu out. By attacking Muk with its own electircity. Pikachu and Magnemite put everything into it, until Ash decided to try something else.

"Padfoot, drop Psychic, and use Copycat on Pikachu!"

Padfoot nodded in acknowledgement. He stops using Psychic to hold Muk. He turns his head to look at Pikachu, then his body glows yellow. In his mind's eye, he sees how Pikachu used the attack, then he crosses his arms and concentrates.

The three kids humans all had looks of astonishment when they saw yellow electricity arcing around Padfoot's body. With a loud growl, he fired Thunder Shock at Muk.

With all three electric attacks, raining down on Muk, it couldn't take it anymore, and fainted. The attacks stop, and Muk was unconscious.

Ash turns his hat backwards, and then throws an empty Poké Ball at Muk.

"All right. Poké Ball, go!"

Everybody waits in anticipation as the ball continues to shake. While its was shaking, Padfoot made a quick glance at Pikachu, and smiled when he saw his little buddy was all better.

The ball finally clicks, signaling the capture was complete. Ash walks over, picks up the ball and does a pose, with the ball in his outstretched right hand.

"I did it! I captured a Muk! Ash Ketchum saves the day once again!" He boasts, but then stops and looks behind him to see Padfoot and the others holding their noses, and standing away from him. "What's wrong?"

" _Eew..._ " "Eew..." "Eew..." was Padfoot, Misty, and Brock's reactions.

* * *

It was morning, and outside stood everyone... a good distance away from Ash and the Poké Ball. Even Ash was holding his nose.

Padfoot, Pikachu, and Magnemite were the only ones standing near Ash. Padfoot was holding his nose with his paws, and using Psychic to hold up Ash's Pokédex. They were waiting for the signal to make the all clear sound, so that he can send the Pokémon back to Prof. Oak's lab.

"The smell comes through the Poké Ball," Ash whines, while holding his nose.

Everybody laughs, then hears the (ding) sound from the Pokédex.

"Finally," Ash says, then uses his hand that was holding his nose, presses the button, and the ball vanishes in white light. "Phew," he sighs in relief.

"That was the bad news, but the good news is Pikachu's 100% better," Misty says, while still holding her nose, like everybody else.

"That's right. Pikachu was sick until just a little while ago," Brock realizes.

"Ah, if an electric mouse builds up too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized," Worker2 said.

"And it seems like it has a Cold," Worker1 finishes.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says happily.

Ash then looks at Magnemite. "Well, we all sure owe a big thank-you to Magnemite here, don't we?"

Magnemite then floats down to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu was just thanking the electric/steel type, when it started to float away from him. This confused Pikachu.

" _Well, it would seem that it's no longer interested in you, Pika,_ " Harry smiled at Magnemite's change in attitude.

This caused the three humans to be confused, until the workers theorized that because Pikachu is no longer magnetized, Magnemite no longer shows any interest.

"It's a good thing, huh, Pikachu? It won't follow you around anymore," Ash said, and received a happy "Chu!" form his Mouse Pokémon. Then he turned to Padfoot. "So, are you going to thank it now?"

" _Huh?_ " Harry blinked at the question, then felt Magnemite float up to eye level behind him. He sweat-dropped then.

"Magnemite did help us out back there, you know," Ash smiled at Padfoot.

" _Technically, it was the Magneton that helped us out back there with the Grimer,_ " he said sweating, knowing that excuse wasn't going to hold up.

"But it was Magnemite that brought the Magneton to help us," Misty now smiling at Padfoot's look of discomfort.

"Let's not for get, that it was Magnemite that also helped Pikachu and _you,_ Padfoot, defeat Muk back there," a smiling Brock finishes.

Their explanations left Padfoot with a sweat-drop and a face like -_-.

He sighs through his nose, then glances at the floating steel type. He subtly used aura to gauge its emotions, and growled lowly. Despite Magnemite not having a face, it sure felt pretty smug, and was waiting for Padfoot to thank it.

Ooh, Padfoot just wanted to hit the floating piece of scrap and send it to the scrap heap, but he couldn't. So, he swallowed, and turned to give Magnemite a sideways look.

" _Grr, thanks for the help, grr,_ " he growled out his thanks and quickly turned away. He also stopped trying to feel its emotions, when it was starting to feel really smug towards him.

"Magnemite."

It chortled in delight, at Padfoot's humiliation.

" _Grr, better be careful or you'll rust,_ " Harry retorted quietly, and telepathically to Magnemite only.

This caused Magnemite to stop and glare at Padfoot angrily for even insinuating that it would ever RUST!

Ash looked over and noticed that Magnemite was happy one second, then glaring at Padfoot. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Pad, what did you say to Magnemite?" he asked, with a knowing sound in his voice.

Padfoot just shrugged his shoulders, and had his eyes closed. " _I didn't say anything that wasn't true. It's not my fault this floating tin ball can't keep up its own shine._ "

Now Magnemite looked furious, as puff of steam was coming off of it. All Ash could do was sigh at his brothers antics at making Magnemite angry.

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

Meanwhile, at the Oak Laboratory, Prof. Oak was at the transporter machine. Watching to see what new Pokémon Ash was sending him.

"Ha ha ha! It's been quite a while since Ash sent me a new Pokémon. I wonder what he's captured this time?" he says.

No sooner as he said that, the newly arrived Poké Ball popped open to to reveal the new Pokémon, and the smell it brought with it.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" the Prof. held his nose.

The Pokémon that materialized in the lab was a Muk.

"Mu-Mu-Mu-Muk." it bellowed, and Oak, sweated at the sight of it.

"Euhhh. What's the idea of sending a Muk? Yecch!"

"Muk!"

* * *

Team Rocket, a distance away, tried to use their new high-powered electromagnet to capture both Pikachu, because they believed him still, to be magnetized, and Lucario, because he is part steel type.

In their Gyarados Submarine, Machoke took up the seat behind James, and Meowth was perched on his shoulder. The magnet was attached to the top of the sub, as they rose to the surface.

When activated, it attracted all of the Magneton, and sanked the Team Rocket sub back into the seawater.

* * *

The gang were outside at the Pokémon Center, and were about to say good bye to Nurse, Joy, Officer Jenny, and the recovered Pokémon.

"All those Grimer here just prove that the ocean's totally polluted. You guys gotta clean up the sea around here. I know you can do it," Misty said to them.

"You're right, Misty. We'll do everything we can to make sure that the ocean is really clean again," Officer Jenny said.

"If you clean up the air and the water, you may just bring this place back to life," Brock added to the talk.

Nurse Joy then stepped forward. "Thanks Ash. Padfoot. You both worked so hard to make sure all these Pokémon survived. You two have inspired me to become a better nurse," she says sencerely.

"We salute you fine work," Jenny stated, saluting the trainer and Pokémon.

Ash, Padfoot, and their friends chuckled nervously, as Ash tried to wave them off.

"Oh, please, ladies, that's very nice of you. Anyway, try to make your city clean," he says.

"We will, and please come back and visit us," Nurse Joy says, then waves goodbye to them.

As they leave Gringy City with big smiles, Padfoot hopes that the next place they go to will be cleaner and greener than this city was.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This** **Pokémon lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. It has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried. It is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season. This Pokémon is also called the ? Pokémon.**

 **The answer was** **Ursaring, The Hibernator Pokémon.**

 **Congradulations to these readers: ShadowOkamiYokai, Bast Misao, Phoenix Paladin, Nayeri, and ultima-owner for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: DarkUmbreon15 for answering the first part. ;)**

 **Congrats to** **Phoenix Paladin, Nayeri, 253910, and ultima-owner for bringing in all of the Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of.**

 **Around of applause for,** _ **253910**_ **, for answering what Harry feared the most in his old world and that would be Dementors! And any soul/stealing creature in this world, is what Padfoot is fearful of.**

 ***note: this is a fear the shiny Riolu had, before Harry had entered the picture. So they both shared a common fear.**

 **And a big round of applause to** _ **Phoenix Paladin**_ **, for the final pick of the Pokémon that Harry is scared of.**

 **Author** _ **Phoenix Paladin**_ **PM me 2 days ago with the final Pokémon.**

 **So, here they are, the 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 ***note: I have researched these types before I even put them out there for you readers to find, and I am also at somewhat of a lost, like** _ **Phoenix Paladin**_ **, when concerning Honedge's evolution line. Whether the last to forms of Honedge take soul/life energy or not, it's not been stated or mentioned at all.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It is also called the ? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball: Active**

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Muk:**

 **Moves:** Unknown

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Koffing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Ekans: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	35. Dig Those Diglett!

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Dig Those Diglett!**

It's been a month since Gringy City, and the gang had currently decided to stop for the night in a Pokémon Center. That was next a beautiful waterfall.

While Padfoot, Pikachu, and the rest of the gang's Pokémon were being checked up on by Nurse Joy, Ash was busy at the computer. With Misty and Brock looking over his shoulder, Ash searched the Official Pokémon Database for info on himself. He found it, along with the other trainers from Pallet. And the screen read:

 **Ash Ketchum:**

 **Group: Member of The Fearsome 4**

 **Age: 10 years old**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: May 22**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Trainer Class: Pokémon Trainer**

 **Badge(s): 6**

 **P-1 Grand Prix Plaque(s): 1**

Ash smiled at his recent stats. He was doing all right, and he was still in the lead in terms of badges. He also sweat-dropped at the list of challengers that want to have a battle with him.

In stead of looking at the whole list, he decided to see the stats of his fellow trainers from Pallet Town. He scrolled down until he found Draco's stats.

 **Draco Hawthorn:**

 **Group: Member of The Fearsome 4**

 **Age: 10 years old**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: May 1**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Trainer Class: Pokémon Trainer, Dragon Tamer**

 **Badge(s): 5**

"Draco looks to be doing good," Misty commented.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Daisy and Gary are doing as well as Draco," Brock added.

"Well, here's Daisy's stats," Ash smiled at the picture of his girl, before looking at what she's won so far.

Also, ignoring the grins of his two human friends.

 **Daisy Oak:**

 **Group: Member of The Fearsome 4**

 **Age: 10 years old**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: June 6**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Hair Color: Auburn**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Trainer Class: Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator**

 **Badge(s): 5**

 **Ribbon(s): 3**

"Wow, she's already won three contest ribbons!" Misty said smiling.

"It would appear so. She just needs two more, then she can enter the Kanto Grand Festival," Brock stated.

"I'll pull up her contest after I look at Gary's stats," Ash said, then scrolled until he... found it!

 **Gary Oak:**

 **Group: Member of The Fearsome 4**

 **Age: 10 years old**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: June 6**

 **Eye Color: Dark Viridian**

 **Hair Color: Mahogany**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Trainer Class: Pokémon Trainer**

 **Badge(s): 6**

'Not bad Gary,' Ash thought, looking at Gary's achievements.

It would appear that the trainers of Pallet Town were doing splendidly on their journeys. Ash, as promised, pulled up Kanto's Pokémon Contest, and found the last two Daisy participated in. Brock and Misty made comments on how amazing Daisy was at contest, and how she gets her Pokémon to show off their moves in such a unique way.

They had finished watching both contest, by the time Nusre Joy called for them to pick up their Pokémon at the front desk. They made it there, and saw Padfoot and Pikachu's smiling faces.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. How are you two feeling?" Ash asked, smiling at their happy expressions.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's left shoulder to nuzzle Ash's left cheek. Ash chuckled at that, and returned the gesture by lightly scratching Pikachu's left cheek. Eliciting a happy "Cha!" from the electric rodent.

Ash then turned to his Pokémon brother, placed both his hands on the sides of Padfoot's head, and gave him a playful shake, left to right. While caressing his yellow, furry cheeks.

Padfoot grinned at this physical contact and closed his eyes at the feeling of brotherly love between them, as he reached up and took hold of Ash's wrists. While holding onto Ash's wrists with his paws, Padfoot made some growling noises at his trainer.

Brock, Misty, Nurse Joy, and a few trainers nearby all turned to the noise Padfoot made. They all, save for Brock and Misty, had just become apprehensive at the growling they all heard.

That is, until they heard a human growl coming from the trainer who was holding the strange Pokémon's head in his hands. The other trainers then went back to their own devices, and Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy continued to watch as Padfoot and Ash growled playfully and affectionately at each other.

When they stopped the growling, Ash leaned his forehead against Padfoot's. They just stayed like that for a moment. Brown eyes, looking into bright green eyes. Both smiling, and both feeling very happy and content.

They separated and then hugged one another, being mindful of the spike. Brock and Misty smiled at the scene, and chuckled when Padfoot, unexpectedly, snatched a surprised Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder, and gave him a hug too. Pikachu laughed and returned the gesture.

When they finally let go of each other, all of them headed to their room upstairs.

 **...**

"I still can't believe it," Misty said, looking at the rerun on TV with a surprised look.

"Well, believe it, Misty," Brock said, looking at the Bluestone City's P-1 Grand Prix's Champion.

" _I hate to say this, but they really did win it, fair and square,_ " Padfoot telepathically said, frowning at the Machoke with a black scarf tied around his left bicep, with a red 'R' on it, on screen with his trainer.

Team Rocket's James, Koffing, and Goro, the Machoke, were the winners of the Bluestone City's Grand Prix. They had won the P-1 Plaque and the prize was money, $3,000 dollars!

In cash!

"Feel any better now, after saying it?" Ash asked.

" _No,_ " was Harry's response.

Bluestone City was the next city after Gringy City. They actually would have gone to Blustone City, but they took the right turn at the fork in the road back then.

Bluestone City's P-1 Grand Prix was a Double Battle, and called for qualifiers to partner their Fighting type with one of city's three type choices. Which were: Poison, Ice, or Rock.

After just catching Muk at the time, Ash knew he wasn't ready to put Muk in a competition like the P-1, yet. Though he had Bulbasaur, which was a Grass and Poison type, they learned from the announcer on TV, that the personnel at the entry desk was very clear, that the partner Pokémon, to the fighting type, was not to be a dual type.

The primary fighting type can be a dual type. Just not the partner.

In other words, only pure types were allowed in that city's Grand Prix, and Ash wouldn't have been able to sign up for that competition with his Bulbasaur, anyways. This was good info to know for Ash and Padfoot's future P-1 battles.

The Grand Prix took place at the end of the 4th week, whereas the Hudson Town's, and any other town's, Grand Prix took place at the beginning of that week. So, that means that Ash and Padfoot could, theoretically, earn two plaques in a week. 4 in a month.

Providing that they win, of course.

So, James, Goro, and Koffing won that one, and the rest is history. Now, a month and a week later, the beginning of the 2nd week was fast approaching, which means, Ash and Padfoot could try and find another P-1 Grand Prix to enter and win, before their next gym battle.

"Remember, Ash, this week, the P-1 Grand Prix is happening again," Misty reminds him, while turning the TV off.

Ash and Padfoot both grinned.

" _Where's the next one taking place?_ " Harry asked.

Brock looked at the P-1 Pamphlet schedule and spotted the info. "According to the Grand Prix Schedule, the next two competitions this week, that are the closes to us, are in Brooklyn City and Fuchsia City. Today's Saturday, so Brooklyn City will start the day after tomorrow, and Fuchsia City hosts theirs in 6 days from now."

Looking at the map on his Pokégear, Ash and Padfoot saw what path they would have to take.

"Brooklyn City is closer to where we are currently, so we can go there first, and then make our way towards Fuchsia City afterwards," Ash suggested.

" _That sounds like a plan to me,_ " Padfoot spoke up.

"Pikachu," Pikahcu agreeing from on top of Padfoot's head.

"Well, if we're leaving early?" Misty looked at Ash in question, and he nodded to her. "Then we need to get to bed now."

Everybody said their good nights, and it was lights out.

* * *

Two days later, the Brooklyn City's P-1 Grand Prix had begun, and it was a Double Battle. Meaning, no obstacle course to transverse through.

The three type choices to partner Padfoot with was: Water, Flying, and Ground types. And the partner Pokémon can be a dual type in this one. Ash had chosen Pidgeotto to partner with Padfoot.

They later had caught sight of an upset Team Rocket at the sign up desk. Knowing that they don't have the neither of the three chosen types to qualify, they smiled at not having them in the competition.

There were a lot of trainers that had a qualifying fighting type. They just didn't have the right type of Pokémon partner to qualify. So, there were only 4 entries for this P-1 Grand Prix. Ash and three others.

Ash and Padfoot had sweat-dropped at this low number of qualifiers. They and their friends learned again, that not all trainers will have the right types to enter. And they learned that the applicants of the P-1 are denied info on what type of battle and Pokémon type choice, the city hosting the event, are until the 2nd and 4th week of every 2nd month.

Anyway, Ash and his team of Padfoot and Pidgeotto made it to the final round, and was facing off against a male trainer and his team of Primeape and Staryu.

The battle between Pidgeotto and Staryu was almost a slug fest. Staryu would attack with Tackle and Rapid Spin, and Pidgeotto would strike back with Quick Attack, Wing Attack, and Tackle. It appeared that the two Pokémon had silently agreed that they would only use their physical attacks and no special moves.

With this going on the crowds were cheering for their favorite Pokémon to win. Some were even standing up and cheering. Finally, after 5 minutes of back to back physical attacks, it came out into a draw. Now, it was Padfoot against Primeape.

Without any commands from their trainers, both fighting types threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Primeape was able to get a hold of Padfoot and went for a Seismic Toss, only for Padfoot break away, and reverse the move on Primeape using Copycat.

Padfoot was declared the winner and Champion of Brooklyn City's P-1 Grand Prix. He received his 2nd P-1 Plaque and a gold Nugget a prize, that would sell for $5,000 dollars! Ash, Padfoot, and Pidgeotto all smiled for their photo shoot, before leaving.

They had met back up with their friends, and went to the Poké Mart to sell the Nugget and get back the money. Ash then wired $3,000 back home, and kept the rest for himself. He called home after he had wired the money.

Needless to say, his family were happy he won another P-1 competition, and were speechless when he told them that he sent some of the money back to them at Pallet Town's Poké Mart. He told them the money was for the baby supplies and things they'll need.

After he was done talking to them, Ash and the gang left Brooklyn City and headed for the mountains.

* * *

Padfoot was taking in their surroundings, and can see nothing but trees all around, as they walked along the path.

"We sure have traveled a long way," Brock said.

"Yeah, we've seen tons of places. I wonder where we should go now?" Misty wondered.

They all stopped, and looked at each other.

"Pik?" Pikachu asked: Huh? As he too, wants to know.

"That's easy. We have to go to the next gym. So we can get another badge," Ash said, as if that was the most obvious thing to do.

" _And to win another Grand Prix! Can't forget about that now,_ " Padfoot put his two cents in the conversation.

"Well, Fuchsia City isn't too far from here, and it has both a gym and a Grand Prix Stadium. If I remember right, then the Grand Prix will start in another 3 days," Brock informed them.

" _Three days? Then we need to get to Fuchsia City immediately! So, which way do we go, Brock?_ " Padfoot asked, anxiously.

The reason he asked Brock was because, they didn't have a good signal while they were in the mountain area to use the Pokégear.

"Uh, over the mountain," Brock says, looking at the mountain ahead of them.

The rest turned to look, and saw more than one mountain. This confused them.

"Uh, Brock, over which mountain?" Misty asked.

Brock takes out the map, and looks it over. "The map says that Fuchsia City is on the other side of one of those mountains right over there. Is it this way or that way? Or maybe it's that way. Oh, great. We're surrounded by mountains on every side," he said. "Ohh." he starts looking very worried now.

"Uh, don't tell me we're lost again," Misty says, hands on her hips.

"OK, I won't tell you," was Brock's response.

Padfoot and Pikachu sweat-dropped at the comment that was made.

"Wait a minute. I looks like there's a road here," he points to a section on the map.

"Well, let's hit it," Ash announces.

"Ohh," Misty sighs, as the group head towards the road.

* * *

In the forest, Team Rocket was settled on a blanket and prepared to have to have lunch.

"I'm having some lovely chinese food," Jessie said, after tying a napkin around her neck, and praying over her plate of food. Rice and curry sauce.

"It's tea and crumpets for me," James spoke, pouring him some green tea from a kettle into a bowl.

Goro, the Machoke, and Meowth were both 5ft from the blanket exercising. Goro was doing one arm push-ups with his right hand, while his left was behind his back. Meowth was beside him doing sit-ups.

"Nothing for Machoke and Meowth. Goro's to remain fit and cut, and I'm gettin' a gut," Meowth spoke for the two of them.

Jessie and James spoke in perfect sync. "Work those bodies." The two cheers for the food and beverage, before they are interrupted by an explosion.

 **[BOOM]**

* * *

 **[BOOM]**

The explosion was so loud, that it shook the trees, and a flock of Pidgey flew away in fear. It also shook the ground under Padfoot and the gangs feet. So much, that they dropped to the ground and covered their heads, until the shaking settled down.

After the shaking had stopped, they looked up towards the direction they thought the explosion came from.

"I wonder what that was," Misty said, worriedly.

* * *

For Team Rocket, Jessie's food was spilled on her head. As was James' tea.

Jessie tasted a bit if her food when she spoke. "I didn't, mmm, get a taste."

James looked wet and sad when he whined. "I didn't get a sip."

Goro and Mewoth had stopped their workout and looked at the results.

"That's the breaks, but I wonder where that big blast came from?" Meowth asked.

* * *

 **[DISTANCE BOOM]**

" _It's over there,_ " Padfoot points and runs in that direction.

Ash and the others quickly follow after him.

* * *

"My lunch break is ruined," Jessie dramatically says, showing her ruined plate of food and sauce dipper.

"No tea party for me," James too, was being dramatic, showing his wasted and cracked tea bowl.

The both growled in anger, then they had fire in their eyes.

"Ohh! Someone is gonna pay for this!" the both shouted in fury, then ran up the path of the mountain, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Hey, wait for us!" Meowth called out.

He was getting left behind by the two, but was then picked up by Goro and placed on the Superpower Pokémon's shoulder.

"Machoke! Macoke Machoke! Ma, Choke!" Goro happily ran after them, much faster than Meowth, saying: Master! Keep running! We're coming!

* * *

With Padfoot in the lead, the gang ran up the slope and through the trees. They came out into the light, and all gasped at seeing a bunch of trucks moving fast on the road.

Trucks that were hauling vans, flatbeds of concrete pipes, lumber, floor tile, bricks, ect. Some flatbeds were tarped, and cement trucks could be seen among the rushing vehicles passing the gang by.

Looking to their right, they could see that the trucks were heading to a construction site a ways down. From the distance, they could see some of the construction machines were at work.

At the same time, they heard a lot of explosion going on. They also see large cliff side rocks being blasted off the side, and landing near the construction site.

 **[BOOM]**

 **...**

Jessie and James peek out from behind some bushes to get a better look.

"This place is like a battle zone," Jessie comments.

"Maybe were being attacked by aliens from another planet," James says, looking serious.

Jessie gives him a raised eyebrow look. "What planet are you from?"

 **...**

The trucks started getting turned over, and colliding into each other. Construction supplies were now littered on the ground, and the drivers couldn't stop fast enough before they ran into the other in front of them.

To sum it up, it was a big mess.

 **...**

The gang all gasped at the sight of the damaged vehicles.

" _Ohh_ /Ohh!" Padfoot and the humans looked scared at the vehicles on the road.

"What a wreck!" Misty exclaimed.

"This is terrible," Brock states, as they look on.

Padfoot quickly used his aura to sense if anybody lost their lives.

 **...**

Jessie and James held each other, and looked saddened by the all of the turned over vehicles, surrounded by dust and dirt in the air, clearing away.

"Oh, the destruction," Jessie says sadly.

"And we didn't cause it," James whined at the unfairness of it all.

 **...**

Padfoot then breathes a sigh of relief at his inspection.

" _I sense that the humans in there are all alright, if not a bit shaken up,_ " Padfoot reported, and Ash, Misty, and Brock all sighed in relief, too.

He then turned to the left, to see Pikachu staring at the ground. He came over and knelt down behind Pikachu.

He asks, " _Hey, Pika, what are y-_ "

He then stops and listens too. There were sounds coming from the ground in front of them. They continued to stare at it.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ The sounds sang.

To Padfoot and Pikachu's ears, it was getting closer to the surface. So they both stared and waited.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig...~

"Chu!" Pikachu and Padfoot watched with anticipation.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig...~

"Diglett!" a Pokémon appeared out of the ground.

It is a tiny, brown Pokémon that seems to be perpetually buried within the earth, leaving only its head visible. It has beady black eyes and a large, round, pink nose.

"Rah/Pika!"

Padfoot and Pikachu blinked at it, and smiled brightly at the new Pokémon they have never seen before. They came over to it.

Padfoot chuckled his greetings. "Urah, rah!" he barked: Hello there!

"Pikachu," the electric rodent said.

"Diglett," Diglett responded cheerfully at them, then went back into its hole. Leaving the two Pokémon behind.

 **...**

Unknown to Padfoot and Pikachu, Meowth and Goro had spied on the two from the bushes across the road.

Both smirking in understanding.

"So, that's it," Meowth says, and Goro nods.

 **...**

Back at the wreck, a construction worker, who happens to be the foreman, came out of one of the trucks in the ground.

"I just can't take it anymore," he whines, while pounding the ground.

Ash and the gang ran up to the foreman.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked.

"It's the Diglett! They're destroying everything," the foreman complained.

"The Diglett?"

The foreman then pointed to the right, their left. "See? They're right over there."

The looked, and saw the little brown Pokémon popping in and out of the ground like the game 'Wack-A-Mole Pokémon'. All the while chanting their name.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

"Oh, look how cute," Misty gushed at them.

The foreman, however, didn't find them cute at all.

"You think they're cute, do you?!" the man was now a giant behind Misty, angry, and blue in the face. "Thanks to them, we can't finish building that dam!"

He then bites at his uniform shirt in anger. "Ahh! I hate the Diglett! I hate them!" he yells.

While doing so, he rubs and scratches at his hard hat so much, that he destroys the top and his black hair is seen.

Ash takes out the Pokédex, and looks up Diglett.

"Hmm. Diglett."

Padfoot looks over at the info too.

 **Ping. Diglett. The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth.**

Ash puts the little machine out of the way, and looks at the road leading to the far away mountains.

"Hmm. I don't see any upturned earth," he said in confusion.

The worker, now red in the face by anger, responded, "That's because the ground here is covered by concrete, but if you look closely. . ."

They all did look closer and saw cracks in the concrete road.

"They're underneath," Ash says.

"It looks like a mini-earthquake," Misty supplies.

"And it looks like we'll never be able to accomplish our dream of building The Great Giva Dam here in these mountains," the man said.

Ash asked, "Giva Dam?"

The man, this time, points to construction site. "Over there."

"All right, let her rip!" one of the workers yelled.

 **[BOOM]**

A blast was heard, and the gang saw a large chunk of rock fall from the nearby cliffside.

"That blasting is part of building a dam?" Brock asked.

"Yes, the blasting is part of building a dam, but we can't get supplies through because of the Diglett!" the man fanatically said, make crazy gestures.

"Hmm, that is a problem," Brock remarked, scratching the side of his cheek.

He and his friends all looked at the wrecked vehicles mixed with then supplies thrown onto the ground. Or in the ground.

"We even created a special division for developing strategies for defeating the Diglett," he then turns to them. "We're calling for any able Pokémon Trainer who is passing through the area, somebody with real Pokémon know-how, who can help us get rid of these Diglett. The reward is a 6-night, 7-day stay at the famous Giva Hot Spring Resort. If you know any Pokémon-"

"We're 3 able Pokémon Trainers, sir," Ash said.

Misty and Brock looked at Ash speaking for them.

"Oh, so you're the first Squad of Trainers we called in," the worker said.

"No, we're just passing through the area, when we heard the blasts earlier," Ash corrected the man, "but we'd be glad to help out, if we c-"

 **[SCREECHING TIRES]**

He was stopped by the sound of screeching tires coming to a stop. He and the others turned around and saw a red convertible and 4 buses behind it.

In the car was Gary and his cheerleaders.

"The first Pokémon Trainers have arrived. The rest are in these buses," Gary said aloud.

Ash and Padfoot blinked at seeing Gary again.

"It's Gary," Ash said.

"Mmm, it's Ash," Gary says, then he blinks at the new Pokémon beside Ash. He jumps out of the car and comes over to them. He took note that the top of the new Pokémon's head came up to Ash's nose. "So, Ash, is that Padfoot? He finally evolved, huh?"

" _That would be correct, Gary,_ " Harry spoke.

Gary blinked rapidly, then gave the smiling, shiny Lucario a searching look. "Hmm, telepathy?" he asked.

Padfoot was impressed Gary didn't freak out at this, and nodded at his guess in return. Gary then pulled out his Pokédex and tried to scan Padfoot.

 **Ping. Pokémon unknown. No available data.**

"No data?" Garry questions.

Ash smiled and threw an arm around his brothers shoulders. Both smiling at the other boy.

"Yep. He evolved months ago from a Riolu into a Lucario. From a fighting type to a dual fighting and steel type. And he's a lot stronger too," Ash said proudly.

Gary put away his machine and smirked at the two. "Yeah, I saw you compete in the P-1 Grand Prix, back in Hudson Town, online. Congrats on winning. So, you two are going for the title of P-1 Champion of the Kanto Grand Prix?" Gary asked.

"That's the plan, along with winning the Pokémon League. What about you Gary? You doing the P-1 as well?"

Gary shook his head no. "Nah. That's not my thing. I'm much too busy catching Pokémon to enter a competition like that. Like a real Pokémon Trainer should be doing. Anyways, what are you doing here Ash? Did you get called here as well?"

This time Ash shook his head no. "We were just passing through the area on our way to Fuchsia City for a gym battle and the next P-1 Grand Prix."

Brock then decided to step in, mainly because he was looking at the girls in the convertible. "So, Gary, who are the girls," he asks.

"Oh, they're just some friends of mine," he said pompusly.

Ash and Padfoot sweat-dropped at his sudden change in attitude.

Brock smiled. "They're nice friends. How would you lovely young ladies like to get together with me some time?" he asks, trying to be charming.

The cheerleaders all replied together, "Yes, sir, that would be fun." A twinkling starry background behind them, as they all smiled.

Brock sweat-dropped. "Yes, sir?"

"Brock's over the hill already," Misty said, from behind him, hand on her forehead.

Brock then slumps forward a bit. "OK, so they think I'm an old man, but I don't care. I'm desperate." He straightens up and pulls out a little note pad and pen. "Could I have somebody's phone number please? Maybe an address, e-mail?" he asks dramatically.

The construction worker then yells, getting everyone's attention.

"Can we please get back to the business at hand?! Somebody's got to get rid of these Diglett! Don't forget: A resort vacation."

He threw out flyers before running off.

"Don't you give it another thought, sir," Gary spoke up. "Those Diglett are as good as gone now that Gary Oak is on the case. So long, losers," he says to Ash and his friends.

He and the girls waving as they drove off towards the construction site. Laughing in his wake.

Brock looked depressed as they left. "What about those numbers?" he asks mournfully.

" _So, we're back to being losers again?_ " Padfoot frowned at what Gary called them.

Ash sweat-dropped and growled while shaking. "Aw, I can't let him beat me, I can't."

" _Right. If he does, he'll never let it go,_ " Padfoot agreeing with his brother.

 **...**

Behind the bushes, Team Rocket heard every word that was just said.

"We're Pokémon Trainrs, aren't we?" Jessie asks James. "Why don't we win that reward?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Jessie," James responds with a smirk.

"If we get rid of the Diglett, we spend a week at that hot spring resort. Oh, I could use a rest."

James then stands up, and has a look of determination on his face. "I could use a little relaxation myself, Jessie. I'll get rid of those Diglett."

Jessie then threw out her hand to reach for James, smiling at him. "Don't forget, James, we're a team."

James looks back at her sheepishly. "You're right. I almost forgot that."

Then they both, standing up, made a weird pose together, saying, "And our team is... Team Rocket!"

And from out of nowhere, Goro was right behind them, posing as well.

Meowth looked at them weirdly, then picked up a phone.

"Hello, uh, I wonder if it's possible to get traded to a less embarrassing team?" he asks.

 **[SWIRLING WIND]**

The wind was heard by the four. Jessie and James looked at each other in fright.

"Ohh, it sounds like those..."

"Aliens are back."

They then fall over, backwards.

 **...**

Meanwhile, the blasting of the cliff side continued, scaring the forest Pokémon into leaving their homes.

* * *

While the the construction worker was talking to the trainers about the Diglett problem, Padfoot was looking around at all of the trainers that came. He felt some of their curious eyes land on him, and was feeling a bit annoyed with their sneaking looks.

' _This must be how, Neville, must have felt on our first day at Hogwarts when we walked along the halls to class together,_ ' he thought with a frown.

Ash, having felt his brother's emotion, grabbed his paw, and spoke with their aura.

 _You okay, bro?_ Ash asked.

 _I really wish these trainers would stop looking at me like I'm some sort of prize to be won._ Padfoot says, trying to calm his growing annoyance down.

 _I hear ya. But there's nothing we can do about it. So, have you figured out why the Diglett are causing the construction of the dam to be halted, yet?_ the 10 year old asked.

 _What makes you so sure that I've been trying to figure that out?_ Padfoot smirked in Ash's direction.

 _Because you're you, Pad. And you're always looking for an answer to a problem._ Ash responded with his own smirk.

Padfoot rolled his eyes playfully and then adopted a serious look. _Not yet, though I like to get more info first... preferably talk to a Diglett at the very least._

 _Hmm, well, we'll see._ Ash said, ending their talk and listening to the Construction worker on the mic.

* * *

Team Rocket, watching from the cliff side behind some bushes, decided to try something that they have yet to try with their Ekans and Koffing. They called it...

The Principle of Induced Evolution!

Though Goro, and the two poison types looked confused at what their masters and Meowth were talking about.

* * *

The man pulled down a large sheet with a big 'X' over a picture of a Diglett.

"Pokémon Trainers, here you see Diglett, the greatest parasitic bug Pokémon of the century," he said into the loud speaker.

' _Bug Pokémon? This guy don't have his facts right, that's for sure. They're ground Pokémon, not bug Pokémon,_ ' Padfoot thought, frowning.

"Just a minute!" Gary raised his hand and called out. "Technically, Diglett is not a Bug Pokémon. As a matter of fact, the term Mole Pokémon would be more appropriate. With a height of 8 inches and a weight of 2 pounds, they're hardly candidates to be called the greatest anything of this century."

"That showoff thinks he knows everything," Ash mutters, and notices Padfoot chuckling quietly. "Hey, Pad, what's so funny?"

" _The way Gary spoke all that info about Diglett_ (chuckles) _reminds me of_ (chuckles) _of Old Man Oak._ (chuckles) _I mean, he sounded just like him_ (chuckles) _when someone gets information_ (chuckles) _on a Pokémon wrong,_ " Padfoot trying to control his silent laughter.

Ash thought for a moment, then started to smile. Padfoot was right, Gary did just sound like his grandpa a moment ago. He to then snorted in a little laughter.

"They may seem to be weak, but together they can destroy," the man countered then gasped at seeing one. Every trainer turned around and gasped at hearing the Diglett so close by. "Ahh! It's the Diglett! It's the Diglett!" he cried out.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

They all see the trail of upturned earth heading for the buses. Then one of them suddinly sunk into the ground with a crash.

In the cloud of dust and dirt, the Diglett continued to pop in an out of their holes.

"Diglett."

"Diglett."

"Diglett."

"I'll take care of this!" Gary announced, and his cheerleaders all started cheering.

~ Gary doesn't dig the Digletts, oh, no...~ they sang repeatedly.

"Now everyone will be able to see the top Pokémon Trainer in action. Mmm," he says, then kisses the Poké Ball. "This should do the trick."

He then throws the ball. It lands on the ground, and opens up. White light appears out of the ball as Gary snickers, but suddenly the white light turns red. Signalling the Pokémon's returning to the ball. Without even materializing, the red light returned, and the Poké Ball closed itself back up.

This action shocked everybody present. Most especially, Gary.

"Hey, what?!" he exclaimed.

Padfoot's eyes narrowed. For that brief instance, he felt something happening between the trained Pokémon and the wild Diglett.

"It won't come out. What's wrong?" Ash wondered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, with his ears down: He doesn't know.

Padfoot watched as the Diglett brought Gary's Poké Ball back to him. Afterwards, he knelt down, placed his paw on the ground, and sent out a few pulses of aura into the ground.

Ash felt his brothers aura pulsing in the ground beneath him, turned to see Padfoot's eyes closed and concentrating. He guessed Padfoot was trying to contact the Diglett, and he was right. For he sent out a pulse himself from his foot, he felt movement.

The movement stopped right under Padfoot's paw and stayed there. Ash had a feeling that Padfoot was now talking to the Diglett, and decided to wait and see what his Pokémon brother would have to report.

* * *

 **Pokémon Speech: Activate**

While the Diglett were returning the trainers unopened Poké Balls, Padfoot was conversing with the one Diglett, that was underground. Right beneath his paw.

"Hello Diglett. Thanks for answering my call."

"No problem stranger. Before we get started, I have to ask, what Pokémon are you?"

"I'm a Lucario. I come all the way from Northern Kanto."

"From up north? Well, it's a wonder I didn't recognize your footprint earlier."

"You can tell a Pokémon apart from just looking, er, I mean, feeling their footprints?"

"Yep! I've felt a lot of footprints move on the ground from both human and Pokémon before, but I have never felt footprints like yours before."

"You haven't? Not even once?"

"Nope! By comparison, your footprints reminds me of the Growlithe and Arcanine line, and the Vulpix and Ninetails line. Though there are a lot of differences. Like, yours don't feel warm or hot like theirs do. In fact..."

Padfoot suddenly felt movement under his feet, and almost lost control of himself to laughter. He was a little ticklish there on his pads. Something that Ash and the family had discovered upon naming him.

[ **PADFOOT GIGGLES A LITTLE]**

He tried to keep himself from laughing, at the soft ground moving under his feet. The Diglett feeling how his feet felt. It was hard not to laugh. Finally, the moving stopped, and the Diglett moved back to its spot under Padfoot's paw.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yours feel soft and nice, with a slight feel of hard steel. Like those steel things the humans use the build things."

"Uh, thank you, I think," Harry was unsure as to how he should respond to someone commenting how his feet felt. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask, why are the rest of your family and friends stopping the working humans from finishing their dam?"

"It's because their building it on our home."

"You home?! Are you serious?!"

"Yep! Our home is most of the mountains around here. There's lots of us, helping to each other and other wild Pokémon out."

"The rest of the mountain you say?" he felt the Diglett nod in response. "Excuse me for a moment, I want to see it for myself. I won't go anywhere."

Harry then used his Aura to Detect and scan the along the mountain. By connecting with the aura that was apart of nature itself, he could expand his senses a long ways from his body.

When he got to the other side of the mountain, he gasped at what he was seeing and feeling with his Aura Sight. The whole area was filled with Diglett, and they were hard at work on the land. Not only that, but he felt stronger auras coming form the larger Diglett's there as well. He guessed that those must be the Diglett's evolved forms.

As he watches them work, he understands why the trained Pokémon won't battle the Diglett. The Diglett were protecting their home.

He returned to himself and spoke to the Diglett.

"I saw what you mean. I'll get the humans to understand what they have been doing, and for them to leave you and your family in peace."

"Some humans can't be reasoned with, but I trust you. I'll tell the rest of what you have promised. And fair warning, don't be too startled if a few of them want to feel your feet, too. Bye bye!"

With that, the Diglett left. Leaving a slightly scared Lucario behind.

' _Great. Just great. I'm so not looking forward to that meeting,_ ' he gulped in thought of more Diglett feeling his pad feet.

 **Pokémon Speech: Deactivate**

* * *

Padfoot came out of his talk with Diglett, and when he looked up and sweat-dropped at seeing all of the Diglett return the thrown Poké Balls back to their trainers.

"They're pretty smart little guys, huh Pikachu?" Ash asks smiling.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled and said: Sure are.

"At least they're polite," Misty comments.

"Yeah, and unstoppable," Brock adds.

"I guess so," Ash says.

"Aren't you gonna try?" Misty asks him.

Ash gave her a grin. "Do you want to give it a try and see what will happen?"

Misty thought for a second, then gave the cheeky boy a side glare.

"Besides, what makes you think the same thing won't happen if I try?" he asks.

"They won't come out. For some reason, the Pokémon don't want to battle the Diglett," Gary said, watching the Diglett scurry around.

"Is that right, Padfoot?" he asked, seeing his shiny Pokémon now standing beside him.

" _That's right. No matter what, the Pokémon aren't willing to battle them here. On the mountain,_ " Harry informed them.

They all looked over at the construction worker, trying to pound away at the Diglett with a mallet. Watching him was like watching Wack-A-Mole Pokémon game.

"You won't get away with this! Go away!" he yells and swings.

Gary frowned at this action and said, "That won't work. Diglett can pull their heads in at 186,000,282 miles per second. Which happens to be the speed of light," he sighs before continuing. "Diglett may not be strong, but they can move super fast."

Ash now grinned at his rival.

"~Looks like someone taking after their grandpa~" Ash sang, teasingly.

Padfoot giggled in his paws at Gary's stunned expression.

"No, I'm not, Ash!" he tried to deny it.

"Anyone who says all that information without taking a real breather, is definitely researcher material than trainer, Gary.~"

"Grr, whatever Ashy-boy," Gary says, then turns to the other trainers. "Well, that's it. I'm gone. Look, since no one's Pokémon will come out and battle, there's no reason for any trainers to be here, unless they want to watch his arcade game."

He gestures to the man running around trying to wack the Pokémon, with no success. Everybody sweat-dropped at the sight.

"I, on the other hand, must continue my journey to become a Pokémon Master. _Hasta la Vista_ , Poképeople," he says in the car.

"Bye bye!" the fans said together.

"Come on fans, get in the car and let's hit the road, shall we? Good luck!" he says, and then they were gone.

Ash just shook his head at Gary's departure.

"Girls, those numbers?" Brock whined, watching them go.

* * *

Later that night, the gang were resting at the hot springs resort. Padfoot had just told them what the Diglett had told him.

"So, that's it. I see now," Brock said, looking at Padfoot, who was sitting on the edge with his feet in the hot spring.

"So, the Diglett were only protecting their home," Misty said.

"When you think about it, it's not too different from the Tentacool/Tentacruel incident back at _Porta Vista_ Misty," Ash said.

"The only difference here is that the Diglett were only stopping the workers, not trying to purposely hurt them, like Tentacool and Tentacruel did," Brock reasoned.

" _That's the reason why none of the Pokémon would come out of their Poké Balls, and battle. They had sensed that this was home to a lot of forest Pokémon, and weren't willing to battle them to take it away from them,_ " Padfoot said, with Pikachu nodding his head in agreement.

"Pikachu."

Then he looked over to the right, "Ka, Pika," he pointed.

They all looked and found three Diglett peeking out from some rocks.

"Diglett. Diglett. Diglett," they chimed, one after the other.

"Diglett! Whoa!" Ash shouted in surprise, and stood up in the water.

Along with Brock and Misty. Luckily they all had on swimsuits.

"Ash, shouldn't we put some clothes on first?" Brock asked, a bit uncomfortable.

Padfoot pulled his feet out of the water, and stood up. " _Come after us, when you guys have your clothes on, OK? Let's go, Pika._ "

Pikachu hops onto Padfoot's shoulder and he takes off running after the Diglett. Ignoring Ash's calls.

With Pikachu on his shoulder, Padfoot ran from the hot springs and through the construction site. Where the foreman was still wacking away at the Diglett he still couldn't seem to hit. Padfoot just rolled his eyes, and continued on his way. He smiled when he felt the aura of his brother and friends catching up to them.

They continued to follow the Diglett up the mountain. The only sounds they heard along the way was the Diglett singing.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

Each Diglett, in the line they were following, was carrying a small tree branch.

As Padfoot ran he heard an, "Oh," come from Ash. He guess Ash must now see the mountain range the Diglett were heading.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

The gang stopped, and looked on as the Diglett and their evolved forms were working together. Padfoot now could watch it with his own eyes, instead of with Aura Sight, and he liked what he was seeing.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~ was now heard.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

Padfoot and Pikachu both smiled brightly at the scene before them.

"Pikachu."

Padfoot nodded. He could feel all of the Diglett and their evolved forms happiness and dedication to what they were doing.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

As the Pokémon continued to sing while they worked, Ash scanned the evolved Diglett that had three heads and acted as one Pokémon.

 **Ping. Dugtrio, the evolved form of Diglett. No specific information available.**

" _Now, you guys get to see their home,_ " Padfoot said.

"Yeah, we see that now. Dugtrio plows the ground, and Diglett plants the trees. This whole mountain range is their backyard, of sorts," Brock getting it, and seeing it.

"Perhaps, all of the gardens on these mountains where made by these two Pokémon," Misty said.

All of them looked on with smiles at the wonderful thought of the two ground types working together to do such things.

"And if we complete the dam," everybody looked to their side and saw the foreman looking out at the Diglett and Dugtrio working, with a face of resignation, "this whole mountain forest would be covered with water."

He then thought of all of the forest Pokémon fleeing for their lives from the rushing water, or being swept away by the raging currents. And all of the forest being submerged underwater.

"And nothing could live here," the foreman finshes.

"That's what Padfoot was telling us. He and all of our other Pokémon knew this before we did," Brock said.

"And that's why none of them would leave their Poké Balls, even when their masters ordered them to," Misty adds.

"I guess we humans still have a lot to learn from the ways of the Pokémon, right, Ash?" Brock asked his friend.

"We always have a lot to learn. There's no other way to go about it. Right, guys?" Ash smiled at his two Pokémon.

They nodded to him, with bright smiles.

The foreman's eyes wavered as he made his decision. "This project's canceled. I won't build the dam."

This made Padfoot smiled, as his promise to the Diglett was fulfilled. He turned back to see the ground types continuing to work, without a care in the world.

The foreman bowed his head. Ash smiled at the man coming to his senses.

"Well, I think I've learned my lesson, Padfoot," Ash said, then they all heard a female's voice.

"Your lesson is just beginning!"

They all looked up in the trees, and standing on a branch was Team Rocket.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie** : To protect the world from devastation...

 **James** : To unite all peoples within our nation...

 **Jessie** : To denounce the evils of truth and love...

 **James** : To extend our reach to the stars above.

(They jumped out of the tree, and landed on two poses on the ground.)

 **Jessie** : Jessie...

 **James** : James...

 **Meowth** : They know the rest.

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

The two adults almost fell over at their motto being cut short. "Oy/Oy!"

Padfoot and his friends looked disappointed in seeing them.

"Oh, Team Rocket. I forgot about them," Ash said, then Padfoot stepped forward and spoke.

" _Listen, guys, sorry, but we're really not in the mood to be doing this. Can you please, come back some other day... preferably 10 years from now?_ " he asked.

It took a moment, but when Team Rocket worked out what the Lucario just said, the glared angrily at him. He smirked at their expressions.

They pulled themselves back together, before they lose the element of surprise.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, but we're in a good enough mood for everyone," Jessie says.

"Yes, and we never even had lunch," James added. "but now we have a special treat for all of you."

The two humans did a wardrobe change and now wore two different kimonos.

"A treat with a sensational and exciting new flavor," Jessie announces.

"For the first time on TV!" Meowth celebrates, as fireworks are displayed in the sky.

Jessie goes first, "We're proud to present..."

Then, James, "Our new Pokémon."

"Our Ekans has evolved into... Arbok!" Jessie announces, and Meowth claps two pieces of wood, and out of the Poké Ball an Arbok materialized.

"Charbok!"

Arbok was a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern.

"And Koffing is now... Weezing!" James announces, and Meowth claps the wood again. And out of the Poké Ball a Weezing appeared.

"Weezing! Weezing!" both mouths said.

Weezing was a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead.

With the introduction of the two evolved Poison types, Team rocket wasted no time in attacking.

"Arbok, maximum power!" Jessie ordered.

"Charbok!" it launches itself at his enemies.

"We can handle this, right?" Ash asked.

" _You bet we can, bro,_ " Padfoot respond, getting in a fighting stance. Pikachu jumping to the ground beside him. "Pik!" Pikachu looking determined to win.

"Then I choose, you two! Go!" Ash yells out.

"Weezing, Smog!" James commanded.

"Weezing!" Weezing let loose its Smog at the two Pokémon.

"Padfoot, use Psychic to get rid of the Smog!"

" _No problem!_ " Padfoot's appendages rose up, and both them and his eyes glowed purple. The Smog was then cleared away.

James gritted his teeth.

"Now, Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika... Chu!" Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt, and Arbok dodges it.

"Arbok, dive underground!" Jessie commanded.

"Weezing follow it!" James ordered.

The two poison types went underground, and everybody waited for them to come back up. At the moment, the only thing that could be heard was the singing of the Diglett and Dugtrio.

Padfoot, knelt down, placed his paw on the ground, and started to sense what was going on beneath them.

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~ ~Trio, Trio, Trio~

~Dig-A-Dig, Dig-A-Dig~

~Trio, Trio, Trio~ Jessie and James sang. "Huh/Huh!"

They all heard a bunch of hitting going on down there. Padfoot, was making all kinds of cringing faces, until the two poison Pokémon where thrown out of the whole. They had many lumps and bandages covering their heads. They were beaten and knocked out.

"What happened?" Meowth was shocked at his teammates appearances.

"I know what's coming," James said fearfully.

"Me, too," Jessie says in fear.

The Diglett and Dugtrio appeared before everybody, and they didn't look please with Team Rocket.

"Aah/Aah!" they became blue in the face as the ground types made a large landslide go after them. Team Rocket tried to run, but were caught.

* * *

They then found themselves on top of the moving landslide.

"Huh? We're surfing?" Jessie asks.

"Yes, we're curling the shoot!" James says excitedly.

"Cat-a-bunga!" Meowth shouts.

Team Rocket all pose as surfers, riding the wave of the mud landslide.

"Hang 10, baby, yeah!" they all said.

"Hey, what's that thing up ahead?" Meowth asks in alarm.

Jessie and James looks ahead, "Huh/Huh?" and sees that they were fast approaching the dam.

"The dam!" Jessie screams.

"Maybe it won't hold!" James prays.

They smashed right into it. Destroying all of the unfinished dam. They all shouted as they fell to the ground.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BUSTED UP AGAIN."

* * *

It was almost sunrise, and the gang and the foreman had watched as the dam was destroyed, by the landslide. Along with Team Rocket, of course.

"Gee, those guys never seem to catch a break, do they?" Ash asked rhetorically, hands in his pockets, looking bored with them.

"And they never learn their lesson," Misty reminds them, hands on her hips.

"Not like me. I definitely learned my lesson," the foreman said, then left the gang to inform the other workers of his decision.

"So our stay wasn't a waste after all," Ash stated, with a smile.

"That's right, and we're in luck," Brock says to them. "Fuchsia City's right over those mountains."

Padfoot smiles at that news, then suddenly freezes up.

"Huh? Padfoot what's up, bro?" Ash looks over to see his brother looking stiff.

The others notices too.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu points at the ground around Padfoot's feet, and sees upturned earth moving around underneath Padfoot.

"What's going on?" Misty wondered.

Padfoot finally jumped onto a nearby boulder, a blush on his face, and trying to catch his breath.

"Padfoot, what's going on?"Brock asked.

" _Well... the Diglett and Dugtrio... have never felt my species feet before. So, they were... curious to how my feet felt... in comparison to... other Pokémon's feet they've felt,_ " he blushed at the explanation. " _I was... forewarned by the... Diglett from earlier... that this might... happen._ "

The guys then smiled at what Padfoot was saying, and what he wasn't saying.

"Oh, I get it. Your ticklish on your feet," Misty just stated, smiling at the red hue on the shiny Lucario's cheeks.

Padfoot closes his eyes, sweat-drops, then speaks, " _Yes, okay? I'm ticklish there! Can we please leave this area now, Ash, please?_ " Padfoot begged his human brother, not wanting to stay a minute longer where the Diglett and Dugtrio would feel out his feet.

Ash nodded and before he could do anything, the boulder Padfoot was on started to crumble. Harry quickly jumped off, and landed beside Ash. From underground a Diglett appeared and made his way to the group.

It stopped in front of them and looked at the nervous Padfoot.

"Diglett, Dig, Dig, Diglett!" he sounded happy.

"What did it say Padfoot?" Ash asked.

" _This is the same Diglett I met earlier. He's thanking me for keeping my word on stopping the construction,_ " he then turns back to the Diglett. " _You're very welcome. Now you and your family can live peacefully without humans bothering you again._ "

Diglett nodded, the said, "Diglett, Diglett."

" _What?!_ " Padfoot gasped in surprise, and a slight fear.

"What did it say this time," Misty asked.

" _He's decided he wanted to join us on our journey, as Ash's Pokémon,_ " he said, looking at the Diglett with a frown.

"Why don't you like that, Padfoot?" Brock asked.

" _He mostly wants to join, because he likes the feel of my feet,_ " he said blandly.

This caused everybody to laugh. Ash then knelt down to eye level with Diglett.

"I will warn you, Diglett, I am a hard-working trainer, and I don't take slackers onto this team. If you're willing to work hard on this team, then I don't have a problem with you joining us. Agreed?"

Diglett, looked Ash in the eye, and bounced up and down in agreement. Padfoot whined at Diglett's agreement, and Brock and Misty giggled at Padfoot's misfortune.

Ash tapped the Diglett on the head, and it was absorbed into the Poké Ball. **Pong**.

"All. right! I just caught, a Diglett!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu gives a victory sign.

Both Ash and Pikachu turned to see Padfoot not howling in having a new friend on the team though. Instead, they see him sulking a bit. Ash knew why, and gave him a one-armed hug, as they started to leave the area.

He checked to see what moves his new Diglett knew.

 **Ping. Diglett knows Dig, Mud-Slap, and Magnitude.**

Ash puts up Dexter, and looks at his sullen brother in his arm.

"Come on Pad, it won't be that bad," Ash said, trying to cheer him up.

" _Then why do I get the feeling that, whenever you call Diglett out, he's going to want to feel my feet first. Especially, during a battle?_ " He gave Ash a half-hearted glare.

"Well, we'll just have to train that out of him, now won't we, Bro?"

Padfoot sighs then says, " _I don't think it's going to be easy, but I'll try. For my feet's sake._ "

"That's the spirit! Now let's go to Fuchsia City!" Ash hollered.

"Yeah/ _Yeah_ /Pika!"

And the group makes their way towards the mountains, to get to Fuchsia City. To compete in the next P-1 Grand Prix, and to challenge the Fuchsia Gym.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It is also called the ? Pokémon.**

 **It's** **Braviary, The Valiant Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: Bast Misao, magical fan18, BetaZackFan, flippy3131, Nayeri, Shadow Operative, ultima-owner, 253910, Silver Flyer, and Vangran for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: StarGoldFang for answering the first part. ;)**

 **Honestly, I feel like this one was a little too, easy to answer, so I will have to try harder with this next one. But, good job everyone!**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **Once a year this** **Pokémon** **sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger. The gender ratio is 50/50 and it is a dual-type. This** **Pokémon is able to withdraw its head, arms, and legs into its shell and roll at high speeds. It is a dual type Pokémon through all three of its forms. Its rock-like body is so durable, even high-powered dynamite blasts fail to scratch its rugged hide. It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.** **It is also called The ? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball: Active**

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Diglett: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Muk:**

 **Moves:** Unknown

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Weezing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth : (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	36. The Ninja Poké-Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Ninja Poké-Showdown**

 **Shalour City Gym**

Inside the island gym, located in the region of Kalos, an old man was watching a current broadcast of the Kanto Region's P-1 Grand Prix, taking place in Fuchsia City. He had his eyes actually set on the young Pokémon Trainer, named Ash Ketchum, and his shiny Lucario, named Padfoot.

Ever since he saw them in the Hudson Town's Grand Prix and won it, he has decided to keep an eye on their progress throughout the competition. Those two already have 2 P-1 Plaques under their belt, so this will be their attempt at getting a third one.

The old man had his Lucario out as well. On his Pokémon's left paw, was a blue arm brace. And embedded in it was a stone of some kind, that had a peculiar design on it. Like a flame in shape and resembles DNA.

Currently, the rules for this city's Grand Prix was single battles. So, that would mean all 16 applicants will have to pass the Pokémon Warriors Obstacle Course.

"Hey, grandpa," a girl with blonde hair comes walking into the room with her Lucario. "what are you two watching?" she asks, having spotted her grandfather's Lucario.

"The Kanto's P-1. This one is in Fuchsia City, and is a single battle. Want to watch it with us?"

"Oh, really? Sure. This should be interesting, right, Lucario?"

The girls Lucario nodded and crouched down beside the couch, on the opposite side of the older Lucario, as the girl sat by her grandfather. They watched the first 9 Fighting Pokémon applicants try to cross the obstacle course, but they would fall short of the **Stepping Stones** , **The Ditch** , or **The Balancing Bridge**.

The old man watching this, sighed in disappointment at the 9 Pokémon's failed attempts.

"This is very sad. Those Pokémon should be better than this. Are the trainers actually training their Pokémon, at all?" the old man said.

"Well, that goes to show ya, that some trainers shouldn't have Fighting Pokémon on their teams if their not going to train 'em right," the girl says, a little cocky. Her Lucario nodded in agreement.

They all looked at applicant #10, and the girl and her Lucario were wide-eyed at seeing that Pokémon on TV.

"Whoa! A shiny Lucario! In the Kanto Region! How'd that happen?!" she exclaimed.

"Urah, Rah Rah!" her Lucario barked: Don't know, but let's watch how it does.

The camera also showed, off screen, the Shiny Lucario's trainer, 10 year old, Ash Ketchum, holding what appeared to he a black belt in his hand. Standing on the side of the course, ready to encourage his Pokémon. It was announced that Ash and his Lucario, Padfoot, had already won 2 P-1 Plaques, and was going for their third one.

Now, the girl was on the edge of her seat, and wanted to see how far this duo got. Her Lucario looked on to see how this shiny counterpart of its will do. The obstacle course looked pretty intense.

The old man and his Lucario noticed the looks of the two younger ones out of the corner of their eyes. Then they smirked at the looks of anticipation. This is why they wanted to watch this. They wanted to see the boy Ash and his Lucario, Padfoot, in action again.

"Padfoot? His trainer named him Padfoot? What kind of name is that?" the girl asked, having heard the announcer give out the Shiny Lucario's nickname.

Her Lucario shrugged its shoulders as it watched Padfoot doing some last minute stretching. Done, Padfoot got on his mark, and took off at the buzzer.

The whole time he was transversing through the course, they saw Ash was cheering him on. When he came upon the Warped Wall, the girl and her Lucario tensed up. That challenge looked very difficult.

The thing that made the Warp Wall so difficult, was that the Pokémon wasn't allowed to hop onto it, jump over it, or go around it. They had to _scale_ up the Warp Wall.

Padfoot had stopped for a moment to take in the wall. Then he attempted to try and scale it, but failed.

"Come on, Padfoot! Don't let that wall beat ya! You're a fighter! Keep pushing on!" the girl yelled at the screen, as if she were actually there in the crowd.

"Urah, Urah! Rah, Rah, Urah!" Lucario also was cheering for Padfoot make it pass the Warp Wall. It wanted Padfoot to make it to the Ring matches, so it could see how the shiny Pokémon fought in battle.

The older Lucario looked at the the girl and the younger Lucario, and chuckled quietly to itself, before looking back at the screen. Waiting to see how Padfoot will overcome this obstacle.

The old man watched with a keen eye as Padfoot failed the first time. Then smiled when Padfoot managed to pass on the second try. The girl and her Lucario cheered loudly for Padfoot passing the Warp Wall. After climbing the Long Rope, the shiny Pokémon hit the buzzer and he was done.

His time was 5:38, which was good.

"He beat the time limit. That's good," the old man said. His Lucario grunted in agreement.

The girl and her Lucario cheered, then stopped after hearing what her grandpa had just said. She and Lucario turned to the elder.

"Time limit? There was a time limit to this, Grandpa?"

He nods. "Mm, if the first four Pokémon, with the fastest time, is able to pass the course in under 6 minutes, then they get to move on to the battling stage. So far, it would seem that Padfoot has the fastest time, and the only Pokémon to have made it pass the course."

"There are still six left. So, they just need three more to pass and have the fastest time to get into the semi-finals. Right, Grandpa?"

"That is correct."

They continued to watch the last six Pokémon, attempt to pass the course. Sadly, none made it. The girl was about to ask what would happen now, when the announcer announced that the judges voted on a solution.

The 15 applicants will be given a second chance to try again at the course. All 15 tried again, but only this time, a Machoke named Goro, and his trainer James, has passed with a time of 5:59.

Too close.

When no others made it to the buzzer, the course was declared finish, and the final match would be between the Shiny Lucario, Padfoot & The Machoke, Goro.

It went to a commercial, and the girl got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna get something to drink, Grandpa. Do you want me to brink you something back?"

"Just a bottle of water will be more than enough."

"OK. Come on, Lucario."

The girl went out of the room to get the beverages. Her Lucario followed after her.

 **...**

About 15 minutes later, the broadcast was showing the final battle between Goro, the Machoke and Padfoot, the Shiny Lucario. The two Pokémon went back to back using melee attacks.

The girl was on the edge of her seat, her Lucario was standing up, and both were cheering for Padfoot to win. They really were into the fight now. When they saw that Padfoot had the moves Detect and Copycat, they were hooked.

The old man was smiling at the battle, and was noting how Padfoot didn't waste a move when battling. Unlike his opponent, Goro. True, he can tell that the Machoke was indeed a strong battler. There's no doubt there. However, he seems to be a bit dramatic, like his trainer James, with his attacks.

The battle ended with Padfoot using Close Combat, and sending Goro into one of the 4 post. The camera showed that Goro had swirls in his eyes, and Padfoot was declared the Fuchsia City's P-1 Champion.

"YES! They won! They won! They won!" the girl cheered, jumping from the couch.

She grabbed her Lucario and danced with it around on the floor, while on the TV Padfoot held up their third P-1 Plaque for all to see, and Ash received a Coupon Book with a year's supply of FREE Food at any participating restaurant in the Kanto Region. The crowds continued to cheer for the new winners.

"That was amazing, Grandpa! That kid Ash, sure raised a great Pokémon," the girl said.

Her Lucario smirked, with its paws on its waist. Proud that a member of _its_ species won the competition.

"Indeed he did," the old man said, watching the interaction between the boy and Lucario. He smiled when Ash hugged his Pokémon with one arm, and Padfoot had leaned into the hug. "Hmm, hm, hm."

The girl and her Pokémon looked at the old man, before looking back at the screen. After seeing the trainer and Pokémon hugging, the girl and her Lucario smiled at it as well. They could see a strong bond with those two.

She and her Lucario then looked at the stone on her grandfathers' left glove.

"I wonder, Grandpa? Do you think, those two have what it takes to try and Meg-"

"Now's not the time to dwell on such things, Korrina," the old man said, interrupting her. "The show's over, and now it's time to get back to your training. Now, both of you, GET!" he shouted, and both the girl and Pokémon ran out of the room in fright.

The old man looks at his Lucario. Lucario looks back at its trainer, and both smirk.

"The final tournament will be next year. When all the P-1 contestants are there, we'll truly see which of them will be crowned the P-1 Champion, my friend," he says, rubbing the stone on his left hand glove. "We will know for sure, by then if those two are worthy of these, gifts."

The stone on the Lucario's arm brace, shined a bit in the rooms light.

* * *

 **Fuchsia City**

The next day, Padfoot, wearing his Black Belt and orange back pack, was leading the group to where he believes the Fuchsia Gym was located. They started that morning, with directions from a city's Nurse Joy, walking up the mountain.

They came to a small clearing, that has a small waterfall off to the side, and decided call for a break. Misty let out her Psyduck, and Brock took out Vulpix.

Sitting on a large stump, big enough for all three, Ash and Brock decided to give Padfoot and Vulpix a little pampering. Padfoot was crouched down in front of Ash, his back to Ash, and was being brushed. Vulpix was on Brock's lap being brushed as well.

Misty watched Psyduck waddle around the area, before it grew thirsty, and went over to the flowing water. Pikachu ate a little snack, Ash had given him.

Ash felt that, since Padfoot has been working so hard lately, he deserves a little R&R time. And a good brushing seems to really do the trick for him. Padfoot may be taller now, than when he was a Riolu, but Ash knew his Pokémon still likes to be brushed, every once in a while.

"How does that feel, Pad?" Ash asked, as he brushed his brother's back.

" _Oh... that... feels... great... Ash..._ " his thoughts broke with the inclusion of his soft growls. With his eys closed, a smile on his face, and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

This told Ash that Padfoot was indeed enjoying this treatment, and he grinned.

"You like that, don't you Vulpix?" Brock asked his fire type.

"Vul," she responded happily, fully relaxed in Brock's arms while being brushed.

10 minutes later, and fully rested, Ash puts away Padfoot's brush and stands up with his brother.

"Well, let's get going," Ash says, Padfoot shakes himself before stretching, and tightening his Black Belt on his waist. "We got to get to that Fuchsia Gym to win our 7th badge."

"Wait a minute. Let's wait for Psyduck," Misty tells him.

Psyduck was drinking away at the cool, flowing water. Once, he was done, "Psy..." he waddled back over to the group.

Misty looked at her Duck Pokémon with narrowed eyes.

"Psyduck, drinking cold water can make a headache even worse."

Psyduck then holds his head and sighs, "Psy.."

"Sometimes I just look at the Psyduck face and I get a headache," she says.

"What beautiful hair!" Misty turns, giving Brock an annoyed expression. "Suzie's such a great breeder," he says, complimenting Suzie's work on Vulpix.

Misty then smiled at the idea she just had.

"Hey, Brock, how about a trade? That Vulpix, for my Psyduck." Misty offered.

"No way," he says, frowning at the thought of having Psyduck.

"It wouldn't take much time to brush 'cause Psyduck only has 3 hairs," Misty says, turning back to look at her Pokémon.

Padfoot and Pikachu smiled at Psyduck now moaning about his 3 hairs.

"Come on, guys. We better get going," Ash says, then starts to walk off.

His Pokémon, quick to follow, while Misty and Brock returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. The group was unaware that they were being spied on by a Pokémon, hidden in the bushes.

* * *

The gang comes across a wood bridge, with nothing on the sides to hold onto. Down below was a river current. From high up, it seemed like a pretty far drop.

Ash, with his hands in his pockets, walks right on across, with no worries of falling off. Padfoot walks behind him, taking in the scenery, and Pikachu was riding along on Ash's shoulder.

The two residents of Pallet Town, stopped and looked back to see Misty and Brock looking at them, with stunned looks. However, Ash ignored their looks and asked Brock a question. "Are you sure Fuchsia Gym is somewhere around here?"

" _Hey, Ash, look over there,_ " Harry frowned and pointed to their left.

They all look and are shocked to see a mansion off to the side, near the forest and the ravine.

"Huh? What's that?" Ash asks, and starts to walk towards it.

Brock and Misty having to try and cross the bridge to catch up with the more physically fit boy.

 **...**

They made it to the front gates.

"That's weird. A huge mansion, right in the middle of nowhere," Misty said.

"I didn't know any old houses like this still existed," Brock said in awe.

"Oh, yeah, there's still some out there," Ash informs them. "Grandpa Ash still has his old house on one side of the mountains near Pallet Town. Pallet Town is on the other side. We sometimes go there for summer vacation. In time, he made it our summer home, away from home."

Padfoot nodded at the memories. " _Yep, those were some good times. Just to get away from Pallet for awhile. And from Gary for that matter,_ " he telepathically said to everyone.

They soon walked right on into the front court.

"Well, at least we can ask somebody here the way to the Fuchsia Gym," Ash says, as they all walk towards the doors.

The same hairy Pokémon from before hopped onto a tree branch, and watched them go in.

 **...**

They opened the door, and looked inside.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" Ash calls out, but there's no answer.

"Is anyone home?" Misty tries.

"Seems deserted," Brock assumes.

Padfoot listened as Ash tries calling out again, until he heard Misty's gasp. He turns to her, and finds that she's gone.

" _Huh? Misty?_ " he says in confusion.

"Kachu?" Pikachu intoned as well.

Brocks looks over. "What's wrong? Where's Misty?"

"She's gone," Ash responds.

Harry goes over to the wall, and puts his paw up against it. He sends a pulse of aura into the wall, and blinks in surprise.

" _Hey Bro, this wall is a secret door,_ " Padfoot tells.

"Secret door?" Ash asks.

Brock steps up to the wall. "I see. When you touch this wall..." he uses his fist to hit the right side of the wall, and it turned. "it opens."

They found Misty sitting on the ground, rubbing her backside. "Ow! Brock, what kind of crazy place is this?" she asks.

The two boys and Pokémon stepped into the secret room, that seems to have boxes and crates.

"It sure isn't your run-of-the-mill mansion," the teen says.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Misty: Are you all right?

The all turned at hearing a noise. Out from around the corner, the same hairy Pokémon that has been watching them appeared.

"Venonat," it said.

" _Hey, Ash, isn't that a Venonat?_ " Padfoot asked, looking at the Pokémon, while Ash began to scan it.

 **Dexter: Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark.**

"Venonat," it chirped again.

"Hey, that's not a run-of-the-mill Pokémon," Ash says, looking at it with interest.

Misty, however, looked rather nervous at it being a Bug Pokémon. Soon, Venoant ran passed the group, and out of the secret door.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash called after it. "Where's the owner of this place?"

Venonat then stops at the end of the hall and calls back to the group. "Venonat."

"Say what?" Ash muttered in confusion, as he is then joined by his friends and Pokémon.

"Maybe it wants us to follow it, Ash," Misty guesses.

Padfoot nods his head at his trainer's look.

"Let's go see," Brock spoke up.

Ash nods, and they all run after the Venonat, with Ash in the lead. As soon as they rounded the corner, Ash was suddenly hit with an electric attack.

"Aieee!" he screamed, then fell to the ground in pain. "Pikachu, why did you do that to me?" he yells from the ground.

Pikachu was quickly by his side, ears down, and shook his head in the negative.

"Chu, Chu," with a sad expression, he pleaded: But I didn't.

Ash then blinked. "Well, if you didn't do it, then-"

"Ash look there!" Brock called out.

They all looked to see a hidden compartment in the floor, containing a round, red Pokémon, with eyes that were glaring at them. Sparks of electricity dancing along its round body.

The group looked apprehensive.

"It doesn't look friendly. Wonder what it is," Ash says, and proceeds to scan it.

 **Dexter: Voltorb. The identity of this creature is unknown. It has an extreme personality, uses Electric attacks, and at times selfdestructs.**

"Voltorb."

The electric type moves up and down, while electricity sparks around its body. It didn't look happy at them.

The gang all looked a bit fearful at the Pokémon.

"This place gets weider and weider," he says fearfully.

" _Let's get away from this floor, quickly you guys,_ " Padfoot says, and makes his way towards a set of steps off to the side.

Ash and the others follow the shiny Lucario up the stairs to the next floor. They made it to the second floor, looked around.

"Where'd Venonat go?" Ash wondered.

Misty spotted it on the other side of the hall. "Look! Over there."

It then ran around the corner, and out of sight.

Ash was about to give chase, but was stopped but Padfoot's paw on his chest. " _Hold on there Ash. Remember what just happened down stairs when we tried to follow Venonat? You got shocked by that Voltorb, in the secret floor panel. I think that Venonat is trying to lead us into another trap._ "

"If that's true, then how do we go about navigating through this place?" Misty asks, looking around nervously.

Ash thinks for a moment, he blinks, then he face-palms himself. "Man, I'm such a dum-dum," he says, then looks at his brother. "Padfoot, use Detect to sense any traps on this floor."

Padfoot nods at the command, his eyes glows white, his four aura-sensing appendages rose up, and he began looking around the hall as he walked forward. His friends following behind him at a cautious pace.

"That's a great idea, Ash! Padfoot will be able to detect whether or not the area is safe," Brock said, him and Misty smiling at Ash's move.

" _Stop,_ " Harry says, putting an arm out. Everybody had stopped, and watched as he put a paw out in front of him. It had stopped. " _There's an invisible wall here, guys,_ " he says, knocking on the clear panel to demonstrate.

"An invisible wall? Ash, Brock, this place is giving me the creeps," Misty admits to her friends.

"Right. We'd better get out of here while we still have a chance," the teen says.

As soon as they were about to walk back the way they came...

" _STOP!_ " Padfoot's voice boomed in their heads, that they did stop. They had only taken a step. " _Brock, put your hand out in front of you,_ " the former wizard spoke.

Brock did so, and gasped. "Ah! It's another invisible wall."

Misty and Ash looked shocked by that.

"I think we've fallen into somebody's trap," Brock says, as the two kids look at him with worry. "I hope they're not trying to trap us so they can steal our Pokémon."

Misty looked scared at this. Brock then turns, put up a fist, and cries a river of tears. "Cause I don't want them to take my Vulpix!" he cries.

" _Hey guys,_ " they all turned to Padfoot, who was by the inside wall, with his paw touching it. " _I'm sensing two auras on the other side. One Pokémon, the other... human,_ " he says.

"A human?" Ash asks.

Padfoot nods. " _Yes, and Ash? From what I'm feeling, not only is the human a girl, but she's a fighter._ "

Ash nods, then looks at his frightened Pikachu. "Pikachu, I need you to stay with Brock and Misty for a moment, okay? Padfoot and I will go in and check things out."

Pikachu blinked in surprise, and rapidly shook his head no. "Pikachu! Pika, Pika, Kachu Pikachu, Pikapi!" his fear evaporated when he started shouting at his trainer for wanting to leave him behind.

"Pikachu, I need you to protect Misty and Brock. If, in case, whatever gets passed me and Padfoot, you'll be able to hit 'em with a Thunder Shock," Ash tried to reason with his starter Pokémon.

Pikachu stared at Ash for a moment, he set his face in determination, then marched himself over to stand beside Padfoot. He looked up at the green-eyed Lucario, and, with his eyes, pleaded with him to let him come along. That he wasn't a coward, and that he wants to help.

Padfoot could feel Pikachu's true feelings, his wanting to help them. He looks back at Ash. They both smiled and nodded.

"OK, Pikachu, you can come with us," Ash says, and Pikachu smiles brightly, and promises not to let them down. Ash turns to Brock and Misty. "Wait here till I call you, then come in afterwards, okay?"

The two nodded and wished Ash luck.

Ash and his Pokémon pushed open the secret door on the wall, and went through. When they got to the other side, they saw projectiles heading their way. Without any commands, Padfoot used his aura to creat a blue barrier, protecting him and his friends.

The projectiles bounced off of the aura-based barrier, and land on the ground with a clank sound. All three looked at them, and saw that they were Shuriken.

Padfoot let down the barrier and he and Pikachu walked foward 5 paces from Ash, and about 5ft from each other. The three of them turned their heads and looked around the room. They lifted up their heads to the ceiling when they head a slight sound above them, moving away.

" _A mansion out in the middle of nowhere, traps on every floor, and Shuriken being thrown at us..._ " Padfoot frowns, then turns to look at his brother, " _Ash, I think we're dealing with a ninja,_ " he says.

"A ninja?" he asks quietly.

" _More like a female one. Uh... a Kunoichi, if I'm not mistaken, and she's definitely hiding in the rafters above us._ "

Ash and Pikachu looked up at the shadows that lay above the red beams. They all turned their heads to the left, while still looking up, at the sound of their assailant moving up there.

"Hey, we know you're up there. Why don't you come on down. We're not going to hurt you," Ash calls up into the rafters, but a femine, mocking laughter is what he got in return before their assailant moved again.

The only sound that was made was the whooshing sound of movement up in the rafters. Padfoot followed the source with his aura, while Pikachu and Ash used their ears. This went on a few more times before Ash, with his hands now in his pockets, asks his Pokémon dully, "You two bored yet?"

Both Padfoot and Pikachu, wearing bored expressions, nodded.

" _Oh yeah._ "

"Pika."

"You sure you don't want to come down?" Ash called out to the shadows over head, and didn't get a response this time.

Movement was heard, and all three turned their heads to one direction. They had her. Pikachu looks back at Ash for permission. It was granted.

"Thunder Shock," Ash says calmly.

Pikachu turned back to where the girl was hiding, and sparks danced from his cheeks to around his body. "Pikachu!" and Pikachu let's out a Thunder Shock at the hidden target.

It hits the beam, but the target jumps towards the ground.

"Psychic," the boy firmly called.

Their target is caught in midair by Padfoot's Psychic. Padfoot smirks as his left paw was outstretched, and glowing a purple color. As was his eyes and his four, raised appendages.

The assailant was caught, and Padfoot was using telekinesis to keep her from falling or escaping.

Ash walked forward to stand beside his two Pokémon, to get a better look at the girl dressed in gray ninja clothes. He watched as Padfoot used his powers to turn her around so they can see her face.

She appeared to be about 12 years old. She had purple hair, black eyes, and a red scarf around her neck.

"Brock? Misty? You can come in now," he shouts behind him.

The two walks in and sees a girl in ninja clothes, being held in the air by Padfoot. The shiny Pokémon decided to let her down.

Once she was on the ground, he let go, and she smirked at the group.

"All right, just who are you?" Ash asks.

The girl chuckles. "Born in darkness, living in darkness. Such is the fate of a ninja. I am Janine, Ninja Warrior," the girl says.

"But don't you think that red scarf's a little bright for a ninja?" Misty asks out of the blue.

"I don't need your fashion report," Janine says, standing up. "But tell me, didn't you enjoy my little star treatment and stealth show?" she smirks at them.

"One, your stars never touched us, so yeah, we did enjoy it very much," he says sarcastically. "Two, we knew where you were the whole time you were moving up there, ninja girl," he smirks back at her.

Janine then as a throbbing vein on her head, at Ash's remarks.

"And three, you can't just chuck throwing stars around. It's dangerous," Ash finishes.

"That's right! Tell her, Brock," Misty says, backing Ash up while looking at Brock.

"What if those stars hadn't been stopped, and had hit Ash instead? He would have a serious injury, and then Misty and I would have had to try and keep Padfoot here," Brock gesture the Lucario, "from killing you because of it," he says, looking at the girl sternly.

Padfoot growls at the girl, and Pikachu's cheeks sparks electricity. Both not liking the idea that Ash may have been hurt by that surprise attack, if it weren't for Padfoot. Janine frowns deeply at them, and promptly defends her actions.

"This is a training camp. It was your fault you let your guard down," she says, with crossed arms.

"My guard down?" Ash said, raising an eyebrow at this.

"I won't let you leave this mansion without having a Pokémon battle with me first," Janine states.

"Huh?!" was Misty surprise response.

From behind Janine's leg, Venonat appeared.

"Venonat," it says.

"This Venonat informed me that three stupid-looking people had entered the mansion," Janine said, ptting the poison type.

Ash now looked insulted, as did his friends. "For your information, we're not the stupid ones around here. I accept your challenge."

"Good, but there's one thing that has to be done, first," she says, getting the three trainers to tense. "The return of my shuriken! Those are my only set, so I have to have them back," she states boastfully and blushed.

Now, what she had just said sounded silly.

Ash and the others, turned around and looked at the 10 throwing stars on the ground, then they all fell over, anime style. While Janine chuckle nervously.

After she had her shuriken back, she and Ash, along with Padfoot, stood on either side of the room. Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were off to the side.

"One Pokémon for each of us. Choose yours now," Janine states.

Ash turns his hat backwards, then throws a Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Out of the Poké Ball, Bulbasaur materializes. "Bulbasaur."

"I select... Venonat!" Janine says, and her Pokémon jumps onto the field. "Venonat."

 **Ash & Bulbasaur vs Janine & Venonat**

"Bulbasaur, Tackle, now!" Ash called out. Bulbasaur went in for the tackle, but his opponent had jumped up at the last minute.

Venonat landed on Bulbasaur's head, sending the Seed Pokémon to the ground, and launching itself back into the air.

"Venonat... Stun Spore, let's go!" Janine smirked.

Venonat released its Stun Spore, and was heading towards a recovered Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Whirlwind!" Ash calls out.

Padfoot frowned at the call, as he knew that Bulbasaur didn't know any Flying type moves, so how can he use whirl-. He blinks as he witness Bulbasaur take in a deep breath, then blew the Stun Spore away.

Confused at first, then he smiles to himself. ' _Of course, he improvised. Heh, smart move, Bro,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Now, Vine Whip!" Ash calls out his next move.

Venonat is now running and dodging the attacking vines. Then it makes a huge leap over the Grass and Poison type Pokémon.

"Psybeam, now!" Janine commands.

" _Oh no! Bulbasaur look out!_ " Padfoot shouts out to his teammate, but it's too late.

The super effective move hits it mark.

Ash calls out to his friend. "Bulbasaur!"

In response, Bulbasaur became dizzy. Fortunately, he wasn't out and he snapped out of the dizzy state.

"Hang in there, Bulbasaur," Ash says, as Bulbasaur pulls his vines back into him. "Now it's time to give it your Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur acknowledges the command, and charges forward. Venonat dodges the charge and fires a Psybeam.

Bulbasaur dodges the Psychic type move, then fires a seed from his bulb. It lands on Venonat's head, opens up, and vines immediately spring out and wraps up the poison type. Then it started sucking the energy right out of Venonat.

"Venonat!" Janine shouted in worry.

"Ha! Leech Seed is sucking away your Venonat's power. It's helpless now," Ash says.

"Bulbasaur... Bulbasaur..." gives himself a cheer for winning the battle.

 **Winner: Ash & Bulbasaur**

Padfoot smiles, and watches how Janine returns her defeated Pokémon back to its Poké Ball. Bulbasaur had returned to Ash's side, and was patted on the head by both Ash and Padfoot for a great job.

"Good work, Bulbasaur" Ash says, then turns to Janine. "A victory for me!"

"Grr..." Janine growls at Ash winning.

Just then, Padfoot sensed two more auras in the room. " _Ash we got more company!_ " Padfoot shouted aloud for everyone to hear.

Before anyone could do something, a Voltorb was rolled on the floor, and stopped in between the two battlers.

"Voltorb."

"It's a Voltorb!" Misty shouted in surpise, as she, Brock, and Pikachu looked shocked at its appearance.

Ash, Padfoot, and, and Bulbasaur had fear on their faces as well, when Voltorb performed its Explosion! Filling the room with smoke.

Ash and the others were coughing, until they all heard a woman's voice come from the smoke.

"You've still got a lot to learn, Janine," a shadow of a woman appeared behind Janine.

When the smoke finally cleared, a green haired woman ,clad in red ninja clothes, with gray arm guards, and knee and shin guards. She held her hands in the sign of the Ram. She opened her eyes and she was not impressed by what she has seen.

Janine turned and kneel before the woman.

"Honored Aunt, I have failed," Janine said.

Brock immediately came up to the woman, all goo goo-eyed. "My, you certainly look very lovely in that pretty red you're wearing, there..."

He suddenly is hit over the head by Misty and her red mallet. Padfoot and Pikachu sweat-dropped at the sight. Both wondering, where'd she got that mallet from?

"This is no time for your romantic advances, Brock!" Misty yelled.

The woman looked at the group, and smirked. "None you will be permitted to leave this venerable mansion unless you do battle with me."

"And just who are you?" Ash asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the woman.

"I am Aya, The Pokémon Master of the Fuchsia Gym," the woman says calmly.

"Oh, so this is the Fuchsia Gym," Misty says in realization.

"That is correct, Miss," Aya responds.

"Well, at least we're in the right place," Ash says, then he smiles at Aya. "Then that also means that, you know the former gym leader, Koga."

"Yes. My Honored Brother, Koga, was granted the honorable rank of Johto Elite 4 member. I was hand chosen by him to succeed him in running the gym. Koga is also Janine's father," Aya says.

The gang looks over at the girl, standing over by Brock. She looked both proud and embarrassed. Proud that her father was an Elite Trainer of an region, and embarrassed that her aunt had given that information.

"Honestly, that's fine with me. We were looking for Fuchsia Gym, and now I'll win one of your badges," Ash states from across the room.

Aya pulls out a scroll, and let it open to reveal a pink, heart-shaped badge in the middle.

"This Soul Badge will be yours, if you defeat me, of course," Aya says, smiling in a challenging way.

"All right, let's battle," Ash said, determined to win, and Padfoot grinned in anticipation.

"We will have a 2-on-2 Pokémon Battle, Ash Ketchum of the Fearsome 4."

This caused Ash and his group to gasp in surprise.

"I am very well aware of your reputation, young man. Also, of your victory at the Fuchsia City's P-1 Grand Prix. Very impressive. I am looking forward to a good battle from you," Aya smirks at Ash.

Ash returns to smirk and says, "That's fine with me. I'll start with Pidgeotto!" and throws his Poké Ball out.

"Then I shall begin with Venonat," Aya throws her Poké Ball out as well.

Both Pokémon appeared, and were ready to do battle.

Ash smiled at the match up. "Ha ha! Guess I'll just have to beat this Venonat, too," he chuckled.

"Heh heh heh. This Venonat has a great deal more experience," Aya smirks at Ash.

True to her words, right before their eyes, Venonat evolved into a new Pokémon. It was now an insectoid creature with a light purple body. It has bulbous, round eyes with large pupils and a small mandible. Its thorax is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes running across the horizontal length. It has six short legs and a three-point crest on its head. It has two pairs of wings that are covered in dust-like, purple scales.

This new Pokémon, that now hovered in the air, was called a Venomoth.

"A metamorphosis attack?!" Brock guessed, but was surprise by the change.

"No. It just evolved," Misty turned to correct Brock.

Ash pulled out Dexter to analyze the new mon.

 **Dexter: Venomoth, an evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped.**

Ash frowned at this. "Well, that's not good," he said, now looking a bit worried for his flying friend.

Padfoot growled at how this battle might not go in their favor, after all.

"Venomoth, Stun Spore," Aya calls out her attack, while going through four hand seals, ending with the sign of the Rat.

Venomoth unleashes its status move from its wings at its flying opponent.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" Ash tried to countered the Stun Spore.

Pidgeotto did as instructed. The two attacks met in midair, but Stun Spore wins out and paralyzes Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto/ _Pidgeotto!_ " Ash and Padfoot called out to their now paralyzed friend.

Aya performs five hand seals while saying, "Venomoth, release your Sleep Powder," ending in the sign of the Ram.

Venomoth did as it was told, and Pidgeotto was soon dowsed with Sleep Powder. Pidgeotto tried to fight it, to stay awake, but couldn't. The flying type fell to the floor, asleep.

"Ohh! Pidgeotto, return my friend," Ash returned his flying type, then threw his second Poké Ball. "Charmander, go!"

As soon as the Lizard Pokémon materialized, Aya made her attack. "Venomoth, Stun Spore!" she immediately ordered, holding the hands in the Rat sign.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded with his right hand outstretched, and Charmander let loose his fire attack that burned through the status move.

Aya now looked concerned.

"Great job, Charmander!" Ash said.

Padfoot's appendages suddenly rose up, and the green eyed Lucario immediately sensed danger. " _Everyone, heads up!_ "

Everybody had stopped and the ceiling off to the side had collasped. Making a cloud of dust and debris.

"Padfoot, what's that?" Ash asked, ready to attack at any moment.

" _I sense three auras...,_ " Harry said, til his appendages fell back in place, and he growled at the now cleared area that had a large curtain. It had a repeat color pattern of green, orange, and black. " _Grr, it's those three again,_ " he growled out his answer.

As the curtain pulled back on its own, it revealed three familiar figures. Two were in outfits of old Japanese Kimonos, wierd wigs, and had their faces painted. All for a Kabuki Performance.

 **{Japanese theatre performance music}**

 **Jessie & James:** Welcome to the show.

"Alright, who are these three clowns?" Janine asks, with her hands on her hips not looking impressed.

 **Jessie:** Now let our ancient performance begin. Prepare for trouble.

 **James:** Hah! Huhn! Huhn! Hah! Make it double. Huhn! Hah Hah!

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

The two now held up their umbrellas, under the spotlight.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare- prepare to fight.

 **Meowth:** Meowth! That's right.

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"Now step aside while we pick up all your pretty little Poisonous Pokémon," Meowth demanded, pointing at Aya.

"Forget it, Meowth," Ash responds.

The other two, Jessie and James, came over and fell onto Meowth. All three on the ground.

"Jessie, it's too hard to move in these costumes," James complains.

"A ninja mansion calls for a kabuki star. We have to wear these outfits," Jessie says, though she didn't look too convinced herself.

"Yes, but-"

"If you can't move, we'll lose the Pokémon," Meowth tells her.

Jessie then looks down in defeat. "You're right. Let's change."

Decision made, the costumes were thrown away, and the two adult were back in their Team Rocket attires. The threw their Poké Balls and their three Pokémon materialized.

"Machoke!"

"Weezing!"

"Charbok!"

Aya got into a ready stance, and called out to Ash. "We'll have to join forces to vanquish these intruders."

"Right," Ash said and nodded in agreement. "Charmander, go!"

"Char!" Charmander leapt at Team Rocket, followed shortly by Venomoth.

"Go, Venomoth!" Aya commands.

"Go, Venonat!" Janine summons her Venonat to assist in the battle.

"Step right up... Hah!" James smirked wickedly, and shot out sticky substance from his right hand.

It trapped all three Pokémon. Aya, Janine, and Ash were stunned by what James had just did.

"Aw! Pikachu!" Ash called out, and Pikachu was quick to answer.

"Pika!" he leaped forward, to attack.

"You're in the way," Jessie smirked, and produced the same sticky substance onto Pikachu.

Pikachu fell to the ground, wrapped up in the stuff.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted for his Pokémon, as Arbok came over and leered at the trapped rodent. Flicking its tongue at Pikachu in a predatory manner.

"Pikapi!" he shouted in fear: Ash!

Padfoot was about to attack, but stopped when he heard the familiar crackling sound in the air. He saw Goro smirking at him, Thunder Punch at the ready to attack him if he tries to do anything. He growls angrily at his rival.

"We need you now, Starmie!" Misty shouted, and was about to throw the Poké Ball, when suddenly, from out of her red bag, Psyduck appeared on the floor.

"Psyduck," it said, with its hands on its waist.

"Psyduck?! You're not Starmie!" Misty yells at the Duck Pokémon.

Now Psyduck held its head in pain. "Psy-naieee!"

Misty sighs in annoyance. "Oh! This time, I'll choose Staryu!" she says and was about to throw the ball, but Psyduck appeared in her way again, holding its head.

"Psy-naieee!"

Misty about fell over, but caught herself. "You're Psyduck, not Staryu. Don't you understand?" She yells at the water type.

Padfoot had watched what was going on, and looked at Misty. " _Uh, Misty?_ " the girl looks over at him, " _Maybe, it might help, if you let Psyduck battle. It doesn't seem like you'll be able to call out anybody else,_ " he telepathically said, not sounding completely convinced himself.

Misty considered Padfoot's advice, then crossed her arms, and looked at her Pokémon with one eye. "Oh, fine then. Go if you want to."

Psyduck looked back at Misty, then went behind her, as if to hide.

"Psyduck, Psy-neeh..."

While the others looked at Psyduck with confused expressions, Padfoot was focused on how angry Misty was getting.

' _This is not going to end well,_ ' he thought, sweat-dropping at Misty's angry expression.

"Ooh..." Misty had just reached her boiling point.

Psyduck jumped away from her in fright, Ash got behind her, and held her back from thrashing her Pokémon. Janine and Brock looked at Misty with surprised expressions, and Padfoot scratched the right side of his cheek, chuckling nervously.

"Psyduck, you're driving me crazy!" Misty hollered, then looking at the water type angrily.

Psyduck looked at its trainer in some fear. "Psy-ay-yii!" then, moves onto the battlefield.

Padfoot looked at Misty's angered face, and decided not to do anything that might direct her anger at him.

"What attacks can Psyduck do?" Misty asks, with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Ash comes up behind Misty, smiling with his Pokédex in hand. "Here, ask Dexter."

 **Dexter: Psyduck's attacks are... 1-Tail Whip.**

Padfoot frowned at the attack's name looked to see how this status move will help.

"Psyduck, Tail Whip Attack, now!" Misty orders.

Psyduck acknowledges the order and starts moving its tail left to right and repeat. "Psyduck, Psyduck, Psy... neeeh..." it held its head, and had a blush of embarrassment on its face.

Padfoot, his friends, and the two ninjas all fell onto the ground, anime style.

"Aaughh/ _Aaughh_!" they all exclaimed.

" _Well, that was rather disappointing, Psyduck,_ " Padfoot said to the embarrassed Duck Pokémon.

Misty was back on her feet, and not only was she even more angry, she had a blush on her face of embarrassment, too.

"How can you call that lame tail wag an attack?!" Misty shouted, holding up a fist in anger.

"It must have other attacks," Ash said trying to be helpful, though looking doubtful as well.

 **Dexter: Psyduck Attacks: Number 2-Scratch.**

This time Misty looked determined to make this attack work. "All right, Psyduck, Scratch Attack, now!"

"Psyduck!" he says, showing his three claws, then running at Arbok, "Psyyyy... Duck!" and used Scratch.

There was silence in the room. Team Rocket had disbelief looks on their faces. As did Padfoot's side.

"Psy..." Psyduck opened his eyes, looks up, and realizes that his head was in Arbok's mouth.

Not only did Psyduck's Scratch Attack didn't work, Arbok had countered by using Bite on Psyduck's head.

"Psy!" Psyduck wailed in pain from both the Bite Attack and the headache he was getting. He ran around holding his head screaming, "Psyduck! Psyduck! Psyduck! Psyduck! Psyduck! Psyduck!"

While Misty complained about how pathetic a Psyduck was and that she was getting a headache, Padfoot just faces palmed himself. He couldn't help but agree with the girl.

"I think I have a way out of this," Aya says quietly to their group, while Team Rocket was distracted with watching a whining Psyduck.

She pulled down on a nearby rope, and from the darkened ceiling, some Voltorb fell to the ground. Separating Padfoot's group form Team Rocket. When the Voltorb landed, they all started sparking up electricity.

James looked uncomfortable at the sight of them. Jessie just glared at them, like they were just a small nuisance

"What are they?" Meowth asks.

"I don't know what they are, but they're in the way," Jessie says, and catches the Voltorb with her sticky substance, and starts pulling them in.

The Voltorb all looked stunned, then looked helpless as they were pulled towards the female intruder. Her partner, the male, looked even more uncomfortable.

"This is a nice little catch," she says, pleased with herself.

"I don't know what these t'ings are, but I can use 'em to practice my bowlin' game!" Meowth happily says, holding one up.

James finally couldn't stay quiet any longer. "That's a Voltorb!" he screams, blue in the face.

"A Voltorb?" Meowth asks in short, looking at the one in his paw.

It turned around, had an angry look on its face, sparks electricity, and begins glowing.

"Aah!" Meowth gasps as the Voltorb used Explosion! Covering the room with smoke and dust.

* * *

In another room, a table was knocked over, as a secret door was revealed to have just been opened. Padfoot and the rest of their group exited from the secret door, some of the smoke followed them up. Causing them to cough.

"Padfoot [coughcough] use Psychic [coughcough] to get rid of [coughcough] the smoke," Ash called out.

Harry's eyes glowed purple, as did his appendages, and the smoke was soon cleared from the room. Allowing everone to breathe easier. However, as soon as he stopped using Psychic, his group noticed that something odd was going on with this place. Like they weren't centered or something.

"Hey, Brock, do you notice anything weird about this room?" Misty asks.

"The walls, the beams, the ceiling- they're all on a slant," Brock says, in figuring it out.

"This is a slanted room to confuse our enemies," Aya tells them.

Ash tries to get the gunk off of his two Pokémon, but it was no use. Even Pikachu's electricity would work. He then decided to try something else. "Padfoot, let's try your Psychic Attack on it."

Harry nodded and used Psychic on Pikachu and Charmander. He focused solely on getting the gunk off of their bodies. Everybody smiled in relief when it worked.

It looked like the gunk was evaporating off of them. This continued until there was none left. Harry was able to remove all of the gunk from their bodies.

He was thanked by his teammates. Before he could even get Venomoth and Venonat free of their gunk, an explosion was heard and the side wall was destroyed to reveal Team Rocket.

The Voltorb were all gathered up, put into a green cloth, and was being held by Goro.

"There you are," Meowth says.

They then looked perplexed at the way the floor seemed weird.

"For some reason, I seem to be losing me liqui-ebrium," James says.

"Whoaaa/Whoaaa!" both Jessie and James screamed at the siding they were experiencing, though they didn't go anywhere.

Meowth looks back at them. "They built this place like a funhouse. The floor is slanted. Maybe they'll have some fun with this Voltorb," he sneers, then throws the angry Voltorb like a bowling ball at the group.

Padfoot moved forward fast, and put up an aura shield. Just in time, too. Voltorb exploded upon impact with the shield. The smoke didn't pass through, which was a good thing. When the smoke cleared, Padfoot dropped the shield, but looked confused when he saw Psyduck running around, holding his head.

"What's with this loser Pokémon? Heh heh," Meowth asks.

Padfoot saw Misty trying to recall Psyduck back into its Poké Ball, but the Duck Pokémon kept on eveding the red beam, making Misty madder. Meowth finally had enough of Psyduck, and kicked him away, stating that Team Rocket don't need Pokémon like Psyduck.

Padfoot frowned at the way Psyduck was being treated. He frowned even more at feeling Psyduck's headache getting even worse.

' _Something's odd here. I wonder..._ " he focuses on Psyduck, using his aura, when Misty came over and took hold of her Pokémon.

"Look, you come here right now," she says in concern for her Pokémon, who was even rejected by Team Rocket.

Finally, Psyduck fell silent and had closed his eyes. It looked as though he had passed out in Misty's arms.

"Huh?" Misty looked confused.

Padfoot blinks in shock at what he was feeling, just then.

Suddenly, Psyduck's eyes shot open and he screamed out loud. Sending psywaves at Team Rocket. Padfoot immediately realized that Psyduck was using a psychic move.

Team Rocket just then, felt their limbs freeze in place. Both human and Pokémon. In weird poses.

"Huh? What's going on? " Jessie asks in fear.

"I-I'm frozen. I can't move!" James says.

"Hey, this must be one of Psyduck's attacks," Brock says, looking amazed.

Ash checks the Pokédex.

 **Dexter: Psyduck's Attacks: Number 3-Disable.**

Psyduck's had a blue glow outlining his body. The frozen Team Rocket was lifted off the ground, and the sack of Voltorb, Goro was carrying fell free to the ground.

Padfoot wasted no time in using Psychic to pull all of the Voltorb over to their side of the room. He placed them beside the gym leader Aya, and she sent him a look of gratitude.

 **Dexter: Psyduck's Attacks: Number 4-Confusion.**

"Aah-Uhh!" All three human-speaking members sreamed as they were being thrown against the walls, by Psyduck's Confusion.

Padfoot just watched as the villians were being beaten by Psyduck, with a smile.

"Psyduck's attacks are pretty good," Misty says, smiling.

"Yeah!" "You're right!" Brock and Ash agreed with her.

Soon Team Rocket was sent through the roof and into the sky, screaming.

"Aah!"

"Aah!"

"Aah!"

"Wow! This place looks a lot nicer from the air," James comments.

"And it also looks like..." Meowth says.

All: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! **Ding.**

 **...**

"Psyyyy..." Psyduck concentrated hard, and used Confusion to make the sticky gunk on Venomoth and Venonat evaporate like Padfoot had done earlier.

"Psy...[sigh]" Psyduck sighed in relief that it was over.

"And you had that kind of power all along?" Misty asks, looking at the Duck Pokémon.

 **Dexter: When Psyduck's headache becomes severe, it uses amazing powers.**

"Psy-sy-yi... Duck," it said, holding its head again.

"That kind of talent's a real pain," Brock states.

"Oh, yeah," Misty seconds' that.

Padfoot kneeled down to his teammates and talks to them.

" _You two are okay, right?_ "

"Pika! Pika, Kachu, Pika!" Pikachu said: Yep! Fine as can be, Padfoot!

"Charmander, Char, Charmander! Char!" Charmander says, smiling at the shiny Lucario: You got all of that sticky stuff off of us, Padfoot. Thanks a lot!

Lucario smiled at their answers, then turned to the humans when Aya asked Misty if she would be willing to trade her Psyduck for her Venomoth. Or Janine asking to trade it for her Venonat.

He smiled when Misty declined trading Psyduck for any other Pokémon.

Padfoot almost laughed when Ash mentions that Misty couldn't wait to get rid of Psyduck, grinning at her. Brock says that a woman's heart can be a fickle thing. The former wizard nodded his head in agreement with Brock. Thinking back to the many witches acted in his classes back then.

When Aya says that a Pokémon like Psyduck would merit one of their Soul Badges, Ash then remembered that they haven't finished with their match. The then decided to continue the battle outside.

* * *

Seeing how Venomoth would be beaten, Aya declared Ash the winner of the interrupted battle, and will use her second Pokémon for this battle.

"The Pokémon I choose for this battle is Charmander," Ash declares, as Charmander sttod in front of Ash facing the gym leader.

"And I will choose... Golbat!" Aya throws her Poké Ball, and Golbat materializes.

Ash watches as it moves side-to-side in readiness. Charmander is keeping it within his sights. He remembers _that Grunt's_ Golbat was strong the first time he battle it. So he knew that a gym leader's Golbat had to be pretty strong as well.

"Be careful, Charmander!" Ash calls out to his Pokémon.

Padfoot and the others of their group all tensed when they saw Golbat, and like Ash, thought of _that Grunt's_ Pokémon as well.

Aya went through seven hand signs. "Golbat, Wing Attack!" she orders, and she ends the seventh sign with the sign of the Ram.

"Golbat!"

Golbat moves through the are, and tries to hit Charmander with its wings. Charmander dodges the attacks easily enough.

The Lizard Pokémon starts grinning, as this reminds him of his dodge and evasive training he did with Ash a few days ago. He wasn't even tiring, yet.

"OK, Charmander, Ember Attack!" Ash says, smiling at how well his fire type was dodging Golbat.

Charmander started spinning and embers of flames shot out of his tail at Golbat. This stopped Golbat from coming any closer, as it didn't want to get burned.

"All right! Good job, Charmander!" Ash says.

" _Excellent, Charmander!_ " Padfoot calls out as well.

Golbat was sweating at the embers that were getting close to it. Aya performed five hand signs and said," Golbat, use your Screech Attack," as she ends on the Ram sign again.

Golbat uses its screech, and not only did the sound waves disperse the Ember Attack, it stopped Charmander from continuing to do the move. Charmander had to cover his ears, as did everyone else. Except for Aya, who appeared to be unaffected by the sound.

Padfoot and their friends where covering their ears. Brock was holding himself, and looked uncomfortable.

"I can't stand that noise!" Misty shouts.

"I-I-I'm getting goosebumps," Brock says.

" _I'm starting to get a headache myself!_ " Padfoot telepathically shouts, covering his ears along with Pikachu and Psyduck at the noise.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Ash shouts over the noise.

Charmander fires a Flamethrower, and forces Golbat to cancel its attack, and evade the fire attack.

"Char! Char! Char!" Charmander tried to hit Golbat, but in the process he accidently hit Brock.

Misty had ducked under the attack, while Padfoot, Psyduck, and Pikachu looked at a burned Brock with sweat-drops.

"Ouch," he says.

Charmander was able to hit Golbat on the third try in its left wing. Golbat felt the painful heat that it crash landed onto the ground.

"OK, Finish it off with Outrage!" Ash calls out.

Charmander's eyes glowed red and his body became outlined with a red aura. He growled and attacked the Poison/Flying type before it could get back up into the air.

Everybody, including Aya, gasped at seeing Charmander kicking and punching Golbat. Then after one final punch, Golbat fell to the ground defeated.

The red glow disappeared from Charmander, and he sighed in relief at not having to be confused as a side effect. He was then hugged from the side by a laughing and smiling Padfoot. Charmander returns the smile at having won another gym battle for the team.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed, as he knelt beside his two Pokémon.

"Char! Char!" Charmander responded with a big smile of his own.

Aya then stepped forward, smiling and said, "You have beaten me... and Psyduck saved my Voltorb form being stolen by those thieves," she then pulls out a scroll and reveals the gym's badge, "This Soul Badge rightfully belongs to you. Ash of the Fearsome 4."

Ash bows to Aya, then takes the badge form the scroll. "A Soul Badge! All Right!" he shouts in victory, as the badge blinks in the light.

Aya then looks at Janine and says, "Well, it would seem we both have got a lot to learn about battle. We will now train even harder, Janine."

Janine smiles and nods in agreement. "Yes, we will, Aunt Aya."

They both turn back at the cheering Ash and his three Pokémon were doing.

* * *

As the group leaves Fuchsia City, Ash and Padfoot marvel at the badges in the badge case they have won so far.

"That's seven badges, Padfoot! One more badge, and we're set to compete in the Pokémon League," Ash smiles at his brother.

" _Yeah, and we're half way there on the P-1 Grand Prix as well. Just three more Plaques, and we'll be able to compete in the P-1 Grand Battle Brawl. I can't wait!_ " Harry says with enthusiasm.

So after earning a Soul Badge, our heroes continue along their Pokémon Journey, with Psyduck walking along by Misty.

She looks down at her Pokémon and says, "You know, you did a really great job back there, Psyduck." Psyduck then looks up at her. "I hope success doesn't go to your head."

"Psyduck," was the response she got in return, from her clueless Pokémon.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **Once a year this** **Pokémon** **sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger. The gender ratio is 50/50 and it is a dual-type. This** **Pokémon is able to withdraw its head, arms, and legs into its shell and roll at high speeds. It is a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. It is a dual type Pokémon through all three of its forms. It is also called The ? Pokémon.**

 **Golem, The Megaton** **Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: Bast Misao, Nayeri, Silver Flyer, Phoenix Paladin, Shadow Operative, ultima-owner, and magical fan18 for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, StarGoldFang, Jostanos, and sesshys lover for answering the first part. ;)**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This** **Pokémon can produce flames when in close quarters combat with its enemies. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. This Pokémon is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength. It bears resemblance to Horus and Ra, two anthropomorphic ancient Egyptian deities with hawk heads, or to Japanese Tengu lore. It is also calle The ? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball: Active**

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Diglett: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Muk:**

 **Moves:** Unknown

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Weezing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	37. The Flame Pokémon-athon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Flame Pokémon-athon!**

That evening, at their campsite, Ash had let all of his Pokémon out to meet their new teammate, Diglett. Ash, Brock, and Misty had a laugh, because upon meeting his new teammates, Diglett happily tunneled underground, and started feeling and memorizing each of their feet.

This caused the Pokémon to laugh out in surprise at what they percieved, was Diglett tickling their feet. In Gyarados' case, his tail fin was felt and he deeply rumbled in laughter.

Padfoot, however, was quick enough to get out of the way when Diglett went underground, and move to stand behind Ash and the others. He saw how Diglett popped his head out of the hole, and then said hi to his new team. Though it did look around for Padfoot, and wondered whe- oh, there he is!

Immediately, Diglett traveled underground to get to Padfoot, but the Lucario was again, fast enough to avoid being touched again. When Diglett popped out of the ground, Ash knelt down beside Diglett, and decided to lay down some ground rules.

Padfoot listened as Ash told Diglett that he wasn't allowed to continue to feel out their teammates feet when they are training or having a battle with another trainer. That would be distracting and could possibly cause them to lose the battle.

Not to mention, that his teammates might complain about it after awhile. So Diglett was to tone down the feet feeling thing.

Diglett agreed to Ash's rules, and later they all ate dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been 4 days since the group has left Fuchsia City, and our heroes were now walking up a hill, through a forest. They seemed relieved when they came to an opening.

"Hey! We're here!" Ash exclaims and runs up ahead to get a better look. Followed by his friends.

After earning a Soul Badge at the Fuchisa Gym, Padfoot and his friends arrive at their next destination. The Safari Zone. Where they're sure to discover some new and unusual Pokémon. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake from under their feet.

"Hey, it feels like an earthquake!" Misty says, looking around for the source.

"Look out! Over there!" Brock points towards, and the group looks in that direction.

Coming down the open field was a big cloud of dust and dirt.

"Uh... What is it?!" Ash asks, as the cloud was getting closer.

Once it was close enough, they were able to make out that it was a herd of Pokémon. The Pokémon was covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. They all have rounded muzzles with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

As the group watched the herd of Pokémon move along passed them, each of them had a sweat-drop on their faces. Each looking a little worried at how many of the quadruped, bovine Pokémon raced across the filed.

Except for Pikahcu, that is. The electric rodent was shaking and sweating badly on Ash's sholder. "Pika! Pi!" he said, terrified by the sheer number of the Pokémon.

"Oh, man. What are they?" Ash asked, and scanned them.

 **Dexter: Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force.**

Ash smirked at the info given. "Yes! Now, that's my kind of Pokémon. We could use another heavy hitter on the team with Gyarados. OK, Padfoot, go pick us out the one you think will do," he turned to his Pokémon brother with a smile.

Pikachu was just about to put the blanket on himself, and try to fake sleep, but stopped when Ash called for Padfoot to do the job. He turned around and saw Padfoot hand his back pack over to Brock, then jumped towards the herd.

Pikachu now stood up, wide-eyed, and watched Padfoot land about 10ft away from the moving herd of Tauros, unafraid. Pikachu gulped. He just knew he might have just shown he was afraid to help catch a Tauros, and that Padfoot might be upset with him. He hoped Padfoot would be okay out there.

"Don't you think Padfoot's outnumbered here?" Pikachu turned his head at Misty's question.

"Pad, is just going to help find the right Tauros for our team, Misty. Don't worry," Ash said reassuringly, then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

Smiling at the herd that continued to run by, Harry decided to pick one with an old nursery ryhme using his left paw, while charging an Aura Sphere with his right.

" _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a Tauros by the toe, if it hollers don't let go, Eeny, meeny, miny... moe!_ " he throws the Aura Sphere towards his intended taget.

The Tauros that was targeted, looked to his left, and was wide-eyed in surprise at a blue and white ball of light heading straight for him. He saw the strange yellow and blue canine Pokémon heading their way earlier, now it would seem that he was the target for the attack. And he couldn't move off course from the herd or the attack.

The Aura Sphere, however, was countered by a Flamethrower from the left. The two attacks collided and caused a small explosion in midair, but well away from the heard.

The Tauros blinks in surprise. The ball of light was countered, he was saved, but as he continued to run, he watched the two-legged canine blinked in surprise that its attack was foiled. Tauros could also see a sad look the canine's green eyes as well. For that moment, Tauros started to feel bad for the stranger.

Tauros then blinked as if he just had an epiphany. It had chosen him! Out of all of the others running in the herd, that Pokémon had chosen to attack him, instead! As these thoughts continued to turn in his mind, Tauros continued on his way, following the herd.

Padfoot frowns that his attack had been countered, and that his intended target had got away. He turned to the his right, and was met with an angry growl from a little quadruped, canine Pokémon. That looked ready to pounce on him at any given moment.

This Pokémon has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. It's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad.

"Hey! Isn't that a Growlithe?" Ash asks, then scans it.

 **Dexter: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.**

Ash then grins at the Puppy Pokémon. "All right, Padfoot, use Quick Attack!"

Padfoot grins as well, and attacks. Moving so fast that Growlithe blinked in shock, after he was sent rolling backwards on the ground. It came to a stop, on his stomach, and looked up in annoyance at the strange, bipedal canine.

"Great Padfoot, now-"

"Hold it!" a female voice was heard from Ash's right.

He turns and is surprised at a large shadow right above him. His instinctual training kicked in, and he found himself hitting a spinning twist in the air and away from the large shadow. When he landed in a fighting stance, the shadow too landed on the ground. Revealing it to be a small horse, whose mane and tail were made of fire.

The rider was a young lady around Brock's age with blue hair, and she looked a bit taken aback at Ash's stance before she quickly recovered.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" Ash demanded the rider, not at all liking how she and her Pokémon almost landed on him.

In a western accent, the rider replies, "You little sidewinder. Don't tell me you don't know this whole area's a Pokémon Reserve."

Ash starts to relax his stance, by the time Padfoot made it back up to him. "A Pokémon Reserve?"

"Yes."

Ash and Padfoot winced together at that. They both had been informed by Old Man Ash about what Pokémon Reservation Areas were, and that it was against the law to capture Pokémon in those areas. They both had promised him that they would never go catching a Pokémon from one.

They almost did this time, and they gulped at their slip. Both bowed to her at the waist. "Padfoot and I are incredible sorry, Miss. We didn't know this was a reservation area. Please, forgive us."

The rider looked at the pair, then smiled kindly at their sincerity. "Well, since you honestly didn't know, I guess I could let you off with a warning."

The pair got up and smiled at her in gratitude. "Thank you, Miss."

Padfoot nodded his thanks as well.

"This place here is meant for Pokémon so they can grow up here naturally," the young lady said.

"That's amazing," Ash says, as Pikachu hops onto Padfoot's left shoulder.

Brock comes over with a blushing face. When he spoke, he tried to sound western himself, which made Padfoot look at the teen in annoyance. "You grew up right pretty yourself, Miss!" he said, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. "What's the name of this here place?"

"Have you ever heard of the Big P Pokémon Ranch that's owned by the Laramie Family?" she asks.

Brock, no longer looking at her goofy-like, looked now in thought. "Isn't that the plce where they raise lots of Pokémon in the wild? Hey- this must be the place!" He straightened up and gave a quick glance around upon realizing that they were on Laramie land.

Ash and Padfoot looked shocked. Old Man Ash mention that the Laramie Family were an old family dating back 6 generations of raising wild Pokémon on their ranch. The two of them now started to feel really bad for trying to catch a Tauros from such an old, and well-known family.

"This is the Laramie Big P Ranch, and I'm Lara Laramie," the girl says, as the Growlithe from earlier jumps up the slope, and lands by Ponyta. "and this Growlithe makes sure nobody tries to capture our Pokémon."

They all said 'Oh!' at the same time.

"Pikachu!" nods his head at that.

* * *

Seeing that they meant no harm, Lara took the group with her to the ranch. They saw all sorts of wild Pokémon groups being cared for by different trainers. They were leaning against a wooden fence, and Ash went to scan Lara's Ponyta.

 **Dexter: Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames.**

After looking at the Pokédex, Misty looks at Lara and asks, "Isn't it real hot?"

"I don't need to worry, cause Ponyta will never, ever burn anybody it really trusts," Lara says.

Ash nodded. He looked at Ponyta with a little interest. He knew only an idiot would try to touch a Ponyta without getting to know it first.

" _Smart Pokémon, that one is,_ " Padfoot telepathically said, which startled both Lara and Ponyta.

"Gee willikers! I tell ya, I've never met a Pokémon that can talk!" Lara said, looking at Padfoot in interest. "What kind of Pokémon this one is, Ash?"

"Padfoot here is a Lucario, Lara, and he's using telepathy to project his thoughts to all of us." Ash says, then hands her a card that gives the basic info on the Lucario species.

Lara read the card, then handed it back to Ash in thanks.

"It must have taken you quite awhile to gain Ponyta's trust, Lara," Ash said.

"Mm-hm, sure did Ash."

"Just training one Pokémon's a big job. But a whole heard must be really tough!" Misty remarked with interest.

Brock then adds, "Breeders love Pokémon from the Laramie Ranch, caused they're raised in the wild, and they're a little stronger than other Pokémon. You're lucky if you get a Big P Pokémon."

As he was talking, the gang looked out at all of the other wild Pokémon that were being taken care of by other members of the Laramie family.

Lara hops off of Ponyta and chuckles at what Brock said. "[chuckles] I'm glad some folks know about all the hard work we do," she says with a smile. "We're real proud of the way we raise our Pokémon here."

"I'd love to see more of this place," Misty said to Lara.

"Well, we're having a big party here tonight. Why don't you all come as my guests?" Lara offered to the group.

"A party? That sounds great!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Harry chuckled at Ash's excitement over a party, and Pikachu's obvious excitement too.

"And if you stay here at the ranch tonight, you'll be able to see the big Pokémon Race tomorrow," Lara adds.

"A Pokémon Race?" Ash asks.

"We race one another to find out who's got the best Pokémon," Lara explained. "Anybody who wins The Big P Pokémon Race becomes an honorary member of the Laramie Clan!"

Soon the ground started to shake under them.

"The Tauros again?" Misty asks, and Lara responds.

"No, that sound could only be..."

A dust cloud in the distance was heading in their direction. Within the cloud was a flock of three-headed, bird like Pokémon. Ash went to try and scan them, but they ran bye so fast, his Pokédex didn't get the chance to scam them.

"Oh, man, the move fast!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

There was one that stopped near them, and it had a rider on it. A boy round Ash's age.

"Howdy, Lara," he spoke arrogantly to the Laramie girl.

They all looked at the boy and his Pokémon, and Ash took this time to scan the three-headed Pokémon.

 **Dexter: Dodrio, a 3-headed Bird Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. It's three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger.**

"We're gonna win the Pokémon race tomorrow," he says, smugly.

"Don't be too sure, Pardner. It takes more than just speed to win the race," Lara counters.

"Just get ready to lose, Lara! EEE-HEE!" he then takes off, on Dodrio to catch up with the rest of the flock.

The group definitely didn't like the boy.

"What a jerk! Who is that guy?" Misty yelled in anger.

"He's Dario, a Dodrio Trainer. And we'll see what kinda guy he is," Lara replies.

...

Unknown to Lara and the group, the Tauros herd that was near them, being watched by one of the family members, was the same heard that ran by them earlier. Within that herd was the Tauros that was targeted earlier by Padfoot.

Tauros watched as the group interacted with Lara, and learned that the group didn't know that the Pokémon here were not to be captured. When he heard that the strange Pokémon and his trainer apologized, and promised not to capture any Pokémon while they were there, he started to have a funny feeling in his stomach.

That boy sent his Pokémon out to pick which of the Tauros from the herd to catch. It chose him, out of all of the others, it chose to catch him. He felt, if he was honest with himself, honored that the boy trusted his Pokémon to pick out another teammate for them, and he was chosen.

Now, it would seem that was not going to happen. Tauros was always a curious one, and wanted to know what the world was like beyond the ranch. Well, it looks like he won't get that chance.

* * *

Later that night, the gang walked with Lara through the festival. As they walked, Ash had gotten himself a large Magikarp cookie. He let Padfoot break off the tail fin so he could eat it. It tasted pretty good.

Along the walk, there were different vendors wishing Lara luck on the big race tomorrow. And she reponded politely in return.

"She must be a real contender in that race," Brock commented.

"Well, she sure has done a great job training that Ponyta of hers," Misty says, while Ash took a bite out of his Pokémon cookie.

After he had swallowed, Ash asked, "We're really lucky to have run into such an incredible breeder, aren't we?"

"Hey Lara!" the voice of Dario was heard from behind them. They all turned around to see that boy come running up to them, slightly out of breath. "All of your Tauros are goin' crazy back at the ranch!" he states, pointing to the ranch.

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

Was the response of the group, and they all ran back to the ranch. Lara whistles, and Ponyta showed up pretty fast. Lara jumped onto the Pokémon, and took off ahead of the group, back to the ranch.

"Padfoot, go on ahead, and help out!" Ash told his brother.

The former best friend of the Boy-who-lived, nodded and ran faster the the group. Taking almost no time to catch up with Ponyta. Ash was not too far behind them, with Pikach, Misty, and Brock bringing up the rear.

None of them noticing the victorious grin on Dario's face.

 **...**

Lara, Ponyta, and Padfoot made it back to the ranch first, Growlithe just making it. They stopped at the Tauros pin, and gasped at what they saw.

"Hey-what?"

Before them, the Tauros were attacking each other in a big dust cloud. Padfoot then noticed something. A small twinkle that kept blinking in and out of the dust cloud. It never appeared in the place twice. It was blinking in and out all over the place.

"Growlithe, get in there and settle 'em down," Lara told Growlithe. As Growlithe leaped into the pin, Padfoot joined it. And together, they ran around the fighting Tauros.

Growlithe barked at them, Padfoot followed behind the fire type and gave out his own barks to help settle down the Tauros. It seemed to have worked, and Padfoot also noticed that the blinking light had disappeared, too.

The dust cloud finally disperses and the Tauros are no longer fighting. Padfoot came to a halt, and looked around to see if he could spot that light that had disappeared. Not knowing that he was standing in front of the very same Tauros that he tried to attack earlier.

Padfoot turned his head when he heard Ponyta's startled cries, and Lara falling off Ponyta, hurting her arm. Padfoot ran and hopped over the gate top get to Lara.

"Lara!" Ash's voice was heard, so Padfoot looked up and saw his friends finally arrived. "Ponyta!" Ash called out to the startled fire type.

Padfoot watched as Ash caught the reins and tried to get Ponyta to calm down.

"Whoa, Ponyta! Settle down!" he groans as Ponyta continues to be frightened. "... Come on!" Finally, Ash, struggling with the Fire Horse Pokémon, had enough.

He tightened his grip on the reins, wrapped them around his hands, then he pulled down hard. Forcing Ponyta to place its front hooves back down on the ground.

The moment it looked up, it was met with the pair of stern brown eyes that belonged to the boy. Ponyta was forced to keep eye contact with the boy. The boy didn't let up, and Ponyta's beating heart was still beating, but it wasn't fighting with the boy any longer.

"Settle down. Calm down, Ponyta. Calm your beating heart. It's over. Whatever spooked you, is gone," he said in a low, reassuring voice.

Ponyta was able to finally hear the boy over its beating heart. It breathed in and out, until it felt its heart come back under control. While still maintaining eye contact with the boy. The boy, it would have tried to burn if he had tried to touch it, but Ponyta got the strangest, feeling that the boy was a lot stronger than it was currently seeing.

Ash stood up straight and looked Ponyta over with his eyes. Staying in front of the horse. "I wonder what happened to spook all of the Pokémon," he wondered aloud, still holding onto the reins.

"He's good," Lara whispered.

Harry turned his attention to the herd, and noticed that the Tauros were grazing now. He frowned in thought. ' _I could have sworn that someone was watching me,_ ' he thought to himself, before turning back and helping Lara to her feet and back into the house.

As the group headed indoors Tauros continued to watch them. He saw the strange canine's trainer get the Ponyta to settle down, and was impressed. The boy had guts to try and calm a Pokémon that wasn't his down and not get burned. The Tauros then went back to eating the grass, thinking more on the boy.

 **...**

At the ranch, Lara's left arm was bandaged and in a sling. While the gang was at the table, Lara was by the window, looking outside in sadness.

"[Sighs] With my arm like this, I can't grip Ponyta's reins, so I won't be able to race tomorrow," she says, and Ponyta looks down with a sad look as well.

"To bad for the Laramie Clan," Ash says sadly.

Lara the looked up with an idea, and turned to Ash. "Hold on! Ash, you could ride Ponyta for me!" she says excitedly.

This caused not only the group of friends to gasp in shock, but Ponyta and Growlithe as well. Ash stood up immediately and said, "I can't do it! Ponyta'll burn any rider except you."

Lara smiled at him and said, "I'm sure you could do it. When I saw you rein in Ponyta, and got it to do as you say, I knew you'd be able to pet Ponyta, Ash. Please give it a try."

Ash still didn't look convinced. "The thing is, Lara, I know that Ponyta doesn't trust me to ride it. Let alone touch it. Which is why I didn't touch it when I did rein it in. In order for me to be able to ride Ponyta, Lara, there has to be an understanding between Ponyta and me.

"That's called trust. And trust is a two-way street. I can only meet Ponyta halfway on the bridge, but if Ponyta's willing to burn that bridge I'm walking on, then there's no way this'll work," he says.

Lara, Misty, and Brock all marveled at Ash's logic. Misty and Brock were sorta used to Ash's burst of wisdom every now and again.

Lara looked at Ash, then nodded. She could see and understand what Ash was saying. So, she turned to Ponyta and gained its.

"Ponyta, I need for you to let Ash ride you for the big race tomorrow," as soon as she said that, Ponyta whinnied in being upset. "Ponyta!" Lara got its attention again, "Ponyta, if you win the race with a new rider, it'll prove how great you really are. Everybody'll know that you're the best of all. And that'll be the best praise for me. Won't you please let Ash ride you tomorrow?" she asks sweetly.

Ponyta took a moment, then nodded.

 **...**

Back outside, the same Tauros looked up from his grazing, and watched that boy trainer actually get onto Ponyta's back, without getting burned! Tauros then watched as Lara began instructing the boy how to ride Ponyta.

After a few tries, Tauros saw the boy was getting a lot better at riding Ponyta. And while the boy was training, Tauros noticed the strange canine Pokémon talking to a Pikachu, off to the side. He watched Pikachu call the strange Pokémon Padfoot, and was apologizing to him.

' _Did that Pikachu do something that made Padfoot upset,_ ' was Tauros's thought, but he didn't see any indication on Padfoot's face that may have suggested it. He watched as Padfoot was confused by what Pikachu meant.

Tauros listened in, and was not surprised that Pikachu was afraid to face a herd of Tauros on his trainers command. It was the fact that their trainer was asking Padfoot to pick them out a new teammate and not Pikachu.

Tauros understood now. This Pikachu, according to what it said, was ashamed of itself for doing what it was trying to do. Tauros blinked in astonishment, when Padfoot stated he didn't think of Pikachu like that. That sure was a relief off of Pikachu's shoulders.

Before Tauros decided to go back and graze.

* * *

The next day was the day of the Big P Pokémon Race. Along with Ash and Ponyta, there were a lot of other contenders as well. This also included Brock and his Onix, Misty and her Starmie, and finally Ash's Pokémon were racing too, Padfoot and Charmander, and Pikachu and Squirtle. Padfoot and Squirtle would be doing the running, whereas Charmander and Pikachu will be the riders, respectively.

 **Announcer: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this year's Pokémon Challenge sponsroed by the Laramie Clan. Our course takes our challengers over rugged Terrain to test their speed and ability. Whoever clears all the obstacles and crosses the finish line first is our winner! Will the Pokémon and trainers please come to the starting line-now!**

All racers were now at the starting line.

"Good luck, guys!" Lara cheered for the group, and Growlithe barked his good lucks as well.

Ash smiled at Lara, before having a face of determination set, and gripped the reins. "Ready to race, Ponyta?" he asks, and was reponded to by Ponyta's blazing fire!

Misty and Brock looked at the two in alarm.

"Hey!" Brock shouts,trying to move away from the flames.

"They're gonna burn of the track!" Misty says.

The lights were sounding off, and all riders and their Pokémon got ready. Padfoot and Charmander glanced to their left, and smirked challengingly to Pikachu and Squirtle. The look was returned, and both Lucario and Squirtle got ready to run, as Charmander and Pikachu hung on tight.

 **Announcer: Ready! Go!**

The light turns green, and all racers took off. Padfoot, Ash, Misty, and Brock were doing okay for the time being. Staying with all of the other racers. However, Pikachu and Squirtle were having a hard time trying to see in the dust.

 **: And they're off on this exiting Pokémon Challenge Race! When the dust settles, we'll be able to see who's in the early lead!**

The crowd cheered for the racers. Then they all turned to the big, widescreen monitor to see the rest of the race.

* * *

The racers have made it to the road that leads through an open field.

 **: Now the contestants have left the stadium and are on the first part of the obstacle course.**

"YEE-HAH!" Dario yells in excitement, as he and his Dodrio pulls out in front for an early lead.

* * *

 **: And Dario riding Dodrio has pulled away from the pack! If he keeps up this blistering pace, he'll be unstoppable!**

"You can beat him, Ash!" Lara said, watching the screen.

 **: Wait a minute folks, what's this-**

* * *

Padfoot now was pulling away from the pack as well, and moved on ahead of everybody to catch up to Dario. Charmander, on his back, was shouting out encouraging words to his teammate to go faster.

"Char, Char, Char, Char!" he chanted: Faster, faster, faster, faster!

 **: -I'm seeing here? It appears that Padfoot, the Lucario, and Charmander are now taking it to Dario, as they pull away form the other racers, and are leaving them behind.**

Charmander looks behind them, to see Pikachu and Squirtle just barely ahead of Ash and Misty. When he made eye contact with his electric and water teammates, he grinned brightly at them. Then, while holding onto Padfoot with his left claw, he had his right claw by his face, waved his three claws at them, and stuck out his tongue saying, "Char, Char, Char, Char, Char, Char!" which he was saying: Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah!

This made Squirtle red in the face and sweat a bit at being mocked by his fire teammate. He started pushing himself to go faster, to catch up. Padfoot glanced behind them, and saw how hard Squirtle was trying to catch up to them, like everybody else, and just smirked in their general direction before focusing back on track. He then took off with renewed vigor to catch up to Dario.

Leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

As Padfoot burst into new speed, Charmander laughed and waved "byebye" to Pikachu and Squirtle. His teammates looked irritated with the Lizard Pokémon's display, and pushed even harder to catch up.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at how his Pokémon where interacting with each other in this race. Especially Charmander, as Ash knew he was not the type to brag like Squirtle does. Ash thinks this is Charmander actually having fun time, for once.

 **...**

While Padfoot ran, Charmander got close to his ear and said, "Charmander, Char, Char."

Padfoot blinked at what he had just heard. " _Huh? What do you mean two of the racers dropped out?_ " he asked.

"Charmander, Charmander."

Now Padfoot frowned. " _It was a Tauros and a Nidorina, and they're fighting with each other. I wonder what could have caused that to happen._ "

Charmander just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer. Padfoot then put that out of his mind, and went back to having his mind on the race.

* * *

The next place the racers entered was an uphill, rocky terrain.

 **: The next obstacle is a 45-Degree Uphill Climb, a test of endurance for the Pokémon and their trainers, and Dario still holds the Lead, and Padfoot and Charmander are holding onto second place, going up the hill.**

While Dario and Padfoot where up ahead, behind them all the other racers continued to pass each other.

"Come on, Ponyta!" Ash said as he was neck-and-neck with a trainer who was riding a Raticate.

Behind all of the racers, was Squirtle and Pikachu. Squirtle was tired and sweating badly, and Pikachu was pushing him from behind to help get them up the hill.

"Squirtle...Squirtle," Squirtle huffed, going slowly up the hill.

' _Man! Padfoot and Charmander... are gonna... beat us... and rub it... in my face... if I don't... make it,_ " an exhausted Squirtle thought, breathing hard, while Pikachu pushed and encouraged his teammate not to give up.

He too didn't want to lose to Padfoot and Charmander.

 **: Ha ha. Bringing up the rear are Pikachu and Squirtle. But slow and steady may not be enough to win this race.**

 **...**

Now the racers were heading down the hill on the other side. Dario and Padfoot still in the lead and second place.

Charmander looked behind him to see if Pikachu and Squirtle were still there, only to find that he couldn't spot them anywhere. He frowned in worry at where his teammates might be at.

Padfoot sensing Charmander's worry asked, " _Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?_ " while keeping his attention on where he's stepping.

"Char, Charman, Charmander, Char, Char," in a worried tone he says: Well, I can't see Squirtle or Pikachu behind us anymore.

Padfoot thought for a moment before he said, " _Well, they're probably still trying to get up the hill. I don't think anything bad happened to them, Charmander. Take a look for them again when we get to the bottom of the hill. If you see them, then it's all right. If you don't see them, then we'll double back to find them, OK?_ "

"Charmander?" he asks: You sure?

Padfoot nods, and glances back at his fire type teammate with a smile. " _Sure, I'm sure. Ash and Ponyta are the ones who really need to win this race. So, it will be okay for us to go looking for our teammates if you don't see them. We never abandon our own._ "

Charmander felt relieved, smiled brightly, and said OK to his team leader. They then noticed that someone was coming down from the hill, pretty fast! On an Electrode!

 **: Whoa! Who's that barreling down the steep slope?**

The two past the others and was catching up to Padfoot and Dario.

"What?!" Ash shouted in amazement.

"He's fast!" Dario said in worry, as he too saw the trainer coming in fast.

 **: That's Electrode using its perfectly round body to gain speed and take the lead on the downhill.**

He had just past Dario, Padfoot and Charmander, when suddenly, they disappeared.

"Char!" Charmander looked confounded. He blinked three times and still couldn't believe what he just saw. That trainer and his Pokémon just disappeared! Like that! Dario and Padfoot continued down the hill, and Charmander spotted a hole in the ground.

' _So that's where they went. It was an accident!_ ' Charmander thought. Once he saw Brock, another trainer, and Misty past the hole, he heard an explosion go off. He couldn't see if anybody was near the explosion, but he hoped no one got hurt.

 **...**

After the smoke clears, the audience saw Ash and two other riders were down and out cold. That is until Pikachu and Squirtle came to a stop in front of Ash and Ponyta.

Pikachu hopped off Squirtle, and charged up his electricity.

"Pi...Ka...Chu!" and shocks both Ash and Ponyta awake.

Both were now on their feet, and ready to catch up with the others. Ponyta leaned against Ash, as he petted the Fire Horse, and making sure it was all right to continue racing.

The crowd cheered for Ash and Ponyta's recovery.

 **:They're back up! Ponyta and Lara's replacement Ash are showing they've really got guts!**

Lara and Growlithe sighed in relief.

* * *

The next course that they came upon was crossing the lake.

 **: Now... one of the most difficult sections of the course: the Pokémon have to jump from one stone to the next to cross the river!**

"Go! Go, Dodrio!" Dario motivated his Pokémon on, and they hopped from one stone to the next easily.

" _Charmander, hang on to me tight, okay? I won't let you or your tail flame get wet,_ " Padfoot telepathically told his passenger.

Charmander nodded did as he was told. With his teammate holding on to him, Padfoot started jumping from stone to stone, crossing the lake with ease. Charmander held on until they were safe on the other side. The they continued the race.

 **...**

Brock riding his Onix and another trainer riding a Rhyhorn came to a stop at the lake. Both Pokémon looked at the water with fear. Rhyhorn attempted to cross the lake by jumping onto one of the stones in the lake. But it couldn't support its and its' trainers weight, and both sanked into the lake.

This caused Onix to gasp, then moan. Tears were seen coming out of its eyes, as it couldn't get its master across the lake.

Brock smiled and patted his Pokémon reassuringly. He understood perfectly well, that Onix would just as well sink like Rhyhorn just now. "That's OK. We tried."

Pikachu was riding on Squirtle's back like a surfer. Misty was doing the same with Starmie.

"I'll keep on going, Brock!" she called back.

"Pikachu!" as did Pikachu.

Ponyta and Ash were leaping through the stones as if it where nothing.

 **: Ponyta's a great jumper and crossing beautifully with no fear of the water! It could make a comeback!**

Ash cheered Ponyta on saying, "Faster, faster, faster, faster!" and Ponyta went even faster, and still didn't miss a beat.

 **...**

Back in the crowd, Lara smiled brightly at what she was seeing.

"That's it. You can do it Ash," she says.

* * *

The final portion of the race came in the form of sliding down a slope, and picking a tray of Pokémon food. This was for the racing Pokémon to eat and restore their energy, before proceeding to the finish line.

 **: Now to boost their energy, each Pokémon can resume the race only after eating an entire bowl of food. The Pokémon decide which bowl to eat.**

Dario and his Dodrio mad it first to a bowl, followed a few seconds later by the arrival of Padfoot. While Dodrio were fighting with each ohter over which bowl to eat out of, Padfoot and Charmander where already eating form their bowl. They were also enjoying the fighting the three-headed bird was doing.

" _Check it out, bud. Free lunch and a show,_ " Padfoot said, smirking at the squabbling Pokémon.

Charmander chuckled with food in his mouth.

The two looked up and saw their friends finally making it down the slope to get to a bowl. Despite the race rivalry, Charmander waved happily at seeing the others making here in one peace.

Pikachu and Squirtle returned the wave, before they too, started to eat their food at a fast pace. Padfoot smiled at Ash and Ponyta, and Ash returned the gesture.

"OK, Ponyta, time for some fast food!" he says encouragingly.

Dario gave a fustrated groan at his Pokémon, before looking off to the side.

"All right Team Rocket. Time to go to work!" he shouted.

Suddenly, out of know where, a black smokescreen blinded Padfoot and his friends.

* * *

The crowd grew worried as they see the black smoke has the camreas blocked from view.

 **: We've got a major probllem here, folks! Black smoke is blowing over the course! I hope our camera crew can get our picture back soon and show us there's been another accident out there!**

"Ponyta!" Lara said in worry.

* * *

 **A female voice:** Prepare for trouble!

 **A male voice:** Make it double!

Ash looked up at the two silhouettes that appeared from the smoke. "It's Team Rocket!" he shouted.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

(The smoke clears up.)

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

(Misty looked up at them in surprise. Ash had a bored looked on his face, with a sweat-drop. Pikachu and Squirtle were stuffing their faces with food from the bowl. Padfoot and Charmander, done with most of theirs, chewed and watched the two say their motto.)

 **Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

"We don't have time to play around with you 3 stooges!" Misty yelled at them.

"How dare you compare us to-" Jessie started to shout back, but quickly changed her attitude. "I mean, uh, come on up. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes. Come on up, and bring your Ponyta with you," James says, arrogantly.

"Then I can mess ya up again!" Meowth stated, as his charm gleamed in the sunlight.

Padfoot's eyes widen in realization, then he growled. " _Ash, it was them that startled the Tauros and Ponyta last night. And who broke Lara's arm!_ "

The gasped and looked at Team Rocket with anger in their eyes.

Team Rocket had tears in their eyes, though they weren't too apologetic.

"It was such a sad accident," Jessie says, having a handkerchief.

"We couldn't sleep after it happened," James commented.

Ash the shouted, "Save your tears. Padfoot, Charmander, Pikachu, and Squirtle, get ready to rumble!"

Padfoot and Charmander, done with their food, stood in their battle ready stance. Pikachu and Squirtle stopped stuffing their faces and turned to face Team Rocket.

"This race is over for you, losers! Arbok! Glare Attack!" Jessie ordered her Pokémon.

" _Don't look into its eyes!_ " Padfoot shouted to his teammates.

"Char, Bok!" Arbok's glare attack successfully got Pikachu and Squirtle, but Padfoot and Charmander were able to look away and were not paralyzed like their teammates.

"Let's go, Starmie!" Misty pointed at Team Rocket, and the water type came spinning towards them.

"Weezing, Sludge Attack now!" James shouted triumphantly

Weezing spat out its attack that hit and covered Starmie's jewel. It fell back beside Misty, and tried to get the sludge off of it/

"You OK, Starmie?" Misty asks her Pokémon in concern.

"I think we're winning!" "I think your right!" Jessie and James said, while hugging each other in joy.

Ponyta began to act up, and Ash tried to get it to calm down.

"Whoa! Settle down, Ponyta! Hey! Calm down!" he said, trying to rein it in.

"Dario, now's your chance!" Jessie shouted to the Dodrio trainer.

"Than's Jessie! Go, Dodrio!" he says, and soon he's off down the slope.

Padfoot and Ash glared at what they had just witnessed.

"Team Rocket is working for Dario," Ash says, frowning. He then turns back to look at Team Rocket. "Padfoot, use Psychic, now!"

Harry focused his mental powers on Weezing, and used it to start sqeezing the poison type. As he did this, gas started to leak out.

"Oh, no! The gas!" James shouted in fear.

Ash made his next move. "Now, Charmander! Flamethrower!"

"Charman, Der!" Charmander unleashed his fire attack.

Fire met gas, and an explosion occured that sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"Things seemed to be going so well for us this time!" Jessie whined.

"Maybe we'll have better luck next time!" James remarked.

"Now we're blastin' off agaaaain!" Meowth screamed, as they all disappeared in the distance with a twinkle. **Ding.**

* * *

The screen was finally back on, and the first thing the crowd saw was Dario racing on the home stretch.

 **: Yes! Now we've got our picture back, and Dodrio is still in the lead! now let's take a look at what happened to the other Pokémon... and I can't see any... wait!**

The screen now showed the rocky area, with smoke coming form a ledge, and two figures running extremely fast from the area. Lara looked on in hoe.

 **: Who's that? It's speedy yellow form and a giant burning flame!**

* * *

Padfoot and Ponyta were moving at incredible speeds down the track. Padfoot in front of Ponyta by 5ft, and both were not letting up.

"Char, Char, Char, Charmander!" Charmander chanted on Padfoot's back: Faster, faster, faster, Padfoot!

"Faster Ponyta! We're way behind!" Ash encouraged.

Adn once again both Pokémon burst down the track with extra speed.

 **: It's Padfoot and Ponyta! I don't know how it happened, but it looks like this has become a 3-Pokémon race between Dodrio, Padfoot, and Ponyta with nothing left but a flat-out run to the finish line!**

Dario had just made it to the stadium where the crowd was waiting.

 **: And Dodrio has entered the stadium still in the lead!**

"YEE-HAH! I'm gonna win this one!" Dario shouted in joy.

From behind, Padfoot and Ponyta appeared and the crowd shouted in joy at the sight of Ponyta.

Dario turns around and to his shock, Padfoot and Ponyta appeared right behind him. "Huh? How'd he get so close?"

Padfoot and Ponyta were coming up on either side of Dodrio and fast. Padfoot on the left, and Ponyta on the right.

 **: Now Ponyta and Padfoot are closing in on Dodrio!**

"OK, Ponyta, let's beat him!" Ash said, determined to win.

Padfoot could sense Ash's determination to win, and now he too will give it everything he has to win as well, or at least beat Dario.

Ponyta pulled in the lead. Next, Dodrio pulled in the lead. Then Padfoot pulled in the lead. And again, Dodrio takes the lead.

 **: Now these 3 powerful Pokémon are trading the lead!**

"Do it, Dodrio!" Dario says, and the right head pecked at Ponyta, causing it and Ash to fall back.

The left head tried to do the same to Padfoot, but Charmander swung a claw out and hit the Dodrio on the beak. Charmander gave Dario a look that said " _Do that again, I dare you_ ". Dario decided not to attack as long as the Charmander was on the Lucario's back.

Padfoot then felt something strong behind them. He took a glance back, and was wide-eyed at what he was seeing. Ash was now riding a larger Fire Horse then he was before. This one had a horn sticking out of its head.

Charmander looked as well, and gasped at the new Pokémon Ash was riding.

" _Ponyta must have evolved! Now, I really got to pick up the pace!_ " Padfoot said, and decided to add Quick Attack with his speed.

 **: Fans, this is incredible! Ponyta has evolved into Rapidash, the fastest sprinter in the world of Pokémon!**

"I can't believe it!" Dario looked shocked, at the speed of Rapidash, fast approahing him and the Lucario.

 **: Here comes Rapidash who has a top speed of over 100 miles an hour! And Rapidash has caught up! The three are neck and neck and neck, heading for the finish line!**

"Come on, Dodrio!" Dario shouted.

"Rapidash!" Ash called out.

"Charmander!" Charmander yelled out: Padfoot!

 **: It's down to the wire!**

All approached the finish line. Padfoot had just past Dodrio and...

 **[SNAP!]**

It became a photo finish! Padfoot was breathing hard and hunched over. Charmander hopped onto the ground, and looked up at Ash and Rapidash.

The crowds waited a few minutes to see who was the winner. The Photographer finally pulled out the photo and spoke into the mic.

"It's a tie between Rapidash and Padfoot!" he announced, and showed the photo to the camera.

The crowd looked at the screen and saw Rapidash and Padfoot's muzzles reach the finish line together. The crowd cheered, as Rapidash and its rider's Pokémon had won the race.

 **: An incredible upset! Rapidash makes an amazing comeback to tie with newcomer's Pokémon in this Pokémon Challenge!**

"Way to go, Rapidash. You too, Padfoot. I'm proud of both of you! You as well, Charmander, for coaching, Pad, all the way through," Ash said to the Pokémon.

Padfoot and Charmander smiled brightly at the praise they recieved.

"You cheater! You interfered with me!" Dario accused Ash.

Ash and the Pokémon looked at Dario with frowns.

"You're the one who attacked me!" Ash fired back.

Dario angrily attacks. "I'll show you! Go get him!" he points for Dodrio to attack Ash.

However, Dario and his Pokémon didn't expect Rapidash to counterattack with its back legs. Sending both trainer and Pokémon into the sky and disappearing from sight.

"Whoaaa!" **Ding.**

* * *

Standing together, side by side was Padfoot and Rapidash as the winners of the race. Beside them were their respective trainers and Charmander.

 **: Congratulations, Ponyta- I mean Rapidash! And Padfoot! You two are this year's Pokémon Challenge Champions! Let's give a big hand for their trainer's, Lara Laramie and Ash Ketchum, and for the winning rider's, Ash Ketchum and Charmander!**

Their friends stood off to the side, and clapped and cheered for them. Even Pikachu and Squirtle clapped for their fire friend.

When Charmander looked their way, he gave his teammates a grin and chuckled. He felt great at winning something, even if he was just riding on his team leaders back.

"Hey, congratulations, Lara," Ash said.

Lara then offered her good hand for Ash to shake. "Thank you, Ash. you proved yourself to be a fantastic Pokémon trainer. Ism't that right, Rapidash?" she asked, smiling at her Pokémon.

Rapidash responds with a licking on Ash's cheek.

"Aw, shucks, Rapidash!" Ash laughs at the licking. As did all of his friends.

* * *

It was sunset, and with Lara was Rapidash, Growlithe, and a Tauros seeing Padfoot and his group off.

"If you're looking to capture Pokémon, the Safari Zone just ahead should be perfect," Lara tells them.

"The Safari Zone?! That's the place for me!" Ash smiles brightly at that.

"Thanks again, Ash. you did a great job. I'm sure you'll be a Pokémon Master, and Padfoot, a Master Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Lara. I'm much obliged," Ash says, using the western accent, and Padfoot nods his head, smiling at her.

"One more thing, Ash," they all looked at her as she gestures for the Tauros to come forward. "This here Tauros has expressed interest in coming along with you."

This caught the group by surprise.

"This here Tauros was the one that Padfoot was aiming his attack at yesterday," she says, getting another surprise look from Padfoot this time. "He's had time to think about it, and he came to me not to long ago for permission to go with you. So, what do you say Ash? Will you except this Tauros as one of yer Pokémon?" she asks with a smile.

Padfoot looked at the Tauros and was amazed that the bovine-looking Pokémon wanted to come along with them. He then smiled at it being the one that he(Padfoot) had picked out of the stampeding herd yesterday too.

He watched with a smile as Ash came forward, and stretched out his hand to Tauros. Tauros sniffed at the hand, then head bumped the hand, giving Ash permission to pet him.

"Yes, Lara. I'll except this Tauros. Welcome to the team, Tauros!" Ash said, now holding up a Poké Ball.

"Moo!" Tauros moo'ed happily, and allowed the ball to suck him in.

Once the capture was complete, Ash did his famous catchphrase.

"All right! I now have... a Tauros!"

Harry raises his paw in the air, and howls in victory.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu says while giving a victory sign: Gotta catch em all!

Ash smiled at the Poké Ball. He felt lucky to now own a Big P Pokémon, from the Laramie Clan Big P Ranch. Lara informed Ash that Tauros' moves were Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, and Double Team.

Ash thanked her for the info. With that, the gang said their farewells to Lara, and set off towards the Safari Zone.

* * *

 **The next day**

In a tent, a station for Officer Jenny, a Ranger for the National Pokémon Preservation Area, was talking with a man and woman. A child, that was 8 years old, was sitting in the chair on the right side of the woman.

The woman had a slightly large stomach that she kept her hand on. She and her husband smiled at the boy, and he returned it, with a blush on his cheeks.

They were looking over some papers and were about to sign some, when a beeping noise was heard.

 **[BEEP!]**

 **[BEEP!]**

"It's a poacher!" Ranger Jenny said in alarm. "I have to take care of this matter," she said.

She went to grab her rifle, and a fake Chansey top she will wear on her hat.

"Hold on Jenny, I'll go with you. Having extra help is better than going by yourself," the husband says, and takes out a Poké Ball. He opens it up, and a Persain appeared. "Persian, I want you to stay here and protect Delia and Tomo, okay?"

The Persian nodded at the command, and stationed himself beside his master's pregnant mate, and the young human child.

"Thanks, Satoshi. Let's go!"

With that, Rangers Jenny and Satoshi ran out into the forest to catch the Pokémon Poachers.

After running for a couple of minutes, they heard voices and hid in some bushes. Jenny looked at Satoshi, he nodded and had a Poké Ball in hand, at the ready. They then listened in on what they believed to be kids, and were intent to capture Pokémon form this area.

'Not on my watch!' the two hidden rangers thought, and they then stood up and startled the group. Jenny aimed her rifle, and Satoshi was about to throw his Poké Ball, until he caught sight of who was in the group...

He blinked a few times. "Ash?!"

"Dad?!"

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This** **Pokémon can produce flames when in close quarters combat with its enemies. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. This Pokémon is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength. It bears resemblance to Horus and Ra, two anthropomorphic ancient Egyptian deities with hawk heads, or to Japanese Tengu lore. It is also calle The ? Pokémon.**

 **Blaziken, The Blaze** **Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: Oharu chicken, Bast Misao, Maximus Potter, Nayeri, magical fan18, ShadowOkamiYokai, Phoenix Paladin, hopeseternalflame, ultima-owner, Midnightshadow35, KaitonLocke, and 253910 for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: Angel Winx, Jigoku no Vincent, and StarGoldFang for answering the first part. ;)**

 **Sorry to BetaZackFan and Warriorhazelpetal, but those were not the the correct Pokémon answers.**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It is raised on clean drinking water are known to grow vividly colored flowers. This Pokémon and its evolution are the only Poison-type Pokémon belonging in the Fairy Egg Group. It is also calle the ? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball: Active**

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Diglett: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **Tauros: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, Double Team

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Muk:**

 **Moves:** Unknown

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Weezing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	38. Adoption and Captures

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Adoption and Captures**

 **Safari Zone**

It was daylight the next day, but all was not right. For outside the Safari Zone's station, where trainers collect Safari Balls and Rods to help them catch the Pokémon that live in the Safari Zone, were 7 black vehicles: 5 motorcycles and 2 jeeps.

Inside the station, the old care-taker of the Safari Zone, Kaiza, was glaring at the 14 figures in front of him. One was Petrel, the man in charge of the other 13 Rocket Grunts. He smiles at the old man as if this whole scene was funny.

Kaiza had a bit of sweat on the side of his face as he looked at the creepy smile he was receiving from Petrel. The Grunt that stood behind and to the left of Petrel, wore a black trench coat and lifted his head up to look at him. When the black cap was lifted, Kaiza saw red eyes staring back at him, and felt his stomach drop at seeing those eyes having a swirling motion to them.

He turns away when Petrel spoke.

"Greetings, Old Timer, we're here for the Legendary Pokémon Dratini, that is said to be in this Safari Zone," Kaiza right eyebrow twitched. "Do you by chance happen to know of its exact location, hmm?"

That look in Petrel's eyes, Kaiza didn't like one bit.

"Dratini? I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is no Dratini in this Safari Zone," Kaiza said strongly, as he placed his hand on his right side gun.

"Really? Then what's with that picture up there?" Petrel point his thumb at the old photo on the wall, that had a young man with a Dratini. "That looks pretty authentic to me," he said.

His smile made Kaiza draw his gun and pointed it at Petrel's head.

"There is no Dratini here, Team Rocket. Now, you will all leave, or I'll-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Old Timer," Petrel said, as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Why's that then?" he asks dangerously.

"Because, if you pull that trigger... you'll die," Petrel said, his teeth showing.

Kaiza blinks, and is shocked to see his left arm is behind his back, as well as being held there by a Machoke that belonged to one of the Rock Brothers. Not only that, the gun in his right hand wasn't aimed at Petrel, but aimed at the right side of his own head. And he couldn't move it.

'How did this happen. I knew I was aiming it at him. So how-' were his thoughts, until he was interrupted.

"You looked into this fellows eyes earlier, didn't you?" Peterl giggled, and gestures with his head at No.13. "That was your first mistake. You were caught in his illusion the whole time, and didn't suspect a thing. Now, will you tell us were the Dratini is hiding, or are we going to have to do it the hard way?" Peterl asks, his smile becoming sinister now.

"I'll never tell! Do your worse!" Kaiza said boldly, after he was disarmed.

Petrel shrugged his shoulders, and stepped aside. No.13 came forward, and Kaiza looked into his eyes for a second time. Petrel watched with amusement at the old man's face became blank, then relaxed. After a few minutes, Kaiza's head fell foward in a limp. He was out cold.

"I have the location. The place is called, Dragon Valley," No.13 says, in a monotone voice.

"Alright then people... ONWARD TO THE VALLEY OF THE DRAGONS!" Petrel shouts dramatically, and dashes out of the office, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake.

The grunts watched his go, and 12 of them sweat-dropped. No.13 pulled out a Poké Ball and out of it came a Drowzee.

"Stay here with Machoke, and make sure the old man remains incapacitated," he commands the psychic type.

Drowzee soluted to its Master and watched as he and the other grunts leave the station and the care-taker in their custody.

All were unaware of a Pidgey that saw the whole thing, and flew as fast as its wings could carry it. Into the Safari Zone.

 **...**

The large lake in Dragon's Valley was glistening in the sunlight. A blue head, that had a white horn, and small wings on each side of its head, came out of the water and looked up. It saw a Pidgey come flying in and lands on a nearby rock.

"Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey!" it chirped rapidly and anxiously to the blue head.

The head nods its thanks, and ducks back into the water, when the Pidgey flew away.

* * *

It was about an hour to lunch and after crossing the Grasslands, our favorite, former, boy wizard and his friends find themselves in the Safari Zone, where wild Pokémon roam free, just waiting to be captured.

Like a small troop of Mankey hopping along from tree branch to tree branch. Venomoth just fluttering nearby. A Victreebell and Vileplume were hiding, and a group of Bellsprouts were moving along a dirt path.

The group stopped to take in the scene before them.

"Wow, this place is like a dream- Pokémon wherever you look. This must be the Safari Zone. Let's start catching them," Ash said.

Padfoot smiled as a Pokémon covered in vines walked by about 15ft from them. ' _That Tangela looked mighty happy,_ ' he thought as it disappeared into the foliage.

"Wait a minute, Ash," Misty stopped him.

Brock added caution, "We might still be in the Pokémon Reserve."

Ash looked away from them and hopingly said, "This _has_ to be the Safari Zone: just take a look at all these Pokémon."

From a bush ahead of them, they spotted a Chansey peeking out.

"Ah! It's Chansey! Here's my chance... I'm gonna catch it!" Ash declares, and was about to throw a Poké Ball when two figures popped out of the bushes.

The group all gasped, when they the female of the two was holding a rifle at them.

"Freeze! Drop that Poké Ball!" the woman demanded.

They all took a good look at the two.

One was Officer Jenny, wearing a Chansey mask on her hat, and had a rifle aimed at them.

The other was a man in dark-gray finger-less gloves, shirt, and pants, with pockets. His hat, vest, and hiking boots were red. And to finish the look, he had a rope loop clipped on the left side of his waist. He had a Poké Ball in hand, ready to be thrown. **{Imagine PKMN Ranger from Redfire and Leafgreen games}**

"My name is Jenny, Safari Ranger. You're under arrest for Pokémon Poaching," she said glaring at them.

"Oh!" they all gasped at hearing this.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu said, couldnt' believe they were about to be arrested.

The man beside Jenny blinked a few times, put down the Poké Ball and said, "Ash?!" in alarm.

Jenny and the kids looked at him.

After blinking a few times himself, "Dad?!" Ash shouted in surprise.

"Dad?!" Jenny and the Ash human friends parroted in shock.

They all took in the man beside Jenny, and sure enough Jenny, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all could see the resemblance between them. Honestly, he looked like an older, taller, and more serious looking Ash without the little 'z' on his cheeks to Pikachu, Misty, and Brock.

This is Ash's father, Satoshi Ketchum, Pokémon Ranger.

" _Boy this day just keeps getting better and better,_ " Padfoot commented, sighing and rolling his eyes, but smiled at seeing Ash's dad again.

The two Rangers walked out of the bushes to the group of kids.

"It's alright Jenny, this is my son, Ash, and his Pokémon brother, Padfoot," Satoshi introduced them, then looked at Ash. "What are you doing here anyways, Ash? This area is prohibited from catching Pokémon."

"W-What?! Since when was the Safari Zone proh-"

"Young man, this isn't the Safari Zone," Jenny interrupted Ash.

"It's not?" Ash and his friends looked at the officer in bewilderment.

Jenny pointed to the area on a map Satoshi brought out to show them. "This is a National Pokémon Preservation Area. It's here for the raising and protection of Pokémon," Jenny said all businesses like.

Ash and the others looked wide-eyed at this news.

"So, we weren't in the Safari Zone after all," Misty said, a little down at the news.

"I'm real sorry, Ranger Jenny. I didn't know that, honest," Ash said, sincerely.

Jenny turned to Satoshi when he began speaking to her, while putting up the map. "Jenny, I'm sure they don't know all of the 'No Capture Areas' in Kanto, so how about letting them off with a warning," he suggested.

She turned back to look at them, and smiled while looping the strap of her rifle on her shoulder. "Well, you look like you really didn't know, and since you're Satoshi's kid, I will let you go with a warning this time."

The gang all looked relieved to hear that.

"Oh, thank you!" Ash said.

"Well, that's so nice of you, Ranger Jenny," Brock said, smiling at her.

"And thank you too, Ranger Ketchum," Misty said to Ash's dad, who nodded to her. "Well, I'm glad that's all cleared up," she said to Brock.

"Dad, I like to introduce you to my traveling friends, this is Misty from Cerulean City and Brock from the Pewter City. He was the Gym Leader I battled there, and this here is my starting Pokémon from Prof. Oak, Pikachu," Ash introduced his friends to his Dad.

Brock waved to the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ketchum," Misty said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed with Misty.

Satoshi nodded to Misty, Brock, and Pikachu then turned his attention back to his son, Ash. He came over and pulled him into a hug. One that was returned immediately. It was a sight to see father and son reunited after 3 years of separation.

"I missed, Dad."

"I missed you too, Jr."

After they let each other go, Satoshi turned his attention to Padfoot. Harry wagged his tail and grinned when Satoshi walked over to him.

"You looking good there Padfoot," he said, patting the shiny, green-eyed Lucario on the head, getting a growling chuckle in return. "Come on, now, turn around. Let me get a good look at you."

Padfoot smiled and spun around in a circle. Spreading his arms out as if he was a model showing off. Satoshi chuckled at him. "You're still that playful pup I remember from before."

" _Yeah, just a little taller now,_ " Harry grinned at his father figure.

Jenny looked surpised, but Satoshi looked thoughtful for but a moment and asked, "Telepathy?"

Harry and Ash nodded.

"Well, I say we all get back to the station. I'm sure your mom will be happy to see you two," Satoshi said.

"Mom's here too?! Wait minute, what are you two doing here anyways?" Ash asked, both he and Harry looked at him with frowns.

Satoshi and Jenny smiled at each other, and gestured for the kids to floow them. The group looked at each other in confusion, then followed the two Rangers.

 **...**

Now they were back at the tent, and both Ash and Padfoot were giving Delia big hugs at seeing her again. When that was done, they both marveled at the outfit she was wearing. Blue jean pants that came up to her calves, a no-sleeve, yellow top, and sandals.

However, what was most surprising to the group of traveling friends, was that they could see an extension of her stomach. Ash and Harry both were trying to steady their breathing. Their hearts were beating against their chests at the sight of their mother's midsection.

Satoshi smiled and gently pushed the two back towards Delia. He watched as she took Ash's right hand and placed it on her belly. She smiled at Ash's slight fear at touching her stomach, even more when he relaxed after a few seconds.

Harry came up next, and place his paw gently on her belly. Then he focused his aura to get a feeling out of the life that was growing inside his human mother. He smiled and looked up at her.

" _I felt its's heart beat. It's faint, but it's there. A steady, beautiful beat,_ " he reported, smiling brightly at her.

Ash, Delia, and Satoshi smiled at the news. The parents felt reassured that they were doing things right like before with Ash. Ash felt relieved that the baby was fine.

After the reunion, Satoshi gestured for the boy at the table to come over. The boy came over, and Ash noted he seem to be a little cautious around him. He wore a yellow shirt with brown stripes. Green shorts, and black shoes. He had blue spikey hair, and swirls on each cheek.

"Ash, Padfoot, we like to introduce you two to, Tommy. Though he prefers to be called Tomo. Your mother and I have decided to adopt him," Satoshi said carefully to them.

Ash and Padfoot blinked at that news. Before they could say anything, however...

 **[BEEP]**

 **[BEEP]**

"Another Poacher!" Jenny said in alarm, then she and Satoshi ran out of the tent, and hopped into the jeep parked outside.

Ash saw his dad leave a Poké Ball back on the table next to his mom, and grabbed a Machete Knife from the table. He looked at his friends, and they all nodded. They got up and left to catch up with his dad and Jenny.

"Dad! Let us help you and Jenny out," Ash offered, his friends agreeing. "We want to make up for what happened before."

Satoshi was about to say no, not wanting to endanger his son or his friends. On the other hand, he was willing to bet that his son and Padfoot got up to some crazy and dangerous stuff since leaving Pallet.

He looks at Jenny and nods.

"Thanks. Get on in," she says.

Ash and the group smiled at the two Rangers. "Right."

They got in the back seat, Jenny started the engine, and they were off. As she was speeding down the forest path, the kids screamed at how fast she was going.

Except for Padfoot. He was enjoying the speedy way to travel. He howled in excitement as the kids cried out.

Satoshi just shook his head and amusement, then focus on what they would need to do when they run into the poachers.

* * *

 **Safari Zone**

As Petrel and the Grunts were making their way to Dragon Valley, using the jeeps they took from the station, Petrel just got off the phone. He looks at the driver, which happens to be No.13, and smiled.

"~Good news~" he sanged. "Giovanni is on his way by chopper. So, we have time to capture Dratini when we reach Dragon Valley."

"We might not be able to find a Dratini, Petrel sir," the feamle Grunt that was always by No.13 side. She continues when she has his attention. "According to the files we have, history shows that over 30 years ago, many trainers came to the Safari Zone to catch Dratini after that old man found one in his youth. The trainers were able to catch many other Pokémon, but couldn't find a single Dratini. In the process, the Safari Zone was destroyed.

"It took some time for the place to be healed, and by that time, Safari Balls were the only balls to be used here. Even though the land is back to better conditions, there's no telling if we'll find a Dratini or not," she finishes.

"Hmm, No.13? You got the memories of the Dartini's location from the old guy. Did you by chance get the memories to confirm that there are still Dratini left here," Petrel asked the driver.

"Kaiza held onto the memory of _that_ Dratini he found. He hasn't seen a Dratini in Dragon's Valley in over 30 years. It's probable that we'll get lucky, or we won't find one at all," he says, rather blandly as he continues towards their destination.

* * *

Out in the open pasture, was a herd of Kangaskhan and their offsprings. Just standing, eating, or lounging around. They were unaware that they were being watched by a certain feline through binoculars.

"There they are, we hit the jackpot! Kangaskhan Parent and child Pokémon," Meowth said, taking off the binoculars. "HA-HA-HA! All right, you guys, time to get to work," he says turneing around to face his teammates.

Jessie and James stood back to back in a cool Team Rocket pose.

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** Make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

"While you 2 are standing around reciting poetry, the Kangaskhan are gonna get away! Come on, hurry up!" Meowth angrily tells them, a tick mark hsowing on his head.

The two turned away from him, annoyed at him interrupting their motto.

"Be quiet, Meowth," Jessie said.

"We know what to do without you yelling," James retorted.

"We have to say our poem, or it just won't feel right. Now, stand aside and watch us work," Jessie tells the feline.

The next thing Meowth notices, is that Goro is out of his Poké Ball and is holding what looks like a Missile Launcher on his right shoulder. James was right behind him, finishing loading the weapon, and Jessie just finished adjusting the eye piece for him.

The target, the Kangaskhan!

"What are you doing? We're trying to catch the Pokémon, not blast 'em!" Meowth looked really worried.

"Keep quiet and watch," commanded Jessie.

Goro now had the herd of Kangaskhan within his sights, and his finger was on the trigger.

 **...**

The jeep had just pulled up out of the forest area, and Padfoot and company gasped in awe at the Kangaskhan herd. Ash took out his Pokédex to scan them.

 **Dexter: Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.**

Harry smiled at the info given. He could tell these Parent Pokémon will do anything to keep their young safe. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a frown when he felt the familiar presence of his rival in the area.

" _Ash I think I know who the poachers are,_ " he said getting everybody's attention. " _It has to be-_ "

He was interrupted by a missile launcher being fired into the sky. They all looked up at the noise that caught not only their attention, but the Kangaskhan as well.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asks.

"Over there- poachers!" Jenny directs their attention from the sky to their left.

"Huh?" they all looked and spotted 4 individuals. A man and a woman, a Meowth, and a Machoke holding a Missile Launcher.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash says. "That's what you were going to tell us, Padfoot."

Harry nodded, and glared at the four in the distance.

Ash reached forward and grabbed his dad's shoulder. "Dad, we've got to stop them!" he said desperately.

The stern face of Satoshi Ketchum continued to face forward, replied, "I'm afraid, Ash, if we're going to stop them, we're going to have to run away first."

"What?" Ash and Brock asked, then they all felt the ground beneath the jeep started shaking.

"Oh, what's that?" Ash asked.

" _I think it's the Kangaskhan, Ash,_ " Padfoot points forward, and sure enough, the herd of Kangaskhan was running in their direction.

"Kangaskhan are easily scared, but once they're surprised, they never stop charging," Jenny states.

Harry and the kids, and Pikachu, all gasped in fear.

"Whoa/ _Whoa_!"

Jenny then put the jeep in reverse, and floored the gas pedal. Satoshi and the kids held onto something as they were moving backwards pretty fast.

"Aah!" the kids screamed.

They screamed even louder when they noticed the Kangaskhan herd was almost upon them. Jenny was trying to go faster, and was anxious at seeing the herd getting closer. Just as they were close enough, Satoshi reached over to the steering wheel, and turned hard to the right. Causing the jeep to make an immediate cut to the right and out of the path of the Kangaskhan.

"That's it, charge right into our net," James says, he and Jessie smirking in victory.

James pushed the button on the remote he was holding, and a trap was activated. Missiles was shot out of the ground and with them was a large net. It descended onto the herd, and trapped them in place.

The Kangaskhan herd growled in anger and fear at being caught in a human trap. And fearing for their children. Off to the side, Team Rocket road forward in a red jeep. They had a box of Poké Balls in the back with Meowth.

"Ha-HA. Look at all the mighty Kangaskhan we've caught in our trap," Jessie says mockingly.

"Well, well, which one shall I pick," James asks rhetorically, while smirking at the struggling herd.

Meowth just randomly points to one and says, "That Parent and child sure look nice."

They could hear the young ones, whimpering in fear, and their mothers showed their fear too. They were afraid for their children.

Ash and the others watched in horror at what Team Rocket was about to do.

"We can't let Team Rocket get away with this," Ash said, glaring at the four villians.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, looking worried.

"Ah, look at all those poor baby Kangaskhan," Brock observes.

Misty then says, "Quick, Jenny, we have to do something to save them," Misty says.

"It's no good. I over heated the engine on the last stunt," she says.

"Huh?" they kids asked.

To prove her point, the hood threw itself open, and steam shot out. Making that terrible screaming sound.

This caused Harry and his friends to fall over in the jeep. That is until Harry noticed something was missing, or someone.

" _Hey, were did Dad go?_ " he asked looking around.

"What? Dad's missing?" Ash looked frightened at hearing that.

"Don't worry you two," Jenny gained everyones' attention. "Your Dad's fine. Look over there," Jenny points ahead, and they all see him sneaking up from behind the trees to the Kangaskhan.

They saw how he was using the shrubs, the bushes, and the trees to hide himself, and then used the trapped Kangaskhan as a cover not to be seen.

From the trees, a figure watched as the poachers had trapped the Kangaskhan herd, but he notices the man from the other side is moving in closer to free the Kangaskhan. The young figure decided to give the man a hand.

"I claim this Pokémon for Team Rocket," Jessie says dramatically, and threw a Poké Ball at a chosen Parent Pokémon.

However, it was knocked back by a boomerang. The ball came back hitting Jessie in the head.

"Ow!" Now she had a bruised lump on her forehead. "Who did that, who's out there?" she shouted.

"Kanga!" a young and angry voice was heard. This made Team Rocket looked on in confusion.

"What's that sound?" Meowth asks.

"Kanga!" swinging on a vine was Tomo, with the boomerang in hand. He lands and runs over to cover Satoshi as he frees the Kangaskhan from the net. "Ugh. Kanga."

Satoshi nodded to Tomo's assistance. He pulled out his his sharp Machete Knife, and sliced through the net. It took no time for him to cut a large hole for the herd to move out. He held the opening out while Tomo commanded the herd to come out.

"Kangas, Kangas..." he points out, guiding them to get out of the net. The Parent Pokémon did as they were told.

Jessie growled in anger at seeing the herd was being freed. "What do those two think they're doing?"

"You can't have them, we caught them!" James hollered at them.

Once all the Parent Pokémon were free, Satoshi whistled loudly. This gained the herd's attention on him. He looked around, then he took a deep breath, and then he shouted, "Kangas, Kangaskhan!" while pointing at Team Rocket.

The herd, as one, turned to look at Team Rocket, and growled at them. Tomo looked up at Satoshi, and smiled brightly at the man.

"I don't like the way they're looking at us," Jessie said, sounding worried.

"They're staring straight at us," James said.

Meowth then freaked out. "Quit yapping, and let's get out of here fast!"

They quickly got in the jeep.

"Kangaskhan!" Satoshi shouts in a strong voice, that had a power of authority in it.

The Kangaskhan obeyed his command, and surrounded the red jeep. Trapping Team Rocket in the center. The feared for what was coming next. One Kangaskhan smack the jeep with her tail, and sent them screaming towards another Kangaskhan.

Then another Parent Pokémon came and did the same thing. Then another did the same thing. Finally, the biggest Kangaskhan came forward and spun around like a top, smacked Team Rocket with her strong tail, sending them into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" **Ding.**

"Kangaskhan!" Satoshi turned to the herd.

"Kanga, Kanga, Kanga..." they all said in response to Satoshi.

He tipped his hat to them, and stepped aside as Tomo pointed to the open fields with his boomerang.

"Kangas, Kangaskhan!" he yelled.

The Kangaskhan then left, following the largest one, leaving the area. Some came by, nuzzling both Satoshi and Tomo in thanks and gratitude for saving them and their young. Satoshi chuckled and Tomo laughed at the gesture. The herd left chanting 'Kangas' in their wake.

The group in the van, all looked astonished at what they just witnessed.

"That was amazing how they can command all those Kangaskhan just by yelling like that," Ash says.

Brock took a moment to think. "Hmm, yeah, Tomo's very good- just a kid, but he could become a famous Pokémon Trainer," Brock says.

They all looked up to see the two approaching them.

"Everybody sit tight, I'll take care of this little problem. Ash, do you by chance have a water Pokémon on you?" Satoshi asks.

Ash nodded and sent out his Squirtle to help his dad fill the radiator with water. While Satoshi was working on the jeep, Ash and Harry thought this would be a great time to get to know their future little brother. So, they talked.

Satoshi heard their conversations while he worked on the jeep, and smiled when it sounded like Ash and Padfoot were getting along with Tomo. This was what he was afraid of, them not getting along. He should have listened to Delia, she had faith that Ash and Padfoot would like Tomo very much.

He even heard Brock and Misty telling the boy about some of the adventures they got up into, but nothing in detail. He felt a lot better now that he knows for sure that Delia and he have made the right choice. When they get back, they'll sign the adoption papers.

Ash, Padfoot, and the others learned that Tomo's parents were site seeing over the area, 5 years ago. When the suddenly the engine combusted and the heilcoptor that they were in crash landed, and exploded. Ranger Jenny was on the scene, and found 3 year old Tomo under the bodies of his deceased parents. They had died, shielding their only child.

That brought tears to Harry's eyes, as well as the others. Jenny told eveyone that she looked after Tomo from that day on as his Guardian, but because of her job, she felt that he really needed a stable family. So, when she heard through the Ranger grapevine that Ranger Ketchum was expecting a child, she called him up and asked if he and his wife, Delia, would be interested in adopting Tomo.

Satoshi then informed them that he and Delia thought about it, and decided to come over and spend some time with Tomo. To get to know him before they decided. It was the 3rd week of the past month, September, that they arrived here and spent the following weeks with Tomo.

After the three of them spent time with each other, they just knew it. They didn't want Tomo to be alone anymore, and Tomo had gotten used to feeling comfortable around Satoshi and Delia, and started calling them Papa and Mama.

Satoshi told them, after shutting the hood, that Delia and he felt like this will workout well, and Tomo had agreed to be adopted into the family. He got into the passenger seat, and Jenny then drove back to the station.

Ash and Harry smiled at each other, and at their new little brother. Who was sitting right between them, with Pikachu sitting in the boy's lap. Tomo smiled back at Ash and his Pokémon. He really was going to have a family.

* * *

 **Safari Zone**

They made it to Dragon Valley and searched for a full 30 minutes and found nothing. Two of the Grunts dived into the lake to search. When they resurfaced, they told Petrel that they couldn't find Dratini anywhere down below.

Petrel sighed, dramatically, and called Giovanni to tell him the bad news. A few minutes later, Petrel hangs up, and smiles brightly at the grunts.

"Good news, everyone! Giovanni isn't disappointed at all, and figured it would be a long shot anyways. He's almost here, to the Safari Zone, and he will rendezvous with us at these coordinates."

He then tossed the phone over to No.13, and headed back to the jeeps. The Grunts following behind.

 **...**

They all arrived at rendezvous point, and waited as the black helicopter with a big red 'R' lands. The door slides open, and Giovanni steps out with his Persian at his side. Two of the four grunts that flew with him were getting out the crates of Poké Balls.

"Welcome, Boss Giovanni, to the Safari Zone," Petrel says theatrically while spreading his arms out.

Giovanni nodded to him, then looked over at the 13 Rocket Grunts. They all stood at attention behind No.13. He smiled sinisterly at the teen. He walked over to stand in front of them. As he was about to give them the reason for being here, Persian moved forward, and started rubbing up against No.13's legs.

The other 12 Rockets stiffened, even the 4 Rocket Brothers, at the feline showing its attention and affection towards the silent and cold teen they have come to follow. This was unreal to them as they have never seen the Boss' pet interact with anyone other than the Boss himself.

"So, my _Dark_ Rapidash, how are things progressing with the other assignments?" he asks, chuckling darkly at how uncomfortable the other 12 grunts were fairing.

"Everything is on schedule. Soon, it will be up and running, and you won't have to ever worry about the authorities finding you," he says in monotone.

"Excellent. Now then, let us begin," he says as he turns to the other Rockets. "Dratini may not have been found, but we shall take the next best thing. And we shall have help from our strongest Pokémon."

Everyone looked up, and coming down from the sky was a mysterious, bipedal Pokémon, clad in mechanical armor, that gave off an eerie feeling to the grunts.

Except No.13. He continued to stand there as Persian continues to purr and rub up against him.

"Everyone this Pokémon will use its power to trap the Pokémon I want caught, and you all will capture them in these Poké Balls," he says, but then the ground starts to shake. "And here they come now," he says with an evil grin on his face.

The grunts turn around and they spotted a cloud of dust heading in their general direction. It was a herd of... Tauros!

* * *

After the papers were signed, Jenny made copies and faxed the originals over to the Adoption Agency. They will be processed and a representative will be sent to Pallet Town to check up on them in about a weeks time.

With that done, Ash laughed and grabbed Tomo. Picking him up and hugged his new little brother. Harry watched as Tomo smile brightly and returned the hug. With Harry included, the Ketchum family came in for a family hug.

Before Misty or Brock could congratulate the newest Ketchum family member, Tommy 'Tomo' Ketchum...

 **[BEEP]**

 **[BEEP]**

 **[BEEP]**

The alarm was heard again.

Jenny looked at the Satoshi, who nodded to her. This time, he took Delia with him, and told the kids to get in. Now, there were two jeeps racing towards the Kangaskhan area.

"Ash and Padfoot? I want you both to stay and protect your mother and Tomo when we get their, alright? Keep them out of danger. Jenny and I will handle whoever is trying to poach the Kangaskhan," Satoshi said to them.

Ash looked like he wanted to protest to this, but Padfoot touched his arm and used his aura to make Ash rethink his response.

 _Remember that Delia is pregnant with your unborn sibling. You have Pokémon that can help protect her. And finally, Satoshi's your dad, you have got to respect and do what your parent tells you to do. That at the end of the day, he's still the head of the family, and it's his job to take care of said family. He is trusting us to look after our family for him, while he handles the danger._

Ash calmed down, and nodded. "Okay, Dad. You can count on us," he told him.

Satoshi nodded, his face became serious, and he returned his attention back to driving.

 **...**

When they got there, the Kangaskhan herd was down on the ground. Satoshi was able to make out that they had been tranquilized, seeing the darts sicking out of them. He and Jenny stopped their vehicles, and he got out. Satoshi and the rest spotted the giant robot Kangaskhan reading straight for the downed herd.

"It's Team Rocket, again. We've got to stop them," Ash said.

Without turning around, he said, "Tomo, use your boomerang to get their attention, please."

Tomo nodded. He jumped high from the jeep and threw this weapon at the head of the machine. It bounced off, but that's okay. Satoshi just wanted to get their attention. It returned to Tomo's outstretched hand after he landed back in the jeep.

"It's that Ranger and jungle boy again!" James stated.

"They ruined our plan last time. This time, let's show them who's the boss," Jessie says, and turns the wheel and machine towards them.

It worked, now Team Rocket was heading their way.

Ash and Padfoot watched as Satoshi ran towards Team Rocket.

"Be careful, Dad," Ash said.

James shouts from within the Kangaskhan machine, "Rocket Punch."

Two mechanical arms were launched at the approaching Ranger, and both were neatly dodged by the man. Ash and Padfoot blinked at amazement at how easily Satoshi dodged the attack, with very little effort.

Satoshi then took out two Poké Balls, and threw it saying, "Persian and Chansey, time to battle!"

Two Pokémon appeared on the field in front of their trainer, battle ready.

"Meow!"

"Chansey!"

The guys in the jeeps looks at the Persian. It is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws.

Ash took out Dexter to analyze the four-legged feline.

 **Dexter: Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Has a vicious temperament. Beware if it raises its tail straight up. It is a signal that it is about to pounce and bite. Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.**

Meowth looked a bit frozen in seeing the Persian on the battle field.

"Persian, Chansey! Double Hyper Beam Attack!" Satoshi commanded.

Persian had a ball of yellow and orange energy form in front of it. Chansey had the same form between her two stubby arms. When the attacks were complete, they fired them at the incoming mechanical arms.

The arms were destroyed, and Team Rocket screamed in shock at their Mechanical Kangaskhan was now armless. They turned back around and found the Ranger had another Poké Ball in hand, and threw it.

"Time to battle, Venusaur!" he shouts.

Out of the ball, Venusaur materializes onto the field.

"Saur!" it bellowed loudly.

The group back at the jeeps looked at Satoshi's Venusaur in awe, at the sheer size of it.

"That's a Venusaur?!" Misty asks, wide-eyed.

"That's a pretty big one! Jumbo size!" Brock said, with a bit of sweat on his face.

Harry and Ash blinked, then smiled. They haven't seen Satoshi's starter Pokémon in years, and it looks even better.

"Venausaur, Solar Beam, now!" Satoshi ordered.

Venusaur nodded, and started absorbing sunlight to the flower on it's back. It starts to glow white as sunlight is gathered in it. Then, Venusaur fired a white beam from it at the Mechanical Kangaskhan, and the screaming Team Rocket.

The attack hit the Kangaskhan machine, and it exploded, sending Team Rocket in to the distant sky.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" **Ding.**

Ash, Harry, and all their friends looked at Satoshi and his Pokémon in awe. Satoshi just defeated Team Rocket, and save the Kangaskhan by himself. They watched him as he petted his three Pokémon.

"Wow, Ash, your Dad is really a strong trainer, and a Ranger," Misty commented.

"The strength of those two Hyper Beams and that Solar Beam... incredible!" Brock adds.

" _And to think, he defeated Bruno of the Elite 4. Man, we've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we, Bro?_ " Harry said to Ash, then smiled at him.

"Yeah. We sure do, Pad," Ash says, then he smiles back at Padfoot.

"Wow, Papa is really strong," Tomo was in awe at his new father's power as a trainer.

"Yes he is, Tomo, but always remember, he's your Papa now, and always will be, sweety," Delia said, smiling and holding her new child.

Tomo smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

 **Safari Zone**

The sun was setting as the Team Rocket helicoptor flies away from the Safari Zone, with Giovanni and Petrel in it. Inside the station, Kaiza was once again subjected to No.13's eyes again. This time, however, the mysterious teen of Rocket erased the old man's memories of the entire encounter with them.

"Hynosis," he intones, and Kaiza falls asleep. Laying his head on the desk.

No.13 turns to leave and the Pokémon that stood beside him, Drowzee, used Dream Eater on the sleeping care-taker to eat away at his dreams, and to make him feel exhausted. It didn't take long, and soon followed after its Master out the door.

The 12 Grunts watched as their de fecto leader came down the steps, returned his Pokémon to it's ball, and got on his motorcycle. He started it, the others started their vehicles, and soon they all were driving away from the Safari Zone.

The mission wasn't a total waste. They couldn't find the Legendary Dratini in the secret place, Dragon's Valley, but they did make a haul of over 120 Pokémon in the Safari Zone. The only ones worth Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni's attention, at the moment.

Tauros.

The 12 grunts felt honored that Giovanni himself came to oversee them capture the Wild Bull Pokémon. Even moreso when he brought along the mysterious, bipedal Pokémon that was covered in high-tech armor.

It had used Psychic on the Tauros to make capturing them easier. It was definitely an imposing Pokémon. However, the 12 Grunts did notice that No.13 wasn't intimidated by its presence. If anything, the teen ignored the mysterious Pokémon.

The Pokémon Giovanni called, Mewtwo.

As they were driving, they were all talking about what a successful mission this turned out to be, and that they weren't punished for not finding Dratini. While they talked, No.13 stayed focus on what he was doing, and didn't bother to answer any of his teammates inqury about Mewtwo.

He just continued to ride forward, and not look back.

* * *

As Harry and the gang were leaving the Preservation Area, the Ketchum boys reflected on what transpired last night. After they had dinner, Ash and Padfoot were talking to their parents and learned that Tomo will be going back to Pallet Town with them.

Ash smiled at the thought that Tomo will be happy in a nice place like Pallet Town. He even told Tomo, if he'd like, he can visit his Pokémon at Prof. Oak's lab. To which Tomo greatly appreciated.

That morning after saying their goodbyes, Ash and Padfoot watched thier parents and little brother ride off to the airport that will take them to Viridian City. When they were out of sight, the gang got their things, and started on their journey again, to the Safari Zone.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Pokémon Ranger Satoshi Ketchum**

 **Age: 30**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eye Color: Gray**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Relatives: Old Man Ash, Unknown Brother, Unknown Sister, Delia, Ash, Tomo, Unborn child**

 **Trainer Class: Ranger**

 **Who's that** **Pokémon?:**

 **This Pokémon is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It is raised on clean drinking water are known to grow vividly colored flowers. This Pokémon and its evolution are the only Poison-type Pokémon belonging in the Fairy Egg Group. It is also calle the ? Pokémon.**

 **Roselia, The Thorn** **Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: suntan140, Maximus Potter, Bast Misao, magical fan18, Nayeri, ultima-owner, ShadowOkamiYokai, Guest for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: Jigoku no Vincent, AzazelLuciferDeathCrowley, for answering the first part. ;)**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Pokémon, Who am I?:**

 **Greetings humans! Behold my gorgeous, beautiful hair, and my lavishing gown that hides my feet. Although I have feet, I don't have a footprint. I love to express my feelings through dancing around in graceful and rhythmical motions. No other Pokémon has the same type combination as I do, except for my pre-evolution. I possess unusal powers, as I can be very cold hearted if angered. However, if I find I like you very much, just be careful, you might fall to sleep after I kiss you.**

 **I am ?, The? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball: Active**

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Diglett: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **Tauros: (M)**

 **Pokeball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, Double Team

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M)**

 **Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **Muk:**

 **Moves:** Unknown

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Wezzing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	39. Meetings: Safari Zone & Bike Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **Meetings:**

 **Safari Zone & Bike Gang**

 **That morning...**

After wishing Satoshi, Delia, and Tomo a safe flight back home, Padfoot and the gang were taking the route that would lead them to the Safari Zone. Padfoot felt really good though.

He reminisces about how him and Ash got to spend time with Ash's parents and new little brother, Tomo, last night and early this morning. He was grateful that Brock and Misty were considerate enough to let them spend time with their family. Talking about what each of them has been up to, and how things were going back in Pallet Town.

And just a few hours ago, Ash got to show off his current Pokémon team. Padfoot and Pikachu standing with their teammates, in order of capture; Gyarados, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Diglett, and Tauros.

His mom commented on how they were all cute, including his Gyarados. The 7 Pokémon all smiled and basked in their trainer's mother's words.

Tomo was wide-eyed with excitement at all of the Pokémon his new big brother had with him. He declared that when he was older, he was going to become a trainer like Ash and Papa are.

Satoshi marveled at Ash's Pokémon, but Padfoot could tell that he was actually evaluating each of them, except for Padfoot. The rest of the team seem to get that as well, because they all kind of stood still when his eyes were raking over each of them as Ash called each of them in order of capture.

As Ash was introducing each of them to his Dad, Padfoot did notice that Bulbasaur and Charmander were looked at more than the rest of them. When the introductions were done, Satoshi had went over to Bulbnasaur first, and examined him.

Padfoot and Ash shared a smile. It must have been nostalgic for the older Ketchum to see another Bulbasaur in so long. What with his starter being the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur, it did make some sense that he would gravitate to their grass type teammate first.

Bulbasaur, to their eyes, didn't seem to mind Satoshi's examinations. In fact, Padfoot would bet that Satoshi, having raised his Venusaur, had an affinity for treating grass type Pokémon in a particular way that made them feel very relaxed in his presence. Just like how Bulbasaur is now.

Bulbasaur was even smiling, and had his eyes half closed at rubbings Satoshi was giving him. In the past month, Bulbasaur had really enjoyed the time Ash spent not only training him, but also talking and caring for him, and their teammates. It was during the last month that Bulbasaur began to really put his trust in Ash, and had finally got over the idea of Ash abandoning them.

Not to mention the many trainers that either happened upon their campsite, or they ran into along the way, the grass type starter got to battle with.

When Satoshi was done with Bulbasaur, he then turned to Charmander. He examined him too, and had a fond smile on his face. Padfoot then remembered that Satoshi told them once that back in his youth, another trainer had chosen Charmander, but had a bad run in with Team Rocket. The trainer didn't make it, but Charmander did.

Somehow, that Charmander found its way to Satoshi, who was camping out in the woods, and got him to follow it back to save its trainer. By the time they had got to the warehouse, it was deserted. All except for the body of Charmander's trainer.

Charmander, after Pallet Town had the funeral, decided to go with Satoshi and Bulbasaur on their journey. Instead of retuning to the lab. Padfoot smiled at knowing that the Charmander that belongs to Satoshi was indeed the same, Charizard that flies around in the skies over Pallet Town.

Keeping watch while Satoshi was away.

Satoshi then turned to them and told them that they, Ash and Padfoot, have done a great job in training and raising their team. Ash and Padfoot smiled at the praise they received. When the sun was rising, they knew it was time to get going.

Padfoot comes out of his memory just in time to hear what Ash was saying.

"Hey, guys. It's about," he checks his Pokégear for the time, "a quarter to 9. What do you say we get to the Safari Zone faster on our bikes?" Ash suggested.

Brock looked at the time, and smiled. "Sure, the faster we get there, faster we can catch new Pokémon!"

"And we can get it all done by either lunch time, or after lunch time," Misty said, agreeing to the bike idea.

" _Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it!_ " Padfoot exclaimed, agreeing too.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in the positive.

With the decision being unanimus, Ash, Misty, and Brock got out their bikes. Pikachu hops intot he front basket, and Padfoot got on his mark.

Without any prompting, the gang took off fast. Down the route and onward to the Safari Zone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At the Safari Zone Station, a black and white security footage was being played on the monitor for the police officers, a Ranger that has been called in, and Kaiza to see. Kaiza had an ice pack on his head, as he was feeling a terrible migraine, and Officer Jenny was watching the video with a keen eye.

The footage showed how Kaiza looked at the Grunt in the coat before looking back at the apparent leader. One of the Grunts had released their Machoke and held Kaiza's left arm behind him. They all noticed that Kaiza on camera didn't seem to notice the Superpower Pokémon at all, and just kept staring ahead at the Lead Rocket.

What was weird to all, especially to Kaiza, was that he doesn't remember any of this ever happening yesterday. In fact, he can't recall what he did all day yesterday, other than feeling completely exhausted, then turning in for the night. Then waking up with a migraine.

After Kaiza and the Lead Rocket exchanged words about the whereabouts of Dratini, Kaiza pulled out his gun with his right hand, but aimed it at himself. This caused everyone in the room to look at Kaiza in confusion. Kaiza himself was confused by this.

One officer turned up the volume, and they heard the Rocket say something about Kaiza looking into the coat wearing Grunt's eyes earlier and falling for his illusions. Jenny quickly jotted this info down. Afterwards, they watched as that same Grunt looked Kaiza in the eyes again, and this time Kaiza fell unconcious. The grunt reported that he had a location called Dragon Valley.

The Ranger and officers looked at the now pale care-taker of the Safari Zone. They then fast foward the recordings, and found the coat wearing Grunt back at the station. He once again used his eyes on Kaiza. They heard him saying, _Hypnosis_ , and saw Kaiza fall to sleep on the counter. The Grunt starts to leave and the Drowzee there started to use Dream Eater on the sleeping Kaiza.

"Well, that would explain why I felt so drained last night when I woke up here," Kaiza said, holding the ice pack in his hand.

"Uh, Jenny, look," one of the officers said, pointing at the screen.

Everyone in the room blinked in surprise. The coat wearing Grunt was in front of the hidden camera. They couldn't see his face due to him having his head down and black cap hiding most of his face, but they heard his voice.

 _ **"Kaiza, when you see this, put your mind at ease. As we, Team Rocket, couldn't find any trace of Dratini at Dragon Valley when we left to investigate. If there were Dratini there, then they have hidden well from us. However, as compensation for not getting the Legendary Pokémon, we took about 4 out of 6 herds of Tauros from here. Kaiza, you might want to consider hiring some help in the near future. Not everything lasts in this world we call life,"**_ the grunt said, in a monotone voice.

Then he left for the door, and the Drowzee following after him. That was the end of the recording, and they turned it off.

Jenny looked at everybody in the room.

"All right everyone, this is what we got so far. Team Rocket obviously infiltrated this station to collect information on Dratini. They got it and went to the location, but couldn't find a single trace of the Legendary Pokémon there. Next, that Grunt was able to get the info from Mr. Kaiza. As weird as it sounds, he used his eyes to gain that info from your mind, Mr. Kaiza," Jenny said looking at the old man.

Kaiza sweated and gulped at hearing and seeing it on the recording.

"From this, we can deduce that this is the same Grunt my 3rd cousin, Jenny, had encountered before, involving a group of kids and a gang of Squirtle.

"The same grunt who freed the other Rockets from Lavender Town's Prison, by placing my 2nd cousin twice removed, Officer Jenny of Lavender Town, in an illusion just like he did to Mr. Kaiza.

"As well as, who single handedly outmanuevered the Officer Jenny of Saffron City, my sister-in-law, all of the officers in the Silph Building, and putting both Gym Leader Sabrina and a room full of cops under his illusions in the process." Jenny stated.

"It's also worth noting that his discription matches the one the officers in Celadon City gave. The grunt who knocked them out with his eyes, after distracting them with a Murkrow," an officer said, looking over a file of that incident. "Your cousin-in-law there was not very happy after finding out, _that_ Grunt was the one who freed Rocket Admin. Ariana."

"Would you be happy, if the one of the Rocket Adminastrators you caught, was suddenly broken out of prison?" one of the other officers asks, rhetorically.

"Mr. Kaiza, how many Tauros can make up a herd here in the Safari Zone?" Jenny asked.

"Roughly 25 to 30 at the most. That would mean they stole around 120 Tauros! And I don't remember a single thing about it," he sighs in defeat.

"All because that Grunt used his eyes to make you forget, and then used Drowzee on you. I think you need to tell us where The Dragon Valley is at, so we can be sure everything is alright there. Even if there are no Dratini there, we have to cover all angles," the Ranger reasoned with the old care-taker, who nodded in surrender.

"Mr. Kaiza, how long will it take for a shipment of more Tauros to get here?" Jenny asks.

"I'll go check right now," he says, walking over to the phone on the desk, and dials a number.

As he did that, the door opens and a young man about 11 to 12 years old walks in with a bipedal, blue and yellow, masked, canine-looking Pokémon.

"Excuse me," he asks in a no non-sense tone, gaining everyone's attention, "but is this a bad time to be coming here to catch a Safari Zone Pokémon?"

* * *

It was close to 9:30 am, when Harry and his friends finally made it to the Safari Zone. They all were in such high spirits, too. They saw all sorts of Pokémon all around, but were focused on getting to the station Satoshi told them to check in at, early that morning.

When they found it their good mood was taken away. At the Station was a lot of police cars, and some officers were already heading into the Safari Zone on jeeps. One car drove past them, with an old man in the passenger side, holding an ice pack.

They walked the rest of the way, into the Station. Upon reaching the steps, they spotted a black and steel gray bicycle chained to the side.

"It would appear as though we're not the only ones who want to catch Safari Pokémon," Ash said, as they all walked into the Sataion to find Officer Jenny talking to a young man in his mid 20s, dressed up in Ranger gear.

"Hello, Officer Jenny," Ash got their attention, "what's happened here?"

Jenny and the Ranger looked at the kids and said, "The Sarafi Zone had been infiltrated by Team Rocket. We're deciding on whether or not to close the Safari Zone until some more Pokémon can be brought over."

This caused the 5 travelers to go wide-eyed with shock.

"Right now, it's still open to the public. There's a trainer already in there as we speak. He's been in there for a while now," said the Ranger, before he does a double take at spotting Harry. "Hold on, that's not the color of a Lucario should have."

That caused the group to look at the Ranger strangely.

"What are you talking about? This is how Padfoot normally looks. He's a shiny Pokémon," Ash asid, Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Padfoot? A Pikachu?" Jenny looked at the Pokémon then at the kids, "Say, you three wouldn't happen to be Ash, Misty, and Brock by chance, would you?" she asked, smiling at them.

The group looks at Jenny in surprise.

"That's us, but how'd you know our names?" Misty asked.

"I know your names, because the Officer Jenny you all met, when dealing with the Squirtle Squad, was my 3rd cousin. She told me all about how you three had saved and taken in the last three Squirtle of the Squirtle Squad," she said.

This made Ash, Misty, and Brock smile at remembering that event.

"Also, young man," the Ranger said, looking at Ash and Harry, "the trainer that is still in the Safari zone happens to have a Lucario as well. He's been in there for about 20 or 25 minutes already."

Ash and Padfoot blinked at the news.

"Really?" Ash asked, and got a nod in return.

"Mm-hmm, yes. It was wearing a red bandanna, tied to its right leg," the Ranger informed him.

' _A red bandanna tied to its right leg, got it,_ ' Harry thought, making a mental note to be on the lookout for his fellow Lucario.

"If you want to go into the Safari Zone, then you'll need to know some rules have been put into place," Jenny began. "1, is that Team Rocket had captured over 120 Tauros from the Safari Zone yesterday."

The group all gasped at hearing that.

"So, catching Tauros is prohibited until we can replace that number in the Safari," she said, then showed them a map. "2, this section up north is now officially closed off to the public. All you need to know is that Team Rocket was in that area before they left. It's still under investigation, so no trespassing."

Ash and the others nodded in understanding. They went to the counter and the Ranger gave them a bucket, filled with 30 Safari Balls and a Fishing Rod.

"The previous rules, however, remain the same. You can only use the Safari Ball and rod. If you break this rule, then you will be banned from ever returning. Do you understand?" the Ranger asked them seriously.

Ash and his party all nodded in understanding.

Misty then spotted a picture on the wall of a Dratini. "Hey, is that what I think it is? A Dratini?"she asks, and brings it over to the the others.

"Cool, let me see," Ash said, as he Brock, and Padfoot came over. Pikachu riding on Padfoot's head.

They marveled at the picture of the young man beside the Dratini in the old photo.

"I heard rumors of a Dratini being in this Safari Zone, now I know that it's true," Brock said.

The picture then was taken away from them by the Ranger.

"I'm afraid that the so-called Dratini rumor is just that, a rumor," he said to them, seriously. "It was that rumor that spurred Team Rocket to come here and try to locate and steal the Dratini."

Padfoot and the gang looked horrified at hearing the reason for Team Rocket's visit.

"However, since they couldn't find any, they stole the Tauros instead. So to let you know, there is no Dratini here in the Safari Zone," says the Ranger, then he looks at the picture. "This man was the care-taker here, but we sent him home. He wasn't up to the task of fulfilling his duty after Team Rocket attacked him yesterday."

Ash then blinked in rememberance of seeing an old man being driven in the police car that passed them on the way. He started to feel bad for the guy.

Jenny then said, "Like we said earlier, stay away from the north sector. We have units still out there."

"Yes Ma'am!" the kids chimed together.

 **...**

Before they went into the Safari Zone, Ash and his friends decided to call Professor Oak on the subject of Mr. Kaiza and the Dratini. The professor informed them that he does know Kaiza and the history of the Safari Zone.

They informed him that Kaiza was sent home because Team Rocket came yesterday and attacked him. For information on the Dratini. Afterwards, Ash informed the Professor that he's going to catch some from the Safari. Prof. Oak wished him good luck.

 **...**

Outside, the Safari Zone doors opened for the group. The Ranger informed them that they are to return to the station upon using up all of the Safari Balls. Ash and the others understood and set off into the Safari Zone, to catch some Pokémon.

Ash, Misty, and Brock got out their bikes, and started riding into the Safari, with Pikachu in Ash's front basket. Padfoot ran alongside them, easily keeping pace with them. After traveling for about 5 minutes, Ash and Padfoot decided to spilt up and try to cover more ground.

Padfoot would use aura to send signals back to Ash. This will let Ash know if Padfoot spotted anything worth catching. The others agreed, and soon they got off their bikes, while Padfoot continued on running to look for any Pokémon to catch.

* * *

 **Pokémon Speech Activate:**

Every so often, Harry would stop and search the area with his aura. So far, he felt a few common Sandshrew in the area and some Pidgeys.

After looking around the area, he turned to the tall grass, and ran towards it. Hoping that a good Pokémon was in there, so he could alert Ash to it. Traveling through the tall grass that actually came up to his head, was a bit difficult.

While walking he spotted a large tree, and smiled in thought. ' _That tree should give me a vantage point._ '

As he got closer to the large tree, he kept looking right, left, up, and forward at the tree. Had he bothered to look down, he would have seen a rock sticking out of the ground.

But he didn't, and ended up tripping over it. He couldn't catch his footing in time, and suddenly crashed into another, unsuspecting, body in the grass. Unable to stop his momentum, Padfoot and the unknown body fell to the ground, in a small clearing near the tree, with him on the ground and the other on top of him.

Lips pressed against his!

When Harry blinked his eyes open, he was shocked to his core. The body that was on top of him was that of a Lucario! A Lucario that was pressed down against him in an intimate position; the Lucario's paws on Harry's shoulders, Harry's paws holding the Lucario's hips, and muzzles... connected together... in a human version of a kiss!

Bright green eyes staring into shocked red eyes. While the other Lucario was frozen in shock, Harry's mind, currently, was running faster than a super computer. Surprisingly, he calmly processed everything that has just happened, and what he's currently feeling from the other Lucario's emotions.

' _OK. 1. This must be the other Lucario we where told about that is here with its trainer. 2. This one is, obviously, a male and is on top of me. 3. He is kissing me on the lips, while I'm holding his hips. 4. We're in a very, compromising position, on the ground. And most importantly 5. How I'm so glad that Ash isn't here to see this!_

 _'Now then, from what I'm sensing from him is... hmm, obvious shock. A feeling of embarrassment. There's a feeling of confusion, and a little amazement, and... I think I better get up before someone comes along and sees us,_ ' he thought these things in the span of 10 seconds.

He also noticed that their respective spikes, on their chests, wasn't hurting the other. Something to look at later on.

The other Lucario blinked in realization and pulled up, breaking the kiss, and gasping for air. He looked wide-eyed at the shiny Lucario beneath him, in horror. His heart was beating against his chest, causing him to breathe a little more than usual. His mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming forth, like a Magikarp.

' _I can't believe it! I kissed another Pokémon! Not just that, it was my first kiss! My first kiss! And it was with a guy, too!_ ' was what ran through the mind of the Lucario on top of Padfoot. ' _It... it wasn't bad at all. It felt... good. It tasted really nice. I-I... I liked it. I really like it. My first kiss, with a guy,_ ' he thinks, then blinks in a bit of fear, ' _Oh, no! I really hope he isn't angry at me! He probably isn't even into guys like me... or maybe he is? He hasn't done nothing yet, just staring at me. Ahh! I really hope he doesn't hate me! Then again, maybe he liked it as well?... Oh, I hope so. He does look handsome though. Maybe he doesn't mind at all? I hope he doesn't,_ ' he thinks, looking down at the shiny Lucario and blushes a bit. His paws still resting on the shiny's shoulders.

Harry caught sight of the blush on the other Lucario's light, blue cheeks. He felt this Lucario feelings, through aura, towards him. He recognized that feeling. It was the beginnings of a crush. He blinked at this discovery.

So, this Lucario was one of _those type_ of Pokémon.

Now, the more logical part of Harry wanted to apologize to the other Pokémon for running into him, and to let him know that he wasn't interested or into other males. _But_ the more _Slytherin_ and _devious_ part of him wanted to have a little fun, and to see if he could make this Pokémon fluster even more.

After all, he was still on top of Harry. So, Harry began by giving him a charming smile. This action got the Lucario's attention, as well as making him blush even more at the smile he was receiving.

' _He's... he's smiling at me! He's really smiling at me! Wow, his smile looks... amazing! Maybe he didn't mind the kiss after all? I really hope so,_ ' the blushing Lucario thought, looking at the shiny's dazzling smile, and feeling as if there were Butterfree's fluttering around in his stomach.

' _Yep, he's definitely crushing on me,_ ' Padfoot thought a bit and mentally sighed sadly. Then began his little fun.

"Well, that was a rather new and interesting experience," he began. The other Lucario blinked at him in confusion of his words. "The kiss, I mean," he elaborated.

The other Lucario blinked and slowly nodded in understanding.

"You know, I have never kissed another male before. Ever. This would be my first time doing so, but I have to say that you, Handsome, are not a bad kisser. For a first timer, that is," Harry said, smirking teasingly at the now blushing hard Lucario.

There, he just indicated that the other Lucario has never kissed another Pokémon before in his life. Female or male. ' _And to think, I may very well be his first kiss, ever. I'm not sure if I should feel honored being his first kiss or not. [SIGHS] Oh, boy. I'm really going to feel like Tauros crap when I tell him I'm interested in females and not males,_ ' he thought to himself, sadly.

Lucario swallowed nervously before speaking. "[Gulp] N-neither have I. I-I mean k-kissing another m-male I m-mean," he stuttered his reply, trying to control his beating heart. "I-I, uh, w-was it, uh, w-was it r-really that o-obvious? Me b-being a f-first t-timer?" he asks nervously, figuring it was no use in hiding _that_ fact.

' _Judging by the lighter tone of his voice [Sniff, Sniff] and his scent, he's slightly younger than me. But not by much... maybe a week or so at best, I think,_ " Padfoot thought.

Padfoot nodded. "Mm-hmm, yep. Just don't go thinking you'll get another one from me, okay, Handsome?" he said, winking at the other Lucario.

Lucario nodded his head, though Padfoot could sense and see that his, younger, counterpart couldn't tell if he(Padfoot) was being serious or not about getting another kiss. The tilting of the head to the right after the second nod, and the confusion in his red eyes was proof enough.

' _Oh, sweet Merlin's beard! This guy is just too cute with his innocent looks! I may not be into males, but I sure wouldn't mind hugging this guy. It really should be a crime for him to look that cute and innocent after becoming a Lucario._ ' Harry thought. ' _Great, now I'm REALLY going to feel like a big piece of Tauros crap after he finds out I'm not interested._ '

Still smiling, charmingly, at the blushing Lucario, Padfoot said, "I also know that I have never held another male like I'm doing now, or had said male still on top and straddling me after a collision like before."

He then, deviously, gave the other Lucario's hips a teasingly squeeze. He grinned widely and nearly laughed aloud when the other Lucario suddenly froze up, went wide-eyed, and completely red faced.

After realizing that he was still laying on top of the shiny Pokémon, with his paws still on his shoulders, and being held by him as well, Lucario quickly jumped off.

"Aah!" Lucario gave of a high-pitched squeak when he jumped off of Padfoot. To which he would swear til the day he dies, that he did not, nor did he ever, squeal like a female of his species.

Landing on his knees, about 5 ft away, he began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to l-land on you like that! O-Or to s-straddled you like- I-I mean, I-I, [Squeak] I'm really sorry!" he cried out, his head bowed to the ground, mostly to hide his blushing face.

' _Ha ha ha ha! OK, now that squeak was just way, too cute! Ha ha ha ha!_ ' Padfoot laughed in his mind, while on the outside he had a teeth-showing grin on his face.

He now sat up with his legs crossed, looking at the other Lucario with a smile. Paws resting on his black legs. "So, what you're trying to tell me," the Lucario looked up at him, "is that, you're sorry for landing on top me, but not sorry for the kiss you got for it?" he asked.

Lucario went wide-eyed and blushed even more. His mouth, once again, was doing a perfect impersonation of a Magikarp. He was stumped, and didn't know how to respond to that. This caused Padfoot to laugh at him.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, ha ha ha," Harry finally catches his breath and looks at the flustered Lucario. "Listen, I'm the one who ran into you, so I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was stepping, and tripped over a stone. Thus me running into you," he said, his voice filled with sincerity.

Lucario looked at Harry, breathes a sigh of relief, and smiles. "Well, okay. I accept, your apology," he says, then holds out a paw. "I'm Leon, by the way."

Harry smiles back and shakes the offered paw. "Nice to meet you, Leon. My name is Padfoot."

He looks him over and is amazed that Leon's blue fur was a shade lighter, than the deep blue fur most Lucario were known to have. It was about as light a blue as his own torso fur. It was like he still had the same shade of blue fur from when he was a Riolu. His eyes were also more rounder and wider than his own, and others of their species' more narrowed eyes were. Full of curiosity and openness. He spotted the red bandanna on Leon's right leg. He also felt Leon's emotions shifting from embarrassment to relief, and finally to being relaxed.

Leon looks Padfoot over as well. He knew the shiny ones of his species still had red eyes, but this one had the brightest green eyes he's ever seen. He also noticed that Padfoot was also wearing a Black Belt, and an orange scarf on his right bicep, that had a character for the word ' **Guts'** on it. The final thing that caught his notice was the lightning bolt-shaped scar on Padfoot's forehead.

' _Wait a minute! Green eyes, orange scarf, lightning bolt-shaped scar, his name is Pad-..._ ' he blinks, at these thoughts. He gasps in recognition, and hops to his feet. "Padfoot! I knew it! I knew- you had to be him!" he says excitedly, pointing at Harry.

Harry looked at the excited Lucario with amusement. "I had to be him?" he chuckled.

"You're Padfoot! The Pokémon that lasted 5 minutes in battle with former Gym Leader and now Johto Elite 4 member, Remus Giovanni! The Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, a member of Pallet Town's Feasome 4! I saw that battle on Pokétube, of you battling against Mr. Giovanni's Marowak. That was by far my most favorite battle to see you in!" Leon said with excitement, looking at the seated Lucario with starry-eyes.

Harry smiled and chuckled nervously at Leon's look. A sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head.

"You're also the one who won the Hudson City P-1 Grand Prix! I watched it on TV! That was my 2nd favorite battle. Seeing you and Hitmonlee going at it! Your Close Comabt and Force Palm attacks were amazing!" he started throwing jabs in the air at an invisible opponent.

Harry smiled as he watched the now moving Lucario. He couldn't help but admit that Leon has some sweet moves. Jabbing and kicking the air, imitating his Close Combat, with a concentrated look on his face.

' _So, not only do I have this guy currently crushing on me, but he's also an admirer/fan, huh? I never even consider having one before,_ ' he chuckled in thought. "Hey Leon," he got the other's attention, "have you, by chance, been competing in the P-1 competitions, too?" he asks out of curiosity.

Leon smiled. "Yep! My trainer and I have entered 4 P-1 Grand Prix's, so far," he answered, but looked kind of embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "keh, but I have only 2 Plaques to show for it. They're from the last two towns we visited; Saffron City and Vermillion City."

Harry blinked. ' _He's competed in one more than I have. Which would make sense, seeing that the P-1 was going on before I even knew about it._ ' "So, where is your trainer now?" he asks, now standing up.

While standing, he noticed that he was probably 5 inches taller than Leon. Ears included.

"Still looking for a Scyther. That's the Pokémon we need as of right now. He thought we would have better luck if we split up and search." Leon replied.

Padfoot blinked at this, and smiled. "Huh! What a coincidence. That's just what Ash and I decided to do earlier. [GIGGLES] I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

Leon chuckled as well at the irony. Both their humans decided to split up from their Pokémon partners, to cover more ground. Only for their partners to find each other instead of the Safari Pokémon they were meant to find.

Just as Leon was going to say something else, he and Padfoot heard a voice call out Leon's name.

"LEON! COME ON, WE'RE LEAVING."

They both turned in the direction the voice came from.

"I take it that would be your trainer?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep. I guess he must have either found or caught one. I better go then," Leon said, but then shyly looks back at Padfoot. "Padfoot... we're going to compete in the P-1 Grand Prix... that's taking place in Sunny Town... 3 days from now. We found out that it is... going to be a Triple Battle... and the 5 type choices for partners are Normal, Electric, Grass, Water, and Bug types," he says, nervously shifting his right foot at the ground.

Padfoot nodded, then looked at Leon carefully.

"Why are you telling me this, Leon?" he asks, watching Leon cheeks take on a bit of red.

"I, uh, w-well um, y-you see, I-I a [GULP]..." he stuttered a little, and blushed in embarrassment. He then took a calming breath, blush faded away, looks up and spoke clearly to Padfoot. "I want to battle you, Padfoot."

"..."

"..."

Harry didn't say anything, and just continues to stare at Leon. Leon took this to mean he could continue. Before he started he had a moment to flashback to a time when he was still a Riolu, and his trainer wanted to enter the P-1 Grand Prix.

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A normal colored Riolu stood beside his trainer. Only the black pants legs and the steel, gray shoes of his trainer was seen. The Riolu had on a red bandanna, which was tied around his neck, hiding his yellow collar. With wider, red eyes._

 _The Riolu, named Leon, was happily munching on a King Size Chocolate Bar, and looking up at the sign on the large and wide building. Cerulean City P-1 Stadium. Bits of chocolate crumbs was stuck around his mouth. He wagged his tail at some of the people passing by, saying how cute and adorable he was._

 _Still chewing on the piece of chocolate in his mouth, Leon looked up at his trainer. His trainer started walking towards the stadium. Leon, dutifully followed after him. After swallowing and taking another bite of his delicious chocolate treat, of course._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 **...**

After coming out of the memory, Leon spoke.

"The first P-1 Grand Prix I ever entered, was in Cerulean City, back in June. Back when I was still a Riolu. There I lost. I mean, it was a Double Battle competition. I and my water type partner made it to the semifinals, but we lost to one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders that was competing there as well. Her name was Daisy, and she won the P-1 Grand Prix there with her Poliwrath and Vaporeon."

Padfoot blinked in surprise at that info. Misty's oldest sister, Daisy, was competing in the P-1 Grand Prix as well?

"After she had won, she stopped my trainer and I from leaving the city to talk to us. She explained to us that her youngest sister was traveling with a trainer that had a Riolu as well. Though she was confused as to why I was a different color to the one she met. She told us what the coloring of the other Riolu was, and my trainer told her that what she had encountered was a shiny Pokémon of my species.

"When my trainer asked for info on the trainer of the shiny Riolu, she gave him a sly grin and said that we should look online for Pallet Town Trainers before we go. She left then, and my trainer and I went to the Public Library to do as she suggested. My trainer and I were shocked, not only to find out the trainer's name and the shiny Riolu's name, Padfoot, but also learning that the same trainer we had heard about on the road, was the one that had won the Earth Badge from the Viridian Gym Leader."

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In the Library, at a computer, Leon the Riolu watched as his trainer pull up info on Ash Ketchum and his shiny Riolu, Padfoot. When Leon saw the picture of Padfoot he blinked at the image, and started to blush._

 _'Wow! That lightining bolt scar and orange scarf he's wearing, makes him look really handsome,' he thought, then he went wide-eyed and felt his face heating up at his own thoughts._

 _"A green-eyed, shiny Riolu. Never seen or heard of one before," his trainer mumbled._

 _'Those green eyes look amazing on him, too. Like beautiful, emerald stones,' again Leon thought, and again he blushed and shook his head at those thoughts._

 _They then saw the battle for the Earth Badge. He heard his trainer gasped at what he was seeing. Leon was wide-eyed at the strength, skill, and speed of the shiny Riolu. As well as how in sync he was with his trainer, Ash. He smiled when he saw both Padfoot and Ash hugging each other after they were declared the winners._

 _'Those two are really close. To have such a close bond like that.' He sneaks a glance at his trainer, and spots his trainers' lips in a frown. 'Will we ever be that close? I wonder... I hope so.'_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 **...**

Leon continued as he looked Padfoot in the eyes. "When I saw your battle, your fighting spirit, your determination to never give up, it inspired me to start doing my best. In both my own training and in the P-1 Grand Prix I entered. I really would like it if you and your trainer would enter the Sunny Town's Grand Prix, as well, Padfoot. So that, I may have the chance to battle you. I _know_ for a fact, my trainer would want to battle a strong opponent like your trainer, Ash. A member of the Fearsome 4. So, please, if you could convince your trainer to-"

"Okay, then," Harry nodded his head and said.

" -it would be great, no, awesome to-... Huh? Wait, wha-? You will? Really?" Leon asks.

At first confused, then he started smiling and wagging his tail when Padfoot nodded in confirmation.

Leon, without warning, moved forward and threw his arms around Padfoot's neck, giving the former boy wizard an affectionate hug. Harry, after a moment, returns the hug. With his head resting on Leon's shoulder, he looks down and he smiles at seeing Leon's tail wagging. Matching the happy emotions he was feeling from other the Lucario.

"Oh, thank you, Padfoot! Thank you so much! I promise, you won't regret this!" Leon says. "And if our two teams make it to the finals, I promise, to do my absolute best against you."

While hugging Padfoot, the Pokémon he saw as his role model and whom he has admired for a while, Leon felt very happy at that moment. He looks down over the others' shoulder, and smiles at seeing Padfoot's tail starting to wag, happily at the promise he himself had just made to the green-eyed Lucario.

"Then I will make sure that we are there, and that we make it to the finals to battle each other," Padfoot said.

They broke the hug, and looked at each other. Smiling. With one last nod, Leon waved to Padfoot, turned and ran. Disappearing into the tall grass, to return to his trainer.

Padfoot stayed where he was, and just smiled. He was feeling Leon's aura reuniting with a human male's aura. The two then made their way in the direction of the Station.

"We'll definitely battle each other Leon. I'll make sure we do," Harry swears to himself, before he realized that he didn't get the chance to tell Leon that he wasn't interested in him. "Oh, Salazar's bold head! I forgot to tell him. [SIGHS] Well, can't do anything about it now. I guess I'll say something about it when I see him again. Though the hug did feel nice."

With that thought done, he took off to go find his trainer and friends.

Using the power of aura to track them.

 **Pokémon Speech Deactivate:**

* * *

After Padfoot had caught up with Ash and the others, he informed them of what he had discovered. Making sure to leave out the accidental kiss, as they don't need to know that. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

They were shocked to hear that Misty's oldest sister, Daisy, was competing in P-1 competitions with a Poliwrath. They were also surprised that not only did Leon the Lucario give Padfoot info on the next P-1 competition's location and qualifying Pokémon type's to enter, but also wanting to battle Padfoot and Ash.

Ash smiled at the thought of battling Leon's trainer, even though Leon didn't give Padfoot any info on his trainer. With that said, they all agreed to hurry up and catch some Pokémon, so they can leave and get to Sunny Town as soon as possible.

Harry learned that while he was gone, Ash had mysteriously caught a herd of 15 Ryhorns and a swarm of 10 Kakunas. When asked how that happened, Ash told his brother that he and Brock caught two Ryhorns with the Safari Balls at first. However, when Ash tried to catch other Pokémon, a Ryhorn would mysteriously and unexpectedly appear in the path of the already thrown ball.

Then, while running, and not paying attention to where he was going, Ash tripped over an uprooted, treeroot. 10 of his Safari Balls fell to the ground, and coincidently, the tree connected to the treeroot he tripped over, shook upon contact. From that tree, 10 Kakunas fell to the ground from the tree, and each one, unknowingly, landed near a Safari Ball.

Ash had gotten to his feet and not wanting the Kakuna's to be angry with him, he sincerely apologized to the Kakuna for disturbing them. The Kakuna's all responded with chorus of 'Na', showing no hard feelings and tried to either roll or hop back to the tree... Only to roll or hop onto a nearby Safari ball.

And before Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu knew it, the swarm of 10 Kakuna's had been caught, by Ash Ketchum. That leaves Ash with 5 Safari Balls left.

Ash looked at Padfoot, and chuckled nervously.

Harry stared at his brother in disbelief, and sweat-dropped when they were finished.

 **...**

At the Safari Zone Station, Leon waited for his trainer to finish handing back what he didn't use in the zone. As such, Leon listened to the Ranger behind the counter tell his trainer that another trainer was in the Safari Zone, along with two others, and that he had a Lucario as well.

A shiny Lucario.

' _Padfoot! He's referring to Padfoot!_ ' Leon thought excitedly to himself.

Leon watched his trainers expression carefully. He could tell that his human was battling with himself, about probably waiting for that trainer to be done. But he made up his mind, and Leon had to let himself be returned to his ball by his trainer.

From within his ball, he watched his trainer leave the Station, hop onto his bike and road it down the road to get to the next city.

' _I hope you can catch up soon, Padfoot,_ ' Leon thought, as he watched the scenery from within his ball.

 **...**

Later, with Padfoot's help, Ash was able to catch 5 different Pokémon. When a Ryhorn made its appearance afterAsh had thrown the Safari Ball, Padfoot would use Psychic on the ball and have it curve around or over the Ryhorn. Ash was so relieved to have Padfoot back with him, and to help in catching the Pokémon.

As a result, Ash caught 5 different Pokémon. An Exeggute, a Chansey, a Nidorino, a Nidorina, and a Kangaskhan!

Ash and Padfoot knew their little brother Tomo would love to have one at the lab to play with. With their Safari adventure now at an end, they hopped on their bikes, and headed back to the Station.

Padfoot running, of course.

As they made their way through the Safari, they heard an explosion behind them in the distance. They weren't sure, but they could have sworn they heard Team Rocket saying, they're blasting off again.

 **...**

 **Minutes Earlier...**

Jessie, James, and Meowth had found The Dragon Valley, but was also caught in the sights of Officer Jenny and the other cops. When Jessie planned to throw the bomb she had into the water, to knockout all of the water Pokémon including Dratini, that was rumored to be in there, Jenny brought out her gun and fired at the bomb in Jessies' lifted hand.

It exploded, and Team Rocket was went into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" **Ding.**

 **...**

 **Back to Present**

Padfoot and his friends looked at each other after hearing the ' **Ding** ' sound and shook their heads.

"Nah/ _Nah_!" they all said in unison, and proceeded to the Station.

Once they were there, Ash contacted Prof. Oak and sent his Sarfari Pokémon his way. Not only that, but the Professor told Ash that Espeon would like to know if she could return to his side to travel again. Ash and Padfoot immediately said yes, and the elder Oak told Ash to send him his Diglett and, later down the line, his Tauros.

When Ash asked why, Oak stated that he has never really got the chance to study a Diglett up close before, and he would like to see the difference between a Tauros raised by the Laramie Family and one raised by a trainer that is currently at his lab. Ash agreed to it, and sent his Diglett to the Professor and got Espeon's ball in return.

When Ash asked about Rattata, Oak told him that Rattata seemed to have made friends with some of the Rattata's that belonged to other trainers at the lab. The professor went and brought Ash's Rattata to the screen, and she squealed happily in seeing Ash and Padfoot on screen again, since the past month, and chatted animately to them.

Ash asked her if she wanted to come back on the road again, but he saw the hesitation in her stance. He smiled and told her that she can stay at the lab with her friends if she wanted to, but to stay out of trouble.

Rattata thanked Ash and promised that she won't start a fight, before running off. Ash sighed, somehow knowing Rattata will be the cause of a fight without Espeon there to curb her. He was lucky when the Professor told him that Krabby was actually very good at keeping an eye on Rattata, and will continue to do so.

Ash thanked the Professor and turned the videophone off. He smiled at the Poké Ball in his hand before he called out, "Espeon, I choose you!"

Espeon materialized in front of everybody, and smiled brightly. Padfoot was the first to pick up Espeon and pull her into a hug. She laughed and returned the gesture. Afterwards she hugged and licked Ash's face in happiness at being back on the team again, and then did the same for everybody else.

Afterwards, Ash returned her to the Poké Ball so that they can get to the next city. It was already past 3 pm and when the kids left the Station on their bikes, and made their way to the next town.

 **...**

Later that evening, around senset, Kaiza was told by Officer Jenny what had transpired that day. He went with her to The Dragon Valley, and out of the lake, the familiar Dragonair appeared before Kaiza.

Seeing this was really a private moment, Jenny went back to wait at the jeep. Filing this away in a folder marked: [ **TOP SECRET]**.

No one must ever learn that the Dratini is indeed still in the Safari Zone. Jenny, offhandedly, thought of those three kids and hoped that they have a safe journey.

They may have helped her cousin, but it was better if they didn't know about Dratini's existence. What they don't know, won't hurt them.

* * *

 **The next town...**

The sun was just setting as Padfoot and the gang made it into the next city, on their way to Sunny Town. They decided to head to the Pokémon Center to crash for the night, and continue on in the morning towards Sunny Town.

After getting the key to the room they'll be staying at, Ash went out back to let his Pokémon out to greet their returning sister, and introducing Tauros to her. He smiled at the reunion of his Pokémon. The guys were all happy to see Espeon again. And Espeon was happy to meet her new teammate, Tauros.

"Amazing," an almost quiet voice said from behind him.

Ash turned around and saw a trainer, maybe, his age. He was slightly taller than Ash, and had spikey, brown hair and honey brown eyes. His face looked like it was set in a permanent frown. He was wearing a black muscle, short-sleeve shirt, and black pants. With steel, gray finger-less gloves and shoes.

After examining him, Ash noticed that the trainer was actually looking at his Gyarados and Tauros.

"Yeah, they sure is, aren't they?" Ash responded, getting the other's attention.

They then looked at each other, started sizing the other up. Not noticing that Ash's Pokémon had stopped talking and was watching the two humans.

Ash stuck out his hand and gave the trainer a friendly smile. "Hi there, my name-"

"Ash Ketchum of the Fearsome 4," the other trainer interrupted. He then took the offered hand. "My name is Hayden Lia-corde. Just call me, HL," he says with a frown.

"Nice to meet you," Ash says.

"So, that's your partner, Padfoot," HL pointed to the shiny Lucario that came over to stand next to Ash.

"Yep, this here is my partner and brother," Ash chuckles and gives Harry a one-armed hug.

HL blinked in confusion at the open display Ash and Padfoot were doing. "Your, brother?" he asks.

"Yep! For the past 4 years. He's the best thing that's ever happen to me. Without him, let's just say I don't know if I would have ever loved Pokémon as much as I do now," Ash says, then he playfully gets Harry into a headlock and began scratching all along the top of the shiny Lucario's head, between his ears.

HL blinks at the open-mouth smile on Padfoot's face. As if he were laughing, the Lucario tries to get out of his trainers' grip. HL could see that Ash had a good hold on his Pokémon's neck and wasn't going to let go. After another moment or two, Ash stops scratching Padfoot's head, and instead scratches him gently under his chin.

To HL's astonishment, Padfoot seemed to go completely limp, in Ash's arms. He watches as Ash lets go of Padfoot, and growls playfully at him, while holding his yellow head in his cupped hands. The green-eyed Lucario growls softly back at Ash, as his trainer rubs their foreheads together.

HL now looked at them with calculating eyes, and a frown on his face. He couldn't understand how they can be openly affectionate towards each other like that, and not care for anyone seeing them. He recalled that Ash called Padfoot his brother, but still...

'Is this how a trainer suppose to be with their Pokémon?' he wondered. He blinked, when he noticed Ash recalling all of his Pokémon back to their balls, except Pikachu and Padfoot.

"Why not recall them too?" he asks, frowning at Padfoot and Pikachu.

"They don't like to go into their Poké Balls. Besides, it's much better having them out here with me," Ash answered.

HL blinked at that, and carefully took out his Poké Ball. He looks at it for a little while, contemplating, then calls out his Pokémon. "Come on, out!" he tosses the ball, and light bursts from within, and materializes into a Lucario, with light blue fur and had a red bandanna on its right leg.

"So this is Leon, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum, Padfoot's brother," Ash says, smiling to the light blue Lucario.

Leon blinks at Ash, then he smiles brightly, and went starry-eyed at seeing Padfoot's trainer in person. Then he realized that Padfoot was standing right next to Ash. Smiling at him. He returns the gesture, then takes Ash's outstretched right hand in his paws, and shakes it happily, in greetings.

"Urah, Rah, Rahrah, Rah, Rah, Urah!" he excitedly barks: My name's Leon, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ash!

' _Heh! He's in complete fanboy mode now, hee hee hee,_ ' Padfoot chuckled to himself.

HL narrowed his eyes at Ash. "How is it that you know my Lucario's name?" he asks suspiciously. "You talk as if you knew about him."

"Padfoot met him back in the Safari Zone, and told me about him," Ash supplied. "He also informed me about the P-1 going on in Sunny Town, and that you guys were entering."

HL looks at his sheepishly grinning Lucario. He frowned in thought, 'So Leon gave Padfoot the info, and Padfoot tol- wait a minute!' His eyebrows shot up.

"How could Padfoot had told you about the P-1. Pokémon can't talk," he says rather harshly at them.

" _This, is how I was able to do that,_ " Padfoot spoke up, surprising Hayden and Leon greatly. Both were wide-eyed looking at the shiny Pokémon in surprise.

"He's using telepathy," Ash informed Hayden, and the boy closed his gaping mouth, frowned, and gave a thoughtful nod. "He's been able to do so ever since he evolved."

"Rah, Rah, Urah, Urah?" Leon, looking at Padfoot disappointed, barked: Why didn't you tell me you could do that before, Padfoot?

Harry looks grins cheekily at Leon and says, " _You didn't ask_."

Leon looks dumbstruck, before facepalming himself. Harry chuckled at this.

"Hey Ash," the pair of boys and Pokémon turn to the back door of the Pokémon, and standing there was Brock and Misty. "It's time we got some dinner, come on. Oh, who's your new friend?" Brock asks.

HL introduced himself to Misty and Brock, and was surprised that this was the younger sister of Daisy. Ash invited HL and Leon to eat with them. HL was about to decline when his stomach growled loudly, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. With everyone's eyes on him now, he agreed to eat with them.

 **...**

The humans ate at a table, close to the window, and at a nearby table, Harry, Pikachu, and Leon were eating their Pokémon food and conversing with each other. Leon was having himself a great time talking to the two. A thing that didn't go unnoticed by HL, who frowned at how easily his Lucario was making friends. Seeing Leon's smiling face, had Hayden silently questioning himself if he's been too harsh on both his own Pokémon recently.

It's true that he is harsh on both his Pokémon and himself when it comes to training, but seeing Leon looking so happy was making HL question his own methods.

Hayden was then asked by Ash to join them on their way to Sunny Town together, since that's where they were all going. Hayden thought for a moment, looked over at Leon, who was watching him, along with Ash's other two Pokémon, for his answer. HL sighed, then agreed to go along with them.

His response got a happy bark from Leon, and he hugged both Pikachu and Padfoot. He'll be traveling with his idol's group of friends to Sunny Town! He wanted to go over and give his own trainer a hug, but he restrained himself from doing so. Knowing his trainer wasn't the hugging type, he just gave him a bright smile.

This did cause Hayden to blink a few times at Leon's recent behavior.

With plans to leave the next day, Ash and his friends walked down the hall, and bid HL and Leon goodnight. Before they left for their rooms, they all saw Leon had came over, threw his arms around Padfoot's shoulders, and gave the shiny Lucario another hug, while rubbing his cheek up against Padfoot's. Padfoot returned the gesture in kind. When they let each other go, Padfoot barked his goodnight to the retreating Lucario. Leon, turning around, barked his goodnight and left with his trainer.

 **...**

Once they were in their room, Misty immediately started to grill Padfoot about what they had just witnessed.

Padfoot told her and the others that he and Leon are a pack now. At their confused looks, he explains that he hasn't been in a Riolu/Lucario pack since he was captured from Rota, 4 years ago. Seeing and being around another Lucario made him remember what it was like to be around other members of his species. Around other pack members. Members of a family.

He told them that Leon has never experienced what it means to be in a pack before. That Leon was born in a lab, and was given to Hayden to start his journey. So, Padfoot told him that as long as they are within each other's company, even if they are rivals, then he will be Leon's pack. And he will teach him(Leon) what he needs to know about pack life.

Or at least, what he can still remember, that is.

Pikachu confirmed this, as this conversation was made at the table they were eating at.

" _And the first thing I told him was that, hugs are acceptable with each other. We, the pack back at Cameron Palace, are a close knit pack, and we show each other how we appreciate one another for being there, together. Leon has never been able to do that; express himself with hugs to his trainer, Hayden, because... well, you guys get the idea_ ," Padfoot said to them.

The three humans nodded. They understood. They had tried to have a good conversation with HL. The problem was that, the boy didn't seem to want to talk at all to them, and would only respond when you asked him a question.

" _Well, I told Leon that it was alright in a pack to give hugs to other members. Guys, Leon is a hugger. He really is. I still find it amazing that he restrained himself from hugging you outright, Ash, when he first met you. He thinks you and I are amazing. Total fanboy, he is,_ " Padfoot chuckled, which made the others in the room smile or chuckle as well.

With the conversation coming to an end, they all got in bad and prepared for some shut eye. With the lights out, and everyone falling into dreamland, Harry was awake, and sighed in relief.

True, he did tell Leon at the table that the two of them were now a pack, and that he would teach him everything he knew about pack life. The brightly lit smile that came across Leon's face, made Padfoot happy that he was taking this approach, instead of simply telling him that he, Padfoot, is into females only.

By going this route, he is claiming Leon as his family member. He said as much at the table, and he felt Leon's emotions leap sky high in pure happiness, and had accepted his proposal.

This, however, was only a temporary solution.

On one hand, he was doing this so that Leon's crush on him would fade in time. By being around a pack mate, the chances of him losing his crush on Padfoot would work in his favor.

On the other hand, it could backfire on him, and Leon's crush becomes stronger than it is currently. In other words, this was a gamble Padfoot was taking.

No matter how you look at it, Padfoot, formerly known as Harry Potter, was running away from the problem. To just tell Leon the truth.

The reason for the earlier sigh was because, he already figured that Misty would be the first to suspect something, if Leon, all of a sudden, decided to hug Harry. So, he came up with the pack story in front of Pikachu and proposed it to Leon. Pikachu would be his witness to confirm it, and to throw off any suspicions his friends might have.

In other words, Harry was truly being a Slytherin that night at dinner, and afterwards. He should feel guilty for using Pikachu, subtly, like that. But he didn't at this point, and told his conscious to go to sleep.

With that, he decided to get some sleep, and worry about getting to Sunny Town tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

The next morning, Padfoot and his group were joined by Hayden(HL) and Leon on their way to Sunny Town. Hayden was wearing his black and gray back pack, and occasionally looked at Padfoot, who was wearing an orange back pack. When asked earlier about that, Ash replied that it was for Padfoot's training.

HL shrugged his shoulders, and put it out of his mind.

They all were walking through the city when they spotted a very big and very long bridge. Once they got a closer look, they were in awe at the sight. Even HL looked impressed with it.

"Wow! Look at that!" "Pi-Ka!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed.

"That's an amazing bridge!" Misty said, smiling.

"I've seen a lot of bridges before, but I have to admit, that this one is by far the most impressive," HL said.

Padfoot and Leon glanced at the boy, with a face almost set in a permanent frown. The two of them were able to see that his eyes spoke a different story than his face was showing. Not to mention that the two read his aura, and felt that he was indeed amazed at what he was seeing.

The two Lucario's looked back at each other, and chuckled/grinned.

"So, it's been completed already," Brock says, looking at the map he was holding. Misty and HL both looked at him in confusion, before he continued, "Hey... the map says it's still under construction, but if it's completed, we can go straight to Sunny Town on the opposite shore without going all the way around."

HL blinked at that, and looked at the bridge again. "That would be very convenient. Leon and I had to go the long way around, just to get here and then to the Safari Zone. What a relief that we won't have to take the long way back again," he said, with a sigh of relief in his voice.

Leon nodded in complete agreement with his trainer.

"Great! We'll cross the bridge and get to Sunny Town," Ash said confidently. "Come on, let's go!"

He laughed as he, Padfoot, and Pikachu through their right arms into the air and cheered, or in Padfoot's case, howled.

Leon looked at them and chuckled at the three's enthusiasm. HL frowned at the three, and cast a quick glance at Leon. He, subconciously, knew Leon wanted to join in. He sighed, and started to follow Ash and his friends to the bridge.

 **...**

 **Pokémon Center**

Now they were back at the Pokémon Center. Sitting on the couches, trying to come up with a way to get across the bridge. Ash and Misty were on one couch, while Brock and Hayden occupied another. Pikachu sat in between Ash and Misty, and the two Lucarios sat on the ground beside each other, also trying to think of a solution.

The reason for them being back at the center was, because they had found out from the security guard, named Norman, that the bridge wasn't completed yet. And even if it were, it was a bridge meant for cars to pass, not for walking, and was 10 miles long. The guard did say that the bicycle path was available to use though.

The problem was, that HL no longer had a bike. When he got into the city before Ash and the others did, his bike had blown both tires. Seeing as he didn't have the money to get a replacement, he threw his bike into a dumpster in a nearby alley.

And that's why we find the 4 trainers back at the Pokémon Center. Without a bike of his own, HL and Leon would miss the P-1 that starts in 2 days. As it took him about 2 days going the long way on bike, he could only imagine how much longer it would take for him and Leon to go back the same way on foot.

Hayden told Ash's group that they should go on ahead to Sunny Town without them, or they'll miss the P-1 Grand Prix. He and Leon were shocked that Ash, Padfoot, and the others wouldn't leave them here alone.

Padfoot, using telepathy, made it pretty clear: " _We either make it to the Sunny Town's P-1 together, or we don't make it at all._ "

Leon was touched by how loyal Padfoot and Ash were being. By rights, he and his trainer, Hayden, were complete strangers to them and their group, but they were willing to wait for them.

Leon got up off the ground, made his way over to Ash, and bowed his head in thanks to his idol's trainer, only to receive a surprise rub on his head. Right between and to the back of his ears.

It felt so good that Leon felt like puddy in Ash's hand. He felt his ears bent down to allow Ash's hand more room to rub his scalp, and his tail wagging at the wonderful sensation he was feeling.

The world around him seemed to have faded away for a brief moment, then it returned him back to the present. He looked up, ears back in original position, and noticed that Hayden was now standing beside Ash, looking at him(Leon) in confusion.

"How did you do that?" he asks, looking at Ash suspiciously.

Ash looked back at Hayden in surprise. "You mean to say you don't know any of Leon's favorite places to be scratched or petted?"

At the blank look he was receiving from HL, Ash then demonstrated on Padfoot what some of Padfoot's favorite places where. Hayden and Leon watched the two, and learned some of the basic places a Lucario would like to be petted, rubbed, or scratched at.

Once they had finished showing them the spots, Ash then came back over to Leon and placed both hands on the sides of Leon's cheeks. He started off slowly, using his fingers to scratch the back side of the Lucario's cheeks. Then when he wasn't scratching, he used his thumbs to rub small circles on Leon's cheeks. Both actions caused Leon to growl softly in pleasure and content.

HL watched all this with keen eyes, as Ash was doing to Leon what he did to Padfoot last night. He listened to Ash's words, in telling him to do things slowly until he become more comfortable with it. He then witnessed Ash, still holding Leon's head, slowly shaking Leon's head left to right. This caused Leon to reach up and place his paws on Ash's wrists, and to growl slightly louder than before.

HL knew instinctively that Leon wasn't growling out of anger or being threatened, but he was growling out of feeling good. He watched Leon's face take on a more relaxed expression. He admits that he has never seen his Lucario act this way before, with a stranger no less.

"You see Leon's paws are now on my wrists, but not trying to push me away?" HL nodded. "This is one of Lucario's many signs of trust. Leon is showing me that he's trusting me right now. Even though we just met last night, he trusts me," Ash says, and slows his shaking of Leon's head to a stop, and starts to caress the Lucario's cheeks.

This earned him a low whine of appreciation from the light blue Lucario. HL sees a light blush appearing on Leon's cheeks, and his tail wagging at the attention he was receiving. He was actually speechless. He thought he knew enough about his own Lucario, but apparently he didn't.

Ash then gestures to HL to come over and try it. HL was about to come and try it himself, when they all stopped by Nurse Joy, getting their attention. Without warning, Brock had knocked both Ash and Leon over to get to the pretty nurse. HL blinked and sweat-dropped at Brock's actions.

Once she was over Brock's flatter, she asked them if they could help her out, by taking a bag of medicine to the Pokémon Center over the bridge. She states that normally she would do it herself, but at the moment, she couldn't leave the center because she had too many sick Pokémon she had to attend to.

"Over the bridge, then I won't be able to go, seeing as I don't have a bike to ride," HL said, sounding a bit disheartened.

Nurse Joy smiled at him and said, "No, problem. I'll let you use one of our bicycles."

Hayden blinked, and nodded his thanks to her. Ash and Misty looked at each other and grinned in delight.

"We'll do anything we can if it's to help a sick Pokémon," Ash said, putting the medicine bag in Padfoot's orange back pack, who happened to have been standing beside Ash.

"Even if that means we'll have to zip across the bridge on bikes to do it!" Misty cheered.

"That's great. The bikes are in the parking lot. And thank you!" Nurse Joy said relieved.

HL nodded and made followed Ash and Misty and their Pokémon out into the parking lot. Brock appeared at the front counter, in front of Nurse Joy.

"I'd be happy to stay here and help you in you need me," Brock said, trying to charm the nurse.

"Come on, Brock!" Misty yelled, grabbed Brock by the ear, and pulled hard.

"Aah!" Brock screamed, and Nurse Joy sweat-dropped.

Once they were outside, Ash, Misty, and Brock got out their bikes, while HL got the blue one from the parking lot. When he returned, Ash pulled out 2 pair of 'bicycle pegs', and a ratchet. He got to work on attaching them onto his bike, and the one Hayden will be riding.

"Why are you putting them on the bikes?" he asked.

"Because Padfoot and Leon will be riding along with you and me, of course," Ash said.

"Huh? Leon will be returning to his Poké Ball. As should Padfoot and Pikachu, since Pokémon are not allowed onto the bridge," HL says, frowning at Ash as the boy continues to work on the last peg.

"That's right. Pokémon are not allowed "onto the bridge", but they won't be "on the bridge" if they are on bikes with us, now will they?" Ash said, turning to HL with a sly grin.

HL blinked at that, then just sigh. He was getting the feeling that Ash would not take no for an answer. The pegs were in place, Ash tested them to feel if they were tight enough, then he called for everyone to prepare to leave.

Padfoot placed his paws on Ash's shoulders from behind, and stepped onto the pegs on the rear tires. Pikachu made himself comfortable, riding on Harry's shoulder.

HL, like Ash, got on the bike and gestured for Leon to come on. The Lucario smiled and copied Padfoot in getting behind Hayden. "You okay back there?" he asked, and received a positive bark in return.

With everybody ready, they followed Ash to the bridge.

 **...**

While riding along the bridge, the guys were laughing and having a great time. Except for HL. He just continued to take in the scenery and ride a little behind Ash.

"[LAUGHING] Hurry up, guys!" Ash said, laughing still.

HL saw Misty and Brock were now coming in closer. So, he picked up the pace too. Not to be out done by the others. Still listening to their happy laughter.

Even Padfoot and Leon joined in laughing with the others.

"You see, we're getting to cross the bridge after all!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right, Ash. We sure got lucky!" Misty said, smiling at the glistening water they rode over.

A little while later, the four trainers had made it to a small rest area. They stopped at the vending machine, and bought drinks. Ash and Misty had can drinks of soda and lemonade, respectively. While both Brock and Hayden had bottle water.

The three Pokémon Padfoot, Pikachu, and Leon had cups of water, and were chugging them down.

"This is a great workout!" Ash said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and since we lucked into that extra bike, it won't be long till we're in Sunny Town," Brock comments.

"Right, Brock!" Misty exclaimed.

"Good. And we can register on time for the P-1 Grand Prix there, too," HL added, screwing the top back onto his now empty bottle.

"Hey HL," Hayden looked at Misty, "I was wondering, we know you lost to my sister in the Cerulean P-1 Grand Prix and that you won the Saffron and Vermillion Cities Grand Prix, but we don't know what your second Grand Prix you lost in," Misty said.

"The 2nd Gran Prix we lost in was in Pewter City. It was another Double Battle. Only that time we had lost to a trainer by the name of AJ," Hayden said.

That got the three trainers attention.

"You battle AJ?" Brock asked in amazement, and received a nod.

"He used a Mankey and his Sandshrew to win. Leon, my other, and I made it to the final round, but we lost to AJ and his team," HL finished.

The others nodded and thanked Hayden for sharing that with them.

The Pokémon, done with their drinks, sighed in relief at having something to drink. They, along with the humans, threw away the trash into the waste bin, and got back onto the bikes.

"Ok, time to hit the road," Ash says, then turns to his right at the noise they all just heard. The noise was getting louder, and closer to them. "Huh?"

HL narrowed his eyes as his frown deepened. "What the-"

They all see a group of people riding bicycles down the bridge. They were hooting and hollering down the road, coming their way.

"Uh-oh. Who are they?" Misty asks, looking worried.

"It's a Bicycle Gang!" Brock responded, looking worried himself.

"A- A Bicycle Gang?" Misty now looked really nervous.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Brock suggested.

"I think it's a little late for that, Brock," Hayden said, as the gang was now circling their small group, taunting them with their laughs and jeers.

HL glared at them as they continued with their fun. Ash stayed stationary on his bike. Looking at them calmly, while on the inside he his heart was beating hard against his chest. He didn't want to start a fight with these guys, but if it came to it... he tightened his grip on the handle bars.

Padfoot and Leon stood by their respective trainers, and growled at the gang that now surrounded them. Both were not going to let anything happen to their trainer and friends.

The gang came to a stop. With the group surrounded on all sides, the leader of the gang, whose bike had the design of a Zapdos on it, took off his sunglasses, and smirked at them. "Ah, I don't think I've seen you before," he says to them.

Normally, HL would have just flat out said something rude, but he, for once, decided not to say anything. Looking around, there were too many of them to fight off. He glared at their slim options of coming out of this without a confrontation.

He didn't count on Ash saying anything, a little too casually for his tastes.

"Uh, we're not really from around here, so... see ya!" he says with a fake smile, as he, Misty, Brock, and HL were about to try and ride away. Padfoot and Leon about to get on.

"Hold it!" the leader ordered.

The gang stopped in their tracks, and HL closed his eyes to try not to snap at the jerk.

"You ain't gonna cross this bridge without a proper introduction."

Gang Members echoed: Yeah! That's right!

All 4 trainers looked at each other, and nodded. Ash and his Pokémon suddenly got up close to the surprised leaders' face and introduced himself first, followed by the others.

"Hello, I'm Ash, this Padfoot and Pikachu!" he said quickly, his Pokémon waving at the leader, then they backed away.

"I'm Misty! It's a pleasure!" Misty came up next, smiling at the leader, to which he sheepishly returns. Then she backs away.

"I am Brock! Very nice to meet you!" Brock came up with a friendly smile, shaking the leaders' hand, to which the leader gave an open mouth smile.

Then Brock backed away, and Hayden and Leon brought up the rear.

"Name's HL, and this is Leon, hi," he says, with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, while Leon smiled and waved to the leader. To which the leader nods his head at the Pokémon.

Then they too backed away, joined the others on their bikes, and were about to make a get away. " See ya again some time!" all 4 said together giving fake waves at the leader.

The leader turns to look at them. Then in anger, he shouts, "That's no introduction!"

"When we say "Introduction," we mean a Pokémon Battle," a green-haired girl from the gang said.

"A Pokémon Battle?" Ash repeats, then he turns to Hayden, who looked back at Ash. Ash smiled in determination, HL narrowed his eyes. Both nodded, and turned back to the gang.

"Fine then, we accept," HL said, parking his bike beside Ash's.

Both boys stood side by side, 3 ft from each other, staring at the gang. Brock, however, was making goo goo eyes at the biker girl. Padfoot noticed, and narrowed his eyes at the teen. A twinkle 'pinged' at the corner of his eye, at what he predicted what was about to happen.

"I'd do anything for an introduction to a girl like you," he says, smiling at her.

Ash and HL blinked in surprise, to find Brock kneeling before the biker girl, taking her hands and saying, "Would you go out with me?"

This request made the girl look wide-eyed at him. It also made Ash, Misty, Hayden, Pikachu, and Leon fall to the ground and groan: UGH!

"URAH!"

 **WHAM!**

Brock was then laid out on the ground, groaning, with a large lump showing out from the top of his head. Everybody saw Padfoot standing behind the fallen Brock. Padfoot brought his right paw down, in a chopping motion, on top of Brock's crown real hard. Everybody, the bike gang and HL included, cringed at the sound that was made.

Padoot then grabbed Brock by his ankle and started dragging him back to their side of the rest area.

"Urah, Urah, Rah, Rah, Rah, Urah, Urah, Ar, Ar, Rah," he grumbled/barked, while dragging the teen: It's lights out for you, you idiot.

Ash and his friends looked at each other, then laughed nervously. Except HL, that is. He just had his eyes closed, and faced a different direction.

 **...**

A few minutes later, the Bicycle gang were on one side of the rest area. While Ash and his friends were on the other side, with a recovered Brock. They were actually surprised he recovered so quickly, to which he just smiled at them.

They then glared the the bike gang, ready to battle.

"The name is Chopper, Leader of the Bicycle Gang," the now identified leader states.

"All right... Let's get started. Then we'll see who's the master," Ash says, with HL popping his knuckles in preparation.

"Heh! You think you can play with the big boys? I'll send you home crying!" the leader says arrogantly, then send's out his Pokémon, "Golem, go!"

The Pokémon that materialized on the field was a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. It had a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw.

"Golem," it sounded off.

HL narrowed his eyes at the Pokémon. "So, he's starting off with Golem," he says, as Ash uses his Pokédex to scan it.

 **Dexter: Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger.**

Ash puts the machine away and smirks at Chopper. HL looks at Ash, and wonders which Pokémon he will use. Ash takes out a Poké Ball and throws it.

"I choose, Bulbasaur!"

Out of the ball, Bulbasaur appears. " Bulbasaur."

HL nods his head in approval. 'Using a grass type like Bulbasaur would give Ash the advantage in this battle,' he thinks to himself.

 **Ash & Bulbasaur vs Chopper & Golem**

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Ash called out.

Bulbasaur unleashed his vines onto Golem, who hid itself in its shell. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip just kept on hitting the rock shell, but it didn't look to be doing anything.

"Your Pokémon needs more practice," Chopper said, sounding cocky. "That wimpy Vine Whip attack is never gonna get through Golem's shell!"

HL frowned at the battle, and thought, 'He's right, Ash should switch to a diff- huh?!" his thoughts were cut short when cracks were starting to form.

 **[CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK]**

"What?!" Chopper looked wide-eyed at the two cracks that were forming on Golem's shell. He noticed Ash's small smile, and growled. "Grr, Golem, Tackle attack!"

Golem starts rolling towards Bulbasaur fast.

"Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to dodge it," Ash called out.

Bulbasaur nods, thrusts his vines onto the ground, and is sent into the air. Avoiding Golem's Tackle. Everybody looked up in amazement at Bulbasaur's dodge.

"Now Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur fires a seed from his bulb, while still in the air, and it lands in one of the crevices of Golem's shell. When Bulbasaur landed, the seed opened, and wrapped Golem up in many vines.

The biker gang gasped in horror as Golem's health was being sapped from it. It glowed red when its energy was being taken, and Bulbasaur also glowed red in receiving Golem's energy and health. After a few more seconds, Golem fainted.

"This battle is mine!" Ash declared, and he knelt down to pet Bulbasaur. "Thanks for doing your best Bulbasaur. All that training and battling we did last month is really showing."

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur thanked Ash for his words with a smile.

 **Winner: Ash & Bulbasaur**

'That was actually a good plan,' Hayden thought, watching the battle with a keen eye. 'Making eveyone think that Vine Whip wouldn't hurt Golem, was just a way to build up Chopper's confidence. Then he would attack hard and show that his Bulbasaur was a lot stronger than we thought he was. It would throw Chopper off his game and force him to make a hasty attack without thinking it through. Bulbasaur would dodge it, and finish it off with a Leech Seed, taking the rest of Golem's health and energy. Not bad.'

HL stepped forward after Chopper and Ash had returned their Pokémon to their respective, ball. "Okay, who's next?" he announces.

One of the five girls that rode with the Bicycle Gang came forward. She magenta eyes, and an angular face. She had long dark hair that came down to the her back thighs, and that hung over her left eye. She wore a red shirt, a long grey skirt, dark shoes, and a long blue coat.

"I am, the name's Delilah, little boy," she smirked at his glaring. "Let's go, Mankey!" she throws out a Poké Ball, and out of it a Mankey appears, glaring at Hayden.

Hayden carfully considers his options, then he calls out his Pokémon. "Leon, let's go!"

Leon the Lucario jumps onto the battlefield, and lands in his fighting stance. Padfoot watched as his packmate was about to battle. He would pay careful attention to this battle.

"I don't know what that Pokémon is, but I'm still going to win," she brags and smirks at HL.

HL only response was a glare.

 **Delilah & Mankey vs Hayden Lia-corde (HL) & Lucario (Leon)**

"Go, Mankey! Use Karate Chop!" Delilah commanded.

"Leon, dodge it now!" HL instructed.

Padfoot watched how Leon was dodging all of Mankey's Karate Chops. Never taking his eyes off of his opponent. Padfoot gave a subtle nod.

"Use, Low Kick!" Delilah ordered.

Mankey went in for the Low Kick at Leon's legs. Harry watched Leon crouched down, and performed a no-hands back flip, avoiding the Low Kick attack. 'Not bad, Leon,' Harry thought, a smile forming on his face.

"Use, Bone Rush!" HL told his Lucario.

Padfoot blinked at this. ' _He knows Bone Rush?!_ ' he thought, and watched as Leon's spike on his right paw glowed. Then with his left paw, he pulled at the green glowing energy. It extended and shaped into a long bone.

Leon spun it around, then he struck Mankey a few times with the energy shaped bone. While he attacked, Padfoot's green eyes were taking in every detail he could see of Leon's fighting style with Bone Rush. After all, he may be pack, but he was still a rival for the P-1 in Sunny Town.

"Alright, Leon, finish it!" he says aloud.

After hitting Mankey a few times, Leon finally struck Mankey in the face. The attack sent the Pig Monkey Pokémon towards her trainer. Delilah gasped, and quickly moved out of the way, just in time. Mankey hit the white rail behind them, and its eyes showed swirls in them.

Mankey had fainted.

 **Winner: Hayden Lia-corde (HL) & Lucario (Leon)**

Delilah glared at HL, then she returned her Pokémon to its ball.

Leon returned to his trainers side, and stood behind him, like he always did. The only thing is, this time, he felt HL's hand resting on his head. He looks up and spots Hayden looking at him.

"Good job Leon. That showed them they can't mess with us," he said, low for only Leon could hear.

Leon smiled at him and then they turned to see the same green-hair girl that spoke earlier introduce herself as Tyra. Before she could get out her Pokémon to battle, they all heard sirens coming their way. The gang was about to get ready for another fight when they saw three figures heading their way, on unicycles.

"Who in the world it that?" HL asked rather harshly, glaring at the figures.

 **A female voice:** Prepare for trouble!

 **A male voice:** Make it double!

Ash looked up at the figures riding around in a circle. The third one in the center dressed up like a circus master, cracking his whip. "It's Team Rocket!" he shouted.

 **{Cue the Music... Action!}**

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation.

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation.

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

 **Jessie:** Jessie.

 **James:** James.

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

 **{Annndddd... Cut!}**

HL and Leon had question marks hanging over their heads at the three newcomers, dressed weirdly. They both looked over at Ash and his friends, and blinked at seeing them looking disappointed.

"Who are they, Ash?" Hayden asks, while Jessie and James talked to the gang.

"That's Team Rocket. They're a bunch of criminals that try to steal other peoples Pokémon," Ash supplied.

" _And every time they show up, they say that lame motto of theirs,_ " Padfoot also supplied.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu nodded to this. HL and Leon looked at each other and frowned, before turning back to the gang and Team Rocket.

"Big Jess and Little Jim? What's that about?" Ash asked.

Jessie and James smirks at him and his friends. Harry had half closed eyes, and looked quite bored with this.

"Heh! Well, nerd, we had a pretty bad reputation here, back in the old days," Jessie spoke.

"You were "Chainer Jessy!" Big Jess was really cool, swinging her chain around while she rode her bicycle," Tyra gushed out in adoration.

Then Chopper talked about James. "And then there was "Trainer James." Little Jim was the only one in the Bike Gang who had to use training wheels."

Jessie and James smiled at those memories.

"I suppose we were really crazy back then," Jessie said, moved by how she was back in the old days.

"Well, I guess our secret past isn't secret anymore," James says.

The 4 trainers and 3 Pokémon all had sweat-drops on the back of their heads at what they had just heard.

"I kinda wish it still _was_ a secret," Ash says. Misty and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Pika," Pikachu in agreement said: Yeah.

"That was something I didn't need to hear at all," Hayden's right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance at the two idiot adults.

Leon whined a bit and looked at Padfoot. "Urah, Rah Rah Rah, Urah?" he barked: Padfoot, please tell me that didn't just happen, and we wasted time in listening to it?

Padfoot barked back to him, "Ar, Rahrah, Rah, Rah, Rah," saying: Sorry Leon, but yes and yes.

Team Rocket then convinced the Bicycle Gang to aid them in getting rid of Ash, Misty, and Brock for always ruining their plans. They included Hayden, too which made the boy glare at them. When Chopper and Tyra agreed, Meowth told them to help them catch all of the kids Pokémon.

The 4 trainers got tense as the gang was about ready to come after them. Before that could happen, Harry stepped forward, and howled loudly. His howl caused everyone to stop in their tracks and stare at Harry in confusion.

He stopped after 10 seconds of howling one note. When he was done, he smirked in Team Rockets direction, folded his arms, and waited.

Everybody was confused by what just happened, except for Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, and Leon. They had blinked rapidly at the howl, then just watch to see what would take place.

Just as Jessie was about to say something, a light shot out from one of James' Poké Balls. The light materialized into Goro the Machoke! And he looked at Padfoot with an expression that said "I'm gonna kick your furry butt".

"What's Goro doing out of his Ball?!" Jessie asks in surprise.

"The twerps shiny Lucario said that Goro's a muscle bound moron who couldn't win a fight even if he was given a handicap," everyone looked at the talking Meowth in confusion, so he elaborated, "When he howled, he was insulting Goro."

"Oohh!" the Bike Gang said.

Goro had walked up to his rival and stood 3 ft in front of him. Looking down at him, while Padfoot continued to smirk at the taller and more muscular Pokémon.

" _Before you get bent out of shape, I have a proposition for you,_ " he said. Inside he smiled brightly at having Goro's, and by extension James' attention. " _In the next town over, there's a P-1 Grand Prix happening in 2 days._ "

At the mention of the P-1, Goro and James' eyes lit up. Ash and his friends, including HL, all blinked in realization at what Padfoot may be trying to do.

" _Leon here,_ " Padfoot gestures to the other Lucario with his paw, " _is also entering it. It's a triple battle this time around. The type choices for our two partners are; Normal, Electric, Grass, Water, and Bug types. Now I know which Pokémon are your teammates, but if you want to enter the P-1 in the next town, now might be the right time to catch a new partner, before the deadline._ "

Jessie looked annoyed, then said, "Who cares about that blasted tournament! Now Tyra prepare to-"

"Very well Lucario," James all of a sudden said, and stood beside his Machoke. Padfoot now frowned at what he was feeling from James' aura. "In 2 days you say?" he received a nod. "Then we'll see you in 2 days, and when we do..." Goro smacks his fist into his left palm, and had a wicked grin on his face.

Padfoot, not intimidated in the least, nodded to them.

Goro then takes James' unicycle and starts to ride it, throwing James onto his shoulder.

"James! What do you think you're doing?" Jessie shouted.

James turns to her and said, "Preparing for the P-1, of course."

"Wrong! Have you forgotten we're here to capture the kids Pokémon?!"

Suddenly, James' face and voice took on a darker tone when he spoke, "I'll be training for the P-1 Grand Prix, Jessie. That is final."

That look and tone made Jessie and Meowth back up in fear of the man. Goro glanced Jessie's way, and gave a sinister smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Padfoot.

The Bike Gang, instead of looking at James in fear as well, they became even more starry-eyed. Leon frowned at what he was feeling, the aura of... his frown deepened.

"Ah! Little Jim is competing in the P-1! Well let's show our support to Little Jim by cheering him on!" Chopper said to his gang.

They all cheered for James as he wand Goro were about to leave the area, until Goro reached down and snagged Meowth and held him under his left arm. While James was on Goro's right shoulder. Meowth protested loudly, as he was taken away down the bridge by Goro and James.

With her partners gone, Jessie did the only thing she could think of doing. She rode on her unicycle to catch up with James and the others. Not wanting to face the twerp all alone.

Harry watched them go, frowning at their departure. Leon came up beside him, frowning as well.

"Urah Rah, Rah?" Padfoot barked: Did you catch that?

Leon nodded. "Ar. Ar, Rah, Rah... Rah, Urah, Ar, Urah," he barked: Yeah. The Machoke's aura... I felt it bled into his trainers' aura.

Harry nodded. He felt it as well. The they all tuned to the sound of sirens heading their way, and saw police cars. In front of them, was an Officer Jenny.

"Hey, who's causing all the trouble on this Bike Path?" Jenny called out aloud.

The gang now looked scared.

"The Cops! Let's split!" Chopper shouted and the gang readily complied. Hopping onto their bikes and leaving the scene in a hurry. As they were riding, trying to get away, the police cars still gave chase.

* * *

Officer Jenny stayed behind to question the four kids with their three Pokémon at the rest area.

"So you're just trying to deliver Pokémon medicine to Sunny Town?" she asks them.

"Right. Joy, the beautiful Pokémon Center nurse, sent us," Brock said, swooning over Jenny. "Of course, she can't compare with you, Officer Jenny."

Jenny, however, seem to have taken no notice of Brock's advances and says, "You need to get there, so I'll give you an escort."

Just then, her phone on her motorcycle went off. She answers it, "This is 3-0-3. (...) Roger! Over and out!" she then turns to the group with a look of regret. "There's been an accident. I'll have to go."

"That's okay, we'll be fine," Ash promises.

"Be careful!" Jenny reminds them, before driving off towards the accident.

"We should get moving Ash. A sick Pokémon's counting on us!" Misty turned to Ash.

Ash nodded and soon they were all riding again down the bridge. As they were riding for about 15 minutes now, Hayden looked off to the right and saw dark clouds were approaching fast.

"Hey Ash," he called out, getting the boy's attention. "There's a storm coming in fast."

"Come on everybody! Double time!" Ash shouted behind him.

Hayden, Brock, and Misty all nodded, and all began to pedal faster than before. It was a good thing they all good leg muscles, Ash and HL more so than Brock and Misty, because they made it over the Drawbridge before the storm hit them, and the Drawbridge opened up.

Waiting on the other side was the Bike Gang, prepared to battle them. Hayden was about to take out a Poké Ball and battle them, until Ash yelled at them to get out of his way so they could get the medicine to a sick Pokémon. This shocked the gang. They now knew the reason they kids were out in the storm, and decided to escort them to the Pokémon themselves.

Ash, Padfoot, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock appeared to be grateful, as was Leon. Hayden, however, was still suspicious of them, but let them escort them. They did have a sick Pokémon to help.

 **...**

The storm finally had pass and they made it to the center with the medicine. It turned out that it was for a sick Shellder. It recovered in no time, and the group celebrated with the Bike Gang.

Chopper, Tyra, and Delilah looked serious at the group.

"From now on, we're calling you Awesome Ash!" Chopper declared.

"Mighty Misty!" Tyra declared.

Ash chuckled nervously at the new nickname and sweat-dropped. "Well, gosh, I'm not really that awesome..."

"And you, Incredible HL!" Delilah states.

Hayden looks at her, with a blank look. "No," he simply says. Leon sweat-drops at his trainers' mood.

Brock then came over to Tyra and took her hand. "You can call me honey."

"URAH!"

 **WHAM!**

Brock was laid out on the floor again, and again Padfoot was dragging him away, grumbling telepathically, " _How about she calls you sour, because there's nothing sweet about you, lover boy._ "

Everybody looks on with sweat-drops on their heads, and laughs nervously.

* * *

The Bike Gang left for the bridge a while ago, and Hayden showed Ash and the others where the Stadium was to register for the P-1. When they got there, both boys presented their P-1 ID Cards, and filled out the paperwork of which Pokémon and type they were going to use.

With that done, and still some daylight left, Hayden lead Ash and the others to a park that was deserted.

Perfect.

Hayden turned to Ash with a serious expression.

Ash blinked in realization, then set his face in determination.

Both boys were 20 paces from each other.

Brock and Misty frowned at the two, but stayed out of it.

Padfoot, Leon, and Pikachu stood by their respective trainers and looked at each other.

"Thanks for helping me and Leon get here Ash. But don't think that will change anything. We have one more day left before the P-1 begins. Just to let you know, I won't hold back. Are we clear?" he asks rather harshly to the other boy, who looked back at him with acceptance.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, HL. Before we depart..." Ash gestures with his head forward.

"... A little warm up? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Hayden gave a small smirk at his lips, and gestures the same way.

At those gestures, their, respective, Lucario now stood in front of their trainers. As one, they both knelt down to one knee, and looked at each other with determination. They knew what was to come next.

A Pokémon Battle!

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **This is by far my longest chapter to date, because I did two episodes in one. I would like to thank Deviant Artist Haychel for allowing me guest star two of his two characters from his drawings: Hayden Lia-corde (HL) and Leon the Lucario. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the name, you can find him at Deviant Art. com.**

 **Again, if you are reading this, Thank You, Haychel! :)**

 **Now then...**

 **Pokémon, Who am I?:**

 **Greetings humans, behold my gorgeous, beautiful hair, and my lavishing gown that hides my feet. Although I have feet, I don't have a footprint. I love to express my feelings through dancing around in graceful and rhythmical motions. No other Pokémon has the same type combination as I do, ecept for my pre-evolution. I possess unusal powers, as I can be very cold hearted if angered. However, if I find I like you very much, just be careful, you might fall to sleep after I kiss you.**

 **I am Jynx, The Human Shape** **Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: magical fan18, Dark Wolf of Teros, Bast Misao, Maximus Potter, jeskasaurus93, BetaZackFan, Nayeri, Raven Fay, Phoenix Paladin, Midnightshadow35, Shadow Operative, and 253910 for answering both parts! :)**

 **Congrats to these readers: DarkUmbreon15 for answering the first part. ;)**

 **Sorry to KaitonLocke and Zane Blazye, but it's not Gardevoir. Though I did wonder how many readers would choose her, so sorry.**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Pokémon, Who am I?:**

 **HIYA! Greetings humans, I am very fast and can evade any attacks thrown at me. Due to my high speed, you might think I'm invisible. I am the right choice to have on your team. However, if you don't train me properly, I will refuse to obey you. I promise you that I'll put your abilities to the test. Just be ready, because of me special speed increasing powers. You won't be able to keep up with me. I also share a category with another** **Pokémon, but you better remember that I was the first of the two of us. Don't you forget it! Or you will have trouble! Look behind you! ... Didn't see me? Too, bad.**

 **I am ?, The? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Tauros: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, Double Team

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M) Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F) Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Muk: Moves:** Unknown

 **Diglett: (M)** **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **Ryhorn:** **(15x)**

 **Kakuna:** **(10x)**

 **Exeggute: (M)**

 **Chansey: (F)**

 **Nidorino: (M)**

 **Nidorina: (F)**

 **Kangaskhan: (F)**

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Weezing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move** Stealer: Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	40. The Battle of the Lucario

**Author's Note: I want to take this time to say, Thank You to everybody who has favored or are following me and my stories! Really its such a great feeling to know I have so many silent supporters who enjoy what I'm bringing to the table.**

 **With that said, if some of you haven't noticed, I am going back to the beginning of Chapter 1 and am editing them and putting in the Pokemon teams as well.**

 **Again thank you all for your continued silent support and enjoy the read! :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **or Harry Potter in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **HP: Padfoot's Next Great Adventure: Kanto**

 **The Battle of the Lucario**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Lucario looked at Harry, breathes a sigh of relief, and smiles, then holds out a paw. "I'm Leon, by the way."_

 _Harry smiles back and shakes the offered paw. "Nice to meet you, Leon. My name is Padfoot."_

 _ **...**_

 _Padfoot asks, "Hey, Leon, have you, by chance, been competing in the P-1 competitions, too?"_

 _Leon smiled. "Yep! My trainer and I have entered 4 P-1 Grand Prix's, so far," he answered, but looked kind of embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "keh, but I have only 2 Plaques to show for it."_

 _ **...**_

 _Leon shyly looks at Padfoot. "Padfoot... we're going to compete in the P-1 Grand Prix... that's taking place in Sunny Town... 3 days from now."_

 _Padfoot nodded, then looked at Leon carfully. "Why are you telling me this, Leon?"_

 _"I want to battle you, Padfoot."_

 _ **...**_

 _"Thanks for helping me and Leon get here Ash. But don't think that will change anything. We have one more day left before the P-1 begins. Just to let you know, I won't hold back. Are we clear?"_

 _"I wouldn't expect anything less, HL. Before we depart..." Ash gestures with his head forward._

 _"... A little warm up? Yeah I was thinking the same thing," Hayden gave a small smirk at his lips, and gestures the same way._

 _At those gestures, their, respective, Lucario now stood in front of their trainers. As one, they both knelt down to one knee, and looked at each other with determination. They knew what was to come next._

 _A Pokémon Battle!_

* * *

Bright green eyes stared into red eyes.

Red eyes stared back into bright green eyes.

Green eyes that belonged to a shiny Lucario. One that wore an orange scarf on his right bicep, and a Black Belt, currently.

Red eyes that belonged to a light, blue-furred Lucario. Who was wearing a red bandanna on his right leg.

The shiny Lucario was named, Padfoot. Formerly, 15 year old Slytherin, Harry James Potter.

The other Lucario was called, Leon.

Both kneeled down to the ground onto one leg, resting an arm on the bent leg, and the other paw on the ground. Their eyes locked onto each other, and never looking away. Both belonged to two very promising and very determined trainers; Ash Ketchum and Hayden Lia-corde (HL), respectively.

As the two Lucario stared at each other from across the field, so did their trainers.

Off to the side was Misty and Pikachu. They both looked on, apprehensive, at how the battle might go. Both also a bit worried.

Brock had taken to the center of the field to be the referee. A light had burst from one of his Poké Balls, and Paras had appeared next to his trainer.

During the last month, when the group was training and staying in one spot for awhile, Paras had taken to helping Brock referee the matches between their groups' Pokémon. He had unofficially become the groups' Pokémon Ref. None of the other Pokémon would battle unless Paras was there to referee. Though Paras isn't needed all the time, it was nice to know that the Pokémon had created their own way of keeping the battles fair.

And right now, Paras was there to do his part. To which Brock smiled at his partner, and both got ready to do their thing.

Brock announced the battle. "All right. This will be a one-on-one Pokémon Battle. Lucario Padfoot vs Lucario Leon, with no time limit."

"Paras, Paras. Paras, Paras," Paras, in his own clicking, announced: A clean fight. From both sides.

Both Padfoot and Leon stood up and nodded at Paras' words.

Ash and HL nodded to Brock's words as well.

Seriously, Brock says, "Begin the battle, now."

Paras held up a claw, "Paras!" then brought it down in a slicing motion saying: Fight!

 **Ash: Lucario (Padfoot) vs Hayden Lia-corde (HL): Lucario (Leon)**

HL started things off. "Leon, use Hidden Power!" he commanded.

Leon pulled his arms to his sides, elbows bent, and paws balled into fists. He had a concentrated look on his face, and many white orbs appeared. They started circling around the Lucario, pretty fast. Leon then thrusts his left arm forward, and about four of the 24 of the orbs shot out at Padfoot.

"Padfoot, dodge it," Ash called out.

Harry dodged to his left. The white orbs hitting the spot he vacated. Leon then, followed his shiny opponent in the same direction.

" _You're not going to be able to hit me with simple attacks like those,_ " Padfoot told to his opponent.

While moving in the same direction as Padfoot, Leon smirked and thrust his right arm forward. The rest of the 20 orbs came shooting at him, faster than the first set did. This made Padfoot narrow his eyes.

' _That's faster than before!_ ' he thought, as he dodges again, at the last moment.

The orbs, instead of hitting Padfoot, hit the tree that was behind him, after he dodged. What happened afterwards was that the tree now was partly frozen after the white orbs had hit it.

Misty, Pikachu, Brock, and Paras looked at the results in amazement. Then in realization at what it may have done to Padfoot if that attack did hit. Ash looked at the results himself, and took note, not to let that attack hit his brother.

"Use Extreme Speed!" HL said, looking determined to win.

Ash and Padfoot blinked in surprise at the move.

'He knows Extreme Speed/ _He knows Extreme Speed?!_ ' the two thought the same thing, and saw Leon take a step in Padfoot's direction, before vanishing on the spot!

Padfoot was now sliding on the ground, on his feet and left paw, to a stop. As soon as he was about to stop, he felt a presence appear behind him out of nowhere. He turned his head slightly to the right, and saw Leon in midair preparing to kick him in the head.

' _What?!_ ' he thought in surprise, but his face betrayed no thought.

"Block that, now!" Ash immediately said.

On crouched knees, he turns around quickly, and blocks the incoming kick with his left arm. Padfoot definitely felt some strength behind the attack. Once the kick was stopped, Padfoot grabbed hold of Leon's left leg with his right paw, while Leon was still in the air.

Feeling his leg being grabbed, Leon twists himself to the left, to throw a right punch at Padfoot's head. The punch was caught too, by Padfoot's left paw. With one final twist of his body, Leon brought his right leg around, and down to strike Padfoot's head from above.

Though, that too, was blocked as well. For when Leon twisted himself in Padfoot's grip to attack with his remaining leg, that enabled Padfoot to use the same left paw, that's still holding Leon's fist, to bring up his arm, and block Leon's downwards kick.

That put Leon in an upside down position. He smiled at this, as this was what he was aiming for from the get go. Padfoot had successfully blocked and held Leon's left leg, right paw, and his right leg. That left his left paw free to strike him in the stomach or center.

' _This guy..._ ' Padfoot thought, as he had just realized that he was in a bit of a bind, at the moment.

As Leon cocked back his left fist, in preparation for the attack, he saw Padfoot blink in surprise at what he was about to do. He swung his fist, and hit... nothing!

As soon as his fist was about to make contact with Padfoot's stomach, the shiny Pokémon pushed/threw Leon away of him. Leon went one direction and Padfoot went backwards. Leon twisted in the air landed on all fours. He looked back and saw Padfoot was crouching, with his left paw on the ground.

' _Well, he's definitely creative, that's for sure,_ ' Padfoot thought to himself.

He was becoming interested in Leon's way of battling, however, this was only a warm up. And he, himself, wanted to see what Leon can really do in the ring. So, through their bond, he sent Ash his feelings to Ash to put an end to this battle.

Ash blinked at his brother's feelings, and nodded. "Okay Padfoot, time for us to attack! Use..."

 **'Rubububble!'**

Everyone present stopped what they were doing, and looked around to find the source of what made that loud sound.

 **'Rubububble!'**

Everybody's attention then turned towards a blushing Pikachu, who was holding his stomach. They all blinked, and Pikachu scratched the back of his head, and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Pika," Pikachu apologized.

"You're hungry, huh, buddy?" Ash asked, smiling at his starter Pokémon.

"Pikachu," Pikachu, nodding his head, said: Sure am.

"Well, it is true that we didn't even have lunch at all today, while riding along the bridge. And today's nearly over with," Misty said, and indicating the setting sun.

"That means that it's almost time for dinner," Ash surmised, then turned back to Pikachu. "Well, just try to hang in there, buddy, until we're finished our battle-"

 **'Rubububble!'**

 **'Rubububble!'**

Two more stomach growls were heard. This time it came from Misty and Brock. Both of them now looked just as embarrassed as Pikachu.

"Sorry," they both said at once.

" _To be honest, Ash,_ " Ash turned to his brother, who was grinning nervously at him. " _I am getting hungry myself, here._ "

And almost as if on que Padfoot's and Leon's stomach's both growled.

 **'Rubububble!'**

 **'Rubububble!'**

Both Pokémon now held their stomachs, and had faint blushes on their cheeks. The two looked at each other, and chuckled nervously.

HL was now starting to look particularly angry at the delay of their battle. It was picked up by Ash, and he went on to say, "Hey, HL? How about we call this match a draw, due to all of us being hungry, and we all go grab a bite to-"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" he harshly yells out loud, making everyone look at him in apprehensiveness. "We're in the middle of a battle, and you want to go get some food because your stomachs says so? No! We're going to finish this battle right here, right-"

 **'RUBUBUBBLE!'**

Now, HL's scowl morphed into surprised, wide-eyes with a frown of embarrassment before everyone's eyes. A blush made its way to his cheeks as he was now the center of everyone's attention. It would seem that, his stomach complained the loudest.

"What do you say, HL?" Hayden looks at Ash, who was speaking to him. "Our Pokémon very well can't battle on an empty stomach now can they?" he asks grinning at the brunette.

"He's right. Pokémon need energy to battle, and good food provides good energy, right?" Misty asks, smiling at the speechless trainer.

"Not to mention that you and Ash, as their trainers, can't very well issue out the right commands if you both are famished. Food can give you brain power to think and make better choices during a battle," Brock added, also smiling at HL.

HL looked at each of the three taveling comapions he was with. He frowned at the fact that they may be right. He then looked at the two Lucario in question. They both looked to him for his answer, before Leon came walking towards him. Leon was soon standing in front of his trainer. He whined and gave him a smiling look of understanding. HL looked back at his Pokémon, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"[sigh] Fine. Call it a draw, and let's get something to eat," he says, in defeat.

Everyone smiled at the decision to get some food.

"This match is a Draw, due to both Pokémon and trainers being hungry!" Brock announced.

"Paras, Paras. Paras, Paras, Paras!" Paras slashes the air and said: Match Draw. Now, lets go eat!

 **DRAW!**

The group sighed in relief and then started for the Pokémon Center. Ash waited for HL to catch up, and walked beside him to the center. Along with Brock, which had returned his Paras back to its ball, and Misty.

Pikachu decided to ride on Padfoot's shoulder, and converse with the two Aura Pokémon. The sounds of growls, barks, and Pikachus, were the only sounds the group heard until they got to the center.

 **...**

 **Pokémon Center**

The gang were enjoying their meals, and the Padfoot, Pikachu, and Leon were enjoying theirs. HL had noticed that Brock had given Leon the same Pokémon food he gave to Padfoot. The way his Lucario reacted happily at the taste of said food, raised Hayden's eyebrows.

"Hey, Brock?" he got the teens' attention, in a more subdued voice. "What was it that you gave Leon there?"

"That was some of my homemade Pokémon food. I have been improving on the recipe for years now. When I learned that Padfoot was both a Fighting and Steel type, I began experimenting with different ingredients, to find the right combination for him," Brock says, smiling at the younger boy.

"By starting first with the Pokémon food for Fighting types, I branched off from there, and finally made something that Padfoot really likes. It would seem that, Leon likes it as well," Brock says aloud and more towards the Pokémon's table.

He got a happy bark from the Lucario in question, and he chuckled.

"It really does my heart good to see other Pokémon taking liking to the food I make," Brock says, smiling at the happy faces he sees on the three Pokémon.

HL turned back to looking at Leon, and continued to think about the changes in Leon's current behavior and times past. He honestly, couldn't figure out why his Pokémon can act so openly with a Pokémon that he will be competing against the day after tomorrow. He sighs, and decided to put that out of his mind, for now, and focus on how to train his three Pokémon tomorrow.

After they all ahd eaten, HL bid everyone goodnight, and said that he'll be away tomorrow training his team. He shook hands with Ash and his friends, and Leon gave Padfoot and Pikachu a hug goodnight.

Once done, they went for their separate rooms, for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

The Sunny Towns' P-1 Grand Prix had begun, though here it was like Brooklyn City's P-1 in reverse. Here there were a lot of trainers that had the right type of Pokémon partners to qualify, but didn't have had a qualifying fighting type with them. So, like last time, there were only 4 entries for this P-1 Grand Prix. Ash, HL, James and a local trainer from Sunny Town named Keith.

Each trainer stood by their respective Fighting Pokémon partner:

 **Ash Ketchum with (Padfoot) Lucario**

 **James with (Goro) Machoke**

 **Keith with Poliwrath**

 **Hayden Lia-corde (HL) with (Leon) Lucrio**

Ash and Padfoot gave each other looks of disbelief. This was just like last time.

"I guess the P-1 is really strict about their rules on qualifiers, huh?" Ash asked Padfoot rhetorically.

" _It would seem so, Ash,_ " Padfoot responded, as they joined the others in the ring.

As the crowd was cheering for the 4 trainers and their Fighting Pokémon partners beside them, the floor area opened up to show the fighting ring to be surrounded by water. This was for the Water Pokémon to use. However, if the non-water type Pokémon falls into the mote, then that's considered, Ring Out.

 **Announcer: Welcome, everyone! To the Sunny Town's P-1 Grand Prix!**

 **[CROWD CHEERS]**

 **: Today, we have 4 participants who are going to have a 3-on-3 Pokémon on the ring surrounded by a mote. This is for those trainers who have Water Pokémon participating.**

 **: Here's how it goes, if a Pokémon falls out of the ring or into the water, with the exception of water types, its an automatic Ring Out! If you lose your Fighting Type Pokémon in the first or second battle, then that team automatically loses without having to finish the battle! So, it is advisable that all participants use their Fighting Pokémon as their last one for the battle.**

Ash and the other trainers frowned at that last rule.

Up in the crowds, Misty and Brock also frowned at that rule.

Misty says, "So, if Ash uses Padfoot first, and he loses to another Pokémon, then..."

"He won't be able to continue," Brock finishes, looking worried. "He'll be disqualified."

 **: Also, if you lose a partner Pokémon, but still win the battle, you will have to battle with your remaining Pokémon on your team for the duration of the tournament.**

Ash and the others nodded in understanding.

 **: So now, let's get things started. Our first round will be, Ash Ketchum and his Lucario, Padfoot, facing off against Sunny Town's own trainer, Keith, and his partner, Poliwrath!**

 **[CROWD CHEERS]**

Ash stands in one corner, outside of the mote. Keith stands in another, and both trainers smirk at each other. Determined not to lose.

 **: The first round will begin. So, at the sound of the bell, both trainers will release their first Pokémon into the ring or water. And remember, with the exception of water types, if the Pokémon in the ring falls into the water, its a Ring Out! And if the fighting type loses, then that team is disqualified from continuing. Now, let the match begin!**

 **[CLANG!]**

 **Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario + Pikachu and 1 Pokémon vs Keith: Poliwrath + 2 Pokémon**

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted, and pointed to the ring.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, jumping into the ring.

"Go, Voltorb!" Keith threw the Pokéball, and Voltorb emerged from within.

"Voltorb!" it chimed.

As the crowd cheered them on, the trainers issued out their commands.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Voltorb, use Thunderbolt, too!"

"Pika, Chu!" "Voltorb!"

Both Pokémon released their attacks onto each other. The attacks met in midfield. Both Pokémon trying to over power the other. A little while later, they stopped using Thunderbolt and moved on to a different attack.

"All right, Voltorb. Use Swift Attack!" Keith called out.

"Voltorb!" it said, and shot pale, yellow stars at Pikachu.

"You can't dodge it, so counter it with Thunder Shock, Pikachu!" Ash thought quickly.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, and fired the electric attack at the incoming Swift.

Both attacks met in mid field, and caused a explosion upon impact. Gray clouds of smoke was the results. When the smoke thinned out, Keith made his move.

"Now, Voltorb. Tackle!"

"Voltorb!" Voltorb went charging towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Mega Punch!" Ash shouts, punching the air in front of him.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu acknowledges the order. He cocks his right paw back into a fist. A white energy glow surrounds the paw.

As Voltorb got within range, Pikachu punched Voltorb with his glowing paw, and sent Voltorb into the mote and out of the ring. It floated back up to the surface, with swirly-eyes, indicating that it had fainted.

 **Announcer: And that's a Ring Out for Voltorb! Pikachu wins the 1st battle!**

 **[CROWD CHEERS]**

 **Keith: Poliwrath + 1 Pokémon**

Keith returned his defeated Pokémon, and Ash called for Pikachu to return to him. Once Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, Ash released his second Pokémon.

"I choose you, Gyarados!" Ash threw the ball, and the light from within materialized into the large water serpent, in the mote.

Gyarados roared upon entry. The crowd was still with apprehension, and some were already heading for the doors. Slowly as to not gain the Atrocious Pokémon's attention.

HL and Leon looked wide-eyed at the entrance of Ash's Atrocious Pokémon, Gyarados.

HL had no idea that Ash would be using that Pokémon in this competition. He clenched his fists, and carefully watched the water/flying type. A bit of sweat came down the left side of his face, as he went over the list of moves his Pokémon knew, and which of them would be best to face off against Gyarados.

Leon looked a bit frightened at the sight of Padfoot's teammate. He quickly swallowed, and set his face to determination look. He mentally prepared himself for his battles.

When Gyarados stopped roaring and turned to see who his opponent was, he saw... nothing. Ash and all three of his Pokémon didn't see their opponent anywhere. The crowd, too, were looking around and wondered where Keith went.

They soon got their answer.

The all turned to the sound of the opening of a door, and saw the young trainer bolting out of the building. The door slammed, and all was quiet. The door that was marked, EXIT.

Soon, everybody in the stadium sweat-dropped at this action.

 **Announcer: Uh... it would appear that Trainer Keith has... uh left the stadium. So, the winner by forfeit is Gyarados! And that means that Ash's team will get to move on to the finals.**

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **Winner: Ash: (Padfoot) Lucario + Pikachu and Gyarados**

Padfoot looked up at his water type teammate. He saw the look of disappointment, and anger on Gyarados' face. Padfoot couldn't blame him. Padfoot himself was eager to see his water serpent friend in battle again, only for their opponent to run scared out of the stadium.

He watched as Ash got his teammate's attention, and had him bend down so Ash could talk to him directly. He smiles at how Ash was rubbing the left side of Gyarados' face. Talking calmly to their large teammate, and getting him to relax before returning him to his Poké Ball.

They left their spot, to allow the next match to get underway.

* * *

As HL was standing on his side, outside of the mote, he frowned. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see Gyarados battle. By watching how Ash and Gyarados battled with each other, would have given him an idea as to how he could beat the water serpent.

Now, he'll have to wait and deal with his current opponent. He looked at his challenger, and narrowed his eyes. It was James of Team Rocket.

From what he has seen of the guy from 2 days ago, he has a Machoke, which will be a challenge for Leon, due to his typing. He also knew that James was using Meowth as a battle partner for his Machoke. He just didn't know which Pokémon was his 3rd choice.

Obviously, he has a qualifying Pokémon, or he wouldn't be here. He took a deep breath, let it out, and took out a Poké Ball. He and James both had one in hand, and stared at each other with a glare.

 **: We're now to our next match it's HL and Lucario's team vs James and Machoke's team. Let the match begin!**

 **[CLANG]**

 **Hayden Lia-corde (HL): (Leon) Lucario + 2 Pokémon vs James: (Goro) Machoke + Meowth and 1 Pokémon**

"Okay, Weepinbell! Go!" James shouted and threw his ball.

HL then threw his Poké Ball. "Gang, let's go!"

Soon the two Pokémon appeared in the ring.

"Bel!" the grass/poison Pokémon chimed.

"Scyther!" the bug/flying type hissed.

 **...**

"So that's James' new Pokémon, huh?" Misty said beside Brock.

"If he caught it in a day, I wonder how strong it is? Guess we'll find out," Brock said.

 **...**

"So, HL named his Scyther Gang, huh? Wonder what inspired him to name him as such," Ash asked in wonder.

Padfoot shrugged his shoulders, then looked at the match up. He was trying analyze how the battle might go.

" _This battle can go either way,_ " Harry said to Ash and Pikachu. " _On one hand Scyther's typing gives it an advantage in battle. However, the same can be said about Weepinbell's poison typing, and if Weepinbell knows any poison moves._ "

Ash and Pikachu nodded to Padfoot's assessment, and looked on as the battle had begun.

 **...**

"Now Weepinbell, use you Tackle Attack!" James commanded.

"Gang, counter with Double Team!" HL said.

"Bell, Bell, Bell," said the grass type, and he charged at his opponent.

"Scy, Scyther, Scyther," the Mantis Pokémon responded, and made two copies of himself.

Weepinbell stops himself and sweats at seeing two more of his opponent.

"Don't be fooled by that move," James said with a smirk. "Jump up and use, Sleep Powder!"

Weepinbell did as he was told, and was soon in the air above the Scyther. He then released his Sleep Powder onto the bug and its copies.

"Quick, Gang, use Swords Dance. Spinn around in place and blow away that powder," HL said quickly.

Ash, Padfoot, and Pikachu blinked at that manuever and watched in amazement as HL's Scyther did as he was told. Gang spun around so fast the Sleep Powder dispersed and never touched him.

"Tackle now!"

James's voice was heard, and Gang had no time to defend himself from being tackled from above. HL gritted his teeth in anger.

"Now, Sleep Powder! Again!" James called out.

Before the grass Pokémon could touch the ground, he sent another mist of Sleep Powder at Gang. This time, Gang was caught in it, and fell to sleep onto the ring's floor.

Misty, Brock, Ash, and his Pokémon all gasped at how James was turning the tide of the battle in his favor.

"Now to finish this! Weepinbell, push that overgrown bug out of here with your Razor Leaf!" James shouted dramatically.

Weepinbell, then spun around in a circle, and fired his Razor Leaf attack at the sleeping Scyther.

HL and Leon could do nothing but sigh in defeat, as they watched Gang being pushed to the edge of the ring, and falling into the mote.

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **Announcer: And that's a Ring Out for Scyther! Weepinbell wins the 1st battle!**

 **[CROWD CHEERS]**

 **Hayden Lia-corde (HL): (Leon) Lucario + 1 Pokémon**

Ash and his friends all frowned at Hayden losing the first battle of the second round. They watched as he returned his Scyther to his Poké Ball, and took out another one. They also noticed that James decided to keep Weepinbell on the field.

James looked mighty confident at that point.

'That will be his biggest mistake,' HL thought, glaring at James.

"Let's go, Caesar!" HL throws the Poké Ball, and a new Pokémon appears in the ring.

"Prinplup!" it chirped boldly, and full of confidence.

Leon just snickered at his teammate's attitude. Everybody else looked at the new Pokémon with interest as they have never seen that Pokémon before.

It was a blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with light blue facial markings, wing tips, and lower body. Its eyes are blue and it has a short yellow beak with a small point above it. Two large, yellow ridges extend from its beak over the back of its head and meet just above the nape of its neck. On its body are four large, white spots that resemble buttons. Instead of arms, it has long, flipper-like wings that are capable of knocking over and snapping trees. It has short legs with yellow, three-toed feet.

Ash tried to scan the new Pokémon, but got the " **Pokémon unkown. No data** " from Dexter. He looked back up just in time to see HL make his move.

"Ice Beam, now!" he commanded, and sounding angry.

"Prinplup!" it shouted at a blue and white sphere appeared before its mouth, then firing three beams at the surprised grass type.

The attack connected, and Weepinbell was frozen solid. And by the swirls in its eyes, unconcious as well.

"Ahh!" James cried out in shock, and the crowd looked on in disbelief at how fast that was.

 **Announcer: Weepinbell is... frozen solid, and is unable to continue. So, this 2nd battle goes to Prinplup!**

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **James: (Goro) Machoke + Meowth**

The announcer says, reading from the paper in front of him.

 **...**

"Prinplup? It must be a water type for him to know Ice Beam," Ash said, frowning at not having any info on such a Pokémon.

" _I'll bet that it's a Pokémon from the region he came from too,_ " Padfoot said to his brother and Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu added in: Then he's the one that I'll be facing if he beats James.

"Yep, if we face them, you'll battle that Prinplup of his, Buddy," Ash answered, as they watch James call back Weepinbell and got ready to send out his next Pokémon.

 **...**

"Okay then. Meowth, go!" James shouted.

"Meowth!" Meowth responded and jumped into the ring. The Scratch Cat Pokémon knew not to said a word in human-speech while he was competing.

HL decided to leave Prinplup in.

* * *

"Well, it's Meowth's turn," Ash said, frowning at this.

" _Let's just see if a day's worth of training is of any help to him,_ " Padfoot replied.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded and watched.

 **...**

"Do you think Meowth has a chance?" Misty asks.

"Not sure. I wouldn't count on it," Brock responded with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **: So it's Prinplup vs Meowth! The the battle begin!**

 **[CLANG]**

"Caesar, use Bubble Beam!" HL called out his first attack.

"Dodge it Meowth!" James said.

Prinplup fires his Bubble Beam at the normal type, and Meowth dodges to the right.

"Now, use your Fury Swipes."

Meowth nods, unsheathes his claws, and runs at the penguin-looking Pokémon in a war-cry. Ready to dish out some pain.

Leon sweat-drops at seeing how slow Meowth was, and sighs in disappointment.

HL frowns at the slow speed of the Normal Pokémon, and closes his eyes in boredom.

"Caesar, use Pound," he says nonchalantly.

As soon as Meowth jumped at the water type, Prinplup used his left flipper smack Meowth away from him. Unfortunately, for Meowth, he was sent into the mote.

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **Announcer: And that's a Ring Out for Meowth! Prinplup wins the 3rd battle!**

 **[CROWD CHEERS]**

 **James: (Goro) Machoke**

Ash and his friends all clapped for HL winning that round. They saw he was recalling his Prinplup back to his ball. He then pointed to the ring, and Leon jumped over the mote, and into the ring.

James had just pulled Meowth out of the water, and gestured for Goro to enter.

Padfoot was going to watch carefully how this battle will go.

 **: And now, we come to the 4th battle. James' Machoke vs HL's Lucario! Let the battle begin!**

 **[CLANG]**

Goro went first and tried to attack Leon with a barrage of Karate Chops and Low Kicks. He was determined to beat this Lucario and face off against his rival Padfoot again. And win this time.

Leon responded accordingly, by dodging Goro's attacks. He was reading Goro's attack pattern pretty well, and was able to predict what his next move would be. He also knew that the Machoke before him, knew the move Thunder Punch, from seeing it online. So, he had a way to avoid being hit with that attack.

Goro, after noticing he wasn't getting anywhere, jumped back and activated his Thunder Punch. Leon tensed up and got ready to counter the attack.

Goro ran forward, while Leon jumped from the center of the ring, to being close to the ropes. Goro was soon upon him, and swung.

Leon then initiated his plan. He managed to grab hold of Goro's arm, without being shocked. This surprised Ash, his Pokémon, and the audience. James and the rest of Team Rocket looked stunned as well.

HL's face set in a frown, but eyes showing determination, nodded at what his Lucario was about to do.

Leon then used, the Machoke's, forward momentum to pull Goro towards him. Leon landed on his back, with Goro falling towards him. Goro had a look of surprise on his face. As did his trainer, James.

Leon placed his black feet on Goro's belt, as the bigger Pokémon's weight fell onto him. Then with a heave and a kick, Leon threw Goro over him. Passing the ring's ropes, and into the mote.

Not only did Goro land in the mote, but because Thunder Punch was still active, it shocked the Superpower Pokémon into unconsciousness.

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **: And that another Ring Out! Lucario wins the 5th match, and HL's team will now move on to the finals to face off against Ash and his Lucario's team!**

 **Winner: Hayden Lia-corde (HL): (Leon) Lucario + Prinplup**

 **[CROWD CHEERING]**

Leon jumped out of the ring, and landed back near his trainer. James returned Goro to his Poké Ball and angrily walked out of the stadium. Jessie and Meowth soon followed after him.

Padfoot watched them go, and raised an eyebrow. He felt, during the battles, that Goro's aura kept moving into James body, and was causing James to act the way he's been doing. Now that the battling was over, Goro's aura was fading away from James' body.

That was odd, and he'll look more into it later.

But right now, it was his team's turn to battle. And he can't wait to see how this battle will turn out. Since Leon is down by one teammate.

* * *

 **Announcer: We've now come to the final round of the P-1 Grand Prix. Ash still has a 3 Pokémon, while HL still has only 2. Without further delay, let's get the battle started! Trainer's choose your Pokémon!**

Ash and his 2 Pokémon stared across the mote and ring to HL and his Lucario. Ash gave Pikachu a look. When the mouse got it, he looked down and sighed, but nodded to Ash. Ash then took out his Poké Ball and threw it.

"Gyarados, I choose you!"

Gyarados materialized in the mote, roaring loudly. The people still looked uncomfortable witht he Atrocious Pokémon around them.

"Leon, let's go!" HL shouted, and his Lucario jumped over the mote and landed in the ring.

Ash's team blinked in surprise at this move.

"He's using Leon instead of his Prinplup?" Ash said quietly to his Pokémon.

" _He must be be very confident in Leon's skills, or he has a plan to take out Gyarados. Either way, yes he's taking a gamble here,_ " Padfoot supplied, quietly.

The crowd was now watching with anticipation at the match that was about to take place between (Leon) Lucario and Gyarados. Many had voiced their opinion of Ash using a Pokémon like that in this tournament. While others said, that if the judges didn't have a problem with it, why should they, the crowd.

 **: Now we're ready for the 1st battle of the final match! Let the battle begin!**

 **[CLANG]**

"Go, Gyarados! Use Bite!" Ash called out.

Gyarados roared and launched himself at his blue and yellow jackal opponent.

"Leon, Extreme Speed!" HL commanded.

Leon grunted with a nod, stepped forward, and disappeared from sight. The crowd all blinked at the disappearance of the Lucario.

Padfoot used Detect to track Leon's movements. He blinked at what he saw coming, and didn't have enough time to warn Ash or Gyarados.

As soon as Gyarados' head was over the ropes and in the ring, he was uppercutted under his jaw, and his head went straight up from the force of an invisible attack. Everyone blinked and saw the Lucario was now in mid-air, above the stunned Gyarados.

Through their bond, Ash and his two Pokémon were having a very strong, bad feeling right then. That was something none of them expected.

"Finish it, Leon! Aura Sphere!" Hayden shouted.

Padfoot and his friends eyes went wide at HL's command.

Leon, about to come down, formed his Aura Sphere in his paws. Then gravity took hold of him and he came crashing down on top of Gyarados' head. Sending them crashing into the ring, snapping the ropes of the ring and causing and explosion of black smoke to appear. The water in the mote to turn and splash on to the ground, as an after effect of Gyarados hitting the ring.

"Gyarados/ _Gyarados_ /Pikachu!" Ash and his Pokémon cried out for their friend.

Misty and Brock looked on in shock, and a bit of swear on their faces.

Hayden remained staring, waiting to see the results.

The smoke finally cleared, and the results were... Leon standing on top of a fainted Gyarados' head.

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **: Amazing folks! Lucario has defeated Gyarados, so the 1st battle belongs to Lucario!**

 **Ash Ketchem: (Padfoot) Lucario + Pikachu**

* * *

"I don't get it! How could Leon have taken out Gyarados like that?!" Misty asks, in shock.

"I see what happened," Brock said, gaining Misty's attention. "When Leon came back down with his Aura Sphere, he didn't release it then, because it wouldn't have done that much damage to Gyarados. However, Leon used Aura Sphere to push Gyarados to the ring and then released the attack.

"By hitting the ring and by that attack, Leon would be able to cause some serious damage. I'm pretty sure they were hoping to weaken Gyarados, but it looks as though luck was on their side," Brock finishes.

* * *

Leon jumped off of the water serpent's head and back into the arena. He turned around, and saw Ash returning the Atrocious Pokémon back to his ball. He watches as Ash looks at him, and gestures for Pikachu to enter the ring.

The electric rodent landed in front of him. Sparks showing from his cheeks, and eyes narrowed in preparation to battle.

"Leon, return."

Leon heard the voice of his trainer, and jumped out of the ring. Landing beside his trainer, he saw HL threw his teammate's ball towards the ring. Out of the thrown ball, Caesar appeared.

"Prinplup!" he sounded off, and glared at his electric opponent.

 **[CLANG]**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu unleashed his attack at the Penguin Pokémon.

"Metal Claw!" Hayden countered.

"Prinplup!" Prinplup held up his flippers and crossed them in front of him. The glowed white, and took the Thunderbolt attack. After about 2 seconds of holding the attack, Caesar deflected it away from himself.

Everyone in the stadium looked on in awe at how the water type was able to deflect the electric attack. Caesar felt rather smug at seeing the stunned looked on Pikachu's face.

Ash and Padfoot narrowed their eyes at this development. They had no idea that a Steel type move like that could be used to deflect other attacks. They mentally put this down as something to look into later.

"Drill Peck!" HL said.

Prinplup then jumps into the air, his beak glowing white, and he starts spinning like a top. Coming down, aiming his attack at Pikahcu.

"Use Agility to dodge it," Ash called out.

Pikachu soon felt a lot lighter, and quickly moved away from the path Prinplup took to attack him.

"Now, Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu shot forward, a trail of light trailing behind him, as he makes contact with Prinplup. Sending the water type off course and near the edge of the ring.

"Quick Attack, again!" Ash called out.

Pikachu nodded and again, used his first hit move. He made contact again with Prinplup, but was caught this time. Prinplup had wrapped his flippers around Pikachu, and was falling towards the mote.

Brock, Misty, and Padfoot were all wide-eyed at what Prinplup was doing. He was going to take Pikachu into the mote with him, and it would be Ring Out!

Hayden had a small smirk on his face. This win was his-

Ash thought quickly and shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

Hayden and Leon now sported looks of horror on their faces at what was about to happen.

'NO!' they thought together.

Just as the 2 Pokémon hit the water, Pikachu unleashed his electic power. The entire mote lite up in a bright glow, and sparks danced on top of the water. When the light had died down, both Pokémon floated up to the surface, with swirls in their eyes, and unconcious.

"Pikachu!"

"Caesar!"

Both trainers exclaimed at having their Pokémon unconcious. They ran over to where their Pokémon were and pulled them out of the mote.

 **[CLANG CLANG CLANG]**

 **: And there you have it folks. Both Pokémon are unable to continue, therefore this 2nd battle is a, DRAW!**

 **Ash Ketchum: (Padfoot) Lucario vs Hayden Lia-corde (HL): (Leon) Lucario**

* * *

 **[The crowd cheers]**

After having returned Caesar ti his ball, and Ash walking over to the crowd and handing Pikachu over to Brock, both trainers looked at each other, as their respective Lucario leaped into the ring.

This was it. Green eyes stared into red eyes. Red eyes stared back into green eyes. Their trainers also looked at one another as well. Both having a fierce determination to win.

The crowds were in a roar of excitement. They were about to see who's Lucario was better. Ash Ketchum's or HL's. Up in the stands, Brock and Misty watched with much anticipation.

* * *

 **: And now we've come to the 3rd and final battle of the Sunny Town P-1 Grand Prix. It's Shiny Lucario vs Lucario! Let get the battle started!**

 **[The crowd cheers]**

 **[CLANG]**

"Aura Sphere!" Both trainers shouted together.

Padfoot and Leon charged up their attack and fired at each other. The two spheres collided in the middle of the ring, causing a big explosion. When the dust settled, the audience saw the two Lucario's trading hand-to-hand combat blows.

Padfoot was actually remaining on the defense, while analyzing Leon's fighting pattern. He noted that Leon was definitely fast and agile, but Harry was able to keep up with him.

After a few more seconds of blocking and trading each others blows, Padfoot went in for a leg sweep. Leon back flipped away from the Shiny Lucario. Padfoot went after him, but immediately stopped and jumped back some away from the other Lucario.

He looked at Leon with wide eyes. Leon's body was facing to Leon's right. He was standing on his right foot, left foot off the ground, and bent at the knee. His right paw, arm bent at the elbow, behind his head, and his left paw was at a 4 o'clock angle.

He recognized that stance he was doing. As did his friends. Leon was imitating his(Padfoot's) stance he used against Goro, back in the Fuchsia City P-1, when he used his Close Combat. He remembered taking that stance in the beginning of the attack and taking that same stance after he was done.

Coming out of memory lane, Padfoot stood straight up, and smirked at Leon. Knowing that Leon doesn't know Close Combat, but did know some Marital Arts, would not benefit Padfoot in attacking while Leon was like that.

He saw Leon returning the smirk in kind. Since Padfoot wasn't coming any closer, Leon got out of the stance, and prepared for his next move.

"Leon, use Bone Rush!" HL called out.

Padfoot was now on guard, and watched as Leon leaped up and his spike on his right paw glowed. Then with his left paw, he pulled at the green glowing energy. It extended and shaped into a long bone. Leon was then coming down with his ground type attack onto Padfoot, like a sword or a club.

"Padfoot, Detect!"

He heard his brother's command, and his eyes glowed white. He neatly dodged the Bone Rush attack from above. He was soon back on the defense, dodging Leon's attempts at hitting him with Bone Rush.

"All right, Padfoot. Use Copycat!" Ash said, watching HL's face take on a guarded look at his command.

Padfoot then caught Leon's Bone with both his paws, and his body glowed a light blue. In his mind's eye he saw a replay as to how Leon performed his Bone Rush, in detail. Now armed with that knowledge, Padfoot pushed Leon away from him, and performed Bone Rush.

HL and Leon looked wide-eyed at what they were seeing. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all smiled at Padfoot twirling his Bone Rush around and holding it like a Quarter Staff. Leon finally snapped out of it, and repositioned his Bone Rush, and held it like a sword.

Both Lucario's looked at each other, and smirked. Then as one, leaped at each other. Their Bone Rushes coming against each other in a loud clanging sounds that ranged all over the stadium.

The crowds were cheering loudly and some were even standing up. Rooting for either Padfoot or Leon to when the battle, but for the most part, exciting to see such a battle taking place here. To some of them, it was like watching those action pack Martial Arts films.

These two Pokémon were going back and forth. Neither one hitting the other. It was an interesting sort of dance and battle they were seeing. Some trainers in the audience were actually recording this on either their cameras or their Pokégears.

Leon slashed at Padfoot many times, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get past Padfoot's counter attacks. The way Padfoot wielded his Bone Rush, made Leon think of those old martial arts movies Hayden sometimes watch when they're at a Pokémon Center.

' _I can't seem... to get through! However... just battling... Padfoot here, is turning out... to be even... better than I thought... it would be,_ ' Leon thought excitedly, as he continued with the Bone Rush Duel he was having.

Padfoot could feel Leon's excitement during their battle, and couldn't help but smile at what he felt from his packmate. Soon their weapons were locked with each other, and they began pushing against each other. Ignoring the exciting cheers around them, as they stared into each others eyes.

' _He's definitely good! He wasn't lying when he said he put a lot more into his training for the P-1. Though I think it's about time to end this,_ ' Padfoot thought, and without warning, allowed his Bone Rush to vanish.

With that surprise, Leon lost his balance, and fell forward. Padfoot caught him, and threw the light blue Lucario over his shoulder. Onto the ring and on Leon's back. This knocked the wind out of the Lucario.

Leon scrambled quickly to get back onto his feet. Once he was, he was soon on the defense. Having to defend against Padfoot's Close Combat Attack.

It wasn't easy for the Lucario. He was being pushed back by the Shiny Lucario, and being weakend by the fighting type move. He was desperately trying to read Padfoot's moves, but the problem was that Padfoot wasn't sticking to just one attack pattern.

Padfoot was taught to never stick to one pattern, and to switch it up during a battle. This throws the opponent off their game, and makes you unpredictable. Not to mention, Leon was finding this out the hard way, that Padfoot had a lot more power and strength behind his physical attacks.

Padfoot final had Leon right where he wanted him, and stopped his attacks. Padfoot watched as both Hayden and Leon looked in horror at where Leon was at. At the corner of the ring. He saw Leon turned back to him and was breathing hard from exhaustion.

Padfoot wanted to tell Leon to give up, but he knew he wouldn't. He knew from the looks in Leon's eyes that he would not give up. So with a heavy heart, Padfoot used Psychic to push Leon out of the ring and into the mote.

Or that would have happened, if Leon hadn't have twisted himself and fired an Aura Sphere at an angle. Towards the ground HL and Ash were standing on. The force of the impact launched Leon over Padfoot's head, and back into the arena.

Once Leon was back in the ring he looked at Padfoot with a sort of disappointed look and pouted. "Ar, Ar, Urah, Urah!" he whined/barked: You're trying to get rid of me, Padfoot!

He felt a playful feeling coming off of the Shiny Lucario before he responded.

"Ar, Ar?" he pointed to himself, and gasped in fake surprise. "Ar, Urah, Urah, Ar!" Padfoot exclaimed, and grinned at the other Lucario: Who me? No, I wouldn't do that to you!

Leon grinned back. "Ar!" he playfully barked back: Liar!

Harry chuckled, then he got serious. Leon did the same. They both prepared their final attacks. Spheres of power had appeared in their paws, and both were waiting for the signal from their trainers. This last move will decide who will win.

Ash and Hayden looked to one another and shouted together.

"Padfoot/Leon, Aura Sphere!"

Both Lucario shot their Fighting type move at each other. The attacks passed each other, and went for their intended target. Padfoot was fast enough to use his Detect to avoid getting hit. Leon wasn't so lucky and was blasted off the ring, and landed near his trainer. In pain.

 **: And it's all over! Ash's Lucario defeats HL's Lucario with a strong Aura Sphere! Ash's Lucario wins by both knockout and ringout! Lucario is the Sunny Town's P-1 Pokémon Grand Prix Champion!**

Everybody cheered for the new Pokémon Champion. And for the great battle they all got to witness.

Ash jumped onto the ring and hugged Padfoot. Harry returned the hug with equal force. Leon sat up and sighed at his defeat. He was startled by his trainer's hand rubbing his head, right behind his ears!

Leon soon was going limp at the rubbings he was getting. That felt so, good!

"You did a good job out there Leon," Leon managed to look up at his trainer, who had a small smile on his face. "I'm proud of you, boy."

Those words alone made Leon's eyes water a little, and his tail wag, at hearing them from his trainer. He was soon helped up to stand by Hayden. They both looked over to see Ash and Padfoot receiving the Sunny Town's P-1 Grand Prix Plaque, and 2 Nuggets!

They too clapped their hands for the two winning.

* * *

The gang along with Hayden and Leon where at a fork in the road. Hayden looked at the Gold Nugget in his hand, then back at Ash.

"Take it! Use it to by you a new bike or whatever! Just take it, and you don't owe me anything," Ash said, and giving HL a mock glare if the boy tried to give it back.

HL looks at Ash, then sighs and puts it away. "I'm not going to argue with you. So, thanks," he says, lowly.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good-bye, huh?" Ash asks.

"For now, but Ash," HL says to the Pallet Town Trainer. "The next time we compete in the P-1, Leon will be the winner," he says, with a challenging smirk.

Ash returns it with a determined one of his own. "Yeah, well we'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

They shook hands. Their Lucario also shook paws with each other.

 **...**

 **Pokémon Speech Activate:**

"Thanks for having a battle with me, Padfoot! I really had a great time back there!" Leon said smiling at the green-eyed shiny Pokémon.

"It was great battling against you too, Leon. I just know that you're going to get stronger, and the next time we meet up, I will be more than happy to battle you again, my packmate."

Leon looked up and smiled brightly at Padfoot's words. He came over and hugged his packmate without retraint. Then suddenly, just as soon as Padfoot was about to hug Leon back, Padfoot starts to feel dizzy real fast, and without warning...

 **-Vision-**

 _Padfoot standing with a group of competitors for a big event. Leon is standing beside him, along with a Poliwrath and a Hitmonchan. A human stands on a podium in the middle of the Stadium._

 _"Welcome, all Fighting Pokémon! To the P-1 Grand Prix Battle Brawl!"_

 _..._

 _Padfoot and Leon running through a cavern. Padfoot stops, and senses something amiss. He gasps, then he jumps at Leon, pushing him aside, and Padfoot himself falls into a giant pit trap._

 _..._

 _Padfoot now is surrounded by a lot of the Pokémon that lives within the cavern. Padfoot gets into his fighting stance, and prepares to fight. While up above him, Leon looks on with a worried face._

 _..._

 _Padfoot and Leon are alone in a park, surrounded by woods. No one was around. Padfoot looks at Leon. Leon looks a bit worried, and has a blush on his cheeks._

 _"Leon there's something I have to tell you. It's really important so, try not to interupt me," Padfoot says, and takes a deep breath, and exhales. "Leon I'm-"_

 _The words never came out, as Leon had captured Padfoot's lips and was kissing him with a lot of passion behind it. Leon's paws are holding Padfoot's head in place, and he's leaning up against the shiny Lucario._

 _While Leon's eyes were closed, Padfoot's were wide open, and were in shock. Seeing the blush on Leon's cheeks as the red bandanna Lucario continued to kiss him._

 **-Vision-**

The dizziness vanished and Padfoot found himself back to hugging Leon. He was wide-eyed at what had just occured. His heart was beating fast. He knew what had just happened, and he had thought that part of him, that piece of his magic, wouldn't have followed him here to this world. But it did... the vision was proof that his inborn power had returned...

The Dimensional Scream!

After Padfoot returned the hug, and with no one was watching them, Leon gave Padfoot a quick lick on the cheek, near his lips, and went back to stand beside his trainer. Padfoot looked at Leon in shock at what he just did.

Leon gave him a sheepish smile, and started to leave with Hayden. But not before giving Leon a wave of goodbye.

 **Pokémon Speech Deactivate:**

 **...**

"We'll be seeing ya," Brock says, as the group starts to waok down one path, and HL and Leon taking the other.

"Take care Hayden. You too, Leon!" Misty calss out to the two.

HL waves back at them, as done Leon, with more enthusiasm than his trainer.

As they walked along the path Padfoot, who was walking behind the group, was trying to calm his racing mind and emotions. He went back over things that had just happened.

The Dimensional Scream has returned to him.

He got a vision of an event(s) that takes place in the future of the P-1 Grand Prix.

And in that vision, he is kissing Leon!

That is what's making Padfoot feel really bad. He thought that having Leon as a packmate would have helped to get rid of Leon's crush on him. Well, it seems like it didn't. And from what he was able to make out in the vision, he was going to tell Leon the truth, at least he hoped he was, but Leon came forward and kissed him before he had a chance!

' _Terrific! If things couldn't get more complicated! Now, I really dug myself a deep grave! [SIGHS] Looks like I'll have no choice but to wait until the Battle Brawl to tell Leon the truth. And hopefully avoid a terrible fallout. Ohh, why is this happening to me? And when I do tell him... Ohh I'm REALLY gonna feel like a MAJOR piece of Tauros CRAP!_ ' he mentally says himself, moping at the predicament he put himself in.

All because he didn't just tell Leon the truth, when he had the chance.

"Hey, Padfoot," Harry looks up at Ash calling him. "You okay back there, Bro?" he asks, looking at Harry with concern.

Padfoot mentally berated himself for forgetting that their bond was still open.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. No need to worry about, Bro,_ " he said, offering a smile.

Ash looked at him good, then gave a curt nod, before turning back around. Padfoot sighed and frowned in thought at what he was going to have to do about Leon

' _Well, there's nothing I can do right now. Might as well, wait till the tournament starts,_ ' Harry thought with resignation, and followed along after the gang to their next destination.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Pokémon, Who am I?:**

 **HIYA! Greetings humans, I am very fast and can evade any attacks thrown at me. Due to my high speed, you might think I'm invisible. I am the right choice to have on your team. However, if you don't train me properly, I will refuse to obey you. I promise you that I'll put your abilities to the test. Just be ready, because of me special speed increasing powers. You won't be able to keep up with me. I also share a category with another** **Pokémon, but you better remember that I was the first of the two of us. Don't you forget it! Or you will have trouble! Look behind you! ... Didn't see me? Too, bad.**

 **I am Ninjask, Ninja** **Pokémon and I share my category with Greninja the other Ninja Pokémon**

 **Congradulations to these readers: Phoenix Paladin, Nayeri, ultima-owner, and Shadow Operative for answering both parts! :D**

 **Congrats to reader: roanoak for answering the first part. ;-)**

 **Sorry to ArmyWife22079, ShadowOkamiYokai, but it wasn't Rapidash or Zebstrika or Yanma, sorry. Maybe next time. :-(**

 **The 7 Pokémon that steal away souls, or so they say.**

 **7 Pokémon Harry/Padfoot is afraid of:**

 **Sableye**

 **Shedinja**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Litwick**

 **Lampert**

 **Chandelure**

 **Honedge**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Pokémon, Who am I?:**

 **Greetings humans, I am a Pokémon of great skill and intellect. I belong to the Human-like Egg Group. I am able to use all forms of psychic powers. Why, I can recall everything from the day I hatched from my egg into my pre-evolved form. I also have the highest recording of an IQ ever. I am based off of human lore of wizards and sorcerers. Or animals that has ties to magic. Now tell me human... Who am I?**

 **I am ?, The? Pokémon.**

 **Ash's Team Current Team: (9 limit)**

 **Shiny Lucario: (M) Name:** Padfoot/Harry Potter

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Detect

 **Moves:** Copycat, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Close Combat

 **Pikachu: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Gyarados: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage, Thunderbolt, Thrash

 **Pidgeotto: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Tackle, Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind

 **Bulbasaur: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf

 **Charmander:(M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Outrage

 **Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Skull Bash

 **Move Tutor:** Mega Punch

 **Tauros: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, Double Team

 **Espeon: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Swift, Double Team, Dig

 **Move Tutor:** Shadow Ball

 **At Oak's Corral:**

 **Krabby: (M) Moves** : Harden, Leer, Stomp

 **Rattata: (F) Moves:** Quick Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, Hidden Power(Psychic-type)

 **Muk: Moves:** Unknown

 **Diglett: (M)** **Moves:** Dig, Mud-Slap, Magnitude

 **Ryhorn:** **(15x)**

 **Kakuna:** **(10x)**

 **Exeggute: (M)**

 **Chansey: (F)**

 **Nidorino: (M)**

 **Nidorina: (F)**

 **Kangaskhan: (F)**

 **Ketchum's House:**

 **Primeape: (M)**

 **Moves:** Thrash, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss

 **Misty's Current Pokemon Team:**

 **Goldeen: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Agility, Horn Attack, Fury Attack

 **Starmie:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Staryu:**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Swift, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Oddish: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Absorb, Acid, Sleep Powder, Tackle

 **Squirtle: (F)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Egg Move:** Mud-sport

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin

 **Horsea: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Inactive

 **Moves:** Bubble, Smokescreen

 **Psyduck: (M)**

 **Pokéball:** Active

 **Moves:** Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, Confusion

 **Brock's Current Team:**

 **Onix: (M)**

 **Moves:** Tackle, Bind, Dig, Rock Throw

 **Geodude: (M)**

 **Moves:** Seismic Toss, Tackle

 **Zubat: (M)**

 **Moves:** Whirlwind, Supersonic, Wing Attack

 **Paras: (M)**

 **Moves:** Stun Spore, Scratch, Poison Powder, Slash

 **Squirtle: (M)**

 **Moves:** Withdrawal, Tackle, Water Gun, Dig

 **Vulpix: (F)**

 **Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Spin

 _ **Team Rocket's Pokémon**_

 **James' Current Team:**

 **Weezing: (M)**

 **Moves:** Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Tackle, Poison Gas

 **Machoke: (M) Name:** Goro

 **Moves:** Karate Chop, Low Kick, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy

 **(TR) Move Stealer:** Thunder Punch(Stole from Padfoot)

 **Weepinbell: (M)**

 **Moves:** Razor Leaf, Tackle, Sleep Powder

 **Jessie's Current Team:**

 **Arbok: (M)**

 **Moves:** Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid

 **Meowth: (M)**

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Scratch, Bite


	41. Chapter 41

**Attention Readers!**

 **Now, I know some of you are wondering if I would be adding Luna Lovegood to this story...**

 **Yes, I'm pointing at you Angel Winx!**

 **So, I want to just say that, back in chapter 4 Interlude: Giovanni, I clearly said that "there are no more HP characters in this Pokemon World."**

 **With that being said, I have thought very hard about adding Luna Lovegood to the story, and have decided that you, the readers, will decide if I add Luna or not.**

 **It's still early in the phase, so if you all really want her in it, then there is a poll on my profile for you to vote. Remember, 1 Vote per person.**

 **I'm at the moment trying to update 10 chapters to Hissy Fit: Sinnoh League. I'm almost half way done, and when I get to the half way mark, I will close the poll, and set up another poll for what Pokemon she will take if you said yes...**

 **And no Angel Winx, she will not be a Lucario! I'm steering clear of that.**

 **I actually have three choices of Pokemon for you all to choose from, and one from each of the three regions: Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.**

 **But you only get to see the choices and the reasons for them when the first poll is closed, and I get up the second poll.**

 **So, go on ahead and vote...**

 **And remember, it closes after I get to the half mark, which might be between Friday and Saturday.**

* * *

 **The first Poll is now OFFICIALLY CLOSED.**

 **The results are:**

 **Yes- 81%**

 **No- 18%**

 **You readers have chosen, Luna Lovegood will be in the story.**

 **Now as to which Pokemon she will be, here are my choices and my reasons.**

 **In Johto, Smeargle:**

 **A Smeargle** **is best known for its ability to use the move Sketch, which permanently copies the last move used by the opponent. Due to this, it can legitimately have any Pokemon move.**

 **Luna, as this Pokemon, would be able to utilize her long tail like she does a wand, when using it to battle. She would also have the special ability, Own Tempo, as she does move at her own beat. This will prevent her from ever being confused during battle. The Smeargle is also of the Field Egg Group. Which allows for it to be able to breed with a Lucario.**

 **In Hoenn, Mawile:**

 **A Mawile is a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. While the jaws are said to actually be transformed steel horns, Mawile can articulate them at will, using them to bite enemies and chew through iron beams.**

 **Luna, as this Pokemon, would be first classed as a Steel type, before being becoming a Fairy/Steel type. We all know how she talks about the Nargles and other things that no one can comprehend. In this, she would seem like an innocent looking Pokemon, until she starts battling that is. The jaws would bite at the air, causing confusion to others around her, with her explaining that something was was around them, and she chased it off. Just an example.**

 **In Sinnoh, Buneary:**

 **A Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up.**

 **Luna, as this Pokemon, would not only be following the same trend I did with Harry (Harry's animagus form was a jackal- hence Riolu, whereas Luna's patronus was a rabbit- hence Buneary), but she would have the ability Cute Charm. This would be useful in battle. And on the plus side, Harry wouldn't fall for it, because he would have already fallen for her to begin with. Knowing who she really is and all. Not to mention her evolved form Lopuny would be a strong contender for contests.**

 **Well, that's my three choices and reasons, dear readers. I know it may not seem much to everyone, but those are the ones I have chosen. Now I'm willing to overlook Buneary and substitute it with Chimchar into Infernape, or a female Riolu into a Lucario.**

 **Yes, Angel Winx, I'll add female Lucario to the mix.**

 **So there's your five choices to pick from, readers. All 5 choices are in the Field Egg Group, so they are able to breed with Lucario.**

 **The next poll will be up, and you get to choose between the 5 Pokemon mentioned.**

 **And another note, and I'm not budging from this, is that Luna's trainer will be, Daisy Oak.**

 **Please note, that when I get ready to upload the next chapter of Padfoot's Adventure, this page "Attention!" will be removed and replace with the next chapter, and that's when the 2nd voting poll will be closed.**

 **So, without further ado, get on to voting for which of the 5 Pokemon Luna Lovegood will be.**

 **Hop to it, readers.**


End file.
